Les Pirates du Cabaret Noir
by Kalincka
Summary: Mathieu est un changeur d'âme. Il doit se cacher et fuir, car la société le condamne à mort par la faute de cette malédiction qu'il ne peut pas contrôler. Un soir, alors qu'il passe pour la énième fois depuis trois mois la porte du Choix de Buscarron, tout va changer... Car après tout, les Pirates du Cabaret Noir se fichent éperdument des lois, n'est-ce pas ? [UA pirate, WebTeam]
1. Le changeur d'âme

_Bonjour à tous, et bienvenue sur ma troisième longue fanfiction Web Shows, j'ai nommé : "Les Pirates du Cabaret Noir" !_

_Je remercie tout ceux qui sont arrivés sur cette page, pour avoir eu assez de curiosité afin de venir voir de quoi cette fic en retournait._

_C'est un AU, un AU!pirate qui plus est, dont j'ai eu l'idée immédiatement après avoir écouté le premier titre du nouvel album de Mr Yéyé, "Cabaret Noir".  
(Si vous ne connaissez pas foncez, ce mec est adorable et il déchire. Vraiment.)  
De plus, un revisionnage de l'épisode 35 de What The Cut?! m'a définitivement convaincue de commencer cette fanfic, alors me voilà !_

_Je me lance un peu en aveugle, car c'est la première fois que j'écris un UA, et de plus je ne connais pas très exactement la fin. Je ne peux pas vous promettre d'avoir un rythme régulier, car je donne la priorité à une autre fanfiction que j'ai en cours sur Web Show également. Je suis donc assez stressée mais ne vous en faites pas, j'ai déjà fait un plan au cas où ^^_

_Le rating est en T pour l'instant, et je tiens à signaler qu'il n'y aura pas de Matoine au cas où des fans de ce couple passeraient par là (désolée pour eux par ailleurs !), et que d'autres membres de la Web Team feront leur apparition tout au long de cette fic !_

_Je souhaite remercier Fanny, Madeleine et Élise pour leurs suggestions concernant la fanfiction !_

**_Disclaimer : Le Choix de Buscarron et ses personnages (Buscarron, Wendy et Jack) sont issus de l'imagination d'Antoine Daniel, et il s'appartient. Mathieu Sommet s'appartient également, je ne fais qu'emprunter son image et je ne prétend pas connaître sa vrai personnalité. Les personnalités mentionnées sont d'ailleurs sa propriété !_**

_Enjoy, et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 | Le Changeur d'âme**

Mathieu poussa la porte du Choix de Buscarron avec lassitude, s'emmitouflant encore plus dans son manteau de fourrure, et relevant le col de sa cape afin de protéger son visage du froid mordant d'hiver.

Une douce chaleur l'enveloppa alors qu'il faisait ses premiers pas à l'intérieur du bar. Au lieu de se décharger du poids de sa cape, il garda la tête baissée et camouflée par sa capuche, avant de se diriger droit vers le comptoir.

En reconnaissant le gérant venir vers lui afin de le servir, Mathieu enleva sa capuche, gardant néanmoins sa cape ruisselant de pluie et de neige fondue.

— Matt' ! Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

— Une bière, comme d'habitude, répondit le petit avec cette même voix un peu timide.

— J'te sers ça de suite ! répondit Buscarron en se retournant vers les étagères pleines d'alcool.

En attendant d'être servi, Mathieu regarda autour de lui.

Les hommes en tout genre s'esclaffaient d'un rire gras, trinquant en faisant déborder leurs bières, le tout en jouant généralement aux dés sur leurs tables. Des serveuses se baladaient dans la pièce, servant les bandits – car tous les hommes réunis ici l'étaient, Mathieu n'était pas dupe – qui les récompensaient généralement d'œillades pleine de sous-entendus ou de compliments assez maladroits. L'ambiance était festive la musique joyeuse emplissait la taverne, et les vociférations des brigands rebondissaient sur les murs.

Mathieu soupira et baissa la tête en contemplant le bois du comptoir. Qu'il aurait aimé, lui aussi, pouvoir faire la fête sans se soucier de sa vie, partager des chopes avec des gens qu'il aurait sûrement appelés des amis. Mais la société dans laquelle il grandissait n'était pas prête de l'accueillir de sitôt…

La chope de bière fut posée brutalement sous ses yeux, le liquide ambré virevoltant dans le cristal et menaçant de déborder. Surpris dans ses pensées, Mathieu releva la tête pour croiser le regard complice de Buscarron qui venait de le servir :

— Encore dans la lune, fils ?

Mathieu sourit face au sobriquet. C'était une tradition, ça. Depuis qu'il avait franchi pour la première fois la porte du Choix de Buscarron, ce dernier l'avait tout le temps appelé "fils" sans qu'il ne sache jamais pourquoi. Le gérant lui vouait une affection paternelle spontanée, et le jeune homme n'avait pas cherché à l'en empêcher. Il n'avait pas de famille, et ce réconfort machinal lui avait toujours mis du baume au cœur.

— Je réfléchis.

— Arrête de réfléchir, fils, et bois un bon coup. Ici t'es là pour oublier tes problèmes, pas pour les ruminer.

Une tape sur son épaule faillit le faire tomber du tabouret sur lequel il s'était assis, avant que Buscarron ne se rende à un autre endroit du bar afin de servir d'autres clients. Mathieu l'observa s'éloigner d'un regard, avant de porter sa choppe à ses lèvres.

L'homme était un ancien pirate il l'avait appris au cours d'une discussion, tard dans le bar, où presque la moitié des clients étaient partis. Le vétéran lui avait raconté mille et une histoires de ses voyages sur les mers, passant de combats épiques à des manœuvres compliquées en pleine tempête, enfumant la tête du jeune homme d'aventures en haute mer toutes plus extraordinaires les unes que les autres.

Mais lorsque Mathieu lui avait demandé où était son trésor, le gérant s'était contenté de rire grassement, avant de lui ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux – geste qui devenait récurrent, constatait-il avec agacement. Il avait alors dévié la conversation sur l'origine de chacun de ses tatouages – et bon Dieu, ce qu'il en avait – avant de se faire interrompre dans ses diatribes enflammées par Wendy, qui l'avait assommé d'un coup du manche de sa hache.

Wendy. Mathieu balaya la salle du regard afin de voir si la serveuse était dans le coin, mais il ne vit point la grande hache qu'elle portait en bandoulière dans son dos tout en servant les clients.

Mathieu la décrivait souvent comme une tigresse : ses lèvres peintes de rouge lui conférant une beauté animale et son agilité incroyable au combat le laissait souvent ébahi, et Dieu savait qu'elle avait mis fin à nombre de bagarres ayant dégénérées dans le bar depuis qu'il était arrivé ici. La fougue bestiale qui la caractérisait la transformait littéralement au combat, et son maniement de la hache faisait d'elle une experte du combat d'armes blanches. Quand il était arrivé au Choix de Buscarron, elle l'avait charrié sur sa petite taille – il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'on lui faisait encore ce coup-là – et depuis, l'appelait toujours "mon chou", comme en écho au "fils" de Buscarron. Ce n'était que plus tard qu'il avait appris qu'elle était la fille du gérant, et en y regardant bien, le vieux pirate et la jeune serveuse fougueuse avaient bel et bien un air de parenté. Les surnoms aussi, cela devait être de famille, pensait-il avec amusement.

En la cherchant dans la pièce, Mathieu tomba sur Jack, qui amusait la galerie en jonglant avec trois coutelas. Un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres en voyant le jeune homme lancer subitement les trois poignards vers la cible sur le mur en face de lui, et les planter tous vers le centre. Des applaudissements se firent entendre dans l'assistance, tandis que l'histrion du bar faisait des révérences exacerbées, en enlevant son tricorne pour l'utiliser comme pot à pourboire. Aussitôt, les pièces tintèrent dans le tissu, et le jeune homme salua chaleureusement la foule qui venait de lui payer sa journée.

Jack était celui qui pouvait se rapprocher le plus d'un ami pour Mathieu. Le jeune homme aspirait à devenir marin, et lui contait souvent que plus tard il reviendrait les poches chargées d'or dans la taverne, afin de remercier Buscarron qui lui avait donné la chance d'un foyer en l'accueillant dans son auberge. Souvent, il avait partagé des choppes avec lui et Wendy, et même si Mathieu ne doutait pas trop de l'affection qui unissait ces deux-là, il souriait intérieurement en voyant Buscarron les observer d'un œil sceptique à chaque fois qu'ils échangeaient entre eux.

Le vieux pirate n'était pas idiot, il avait même une clairvoyance qui surprenait souvent Mathieu. Et ça, en clairvoyance, il l'avait même sacrément surpris, oui…

Il ne doutait pas que le gérant connaissait sa vraie nature. Mathieu passa distraitement sa main dans ses cheveux, touchant par la même occasion son crâne, et ferma les yeux en soupirant.

Il n'était pas comme les autres, et ce depuis sa naissance. Sa mère l'avait élevé comme elle avait pu, mais jamais il n'avait eu de nouvelles de son père. Mort sur la mer, qu'on lui avait dit. Sa génitrice l'avait abandonné à ses douze ans, foudroyée par la maladie, et le laissant sans ressources, à errer dans les rues comme un vaurien. Ce n'était que vers ses seize ans que sa malédiction s'était déclarée et alors, sa vie avait été un enfer.

* * *

Alors qu'il traînait dans les rues avec les gamins tout aussi paumés de son quartier, quelque chose s'était débloqué au plus profond de son être, comme des voix lui murmurant sans cesse aux oreilles.

_« Gamin, prend un colt et tire-toi de là dès que tu peux. Ça sent la merde. »_

_« Gros, trop de mauvaises ondes ici. J'me sens pas bien… »_

_« Mathieu, j'ai peur… Rentrons à la maison. »_

Au début, il avait tenté d'oublier ces chuchotements qu'il prenait pour des hallucinations – sûrement un début de fièvre, qu'il avait pensé. Mais au fur et à mesure, les voix devenaient de plus en plus fortes, de plus en plus insupportables. Puis, soudain, il avait demandé à ses camarades de misères :

« Vous n'entendez pas ?

— Entendre quoi ? lui avaient-ils demandé.

— Les voix.

— Quelles voix ?!

— Mon pauvre Mathieu, tu délires.

— T'as sûrement choppé la fièvre.

— Elles me parlent, avait-il insisté sans savoir qu'il provoquait sa perte. Vous êtes sourds ou quoi ?! »

Certains, un peu effrayés par ce qu'il avait dit, avait regardés autour d'eux, mais d'autres avaient répliqués :

« Matt', si c'est pour nous faire peur, c'est vraiment pourri comme blague !

— Mais je vous jure ! Il y en a trois… Ils me disent de m'en aller…

— T'es complètement taré ! »

Puis, l'un de ses compagnons, un peu plus âgé que lui, l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux. Encore aujourd'hui, Mathieu se souvenait de ce regard. Ce regard si méprisant, à la fois accusateur et dégoûté, avant que la sentence ne tombe :

« Il est pas fou. C'est un changeur d'âme. »

Et tout avait changé. Les adolescents, autrefois ses camarades de misère, l'avaient contemplé avec un mélange d'horreur et d'écœurement.

Changeur d'âme. Oh, Mathieu en avait entendu des légendes à ce sujet, mais jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un jour on l'accuserait d'en être un.

La légende racontait qu'il s'agissait du regroupement de plusieurs âmes en un seul corps, et que celles-ci se disputaient l'enveloppe charnelle sans que l'hôte originel ne puisse les contrôler. Une sorte d'erreur de la nature, une tare qui faisait des Changeur d'âme des personnages dangereux et instables.

Au début, on l'avait insulté, puis, en comprenant que la situation se retournait contre lui, il s'était enfui, écoutant les voix dans sa tête. Il s'était précipité vers leur refuge de gamins des rues, et avait saisi une arme au vol, avant de s'enfoncer dans le dédale de rues, les autres sur ses talons. Il avait fini par passer la nuit seul, complètement perdu, grelottant de froid et l'oreille à l'affût. Et il avait écouté les voix dans sa tête, pleurant inconsciemment en saisissant ce qu'il était vraiment.

Changeur d'âme. Il était un de ces tarés qui pouvait changer d'attitude en moins de deux, il était un de ces monstres que la loi condamnait à la peine de mort.

En une fraction de seconde, il était devenu un hors-la-loi, un bandit, un indésirable.

Il avait mis du temps à apprivoiser sa maladie, mais au bout d'un an à errer et à ne pas rester au même endroit, il s'était stabilisé, et s'était enfin accepté comme il était.

En tout, il en avait compté six. Six voix qui lui parlaient dans sa tête. Il y en avait trois qui se révélaient bien plus puissantes, mais trois autres arrivaient de temps en temps pour ajouter leur commentaire.

Il y avait la plus sombre de ses facettes. Un dangereux taré, qui lui chuchotait parfois à l'oreille de faire des choses totalement indécentes que les pires criminels n'avaient pas encore osés. Mais malgré sa personnalité de truand sans âme, ce dernier lui prodiguait souvent de nombreux conseils, et dans les multiples situations à risque dans lesquelles il s'était trouvé, sa voix lui avait toujours permis de s'en sortir.

Il y avait son opposé complet. Un pleurnichard, toujours à se plaindre et à faire ressortir ses peurs les plus enfouies. Mathieu l'avait souvent repoussé au plus profond de son esprit, se rendant bien compte que cette voix-là le rendait faible. Mais parallèlement, la petite voix naïve lui parlait souvent d'univers fantastiques, d'endroits où il rêvait de s'évader, comme s'il s'agissait de la partie de lui qui était restée enfant.

Il y avait aussi un rêveur invétéré, qui lui soufflait des paroles de rêves et d'espoir complètement fous, mais qui l'aidait à voir le bon côté des choses. Malgré sa vision utopiste du monde, ses convictions rendaient souvent Mathieu plus joyeux, et redonnaient à son quotidien une image bien plus facile à supporter.

Et puis, en un peu plus timides, il y avait les trois autres qui ne s'étaient pas manifestés au tout début.

Il y avait la plus primaire et bestiale de ses personnalités. Qui réagissait toujours sous le coup de l'impulsion, qui se battait griffes et crocs pour ce qui l'indignait. Les nuits où cette voix-là le tourmentait, il se mettait à chantonner doucement, et étrangement, la bête se calmait, comme apaisé par la mélodie.

Il y avait aussi le rationnel. Sans qu'il ne sache d'où cela lui venait, Mathieu arrivait parfois à comprendre des phrases indéchiffrables pour quelqu'un de sensé, ou bien effectuait des calculs de manière naturelle. Cette voix-là l'aidait souvent lors de situations complexes et difficiles, mais il devait bien avouer que parfois ses phrases alambiquées lui donnaient la migraine.

Il y avait étrangement une partie de lui réclamant la justice, l'égalité partout où il allait. La voix avait un timbre de femme, et s'empressait de le réprimander dès qu'il pensait à quelque chose de misogyne. Cette facette de son âme avait une énergie et une combativité assez impressionnantes, et il assistait parfois à des débats enflammés ayant lieu au cœur de son esprit.

Il avait ainsi vagabondé dans les rues pendant cinq ans de son existence. Les voix ne le quittaient jamais, lui provoquant souvent des migraines, mais le soutenant dans les moments les plus difficiles, chacune à sa manière.

Puis, il y a trois mois, il avait passé la porte du Choix de Buscarron. Ce soir-là, sa vie avait radicalement changée. Buscarron avait littéralement pris dans ses bras le gamin paumé et grelottant qu'il était, avant de lui offrir une chope de bière afin de le réchauffer. C'était grâce à cette affection familiale qui lui avait tant manqué que Mathieu avait pu se reconstruire. Il avait réussi à trouver un travail, avec un salaire – assez maigre certes – mais avait gagné assez pour se dénicher un logement. Aussi miteux soit-il, un toit restait un toit, et Mathieu ne se lassait jamais de sentir un matelas sous son dos et les couvertures l'envelopper à une heure avancée de la nuit. Et depuis, les voix s'étaient faites moins violentes.

* * *

Mathieu releva la tête en sentant une présence le fixer. Surpris, il vit le sujet de ses pensées l'observer d'un air confiant, presque malicieux. Buscarron le regardait comme un gamin se préparant à une bonne blague. Méfiant, le Changeur d'âme se replongea dans sa chope, et avala une gorgée.

Mais bien rapidement, son père adoptif lui posa une main calleuse sur l'épaule, et du coin de l'œil, Mathieu vit les tatouages du gérant s'enrouler autour de son bras.

— Fils, viens avec moi. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Le jeune homme soupira, et finit sa chope de bière d'un coup sec. Légèrement méfiant, il se leva, et suivit le gérant à travers le bar, tentant malgré tout de se faire discret avec sa cape et son lourd manteau. Mais grâce à sa petite taille, Mathieu et Buscarron se faufilèrent entre les pirates chantant et riant sans se soucier d'eux.

Ils arrivèrent ainsi devant un rideau, que le loup de mer écarta d'un geste de la main. Mathieu fronça les sourcils : il n'avait jamais remarqué cet endroit de la taverne auparavant.

Le tissu s'écarta et révéla une porte, que le vieux pirate ouvrit en jetant quelques coups d'œil autour de lui. Puis, il se décala, et d'un geste de la tête, Mathieu comprit qu'il l'invitait à passer de temps. Curieux, le petit haussa un sourcil, avant de s'avancer dans le couloir. Buscarron referma la porte derrière eux, et mena la route devant son "fils".

Le couloir s'avançait sur quelques mètres ; il faisait sombre, et la seule lumière provenait des torches fixées au mur et projetant une faible lueur dorée autour d'elles. Mathieu sentit quelque chose sous ses pieds, comme des vibrations, mais il n'osa pas demander s'il s'agissait d'un bruit réel, pensant que son esprit dérangé lui jouait encore des tours.

Ils arrivèrent devant des escaliers qui semblaient s'enfoncer dans les entrailles de la Terre, et à l'inverse du couloir, ceux-ci n'étaient pas éclairés. Mathieu frissonna, et il lui sembla que les vibrations se faisaient plus fortes. Le vieux pirate passa devant lui afin de lui mener la marche, et ils s'engagèrent prudemment sur les escaliers de pierres poussiéreuses.

Mathieu n'avait absolument aucune idée de là où on l'emmenait ; il se contenta ainsi de marcher en faisant attention où il mettait les pieds, et laissant ses pensées vagabonder en silence. Depuis quand la taverne avait-elle un passage secret ? Buscarron ne lui en avait jamais parlé. De plus, cela semblait être un ancien passage seulement connu du gérant. Jamais Wendy ou Jack n'avait semblé connaître cet endroit.

Puis, au bout d'une vingtaine de marche, ils arrivèrent devant une porte de bois. Cette fois-ci, les vibrations se faisaient clairement ressentir, et Mathieu ne douta plus qu'il s'agissait d'un bruit bien réel. Il jeta un regard inquisiteur à son aîné, mais celui-ci ne le lui rendit pas : on aurait dit qu'il faisait volontairement durer le suspense, ce qui énerva légèrement Mathieu qui n'aimait pas qu'on se fiche de lui.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit, et Mathieu fut poussé d'une main puissante par le gérant qui s'empressa de refermer la porte derrière eux, et le jeune homme comprit aussitôt pourquoi.

La musique le frappa de plein fouet et l'enveloppa dans un manteau assourdissant. Éberlué, Mathieu regarda autour de lui, la mélodie aux airs rock lui perçant les tympans mais étrangement réconfortante.

Il s'agissait de la même pièce que celle de la taverne ; avec un comptoir destiné à servir les clients, des tables de jeu, une estrade et de nombreuses cibles accrochées aux murs. Les torches éclairant l'endroit lui conféraient une ambiance chaleureuse et festive, tandis que les rires et les vociférations rebondissaient sur les murs.

Sur l'estrade en bois se trouvait un jeune homme, avec un chapeau de cow-boy surmonté d'une paire de lunettes rondes à l'air désuet. Il se trémoussait, sa chemise à carreau volant au vent, sa guitare à la main, tandis que sa voix emplissait le bar d'un air féroce :

_« Alors qu'en surface,_

_Les hautes tours de l'industrie musicale s'effondrent_

_Sous l'asphalte poussiéreux grouille le terreau_

_De ce jardin de plantes fécondes »_

La musique avait un air tellement vivant que Mathieu continua à regarder autour de lui, émerveillé.

Il vit quelques personnes parler entre elles, et Buscarron l'entraîna vers le bar où étaient accoudés quelques hommes parlant et chantant en cœur avec le chanteur sur scène qui continuait de s'égosiller.

_« Cela fait fort longtemps qu'ils se sont installés ici,_

_Dans les catacombes_

_Bien avant que des hommes en costards et cigares ne les rangent dans des boîtes_

_Et les jettent sur les ondes ! »_

Aussitôt, l'air changea, et la musique se fit plus féroce, presque bestiale. Mathieu contempla la scène, prit dans un tourbillon de musique endiablé, sous l'œil paternaliste du gérant de la taverne qui l'observait avec un petit sourire.

_« Nos guitares n'ont pas attendu ta structure pour hurler_

_Mettre un code-barres dessus ne les empêcheront pas de céder ! »_

Et ce fut à ce moment-là que Mathieu se sentit perdre pied, épousant la musique de toute son âme. Les différentes parties de son esprit à part se mirent pour une rare fois en harmonie, écoutant presque religieusement la mélodie qui leur rappelait leurs rêves déchus.

_« Bienvenue dans le Cabaret Noir !_

_Là où aucune loi ne t'enfermera_

_Ici les pirates sont les rois_

_Dans le Cabaret Noir_

_Les pirates sont les rois ! »_

Le chant se solda pour une vocifération semblable à une revendication de leurs droits les plus fondamentaux, et Mathieu ressentit un frisson lui remonter l'échine en entendant la puissance de ce hurlement.

_« FREEDOM ! »_

Mais alors que la musique reprenait pour un rythme plus calme, ressemblant au premier couplet, Buscarron le détourna de la mélodie pour le présenter à ce qui visiblement était un homme de son âge :

— Antoine, j'te présente Mathieu.

En arrière-plan, le Changeur d'âme entendit la chanson continuer, mais il prit le temps de détailler cet homme qui lui faisait face. Il était grand, ou du moins il le dépassait d'une bonne tête - mais ça, il en avait l'habitude, avec son 1 mètre 60 - et ses cheveux fous lui donnaient un air de fanfaron, ce qui contrastait avec les lunettes sérieuses juchées sur son nez. Il portait une chemise blanche légèrement ouverte sur son torse, ainsi qu'un gilet noir par-dessus. Du coin de l'œil, Mathieu remarqua le sabre à sa ceinture, ainsi que le pistolet qui l'accompagnait.

Mais son inspection se stoppa net en entendant le gérant du bar continuer :

— C'est un Changeur d'âme.

Mathieu regarda Buscarron avec des yeux ronds, tandis que la panique s'insinuait en lui comme un poison mortel.

Était-il fou ?! Il était d'un hors-la-loi ! Et balancer son identité dans une pièce remplie de gens était du suicide !

Il tenta de s'enfuir, mais la poigne ferme du gérant l'en empêcha. Fou de terreur, Mathieu lui lança un regard implorant, ne sachant pas ce que manigançait l'autre et cela lui donnant des tremblements.

Il venait d'être trahi, trahi par celui qu'il considérait comme son père. On allait le décapiter, le condamner à la peine de mort !

Mais ses suppositions effarantes se coupèrent lorsqu'il vit Antoine se mettre à glousser d'un rire franc et clair, nullement effrayant comme celui des pirates d'en-haut. Puis, dans un signe de franche camaraderie, il lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule :

— Relax mon gars, on va pas te balancer ! C'est bien mon genre, ça ! Buscarron, vieux loup de mer, tu vois pas que tu lui as fichu la frousse ?

Si au début la panique de Mathieu ne se calma pas - bien au contraire -, une voix dans sa tête continua sur la lancée du grand chevelu.

_« Calme-toi gamin, le balais à brosse a raison. Il te veut pas de mal. »_

Aussitôt son rythme cardiaque s'apaisa, et il regarda autour de lui d'un air perdu, ne saisissant la mauvaise blague qu'après quelques instants.

— Qu... Qu'est-ce que ? balbutia-t-il, encore sous le coup de l'adrénaline.

Les deux autres hommes le regardèrent, avec un grand sourire pour le pirate aux cheveux fous, et avec une lueur de malice pétillante dans les yeux de Buscarron. Finalement, une main rassurante lui ébouriffa les cheveux, et Mathieu grogna sous ce réflexe.

Derrière eux, la musique reprenait de plus belle, semblant gagner en vigueur sous les acclamations des pirates chantant en cœur :

_« Bienvenue dans le Cabaret Noir !_

_Là où aucune loi ne t'enfermera_

_Ici les pirates sont les rois_

_Dans le Cabaret Noir_

_Les pirates sont les rois ! »_

Puis, soudain, Mathieu fut surpris d'entendre le rythme se calmer brusquement, presque en même temps que la foule. Le chanteur au chapeau insolite reprit de sa voix étrangement envoûtante :

_« Dans le Cabaret Noir,_

_Les pirates sont les rois_

_Qui sauveront le quatrième art_

_Des entraves de vos lois »_

Cette partie fut répétée, et même Antoine et Buscarron fixaient le chanteur cette fois-ci. Mathieu aurait juré voir les yeux de son père adoptif briller de nostalgie, mais la musique s'intensifia, et le jeune homme comprit qu'il s'agissait de la conclusion.

Dans une montée assourdissante qui lui donna des frissons, Mathieu vit le cow-boy se jeter sur l'estrade à genoux, ses bras grattant sa guitare à un rythme fou tandis que devant lui la foule se tut, électrisée par ce qu'il se passait. Puis, comme en écho aux sentiments de cette dernière, un hurlement rebondit sur les murs de la taverne souterraine :

_« FREEDOM ! »_

Le chanteur se tut brutalement, tout comme sa musique. Un silence poignant se répandit dans l'assistance, mais quelques secondes plus tard, un tonnerre de rugissements et d'applaudissements ébranla la pièce.

Mathieu vit ainsi les pirates siffler joyeusement, et jeta un regard inquisiteur à Buscarron. Comme en réponse à sa question muette, ce fut Antoine qui répondit :

— Il s'appelle Yéyé. C'est notre chanteur, ajouta-t-il avec fierté.

— Vous avez un chanteur dans votre équipage ? demanda le Changeur d'âme avec surprise.

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? répondit le pirate en passant une main dans ses cheveux avec un grand sourire. Faut bien ça pour soigner les cœurs ! Avec la vie qu'on a, autant profiter à fond de la vie, non ?

Mathieu ne répondit pas, songeur. Mais soudain, ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il vit une silhouette familière servir quelques pirates à une table située un peu plus loin :

— Wendy ? souffla-t-il, étonné.

Buscarron suivit son regard et tomba sur sa fille avec un petit sourire. Mathieu le regarda, légèrement vexé de savoir que finalement, cette pièce n'était pas inconnue de ses plus proches amis. Antoine jeta également un coup d'œil dans sa direction, et en voyant l'intérêt de Mathieu pour la jeune serveuse, il l'appela :

— Hé, Wendy ! Tu le connais ?

Aussitôt, la spécialiste du combat aux armes blanches se retourna, sa hache fixée en bandoulière ballotant dans son dos. Son regard s'arrêta sur Mathieu, et ses lèvres peintes de rouge s'étirèrent en un grand sourire tandis qu'elle se précipitait vers lui :

— Mathieu, mon chou ! Enfin papa te laisse venir ici ! Je croyais que tu ne viendrais jamais !

— Il n'était pas prêt, rétorqua son père en la voyant ébouriffer les cheveux de son protégé qui grogna sous le réflexe familial.

La combattante posa une main sur sa hanche gauche, tandis que de sa main droite, elle tenait le plateau rempli de verres vides et prêts à être lavés. Avec dédain, elle regarda son père :

— Depuis quand un Changeur d'âme n'est pas prêt à venir au Cabaret Noir ? demanda-t-elle en une moue capricieuse.

Si pour Mathieu, savoir que Buscarron avait découvert sa véritable nature ne l'avait pas surpris, le fait que Wendy le mentionne sous ses yeux lui fit l'effet d'un second choc. Les yeux ronds, il la fixa, mais la serveuse ne sembla pas en tenir compte. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques secondes qu'il prit en compte le fait que l'endroit s'appelait véritablement le Cabaret Noir, mais il stoppa net la dispute entre la fille et son père débattant sur sa venue :

— Y'a-t-il d'autres personnes qui connaîtrait mon identité sans que je le sache ? questionna-t-il d'un ton légèrement vexé.

— Non, répondit Wendy d'un air nonchalant. Jack est tellement aveugle, tu lui aurais dit que tu étais un gradé de la Marine qu'il y aurait cru. Mais tu es si facile à discerner, mon chou, que je me demande comment on ne t'a pas encore choppé !

— Merci, fit le Changeur d'âme encore plus froissé sous la remarque.

Buscarron, en voyant la mine rembrunie de Mathieu, changea la direction de la discussion. En regardant sa fille, il poursuivit son explication :

— Je voulais surtout lui faire rencontrer Antoine, afin qu'il puisse partir.

Troisième choc pour Mathieu, qui décidément sentait que cette journée devait être la plus surprenante de sa vie :

— Partir ? Comment ça, partir ?

La lueur de gravité dans les yeux du loup de mer lui fit comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une plaisanterie, et encore moins lorsqu'il vit l'ancien pirate lui poser une main sur l'épaule d'un air désolé.

— Écoute fils, ici ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi. T'as peut-être réussi à te stabiliser, mais ça ne durera pas longtemps, crois-moi. Un jour tout va déraper, et je serai peut-être pas capable de t'aider une seconde fois. Ta place n'est pas ici.

— Pardon ? répondit le Changeur d'âme d'un ton scandalisé. Ici, c'est peut-être la seule famille que j'ai ! Je ne veux pas _partir_, et continuer à fuir ! J'ai assez couru dans ma vie !

— Arrête de te voiler la face, rétorqua son père adoptif d'un ton dur. Tu crois que je ne vois pas l'air de gamin émerveillé à chaque fois que je te parle de trésor et d'aventures ? J'ai vécu assez longtemps sur la mer pour voir qui lui appartient. Et ça, Matt', ce n'est pas un regard de jeune gars bien sage et rangé que tu as. C'est un regard fait pour l'aventure, l'action.

Mathieu sentit les mots acides qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre quitter sa langue, et fut pris de court. Comme pour appuyer les propos du vieux pirate, Antoine renchérit :

— Écoute mon gars, le vieux a raison. Si tu nous rejoins, t'auras plus jamais de contraintes, tu vivras comme tu le voudras. La liberté, ça te fait pas rêver ?

Le Changeur d'âme plongea son regard dans les yeux chocolat du pirate, complètement désarçonné par le renversement de situation qu'il vivait.

D'un côté, c'était vrai. Il en avait assez de fuir, de courir. Il ne voulait plus survivre, il voulait vivre et profiter de la vie comme n'importe qui, sans que sa malédiction ne le rende différent. Il voulait rêver d'aventures, de trésors, de monstres à combattre.

Mais… Le Choix de Buscarron était le premier endroit où il n'ait jamais pu se poser sans avoir à repartir sous les menaces. Il y avait trouvé sa famille. Buscarron, Wendy, Jack… Une famille qu'il ne voulait pas quitter. Pas maintenant qu'il avait trouvé sa place.

_« Arrête de réfléchir, gamin. Accepte, merde, et qu'on se casse enfin de ce trou paumé ! »_

_« Montre-nous la mer, gros. Y paraît que c'est libre, qu'on peut rêver sans limite. »_

_« Mathieu, j'en ai assez de fuir… Moi aussi, je veux être un pirate ! »_

_« Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose, non ? En restant ici, tu les mets en danger… »_

_« J'en ai marre d'être mis en laisse. Sortons, que je me fasse enfin les crocs. Ils ont un musicien, nom de Dieu ! »_

_« Bon, tu y vas oui ou merde ? Les hommes, tous les mêmes. Jamais contents. Accepte et qu'on en finisse ! »_

Mathieu eut du mal à ne pas laisser transparaître sa surprise. C'était rare que les Six se manifestent dans sa tête, en même temps.

Après, tout, peut-être était-ce sa destinée ? Si les autres morceaux de son esprit étaient – pour une fois – d'accord sur la même chose…

Il jeta un regard circulaire au Cabaret Noir, avant de se poser à nouveau sur les yeux du pirate prêt à le faire rentrer dans son équipage. Ce fut d'une voix fébrile que la sentence tomba :

— J'accepte.


	2. Hissé à bord

_Yo tout l'monde ! C'est Kali, de nouveau là pour vous présenter le deuxième chapitre des Pirates du Cabaret Noir !_

_Merci à tous pour vos 18 reviews, 13 follows, 23 favoris et plus de 200 vues, c'est juste incroyable O.O __J'en suis encore toute touchée en dedans de mon cœur de lapine fragile, merci beaucoup *vous fait un câlin depuis son bunker* \o/_

_Comme FFnet a décidé de planter (grumblbl *Kali pas contente*), je suis dans l'obligation de répondre à vos reviews dans ma note d'auteur, j'espère que ça ne vous gêne pas que ça soit public ^^_

_~ Réponses aux reviews :_

_Deponia : Toujours au rendez-vous à ce que je vois, merci beaucoup, ça fait très plaisir de voir que la fic' te plaît ! =D Je ferai tout pour que je ne te déçoive pas, promis ^^_

_JustePhi : Ah bon, c'était si prévisible que ça ? x) Un UA (ou AU en anglais) est un Univers Alternatif, c'est-à-dire que l'on déplace les personnages de l'œuvre originelle pour les incorporer dans un autre monde ^^ Ici donc, j'ai déplacé les youtubers dans l'âge d'or de la piraterie :)_

_SunFlamme : Eh bien, voilà la suite :D Contente que le début t'ait si bien emballée ! x)_

_Ayumi Fubuki : À vos ordres capitaine ! La suite, tout de suite !_

_King-of-licornius-patatoes : Quel étrange pseudo XD Je suis contente que l'explication de la maladie de Mathieu ne t'ai pas parue trop incompréhensible, j'avais assez peur sur ce coup-là ^^' Et désolée pour le Matoine x)_

_Yuki323 : La longueur des phrases est un problème assez récurrent chez moi. Je suis comme Proust, si on me laissait faire je pourrai faire un paragraphe de vingt lignes sans m'arrêter XD J'aime tellement parler des petits détails que ça en devient assez gênant parfois… Désolée ! ^^' Ne t'en fais pas, la fic aura bel et bien une suite, la voici d'ailleurs ;)_

_Guest : J'essayerai de faire quelques moments propices à l'imagination pour les amateurs de Matoine alors XD_

_Morgane-Ravenclaw : Le Fossoyeur et InThePanda, je les ai mis parce que c'est les premiers me venant à l'esprit dans la description de la fanfic, mais il y aura beaucoup d'autres youtubers présents dans cette fic ! (Oh et je suis dans la même maison que toi concernant ton pseudo. Bienvenue, camarade Serdaigle ! *^*)_

_Camille'Manon : En écoutant Cabaret Noir, j'ai immédiatement fait le lien avec l'épisode 35 de WTC. Et le reste de mon imagination a fait le reste… Contente de voir que le début t'emballe déjà ! °•°_

_Fishina : Et moi qui pensait que ne pas m'attarder sur le pourquoi de la « maladie » de Mathieu poserait des problèmes… Je vois que finalement c'est mieux sans prise de tête :) Je suis tellement contente de t'avoir fait découvrir (et aimer, parce qu'on ne peut qu'aimer Yéyé u.u) ce mec, il est adorable et il mérite tellement plus de succès *^* Pour la romance, je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec ce genre d'écriture, et ça me rend encore plus soulagée de voir que ça n'alourdit pas ton jugement ! =D_

_Milligramme : Encore quelqu'un qui découvre Yéyé ? Je pensais vraiment pas lui faire de la pub dans cette fanfic, dis donc O_O (mais tant mieux pour lui =3) J'espère que la suite te plaira et te semblera tout aussi prometteuse que le premier chapitre/résumé ! ^^_

_Tigrou19 : Déjà au tout début ça te semble excellent ? M-mais… O/O Merci beaucoup !_

_Siffly : Mon petit poulpe ! Tu daignes ENFIN me donner ton avis ? *cœur* Et… Tu lis ma fic en cours. Non mais arrête, je vais culpabiliser après moi '-' Je suis contente que cette fic déménage sa maman comme tu le dis si bien, et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! =3_

_Luinwe Luthien : Fan de pirates ? J'ai intérêt à pas me plante alors ! x) *pression sur mes épaules* Toi aussi tu découvres Yéyé ? O_O' Hé bah dis donc x) Merci beaucoup pour cette review élogieuse, ça me donne très beaucoup l'envie pour écrire la suite ! \o_

_Yume resonnance : Toujours au rendez-vous, toi ! :D J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre te fera aimer cette fic !_

_Nanishimie : Merci beaucoup ! Un fan-art ? O.O Oh tu sais, te donne pas cette peine hein, j'ai aussi des flemmingites (ouioui c'est une maladie d'abord) aigües parfois XD_

_Bringmethatfic : Merci ! Voilà la suite et APLUCHE ! ;D_

_G : Mais qui se cache donc derrière cette lettre ? xD En tout cas, je suis contente de voir que ça te plaît ! Merci de ta review ! :D_

_~ Fin des réponses aux reviews ~_

_J'espère que la suite ne vous déplaira pas. Je vous livre donc un chapitre un peu plus mouvementé que la dernière fois, avec un peu moins de musique, mais plus de flashbacks ! \o/_

_Il est également légèrement plus court que le précédent, deux pages Word pour être précise. Parlant de ça, je vais mettre une dernière précision concernant la fanfic : la longueur des chapitres risque d'être assez irrégulière vu que je me lance un peu en aveugle, mais j'essaierai de me limiter à cinq pages environ ^^_

**_Disclaimer : Mathieu ne m'appartient pas, Antoine non plus et son "compère" de même. Les personnages du choix de Buscarron sont la propriété du créateur de What The Cut?!, seul le Vol-au-Vent est de mon imagination !_**

_Enjoy, et n'oubliez pas la review, c'est mon seul salaire ~_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 | Hissé à bord**

Le lendemain, lorsque Mathieu ouvrit les yeux, ce fut en partie à cause du rayon de soleil venu barrer son visage d'un trait lumineux. Ébloui, le jeune homme bâilla, avant de papillonner des paupières et de s'étirer en se relevant, le tout en faisant craquer ses phalanges. Le changeur d'âme passa en revue sa chambre – ou plutôt l'endroit miteux qui lui servait de logement – d'un œil encore endormi. Son espace personnel s'étalait sur environ 10 m², et contenait uniquement un lit en bois rustique pourvu d'une maigre couverture et une armoire où ranger ses vêtements. Seule une petite lucarne laissait passer la lumière du jour dans la chambre aux murs de pierres et de chaume peu isolés, et un bougeoir était posé sur la table de nuit. Néanmoins, c'était un confort mille fois plus précieux que tout ce qu'il avait pu avoir dans sa vie de vagabond qu'il menait encore trois mois auparavant.

Mathieu fronça les sourcils même si rien d'étrange ne lui sautait aux yeux. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas, un évènement important dont il ne se rappelait pas. Oui, il oubliait quelque chose…

Puis, soudainement, un éclair de lucidité le frappa :

— Nom de dieu !

La soirée d'hier lui revint subitement en tête, et le changeur d'âme souleva prestement sa couverture pour se glisser au-dehors de son lit. Il s'avança vers l'unique fenêtre de la pièce, et il poussa un juron en voyant l'état avancé du soleil dans le ciel parsemé de quelques nuages. En catastrophe, il attrapa ses habits et les enfila à la va-vite, avant de se précipiter vers son sac en cuir dans lequel il fourra pêle-mêle son pyjama et son manteau de fourrure avant de resserrer le lacet et rabattre le haut du sac pour serrer la sangle. Sans prendre le temps de vérifier s'il ne lui manquait rien, Mathieu attrapa au vol sa cape et l'attacha en hâte ; il lança son sac sur son épaule, avant de passer en coup de vent la porte, ne prenant même pas garde à la refermer derrière lui.

Il dévala les escaliers de l'auberge quatre à quatre, pour se précipiter vers le comptoir de l'accueil. Personne n'était présent, et Mathieu grommela en fouillant les poches de son pantalon afin de trouver la clef de sa chambre. Il posa la pièce de métal sur le buffet de mauvaise qualité, avant de repartir à la recherche de son argent pour payer son logement.

Sa main s'arrêta alors qu'elle plongeait dans la bourse accrochée à sa ceinture. Le changeur d'âme jeta alors quelques coups d'œil autour de lui, et, ne voyant personne, il retira prestement sa main pour se tourner vers la porte d'entrée. Après tout, il avait accepté d'être dans un équipage de pirates, et autant garder le peu d'argent qui lui restait pour ses aventures en haute mer, non ?

Sans état d'âme – il avait volé pendant la majeure partie de sa vie, et partir sans payer sa chambre était loin d'être le plus grand crime qu'il ait pu commettre – il passa la porte, et aussitôt cela fait, il se mit à courir le plus vite qu'il put en direction du port. Son sac ballotait sur ses épaules, et malgré le froid lui giflant le visage, Mathieu se félicita de n'avoir enfilé que sa cape vert bouteille par-dessus ses vêtements : son manteau lui aurait sûrement enlevé une plus grande liberté de mouvement.

Le soleil se faisait rare en ce mois de février, mais ce jour-là, le changeur d'âme pu facilement trouver son chemin sans être gêné par la neige ou le verglas. Il zigzagua dans les ruelles qu'il connaissait par cœur, et se dirigea d'une vitesse affolante vers les mâts des bateaux qu'il voyait au loin, par-dessus les toits des maisons. Il courut ainsi pendant dix bonnes minutes ; sa vie de fuyard l'avait entraîné à courir sans s'arrêter, mais son excitation faisait battre son cœur à la chamade. Enfin, au détour d'un grand boulevard sur lequel il continuait d'avancer sans se soucier des bousculades qu'il occasionnait, le port fut sous ses yeux.

Plusieurs bateaux s'étalaient sur un kilomètre d'amarrage, tandis que les cris des mouettes volant par dizaines au-dessus de l'eau emplissaient la place, tout comme les vociférations des marins embarquant divers chargements sur les galères.

Mathieu resta un instant ébahi, son souffle erratique formant quelques volutes de fumée dans le froid matinal. Il était déjà passé par ici, mais jamais il n'avait vu une aussi grande agitation sur le port ; l'air marin lui procurait une sensation de liberté qu'il expérimentait à chaque fois qu'il venait ici. Son regard passa des matelots s'affairant sur les navires à la mer s'étendant jusqu'à l'horizon. Aussitôt, il s'imagina sur une immense caravelle, chevauchant les vagues tandis qu'il brandissait son sabre depuis la proue en direction de l'avenir, le vent fouettant son visage et ses cheveux.

Mais sa vision de liberté s'interrompit lorsqu'il se rappela qu'avant de s'aventurer sur l'océan, il devait déjà trouver le navire qui l'y emmènerait. Dès lors, le changeur d'âme s'avança d'un pas pressé sur les quais, tentant de se faire discret malgré son sac indiquant clairement qu'il allait embarquer, tandis qu'il se rappelait la description du bateau qu'Antoine lui avait faite la veille.

* * *

— _J'accepte._

_Antoine le contempla d'un air de gamin excité par un nouveau jeu, et un grand sourire fendit son visage :_

— _T'as pris la bonne décision, mon gars ! Bienvenue à bord !_

_Aussitôt, le grand chevelu se tourna vers l'assistance toujours occupée à acclamer le chanteur au chapeau de cow-boy – Yéyé, n'est-ce pas ? – tandis que Mathieu échangeait un regard déterminé avec Buscarron :_

— _Hé les gars ! On a une nouvelle recrue !_

_Certains se tournèrent alors vers Antoine, et leurs regards dévièrent presque de suite vers Mathieu qui se sentit rougir devant tant d'attention. Puis, sans qu'il ne puisse l'anticiper, l'un des pirates au milieu de la foule leva haut sa chope de bière et hurla sans ménagement :_

— _POUR LE P'TIT NOUVEAU, YO-HO !_

— _YO-HO ! hurlèrent les autres en trinquant dans un concert de rires._

_Mathieu jeta un regard surpris à Wendy, qui en retour afficha un magnifique sourire espiègle. La serveuse se tourna vers les pirates encore amassés près de l'estrade, et saisit brutalement son bras pour l'entraîner avec elle. Avant que Mathieu n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il fut jeté dans l'assemblée, et fut aussitôt accosté par un des pirates, qui lui saisit l'épaule et lui lança un sourire jovial :_

— _Alors, c'est toi le bleu ? Bienvenue à bord !_

_Le marin portait un tricorne, ainsi qu'une veste rouge flamboyante lui descendant jusqu'aux cuisses garnie de galons et autres festons dorés. Sa barbe de trois jours et ses cheveux bruns mi-longs étaient hirsutes, mais l'homme ne semblait pas s'en soucier ; son sabre à sa ceinture était encore dans son fourreau, contrairement à beaucoup d'autres pirates dans la taverne souterraine. Étrangement, la main qu'il avait posée sur son épaule répandit une douce chaleur dans le corps de Mathieu, et celui-ci mit un temps avant de répondre :_

— _M-merci. Je m'appelle Mathieu._

_L'autre répondit d'un rire franc, et se présenta :_

— _Eh bien, Matt', ravi d'faire ta connaissance ! Moi, c'est Bob Lennon, mais tu peux m'appeler Bob, ah ah !_

_Le "ah ah !" fut prononcé bien plus fort que le reste de sa phrase, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'un rire sincère, plus comme une particule ajoutée à la fin d'un discours._

_Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu continuer, un autre pirate les rejoignit, en levant sa chope haut en l'air, faisant danser le liquide dans le cristal qui par la même occasion menaçait de déborder._

_Il avait passablement l'air éméché, un regard joyeux mais à la fois rempli de souvenirs que Mathieu avait du mal à discerner. Il avait un visage ovale, assez accueillant, et portait quelques perles dans sa barbe tressée. Son tricorne était déplacé à cause de ses mouvements, et une boucle d'oreille en or représentant un sabre était accrochée à son oreille droite._

_Dès que leurs regards se croisèrent, Mathieu sentit quelque chose passer entre lui et le nouveau pirate. Comme un petit lien invisible qui venait de les relier mystérieusement. Surpris, il entendit ainsi une nouvelle fois les Six se manifester dans sa tête :_

« Je crois qu'on a trouvé le même que toi, gamin. »

« Gros ! »

« Mathieu, on est plus seuls ! »

« Incroyable… Un autre cas, plus développé ? Fascinant ! »

« Est-ce qu'ils aiment la musique… ? »

« Enfin ! Une consœur de l'autre côté ! »

_Et alors, Mathieu comprit, et il eut l'impression que le boucanier en face de lui réalisait en même temps. Celui-ci sourit encore plus et rit à s'en déchirer la gorge :_

— _Alors comme ça, le nouveau est un changeur d'âme ? Bienvenue dans la confrérie, petit !_

_Si en temps normal, Mathieu aurait sûrement roulé des yeux face à la remarque sur sa taille, la surprise de découvrir l'identité de l'homme en face de lui prit le dessus sur sa réponse :_

— _V-vous êtes… Vous êtes un changeur d'âme ?!_

_L'autre sembla s'en amuser encore plus, accentuant l'incompréhension de Mathieu :_

— _On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme ! Détends-toi mon gars, c'est la première fois que tu reconnais un autre que toi ?_

_Face à cette question, il fronça les sourcils :_

— _Comment ça, reconnaître ?_

_Quelque chose passa dans le regard de l'autre, comme un mélange de surprise et de pitié qui vexa légèrement Mathieu qui ne comprenait strictement rien à ce qu'il disait. Finalement, le pirate réagit :_

— _Laisse tomber, j't'expliquerai plus tard. Moi, c'est Kriss ! Ravi d'te rencontrer, et bienvenue à bord !_

_Mathieu voulut lui en demander plus, refusant ce manque d'explications de la part du dit-Kriss, mais il fut rapidement attiré ailleurs à cause d'une poigne l'ayant attrapé à l'épaule. Le changeur d'âme se retourna aussitôt afin de se dégager de cette pression inattendue, et il fut surpris de tomber face à Antoine qui le contemplait avec toujours cette étincelle malicieuse dansant dans son regard, mais avec une moue légèrement ennuyée :_

— _Hey, Matt', j'sais que t'es content et tout de venir avec nous à bord, mais…_

_Le pirate laissa un silence passer, et Mathieu le regarda, sourcils encore plus froncés, tandis que du coin de l'œil il essayait de repérer Kriss qui venait de disparaître avant qu'il n'ait pu lui en dire plus._

— _Écoute mon gars, tu devrais aller te coucher. Rester ici et faire la fête, je sais que c'est tentant, mais prendre la mer du jour au lendemain en ayant passé la majeure partie de sa vie à terre, c'est pas la meilleure option, crois-moi._

_Il est vrai que Mathieu aurait bien aimé rester un peu plus longtemps – notamment pour rechercher Kriss – mais la gravité dans le ton d'Antoine lui fit comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas été sage de rester. Le changeur d'âme hocha la tête, tandis que le pirate continuait :_

— _Rejoins-nous au port avant midi, troisième navire après la deuxième bitte d'amarrage. C'est un brick, deux-mâts, la figure de proue est un faucon. Tu peux pas te louper !_

_Une tape sur l'épaule plus tard et Mathieu se retrouvait devant la porte de la taverne souterraine. Le changeur d'âme resta longtemps devant celle-ci, tandis que les rires continuaient de remplir le Cabaret Noir de festivités._

_Il jeta un regard derrière lui afin de contempler une dernière fois l'univers dans lequel il entrerait définitivement demain. Il vit Wendy lui lancer un clin d'œil à travers la foule, et la plupart des pirates occupés à s'amuser. Kriss n'était plus en vue, et Antoine leva un pouce par-dessus la masse des boucaniers, comme pour l'encourager – ce qui le fit sourire._

_Soudainement, une nouvelle main se posa sur son épaule, et Mathieu sursauta. En se retournant, il vit Buscarron lui sourire, les yeux remplis d'une fierté paternelle si intense que le changeur d'âme en fut presque ému. Ce fut d'une voix tout aussi chamboulée que l'ancien pirate lui souffla :_

— _Va, fils._

_Mathieu hocha la tête, adressant un sourire timide à son père adoptif :_

— _Ça va me faire étrange de partir en mer._

— _Crois-moi, je pensais ce que je t'ai dit plus tôt. C'est à l'océan que t'appartient, pas à la terre ferme._

_Un silence s'installa entre eux, comme s'ils étaient dans une bulle le protégeant des vociférations des boucaniers déchaînés derrière eux._

— _Je devrais y aller. Autant que je sois en forme pour demain, hein ?_

_Buscarron hocha la tête, et lui ouvrit sans un mot la porte. Lorsque Mathieu passa le seuil, il entendit le gérant lui lancer d'un ton rempli de convictions :_

— _T'as un grand destin, Mathieu. Le laisse pas te filer entre les mains._

_Le changeur d'âme sourit en entendant le loup de mer dire son nom. Ce genre d'occasions-là était rare, et son cœur se serra à la pensée que demain, il ne verrait plus le pirate lui servir une chope de bière comme à son habitude, ni Wendy lui sourire avec un air espiègle, ni Jack se pavaner avec sa rapière avec maladresse._

_Mathieu fit quelques pas, s'éloignant de la porte, laissant Buscarron et les rires endiablés dans son dos. Il entendit le bois se refermer lourdement, étouffant les bruits et les vociférations qui seraient son quotidien dès le lendemain. Il remonta les marches de l'escalier de pierre sans un mot, le silence et les ténèbres l'enveloppant comme un manteau, avant de passer le rideau et de revenir dans la taverne principale._

_Il chercha Jack du coin de l'œil, mais l'histrion n'était pas en vue parmi la foule d'hommes parlant dans le bar. Avec un sourire résigné, le changeur d'âme remit son capuchon vert encore un peu humide sur sa tête, et poussa la porte du Choix de Buscarron. Le vent froid d'hiver lui mordit le visage, et il rentra seul dans la nuit, le vent et la neige tourbillonnant autour de lui comme en écho à son cœur chamboulé de cette soirée._

_Demain serait un nouveau jour._

_Demain serait le jour où sa vie prendrait enfin un sens._

* * *

Mathieu se reprit brutalement et se mit en marche malgré le froid mordant du mois de février.

_« Deuxième bitte d'amarrage, troisième navire, deux-mâts et faucon »_, se répéta-t-il en boucle dans sa tête tandis qu'il passait devant les bateaux rangés sur le port.

Le jeune homme sentit le vent lui fouetter le corps, et s'emmitoufla aussitôt dans sa cape en rabattant les pans de couleur vert bouteille contre lui. Son capuchon sur sa tête baissée, il brava la neige qui commençait à tomber, avant de se stopper brusquement en entendant les cris devant lui.

Deux matelots venaient de vociférer à leurs collègues déjà situés sur leur navire de larguer les amarres, avant de grimper précipitamment sur le bateau que Mathieu reconnut comme étant un brick. En fronçant les sourcils et en s'avançant discrètement, il remarqua soudainement la figure de proue du navire : un magnifique faucon prenant son envol sculpté dans le bois verni. En dessous des canons, les lettres étaient gravées dans la coque, affichant ainsi le nom du deux-mâts : le Vol-au-Vent.

Mathieu comprit aussitôt et s'apprêtait à s'élancer vers le navire en laissant un sourire d'excitation fleurir sur ses lèvres ; cependant, il remarqua bien vite que quelque chose clochait. Les pirates sur le pont s'agitaient d'un air excité et inquiet, et le changeur d'âme vit même l'un d'entre eux se précipiter sur les cordages des voiles afin de dérouler ces dernières. Les amarres furent larguées par trois marins qui hissèrent ensuite l'ancre d'un air laborieux.

Une peur grandissante tomba dans son ventre lorsque Mathieu comprit que l'équipage partait ; et son inquiétude s'accrut encore plus en voyant les hurlements pressés et troublés des pirates qui pour certains pointaient la ruelle en face de leur point d'amarrage du doigt. Par réflexe, Mathieu suivit leur regard et tourna la tête à gauche, et il sut aussitôt ce qui causait autant de trouble chez les matelots.

Une troupe de soldats portant l'écusson reconnaissable de la Marine se dirigeaient en courant vers eux, brandissant leurs fusils et leurs sabres en promettant des menaces de mort, et pourchassaient de près deux autres pirates qui couraient vers leur navire comme si leur vie en dépendait – ce qui était le cas.

Mathieu reconnut de suite Antoine parmi les deux fuyards, le pirate qu'il avait rencontré au Cabaret Noir faisant de grandes enjambées pour échapper à leurs poursuivants ; ses lunettes étaient de travers, et ses cheveux encore plus fous se dressaient sur sa tête avec une étrange force contre la gravité. Son compère de misère, plus petit, portait une cape grise et usée, la capuche lui recouvrant le visage et un foulard enroulé autour de son cou ; mais à cause de ces deux accessoires, Mathieu ne put pas le détailler un peu plus. Sous son capuchon, le changeur d'âme regarda pendant un moment les deux pirates courir, avant de réagir brusquement en écarquillant les yeux.

Ils fonçaient droit sur lui.

Réalisant la menace qui se dirigeait à grandes enjambées vers lui, Mathieu s'apprêta à s'échapper sur le côté, mais il vit avec horreur que la place venait d'être envahie par les soldats de la nation et que les civils étaient évacués avec précipitation. Le soleil de février, à son zénith, venait d'être recouvert par un immense nuage qui déversait de la neige à verse, troublant ainsi la vision des occupants du port.

Malgré la neige tourbillonnant sur la place, Mathieu entendit l'interpellation d'Antoine à travers le début de tempête d'une voix étouffée :

— Hé ! Matt' ! T'en a mis du temps !

La remarque faussement ironique n'amoindrit pas la peur qui s'emparait du changeur d'âme, et ce dernier se retourna juste à temps avant de se diriger vers le navire d'Antoine ; celui-ci et son compère le rejoignirent au même moment, et les deux fuyards l'encadrèrent dans sa fugue vers le Vol-au-Vent. Les pas de la Marine martelant le sol derrière eux emballèrent le cœur de Mathieu qui redoubla de vitesse ; mais il lui sembla que, peu importe les efforts qu'il ferait, on le rattraperait.

Soudainement, en relevant la tête afin de grimper sur le brick, une pierre sembla lui tomber sur la tête. Le ponton afin de monter sur le navire venait d'être _enlevé_, empêchant ainsi tout accès au bateau, ce qui enleva tout sens à sa fuite en voyant sa seule issue de secours partir sous ses yeux. Complètement paniqué, Mathieu jeta un coup d'œil aux deux pirates qui l'encadraient en ralentissant légèrement ; mais ceux-ci ne semblèrent nullement pas gênés par le fait qu'ils fonçaient droit à la mer.

Deux bras puissants lui attrapèrent subitement les avant-bras de chaque côté, et le changeur d'âme lança un regard incrédule à Antoine et son comparse qui ne cessait pas de courir et avaient empoigné brusquement ses vêtements. Celui-ci détourna la tête pour lui hurler d'un ton surpris :

— Accélère, il va te falloir de l'élan !

— De l'élan ?! répéta Mathieu dont la course-poursuite lui faisait perdre ses repères.

— Bah oui, pour sauter ! s'exclama l'autre d'un air évident.

Ce dernier fit alors face au navire qui commençait à s'éloigner, et Mathieu remarqua avec horreur qu'il ne leur restait plus que deux ou trois pas avant d'atteindre le bord des quais, et donc la mer qui commençait à s'agiter sous le mauvais temps. Terrifié, il vit les deux pirates qui l'encadraient prendre appui, et légèrement en retard, il les imita, la peur lui donnant des ailes.

L'océan défila sous ses pieds, et Mathieu sentit les prises de chaque côté de ses bras se resserrer, tandis que son regard fixait le deux-mâts qui semblait loin, beaucoup trop loin.

« Je vais tomber à la mer ! Je vais mourir ! » hurla la peur dans sa tête, tandis que son saut semblait durer une éternité.

Un cri de peur se mourut dans sa gorge, et par réflexe, il ferma les yeux, se laissant presque porter par les pirates à ses côtés. Quelques instants plus tard, il se heurta brutalement à une paroi en bois au niveau du torse ; terrifié, il sentit les prises sur ses bras le tirer vers le haut et glisser légèrement. En rouvrant les paupières, Mathieu comprit qu'il avait heurté la paroi de la coque, et que seuls ses bras étaient passés par-dessus le bastingage.

Paniqué, Mathieu agrippa de toutes ses forces le garde-fou du Vol-au-Vent, la mer rugissant sous ses pieds et ses jambes balayant l'air sans trouver un appui ou une aspérité disponible afin de se hisser sur le pont. Son capuchon s'était rabattu sur ses épaules, la neige et le vent venant siffler à ses oreilles, et sa cape claquant dans l'air.

— REMONTEZ-LE ! METTEZ-LE À L'ABRI DES BALLES !

Le hurlement au-dessus de sa tête faillit lui faire lâcher le bastingage, et au même moment, des tirs se firent entendre dans son dos. Épouvanté, Mathieu bougea encore plus, mais ses bras lui semblèrent de plomb, tandis que ses jambes battaient désespérément l'air sans trouver aucun appui.

Sur la coque contre laquelle il tentait de trouver un moyen de se hisser, des impacts de balles s'écrasèrent de part et d'autre de lui, et le changeur d'âme cria au secours sous la peur, paniquant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que ses forces l'abandonnaient.

Puis, soudain, il sentit quelque chose lui agripper férocement les poignets avant de le hisser péniblement à bord. Mathieu fut soulevé, tandis qu'à ses oreilles retentissaient les balles sifflant autour de lui et le prenant pour cible. La neige lui embuait les yeux et sa cape faillit se détacher sous le vent puissant qui s'engouffrait dans ses vêtements et qui le faisait trembler de froid.

Quand il toucha le sol, il n'eut même pas le temps de remercier son sauveur ou d'analyser la situation ; on la plaqua subitement à terre, et un ordre retentit sur le bateau :

— TOUS À TERRE !

D'après les vibrations sur le sol, Mathieu comprit que le reste de l'équipage s'était plaqué au sol. Au-dessus d'eux, les tirs se firent bien plus nourris ; mais le vent était bien trop puissant, et les voiles se gonflèrent brusquement avant de les emmener au large, rendant impossible pour les soldats de les viser à une telle distance et avec une pareille tempête de neige.

Mathieu mit un temps à réaliser qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger, et il se releva en tremblant à la fois de froid et de peur, peur qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il avait sauté et avait failli perdre la vie. Il tangua pendant un court instant sur le pont, n'étant pas habitué au roulis de la mer ainsi qu'à sentir le sol sous ses pieds après sa presque chute par-dessus le bastingage. Ses mains étaient légèrement écorchées, ses bras l'élançaient, mais le plus grave était le vent glacial qui s'insinuait sur chaque morceau de peau qu'il n'avait pas couvert. Par réflexe, il enroula les pans de sa cape autour de lui, tandis qu'il rabattait son capuchon vert sur sa tête afin de protéger son nez et ses oreilles rougis des flocons, et en humectant ses lèvres desséchées.

Il se retourna soudainement en arrière afin de voir le port qu'il venait de quitter, mais la tempête de neige était trop puissante, et il ne vit rien. Un pincement au cœur le prit lorsqu'il repensa à Buscarron, Wendy et Jack qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Il aurait voulu leur dire au revoir, sentir une dernière fois les bras tatoués de Buscarron autour de sa frêle silhouette, échanger un dernier regard malicieux avec Wendy et trinquer avec Jack autour d'un jeu de dés. Il n'avait pas pu leur dire au revoir de la manière qu'il voulait, et de terribles remords le prirent dès que l'enseigne du Choix de Buscarron s'imposa dans son esprit.

Mathieu regarda une dernière fois l'océan qui rugissait sous ses pieds-même, avant de se détourner en sentant la main d'Antoine sur son épaule. Surpris, il leva la tête pour croiser le regard du pirate, et celui-ci lui répondit par un sourire rassurant. Derrière eux, l'équipage s'activait sur les voiles et au gouvernail dans un cliquetis d'armes et de légers rires, mais le changeur d'âme darda à nouveau son regard bleu sur la mer saupoudrée de neige.

La pression sur son épaule se fit un peu plus forte, et la voix d'Antoine résonna à ses oreilles de la même manière que celle de Buscarron lorsqu'il l'avait accueilli, il y a trois mois, dans sa taverne :

— Bienvenue à bord, Mathieu.


	3. C'est la mer qui prend l'homme

_Bonjour à tous ! Me voici, après deux mois (deux mois, faut croire que je prend vraiment mon temps pour cette fanfic, désolée O.O') d'absence pour vous présenter ce troisième chapitre des __**Pirates du Cabaret Noir**__ !_

_Avant toute chose, je tiens à m'excuser : je n'ai effectivement pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews, parce qu'en ce moment... Eh bah, j'ai pleins d'examens et du coup, j'ai pas trop le temps d'aller sur FF ^^'_  
_J'espère donc que ce chapitre vous conviendra, j'ai vraiment pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et je pense (d'après ma relecture XD) que ça se sent ! =)_

_Je voudrais aussi remercier chaleureusement __**nanishimie m'ayant fait un magnifique fanart que vous pourrez trouver sur mon profil**__, c'est juste génial et ça claque sa grand-mère en croc's *^*_

_Autre petite annonce : j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que je serai bel et bien présente pour la __**Japan Expo à Paris le 5 juillet**__ ! C'est juste le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire que l'on m'ait fait (c'est le 9 mais bon on va pas chipoter) (comment ça je fais de la pub) (non) (souhaitez-le moi ou je vous tue), donc n'hésitez vraiment pas à me signaler si j'aurai la chance de vous croiser là-bas =D_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, c'est mon seul salaire je vous le rappelle ^^_

_(Sur cette magnifique transition, j'enchaîne sur le disclaimer XD)_

_**Disclaimer : Mathieu, Antoine et tous les autres personnages cités ici s'appartiennent en tant que personne. Je ne prétends pas connaître leur vie et cette fiction n'est pas écrite à but lucratif.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 | C'est la mer qui prend l'homme  
**

Mathieu sentit la main d'Antoine délaisser son épaule pour rejoindre l'équipage qui s'affairait sur le pont en vociférant des ordres et des directives. Le changeur d'âme se détourna lui aussi de l'horizon et de l'océan pour tourner le dos au garde-fou du bateau.

Il observa pendant un instant les pirates interagir entre eux, légèrement surpris et désabusé. C'était en même temps loin de sa vision de la piraterie ; il s'imaginait le fanion noir hissé en haut du navire peuplé par des hommes féroces et barbares. Même si les marins étaient habillés comme d'authentiques boucaniers, leurs rires clairs et sincères ainsi que leurs sifflotements joyeux en plein milieu d'une tempête de neige persuadaient Mathieu qu'il s'était fourvoyé.

Soudain, il entendit un cri venir d'en haut, et Mathieu leva subitement la tête. Là-haut, sur la vigie, alors qu'il neigeait à verse et que le vent rugissait dans les voiles, un pirate faisait signe aux autres, pointant l'horizon. Le changeur d'âme en resta bouche bée, surpris qu'un matelot ait eu l'audace de grimper par un temps pareil.

Alors qu'il restait là, les bras ballants, deux pirates le dépassèrent en déplaçant une caisse qui d'après leurs mouvements était assez lourde. Il suivit leur avancée périlleuse - à cause du roulis de la mer déchaînée - du regard, avant que son attention ne soit détournée par les marins tirant sur les cordages des voiles afin de régler leur position. Plus loin, il vit un autre pirate affecté au gouvernail, suivant les directives que son camarade posté à la vigie lui criait à travers le vent.

Puis, une main vint se poser - à nouveau - sur son épaule.

Mathieu vit le visage souriant de l'acolyte d'Antoine l'ayant aidé à grimper sur le Vol-au-Vent sous sa capuche qu'il n'avait pas ôtée ; en revanche, son foulard gris était baissé, laissant apercevoir sa figure juvénile et espiègle :

— Alors, ce baptême de mer ? Pas trop secoué ?

Un sourire timide fit son apparition sur les lèvres de Mathieu qui répliqua d'une voie encore éraillée par le stress :

— Disons que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de réaliser.

— Ah ah, j'te comprends.

Un silence passa entre eux, avant que le pirate ne se présente de cette voix toujours aussi enjouée :

— Appelle-moi Nyo.

Mathieu sourit, et d'un geste de la main, il serra celle de son désormais partenaire de galère.

— Moi c'est Mathieu.

— Ravi de t'avoir à bord, et désolé pour Antoine. Notre capitaine est parfois un peu inconscient avec les Marines…

Le changeur d'âme ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, et pour la deuxième fois, il ouvrit la bouche sous le choc :

— Antoine est votre capitaine ?

— Qui d'autre ? rétorqua Nyo d'un ton espiègle.

— Mais… C'est que… balbutia la nouvelle recrue encore toute secouée. Il n'est pas…

Nyo le regarda en haussant un sourcil, avant de laisser un rictus indulgent fleurir sur ses lèvres :

— Sous ses airs de fanfaron, c'est un bon capitaine.

Aussitôt, Mathieu se tut, convaincu de par l'étincelle de foi s'étant allumé dans les yeux du pirate à ses propres mots. Il semblait à ce moment si rayonnant, écartant la neige venant refroidir son visage, que le changeur d'âme tut ses propres états d'âmes.

Mais son acolyte lui fit un léger clin d'œil, amusé par sa réflexion, et reprit :

— Suis-moi, je vais te faire visiter le navire.

Mathieu ne protesta pas, et resserra les pans de sa cape autour de lui. Mine de rien, quitter le pont et la tempête glaciale s'abattant dessus le réconfortait, et il avait hâte de rentrer dans une pièce close afin de se réchauffer.

Il suivit ainsi Nyo sur le pont, bravant la neige qui embuait sa vue, avant de s'arrêter en voyant le dos de son camarade se stopper dans son avancée. Curieux, il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, pour voir que ses doigts bleuis par le froid s'étaient mis à la recherche d'une clef en particulier sur le trousseau accroché à sa ceinture. Une fois le sésame trouvé, le pirate espiègle déverrouilla la porte de la cabine en bois leur faisant face, et laissa Mathieu passer devant lui.

Le changeur d'âme se retrouva ainsi dans une pièce fermée, et il fallait bien le dire, chauffée. Avec délice, il ôta sa cape pour la suspendre au porte-manteau à sa droite, tandis qu'il entendait la porte se refermer derrière lui. Il se retourna, et vit le pirate lui adresser un sourire rassurant pendant qu'il enlevait lui aussi le manteau qui le protégeait.

Au-dehors, Mathieu entendit le vent rugir, et un frisson le parcourut quand il repensa à sa frayeur lorsqu'il avait failli passer par-dessus bord, avant de jeter un regard circulaire à la pièce légèrement étroite.

Des caisses poussiéreuses s'entassaient dans les coins, et au plafond se balançaient quelques pièces de fer s'agitant au même rythme que la mer déchaînée. Au fond de la cabine, Mathieu pouvait deviner des marches qui s'enfonçaient dans la coque à travers la pénombre provoquée par le manque de fenêtres et l'état crasseux de celles-ci. Il vit Nyo s'emparer d'une lampe à huile accrochée au mur, avant de lui faire signe de le suivre d'un geste de la tête.

Il s'approcha des marches s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs du bateau, le nouveau pirate sur ses talons :

— Fais attention à ta tête, le plafond est plutôt bas.

Mathieu hocha la tête, avant de suivre son guide dans le bateau. La descente s'annonça périlleuse, la bateau tanguant sous les assauts de la mer tandis que Nyo semblait parfaitement à l'aise. Le changeur d'âme s'accrocha ainsi à la rambarde de toutes ses forces, faisant rire le flibustier à la capuche :

— Va falloir t'entraîner si tu veux pouvoir sortir lors d'une attaque ! fit-il en riant d'un ton moqueur.

— Des attaques ? Ça arrive souvent ? demanda le jeune homme d'un air légèrement inquiet.

Seul un rire plus clair encore lui parvint d'en bas. Encore agrippé au garde-fou de l'escalier, Mathieu fronça les sourcils, vexé d'une telle réaction, avant de lâcher la barrière d'un air déterminé. D'un pas qui se voulait assuré, il descendit quelques marches sans être affecté par le roulis de la mer, quand tout à coup, le Vol-au-Vent fit une embardée spectaculaire qui lui arracha un cri de surprise ; son équilibre vacilla comme une chandelle dans le vent, et il se sentit projeté en avant sans rien pouvoir faire.

Il dévala l'escalier dans des mouvements complètement désordonnés, avant de s'écraser finalement au sol sous les yeux légèrement perplexes de Nyo qui gardait toujours un immense sourire sous son visage. Mathieu grogna sous la douleur, son poignet droit l'élançant de tout son être, tandis qu'au-dessus de lui, son camarade riait à s'en déchirer la gorge :

— Eh ben mon gars, t'as vraiment pas le pied marin !

Le changeur d'âme se releva en grognant, et tenta de taire le rire narquois et rocailleux dans sa propre tête qui semblait faire écho à celui de Nyo. Il massa son poignet douloureux, avant de se tendre soudainement, prêt à parer une nouvelle chute, en sentant que le bateau faisait une nouvelle embardée. Mais la nouvelle recrue déchanta rapidement en voyant que le pirate, lui, était resté droit comme un piquet, comme si la secousse ne l'avait pas le moins du monde affecté, avec toujours ce même sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Piqué dans son amour-propre, Mathieu souffla légèrement, avant que l'autre ne lui coupe la parole d'un ton indulgent :

— Tu verras, tu finiras par t'y faire. C'est une question d'habitude.

Nyo reprit alors son chemin à travers la pièce sombre, guidant son nouvel ami avec la lampe à huile éclairant son visage dans la pénombre. Mathieu jeta quelques coups d'œil autour de lui, et il repéra que cette fois-ci la pièce s'étalait tout en longueur, derrière l'escalier en lui-même, comme si elle s'étendait sous tout le pont. Dans la partie où Nyo l'amenait, d'autres caisses étaient aussi empilées, et Mathieu pouvait voir que de nombreuses piles de linges s'entassaient dans un coin. Il remarqua soudainement que des canons étaient alignés en face de la coque, et il nota également que le bois renfoncé au niveau de leurs bouches était sûrement une trappe destinée à être ouverte un cas d'attaque.

Mais son guide avança encore un peu plus, et résigné, il se décida à le suivre en taisant toutes les questions se bousculant dans sa tête. Ils arrivèrent devant une nouvelle porte, qui cette fois-ci n'était pas verrouillée, et le changeur d'âme vit l'autre pirate pousser le panneau de bois sans aucun effort.

— Voilà les chambres. Tu pourras te prendre l'un des hamacs pas loin, je t'aiderai à l'accrocher si tu veux.

Nyo pointa du doigt la pile de linge que Mathieu avait remarqué en entrant, avant de se décaler pour laisser le nouveau matelot inspecter la pièce.

Une dizaine de hamacs environ se balançaient au rythme du Vol-au-Vent, à des hauteurs variables, et quelques habits étaient suspendus aux porte-manteaux fixés sur le bois. Un hublot en verre laissait passer la lumière du jour, mais la tempête au-dehors faisant rage, seules les vagues frappant contre la vitre faisaient varier la luminosité déjà faible.

Mathieu ne bougea pas, contemplant pendant un moment sa nouvelle chambre commune, avant de se retourner vers Nyo qui avait posé sa lampe à huile sur un support destiné à cet effet afin de chercher l'un des hamacs empilés dans l'autre pièce. Le jeune pirate revint les bras chargés, portant en sifflotant un pack de linge, que Mathieu l'aida aussitôt à porter. Ils laissèrent tomber le hamac d'un blanc légèrement sale sur le sol des chambres, et son camarade lui demanda d'un ton enjoué :

— Où veux-tu te mettre ?

Mathieu suivit son regard vers le plafond, et il remarqua alors les dizaines de crochets en fer fixés au plafond dont certains supportaient les hamacs suspendus dans la pièce. Laissant son regard dériver, il nota alors un emplacement un peu plus au fond de la cabine, près de la fenêtre, et Nyo suivit son regard avec un sourire.

Tout à coup, son camarade se pencha vers le lit chiffonné au sol, en attrapa une extrémité avant de la lancer soudainement vers lui, qu'il réceptionna avec des gestes maladroits. De son côté, le pirate avait déjà soulevé sa partie, et le changeur d'âme peina à soulever la sienne : mine de rien, le hamac pesait, et il se demanda pendant un instant comment Nyo avait-il fait afin de le porter seul jusqu'à la chambre sans être essoufflé.

Ils amenèrent le lit suspendu jusqu'à l'emplacement que Mathieu avait sélectionné du regard, avant que ce dernier ne laisse subitement tomber sa partie au sol. Nyo lui lança un coup d'œil complice, sans lâcher son extrémité, avant d'enrouler la boucle du hamac autour de son poignet d'un mouvement expert. Le changeur d'âme l'observa faire avec un haussement de sourcil, légèrement crispé sous le roulis de la mer, et sa question franchit ses lèvres avant même qu'il n'ait pu s'en empêcher :

— Comment on va faire pour l'y accrocher ?

— Observe, rétorqua d'un ton joueur ce dernier.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Nyo sauta en l'air d'un bond magistral, et sous les yeux ébahis de Mathieu, il saisit d'une poigne ferme une barre en bois fixée au plafond lui servant d'ancrage. Le changeur d'âme regarda son ami se balancer au-dessus du sol à la force de son bras, l'extrémité du hamac enroulée autour de son autre main, comme si le poids de ce dernier ne l'influençait pas le moins du monde.

Puis, en tirant la langue, le jeune pirate entreprit de se balancer en avant et en arrière, entraînant le hamac traînant sur le sol, avant de subitement dérouler sa prise sur la boucle du linge et de la lancer vers le crochet fixé non loin de lui. Dans un mouvement quasi-parfait, le nœud coulant s'accrocha sur la pointe recourbée, avant de se resserrer brutalement lorsque Nyo tira dessus d'un coup sec. Ébahi, Mathieu mit un temps avant de réagir, et s'empressa aussitôt de passer l'autre extrémité du hamac à son ami, ne bronchant pas sous le poids du lit. Le pirate répéta exactement la même action, comme s'il avait pratiqué le lasso toute sa vie, avant de finalement se laisser tomber au sol après avoir resserré une dernière fois le hamac afin de s'assurer qu'il ne se détacherait pas.

Le changeur d'âme ne cacha pas sa surprise face à l'agilité exceptionnelle du pirate, et celui-ci lui répondit par un sourire éclatant, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le hamac se balançant à présent au rythme de la mer comme ses frères.

— La hauteur te va ? demanda-t-il d'un ton satisfait.

— Je... Euh... Oui ? répondit difficilement Mathieu toujours pas remis de sa surprise.

— Hé, ça va ? On dirait que c'est la première fois que tu vois un hamac !

— Non, c'est juste que... C'était incroyable ! Comment peux-tu sauter à une telle hauteur sans aucun effort ? questionna le changeur d'âme impressionné.

Nyo se gratta la tête à travers sa capuche masquant toujours son visage, et afficha un sourire gêné.

— C'est... Disons que c'est un don. J'ai l'habitude de sauter et bondir partout depuis que je suis tout petit, rajouta-t-il en riant légèrement.

Mathieu lui renvoya un sourire compréhensif, avant de ramener son attention sur son hamac. Il dépoussiéra d'un coup de main le linge, avant de tester la robustesse du tout en s'appuyant légèrement.

— C'est du solide, t'en fais pas. Si même Antoine arrive à dormir là-dedans...

Le changeur d'âme pencha la tête, surpris par l'information – il lui semblait pourtant que la capitaine avait une cabine à part –, mais aussitôt le pirate changea de ton pour se rattraper d'un ton pris sur le fait :

— S'il te plaît, ne lui dis pas que je t'ai dit ça. Il va me faire nettoyer le pont pendant une semaine sinon.

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Mathieu, légèrement attendri :

— Promis.

Aussitôt, l'autre claqua dans ses mains, et se détourna du hamac pour revenir vers la porte et prendre la lampe à huile :

— Bien ! Viens avec moi, je vais te faire visiter le reste du navire.

Mathieu ne broncha pas, et s'avança sur les talons de son guide en refermant la porte des chambres derrière lui. Même s'il ne s'était toujours pas habitué au roulis de la mer sous ses pieds, il avançait à présent d'un air plus assuré, et arrivait presque à marcher au même rythme que Nyo.

Ainsi, ils repassèrent devant les canons attachés aux parois de la coque, le vent sifflant à travers les brèches des trappes servant à tirer en cas d'attaque. Ils dépassèrent l'escalier qu'ils venaient de monter, s'enfoncèrent un peu plus loin dans le bateau tanguant au rythme de l'océan, avant que le pirate espiègle ne s'arrête une nouvelle fois devant une porte. Celle-ci était fermée à clef, et il ressortit son trousseau pour déverrouiller l'entrée. Mathieu le regarda faire avec curiosité, et se recula légèrement afin de permettre à son camarade d'ouvrir le panneau de bois.

Cette fois-ci, Nyo n'entra pas dans la pièce, mais se colla contre la porte ouverte afin de permettre au changeur d'âme d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Celui-ci s'approcha alors de la salle plongée dans la pénombre, essayant d'y distinguer quelque chose à l'aide de la lampe à huile que son ami tenait à bout de bras.

Il discerna des sacs de toiles empilés entre eux, des caisses scellées ainsi que des tonneaux calés les uns contre les autres. Derrière lui, il entendit Nyo lui expliquer :

— C'est la réserve. Si jamais t'as un petit creux, n'hésite pas ! Évite seulement de piller les oranges et les citrons. On en a pas beaucoup, et ce serait dommage qu'on attrape la Maladie, hein ?

Mathieu entendit aussitôt une voix chuchoter au creux de son oreille d'un ton nasillard :

_« Scorbut. Maladie causée à cause du manque de fruit et de légumes. Principale cause de mortalité chez les marins, bien avant les combats ou les naufrages. Provoque la perte des dents, des œdèmes, une fragilité du corps et entraîne la mort dans la semaine. Seul le jus de citron ou les oranges permettent d'y échapper. »_

Le changeur d'âme déglutit face à cet information que le rationnel venait de lui confier, avant d'échanger un regard légèrement effrayé envers Nyo.

— Ne t'en fais pas, on fait souvent des escales pour se ravitailler, le rassura le pirate d'un ton confiant.

Puis, ce dernier referma la porte à clef après que Mathieu soit sorti de la réserve. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'ils allaient faire ensuite, une embardée monstrueuse agita le Vol-au-Vent qui tangua sur sa droite, entraînant les deux pirates dans son mouvement.

Les deux matelots se rattrapèrent aux premiers appuis qu'ils trouvèrent ainsi, Mathieu qui fut projeté en arrière s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à la rambarde de l'escalier qu'il serra à en laisser une marque dans le bois quant à Nyo, malgré son agilité innée, il fut forcé de se rattraper à la poignée de la porte de la réserve en fronçant les sourcils, surpris par ce mouvement brusque du navire.

— C… C'était quoi ? demanda le changeur d'âme encore secoué.

— Les autres doivent avoir du mal en haut, répondit son ami sans ôter son air soucieux de son visage.

— La tempête ? suggéra la nouvelle recrue.

— Non.

La réponse fusa d'un ton catégorique, et Mathieu observa Nyo se ruer vers les escaliers auxquels il s'accrochait désespérément en anticipant une nouvelle embardée du bateau. Il vit le marin grimper les marches quatre à quatre malgré le roulis infernal de la mer, et ce dernier disparut en un instant.

Le changeur d'âme hésita à suivre son guide, complètement perdu, mais ce moment ne dura pas longtemps poussé par l'adrénaline, il tenta lui aussi de grimper l'escalier, à une vitesse bien moins conséquente à cause du manque d'habitude. Quand il atteignit enfin le haut des marches, il fut aussitôt projeté contre le mur de la pièce, s'accrochant comme il put aux caisses empilées là le Vol-au-Vent s'agitait sur la mer d'un mouvement infernal, tandis que la tempête glaciale au-dehors faisait rage.

Dans un effort conséquent, il attrapa sa cape accrochée au porte-manteau de la salle, avant de se l'attacher avec des gestes tremblants et maladroit sous le roulis de l'océan. Quand il eut fini de sceller la boucle autour de son cou, il rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête en grimaçant, avant de s'élancer au-dehors en poussant la porte.

Le vent l'enveloppa dans un manteau glacial affreux qui s'insinua sur chaque morceau de peau qu'il laissait à découvert. La neige troubla sa vue dans un brouillard rugissant, et malgré ses efforts, il n'arriva pas à distinguer ce qui se trouvait à plus de cinq pas devant lui.

Il entendit des cris au-dessus de sa tête, et par réflexe, il leva le regard évidemment, il ne vit rien, mais il comprit bien vite que le pirate s'étant élancé à la vigie leur criait au danger. Tourmenté par ce qui se passait autour de lui, Mathieu resta légèrement ballant, ne sachant pas quoi faire, avant de se faire violemment bousculer par un pirate qui passait par là en courant d'un pas précipité :

— Ho ! Le bleu, dégage de là !

L'interjection fit aussitôt réagir le changeur d'âme qui dévisagea pendant un instant celui l'ayant réprimandé.

L'intéressé avait un visage rond qu'il aurait presque pu qualifier de jovial si un air féroce et acharné ne s'était pas peint sur ses traits. Ses cheveux, presque aussi fous que ceux d'Antoine, s'ébouriffaient sous le vent rageur, et plusieurs cicatrices barraient ses pommettes et son front, traces de nombreux combat qu'il avait dû mener au cours de son existence. Le pirate avait une chemise blanche du même style que son capitaine, par-dessus laquelle se trouvait une veste en feutre marron apparemment de mauvaise qualité. Il portait à sa ceinture le même armement que ses comparses : un sabre et un pistolet côte à côte, à la différence qu'un deuxième colt se trouvait dans sa main, faisant frissonner Mathieu.

Mais la voix féroce et brutale du matelot reprit bien vite :

— T'es bouché ou quoi ? Dégage !

Vexé et surtout surpris d'être malmené ainsi par l'un des pirates alors que tous ceux qu'il avait croisés s'étaient montrés compréhensif et accueillant, Mathieu ne put s'empêcher de répondre d'un ton acide :

— Tu as besoin d'une arme en pleine tempête ?

La lueur rageuse au fond des yeux de son interlocuteur sembla doubler de volume tandis qu'une grimace déformait ses traits. Alors qu'il allait répondre une insulte d'après son attitude, le changeur d'âme entendit un énorme bruit sourd et aqueux derrière lui avant même qu'il n'ait put se retourner, le pirate féroce le poussa brutalement d'une main sur le côté tandis que de l'autre, il visait de son colt l'endroit où il se trouvait une fraction de seconde auparavant.

Il tomba sur le pont de tout son poids au moment où la détonation partait, et il dut papillonner des yeux plusieurs fois pour effacer les taches noires qui venaient troubler sa vision. Dans son dos, il un énorme "splash" retentissant dans la mer déchaînée, avant qu'une énorme vague ne s'abatte contre la coque, faisant tanguer le Vol-au-Vent comme jamais. Entraîné par le roulis, Mathieu glissa sur le pont pour finalement percuter le garde-fou à l'autre bout du bateau et s'y accrocher de toutes ses forces, craignant de passer par-dessus bord.

Il chercha des yeux le pirate l'ayant poussé, mais il ne vit qu'une masse de marins bougeant dans tous les sens et vociférant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Toujours cramponné au bastingage, le changeur d'âme jeta un coup d'œil à la mer sur sa gauche, complètement démontée, la neige tournoyant sur les flots. Et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang.

Une ombre gigantesque sembla passer sous le navire et glissa sous la surface pour s'en aller au loin, sous le regard éberlué de Mathieu qui ne put pas détacher son regard de la silhouette. Cette dernière devait bien mesurer au moins 250 pieds, et elle mit longtemps à passer sous la coque tant sa longueur était gargantuesque. Une traînée rouge dans son sillage, bien vite balayée par les vagues déchaînées de l'océan, indiqua à la nouvelle recrue que le tir de tout à l'heure venait visiblement de lui sauver la vie. Il ne fut capable de bouger que lorsqu'il vit les immenses bras qui ondulaient sous les flots rattaché à l'énorme corps un peu plus loin. Son cœur battant encore à la chamade, il se retourna vers l'équipage pour appeler à l'aide, complètement épouvanté par ce que le monstre dans les profondeurs était capable de faire.

Mais les pirates ne prirent même pas le temps de s'enquérir de son avis. Déjà, ils se précipitaient tous vers les voiles pour tirer sur les cordages, et un cri domina ceux de tous les autres tandis que Mathieu reconnaissait la voix d'Antoine :

— REDRESSEZ LE NAVIRE ! LES TOURBILLONS VONT NOUS FAIRE SOMBRER !

Le hurlement donna des frissons à Mathieu, qui constata en effet que la bête, de par sa corpulence gigantesque, causait d'immenses remous dans la mer déchaînée, et certains siphons se formaient déjà non loin du Vol-au-Vent.

Paniqué, le changeur d'âme s'éloigna du garde-fou, désireux de s'écarter au plus vite du monstre, tandis que des voix alarmées retentissaient déjà dans sa tête :

_« On va mourir ! On va mourir ! »_

_« Gamin, bouge de là bordel ! »_

_« Les siphons vont nous entraîner par le fond et... Nom de Dieu ! »_

_« Gros ! Fais quelque chose ! »_

_« Va les aider au lieu de ne rien faire ! Sauve-toi la vie ! »_

_« Cet animal est gigantesque ! »_

Malgré ses tentatives pour taire les différentes parties de son esprit, Mathieu s'élança vers la masse des pirates ; alors qu'il courait et glissait sur le pont à cause des remous de l'océan, il sentit une main agripper son épaule pour le stabiliser, et ses yeux épouvantés croisèrent ceux, presque rassurants, de Nyo.

— Il y a un monstre gigantesque là-bas ! s'écria-t-il aussitôt en pointant la mer du doigt.

— Je sais, répondit gravement son acolyte qui remonta le foulard sur son visage. Va dans les cabines, tu seras à l'abri.

Le changeur d'âme ne fut pas dupe. Ils étaient en mer, et si le navire coulait, être dans les cabines ne le sauverait pas de la noyade. Déterminé mais toujours aussi angoissé, il rétorqua :

— Je peux faire quelque chose pour aider, non ?!

Nyo laissa son regard errer sur le pont, toujours pressé par le temps et les tourbillons se faisant de plus en plus grand tandis que l'équipage s'échinait toujours sur les cordages dans une tentative désespérée de sortir des courants marins. Dépité, il secoua la tête en signe de négation :

— Non, il n'y a rien à...

— Hé, le bleu ! Prend ça et tire ! aboya une voix rauque à l'autre bout du bateau.

Mathieu reconnut la voix du pirate lui ayant sauvé la vie un peu plus tôt, et se précipita aussitôt vers le marin à l'air féroce qui tirait à lui tout seul trois cordes sur la grande voile. Les autres étaient trop occupés à manœuvrer le gouvernail ou le mât de misaine, et le mât principal était gardé par trop peu de matelots qui peinaient à gouverner leur trajectoire. Sans hésiter, il attrapa une corde des bras du marin, et se mit à tirer de la même manière que ce dernier ; en orientant la voile vers la gauche, là où soufflait le vent, ils avaient une chance de s'en sortir...

_« Gamin, lâche pas. Lâche pas. »_

_Lâche pas_. Cette simple directive, Mathieu se la répéta en boucle tandis qu'il s'accrochait de tout son poids au cordage qui lui brûlait les mains à cause de son frottement, tandis que sa cape claquait dans son dos et que la neige lui embuait la vue.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, et remarqua que la plupart des pirates tiraient sur les cordes de toutes leurs forces ; mais ils n'étaient pas assez sur le grand mât : le gouvernail semblait presque impossible à manœuvrer et tous s'étaient jetés dessus dans l'espoir de le débloquer. Alors que la situation devenait critique, le changeur d'âme entendit un cri venir de vers le haut ; apparemment, la sentinelle n'avait pas pu descendre tant le vent était violent.

Et alors que tout lui semblait perdu, la corde dans ses mains lui fila entre les doigts comme un serpent tandis qu'il s'y raccrochait corps et âme malgré les brûlures occasionnées par celle-ci :

_« Gamin, j'arrive. »_

Au moment où la voix rauque de sa personnalité dominante chuchotait à son oreille, Mathieu sentit une ardeur presque surnaturelle traverser son corps. D'un coup, il perçut la force dans ses bras lui revenir et tripler de volume ; la corde dans ses mains s'arrêta soudainement de se dérouler d'une simple pression, et sous les yeux éberlués du pirate féroce à sa gauche, il commença à ramener le cordage qu'il avait perdu. En un éclair, il avait regagné la portion de corde qu'il avait laissé filer, il continua à faire ainsi tandis qu'en hauteur, il entendit le bois du mât grincer.

Alors qu'il réalisait seulement ce qu'il venait de faire, la voile du haut - celle qu'il manœuvrait - située sur le mât principal tourna lentement vers la gauche, et, entraînée, la deuxième voile suivit son mouvement, rendant la tâche bien plus facile pour les pirates qui la dirigeaient. Son voisin, qui visiblement n'en croyait pas ses yeux d'après sa bouche ouverte, sembla reprendre ses esprits en voyant cela, et il vociféra à ses camarades situés au gouvernail :

— TOUS À BÂBORD !

L'équipage hurla quelques acquiescements, et le pont s'ébranla sous les pas des marins acharnés. Les autres matelots, occupés avec le mât de misaine devant eux, s'y mirent à plusieurs, et comme le mât principal avait déjà entraîné le Vol-au-Vent, la tâche fut bien plus facile. Bien vite, le brick vira à bâbord et fila sur les flots déchaînés à une vitesse folle, entraîné par la bourrasque qui balayait l'océan.

Mathieu tint le cordage entre ses mains à s'en déboîter les bras, mais rien ne lui fit lâcher prise. Le vent fit tomber sa capuche et claquer sa cape verte, tandis que le navire quittait la zone des siphons meurtriers sans aucun dommage. En fermant les yeux, car la neige troublait sa vision, le changeur d'âme resta prostré dans sa position, à tirer la voile principale sans effort, complètement crispé. Ce ne fut qu'en sentant un tapotement sur son épaule qu'il osa rouvrir les paupières, et il constata que même si les vagues étaient bien moins hautes, le vent soufflait toujours et les emportait toujours plus loin sur l'océan. Soulagée, il laissa un peu de corde filer entre ses doigts, comprenant que le bateau garderait le cap, et il découvrit ses mains rougies par les frottements de cette dernière.

Puis, il s'autorisa à lever le regard, et tomba sur le visage éberlué du pirate ayant failli l'insulter lorsqu'il était sur le pont. Celui-ci l'observa attentivement, et derrière eux, Mathieu pouvait entendre les pirates se remettre de leur entrevue avec la mort.

Les yeux chocolat et méfiants du marin le scrutèrent presque jusque dans son âme, et après un silence pendant lequel la neige tournoyait autour d'eux, il laissa échapper :

— Mon gars, tu viens de nous sauver la vie.


	4. Tu es spécial

_Hey hey hey ! Qui est de retour avec le chapitre 4 des Pirates du Cabaret Noir ? C'est Kali !_

_Et je n'ai pas battu mon record. La dernière fois, j'ai posté le 7 avril. Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 6 juin. #ÇaNeFaitPasDeuxMoisPileKali #Nuance_

_Blague (pourrie) à part, je souhaite tous vous remercier du fond du cœur parce que je viens d'atteindre les 40 followers, 28 favoris et 54 reviews en seulement trois chapitres, et c'est juste dingue. Merci. Merci énormément pour l'attention que vous portez à cette fanfic.  
Et voilà les réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_Harmonie : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir de te voir aussi enthousiaste ! La "grosse bestiole" sera révélée un jour, ne t'en fais pas =P_

_Alice's cat : Hé bien non, raté x) La suite tout de suite ! (#BDM)_

_JustePhi : C'est un peu tard pour te dire merci pour cette review anonyme, mais... Merci *cœur*_

_Voilà, c'est tout. Je vous donne rendez-vous en bas pour certaines clarifications qui, je pense, vous serviront sûrement ^^_

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages cités ne sont pas de ma création originale. Je n'utilise que l'image que ceux-ci véhiculent à travers leurs vidéos et je ne prétends pas connaître leur vie ou vouloir leur manquer de respect. L'image de couverture est un dessin de Nanishimie, que vous pouvez trouver sur son profil DeviantArt (lien sur mon profil).**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 | Tu es spécial**

Un moment de silence passa longuement sur le pont, entrecoupé par les fracassements des vagues sur la coque, mais Mathieu ne décrocha pas son regard de celui du pirate qui lui avait parlé d'un ton admiratif pour la première fois. Surpris et légèrement sonné par la force étrange qui avait habité son corps pendant quelques instants, il n'osa pas parler, jusqu'à ce que l'autre ne lui tende la main d'un air déterminé :

— Je comprends mieux pourquoi t'es là. Changeur d'âme ?

La question surpris d'autant plus Mathieu ; il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un sembler aussi à l'aise avec sa… Maladie, d'autant plus que le pirate lui _tendait la main_. Mais il prit la paume du matelot dans la sienne malgré tout, comprenant par là qu'ils recommençaient leurs rapports à zéro d'une poignée de mains, le tout en balbutiant :

— Je… Euh… Oui…

Le flibustier haussa un sourcil, en penchant la tête sur le côté d'un air agréablement surpris :

— Belle technique. J'avais déjà vu Kriss faire ça avant, mais jamais aussi… Instinctivement.

Aussitôt, le changeur d'âme réagit à l'annonce du nom cité, se rappelant de leur échange dans le Cabaret Noir :

— Kriss ?! Tu sais où il se trouve ? Il faut absolument que je le trouve, j'ai quelque chose à-

— Oh, calme-toi le bleu, répondit d'un air nonchalant son interlocuteur. Il doit sûrement être à la vigie, et ça m'étonnerait qu'il redescende avant un moment.

— La… La vigie ?

Mathieu ouvrit de grands yeux, déstabilisé en repensant au matelot qui avait effectivement crié à travers la tempête pour guider ses camarades au gouvernail. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que l'autre changeur d'âme serait là-haut, et de ce qu'il avait compris de sa personnalité lors de leur première rencontre, le pirate semblait bien plus à l'aise au sol, entouré de choppes de bières. Un sourire narquois de la part de celui en face de lui le mit face à la vérité :

— Bah ouais, la vigie. Faudrait que t'arrête d'avoir l'air surpris de tout mon gars, on dirait que tu découvres le monde, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un gosse en face de moi.

Le sarcasme et la moquerie présente dans la voix rauque du pirate vexa légèrement Mathieu qui rétorqua du tac-au-tac :

— Excuse-moi de vouloir en apprendre plus sur un équipage dont je ne connais que cinq membres et dont je suis censé faire partie.

Au moment où il prononçait ces mots, la situation sembla encore plus étrange aux yeux du changeur d'âme. C'était vrai, il devait au moins y avoir une dizaine de personnes – sûrement plus – sur ce navire, et techniquement, il ne connaissait réellement qu'Antoine et Nyo, les seuls avec qui il avait échangé plus que deux phrases. Bob et Kriss s'étaient éclipsés en coup de vent dans la taverne souterraine, et il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom de l'interlocuteur au sang chaud en face de lui. Interlocuteur qui haussa à nouveau un sourcil, légèrement pris au dépourvu, avant qu'un autre sourire ne fleurisse sur son visage parsemé de légères cicatrices :

— Si ça t'aide, je m'appelle Victor, ou Viktor. Avec un c ou un k, peu importe, le son est le même.

— T'aime avoir l'embarras du choix, non ? lança Mathieu en lui renvoyant son rictus.

Le pirate l'observa un moment, avant d'éclater de rire d'une voix rauque :

— J't'aime bien, petit !

Aussitôt, le changeur d'âme se renfrogna :

— Je suis pas "petit".

— Bien sûr.

Mathieu laissa un grognement lui échapper, vexé, avant de voir Victor lui pointer quelque chose sur le pont qu'il suivit du regard :

— Tu vois les gars, là-bas ? Y'a la majorité de l'équipage.

Le changeur d'âme plissa les yeux, et malgré la masse informe qui s'agitait sur le plancher du Vol-au-Vent il reconnut la veste rouge et flamboyante de Bob. D'autres matelots marchaient sur le pont à travers la neige dont les flocons tombaient à un rythme moins soutenu, parlant entre eux et les traits tendus par ce qu'ils venaient d'éviter.

— Celui avec la guitare en bandoulière dans le dos, c'est Yéyé. Chanteur de l'équipage.

— Chanteur ? C'est un poste ? fit Mathieu en haussant les sourcils malgré le fait qu'il connaissait déjà le rôle du pirate, l'ayant déjà vu dans le Cabaret Noir.

Ce dernier rehaussait son chapeau de paille surmonté de ses drôles de lunettes sur sa tête – le changeur d'âme se demanda pendant un instant comment le vent n'avait pas eu raison du couvre-chef – et ses cheveux bouclés volaient au gré de la tempête. Contrairement aux autres, il ne semblait pas vraiment armé, et sa tenue fit frissonner Mathieu : il n'était vêtu que d'une simple chemise à carreaux et d'un gilet en cuir noir, tandis que son pantalon semblait coupé grossièrement en dessous de ses genoux. Dans son dos, la fameuse guitare qu'il avait utilisée sur scène la nuit auparavant ballotait selon ses mouvements. Mathieu ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment en instrument de musique, mais il nota que le bois dans laquelle elle avait été taillée avec une grande maîtrise lui était inconnu.

— Y'a pas de poste ici, répondit calmement le pirate d'un air posé. Juste la liberté.

La réponse philosophique de Viktor fit sourire Mathieu, avant que celui-ci ne reprenne :

— Et là, c'est Links.

Son doigt pointa un pirate avec un tricorne noir sur la tête, un léger bouc et une tenue plus "classique" de boucanier comme le changeur d'âme se l'imaginait : une chemise blanche recouverte par un gilet noir semblable à la tenue d'Antoine, ainsi qu'un sabre pendant à sa ceinture. Un ruban vert était enroulé autour du tricorne, faisant détonner le chapeau parmi toutes ces nuances monochromes.

— Là, c'est Bob, Bruce, Tim…

Le regard de Mathieu s'attarda un instant sur Bob, qu'il connaissait déjà, avant de passer sur l'homme qui se tenait à côté de lui. Il était chauve, avec la même tenue que Links, cependant il semblait d'un naturel plus calme et posé, parlant avec un jeune garçon à côté de lui. Suivant le regard de Victor, il passa au dernier pirate qui, comme Antoine, portait des lunettes et avait les cheveux châtains. Cependant, et contrairement aux autres, il n'avait pas de sabre à la ceinture, mais une espèce de fourreau décoré de gravures et laissant dépasser la garde d'une épée sur laquelle il crut distinguer la lettre « D ». Le changeur d'âme y jeta un œil curieux avant de reporter son attention sur Viktor, mais celui-ci ne dit rien. Avec un léger reniflement, il désigna de la tête un autre homme au visage couvert de suie, et Mathieu aurait juré qu'il avait une pelle posée contre son épaule :

— Et lui… Lui, c'est le Fossoyeur.

— Fossoyeur ? C'est son nom ? demanda la nouvelle recrue en penchant la tête sur le côté sous la surprise.

Le boucanier lui renvoya un regard meurtrier, comme si le fait qu'il s'intéressait à cet homme le contrariait fortement :

— Bien sûr que non, c'est son ancien métier. Il s'appelle François.

Mathieu regarda à nouveau le dit-François, et à présent, il était sûr que c'était bien une pelle qu'il tenait dans sa main, attisant encore plus sa curiosité :

— C'est une pelle ?!

Viktor lui lança un regard médusé avant de répondre d'un ton féroce :

— En plus d'être bouché, t'es aveugle. Dis-moi, tu as d'autres facultés que changeur d'âme pour compenser ?!

Mathieu se renfrogna sous la remarque, vexé.

— Ce n'est pas commun, se justifia-t-il.

— Si tu t'attends à trouver quelque chose de commun ici, t'es vraiment mal tombé. Maintenant arrête d'avoir l'air ébahi par tout ce que tu vois, c'est soûlant.

Le changeur d'âme se mordit la langue afin de ne pas en dire plus, comprenant que le sujet du Fossoyeur semblait énerver encore plus son interlocuteur. Balayant encore une fois le pont du regard, un mouvement le fit tiquer, et il observa, indécis, la silhouette qui venait de grimper par les filets des voiles en direction de la vigie. Comme si Victor lisait dans ses pensées, le pirate lança :

— Elle, c'est Ginger. Et avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, oui, c'est son nom, ajouta-t-il avec un rictus moqueur.

Encore plus blessé, Mathieu foudroya son acolyte du regard qui lui répondit en élargissant son sourire, avant de remarquer que la pirate avait quelque chose qui ballotait dans son dos, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas distinguer à travers la neige mais dont le mouvement lui était bien trop familier. Pour avoir côtoyé pendant plus de trois mois Wendy, il aurait pu reconnaître la silhouette d'une hache à des kilomètres, et celle-ci ne faisait pas exception.

Se détournant de la jeune femme qui grimpait avec une aisance étonnante les cordages, il se concentra à nouveau sur le pont, avant de remarquer trois pirates qui semblaient bien plus jeunes que les autres, regroupé ensembles. Il y avait deux garçons et une fille, et à vue d'œil, Mathieu leur aurait donné 17 ans, voir moins. Mais Viktor ne releva pas, et s'en alla rejoindre le reste de l'équipage, aussitôt suivi par le changeur d'âme.

Ils arrivèrent au milieu de la cohue rapidement, et Mathieu entendit une rumeur se propager dans la foule. En regardant autour de lui, il remarqua les coups d'œil confus et perdus de ses coéquipiers qui pour certains avaient l'air complètement désemparés.

— C'était quoi, ça ?! s'exclama l'un des pirates - le changeur d'âme reconnut Links.

Mathieu laissa encore son regard errer sur les visages qu'il connaissait à peine, avant de croiser les orbes brunes et étrangement hypnotisantes de Kriss. Alors qu'il allait réagir en le reconnaissant, son alter-ego le devança de quelques secondes :

— Ça, c'était un changeur d'âme.

La phrase jeta un silence froid sur le bateau, et l'attention se porta immédiatement sur Kriss, qui ne quittait pas Mathieu des yeux. Le pirate était accroché sur les cordages qui menaient à la vigie, et était apparemment redescendu quelques secondes après que la jeune femme rousse - qui était elle aussi agrippée aux filets quelques mètres au-dessus de lui, contemplant la scène - soit allée le chercher. Le changeur d'âme s'étonna d'une telle rapidité, mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu réagir, la voix de son homologue couvrit à nouveau le pont du navire :

— Je n'ai jamais vu un cas comme le tiens de toute mon expérience. C'est juste... Incroyable !

Si Mathieu avait dû résumer son état, il aurait sans hésiter dit la surprise. Une surprise qui se ruait dans ses veines à un rythme effréné tandis que Kriss sautait des cordages, traversait la foule pour venir le prendre dans ses bras, dans une étreinte quasi-fraternelle qui le laissa sans voix. Une main vint taper amicalement dans son dos, et sous les yeux de l'équipage silencieux, le pirate se mit à rire à gorge déployée, son tricorne manquant de vaciller lorsqu'il rejeta sa tête en arrière :

— Antoine, je ne sais pas où t'es allé le chercher, mais t'as trouvé une perle !

La nouvelle recrue ne bougea pas lorsque l'autre changeur d'âme brisa leur étreinte, et il resta les bras ballants, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Comme était-il censé réagir quand on le qualifiait de "perle", et qu'un individu mystérieux le prenait dans ses bras en riant ?

— C'est pas moi qui l'ai trouvé, il est venu tout seul ! plaisanta en retour la voix reconnaissable d'Antoine que Mathieu n'arrivait pas à voir dans la foule - il maudit intérieurement sa petite taille.

Le regard de Kriss se fixa à nouveau sur lui, et son alter-ego déclara avec une voix presque fascinée :

— Mon gars, t'as plus de potentiel en toi que tous les changeurs d'âme que j'ai vu de ma vie, et crois-moi, j'en ai vu un paquet ! Combien ?

Le jeune homme répondit presque par automatisme, et s'étonna lui-même tandis que les mots franchissaient ses lèvres dans une habitude surprenante :

— Six. Ils sont six.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un sourire éclatant et compatissant ; sans prévenir, Kriss lui empoigna le bras droit et le leva bien haut, afin que tout l'équipage puisse le voir :

— Les gars, vous pouvez remercier celui qui vient de vous sauver la vie !

Aussitôt, Mathieu vit la foule se ruer sur lui, et dans un mécanisme de défense trop souvent utilisé, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il sentit la peur s'infiltrer dans ses veines, tout comme la panique, dans un poison insidieux qui engourdissait tout son corps. Le changeur d'âme perçut des mains le soulever, et dans une poussée d'énergie commune, le groupe de pirate le hissa vers le haut. Il se retrouva ainsi porté par toute la troupe, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait alors que la panique envahissait tout son corps ; ce ne fut que lorsqu'il croisa le regard malicieux de Viktor, resté à l'écart et observant la scène, qu'il réussit à se détendre.

Le pirate l'observa ainsi un moment sans rien dire, un rictus sur le visage, avant qu'il n'éclate de rire en même temps qu'Antoine qui par il-ne-savait quel miracle se trouvait à côté de lui. Le capitaine des pirates du Cabaret Noir contempla l'ovation spontanée en l'honneur du jeune changeur d'âme, ses yeux rayonnant à travers ses lunettes.

Mathieu, quant à lui, sentit la joie et le soulagement des personnes qui le portaient dans un commun "Yohoho ! Vive le changeur d'âme !" se propager dans son propre corps, et il esquissa un sourire, dépassant sa peur instinctive des contacts humains, avant de laisser un rire franchir ses lèvres.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, l'équipage s'était remis de leur échappée contre la mort et avait posé Mathieu au sol. C'était bientôt l'heure du déjeuner, et le changeur d'âme avait reçu une pomme de la part de Nyo pour calmer sa faim. De ce qu'il avait compris, le repas du soir était le plus important, et pour économiser les rations, presque aucun des flibustiers ne mangeait le midi. Le pirate espiègle lui avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'une question d'habitude, et Mathieu ne s'en était pas plaint ; il avait eut l'habitude pendant ses années de vagabondage de ne pas manger à sa faim.

Alors qu'il croquait dans le fruit tout en observant la mer, accoudé au bastinguage, Mathieu entendit des pas se rapprocher avant de s'appuyer contre le garde-fou à son tour, mais dos tourné à l'océan. En tournant la tête, il remarqua Kriss qui contemplait les marins sur le pont qui vaquaient à leurs occupations quotidiennes. Un silence passa avant qu'il ne pose la question qui brûlait ses lèvres :

— C'était quoi, ce monstre, tout à l'heure ?

— Aucune idée.

Cette fois-ci, Mathieu se détourna de la mer pour se tourner franchement vers son alter-ego :

— Comment ça, "Aucune idée" ?!

— Je ne sais absolument pas ce que c'était, renchérit Kriss avec un sourire, l'air pas du tout déstabilisé à l'inverse de son compagnon. Si tu veux vraiment savoir, va demander à Links ou Benjamin, c'est eux les connaisseurs de légendes sur ce bateau.

Soufflé, la jeune recrue faillit en perdre ses mots, avant de reprendre d'un ton éberlué et paniqué :

— Vous... Vous ne savez pas ce qu'était ce géant des mers, et vous ne vous en inquiétez pas ?! Comment vous faites pour ne pas mourir d'inquiétude à l'idée qu'un tel danger rôde dans les parages ?! Si ça se trouve, il est encore capable de venir nous renverser !

Mais, pour toute réponse, un rire éclatant sortit de la bouche de son interlocuteur, attirant le regard de quelques pirates passant non loin d'eux sur le pont. Mathieu se sentit incroyablement vexé ; à force de voir les gens lui rire au visage, il avait l'impression de poser des questions stupides... Pourtant, il avait bien des réactions censées, non ?!

Un instant passa avant que Kriss ne calme son fou-rire et daigne lui répondre en replaçant son tricorne :

— Viktor avait raison, t'es encore qu'un gamin. Effrayé de tout, peur de l'inconnu et bien trop _naïf._

— Comment ça, naïf ? répéta le changeur d'âme, se faisant violence pour ne pas défendre son ego déjà bien maltraité.

— À quoi cela te servira-t-il de connaître le nom de cette créature ? lui répondit Kriss toujours souriant mais avec une lueur sérieuse dans ses yeux. T'inquiéter d'avantage, mais pas plus. Si tu es sur ce navire, c'est parce que t'avais rien à faire sur terre. S'il faut que t'ai conscience d'une chose, c'est qu'ici, tu risques ta vie à chaque instant. Les siphons de tout à l'heure, c'était une épreuve comme une autre ; t'aurais pu tout aussi bien te faire tirer dessus par les Marines lors de ton embarcation, ou bien une vague aurait pu t'emporter comme un insecte dans le vent.

Mathieu observa son alter-ego finir sa phrase avec ce même sourire, sa panique s'amenuisant petit à petit tandis qu'il réalisait qu'il avait raison.

— On n'est pas des idiots. On sait très bien qu'au moindre caprice de l'océan, à la moindre erreur au combat, on risque d'y passer. Mais la vie de pirate, c'est pas uniquement des risques. C'est de savoir qu'on peut faire ce qu'on veut, quand on veut. Savoir qu'on se lèvera – peut-être – le lendemain pour accomplir son rêve et qu'on peut compter sur les autres tout en les aidants pour ça. On est des changeurs d'âme, Matt'. On n'est pas accepté par la société, mais qui a dit qu'on devait accepter la société ? C'est pas de notre faute si on est comme ça, et soit sûr que la majorité des gens sur ce navire ont fait le même choix que nous. On ne veut pas de nous ? Très bien, alors on s'en ira et on fera ce qu'on a envie de faire. Pourquoi se conformer quand on peut être libre ? Moi, j'ai choisi depuis longtemps. À toi d'accomplir ce que tu veux plus que tout au monde. T'as bien un rêve, non ?

La question de Kriss fut posée d'un air léger, et la nouvelle recrue ne sut pas comment réagir pendant un moment, secouée par l'intensité des mots qu'il venait de recevoir.

— Euh… C'est-à-dire que… balbutia-t-il. Je… Je n'ai jamais vraiment réfléchi à ça…

_« Arrêter de courir, gamin. Arrêter de courir. »_

Si Mathieu avait l'habitude d'entendre des voix dans sa tête, le fait qu'elles se manifestent brusquement le surprenait toujours autant, et il se tut quelques instants après que la plus sombre de ses facettes ait prononcé ses mots d'un air grave.

Arrêter de courir…

À la mention de cette phrase, un sentiment d'apaisement s'empara de lui, mais il se reprit soudainement en sentant le regard interrogateur de Kriss le fixer.

_« Arrêter de courir. »_

— Arrêter de courir, sûrement, répondit-il en écho à sa facette criminelle.

Son alter-ego lui renvoya un sourire amusé, et Mathieu ne put s'empêcher de lui renvoyer la balle :

— Et toi ?

— Moi ? répéta Kriss qui leva la tête pour fixer le ciel – dont les flocons tombaient à verse – tout en s'appuyant sur le garde-fou. Moi, je veux voyager. Je veux échanger et partager avec les gens autour du monde, philosopher et réfléchir. « Le monde est un livre et ceux qui ne voyagent pas n'en lisent qu'une page », ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Même si le jeune pirate n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'ouvrir un livre, il supposa que la dernière phrase de Kriss était une citation, et il sourit en retour.

— Et les autres ? demanda soudainement le changeur d'âme en balayant le pont du regard. Ils sont bien là pour une raison, non ?

— Peut-être devrais-tu leur demander toi-même, répondit son alter-ego avec sympathie.

Mathieu hocha la tête :

— Même si Victor a essayé de m'expliquer le rôle de chacun, j'avoue être un peu perdu...

Kriss laissa échapper un autre sourire amusé, avant de perdre son regard sur l'océan par-delà la rambarde en face de celle où il était accoudé :

— Tu vois les trois inséparables, là-bas ?

Le changeur d'âme mit un temps à trouver les personnes dont son ami parlait vu la quantité de matelots défilant sur le pont. Puis, à l'ombre du mât de misaine, il repéra les trois pirates qu'il avait aperçus un peu avant de suivre Viktor pour rejoindre l'équipage, et il prit le temps de les observer.

Il y avait deux garçons et une fille ; le plus âgé semblait faire tout au plus 19 ans, et il se trouvait être relativement grand. Son teint légèrement bronzé prouva à Mathieu qu'il avait dû passer du temps dans un endroit ensoleillé, et ses cheveux en bataille se dressaient sur son crâne d'un air négligé. Il portait comme son homologue du trio une chemise blanche légèrement entrouverte sur son torse, un gilet noir sans manche, un pantalon lui arrivant au-dessus des chevilles accompagné de bottes recourbées à la pointe du pied. Un sabre pendait à sa ceinture, tout comme un pistolet du même côté.

Le deuxième garçon avait l'air plus jeune, de par son visage rond et ses cheveux bouclés coupés court lui donnant un air enfantin. Quelques taches de rousseurs parsemaient ses pommettes, mais dans ses yeux brillait une lueur d'intelligence avancée. Il s'amusait à faire tourner sa dague entre les doigts de sa main droite, un sourire espiègle sur ses lèvres. Sur son épaule se tenait un oiseau que Mathieu n'avait pas remarqué auparavant, et il s'en étonna intérieurement vu les couleurs bariolées qui peignaient le plumage du perroquet. Ce dernier ne disait rien, et semblait observer l'activité du pont sans prononcer un cri.

Enfin, entre les deux garçons, une jeune fille à l'air de guerrière s'était assise sur le garde-fou, nullement inquiétée du danger que représentait la mer agitée quelques mètres plus bas. Ses cheveux bruns et ondulés volaient dans le vent, cependant dégagés de son visage par un bandana jaune. Son sabre semblait plus long que celui du premier garçon, lui atteignant presque les chevilles, et son colt était rangé au niveau de sa poitrine dans une lanière de sa veste, à l'inverse de ses camarades masculins. Elle portait elle aussi un pantalon de toile assez ample mais resserré aux chevilles pour lui permettre des mouvements rapides, ainsi qu'une blouse blanche cachée en partie par sa veste brune dont la traîne lui arrivait au niveau des genoux.

Sortant de sa contemplation, Mathieu hocha la tête, et Kriss continua :

— C'est le _Trium Verat_ du bateau. Ils sont tous les trois apprentis de Bruce et Links, que tu vois là-bas.

Le changeur d'âme remarqua alors les deux pirates dont Viktor lui avait parlé précédemment, et acquiesça.

— Links est notre cartographe et notre navigateur, et Bruce est notre médecin. Léo - le plus âgé des trois - souhaite devenir médecin, et Benjamin et Charlie veulent apprendre la navigation et la cartographie. Si jamais t'as une question à propos de ça, hésite pas, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

— Pas de souci.

Kriss commença alors à énumérer chacun des membres de l'équipage tout en les décrivant :

— Viktor est un ancien détenu. Il a été condamné pour crime et je dois t'avouer que je ne sais pas vraiment le pourquoi du comment. Antoine l'a juste fait évader par accident et il nous a rejoints. Lui et François (il désigna l'homme à la pelle situé à côté du gouvernail) ne s'entendent pas très bien, et je te déconseille de parler à l'un de l'autre. La dernière fois que Bob a tenté de plaisanter sur eux, il s'est reçu un coup de pelle sur le crâne et Bruce et Links ont dû se mettre à deux sur Vic' pour l'empêcher de lui sauter dessus.

» Links n'avait pas assez d'argent pour se lancer en mer, mais je n'en sais pas plus ; il était là avant moi. Et bien que je ne m'y connaisse en rien aux cartes et à la navigation, je dois avouer qu'il a un certain talent pour nous éviter les récifs. Il paraît qu'avant Antoine trouait la coque du Vol-au-Vent toutes les semaines, et depuis que Links s'en est occupé, Nyo n'a plus à réparer les dégâts - mais il n'en reste pas moins un excellent charpentier.

» Bob est arrivé presque en même temps que moi. Il a quelques contacts sur terre et ça nous évite la majorité des patrouilles de Marines. Ses... Dons ont failli lui coûter la peine de mort, mais on ne sait toujours pas comment il s'en est échappé. Je crois qu'il a mis le feu à sa guillotine, mais je garde ça comme une conviction personnelle.

» Bruce est un érudit qui a étudié dans l'École Supérieure, mais il a refusé de rentrer dans le cercle privé des professeurs de la Monarchie. C'est lui qui a trouvé Charlie, Benjamin et Léo et qui les a embarqué avec lui ici. Antoine n'a jamais paru aussi heureux de trouver un médecin que lors de ce jour-là.

» Yéyé est un musicien solitaire, mais il est sur la paille. C'est Victor qui l'a ramené sur le bateau – ce qui est un exploit en soit, vu l'asociabilité qui le caractérise – et ses compétences pour calmer ce dernier quand il est à deux doigts d'exploser sont stupéfiantes. Il a aussi des contacts sur terre comme Bob.

» Ginger est une ancienne combattante de la Marine. Elle a quitté son régiment alors qu'elle aurait pu monter dans ses grades jusqu'à un niveau respectable, mais elle ne supportait pas la misogynie ambiante. Antoine l'a recrutée alors qu'elle le tenait en joue lors d'une bagarre de taverne. Je me souviens de sa tête lorsqu'il lui a demandé de rejoindre l'équipage alors qu'il était à deux doigts de la mort, c'était à mourir de rire.

» Quant à Tim (Kriss pointa du doigt le pirate avec le fourreau à sa ceinture décoré de gravures), c'est un ami de François. L'épée que tu vois là, c'est l'épée de Durendal. La Marine le poursuit depuis de nombreuses années parce qu'on lui attribuerait des propriétés magiques comme à un ancien artefact, et il a toujours refusé de céder son arme : d'après ce que je sais, elle est dans sa famille depuis plus de dix générations.

» Pour le reste, si tu souhaites en savoir plus, je te conseille d'en parler avec les concernés, termina Kriss avec un clin d'œil.

Pendant toute sa tirade, le regard de Mathieu avait voyagé entre chacun des pirates, impressionné par leurs passés, et il fut presque surpris de voir son alter-ego s'arrêter dans ses explications. Sa pomme inachevée dans la main, il contemplait l'équipage sur le pont d'un air fasciné et complètement captivé. Ce fut le petit rire de l'autre changeur d'âme qui le fit réagir, et il se désintéressa de son observation pour reporter son attention sur son interlocuteur, légèrement gêné d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit. Afin de détourner la conversation, la recrue se rappela alors de la discussion qui avait été interrompue dans le Cabaret Noir :

— Dans la taverne, tu avais l'air étonné que je ne t'aie pas reconnu. Pourquoi ?

Cette fois-ci, Kriss se renfrogna, comme embêté qu'on lui ait posé la question, avant de daigner répondre d'un ton perplexe tandis que Mathieu prenait une nouvelle bouchée de sa pomme :

— Les changeurs d'âmes sont capables de se reconnaître entre eux ; c'est une sorte de connexion qui les relie aux esprits des autres, un lien qu'on doit apprendre à reconnaître. Lorsque je t'ai aperçu, j'ai tout de suite su distinguer les Esprits en toi. Ce qui m'intrigue, c'est que toi, en revanche, tu n'aies pas été capable de m'identifier.

— Peut-être dois-je apprendre ? demanda le jeune pirate en mâchant tout en haussant un sourcil.

— Non, c'est inné.

La sentence tomba comme un pavé dans la mare, et Mathieu ouvrit des yeux ronds, stoppant le trognon qu'il dirigeait vers sa bouche pour finir le fruit. Kriss lui renvoya un regard lourd de sens, avant de continuer :

— C'est un avantage non-négligeable que de savoir reconnaître un changeur d'âme. Certains d'entre nous sont prêts à dénoncer les autres pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, et tu devrais être capable d'identifier leurs Esprits avant qu'eux ne le puissent ; de plus, il y a d'autres choses chez toi qui m'intriguent grandement…

Mathieu se figea sur place, ne comprenant pas la dernière phrase de Kriss qui continua son explication alors que les flocons tourbillonnaient lentement autour d'eux :

— Je t'ai vu faire, dans la vigie, lorsqu'on était à deux doigts de finir dans les tourbillons. Savoir que l'une de tes facettes soit capable de prendre le contrôle alors que tu n'arrives même pas à reconnaître les tiens est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie. Bien avant d'entrer dans l'équipage, j'avais l'habitude d'aider les nôtres qui ne savaient pas utiliser leur don. Mais toi… Toi, Matt', tu es _spécial_. Il y a quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à cerner et qui m'intrigue au plus haut point chez toi.

Le changeur d'âme resta un moment silencieux face aux révélations de son alter-ego qui observait sa réaction d'un œil curieux. Et sans tarder, Ils se manifestèrent – chose de plus en plus fréquente depuis qu'il avait rencontré Antoine.

_« Il n'a pas tort. »_

_« J'comprends pas trop ce qu'il veut dire, gros… »_

_« Comment ça, "spécial" ?! »_

_« Y'a un problème avec ça ? »_

_« Ce garçon semble en savoir un peu trop sur nous… »_

Mais Mathieu attendit encore, curieux de connaître l'avis de la dernière de ses facettes. Et il ne tarda pas à se montrer :

_« Après tout gamin, être différent est une force, pas une tare. »_

Un silence passa dans son esprit, et le changeur d'âme supposa que ses identités avaient fini. Prenant une grande inspiration pour répondre à Kriss, il fut à nouveau interrompu par la voix sombre et rauque :

_« Demande-lui des cours. »_

La suggestion le laissa pantois, et son camarade de piraterie sembla comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer :

— Ils viennent de te parler ?

_« Puisqu'il semble tant en savoir sur les nôtres, autant en apprendre plus sur nous-même, non ? »_

_« Ce n'est pas idiot. La connaissance est une force. » _renchérit un ton nasillard.

— J-je… balbutia Mathieu sous la surprise alors que les voix continuaient de parler dans sa tête.

Puis, comprenant ce que les autres voulaient, il affirma d'une voix déterminée en relevant le regard :

— Est-ce que tu peux m'apprendre ? demanda-t-il en plongeant les yeux dans ceux de son alter-ego.

Kriss sembla surpris de prime abord, mais Mathieu continua :

— Tu as l'air de connaître beaucoup de choses sur nous. Je ne demande qu'à apprendre.

Alors, un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du changeur d'âme, qui répondit simplement tandis que la neige volait autour d'eux.

— Évidemment.

* * *

_ALORS *prend une grande inspiration*_

_Je sais qu'actuellement vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous envoie dix millions de vidéastes à la suite et que vous n'avez peut-être pas tous les outils nécessaires pour les reconnaître, voici donc une petite liste qui (je l'espère) vous permettra de vous y retrouver :_

_• Antoine = Antoine Daniel (What the Cut ?!)_

_• Mathieu = Mathieu Sommet (Salut les Geeks)_

_• Links = LinksTheSun/Alexis Breut (Le Point Culture/Non mais t'as vu c'que t'écoutes/etc...)_

_• Kriss = Kriss de Langue de Pun (Minute Papillon)_

_• François/"Le Fossoyeur" = François Theurel (Le Fossoyeur de Film)_

_• Viktor/Victor = Victor Bonnefoy (Unknown Movies)_

_• Bob = Bob Lennon (FantaBobGames)_

_• Yéyé = Yéyé Liquini (Mr Yéyé)_

_• Nyo = bah... Nyo XD (Nyo Archives)_

_• Bruce = Bruce Benamran (E-penser)_

_• Léo = Léo Grasset (DirtyBiology)_

_• Benjamin = Benjamin Guibert (Etonnarium)_

_• Charlie = Charlie Danger (Les Revues du Monde)_

_• Tim = Timothée Fontaine (Durendal1)_

_• Ginger = GingerForce (GingerForce)_

_Voilà voilà... Oui, ça fait beaucoup, mais je voulais faire plaisir à un maximum de personnes et y intégrer le plus de vidéastes possible parce que... Parce que Web Team et pis c'est tout._

_JE SAIS que j'ai parlé à certains d'autres vidéastes. Ne vous en faites pas, ils seront aussi dans la fic (je pense notamment à un célèbre duo de rétrogamers et à un conteur d'histoires farfelues, ou encore à une certaine blonde. #JEVAISTOUSVOUSYMETTREOUI) mais avec un rôle différent =)_

_Sachez que je me suis bien éclatée à écrire ce chapitre sachant que certains vidéastes entrent pour la première fois dans la catégorie des fanfictions (un honneur que j'espère ne pas avoir bafoué ^^'), et que j'espère que celui-ci vous aura plu. Je ne peux pas vraiment vous dire quand sortira la suite, sachant que j'ai des examens de fin d'année, mais n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_

_C'était Kalincka, en direct de son bunker, pour vous servir !_


	5. Conciliabules

_Heeeey ! Bonjour à tous ! Me voici donc, pour le cinquième chapitre des Pirates du Cabaret Noir ! Trêve de bavardages, je vais faire une intro assez courte afin de vous laisser profiter de ce chapitre ma foi... Fort en rebondissement. *rire machiavélique*_

_Mais d'abord, les reviews anonymes :_

_Rainbow Chewbaka : Oui, les pirates, c'est l'incarnation de la classe ! Et je dois avouer que je suis assez fière de l'appellation "changeur d'âme", ça m'est venu tout naturellement quand j'ai écris et c'est l'une des rares choses dont je n'ai pas eu à me préoccuper dans cet UA ^^_

_The PATRON : Bien le bonjour et merci d'avoir jeté un œil à cette fanfic ! Des tensions amoureuses ? Je ne sais pas si je me sens d'en mettre, mais pour l'instant ça reste une fanfiction centrée sur l'aventure et l'amitié. Ah, Fred &amp; Seb... Je sens que certains vont être surpris de leur apparition XD  
Oui, mon rythme de parution est assez aléatoire, je l'avoue... Mais ceci étant mon premier UA, et dans lequel je compte vraiment m'investir à fond, l'écriture me prend beaucoup de temps. Jusqu'à présent, les chapitres font tous 9 pages minimum, et mine de rien, c'est une sacrée masse de travail. Donc, oui, les mises à jour risquent de prendre du temps. Cependant, avec les deux mois de vacances qui me sont gracieusement accordés maintenant, je risque de publier plus rapidement. Si ma Muse veut bien me suivre..._

**_Disclaimer : tous les personnages cités ne m'appartiennent pas, seul l'univers est de ma création tout comme le scénario. L'image de couverture est un fanart de Nanishimie. (sentez-vous le disclaimer de la flemmarde ? XD)_**

_Allez, enjoy... Et n'oubliez pas la review =D_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 | Conciliabules**

Mathieu prit une grande inspiration, sentant l'air marin alors que la voûte nocturne voilée de nuages le couvait au-dessus de sa tête. Les vagues s'étaient calmées, clapotant contre la coque, et seuls quelques pirates restaient encore debout, la majorité dormant dans leur cabine.

L'après-midi s'était déroulée dans un calme apaisant. Peu après que Kriss ait accepté de lui en apprendre plus sur les changeurs d'âme, Nyo l'avait entraîné avec lui pour faire une partie de dés avec d'autres pirates afin de lui permettre de faire plus ample connaissance. Il s'était révélé doué pour faire les doubles six, et plus d'une fois on l'avait accusé de triche - mais toujours en riant, comme amusé par cette chance du débutant. En réalité, à chaque fois que Mathieu s'apprêtait à lancer les dés, le Rationnel lui chuchotait à l'oreille de faire un léger coup de poignet juste avant de les lâcher, ou bien de doser sa force en fonction du vent qui soufflait légèrement sur le navire. Bob avait failli lancer les petits cubes à la mer dans un faux mouvement, et Links s'était presque jeté par-dessus bord pour les rattraper, sous le regard hilare de François qui gardait sa pelle contre lui d'un air protecteur.

Un peu plus loin, Yéyé et Viktor discutaient à côté du gouvernail, tandis que le navire filait sur les flots, propulsé par le vent. La neige avait cessé de tomber quelques instants auparavant mais la température ne s'était pas réchauffée, provoquant parfois quelques grelottements Mathieu qui s'enveloppait dans sa cape en grommelant. Il avait regretté pendant longtemps d'avoir posé son sac dans les cabines sans avoir pris la peine de s'envelopper de son manteau de fourrure.

Il n'avait plus revu Léo, Benjamin et Charlie de la journée, les trois jeunes pirates semblant s'être volatilisés dès qu'il avait détourné le regard. Cependant, le changeur d'âme avait remarqué du coin de l'œil le perroquet bariolé dont il ne connaissait pas le nom et qui l'observait, perché sur l'une des vergues de la grand-voile. L'œil perçant du volatile coloré l'avait mis mal à l'aise, comme si l'oiseau le pointait du doigt en criant "Changeur d'âme ! Changeur d'âme ! À mort !", et il avait eu du mal à oublier sa présence.

Bruce et Antoine semblaient être dans les cabines, et Kriss était remonté dans la vigie sous le regard de Mathieu. Pendant que lui et les autres jouaient, il avait aussi aperçu Ginger et Tim se battre avec leurs armes respectives, et s'était un instant désintéressé du jeu pour les contempler, fasciné par la dextérité des deux matelots. La jeune femme maniait la hache avec une grâce évidente, et Mathieu se sentit nostalgique au souvenir de Wendy qu'il ne reverrait pas avant un moment, voire même peut-être jamais. En face d'elle, l'héritier de Durendal avait sorti son épée, et le changeur d'âme avait aussitôt compris pourquoi la Marine désirait s'emparer de l'arme. Sa lame étincelait d'une blancheur éblouissante alors même que le soleil ne se reflétait pas dessus, et sa garde aux gravures impressionnantes - notamment le "D" sculpté avec une finesse remarquable et entouré de symboles tous plus magnifiques les uns que les autres - lui donnait une aura mystique digne des anciens contes de chevaleries.

Le combat avait duré un moment, et Mathieu avait fait à cette occasion son seul quatre-deux de la partie, s'attirant les rires et les moqueries amicales de ses camarades. Mais la bataille entre les deux pirates l'avait fasciné à un point qu'il n'avait pu en détacher les yeux, et les bruits des lames s'entrechoquant l'avaient plongé dans une transe hypnotisante. C'était à cet instant qu'il avait réalisé que lui aussi, aurait bien besoin d'une arme en cas de problème. Nyo lui avait promis de lui ramener un sabre à leur prochaine escale, et s'était excusé de ne pas en avoir de rechange - "À moins que tu ne veuilles te trimballer un canon sur le dos".

De tout ce qu'il avait entendu sur le pont, la vie à bord semblait relativement calme, bien loin de ressembler à l'image de la piraterie que Mathieu s'était imaginée. Vers la fin de la journée, Antoine lui avait confié qu'ils n'étaient pas un équipage "comme les autres", et que la plupart des gens se lançant en mer n'y allaient que pour piller et ravager tout sur leur passage. La route vers les Caraïbes en attiraient beaucoup, mais le capitaine des pirates du Cabaret Noir préférait rester dans la mer du Nord en hiver, au grand étonnement de Mathieu.

— Comment survivez-vous sans rien faire alors ? Les ravitaillements ne doivent pas être gratuits, avait demandé le changeur d'âme en haussant un sourcil.

Antoine s'était alors appuyé sur le garde-fou du Vol-au-Vent, le vent décoiffant ses cheveux fous. Un léger sourire s'était esquissé sur ses lèvres alors qu'il prononçait d'un ton nonchalant :

— On vole.

Mathieu avait ouvert de grands yeux, surpris par l'information, avant de se reprendre. Bien sûr, il était dans un équipage de pirates, et bien sûr qu'il était loin d'être tombé dans une troupe de saints... Mais un léger pincement au cœur le prit, comme déçu du fait qu'ils volent à d'innocentes personnes qui, elles, ne leur avait rien demandé.

Cependant, quand Antoine avait continué sa phrase, il lui avait semblé qu'une enclume s'écrasait sur sa tête :

— T'en fais pas, on se sert uniquement dans les caisses des aristocrates, et surtout dans celles du Roi.

— Comment ?! avait balbutié le changeur d'âme en tournant si vite la tête qu'il faillit se faire mal.

Mais seul le rire du capitaine lui avait répondu tandis qu'il l'observait faire, en quête d'une réponse plausible. Après un moment, Antoine avait calmé son fou-rire, mais il gardait un air hilare sur le visage.

— La nourriture et les boissons que tu as vues dans la réserve, tu crois qu'elles sont tombées du ciel ou des cuisines royales ? avait-il demandé en replaçant ses lunettes.

— … Oh.

— Exactement, avait conclu Antoine en se détournant alors de la barrière du navire pour marcher vers sa cabine.

Et Mathieu était resté là, accoudé au garde-fou, regardant le capitaine des pirates du Cabaret Noir s'en aller d'une démarche majestueuse, son long manteau noir volant derrière lui au gré du vent. Le changeur d'âme avait alors jeté un coup d'œil vers la vigie, mais Kriss n'était pas visible, et de toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu communiquer avec lui à travers le vent. Alors il avait posé son regard sur la mer, sa nouvelle maison, alors qu'il sentait que derrière lui, le soleil commençait à se coucher.

Maintenant, il faisait nuit, et la lune – heureusement pleine – éclairait le pont, déformée dans son reflet sur les vagues noires, tandis que le calme régnait en maître sur le navire. Le changeur d'âme, contrairement à beaucoup d'autres, ne s'était pas encore couché, habitué à veiller à cause de ses nombreuses années de vagabondage. Sur le pont, il entendait derrière lui les pas de Ginger, désignée pour le tour de garde avec Kriss qui n'était pas redescendu de la vigie depuis belle lurette. En tournant la tête, Mathieu vit Tim astiquer son épée un peu plus loin, assis sur la barrière, ses yeux contemplant la lame avec une dévotion qui bouleversa intérieurement le changeur d'âme. La jeune recrue pouvait presque voir l'étincelle de vie provoquée par l'objet chez l'homme aux lunettes, et elle en ressentit presque de la jalousie.

En y réfléchissant, lui n'avait rien. Pas d'attaches matérielles. Pas de choses concrètes auxquelles se raccrocher quand il en avait besoin. Il aurait bien aimé, avoir un objet de la part de sa mère, quand elle était mourante sur ce lit miteux. Il aurait aimé savoir si son père avait laissé quoi que ce soit avant d'aller se tuer sur les flots. Quelle ironie, pensa-t-il, que de partir lui aussi en mer alors qu'il avait haït son paternel le jour où il avait appris pourquoi cet homme était parti. L'océan.

_« Pauvre couard. Tu crois qu'en t'apitoyant, ça améliorera ton cas ? »_

« En tout cas, ça me soulage », répondit intérieurement le changeur d'âme à sa facette sombre – qu'il sentit presque rouler des yeux.

_« Mais tu nous as nous, Mathieu… »_

La voix pleurnicheuse et faiblarde se manifesta à son tour, surprenant le damné mental qui haussa un sourcil sans détacher son regard de la mer et du reflet de la lune.

« Malheureusement, oui. »

_« "Malheureusement" ? Tu nous explique quand est-ce qu'on t'a attiré plus d'ennuis que de facilités ? »_

_« Ouais, gros, c'pas sympa. J'pensais que tu rêvais avec nous, aussi… »_

« Je ne rêve pas avec vous. Vous êtes des fardeaux. »

À peine soufflait-il mentalement ces mots qu'il sentit trois puissances de plus imposer leur présence, et il soupira. Allons donc, les Six se manifestaient de plus en plus depuis qu'il était monté sur ce maudit bateau.

_« Tu ne rêves pas avec nous ?! Non mais ! Pauvre imbécile, sans nous, tu serais déjà au trou ! »_

« Sans vous, je n'aurais aucune raison d'aller en prison. Vous êtes une malédiction, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix », répliqua d'un ton acide leur enveloppe charnelle.

Il y eut un silence, mais dans une partie de son âme, Mathieu pouvait ressentir la peine partagée par la plupart de ses facettes, tandis qu'en même temps, deux colères sourdes battaient en communion.

Et elles ne tardèrent pas à exploser, hystérique pour l'une, et glaciale pour l'autre :

_« Te rends-tu seulement compte de ce que tu viens de dire ?! On t'a sauvé la peau pendant plus de cinq ans, et toi, tu nous considère encore comme des fardeaux ?! Quand est-ce que tu accepteras enfin d'être différent, au lieu d'écouter ces conneries qu'on te rabâche à propos de notre espèce ? Je te pensais plus intelligent, Mathieu ! »_

_« La grognasse a pas tort, gamin. Depuis que t'es sur ce rafiot, t'as plus aucune raison de craindre quoi que ce soit, et tu continues de nous repousser comme des parasites. Il me semble que pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui, je t'ai sauvé la vie tout comme celle de tes nouveaux camarades. Ne me sous-estime surtout pas. »_

« Soit. Vous m'avez évité beaucoup d'ennuis. Il n'empêche que vos existences n'ont rien de normal », concéda-t-il en soupirant malgré tout.

_« Être différent n'est pas une tare. Seulement un avantage face à toutes les copies humaines qui sont en face de toi. Tu le sais, gamin, et ça t'effraie de savoir que si tu le voulais, tu pourrais déployer pleinement tes capacités et t'imposer au monde. Je suis là depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que tu ne nous refoules pas parce que tu es différent, mais parce que notre puissance pourrait entraîner des dégâts irréparables. »_

Mathieu resta interdit, et se raidit face aux paroles rauques qui résonnèrent dans sa tête. Ses dents se crispèrent, et inconsciemment, il serra le bois du garde-fou sans lâcher du regard l'océan ténébreux.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

_« Balivernes. La bête sauvage qu'il y a en toi grandit, Mathieu, et ce n'est pas en la muselant que tu la tueras. Peut-être faudrait-il que tu penses à l'apprivoiser avant de la contrôler »_, renchérit le Bestial en grognant.

_« Kriss compte t'enseigner à nous maîtriser. Prend-le comme une nouvelle expérience et non comme une occasion de nous tuer dans l'œuf. »_

Le Rationnel venait de conclure l'échange d'une voix glaciale, comme s'il avait deviné les plus profondes pensées de Mathieu, ce qui étonna ce dernier. Les différentes parties de son esprit n'étaient pas aveugles quant à ses propres opinions, quand bien même elles pouvaient se mélanger avec les leurs, mais le changeur d'âme fut surpris malgré tout :

« Je… Je ne veux pas vous _tuer dans l'œuf_… » balbutia-t-il en se sentant perdre l'avantage dans le dialogue intérieur.

_« Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu nous considères comme un fardeau. Mais ce n'est pas en voulant nous supprimer que tu te libèreras l'esprit, crois-moi. Je pensais que tu avais compris, depuis le temps, que cette option était vaine et que nous faisions partie de toi. »_

Mathieu se tut, complètement pris au dépourvu. Il sentait que les autres attendaient une réponse, mais il fut incapable d'en donner une, trop dépassé par ce que ses facettes lui imposaient.

« Je… Je veux juste savoir ce que ça fait que d'être normal, pour une fois. Ne pas entendre des chuchotements dans sa tête et connaître le silence pendant un instant », balbutia-t-il en cherchant maladroitement ses mots.

_« Le silence ? Le silence te tuera plus qu'autre chose. À quoi cela te sert-il d'être normal alors que tu es entouré de gens qui ne te veulent pas de mal ? Tu te contredis, Mathieu, et plus qu'autre chose. »_

Le changeur d'âme sentit une migraine le prendre d'assaut, et il ne daigna pas répondre, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Ces discussions mentales n'avaient strictement aucun sens. Un jour il appréciait le fait d'entendre les voix dans son esprit, et un autre il voulait les expulser sans ménagement. Il se perdait, perdait ses repères dans un dédale de chemins, l'embrouillant et le faisant tourner en rond comme un animal en cage. Il se savait différent, mais la pensée qu'il soit bel et bien fou à lier faisait de plus en plus son apparition.

Épuisé mentalement, il ferma les yeux, oubliant la mer sombre et la lune claire pour se concentrer sur le silence, ou plutôt le souvenir qu'il en avait. Les chuchotements persistaient, mais se faisaient moins présents, et au bout d'un moment, quand il fut sûr de pouvoir entendre autre chose que les voix, il se détendit et s'autorisa à rouvrir les paupières.

Tout lui sembla plus agréable, et il osa même se retourner pour contempler le pont d'un regard plus posé. Un instant, il croisa le regard de Ginger qui s'apprêtait à monter aux filets des voiles pour rejoindre Kriss à la vigie – sans doute pour prendre son tour de garde. La jeune femme lui sourit un instant, avant de s'élancer avec une agilité féline vers le haut du mât ; pendant un court moment, le changeur d'âme la suivit des yeux, impressionné par sa rapidité.

Sa silhouette gracile disparut dans la vigie, et l'instant d'après, une autre ombre sauta en dehors du poste d'observation ; subjugué, Mathieu observa son alter-ego se laisser glisser le long des cordages pour sauter sur le pont en se réceptionnant avec assurance. Puis, Kriss pivota vers lui avec un sourire, pour finalement se diriger vers la poupe du Vol-au-Vent, continuant ainsi la tâche de Ginger qui avait pris sa place. En détournant la tête, la nouvelle recrue vit que Tim lui jetait un coup d'œil nerveux sans cesser de nettoyer son arme.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui parler, mais fut coupé violemment :

— Alors comme ça, t'es un changeur d'âme ?

— Euh… Oui…

Sa réponse fut d'une maladresse extrême ; il fut perdu un moment, ne sachant pas comment interpréter la question de son camarade pirate. L'autre ne sembla pas s'en soucier, et haussa les épaules toujours en continuant d'astiquer la lame entre ses doigts avec un vieux chiffon.

— C'est bizarre.

— Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ? répliqua-t-il d'un ton légèrement blessé face à cette remarque.

— Tu ne sembles pas très lunatique comme changeur d'âme. Ça nous change de Kriss.

Mathieu haussa un sourcil, ne voyant pas où le matelot venait en venir. Ce dernier lui sourit alors, comme pour rassurer son interlocuteur :

— C'est pas une insulte, hein.

— Dis comme ça, c'est vous qui semblez bizarre, rétorqua le changeur d'âme en souriant à son tour.

— J't'en prie, ne me vouvoie pas. Et je m'appelle Timothée, mais tout le monde m'appelle Tim ici.

— Je sais.

Sa réponse sembla étonner le flibustier qui, à son tour, afficha une mine surprise.

— Tu connais mon nom ?

— Kriss et Viktor m'ont fait un résumé de l'équipage, annonça-t-il en haussant les épaules. Et ils m'ont aussi parlé… De ça.

En pointant du doigt l'arme que le pirate nettoyait avec application, ce dernier la resserra instinctivement contre lui, et sa main empoigna la garde par habitude.

— Ah, oui. Durendal.

Mathieu fut presque bouleversé intérieurement. Il n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un prononcer un nom avec autant de dévotion, et sa théorie comme quoi la personne à ses côtés n'avait rien de plus précieux que cette épée se confirma dans sa tête. En hochant la tête, il incita son camarade à continuer, ce qu'il fit de bonne foi :

— Elle est dans ma famille depuis je ne sais combien de temps. La Marine cherche à la récupérer parce qu'elle aurait de soi-disant pouvoirs mystiques.

Un silence passa, troublé par les faibles clapotements des vagues contre la coque.

— Mais je les laisserais jamais s'en emparer. C'est la seule chose qui me rattache à ma famille.

— C'est pour ça que tu fais partie de l'équipage ?

— Si on veut. C'est François qui m'a embarqué dedans, avoua l'héritier de Durendal avec un demi-sourire.

Le changeur d'âme fronça les sourcils :

— François… Le Fossoyeur ?

En retour, Tim hocha la tête :

— Oui. Lui et moi nous sommes rencontrés dans une troupe de comédiens de rue. Disons que nos points communs nous ont rapprochés : on aimait tous les deux le théâtre et ses codes, et on avait chacun un objet qui nous tenait à cœur. On avait pour projet de créer notre propre troupe, mais…

— … Mais ? demanda timidement Mathieu.

— Mais la Marine est venue et a tout fichu en l'air, confessa le matelot. Ils nous ont traqués parce que nos pièces remettaient en cause le système du gouvernement. Dans notre course, nous sommes tombés sur Antoine, et… Nous voilà.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, tandis que le changeur d'âme buvait littéralement les paroles de son interlocuteur. Il prit conscience que chacune des personnes sur le navire avait une histoire propre, un passé qu'ils maintenaient – ou non – caché, et les paroles de Kriss lui revinrent en tête.

Tout à coup, l'héritier de Durendal cessa de nettoyer son épée pour la brandir sous le clair de lune ; hypnotisé, Mathieu contempla les centaines de millions de petits reflets miroitant sur la lame argentée. Ceux-ci conféraient à l'arme un aspect de diamant composé de toutes les nuances du monde, et il n'eut pas la force de parler, ému devant la beauté de celle-ci. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Tim sourire légèrement, avant qu'il ne déclare d'un ton solennel :

— Cette épée est l'un des plus beaux trésors que j'ai vu de ma vie. Je ne sais pas ce que la Marine compte en faire, mais au vu de sa qualité, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas pour la placer sous clé dans un musée.

— Je comprends.

Mathieu parla d'un ton fébrile, ne détachant toujours pas son regard de la lame.

— Cette épée… Elle symbolise ton but. C'est ta seule attache concrète dans ce monde. Quand tu la regardes, tu te rappelles de ton passé mais tu y vois aussi ton avenir. C'est elle qui te permet de te protéger et d'attaquer. Je suppose que c'est elle qui t'as permis de t'enfuir face à la Marine. Peut-être qu'un jour, c'est elle qui te permettra de remonter sur scène pour jouer. Moi… Moi, je n'ai pas de prise réelle avec le monde. Tout ce que j'ai, ce sont des voix qui résonnent sans cesse dans ma tête. J'aurais bien aimé avoir un objet comme ça, pour me cramponner à la réalité avoir un médaillon ou une cicatrice qui me rappellerait d'où je viens et où je vais, comme dans les légendes… Mais non. Alors, je comprends. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas qu'on te la prenne parce qu'elle symbolise tout. Moi aussi, à ta place, je ferais pareil.

Tout en finissant sa tirade, le changeur d'âme ne détacha pas les yeux de Durendal ; mais en voyant que son camarade de piraterie la rangeait dans son fourreau, il vit que le visage de ce dernier esquissait une grimace émue. Le flibustier prit un temps pour replacer ses lunettes sur son nez, et le fixer dans les yeux, une lueur bouleversée au fond du regard :

— Jamais personne ne m'avait dit ça auparavant.

— C'est ce que je ressens quand je vois le dévouement que tu portes à cet objet, se justifia Mathieu en affichant un sourire gêné.

— Non non, c'est pas ce que je veux dire. Juste… T'as raison. C'est pas seulement une épée, c'est Durendal. Et Durendal… Ouais, Durendal, c'est tout pour moi.

Un silence passa pendant lequel le changeur d'âme se sentit vraiment apaisé en voyant l'air épanoui sur le visage de son coéquipier. Pour une fois, il eut l'impression d'avoir aidé quelqu'un, et c'était… Étrangement gratifiant. Souriant, il se décolla du garde-fou pour se déplacer sur le pont, laissant Tim à ses pensées qu'il devinait agitées.

— Hé, Matt' !

Il se retourna pour observer le porteur de l'épée, qui lui lança un regard gratifiant par-dessus ses lunettes :

— Le prend pas mal cette fois-ci, mais t'es vraiment spécial comme changeur d'âme.

Haussant les épaules, le susnommé répondit :

— Si tu le dis…

— Je crois qu'Antoine a fait un bon choix en t'engageant. T'es un type bien. Et c'est pas parce que tu n'as pas d'attache matérielle que tu vas nulle part. Au moins, t'es sûr de jamais te retrouver seul.

Touché en plein cœur, le changeur d'âme balbutia quelques mots sans cohérence, avant d'acquiescer en hochant vivement la tête, sous le sourire compréhensif de son coéquipier.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre sa promenade sur le pont, un cri d'alarme le figea soudainement :

— LA MARINE EST LÀ ! TOUS DEHORS !

Instantanément, une cacophonie monstrueuse envahit le bâteau ; Mathieu entendit les pas précipités de Kriss sur le pont supérieur, et il vit Ginger descendre du haut de la vigie comme si des ailes lui avaient poussé dans le dos. Le sourire de Tim se figea, et il se dirigea vers les cabines en ouvrant violemment la porte du vestibule. La jeune recrue l'entendit dévaler les escaliers dans un vacarme détonnant, hurlant qu'on les attaquait, et aussitôt, des cris et des coups retentirent en bas.

Paniqué, il jeta un regard à la mer, pour voir qu'au loin, une silhouette majestueuse de caravelle se dressait fièrement sur les flots. Malgré la nuit qui aurait pu les dissimuler habilement, la lune ronde et pleine les éclairait comme en plein jour, et il distingua l'écusson caractéristique de la milice navale. Dans un sursaut de réalisation, Mathieu comprit qu'il n'était pas en sécurité, et fut pris au dépourvu en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas d'armes, comme remarqué précédemment.

En une fraction de seconde, il vit débouler sous ses yeux l'équipage armé jusqu'aux dents et réveillé en plein sommeil ; Antoine menait la troupe, son sabre levé bien haut et son chapeau dodelinant sur sa tête encore plus mal coiffée que d'habitude. Derrière lui, il vit Viktor et François côte à côte, un air sombre et terrible sur le visage qui fit frissonner le changeur d'âme. L'ancien criminel portait une ribambelle de colts sur deux lanières entrecroisées au niveau de son torse, et le Fossoyeur tenait sa pelle comme il aurait tenu une arme à double tranchant. En déplaçant son regard, il vit Links dégainer sa rapière en esquissant une grimace, et il remarqua que l'étrange perroquet de Benjamin – qu'il ne voyait nulle part, soit-dit en passant – venait de se poser sur son épaule. L'oiseau bariolé lui jeta un regard mauvais et ébouriffa ses plumes, comme s'il se préparait lui aussi à une attaque imminente. Plus loin, Bruce portait une bouteille à la main, et Mathieu fronça les sourcils en la voyant : elle était remplie de volutes de fumées qui tournoyaient sur elles-mêmes dans leur prison de verre, et il se demanda un instant en quoi cela pourrait leur être utile sur le bateau, en pleine attaque.

Il fut coupé dans son inspection de l'équipage en voyant Nyo venir à ses côtés. D'un air grave, celui-ci lui tendit un sabre, et le changeur d'âme haussa un sourcil en voyant l'arme. Son coéquipier répondit à sa question muette :

— C'est la mienne. Fais-en bon usage.

Comprenant par-là ce que cela signifiait, Mathieu tenta de repousser la garde qu'il lui tendait :

— Non, garde-la ! Je ne veux pas t'handicaper.

— T'en fais pas pour moi, rétorqua l'agile de la troupe en montrant le colt à sa ceinture avec un sourire. Allez, prend-le. Sans ça, t'as zéro chance de survie.

À regrets, il prit l'arme en main, et fut légèrement surpris de sa légèreté. Par la même occasion, il tenta quelques mouvements de lame, et d'un coup, une cacophonie assourdissante explosa dans sa tête :

_« On va mourir ! On nous attaque ! »_

_« Du calme, gros, ça va aller. »_

_« Ouais, on va leur foutre une raclée à ces imbéciles de matelots ! »_

_« Parfaitement. On va les déchirer. »_

_« Techniquement, si nous continuons de perturber notre enveloppe, nos chances de survie sont faibles. »_

_« T'en fais pas gamin. C'est moi qui vais diriger. »_

À cette dernière phrase, Mathieu hoqueta et s'apprêta à répliquer pour montrer sa réprobation, mais il fut à nouveau coupé en entendant Ginger hurler aux autres :

— Tout le monde en place ! Si ça se trouve, on peut encore éviter l'abordage !

Aussitôt, les pirates se dispersèrent sur le pont ; le changeur d'âme tenta de repérer Benjamin, Charlie et Léo, mais ils étaient introuvables, tout comme Bob et sa veste flamboyante qu'il ne voyait nulle part. Il vit Kriss lui lancer un regard déterminé depuis le gouvernail, et il y répondit en hochant la tête, malgré la peur qui se ruait dans ses veines à un rythme aussi effréné que les voix dans sa tête. Yéyé grimpa prestement sur les cordages du mât principal, une main en visière, comme pour guetter l'approche de l'ennemi ; sa chemise volant au vent et sa guitare en bandoulière dans son dos comme seules protections fit frissonner intérieurement Mathieu de froid. Devant lui, Tim brandit son épée en se précipitant vers la proue du Vol-au-Vent, un air déterminé sur le visage.

En tentant de faire abstraction de l'agitation autour de lui, Mathieu essaya également de repousser ses différentes facettes intérieures qui s'excitaient et hurlait dans son esprit, à un point tel qu'il aurait pu s'éclater la tête contre le mât de misaine afin d'arrêter sa souffrance.

_« Tu penses qu'on doit attaquer en fonçant dans le tas ? »_

_« Non, le mieux, c'est de rester cacher en attendant que tout soit terminé, gros. »_

_« Bande de sales froussards. Battez-vous nom de dieu, et cessez de trembler devant le moindre danger ! »_

_« Mais on risque notre vie… »_

_« La bestiole a raison, moi je vais pas rester plantée là à attendre. »_

_« Pareil que la grognasse. Enfin une occasion de se déchaîner ! »_

— Taisez-vous… soupira le changeur d'âme en fermant les yeux, essayant désespérément de les rendre silencieux.

— T'en fais pas, Matt', ça va aller.

Surpris, il sentit une main bien connue se poser sur son épaule. En relevant la tête et en rouvrant les paupières, il vit Antoine lui adresser un sourire rassurant sous son tricorne de capitaine :

— Ils s'agitent là-dedans ?

— O-oui… On gère mal les situations de stress, balbutia-t-il maladroitement en tentant de retrouver ses esprits.

Une lueur compréhensive traversa le regard du pirate en face de lui, puis, soudainement, il lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux dans une bourrade. Mathieu laissa échapper un "Hé !" de protestation sous le réflexe habituellement attribué à Buscarron et Wendy, tandis que le capitaine des Pirates du Cabaret Noir s'exclamait d'une voix autoritaire :

— Hé, les voix dans la tête à Mathieu. Fermez-là un peu, et laissez-le y voir clair deux minutes, ok ? N'abîmez pas ma nouvelle recrue, j'y tiens.

Le susnommé s'apprêta à rétorquer, à dire que ses doubles intérieurs ne lui obéiraient sûrement pas de cette manière mais il resta sans voix quand, soudainement, les Six se turent brutalement après la phrase d'Antoine.

En balbutiant sous le coup de la surprise, il vit le pirate hausser un sourcil puis esquisser un sourire en comprenant que sa demande avait été prise en compte par ses personnalités. Sans dire un mot et tout aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu, il se volatilisa pour aller diriger son équipage, laissant Mathieu seul et désorienté sur le pont.

Le changeur d'âme tenta maladroitement de retrouver ses esprits ; puis, il raffermit sa prise sur la rapière de Nyo avant de s'avancer vers le garde-fou pour mieux observer la caravelle qui les avait remarqués au vu des cris de matelots qu'il entendait de là où il se trouvait. À ses côtés, il vit François apparaître, toujours en position de défense avec sa pelle. Celui-ci avait la mâchoire serrée et le regard dirigé sur le navire prêt à les attaquer. Mathieu supposa que c'était à cause de l'attaque imminente qui allait leur tomber dessus ; mais le Fossoyeur jura soudainement :

— Et merde.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-il, inquiet en voyant l'air grave planer sur le visage couvert de suie du pelletier.

Un silence passa, et Mathieu crut même voir de la peur étinceler dans les prunelles noires. Puis :

— On est tombés sur l'_Axolot_.


	6. L'Axolot

_Coucou le monde, me revoilà ! o/_

_Z'avez vu ? Z'avez vu ?! Je suis en avance sur mes délais ! CHAMPAGNE ! *fait péter le bouchon*_

_Non mais sérieusement, j'ai été tellement productive ce mois-ci que j'ai dû m'arrêter et couper le chapitre à la fin. Vous allez tellement me tuer... Mais au moins, vous êtes sûrs d'avoir un bout de chapitre 7 prêt ! Comment ça c'est pas une bonne répartie ? ;-;_

_Encore merci à vous qui me suivez et m'encouragez, ça fait super plaisir. Pour le dernier chapitre, j'ai eu 20 reviews (20 PUTAIN DE REVIEWS) et juste... C'est énorme ! Je vous fait mille et un câlins de remerciements. Notamment parce qu'aujourd'hui, ça fait un an que j'ai pour la première fois posté sur le fandom Webshows (OUAIS "AIE LA FOI" A UN AN, LE COUP DE VIEUX), et bah... Je suis toute émue de voir où j'en suis maintenant. Donc un gros merci à ceux qui me suivent depuis le début, ceux qui sont arrivés en cours de route et ceux qui arriveront plus tard (ça me fait bizarre de me dire que si ça se trouve, dans un an, des gens découvriront cette fanfic)._

_MAIS TRÊVE DE BAVARDAGES. Voici les r__éponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_JustePhi : ET OUAIS JE TE RÉPONDS PAS EN MP JE T'AFFICHE ICI J'AI PAS DE RACE AHAHAHA FALLAIT TE CONNECTER. Trop partante pour un film bordel ce serait trop badass *-* "sommet", "terre inconnue"... T'en a pas marre de faire des BDM ? Tu vas finir par voler la vedette à Lola.  
J'adore les personnalités. J'adore le Prof et son cynisme non-voulu. Ça, c'est dit... ET LES TRICORNES PUTAIN C'EST LA CLASSE.  
PS : Je suis en Sibérie, pourquoi j'aurais une clim ?  
_

_The PATRON : Tant de questions XD Ce qui me fait marrer, c'est que vous vous attendez tous à voir Patrick et... MWAHAHAHA JE RIGOLE DEPUIS MON POSTE D'AUTEURE SADIQUE.  
T'es la première à me parler de Poisson Fécond, ça me surprend beaucoup ! Étant donné que le but de cette fanfic est de regrouper un maximum de vidéastes, je pense que tu as la réponse... ^^  
_

_ShadowOfMadness : Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments ! Et contente de t'avoir fait découvrir Mr Yéyé, ce mec est adorable et mérite son public de ouf :D  
(ceci n'a rien à voir, mais j'adore ton pseudo, il pète la classe)_

_Lilou-neko : Vous êtes beaucoup à aimer cette expression, je suis trop fière qu'elle vous plaise :') Contente de voir que cette fic te plaît, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ! o/_

_/!\ TRIGGER-WARNING : ce chapitre contient de la mort, du sang, bref des trucs pas joyeux. Donc âmes sensibles, brace yourself.  
(Et il y a un cliffhanger. Âmes violentes, évitez de trop vous acharner sur moi... ;.;)_

**_Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, les personnages cités ne sont pas à moi. Seul l'univers et le scénario est de mon imagination. La couverture de cette fanfiction est l'oeuvre de Nanishimie !_**

_Enjoy, et n'oubliez pas la review !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 | L'Axolot**

Mathieu ne comprit pas tout de suite ; perdu, il tenta de trouver ses mots face à François qui, à ses côtés, semblaient avoir perdu toute contenance. Ses mains agrippaient le manche de sa pelle d'une force surhumaine au vu des veines qu'il laissait voir, et ses yeux exprimaient une panique que le jeune changeur d'âme n'avait jamais vue dans les iris sombres. Le Fossoyeur se retourna un instant pour hurler sur le pont :

— LES GARS ! ON EST TOMBÉS SUR L'AXOLOT !

Sa voix exprimait à la fois un avertissement mais aussi une détresse cachée que Mathieu eut du mal à déceler ; et la nouvelle recrue balbutia enfin :

— L'Axolot ?! C'est quoi ?!

François pivota pour lui faire face ; à leur droite, la caravelle se rapprochait de plus en plus d'eux, tandis que de l'autre côté, l'équipage courait dans tous les sens pour aller à leur poste.

— C'est le nom du bateau… souffla le pelletier sans se décrisper. Un navire d'un certain officier de marine.

Comprenant ce que ça signifiait, le changeur d'âme se retourna à nouveau pour fixer la caravelle, et frissonna en voyant les lettres gravées dans la coque sous le clair de lune ; puis, un autre cri se fit entendre sur le Vol-au-Vent :

— ILS VONT TIRER ! TOUS AUX VOILES !

À peine le hurlement de Yéyé – toujours en hauteur sur le mât principal – parvenu à ses oreilles, Mathieu eut le temps de voir un point lumineux s'allumer sur le pont adverse ; figé, il entendit une détonation cacophonique résonner sur l'océan nocturne. Sans qu'il ne puisse réagir, il sentit François lui saisir l'épaule brusquement, pour le plaquer au sol sans ménagement : l'instant d'après, un sifflement suivi d'un bruit d'éclaboussure explosa tout près de la coque, et rapidement, ils furent aspergés d'eau de mer. En toussant pour évacuer le liquide qui répandit une vague de froid en lui, le changeur d'âme n'eut pas le temps de remercier son sauveur : celui-ci venait de courir en direction des cabines, comme pour prévenir quelqu'un d'après l'air effaré sur son visage.

Perdu, Mathieu se reprit brutalement en voyant Antoine à la proue du navire. D'un ton autoritaire, le cri du capitaine donna l'ordre suivant :

— Pas le temps de s'échapper ! ON FONCE SUR EUX !

Dans un acquiescement commun, il vit Ginger manœuvrer la barre et la faire tourner à bâbord avec l'aide de Kriss, et le Vol-au-Vent vira aussitôt de trajectoire, fonçant vers l'embarcation de la Marine. Il crispa les dents, et rejoignit le capitaine à l'avant du bateau en raffermissant sa prise sur la garde de son arme. À ses côtés, Antoine avait des traits fermés, faisant presque tache sur son visage d'ordinaire enfantin et joyeux. Le brick fila sur les flots, s'approchant de plus en plus de la caravelle ; puis, quand ils furent assez proches, Mathieu aperçut du coin de l'œil Viktor, Links et Bruce larguer les amarres sur le navire adverse d'un air féroce qui ne seyait pas aux deux érudits.

Aussitôt, ce fut un déferlement d'informations ; une marée de matelots envahit les deux navires, uniformes bleus et blancs mélangés aux tenues bariolées des pirates. Mathieu ne sut pas vraiment comment réagir, mais Antoine lui fit signe de le suivre sur la caravelle en dégainant son colt de sa main libre. Le changeur d'âme eut un instant d'hésitation qui faillit lui coûter la vie ; un soldat s'élança sur lui, sabre en main, et il n'échappa à la lame qu'en tombant sur les fesses lorsqu'il voulut se reculer.

Avec horreur, il vit le matelot le regarder de haut avec un sourire vicieux, levant haut son arme pour lui asséner un coup fatal ; mais son rictus se figea dans une position éternelle lorsque brutalement, la pointe d'une lame traversa son torse. Aussi vite qu'elle l'avait transpercé, l'arme fut retirée et le soldat tomba au sol dans un gargouillement écœurant. Pétrifié, Mathieu ne bougea pas et laissa échapper un couinement de terreur avant de voir le visage rassurant d'Antoine dont les traits s'étaient durcis et foudroyaient le corps sans vie du marin. Le capitaine lui tendit la main, et il la saisit en tremblant avant de se relever.

Le pirate en chef avait perdu toute jovialité enfantine dans son regard. Dès que la bataille avait éclaté, ce dernier s'était métamorphosé, et il contemplait avec une haine à glacer le sang les Marines qui s'étaient dispersés sur le Vol-au-Vent en hurlant. De leur côté, aucun soldat ne s'était encore attaqué à eux, mais le changeur d'âme ne doutait pas qu'ils allaient bientôt les prendre pour cible.

C'est pourquoi le capitaine, sans lui lâcher la main, l'entraîna avec lui, et un sursaut de peur le prit lorsqu'il s'aventura sur la passerelle qui menait vers la caravelle aux fanions bleus et blancs. Il se réceptionna maladroitement sur le pont adverse, et tenta de faire abstractions des cris et des bruits de lames s'entrechoquant pour se concentrer sur sa tâche. De tous côtés, c'était un méli-mélo de pirates et de marins qui se jetaient les uns sur les autres ; il entendit quelques coups de feu, et au loin, il vit même Viktor se battre en duo avec Yéyé sur le bateau de la Marine. Le chanteur avait dégainé son épée, et ses coups de lames combinées à celles de l'ancien criminel leur permettaient de combattre trois soldats à la fois dans une chorégraphie parfaite, en symbiose totale.

Antoine lui jeta alors un coup d'œil grave et déclara d'un ton autoritaire dans sa superbe de capitaine :

— Il me faut trouver la cabine du capitaine. Si on arrive à la prendre, on aura gagné.

La confiance et la détermination dans son regard suffit à prouver au changeur d'âme qu'il faisait le bon choix. Il hocha la tête, et en retour, le pirata lui donna une tape sur l'épaule en encouragement. Ce dernier s'élança alors, se frayant un chemin dans le bataillon, et Mathieu le suivit en essayant de ne pas le perdre de vue.

Quelques fois, un matelot se jetait sur Antoine, mais celui-ci le repoussait brutalement d'un coup de pied ou de sabre ; la force et la vigueur du capitaine semblaient insurmontables. Et à son grand étonnement, la nouvelle recrue ne croisa aucun adversaire. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il bénit sa petite taille pour la première fois, et qu'il resserra les pans de sa cape autour de lui d'une main afin d'éviter de s'emmêler quelque part. Sa rapière ne lui avait pas servi pour le moment, et intérieurement, il priait pour que cela dure encore un bon bout de temps.

Mais à l'instant même où il implorait le ciel pour cela, il entendit avec horreur quelque chose lui tomber dessus, et il trébucha au sol alors qu'Antoine filait droit devant sans voir qu'il était attaqué. Avec toute la rage du monde, il roula sur quelques mètres avec son adversaire pour tenter de reprendre l'avantage ; mais il fut plaqué au sol par un garçon de son âge. Celui-ci avait les cheveux blonds en bataille, quelques tâches de rousseurs et des yeux d'un brun profond étincelant ; Mathieu n'eut pas le temps de le détailler plus lorsque celui-ci esquissa un rictus de satisfaction en épinglant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête, le rendant complètement vulnérable. Sa rapière se trouvait à un mètre de son flanc droit, mais il ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Alors qu'il se débattait – inutilement, le poids de son ennemi l'empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit – en grimaçant, il vit le demi-sourire du matelot au-dessus de lui se figer dans une expression interdite. Le pirate à la cape verte eut du mal à l'entendre, mais le blond lâcha d'un ton stupéfié :

— T'es un changeur d'âme ?

Les deux matelots se figèrent en même temps, l'un avec une expression ébahie, et l'autre ne comprenant pas de suite ce que cela signifiait. Mathieu entendit l'une des phrases de Kriss lui revenir en tête alors que son adversaire reprenait ses esprits :

_« Les changeurs d'âme sont capables de se reconnaître entre eux. »_

La réalisation le frappa de plein fouet et au même moment, il vit le marin blond se mordre la langue en comprenant ce qu'il avait laissé échapper ; il allait réagir, mais l'autre leva son sabre, le visage fermé et désormais dénué de toute expression. Comprenant ce que cela signifiait, Mathieu ferma les yeux dans une grimace horrible, voyant presque à travers ses paupières closes le coup de grâce lui tomber dessus.

C'est alors que la cacophonie – celle qu'il tentait désespérément de tuer quelques minutes plus tôt – revint hurler dans son crâne en un fracas terrible. Le changeur d'âme entendit les Six briser leurs bâillons pour laisser éclater leur peur et leur colère dans un vacarme assourdissant :

_« Je crois pas qu'on va rester silencieux à un moment critique, même pour faire plaisir à l'autre chevelu en chef. »_

_« Mathieu ! Sauve-toi ! »_

_« Imbécile ! Tu crois qu'il peut se défaire, là ?! »_

_« Il n'essaye même pas de bouger ! »_

_« Un peu de calme ! On ne fait pas avancer les choses en perturbant notre enveloppe ! »_

_« Gros, ouvre les yeux. »_

Étonnamment, le Rêveur fut l'unique dont la voix ne sonnait pas paniquée ; et ce fut la voix dont il suivit les conseils, les seuls qu'il pouvait exécuter de toute façon. Le pirate ouvrit les yeux, et croisa ceux de son adversaire qui restait figé malgré tout.

Ce dernier semblait pétrifié, et une peur profonde s'agitait dans ses iris bruns grand ouverts face à sa victime quasi-offerte. Sa main droite, levant bien haut le sabre destiné à le tuer, laissait apercevoir des tremblements nerveux, et il remarqua également la sueur qui venait de faire sa place sur le front parsemé de mèches blondes.

_« Parle-lui. »_

Encore une fois, sa facette pacifiste lui parla, submergeant tous les autres, et il l'écouta. D'une voix chevrotante, Mathieu lâcha :

— Toi aussi ?

Autour d'eux, les marins se battaient et ne semblait pas faire attention aux deux des leurs qui se trouvaient juste à côté de l'escalier menant au pont supérieur, lui-même donnant sur la cabine du capitaine qu'Antoine cherchait tant. Le soldat sembla convulser encore plus, comme en proie à un dilemme qui le déchirait de l'intérieur. Malgré tout, le changeur d'âme continua afin de le rassurer – et accessoirement, sauver sa peau :

— Que fais-tu là ? La Marine condamne les gens comme nous !

La peur émanait clairement de l'être sur lui, et Mathieu fut frappé par son air terrifié du fait qu'on ait découvert son identité ; manifestement, personne ne savait au sein de son régiment sa véritable nature, et il se demanda un instant pourquoi avait-il fait ce choix. S'était-il engagé par nécessité ? Il devait vivre avec la peur constante d'être découvert et tué. Un sentiment de pitié s'empara de lui, et le pirate se promit intérieurement d'essayer de s'en sortir sans le blesser.

Doucement, il vit l'autre desserrer sa prise sur la garde de son sabre, avant de l'abaisser lentement tout en ne le lâchant pas du regard ; en retour, le changeur d'âme laissa un sourire rassurant s'esquisser sur son visage. Une étincelle s'alluma dans les prunelles marron au-dessus de lui.

Alors que son adversaire ouvrait la bouche pour lui parler, son visage se figea dans une grimace atroce, et la lueur qui s'était mise à briller dans ses orbes brunes s'éteignit, comme balayée par le vent. Sa main lâcha subitement son arme, qui tomba au sol dans un fracas inaudible au milieu de la bataille. La détonation arriva presque en retard aux oreilles de Mathieu qui ne comprit pas tout de suite ; les évènements s'étaient enchaînés avec une vitesse folle.

Une fleur écarlate s'épanouit sur l'uniforme du soldat dont le regard voilé restait fixé sur son prisonnier, et la réalisation l'engloutit comme un raz-de-marée à la force surpuissante. Il en oublia presque les voix dans sa tête tant le choc fut terrible ; comme s'il avait été plongé sous l'eau et qu'il entendait des sons étouffés. La seule chose qui le fit réagir, ce fut de voir le corps au-dessus de lui basculer en arrière, et il réussit à s'asseoir pour ramener le marin contre lui dans une étreinte nerveuse. Il sentait un liquide chaud tâcher les pans de sa cape verte, et peu à peu, il percevait les convulsions qui agitaient le marin cesser. Un puissant sentiment de dégoût lui retourna l'estomac alors qu'instinctivement, il posait sa main sur les mèches blondes, comme pour accompagner une dernière fois son semblable dans un dernier voyage. Il refoula un hoquet nauséeux tandis que les mots s'entrechoquaient dans sa gorge d'une voix étouffée, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Mais il fut bien obligé de s'arracher à l'homme – non, au _cadavre_, se corrigea-t-il en sentant la nausée le gagner encore plus – dans ses bras lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'un des Marines à quelques mètres de là qui cherchait un équipier à aider ; aussitôt, il se vit pointé du doigt, le corps du blond – _il ne connaissait même pas son nom_ _!_ – contre lui, et un cri plana au-dessus du navire dans une accusation :

— NON !

Dans un temps record, le soldat se jeta sur lui, une expression de pure haine sur le visage ; l'adrénaline fut son seul salut lorsqu'il ramassa sa rapière pour se mettre en position de défense : il para un coup de sabre particulièrement violent, tandis que le corps encore chaud du changeur d'âme à ses pieds menaçait de le faire trébucher. Mathieu se retrouvait aculé, entre les escaliers menant au pont supérieur et un mur de bois contre lequel il s'appuyait en tenant sa rapière droit devant lui.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine ; à peine se remettait-il du choc de voir un homme mourir sous ses yeux qu'un adversaire décidé à le tuer se présentait. Il tenta de trouver une solution, mais rien ne lui sauta aux yeux, et la cacophonie mentale reprit de plus belle.

_« Un coup à droite, maintenant ! Ne baisse pas ta garde ! »_

_« Gros, je comprends rien ! Il te tendait les mains il y a deux secondes ! »_

_« QU'EST-CE QUI S'EST PASSÉ ?! »_

_« IL EST MORT ! IL EST MORT ! ON VA TOUS MOURIR ! »_

_« DU CALME ! ON NE S'EN SORTIRA PAS SI ON PANIQUE ! »_

_« Au vu de l'environnement et de nos capacités au combat, je doute que l'on puisse s'en sortir, présentement, et sans aucun dommage. »_

La dernière phrase du Rationnel, qui tentait toujours de garder la tête froide, le fit frissonner. À sa droite, il aurait pu s'aider de la rambarde de l'escalier pour passer par-dessus et monter sur le pont supérieur, mais la balustrade lui arrivait au-dessus de la tête – pourquoi était-il petit à ce point ?!

Comme si une quelconque divinité avait entendu sa prière, Mathieu vit soudainement apparaître une main tendue à quelques centimètres de ses yeux ; en levant la tête, il vit Antoine, appuyé sur le parapet de l'escalier, le regarder avec une expression grave et sérieuse. Comprenant ce que le capitaine attendait de lui, le changeur d'âme ne perdit pas une seconde et saisit la poigne tendue alors que son adversaire se jetait sur lui en voyant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Quelque secondes de plus, et il aurait été trop tard : Mathieu fut tiré vers le haut, et son pied droit alla se loger entre deux planches qui soutenaient la rambarde. Ainsi appuyé, et avec l'aide de son capitaine, il passa par-dessus le garde-fou, au moment même où le Marine abattait son sabre à l'endroit où il se trouvait ; il sentit un courant d'air passer dans son dos, et sa cape fouetta l'air dans un claquement sec.

Ce fut avec une immense maladresse – il faillit presque repasser par-dessus l'obstacle qu'il venait d'enjamber – qu'il se réceptionna sur les marches, alors qu'en contre-bas, le soldat lui jetait un regard féroce et hargneux ; ce même regard qui les fit détaler comme des lapins, lui et son capitaine qui l'entraîna par l'épaule.

À peine arrivés sur le pont supérieur qu'Antoine se précipita vers la porte qui leur faisait face. Mathieu la vit s'ouvrir si brusquement qu'elle alla taper le mur, et le pirate en chef s'engouffra dans la cabine sans s'attarder, bien vite suivi de sa nouvelle recrue. La pièce était méthodiquement rangée : un bureau en chêne massif se trouvait dans l'angle, surmonté d'une paperasse impressionnante mais liée de manière à ce qu'elle ne s'éparpille pas, avec un crâne posé sur le tout. Dans un coin, une chaise et une petite table faisaient office de support pour de nombreux livres, accompagnés d'un bocal étrange où nageait un animal rose qui ressemblait à un serpent avec des pattes. Enfin, un hamac suspendu au beau milieu garni de couvertures décorées leur confirma qu'il s'agissait bien de la pièce à vivre du capitaine du bateau.

— Merde ! jura Antoine en regardant partout autour de lui.

— Quoi ?!

— Il n'est pas là !

_« Bien joué captain. » _souffla la voix narquoise de sa facette sombre.

Le capitaine s'approcha de la table avec les livres dessus, en ouvrit quelques-uns pour les feuilleter à toute vitesse, et Mathieu le regarda faire comme s'il était fou.

— Il n'est pas là ! répéta le pirate avec un air désespéré sur le visage.

Ses cheveux dressés sur la tête lui donnaient un air de dément prêt à récupérer son dû coûte que coûte, et le changeur d'âme décida d'obtenir des explications, encore plus perdu que d'habitude depuis qu'il était monté sur ce maudit navire.

— Qui ça ?!

— Pas qui, quoi ! La carte !

Mathieu resta interdit. Les yeux écarquillés, il observa Antoine se précipiter sur le bureau pour délier la vingtaine de parchemins empilés les uns sur les autres, et les éparpiller sans aucune gêne.

Une minute… Il ne cherchait pas le capitaine ?

— Une… Une carte ?!

Le capitaine ne lui répondit pas et finit par abandonner sa fouille, l'orage grondant dans ses yeux bruns d'ordinaire si vifs. Ce fut avec un regard noir et d'un ton foudroyant qu'il déclara :

— Il s'est enfui avec. Bordel !

Sans perdre de temps, il saisit à nouveau l'épaule du plus petit qui grimaça sous la poigne :

— Matt', faut que tu te concentres. Où était François, la dernière fois que tu l'as vu ?!

— F-François ? balbutia le changeur d'âme en fronçant les sourcils.

— Oui, je vous ai vus sur le pont ! Quand il a vu l'Axolot, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?!

— Il s'est précipité vers les cabines. Enfin, je crois…

Il se rappela pendant un court instant de l'air paniqué sur le visage du Fossoyeur à ce moment-là, et en voyant presque le même masque sur celui d'Antoine, il comprit que cela n'était pas présage de bon augure_._ À son tour, il paniqua :

— Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!

— Ce n'est pas bon ! Pas bon du tout !

— MAIS POURQUOI ?!

Sans le vouloir, Mathieu hurla à la tête de son capitaine qui afficha une expression sonnée et confuse. Ce dernier ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris par la véhémence de la nouvelle recrue qui elle-même se mordit la lèvre sous la culpabilité. Est-ce qu'il venait de crier sur son capitaine ? Aussitôt, l'excuse franchit ses lèvres :

— P-pardon ! Je voulais pas…

— Non, c'est rien, répliqua Antoine en replaçant ses lunettes avec une mine penaude. C'est vrai que tu dois être perdu, à te faire malmener de partout sans savoir où tu vas. Erm. Pas très aimable.

— Oui, en effet.

Le pirate en chef se passa une main dans les cheveux, légèrement gêné, sous le regard de son acolyte qui s'était tu, en attente d'explications.

— Mais crois-moi, ce serait beaucoup trop long à expliquer. Je suis désolé, mais il faut qu'on fasse vite.

Mathieu retint un soupir malgré tout en entendant la bataille au-dehors, et acquiesça. Ils n'avaient pas le luxe du temps. Il vit Antoine s'apprêter à parler, mais soudainement, il se mit à fixer un point derrière son dos. En se retournant, il aperçut le soldat qui avait tenté de le tuer quelques minutes auparavant dans l'encadrement de la porte, les menaçant tous les deux de la pointe de son sabre, une expression de haine déformant ses traits :

— Sales pirates ! Je vous tiens, à fouiller la pièce de notre capitaine comme de vulgaires vermines !

— Et il est où, ton capitaine ? Il ne se bat pas ici peut-être ? rétorqua Antoine en agitant sa propre lame.

— Il ne sera pas là pour vous voir mourir, répliqua le soldat, comme Marc l'a été avant vous. Espèce de meurtriers !

Sur ce, il se jeta sur Mathieu qui n'eut même pas le temps d'organiser sa garde ; cependant, Antoine se mit sur la trajectoire du soldat, et para son coup dans un bruit strident tout en criant :

— Mathieu, les cabines ! Retrouve François, maintenant !

Sans réfléchir, le changeur d'âme se mit à courir, esquivant le combat acharné entre son capitaine et le Marine ; il se retrouva sur le pont supérieur en cherchant désespérément un moyen de retourner sur le Vol-au-Vent sans se faire prendre.

_« Il s'appelait Marc, gros. »_

Intérieurement, ce fut comme un poids qu'on lui accrocha au cœur ; le goût âcre et amer du dégoût sembla refaire surface dans sa bouche alors que le souvenir des yeux bruns sans vie le frappait de plein fouet. Il réprima un frisson pour se concentrer sur sa mission.

Il devait retrouver François, et Antoine ne se battait pas pour qu'il bâille aux corneilles. Il était un pirate, nom de dieu ! Ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière fois qu'il verrait un mort !

… N'est-ce pas ?

En un éclair, il repéra la passerelle que les pirates avaient mise en place pour passer sur la caravelle, et aussitôt, il s'élança vers celle-ci de toutes ses forces. Il entendait autour de lui les vociférations des combats, parfois quelques détonations, et tout cela n'arrangeait rien à la culpabilité qui lui tordit le ventre quand il dévala les marches de l'escalier et qu'il vit, du coin de l'œil, le cadavre de son semblable. En refoulant un haut-le-cœur, il évita les balles perdues et posa un pied triomphant sur la planche en bois au-dessus de l'océan qui reflétait la lumière de la lune, avant de courir pour sauter sur le pont du Vol-au-Vent, le souffle court.

Ses jambes tremblaient à cause de l'adrénaline, et à peine parcourait-il le pont des yeux qu'il s'élança sans hésiter vers la pièce qui menait à l'entrepont. Il ne croisa aucun adversaire sur sa route, tous étant déjà aux prises avec des membres de l'équipage, et c'est avec une angoisse certaine qu'il découvrit que la porte, d'ordinaire fermée à clef comme il l'avait su grâce à Nyo, était grande ouverte. Le changeur d'âme s'engouffra dans l'ouverture et se jeta presque sur les escaliers, prêt à les dévaler quatre à quatre.

Mais quelque chose le stoppa dans sa course. En bas, dans le couloir aussi large que le bateau, menant à la fois à la réserve et aux chambres, il entendit des éclats de voix. Avec discrétion, il descendit un peu plus, et tenta d'observer la scène sans se faire remarquer.

La pénombre habituelle était accentuée par la nuit, et Mathieu mit un temps avant de s'accoutumer à l'obscurité. Cependant, il remarqua bien vite la veste flamboyante de Bob, bras en croix dans une posture fière et digne. Le pirate avait un air féroce sur le visage, et derrière lui, le changeur d'âme distingua trois autres silhouettes – aussitôt, il reconnut Charlie, Léo et Benjamin. En face, et lui tournant le dos, un homme pointait le canon d'un colt sur eux, l'air froid et déterminé d'après sa posture. Celui-ci portait un uniforme bleu marine ainsi qu'un chapeau déterminant son grade, et Mathieu put presque deviner les galons d'or qui recouvraient son vêtement.

Le capitaine.

En retenant son souffle, il attendit quelques instants, et l'échange reprit – et cette fois-ci, il put le comprendre :

— Les enfants. Maintenant.

Mathieu fut frappé par le son de la voix du Marine. Il s'était attendu à un air grave, rocailleux, qui inspirerait la terreur. À l'inverse, le capitaine avait prononcé ces mots d'un ton de baryton calme et assuré, presque amical, ce qui ne sembla pas amadouer Bob :

— Tu connais déjà la réponse.

Le pirate à la veste rouge afficha un rictus narquois et claqua des doigts. Mathieu faillit s'étouffer en voyant une flammèche s'allumer dans la main du marin, comme s'il s'agissait d'une allumette. Autour du pyromane, personne ne sembla étonné, et la flamme continua de brûler, écarlate comme jamais ; le capitaine continua même ses menaces :

— Tes petits tours de magie ne trompent personne. Si tu les utilise, tu coules ton navire. Je suis loin d'être sot, tu sais.

Un silence passa et le changeur d'âme vit clairement la lueur de crainte s'éveiller dans les yeux de Bob, qui n'éteignit pas le feu pour autant.

— Ne me force pas à tirer. Les enfants, maintenant.

— Jamais.

— Je ne le répèterais pas.

La tension était insoutenable, et Mathieu pressentit qu'il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Cherchant désespérément une solution, il se tut, et ne put rien faire lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un dévaler les escaliers derrière lui. Avec horreur, il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner pour dévisager l'individu, qui le saisit violemment en passant un bras sous sa gorge tout en l'entraînant hors de sa cachette.

L'attention fut ainsi braquée sur eux, lorsqu'il laissa échapper un glapissement de surprise ; tous se retournèrent pour les observer. Mathieu sentait son geôlier presser quelque chose de froid et métallique conter sa tempe, et il fit de son mieux pour refouler un hoquet. Désormais, il était le centre de l'attention, et la personne dans son dos déclara d'un ton dur :

— Je te déconseille de faire ça, Patrick.

La réalisation frappa le changeur d'âme quand il entendit la voix de François près de son oreille, et aussitôt, il se détendit. Il continuait néanmoins de percevoir le canon de son colt contre sa tête, et cette information le rendit d'autant plus perdu : pourquoi le Fossoyeur le menaçait-il ?! Avait-il perdu la tête ?!

Quant au capitaine de la Marine, celui-ci fronçait à présent les sourcils en le scrutant ; il avait un visage ovale, des cheveux noirs, et des yeux de la même couleur, aussi profonds que l'océan par cette nuit de pleine lune. Sur son uniforme, comme l'avait deviné Mathieu, se trouvait une ribambelle de galons tous plus prestigieux les uns que les autres.

_« Ne bouge pas. »_

La voix nasillarde du Rationnel le fit se figer une fois de plus.

— François. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le capitaine en crispant la main sur son colt - il n'avait pas cessé de viser Bob.

Malgré sa position précaire, Mathieu se retint d'écarquiller les yeux. Ils se connaissaient ?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de poser sa question. Le Fossoyeur resserra sa prise sur sa gorge, manquant de le faire suffoquer, avant de lancer d'un ton impitoyable :

— Ça se voit pas ? J'ai un otage.


	7. Pelle contre sabre

_Heeeey ! Quand je vous disais qu'en ce moment j'écrivais à fond pour cette fic, je ne plaisantais pas \o/ Me revoilà donc pour le chapitre 7, et entre nous, j'espère arriver à poster le 8 avant la rentrée... Quelle idée aussi de faire des chapitres d'une dizaine de pages. #BravoKali_

_Plus sérieusement, j'ai beaucoup aimé vous voir péter un câble concernant le cliffhanger de la dernière fois même si honnêtement j'avais un peu honte. Je crois que c'est le pire que j'ai écris de toute ma vie, alors pardon x)_

_Mais le voilà, il est beau, il sent le sable chaud et les sabres sur l'eau : le chapitre 7. Et pour une fois, j'ai essayé de terminer plus "en douceur", j'espère que ça ne vous décevra pas._

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_Lilou-Neko : Bob = classe, ce n'est plus à démontrer x) Et que serait notre pyrobarbare sans son pouvoir de feu ?_

_The PATRON : Oui, ça me touche que tu l'aie remarqué ! Je me suis dit "allez, pourquoi pas ?" et j'ai rajouté le bocal pour la petite référence ! Ahah, la relation François/Patrick va bien évoluer dans ce chapitre, je pense rassasier vos esprits de yaoistes finis XD_

_Jafaden : *saute pour faire un câlin* JAFAAAAAAA ÇA FAIT TROP LONGTEMPS TU M'AS MANQUÉ  
Ouais, je sais, c'est dégueulasse de le faire mourir comme ça. Disons que c'est une préparation pour ce qui vous attend ? *rire diabolique*  
Allez, rien que pour toi, j'ai essayé de rendre la fin de ce chapitre "calme" *coeur avec supplément chantilly*_

_ET AVANT QUE VOUS NE LISIEZ CE CHAPITRE : Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne l'avais jamais dit en relisant mes notes d'auteure, et j'en suis profondément désolée et honteuse. Mesdames et messieurs, je vous demande de bien vouloir copier/coller cet URL youtube afin de vous retrouver devant **le trailer "Les pirates du Cabaret Noir", créé par Siffly** notre poulpe international pour mon anniversaire. Oui oui, vous avez bien entendu. Cette fille m'a fait l'un des plus beaux cadeaux sur Terre et je n'avais même pas pensé à le mettre dans mes intros... Siffly, je suis tellement désolée. Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Pour la peine, je te donne le droit de me tuer autant de fois que tu veux si t'es pas contente d'un chapitre. Et je te rajouterais pleins de moments avec Durendal/François ;-;_

_L'URL en question (à taper après l'adresse de youtube) :** watch?v=jNpKda7OkX4**_

_**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages cités (à part Marc qui est un OC) ne m'appartiennent pas, le dessin de couverture est un cadeau de Nanishimie.**_

_Voilà. Après cet interlude où je suis littéralement morte de honte (encore désolée Sifflyyyyyyy T.T), enjoy. Pas de trigger-warning à moins que vous n'ayez des allergies aux pelles ou au suspense (qu'est-ce que vous foutez sur cette fic dans ce cas-là). N'oubliez pas la review ! :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 | Pelle contre sabre**

Mathieu faillit s'étouffer sur place, et ce n'était pas à cause de la poigne qui lui pressait la gorge.

_« Otage ?! COMMENT ÇA, "OTAGE" ?! »_

La voix stridente et pleinement indignée de l'une de ses facettes le fit d'autant plus paniquer lorsqu'il vit le capitaine – Patrick, n'est-ce pas ? – écarquiller les yeux :

— Qui est-ce ?

Derrière lui, Bob restait pétrifié, et avait une expression de pure incompréhension sur le visage. Sa flammèche semblait elle aussi figée dans une position éternelle ; les trois autres pirates n'osaient pas faire le moindre geste de peur que la situation ne dégénère. À son oreille, le changeur d'âme entendit le ton narquois de François :

— Un homme mort, si tu ne baisses pas ton arme.

Son opposant plissa les yeux.

— Tu n'oserais pas.

— Ah ouais ? Regarde-moi faire, dans ce cas-là. Je suis sûr que je peux lui fendre le crâne d'un seul coup…

Tout à coup, Mathieu réalisa que ce qu'il avait pris pour le canon d'une arme posé contre sa tempe était en fait la surface dure et froide de la pelle du Fossoyeur, et cela fit augmenter sa terreur. À quoi jouait-il ?!

— Toujours pas décidé ? Toutes ces années passées dans la Marine pour finalement laisser mourir un innocent capturé. C'est triste, quand même, d'avoir atteint un degré aussi haut de cruauté.

— Dit celui ayant abandonné tout principe pour devenir un truand des mers, rétorqua Patrick.

Sa voix s'était durcie, comme s'il faisait référence à quelque chose qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre, et l'otage en question sentit la pression sur son crâne se faire plus forte.

— Baisse ton arme. Maintenant.

Un moment passa durant lequel les deux hommes se foudroyèrent mutuellement du regard ; puis, avec une grimace de résignation, le capitaine de la caravelle abaissa son bras pointé vers Bob, et ce dernier s'autorisa à bouger à nouveau.

— Bien. On avance. Pose-la au sol.

Le colt tomba par terre dans un bruit sourd, comme en écho à la rage intérieure que Patrick semblait contenir. À présent sans défense, il attendit un nouvel ordre de la part de François ; mais contre toute attente, ce fut Charlie qui bougea, en dégainant son propre revolver. Elle dépassa Bob qui la regarda avancer, une expression décontenancée sur le visage, pour braquer son arme sur la tempe du capitaine avec un rictus narquois :

— Et maintenant, la carte.

Sous ce revirement de situation soudain, l'amiral fouilla dans les poches de son uniforme pour en sortir un rectangle de parchemin plié, et la pirate lui prit des mains sans aucune gêne. Elle déplia le papier corné avec précaution, le parcourut rapidement des yeux avant d'afficher une mine satisfaite, pour ranger le tout dans sa propre poche.

— Merci beaucoup, lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire que Mathieu savait moqueur au possible.

Son visage encadré de boucles brunes retenues par ce bandana fleuri lui donnait un air angélique, ce qui contrastait énormément avec la dangerosité de la situation. Elle échangea un regard déterminé avec son geôlier, et celui-ci relâcha légèrement sa prise sur sa gorge.

Puis, d'un coup sec, le changeur d'âme fut relâché. Essoufflé, il se massa le cou en reprenant son souffle, avant de se tourner vers François d'un air indigné ; sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, il sentit la colère se ruer dans ses veines à un rythme effarant, et les paroles sortirent toutes seules de sa gorge :

— Non mais t'es cinglé ! Il t'es passé quoi par la tête ?!

Ce fut plus fort que lui, mais la rage s'insinuait dans son esprit comme un poison. Il lui semblait que soudainement, le monde s'était teinté de nuances de rouge, et que le Fossoyeur clignotait en écarlate. Comme si tout à coup, il n'était plus lui-même, et cette sensation lui rappela celle qu'il avait ressenti lorsque sa facette sombre avait pris le contrôle lors de sa lutte avec les voiles du Vol-au-Vent.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Patrick afficher une expression désabusé, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce qu'il hurle sur la personne l'ayant menacé de mort quelques instants auparavant, avant que la réalisation qu'il fasse partie de l'équipage ne le frappe de plein fouet. En revanche, François haussa un sourcil, et dit simplement :

— Tu n'es pas Mathieu.

Les mots grondèrent, graves comme le tonnerre avant un orage, et ce fut un déferlement d'animosité dans ses émotions :

— En effet, gamin. Et si tu continues à malmener mon enveloppe comme ça, j'peux te jurer que ta pelle ne servira pas qu'à creuser.

La menace fit réagir les occupants de la pièce, Bob le premier :

— Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?!

— Il est possédé par l'une de ses âmes.

La voix de Benjamin retentit pour la première fois dans la salle, s'attirant ainsi toute l'attention ; le plus jeune du _Trium Verat_ ne quittait pas des yeux Mathieu, qui lui-même afficha un rictus malgré sa volonté. Un rictus carnassier, comme un prédateur face à sa proie, qui fit frissonner tous ceux présents sur l'entrepont.

— N'oubliez jamais que si la surface semble lisse et pure, y'aura toujours un monstre pour hanter le fond du lac.

— Un changeur d'âme ?! réalisa alors Patrick, qui avait l'air sonné par la révélation.

— Il ne pourra pas être possédé longtemps, continua Benjamin en fronçant les sourcils. Mais les légendes ne disent pas grand-chose à ce sujet…

Encore une fois, une volonté intérieure qu'il ne put pas réfréner força Mathieu à parler, toujours de cette voix rauque qui semblait venir du tréfonds des enfers :

— Doucement, le mioche. Personne ne connait ma véritable force, et si je veux posséder le gamin, je le ferais autant de temps que je veux. Retourne donc jouer avec tes livres, veux-tu ?

Soudainement, Charlie, qui n'avait pas bougé et qui gardait le canon de son arme contre la tempe du capitaine de l'Axolot, braqua son deuxième colt – qu'elle dégaina avec une vitesse effarante – envers Mathieu en le foudroyant du regard :

— Mathieu ou pas, si tu redis une seule chose à l'encontre de l'un d'entre nous, tu pourras plus posséder personne.

Le paradoxe des émotions fut immense ; d'un côté, Mathieu paniqua et se demanda comment est-ce que son cœur avait-il fait pour supporter tant de stress en aussi peu de temps, et de l'autre, il sentait sa facette sombre user de son contrôle pour lui faire voir rouge. Il mit soudainement les mains devant lui, comme pour prouver sa bonne foi, mais il sentit l'autre sourire à sa place.

— Doucement, poupée. C'est pas un jouet à mettre dans les mains d'une enfant, ça…

Le ton rocailleux et pleinement moqueur fit trembler la main de celle qui le tenait en joue ; malgré tous ses efforts, Mathieu n'arrivait pas à se défaire de son possesseur, et il observait avec effroi la réaction de Charlie dont la bouche se réduisait à une simple ligne et dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs droit sur sa personne. Derrière elle, il vit Léo et Benjamin échanger un regard grave, tandis que Bob semblait complètement perdu.

François intervint subitement sans lâcher son opposant de la Marine du regard ; celui-ci ne bougeait pas sous la menace du canon posé contre sa tempe, mais il ne baissait pas non plus les yeux et tous les deux semblaient échanger des tonnes d'informations rien que par le biais d'un contact visuel.

Le Fossoyeur s'approcha de Charlie, et ce fut d'une voix autoritaire qu'il s'exprima :

— Laisse-le. Ce n'est pas sa faute, il ne se contrôle pas encore.

— Et ça lui donne le droit de nous insulter ?! répliqua la jeune pirate, au bord de l'explosion.

— Bon sang, c'est un changeur d'âme ! Tu te rappelles de Kriss, lorsque vous êtes arrivés ?

Un silence passa pendant lequel l'aîné et la cadette échangèrent un brusque regard avant de reporter leur attention sur leurs cibles respectives. Puis, Mathieu vit avec soulagement le canon du colt être baissé et rangé dans sa lanière de cuir ; aussitôt, il se sentit plus en sécurité, et cela l'aida à reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

Le sourire narquois disparut et un grommellement intérieur se fit entendre dans son esprit. La cacophonie mentale reprit, mais au moins, il gardait l'usage et la maîtrise de sa personne, et rien ne le soulagea plus que cette sensation. Il laissa échapper un soupir, et les autres le regardèrent contempler ses mains avec perplexité.

— Quand je disais qu'il ne serait pas possédé longtemps…

Benjamin s'attira tous les regards et haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent – son demi-sourire triomphant ne trompa néanmoins personne. Charlie roula des yeux, mais François détailla Mathieu de haut en bas :

— Est-ce que ça va ?

— Euh… Oui… Je crois… balbutia-t-il d'un ton maladroit, encore un peu sonné.

— Bien. Désolé pour tout à l'heu-

L'excuse du Fossoyeur n'eut pas le temps d'être prononcée en entier : Patrick venait de se baisser subitement pour ramasser son colt, profitant de la stupéfaction générale.

Ce fut un enchaînement de réactions presque mortelles. Charlie appuya sur la détente de son arme qui tenait en joue le capitaine quelques instants auparavant, mais son tir ne fit que trouer la coque en face d'elle ; en retour, Patrick tira dans le vide afin de détourner l'attention, et Bob poussa un cri d'agonie épouvantable. Mathieu ne sut pas quoi faire, la panique remontant en flèche dans tout son corps et lui paralysant l'esprit ; il vit Charlie se baisser au sol ainsi que ses deux camarades se précipiter sur le pyromane qui semblait être tombé par terre.

Mais ce qui déclencha sa réaction fut de voir l'officier de Marine s'enfuir via les escaliers dont il était tout proche, ainsi que François qui s'était jeté dans son sillage. Les mots d'Antoine lui revinrent en tête, et il sut aussitôt qu'il ne devait pas perdre le Fossoyeur de vue.

Jamais Mathieu n'avait monté des escaliers aussi vite dans toute sa vie ; pour la première fois, il eut peur de rater des marches dans sa précipitation, et une fois arrivé en haut, il eut tout juste le temps de voir la porte claquer derrière le long manteau noir de son camarade pirate.

_« Selon mes calculs, nous venons d'échapper à six morts différentes possibles en moins d'une heure. »_

_« Est-ce que c'était vraiment nécessaire de nous informer de ça ?! »_

_« ON VA MOURIR ! »_

Le changeur d'âme secoua la tête comme pour tenter de faire taire ces voix inopinées. Son but premier étant de retrouver le Fossoyeur, il sortit sur le pont en regardant partout autour de lui. Mais c'était un méli-mélo de couleurs et de formes s'agitant et se battant en désordre, et malgré tous ses efforts, il ne reconnut que Nyo non loin, frappant un Marine au visage qui chuta par terre, complètement groggy.

C'est alors qu'un soldat se jeta à nouveau sur lui ; imitant son camarade quelques secondes plus tôt, il para son coup de sabre avant de s'élancer et de lancer le coup de poing le plus fort qu'il ait jamais produit. Sous ses yeux ébahis, il vit son adversaire tomber au sol, évanoui, et contempla sa main fermé avec une surprise non feinte.

_« Bien fait pour lui, pauvre soldat de pacotille ! »_

_« ON VIENT DE FRAPPER UN SOLDAT ! ON VIENT DE FRAPPER UN SOLDAT ! »_

_« Est-ce que quelqu'un peut rassurer le gamin, il commence à me casser les burnes. »_

_« Est-ce de la frustration que j'entends de la part d'une personne vexée de n'avoir tenu qu'une poignée de secondes dans son enveloppe ? »_

_« Ta gueule, grognasse. »_

_« Gros, baisse-toi ! »_

Mathieu ne réagit qu'à la dernière seconde et sentit une sueur froide lui parcourir l'échine quand il se colla sur le pont et que la détonation siffla au-dessus de ses oreilles. Alors qu'il venait d'échapper à une balle perdue, le souvenir d'un visage aux cheveux blonds refit surface, et il perçut son estomac se retourner à ce souvenir ; cependant, il se réprimanda et se concentra sur sa tâche initiale, tentant désespérément d'oublier son traumatisme.

Un cri attira son attention ; son regard se posa immédiatement sur son origine, et la vision qui l'accueillit fit remonter son adrénaline en flèche.

Au beau milieu du pont du brick, il vit François désarmer Patrick d'un coup de sa pelle : le colt emporté par l'élan tomba à la mer, occasionnant un "plouf" qui fut inaudible parmi tous les cris de bataille. Sans perdre de temps, l'officier de la Marine dégaina sa lame, entraînant un combat au corps à corps dont Mathieu ne put détacher le regard.

La pelle et le sabre s'entrechoquaient avec une violence inouïe, et les deux adversaires gardaient une expression de marbre ; personne autour d'eux n'intervint pour stopper leur combat. Nyo, Bruce et Links, qui étaient restés sur le Vol-au-Vent, continuaient de se battre avec leurs opposants, et Mathieu comprit soudainement à quoi servait la bouteille de Bruce en voyant celui-ci la briser par terre : elle libéra la fumée contenue à l'intérieur, et il put attaquer quatre ennemis par surprise avec une rapidité incroyable. Quant à Links, l'étrange perroquet s'était perché sur son épaule, et de temps à autre, il fonçait sur ses opposants à coups de bec et de griffes, lui facilitant la tâche.

De l'autre côté, le changeur d'âme aperçut Ginger et Tim se battant contre les derniers Marines restants sur leur propre navire, ainsi que Victor et Yéyé qui échangeaient leurs coups en symbiose parfaite, face à deux soldats particulièrement virulents. Il savait qu'Antoine était aussi sur la caravelle, et son effroi augmenta brusquement en sachant qu'il n'avait pas vu Kriss depuis le début de l'attaque.

Et malgré tous ces éléments rendant la situation tendue, il ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux de ce qui se passait devant lui.

François se mit alors à parler entre les coups, son masque d'indifférence se brisant pour laisser face à une expression de rage contenue depuis trop longtemps :

— C'est donc ça que t'es devenu, après tout ce temps ? T'engager dans la Marine pour menacer des gamins ?! C'est ça ?!

Patrick esquiva la pelle fonçant droit vers lui et riposta d'un coup de sabre avant de répondre d'un ton qui avait perdu tout son calme :

— Toi et ton équipage ridicule, tu crois que c'est mieux ? La piraterie, être un barbare, c'est la voie que tu as choisie, hein ?!

— En tout cas c'est mieux que de trahir sa parole !

Mathieu sentit un frisson électriser son être en entendant le ton brisé dans la voix du Fossoyeur dont la rage émanait comme une aura autour de lui. Leurs parades et leurs tentatives d'embrocher l'autre étaient de forces égales, et le changeur d'âme ne pouvait pas intervenir au risque de se faire tuer. Il resta seul sur le pont, oubliant totalement qu'un soldat aurait pu lui sauter dessus pour lui trancher la gorge ; il ne voyait plus que le combat en face de lui, enveloppé de mystères et de souvenirs dont il ne connaissait pas l'origine.

— Tu ne comprends pas ! hurla à son tour son adversaire. Moi, je peux atteindre mon but !

— À quel prix ?!

Les coups se firent soudainement plus rapides ; de fil en aiguille, l'officier et le pirate s'approchèrent du garde-fou du navire, sous les yeux écarquillés de Mathieu. D'un pied agile, le Marine monta sur la passerelle reliant le Vol-au-Vent et la caravelle, et aussitôt, François le suivit avec énergie.

Les deux opposants se retrouvèrent ainsi au-dessus de l'océan sur une simple planche de bois, empêchant quiconque d'interrompre leur affrontement tout en échangeant des regards haineux. La pelle et le sabre résonnaient sous le clair de lune, s'entrechoquant avec la force de deux enclumes, chacun semblant défendre son territoire derrière son dos.

— Regarde-toi, lança alors Patrick entre deux sifflements de lame. À vivre dans l'illégalité. En es-tu fier ?!

— T'AS ABANDONNÉ TA PROMESSE !

Le hurlement sauvage du Fossoyeur alors qu'il s'élançait pour donner le coup fatal sembla être comme un écho à son déchirement intérieur. Et alors qu'il envoyait le tranchant de sa pelle vers le crâne du capitaine de Marine, ce dernier se baissa brutalement pour esquiver l'attaque. Ainsi, le pirate au visage de suie fut emporté son élan, passant par-dessus la passerelle en perdant l'équilibre.

Ce fut comme une scène au ralenti. Mathieu vit le Fossoyeur tomber à la mer, sans lâcher sa pelle, tandis que son adversaire se relevait sous l'adrénaline. Il lui semblait que tout s'était figé, les bruits, les images ; plus rien ne comptait, sinon la chute de son camarade qu'il avait promis de protéger.

Et comme un miracle tombé du ciel, la pelle dont le manche était toujours fermement agrippé par la main recouverte d'une mitaine noire continua dans son élan. Ce fut rapide, mais néanmoins, l'énergie que François avait mis dans son attaque avait réussi à le propulser jusqu'au garde-fou de la caravelle derrière sa cible, et au moment où il tombait à la verticale, le demi-cercle de fer se logea entre les barreaux du parapet, le sauvant d'une noyade certaine.

Le changeur d'âme sentit presque son cœur battre à nouveau, et il en oublia de respirer pendant un moment. Le pelletier ne desserrait pas le manche de son arme, les jambes au-dessus du vide en cherchant un appui, et malgré tout, sa colère ne semblait pas s'être évaporée au vu de l'expression haineuse sur son visage. Avec maladresse, il tenta à nouveau de monter en s'appuyant sur la coque, et c'est en voyant Patrick descendre de la passerelle pour aller sur le pont que Mathieu se décida à agir.

En agitant les bras pour attirer l'attention tandis que François essayait désespérément de remonter, il vida ses poumons en criant :

— Derrière vous !

Plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, le capitaine se retourna, et le changeur d'âme se précipita sur la passerelle pour revenir une fois de plus sur la caravelle, sa rapière droit devant lui.

_« T'es complètement dingue, tu sais même pas comment manier ce truc, alors contre un capitaine de la Marine ?! »_

_« JE VEUX PAS MOURIR ! »_

Sur ces paroles rassurantes, il vit Patrick se retourner pile au moment où il se jetait sur lui ; aussitôt le contrecoup fut impressionnant, et il fut obligé de reculer de quelques pas pour encaisser le choc.

Il fut forcé de constater – et malgré lui, il en fut fort contrit – que ses facettes avaient raison. Les forces n'étaient absolument pas égales.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à se battre, tentant de ne laisser aucune brèche dans sa défense ; même si son esprit restait éternellement focalisé sur la pelle qu'il voyait dépasser d'entre les barreaux, craignant qu'à tout instant celle-ci se déloge ou que François perde prise.

_« Oh, une mort de plus. Ceci dit, je ne suis pas sûr que nous réussissions à l'esquiver. »_

_« EST-CE QUE C'EST VRAIMENT NÉCÉSSAIRE D'INTERVENIR MAINTENANT ?! »_

Mathieu fit quelques pas de côtés en se baissant plusieurs fois pour éviter la lame essayant de le faucher, mais malgré le danger, il ne quittait pas le demi-cercle en métal des yeux, ce qui faillit lui coûter la vie.

Soudainement, leurs deux sabres s'entrechoquèrent dans un bras de fer métallique, et le changeur d'âme fit de son possible pour tenir face à la pression de son adversaire ; sans prévenir, l'autre lui donna un coup de pied alors que toute son attention était braquée sur leurs lames, et il tomba au sol, déséquilibré et désarmé alors que sa rapière dérapait sur le pont. À présent à terre, les bras en croix, il vit Patrick se pencher sur lui en posant la pointe de son arme sur sa gorge offerte. Il n'osa pas déglutir.

Une lueur étrange s'alluma dans le regard de son adversaire, et malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier coup d'œil vers là où était censée se trouver la pelle de François, sa hantise étant qu'elle se soit délogée des barreaux de bois. Quand bien même il vit l'outil du Fossoyeur grâce à la pleine lune, son soulagement fut de courte durée en entendant un cri de détresse parvenir d'en bas.

Ce même cri fit tiquer son geôlier, qui écarta légèrement sa lame de sa gorge en entendant le pelletier demander à l'aide. Et à ce moment-même où Mathieu se demandait ce qu'il allait faire, il la vit. Une expression de dilemme intérieur ravageait le visage de l'officier de Marine, qui sembla hésiter un instant, un éclat intense dans ses prunelles noires. Et aussi subitement qu'il avait disparu, le masque de marbre reprit sa place sur ses traits, tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à appuyer à nouveau sa rapière.

— Ôte tes mains de ma nouvelle recrue, veux-tu !

La voix d'Antoine plana sur la caravelle dans une injonction forte et autoritaire ; sans avoir eu le temps de réagir, Mathieu vit le capitaine des pirates du Cabaret Noir fuser dans son champ de vision comme un boulet de canon, son sabre droit devant lui. La lame qui le menaçait de mort ne fut plus qu'une sensation fantôme sur sa peau, et il observa les deux capitaines entrechoquer leurs lames avec la même hargne.

Le pirate avait les lunettes de travers et les cheveux dressés sur la tête ; une tache sombre maculait son manteau noir, mais sa vigueur le faisait bondir comme un diable hors de sa boîte, se déplaçant sur le pont avec une agilité remarquable. En revanche, le Marine restait calme, se défendant avec des gestes précis et rapides, sans pour autant perdre du terrain.

Le changeur d'âme resta hypnotisé un moment, n'en revenant pas de sa chance, avant de réagir en entendant un nouveau cri de la part du Fossoyeur ; en un éclair, il était à genoux auprès de l'extrémité de la pelle dépassant d'entre les barreaux du garde-fou, rengainant son arme.

En contre-bas, il vit François battre des jambes dans le vide, l'océan sous ses pieds, et il se rappela aussitôt de son expérience à son arrivée sur le Vol-au-Vent. Il déboutonna soudainement sa cape pour la faire tomber sur le pont afin qu'elle ne gêne pas ses mouvements ; sans hésiter, il enjamba le parapet, se cramponnant à celui-ci avant de s'agenouiller prudemment sans regarder la mer en bas. Malgré les tremblements agitant ses mains, il se concentra sur le brick à quelques pieds en face de lui, tout en cherchant à enrouler ses pieds autour des barreaux.

_« Ne regarde pas en bas ne regarde pas en bas ne regarde pas en bas… »_

_« Huitième mort à l'épreuve, actuellement. »_

Une fois cette tâche accomplie, il serra les dents face à ce qui l'attendait. En baissant la tête, il réprima un haut-le-cœur, avant de se laisser tomber.

Mathieu n'aurait jamais cru que la mer puisse paraître aussi effrayante ; il se retint de justesse de hurler en voyant les vagues s'agiter quelques mètres plus bas, avant de se rappeler que seuls ses pieds coincés sur le garde-fou l'empêchaient de faire le grand saut. Tentant malgré sa panique de se reprendre ses esprits, il regarda François à sa droite, avant de tendre la main.

En retour, son coéquipier tendit la sienne sans desserrer son autre prise sur le manche de sa précieuse pelle. Malgré sa focalisation sur la main qu'il cherchait à atteindre, Mathieu ne put effacer de sa vision l'océan qui semblait vouloir l'attirer. La panique et l'effroi qui envahissaient son corps et le pétrifiaient ne voulaient pas partir, et la cacophonie mentale n'aidait en rien à cela. Il se crispa et ses pieds se resserrèrent autour de leurs appuis, avant de se tendre complètement vers son objectif.

Lorsque la paume de François agrippa son poignet, le soulagement le parcourut dans une sensation grisante, et il fit de son mieux pour ramener son ami vers le haut. Quelques secondes horriblement tendues s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles rien ne se passa, et puis, le Fossoyeur s'élança de toutes ses forces vers le haut, lâchant sa pelle pour tendre son autre main vers les barreaux de la palissade. En un éclair, il se hissa sur la caravelle avec hargne, avant d'aider Mathieu à son tour.

Quand le changeur d'âme sentit à nouveau le plancher sous ses pieds, il s'effondra malgré lui à genoux, ne supportant pas le trop-plein de stress qui venait de le frapper de plein fouet. Il entendit François récupérer frénétiquement sa pelle et s'éloigner – un ennemi venait sûrement de lui sauter dessus. Il lui semblait qu'à tout moment, son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine à force de cogner à un rythme effréné contre sa cage thoracique ; ses mains tremblaient avec une force épouvantable. Il entendit des cris autour de lui, mais il n'eut pas la force de lever la tête ; des pas se rapprochèrent sur le pont, et il entendit une détonation partir. Tout tanguait malgré son accoutumance à la vie sur un bateau, et sa vue devenait de plus en plus floue.

Mathieu cligna des yeux, avant de relever pitoyablement la tête. Il distingua deux silhouettes face à face, dont l'une encadrée par plusieurs personnes. Il sentit soudainement une main se poser sur ses épaules, et deux orbes brunes le fixèrent presque jusqu'à son âme.

— Matt', tu m'entends ?! Respire, nom de dieu !

Rien à faire, il fut pris dans une spirale infernale où tout se mélangeait autour de lui ; les sons et les couleurs n'avaient plus de significations, et seules les voix intérieures recommençaient à le tourmenter de plus belle. Sa tête semblait vouloir exploser, et un gémissement franchit ses lèvres en écho à sa migraine insupportable.

— Mathieu, calme-toi. Respire, tout va bien.

Le ton se voulait sûrement rassurant, mais il percevait un arrière-goût d'effroi et d'appréhension ; et le changeur d'âme fit son possible pour écouter les conseils que la personne en face lui donnait.

— Respire. Respire, et ne te focalise sur rien d'autre.

Malgré son rythme cardiaque affolé et tous ses repères désorientés, la nouvelle recrue se concentra sur sa respiration, se forçant à adopter une cadence modérée. Quelques instants après, son souffle lui revint, et il sentit son cœur et sa tête s'apaiser.

Son champ de vision s'élargit alors, révélant le décor de la caravelle tout en couleurs. Les sons et les cris lui parvenaient bien plus précis, mais surtout, il put remarquer Kriss en face de lui, le tenant par les épaules avec un air effaré sur le visage.

— Mathieu ! Ça va ?!

Le plus petit cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, encore erratique de la crise qui venait de le foudroyer d'une force inouïe.

— C'était… C'était quoi, ça ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? balbutia-t-il, retrouvant ses esprits.

Mais son alter-ego ne lui répondit pas, l'air bien trop inquiet pour lui fournir une réponse valable. Il lâcha son épaule, pour jeter un coup d'œil au pont du navire sur lequel ils se trouvaient, et par automatisme, Mathieu suivit son regard.

Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Antoine et Patrick se fixaient, à quelques pieds l'un de l'autre, leurs armes abaissées, sans dire un seul mot. Mais ce qui faisait qu'aucun d'eux n'esquissait le moindre geste ou ne reprenait leur combat, c'est que Victor pointait précisément son colt sur la tête de l'officier de Marine, l'interdisant solennellement de bouger sous peine d'une mort rapide. Le capitaine des pirates ne semblait cependant pas tranquille malgré le fait que ce soit l'un des membres de son équipage, et Mathieu voyait très bien dans ses yeux l'éclat de peur brillant à travers ses lunettes. En revanche, Patrick ne montrait aucun signe d'anxiété, mais presque un calme serein, et seul un tic nerveux au niveau de sa main dévoilait une certaine nervosité.

Mais le pire, c'était la scène se passant juste à côté, bien plus vive et cacophonique que la tension insoutenable régnant entre les deux capitaines et le pirate au colt.

La pelle de François était au sol, l'air abandonnée, sûrement parce que son propriétaire en avait été débarrassé de force au vu de son état. Celui-ci, encadré par Yéyé et Tim, se démenait comme un diable pour échapper à la prise de ses coéquipiers qui le retenaient comme ils pouvaient. Une force démoniaque semblait s'être emparée du Fossoyeur qui hurlait à s'en déchirer la voix, une expression de haine profonde marquée sur ses traits comme jamais le changeur d'âme n'en avait vue auparavant. Il cherchait désespérément à se jeter sur Viktor qui – sans quitter sa cible des yeux – esquissait un petit sourire triomphant, recevant des menaces à tout va :

— JE T'INTERDIS DE TIRER, SALE ENFLURE ! C'EST À MOI DE LE FAIRE !

— François, calme-toi ! rétorqua Tim en ne lâchant pas son bras droit, tentant de lui faire entendre raison.

Mais son coéquipier au visage de suie l'ignora complètement, donnant une autre embardée de plus qui faillit lui faire lâcher prise ; en revanche, Yéyé, qui le tenait de l'autre côté, s'adressa à Victor d'une voix ferme :

— Vic', s'il te plaît, fais pas de conneries.

— JE VAIS TE TUER, SOMBRE CONNARD ! TU M'ENTENDS ?! UNE DE CES JOURS, JE VAIS TE FAIRE LA PEAU !

Contre toute attente, l'intéressé aux cheveux aussi fous que son capitaine tourna la tête, ne se détachant pas de ce rictus qui semblait si familier à Mathieu, et répondit à son ami musicien en ignorant totalement les menaces du pelletier :

— Et pourquoi donc ? Après tout, c'est une capitaine de la Marine, c'est un ennemi…

Yéyé s'apprêtait à répondre, l'air rassuré d'avoir ouvert le dialogue, mais il fut coupé par une autre embardée de François :

— TU PERDS RIEN POUR ATTENDRE, ENFOIRÉ !

— Ah ouais ? rétorqua l'autre d'un ton acide en le foudroyant des yeux à son tour. Pour avoir tué un ennemi, tu me tuerais à ton tour ? Je peux savoir quel est le problème ? Ce sont des Marines, ils veulent notre peau, je vois pas pourquoi on courberait l'échine en les laissant partir alors qu'à notre place ils nous pendraient sans hésitation.

Un silence passa durant lequel le Fossoyeur se démena un peu plus, émettant quelques grognements de frustration ; cependant, il ne prononça aucune réponse. Plus loin, Ginger tenait cinq soldats en respect de sa hache, et ceux-ci semblaient trop inquiets envers leur capitaine pour pouvoir bouger. Yéyé intervint alors, tentant de calmer le jeu :

— Vic', s'il te plaît. Arrête.

— Oh non, je vais pas arrêter. C'est moi qui ai le flingue, là. C'est moi qui commande. C'est moi qui exécute… Si j'en ai envie.

— Victor, stop.

La tension s'alourdit brusquement lorsqu'Antoine parla pour la première fois. Le capitaine observa son subordonné d'un air autoritaire, et en retour, celui-ci lui lança un regard indéchiffrable qui semblait mélanger frustration et colère. Mais le pirate aux lunettes ne daigna même pas connaître sa réponse, continuant de parler en regardant son adversaire immobile :

— Ordonne à tes hommes de ramener les vôtres blessés ou morts de mon navire.

Le capitaine de l'Axolot haussa un sourcil avant de parler de cette même voix posée et calme – son tic nerveux à la main s'intensifia, nota Mathieu en silence :

— Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

— Non, pas vraiment, répliqua Antoine d'un air détaché mais néanmoins tendu.

Un silence plana entre les deux hommes ; les Marines encore debout sur les deux bateaux ne faisaient aucun geste de peur de condamner leur supérieur. Puis, la voix de celui-ci résonna jusque sur le brick, dans un ton habitué à donner des ordres :

— Ramenez vos coéquipiers sur le pont, maintenant !

Aussitôt, les bottes claquèrent sur le bois. Une dizaine de soldats se pressèrent sur le pont du Vol-au-Vent, aidant leurs camarades blessés à se déplacer et s'y mettant à plusieurs pour porter le corps d'un autre.

Mathieu ne bougeait toujours pas, non loin de la passerelle avec Kriss, et il regarda le défilé d'uniformes blanc et bleu sans rien dire. Il avait observé la scène avec un mélange d'incompréhension et de terreur, ne sachant pas ce qu'il adviendrait d'eux si Viktor avait eu le malheur de tirer.

Et la réaction de François, qui semblait déchiré entre deux extrêmes en ne cessant pas de se démener pour se jeter sur son coéquipier au colt, le faisait frissonner de plus belle.


	8. Quelque chose qui cloche

_JE L'AI FAIT. J'AI RÉUSSI À BOUCLER CE CHAPITRE AVANT LA RENTRÉE. *fait péter le champagne*_

_Parlant de ce jour maudit, je dois vous avertir que les chapitres risquent de prendre plus de temps à sortir désormais avec la reprise des cours. Je vais essayer de tenir le coup au maximum, mais en cas de problème, je vais jouer la sécurité : comme avant, un chapitre tous les deux mois minimum. C'est assez pitoyable comme rythme de parution, je concède, mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre pour vous donner une marge acceptable x)_

_Et AUTRE CHOSE : vous vous souvenez de Siffly, notre poulpe international qui avait fait le trailer que j'ai honteusement oublié de mettre dans ma note d'auteur avant longtemps ? *se couvre de honte* Et bah elle a sorti un OS basé sur LPDCN ! \o/ Allez voir, ça s'appelle "A cause de lui" et ça déchire (c'est un yaoi (je viens de gagner 10% de lecteurs) mais je suis la première à m'en réjouir, ne vous leurrez pas) !_

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_Guest : Merci beaucoup de ton engouement, ça fait toujours plaisir :D_

_JuStarTine : Ça me touche énormément. Merci beaucoup pour avoir laissé une review pareille, je sais pas quoi dire à part merci :') En fait, le compteur de morts évitées du Rationnel, c'est un clin d'œil à MadCalypso pour sa fic "Au Nom de la Liberté" (coucou si tu passes par là Mad o/), je sais pas si tu connais, mais voilà x)_

**_Disclaimer : Aucun personnage cité ne m'appartient, et l'image de couverture est un dessin de Nanishimie ! (on le sent, mon manque croissant d'inspiration pour les disclaimers ? xD)_**

_Enjoy, et n'oubliez pas la review pour me soutenir face à la rentrée... S'il vous plaît ? *yeux de Geek larmoyants*_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 | Quelque chose qui cloche**

Mathieu se retourna plusieurs fois dans son hamac, tentant désespérément de trouver le sommeil malgré les pensées tournoyant dans sa tête jamais vraiment silencieuse. Le Vol-au-Vent tanguait sur les vagues et la nuit était déjà bien avancée, mais il ne s'agissait absolument pas de la raison pour laquelle il ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Dans la cabine, certains dormaient déjà, ou du moins Bob – sérieusement, comment faisait-il pour ne pas réveiller les autres avec ses ronflements ? – et il ne savait toujours pas quand est-ce que les autres reviendraient de leur entrevue.

Il n'arrivait pas à trouver une position confortable, voir même fermer les yeux, se balançant légèrement près du hublot qui laissait passer un rayon lunaire. En soupirant, il se retourna une énième fois pour balayer la pièce du regard. Étant situé tout au fond, il avait une vue d'ensemble sur tous les hamacs et leurs occupants, et le changeur d'âme songea que peut-être, passer en revue tout le monde l'aiderait à s'endormir.

Près de lui, et dans une couchette suspendue à une hauteur plus grande, se trouvait le lit de Kriss. Son aîné dormait d'un profond sommeil, et Mathieu s'en étonnait encore ; lui-même, en temps normal, était souvent pris d'insomnies et après ce qu'il s'était passé, il était quasiment sûr de ne pas trouver Morphée. Alors voir l'autre changeur d'âme du bateau sommeiller aussi facilement le déstabilisait un peu.

Nyo était l'un des rares qui semblait dormir d'un sommeil complètement paisible ; son hamac était le plus haut de tous ceux présents dans la chambre, notamment pour économiser la place mais aussi parce qu'il était l'un des rares à pouvoir atteindre cette hauteur sans difficulté. Bob était un peu plus proche, sa masse dépassant légèrement de son lit mais ses ronflements passant sûrement sans problème les murs.

À côté du pyromane se trouvait le lit de Léo, dont son occupant bougeait parfois dans son sommeil. En-dessous, il voyait la couverture de Benjamin se soulever à un rythme lent et régulier, prouvant au changeur d'âme qu'il dormait, lui aussi. Bruce était presque invisible sous son édredon, situé près de l'entrée.

Cependant, il aurait mis sa main au feu que Yéyé était l'un des rares éveillés. Le chanteur avait son hamac à une hauteur un peu plus basse que Nyo, mais il pouvait facilement atteindre le plafond en levant une jambe. Son pied gauche dépassant de sa couchette s'appuyait contre le mur du même côté, et le porteur du chapeau de paille – rabattu sur sa tête comme le laissait suggérer sa silhouette – se balançait doucement, les mains croisées derrière sa nuque dans une position décontractée. Sa guitare était accrochée à sa hauteur sur le mur.

Plus loin, il y avait Ginger, qui elle aussi avait abandonné son tour de garde au vu du monde encore debout. Tim, dont l'épée qui dépassait légèrement de son fourreau brillait de la même clarté que la lune, avait un bras hors de son hamac, effleurant celui vide de François en-dessous de lui.

François… Mathieu frissonna en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé auparavant, comprenant qu'il n'arriverait pas à se sortir ces évènements de la tête à moins de s'agiter physiquement. Il se débarrassa de la maigre couverture qu'on lui avait passée pour sauter discrètement à terre, et passa entre les couchettes en évitant d'effleurer celles occupées ; il vit Yéyé lui sourire sous son chapeau, à la faible lueur que dégageait Durendal dans la pièce, et il sortit sur la pointe des pieds. Quand il referma la porte derrière lui, il ferma les yeux, repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé.

* * *

_Il observa sans rien dire les Marines encore debout défiler sous ses yeux, apportant les corps blessés ou morts pour les poser sur le pont, avant de se ranger en ligne. L'attention se reporta alors sur Antoine, le seul à pouvoir décider de la mise à mort de son adversaire par le biais de Victor, qui ne faiblissait pas sur la prise de son arme. François se démenait toujours en hurlant, donnant du fil à retordre à Yéyé et Tim qui tentaient tant bien que mal de l'empêcher de se dégager ; mais tout bascula quand un cri plus fort que les autres parvint à leurs oreilles._

_Le hurlement venait du Vol-au-Vent, et personne n'eut le temps de comprendre qu'une détonation monstrueuse parvint des entrailles du brick, rapidement suivie d'un boulet de canon qui alla percuter la caravelle de plein fouet._

_Une force surpuissante souffla le bateau de la Marine, faisant tomber la plupart de ses occupants au sol tandis que le navire manquait presque de se renverser sur le côté ; de toutes parts, Mathieu entendit des cris de détresse, et il chercha Kriss du regard – en vain. Le changeur d'âme vétéran avait littéralement disparu de sa vue. Sur sa gauche, du côté de son propre bateau, il vit les amarres être tranchées précipitamment par Nyo, et il comprit en voyant la passerelle menaçant de tomber à la mer qu'il avait tout intérêt à revenir sur le Vol-au-Vent._

_Le changeur d'âme se releva maladroitement, tentant de garder son équilibre sur la caravelle qui tanguait violemment, avant de se précipiter vers le passage qui lui sauverait la vie. Un craquement provint d'en-dessous de ses pieds, et il ne prit même pas la peine de ramasser sa cape qui était restée sur le pont, courant avec l'angoisse que le bateau ne coule avant qu'il ne puisse se mettre à l'abri. Dans son dos, il entendit un dernier hurlement à glacer le sang au moment où il posait son pied sur la passerelle, et ce cri l'incita à monter sur la planche de bois aussi vite qu'il le pouvait._

_Quand il atterrit sur le pont, il se retourna aussitôt pour analyser la situation, lui-même ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer._

_En face, la caravelle avait un trou béant sur la poupe de sa coque, provoqué par l'un des canons sur les flancs du Vol-au-Vent ; le tir était parti au-dessus de la ligne de flottaison, mais Mathieu comprit que si quelqu'un ne s'en occupait pas rapidement, le navire finirait au fond de l'océan. Sur le pont, plusieurs soldats s'affolaient en criant divers ordres, mais il distingua clairement Viktor se relever – lui aussi était tombé à terre – et essayer de ramasser son colt dans la cohue. Antoine surgit alors, entraînant le pirate par l'épaule pour le ramener sur le brick avec une vivacité si impressionnante que le changeur d'âme eut tout juste le temps de s'écarter du chemin pour les laisser passer. Peu après, il vit François accompagné de Tim, le soutenant par l'épaule – ses yeux semblaient comme éteints, et la flamme de colère qui les avait animés auparavant n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Ginger les suivait de près, et elle avait même pensé à ramasser la pelle du Fossoyeur malgré sa précipitation. Sa hache en bandoulière dans son dos, elle se retourna alors pour retirer la passerelle et la poser au sol avant de lever le regard vers le ciel ; par réflexe, Mathieu suivit son regard, et le soulagement s'installa dans son esprit lorsqu'il vit Kriss et Yéyé sauter du mât de la caravelle à celui du brick en marchant sur les haubans._

_Rapidement, les voiles furent orientées pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible du bateau de la Marine dont l'équipage commençait à reprendre ses esprits. Antoine lança quelques ordres sans lâcher l'épaule de Victor, qui gardait les yeux fixés sur le trou dans la coque ; Bruce se précipita vers l'entrepont en entendant un nouveau cri, et Mathieu se souvint : Bob était tombé, peu après la fuite de Patrick._

_Le Vol-au-Vent s'éloigna sous la lumière de la lune qui les rendait toujours visibles et quelques tirs vains sifflèrent au-dessus de leurs têtes. Yéyé descendit le premier du mât, avant de rejoindre son capitaine et l'ancien condamné. Ce dernier se dégagea alors de la poigne d'Antoine pour rester auprès du musicien au chapeau. Ses poings étaient serrés, et ses yeux exprimaient une rage bien trop grande pour être contenue pendant longtemps._

_Mais ce qui attira le plus son attention, ce fut bien évidemment François, à l'écart avec Tim. Le pelletier ne détachait pas son regard de la caravelle qui commençait à s'effacer dans la pénombre, tandis que l'héritier de Durendal posait une main sur son épaule comme pour le réconforter. Mathieu hésita un instant, ne sachant pas où se rendre, avant de se décider en entendant un nouveau cri de douleur venir de l'entrepont._

_Il se fraya un chemin à travers les pirates qui se rendaient peu à peu compte de ce qui venait de se passer, avant de pousser la porte du vestibule pour finalement dévaler les escaliers avec une angoisse sourde dans la poitrine. Si Bob était à l'agonie à cause de lui, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais…_

_Il déboucha dans la cale, et la scène lui sauta à la gorge avec violence. Le pyromane était couché au sol, encadré par Bruce et Léo qui tentaient tant bien que mal de soulager le blessé qui respirait chaotiquement. La manche de sa cape rouge était retroussée, laissant apercevoir son bras gauche d'où un flot carmin coulait en abondance. Benjamin et Charlie étaient debout, regardant les deux médecins faire leur travail avec un air inquiet sur le visage, avant de relever la tête en voyant le changeur d'âme dans la pièce._

_Ce dernier afficha une mine horrifié, et lâcha précipitamment :_

— _Je suis désolé, vraiment, c'est ma faute, oh mon dieu-_

— _T'inquiète, c'est rien, juste une petite égratignure, ah aAAAAAAAAÏE !_

_Bob se cambra brusquement lorsque Bruce effleura le trou au niveau de son biceps, hurlant à s'en déchirer la voix alors qu'il tentait de rassurer la nouvelle recrue. Charlie se plaqua la main sur la bouche, tandis que Benjamin bouchait ses oreilles avec une grimace de mécontentement. Le médecin éloigna vivement sa main, comprenant qu'il avait touché un point sensible alors que le pirate à la veste rouge reprenait son souffle :_

— _Désolé._

— _Ça fait mal ! geignit le pyromane en le foudroyant du regard._

— _De toute façon, il va bien falloir retirer la balle à un moment où à un autre, intervint Léo en observant la blessure à son tour._

_Bob perdit le peu de couleur qu'il lui restait sur le visage, le rendant blanc comme un linge, avant de tourner la tête vers l'apprenti médecin d'un air effaré :_

— _Pardon ?! Hors de question que je- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !_

_Un nouveau hurlement ébranla la pièce, tandis que Bruce plongeait ses doigts dans la blessure pour en ressortir une balle en métal tâchée d'hémoglobine, sous l'air dégoûté de Mathieu. Il observa le soigneur du navire essuyer sa main ensanglantée sur un chiffon accroché à sa ceinture, avant de tendre la bille à Léo qui la rangea dans sa poche. Le pyromane qui s'était cambré sous la douleur retomba brutalement, et alors que le changeur d'âme s'attendait à le voir pousser des gémissements, ce dernier déversa son indignation dans une voix entrecoupée de respirations irrégulières :_

— _Ça t'arrive de PRÉVENIR, quand tu touches une blessure SENSIBLE ?!_

— _Tu ne m'aurais jamais laissé le faire, autrement. Tu comptais sérieusement rester avec du métal dans le bras ? demanda Bruce en secouant la tête sous la bêtise de son camarade._

— _Et pourquoi pas ? Je m'en serais très bien sorti, répliqua celui-ci avec un air fier sur le visage._

_Charlie s'autorisa à respirer à nouveau, et Léo afficha un petit sourire ; en revanche, le médecin roula des yeux, excédé par l'orgueil de son camarade, avant de tourner la tête vers Mathieu qui, juste là, n'avait fait qu'observer la scène :_

— _Tu veux bien remonter et me trouver un bout de tissu assez large, s'il te plaît ? Je vais en avoir besoin pour faire entendre raison à cet énergumène._

— _Hé ! s'indigna le blessé malgré son état et ses dents serrées par la douleur._

_Le changeur d'âme hocha vivement la tête, désirant se rendre utile plus que jamais, la culpabilité lui serrant le cœur en voyant l'état du pyromane. Il monta les marches avant de laisser son regard errer sur le vestibule. Les caisses poussiéreuses lui parurent soudainement pleines à craquer, et les pièces en fer accrochées au plafond s'entrechoquèrent au-dessus de sa tête. Il observa un instant la pièce, avant de repérer le coin d'un drap dépasser d'une caisse ; il tira dessus, et aussitôt se révéla sous ses yeux un grand linge blanc de la taille d'une nappe. Décidé, il réussit à déchirer le tissu en deux, avant de retourner dans l'entrepont auprès des cinq pirates._

_Il s'accroupit ainsi auprès de Bruce, lui tendant le morceau d'étoffe déchirée, et le médecin le remercia du regard. Son attention se reporta sur le blessé, qui fixait le plafond en serrant les dents. Avec précaution, il sortit le mouchoir sur lequel il avait essuyé ses mains auparavant tout en sortant une gourde accrochée à sa ceinture, avant de la déboucher pour y verser son contenu sur le tissu. Une fois imbibé d'eau, il passa le textile sur la plaie de Bob qui émit un autre cri souffrance, et au bout de quelques secondes, la zone autour de sa blessure était entièrement nettoyée._

— _Si seulement je n'avais pas laissé mon matériel au port… Maudit soit Antoine et ses manies de ramener les Marines au mauvais moment, maugréa Bruce. À force de partir à la va-vite, on va finir par oublier quelqu'un !_

— _On pourrait peut-être utiliser de l'alcool ? suggéra Léo en fronçant les sourcils._

— _Je vous interdis de gâcher du rhum pour une éraflure, s'insurgea Bob d'un ton indigné à l'idée de gaspiller de la boisson._

— _Pas ce genre d'alcool, crétin, intervint Charlie en soupirant tandis que Benjamin souriait à son tour sous l'exaspération de son amie._

— _Hé, je vous ai sauvé la vie, quand même, tu pourrais avoir un peu plus d'indulgence !_

_Sans répondre, la pirate roula des yeux, malgré le rictus qu'elle laissa fleurir sur ses lèvres. Mathieu sourit lui aussi, comprenant qu'ils avaient échappé au pire, alors que Bob levait sa main valide au-dessus de lui._

— _Va pour la cautérisation, alors, déclara-t-il d'un ton dramaturge en claquant des doigts._

_Aussitôt, la même flammèche qui était apparue pendant sa confrontation avec le capitaine de Marine se raviva au bout de son index, et le pirate s'amusa un instant à agiter ses phalanges, faisant danser le feu. Comprenant ce qu'il allait faire, Bruce se recula en même temps que Mathieu, au moment où Bob prenait une grande inspiration pour ensuite violemment plaquer sa paume contre sa blessure._

_Le pyromane poussa un hurlement horriblement douloureux, mais il ne desserra pas sa prise ; au contraire, il la maintint en place, tandis que sa peau chauffait sous la poigne brûlante qu'elle subissait. Quelques secondes après, il retira vivement sa main, laissant apparaître une croûte à la place de sa plaie. La chair semblait belle et bien refermée, mais le pyromane était épuisé, complètement vidé de ses forces._

_Bruce soupira, l'air inquiet par ce que venait de faire son camarade :_

— _Pourquoi j'ai essayé de te soigner, déjà ?_

— _Regarde, tout est parti ! s'exclama Bob en ignorant sa question avec un grand sourire en regardant le plafond._

— _En attendant, tu viens de gagner une cicatrice, commenta Léo en lorgnant la marque laissé par la cautérisation du pyromane._

— _Blessure de guerre, se réjouit-t-il sans se démonter._

_Mathieu resta sans voix, soufflé par ce qu'il venait de se passer. À présent convaincu qu'il n'avait rien imaginé, de leur confrontation avec Patrick jusqu'à sa guérison, il demanda d'une voix maladroite :_

— _C'est… Tu… ?_

— _Oh, ça ? demanda Bob en déviant son regard vers le changeur d'âme._

_Il claqua à niveau des doigts, faisant apparaître une étincelle sans que le feu se manifeste pour autant. Relevant la tête, il fronça les sourcils, avant de déclarer d'un ton dépité :_

— _Zut, j'ai plus d'énergie._

— _C'est ça, de faire le malin devant un capitaine de la Marine juste pour impressionner les gens autour de soi, lança ironiquement Charlie en passant une main dans ses cheveux._

— _En attendant, ça a marché, répliqua-t-il._

— _Bien sûr. Il avait l'air très effrayé._

— _La prochaine fois, je te laisse te faire emprisonner._

_Pendant que l'aîné et la cadette se disputaient avec entrain, Léo leva son regard vers Mathieu, expliquant à la place du pirate :_

— _Bob est comme ça depuis tout petit. Personne ne sait d'où ça lui vient._

— _Pour l'instant, ajouta Benjamin en haussant les épaules._

— _Avec toutes les recherches sur les légendes qui s'offrent à toi, tu vas essayer de découvrir le secret de cet hurluberlu ? demanda l'apprenti médecin en haussant un sourcil._

— _Et pourquoi pas ? Il doit bien y avoir une explication, ça ne tombe pas du ciel, ce genre de pouvoirs._

— _Va dire ça à Antoine._

_Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard complice avant de se mettre à rire, comme s'ils faisaient référence à quelque chose qui s'était probablement passé avant que Mathieu n'arrive. Le changeur d'âme fronça les sourcils, intrigué par ce que cachaient les deux pirates, avant de laisser tomber en voyant que Bob tentait de se relever. Bruce l'en empêcha, conscient que cela aggraverait son état, tout en effleurant sa cicatrice, faisant hurler le blessé :_

— _AÏEUH ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ?!_

— _Parce que j'ai pas fini de te soigner, pauvre sot, répondit le soigneur vétéran en roulant des yeux. Ne bouge pas._

_Sans attendre une réponse – affirmative ou négative – de la part de son patient, Bruce se saisit du tissu que Mathieu lui avait rapporté, avant de rapidement nouer une écharpe autour du bras de Bob afin de le soutenir correctement. Celui-ci grimaça légèrement face à la douleur, avant de se redresser pour s'asseoir et observer son membre, alors que sa manche retroussée tombait légèrement sur sa croûte :_

— _Je perds beaucoup en charisme, là._

_Mathieu leva les yeux au ciel en même temps que les autres, avant de remarquer quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu au sein de la cale. Intrigué, il pointa du doigt l'un des canons, dont la trappe donnant sur l'océan semblait avoir été défoncée et dont la mèche fumait encore._

— _Le coup de canon, c'était vous ?_

_À cette demande, Bob se renfrogna :_

— _Euh… Disons que j'ai… Euh… Légèrement perdu le contrôle…_

— _Il a propulsé une flammèche sur l'un des canons, expliqua Benjamin en souriant malgré lui._

_Bruce écarquilla les yeux, avant de donner une claque à l'arrière de la tête du pyromane qui laissa échapper un autre « Aïe ! » retentissant._

— _Est-ce qu'on va arrêter de me frapper pour cette nuit ?!_

— _Espèce d'imbécile, t'as failli tuer les autres ! s'exclama le médecin avec un air colérique._

— _Mais, c'était pas ma faute ! Essaye de te contenir, toi, lorsque tu reçois une balle dans le bras ! Et sans vouloir me vanter, j'ai quand même donné une diversion suffisante. Et j'ai endommagé un bateau de la Marine !_

_Charlie, qui semblait sur le point de lancer une autre pique, se figea brutalement avant de se tourner vers Mathieu :_

— _Est-ce que François va bien ?_

_Le changeur d'âme haussa les épaules :_

— _J'ai cru qu'il allait tuer Victor, qu'il allait mourir et qu'accessoirement moi aussi, mais sinon, oui, il va bien._

_La jeune pirate prit une mine penaude en comprenant ce à quoi il se référait :_

— _Je suis désolée de t'avoir mis en joue, mais…_

— _Je suppose que ce ne sera pas la dernière fois, répondit-il avec un sourire en comprenant qu'il avait été un peu trop sec. Après tout, je suis dans un équipage de pirates, et les combats ne doivent pas manquer, hein ?_

— _Si seulement certains malins pouvaient éviter de se blesser alors que je n'ai pas mon matériel… soupira Bruce en lorgnant du côté de son patient qui venait de se relever pour faire quelques pas._

_Bob ignora la remarque, tournoyant sur lui-même dans une position héroïque, avant de se retourner brutalement vers Charlie :_

— _Au fait, tu as la carte ?_

_La pirate écarquilla les yeux, comme si elle avait oublié le parchemin qu'elle avait dérobée. Sans perdre de temps, elle sortit son larcin de sa poche, et tous se pressèrent autour d'elle pour l'observer par-dessus son épaule._

_Le changeur d'âme vit ainsi une carte de la taille d'un mouchoir, parfaitement carrée. Il ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment en cartographie, mais d'après l'expression perplexe de Charlie, quelque chose clochait. Pourtant, il distinguait tous les codes des plans : la boussole, en bas à droite, qui indiquait les quatre points cardinaux ; ce qu'il supposa être les courants marins représentés par des vaguelettes, et une île occupant le milieu du parchemin, dessinée avec une grande précision. Une grande montagne se tenait au milieu, et apparemment une jungle en bordait les environs. Benjamin constata lui aussi une anomalie, intrigué :_

— _Tu es sûre que c'est ce qu'Antoine voulait récupérer ?_

— _Pas de doutes, elle a les bonnes dimensions. Et l'île correspond… Mais…_

— _Mais quoi ? demanda Bob en fronçant les sourcils._

— _Il faut que je la montre à Links, fit la pirate sans prendre la peine de répondre. Quelque chose ne va pas._

_Sans perdre de temps, elle disparut dans les escaliers en courant, sous l'étonnement des autres. Bruce ouvrit la bouche face à l'enchaînement rapide des évènements, avant de secouer la tête pour regarder les quatre hommes restants :_

— _Je suppose qu'on devrait remonter. Antoine va sûrement nous dire quoi faire._

— _J'ai sommeil, déclara le pyromane en bâillant._

_Cependant, il suivit la troupe sans broncher._

* * *

Une fois au-dehors, ils avaient retrouvé Antoine et le reste de l'équipage – sauf Links et Charlie, qui semblaient s'être volatilisés. Le capitaine avait déclaré que tous devaient aller dormir, à part Victor et François – Mathieu s'était bien douté qu'il voulait leur parler. Certains avaient grommelés face à l'ordre de leur capitaine, sûrement trop échauffés par la bataille pour pouvoir retourner se coucher, mais la majorité avait acquiescé sans broncher – surtout Bob, dont les bâillements avaient redoublé en intensité.

Le changeur d'âme marcha un peu sur le pont avant de s'arrêter près du mât principal. En levant la tête, la vigie entra dans son champ de vision, mais personne ne s'y trouvait. Il balaya alors le reste du bateau du regard, mais quelque chose clochait. Il ne voyait personne, pas une âme, alors que cinq personnes manquaient à l'appel ; intrigué, il s'avança vers l'avant du Vol-au-Vent, jusqu'à atteindre la figure de proue.

Sous la lumière de la lune, le faucon prenant son envol était sublimé. Ses ailes étendue de chaque côté que Mathieu pouvait apercevoir en contrebas avaient quelque chose de mystique, et la nouvelle recrue contempla de haut la tête de l'oiseau. Elle était vraiment bien sculptée, et le bec acéré semblait fendre lui-même les flots droit devant. Ses yeux peints d'un noir profond ajoutaient à la magie de la bête, tout comme cette étincelle que Mathieu vit vaciller dans ses prunelles.

Une minute… Une étincelle ?

Le changeur d'âme écarquilla les yeux, figé. Il n'avait pas rêvé, il voyait bien une lueur danser dans les yeux de l'animal de proue, et en se penchant un peu plus, il aurait juré que ce n'était pas la lune – de toute façon, comment l'astre aurait pu se refléter sur du bois ?

Il mit un temps avant de décider quoi faire ; un craquement dans son dos le fit se retourner, mais il ne vit rien. Angoissé, il descendit de l'estrade au niveau de la proue, avant de se rapprocher du mât de misaine. Il eut beau se tourner dans tous les sens, il ne voyait rien, et l'éclat dans les orbes noires restait gravé dans son esprit. Allons bon, il devait bien y avoir une explication !

Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner auprès du faucon, un autre craquement le fit sursauter et il lâcha un cri de surprise lorsqu'une voix chuchota tout près de lui.

— Doucement, tu vas réveiller les autres !

À ses pieds, la tête d'Antoine dépassait d'une trappe dans le pont, et ce dernier lui souriait d'un air jovial, apparemment ravi de lui avoir fiché la frousse de sa vie. Mathieu resta stupéfait, ne s'attendant absolument pas à voir son capitaine surgir du sol tandis que ce dernier se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire et transgresser son propre conseil.

— Allez viens, tu vas attraper froid, reprit-il en hochant la tête et disparaissant dans le trou d'où il était sorti.

Le changeur d'âme se pencha pour suivre Antoine, et il découvrit que la trappe révélait un escalier en colimaçon donnant accès à une pièce cachée. Il s'enfonça alors doucement dans le passage, la surprise ne le quittant jamais au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait les marches. Et son ébahissement ne s'arrêta pas lorsqu'il découvrit l'endroit où il avait débouché.

C'était une pièce assez étroite, quand bien même les lampes à huiles accrochées aux murs – légèrement recourbés pour épouser la forme du navire – lui conféraient un aspect chaleureux ; l'escalier donnait dans le coin droit de la salle. Un tapis était posé au sol, et dans l'angle gauche se trouvait une bibliothèque pleine à craquer d'ouvrages et de parchemins de différentes tailles. Une chaise et un bureau tournaient le dos au mur d'en face, où se trouvait un renfoncement ressemblant étrangement au…

Au faucon de la figure de proue.

Mathieu écarquilla les yeux, réalisant que la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait se situait directement derrière l'emblème du Vol-au-Vent dont il apercevait la forme en face de lui. Les yeux de l'animal, qu'il voyait dans le creux retraçant sa figure, s'avéraient être de petites coupole de verres teintés de noir, expliquant pourquoi le changeur d'âme avait aperçu une étincelle à travers elles : la lumière diffusée dans la salle grâce aux lampes avait traversé le cristal.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour émettre un son montrant son ébahissement, mais rien ne franchit ses lèvres ; il restait là, éberlué par cette cale secrète qu'il n'avait pas vue à son arrivée. Ce qui sembla être remarqué :

— Tu sais Antoine, un jour tu vas lui apprendre que les oiseaux volent et je suis sûr qu'il va s'évanouir.

Mathieu s'aperçut alors que lui et Antoine étaient loin d'être les seuls dans la pièce : si le capitaine s'était assis à son bureau, des chaises en bois étaient disposées en face de lui, sur lesquelles se trouvaient ceux qu'il avait cherchés sur le pont. Victor – parce que c'était bien lui qui avait parlé – avait passé un bras au-dessus de son dossier dans une position décontractée et l'observait avec un rictus. Sa chaise se trouvait près de l'escalier ; à l'inverse, François s'était assis près de la petite bibliothèque, un air grave sur son visage taché de suie. Sa pelle contre son épaule, il tordait ses mains et triturait ses mitaines dans un tic nerveux que Mathieu n'osa pas interroger. Côte à côte, Links et Charlie se tenaient en face du bureau, la jeune pirate du côté de Victor tenant la fameuse carte entre les doigts. Le changeur d'âme remarqua même que le perroquet – qui semblait toujours aussi grognon – s'était posé sur un perchoir à côté d'Antoine, et il aurait juré que l'animal roulait des yeux.

Il resta un instant sans rien dire, complètement stupéfait. Puis, le capitaine prit un air penaud :

— Ah. Je crois qu'on a des trucs à te dire.


	9. Vers le nord

_HEY HEY HEY ! Profitant de la fièvre m'ayant quittée pendant quelques heures alors que j'ai choppé un bon gros rhume des familles, voilà le chapitre 9 !_

_Alors, je vous préviens tout de suite, il s'agit avant tout d'un chapitre de transition. Quelques questions sont soulevées (parce que j'adore faire ça :3), et risquent de ne pas avoir de réponses avant un bout de temps (parce que j'adore faire ça AUSSI), mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elles viendront. Personnellement, dans ma tête, ce chapitre clôture le premier "arc" de la fic ; normalement (et si je n'ai pas foiré mon plan xD) vous avez tous les éléments de l'intrigue "de base" qui commence réellement maintenant. Accrochez vos ceintures, l'histoire ne fait que commencer \o/_

_Réponse à JuStarTine : Ce perroquet, c'est la vraie intrigue de la fanfic, en fait. Bob &amp; Bruce, numéros comiques à leurs heures x)_

**_Disclaimer : Aucun des vidéastes cités ne m'appartiennent, je ne fais qu'utiliser leur image publique et je ne prétends pas connaître leur vie privée. La couverture est un dessin de Nanishimie._**

_Enjoy ~_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 | Vers le nord**

Le capitaine afficha une moue désolée avant d'hocher la tête pour inviter le changeur d'âme à s'asseoir. Celui-ci prit alors le seul siège libre restant, entre Links et François, tandis que tous les regards se posaient sur lui, le mettant étrangement mal à l'aise. Et une question surgit au beau milieu de ses pensées alors qu'il ne s'y attendait absolument pas :

_Où étaient les Six ?_

C'était vrai, quand bien même un bourdonnement incessant chuchotait toujours dans sa tête, il n'avait pas eu droit à une pique, à une seule remarque depuis sa crise de panique. Mathieu avait bien du mal à se l'avouer, mais cela l'inquiétait. Ces murmures incessants étaient encore moins rassurants que les voix aux timbres différents, et ne pouvaient rien annoncer de bon.

Mais il reprit ses esprits en entendant Links déclarer tout en lorgnant le perroquet sur le perchoir en face de lui :

— Combien de choses tu lui as cachées exactement ?

Pour toute réponse Antoine fit la grimace, encore plus penaud qu'auparavant, ce qui sembla bien amuser Victor :

— Eh bah, le bleu n'a pas fini d'être surpris. Il va taper une crise cardiaque un jour.

— Je sais quand même dans quoi je me suis engagé, rétorqua soudainement l'intéressé, profondément vexé par cette remarque.

— Ah, c'est pour ça que t'es étonné de ce que tu fais les trois quart du temps. Excuse-moi.

Le rictus ouvertement moqueur du pirate aux cheveux presque aussi fous qu'Antoine lui fit voir rouge pendant un instant. Mathieu l'observa rire de sa remarque, serrant les poings sur sa chaise, quand une phrase le coupa :

— Victor, tais-toi.

La sentence froide et calme d'Antoine ramena aussitôt une tension dans la pièce, et Victor leva les yeux au ciel sans pour autant désobéir. François se manifesta alors pour la première fois, faisant sursauter Mathieu qui l'avait presque oublié, caché depuis tout ce temps dans l'ombre de la petite bibliothèque :

— Au fait, merci… T'as été très courageux. Peu l'auraient fait.

Des prunelles noires émanait une sincérité touchante, mais le changeur d'âme ne fut pas dupe ; c'était comme si un voile était passé pour emporter toute l'insouciance qu'il avait pu voir auparavant sur le visage du Fossoyeur. Pas réflexe, il sourit :

— De rien. Et sans Antoine, j'aurais pas pu te venir en aide !

Le capitaine sourit à son tour :

— Tu te serais fait massacrer si j'étais pas intervenu.

— Je n'aime pas jouer les rabat-joie mais… Est-ce qu'on pourrait revenir au sujet principal ? demanda Links en agitant la carte dans sa main.

— Oui, acquiesça Charlie en fronçant les sourcils.

Mathieu détourna son regard pour intervenir :

— Une minute. Où est-ce qu'on est exactement ?

— Sur le Vol-au-Vent, au beau milieu de l'océan Atlantique, lança l'un des occupants de la pièce avec un rictus.

— Victor ! le réprimanda Charlie avec un air offensé.

— Pièce secrète du navire, pour les réunions d'urgence, répondit Links en ignorant la remarque de son camarade. Accessoirement un bureau commun, quand l'un d'entre nous veut effectuer des recherches.

Le cartographe désigna la bibliothèque à côté de François d'un mouvement de tête, tout en continuant :

— Si jamais tu tombes sur des livres ou des parchemins, n'hésite pas à les garder. Tout est bon à prendre.

— À prendre, ou à voler ? répliqua le changeur d'âme qui commençait à comprendre le fonctionnement de l'équipage.

— Euh…

L'air légèrement coupable d'Antoine lui donna une réponse amplement suffisante, cependant, Links roula des yeux :

— Ce n'est pas de notre faute si Bruce s'est ramené avec une sacoche pleine à craquer, et de toute façon, on n'a plus rien trouvé depuis.

— Comment ça ? demanda Mathieu en haussant un sourcil, perdant peu à peu le fil de la conversation.

— Dis-moi, quand tu as décidé de nous rejoindre, tu es parti sans faire tes bagages ? répliqua Charlie en souriant.

Le changeur d'âme hocha la tête, ne voyant toujours pas où elle venait en venir. Il se remémora un instant la journée d'hier – ou d'avant-hier, vu l'état avancé de la nuit – et sa précipitation lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'il risquait d'être en retard ; il grimaça intérieurement en songeant qu'il avait probablement oublié un certain nombre de ses affaires, au vu de la manière dont il les avait jetées pêle-mêle dans son sac.

— Eh bien, lorsque Bruce, Ben', Léo et moi sommes partis, on a fait pareil. _Capiche ?_

— … Attend, pardon ?

Charlie se passa une main sur le visage, apparemment excédée par la lenteur d'esprit du changeur d'âme, tandis que Links esquissait un petit sourire face à sa perplexité. Viktor intervint à nouveau, un air triomphant dans la voix :

— Sérieusement, ose me dire qu'il n'est pas un peu lent d'esprit.

Sa camarade pirate l'ignora royalement et continua son explication :

— Tous les livres que tu vois là, on les a pris avec nous le jour où on a fui l'École. Travailler et étudier pour le gouvernement qui fourrait toujours son nez dans nos affaires, c'était loin de nous emballer, alors on est parti. Bruce étant un membre assez respecté, il a réussi à s'introduire dans la bibliothèque sans problème, et de notre côté, on a saisi ce qu'on pouvait.

— Donc, tout ici est volé. Très bien, conclut Mathieu qui reconstituait mentalement le puzzle.

— Hé ! J'ai acheté ce bateau avec mes propres économies ! s'exclama Antoine, l'air indigné de l'autre côté de son bureau.

— Oui, et tu le détruis tout seul également, rétorqua Links en souriant. Ça va faire combien de temps que tu ne nous as pas échoués sur un récif ?

— C'est du passé, tout ça, se renfrogna le capitaine en prenant un air contrit.

Charlie se mit alors à rire sous l'air d'enfant boudeur de ce dernier, et fut rapidement joint par Links et Mathieu ; le changeur d'âme vit même François esquisser un sourire à sa gauche, avant de reprendre un air sombre.

— On ne risque rien, sans personne pour donner l'alerte sur le pont ?

— Personne ne viendra nous attaquer ; après ce qui vient de se passer, la Marine va rentrer au port en vitesse, et de toute façon, on voit parfaitement bien où on va d'ici.

Antoine décala légèrement sa chaise, pour montrer du pouce par-dessus son épaule le renfoncement formant la figure de proue. Mathieu réalisa alors que les yeux du faucon, quand bien même étaient-ils teintés de noir, laissait apercevoir la mer droit devant – la pleine lune facilitant la tâche. Les coupoles de verres, de la taille de deux lucarnes, donnaient un champ de vision suffisant pour observer la direction que prenait le navire grâce aux courants marins.

— Bref, le nouveau découvre la vie, c'est sympathique, mais elle a quoi, cette carte ? demanda soudainement Victor.

Mathieu ne répondit pas à la provocation ; pour une fois, la pique lui passa au-dessus de la tête, tant lui aussi était intrigué par le bout de parchemin dans les doigts de Charlie. La pirate se reconcentra d'ailleurs sur celle-ci, en même temps que le cartographe du navire :

— Quelque chose cloche, lança-t-elle pour toute réponse.

— Sans blague !

— Ce n'est pas normal ; l'île indiquée n'est pas dessinée aux bonnes proportions... Et cette montagne... Impossible. Aucun territoire de ce type n'est référencé dans l'Atlantique, explicita son mentor.

— Je croyais que tu disais que les cartographes du gouvernement pouvaient laisser passer des erreurs, demanda à nouveau l'ancien meurtrier en haussant un sourcil.

— Certes. Mais à ce point ? Je commence à me poser des questions, répliqua Links en brandissant le papier sous la lumière d'une lampe non loin, comme s'il pouvait saisir quelque chose qu'il aurait manqué.

Il se tourna alors vers Antoine, qui observa à son tour le parchemin qu'il venait de lui passer :

— Tu es sûr que c'était celle que tu voulais ? On ne t'aurait pas donné un faux ?

— Je sais reconnaître ce qui m'appartient, répondit le capitaine d'un air sérieux. Et franchement, tout correspond à mes souvenirs ! La montagne, les traits fins, même l'emplacement de la boussole est correct !

Afin d'appuyer son argument, il pointa du doigt l'étoile indiquant les quatre points cardinaux, située dans le coin droit inférieur du papier, pour reposer la carte en soupirant.

— Mais si tu dis qu'il y a un problème... Il va falloir qu'on vérifie le tout.

— Bob va être content.

Mathieu haussa un sourcil. Que venait faire le pyromane blessé dans cette histoire ?

— Il sera pas le seul, répliqua le capitaine avec un grand sourire. Direction Nantes !

— … Pardon ?!

Le changeur d'âme faillit tomber de sa chaise sous la surprise, et Antoine se tourna vers lui sans se départir de sa bonne humeur, tout en continuant :

— On a des amis là-bas. Ils devraient pouvoir nous aider à déterminer si c'est un faux.

— Et pour le reste de l'équipage ?

— On les mettra au courant demain. J'suis fatigué, déclara le capitaine en bâillant d'un air peu distingué.

— Je suppose qu'on prendra le tour de garde, soupira Links en échangeant un regard avec son apprentie qui hocha la tête. On a encore beaucoup de travail de toute façon...

— Je prendrais la vigie.

La voix de François résonna dans la pièce d'un ton ferme et déterminé, attirant ainsi toute l'attention sur lui. Viktor leva les yeux au ciel, mais personne ne le remarqua, tant le reste des occupants étaient surpris de l'intervention du pelletier.

Mathieu resta interdit, surpris par l'air inébranlable de l'homme à sa gauche, tandis que ce dernier continuait :

— J'ai besoin d'air. Et je pense pas que j'arriverais à dormir. Allez vous reposer, vous pourrez réfléchir à toute cette histoire de carte demain.

— Hors de question.

Soudainement, le changeur d'âme sentit la tension s'alourdir alors que Victor se levait d'un bond, faisant tomber sa chaise à cette occasion. Le pirate aux multiples colts lorgnaient le Fossoyeur avec méfiante, et sa voix avait un timbre dur et froid qui laissait bel et bien présager son ressentiment. François ne se démonta pas :

— Ah oui ? demanda-t-il d'un ton de défi.

— J'vais sûrement pas mettre ma vie entre tes mains parce que monsieur refuse de dormir.

Son opposant à la pelle se leva à son tour, d'une démarche plus féline et souple, avant de s'avancer d'un pas, à la hauteur de la chaise de Mathieu qui observait sans rien dire :

— Si j'ai envie de protéger mon équipage, je le ferais.

— Excuse-moi, j'ai mal entendu. Protéger ? Je peux savoir qui tu protèges, quand tu laisses un PUTAIN D'AMIRAL DE LA MARINE EN VIE ALORS QUE TU AVAIS L'OCCASION DE LE TUER ?!

La voix de Victor explosa comme une bombe, déclenchant le sujet de conversation apparemment tabou au vu de l'air désemparé de Links. La réaction de François ne se fit pas attendre, et le pirate s'avança encore un peu plus, plantant brutalement le manche de sa pelle au sol dans un air furieux :

— Contrairement à toi, je ne cherche pas à provoquer un bain de sang partout où je vais !

— Ah ouais ? Et c'était quoi, la solution ? Prendre le thé et discuter tranquillement ? Laisser la vie à un ennemi, c'est signer son arrêt de mort. C'était bien gentil, le coup de canon, mais qui nous dit qu'ils reviendront pas nous chercher ? Mais non, môssieur a pensé avant tout à laisser partir un homme capable de nous traquer !

— Ne parle pas de choses dont tu ne sais rien ! persifla l'autre entre ses dents, grondant comme un animal sauvage prêt à sauter griffes ouvertes sur son opposant.

— Ah, parce qu'il y a une raison pour être aussi stupide ? répliqua Viktor en serrant les poings. Moi je confie pas ma vie à un homme qui a failli la condamner !

— JE N'AI CONDAMNÉ PERSONNE !

Le hurlement du Fossoyeur résonna dans la petite pièce, faisant frissonner Mathieu. Il aurait aimé intervenir, trouver quelque chose à dire, mais il ne pouvait qu'observer l'ours et la panthère s'entretuer verbalement. Antoine se leva à son tour, sous les yeux des deux cartographes en face de son bureau, pour déclarer d'un ton autoritaire :

— Ça suffit. J'en ai assez de vous voir vous chamailler pour des bêtises.

— Des bêtises ?! répéta le pirate au colt en se tournant violemment vers son capitaine. Alors comme ça, la vie de tous les gens sur ce navire, ce ne sont que des bêtises ?

Mathieu remarqua qu'il serrait les dents, et que par réflexe, il s'était contenu pour ne pas dépasser les limites envers le commandant du bateau. Ce dernier garda un air calme, mais le changeur d'âme remarqua furtivement l'étincelle de fureur dansant dans ses yeux :

— Ne manie pas les mots s'il te plaît. Retourne te coucher avec les autres, tu es à cran aujourd'hui.

— Pas question. Je trouverais jamais le sommeil en sachant qu'on n'a pas une sentinelle de confiance.

Un silence passa durant lequel les deux hommes se regardèrent sans esquisser le moindre geste, puis sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, le changeur d'âme présent lança :

— Tu n'as qu'à rester à la poupe.

Tous les regards se posèrent soudainement sur lui, et Mathieu continua malgré son appréhension de la foule :

— Si tu ne fais pas confiance à François, libre à toi. Mais au lieu de réveiller les autres en hurlant à la trahison, rends-toi utile.

Cette fois-ci, il eut l'impression qu'une enclume venait de tomber sur la tête de Viktor, et lui-même s'étonna de sa propre audace. Ses mots étaient sortis tous seuls, et il ne supportait pas de voir le pirate aux colts chercher sans cesse celui à la pelle ; certes, il n'avait pas tous les indices pour comprendre les agissements de François, mais savoir qu'ils étaient tous en vie était le plus important. De plus, il avait un peu de mal à croire que cet homme, qui lui avait semblé un brin moqueur mais bienveillant lors de son arrivée sur le navire, se révélait être un ancien détenu aux pulsions meurtrières, régies uniquement par l'autorité de son capitaine. C'était à la fois effrayant et intriguant, de savoir que peut-être, il n'était pas le seul à posséder une face cachée.

L'intéressé se tourna vers lui, l'air abasourdi par son culot, et ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de son bocal pendant de longues secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits :

— … Quoi ?

— Tu n'as pas entendu ? demanda alors Charlie en croisant fermement les bras. Mathieu a raison. Prend ton tour de garde, au moins tu n'embêteras personne et tu pourras ruminer tes pensées dans ton coin.

Victor tenta de répondre, stupéfait que la situation se retourne aussi facilement, avant de se faire dépasser par François qui monta quelques marches, sa pelle calée sur son épaule dans une attitude faussement nonchalante - le changeur d'âme pouvait voir qu'il était à cran au vu de sa main agrippant le manche avec ardeur. Dans un silence de plomb, le pelletier gravit l'escalier jusqu'à la trappe, la poussant d'un air grave ; et Mathieu pensa naïvement qu'il allait sortir sans que rien ne se passe.

C'était sans compter sur Victor, à peine remis des paroles de ses coéquipiers, qui lâcha d'un ton acide :

— Si j'avais pu, j'aurais tiré.

Le changeur d'âme s'attendit presque à voir François renoncer à sa tâche pour faire ravaler les paroles du pirate aux colts, mais seul le bruit sourd de la trappe tombant brutalement sur les marches de l'escalier résonna dans le bureau. Tous les regards fusèrent vers l'ancien condamné, qui ne montra aucun signe de honte. Mathieu vit la flamme de rage danser dans les yeux d'Antoine, qui déclara d'une voix forte :

— Sors d'ici. Maintenant.

Le susnommé sut qu'il était visé, et emprunta le même chemin que son rival, sa rage refrénée émanant autour de lui comme une aura. Charlie serra les poings, et Links se passa la main sur le visage d'un air désespéré ; le capitaine du Vol-au-Vent avait prononcé son ordre d'un ton vibrant de colère, montrant que Viktor était allé trop loin. Pour la deuxième fois consécutive en quelques secondes, l'écoutille se referma brutalement, plongeant la pièce dans un autre silence pesant, que Charlie brisa aussitôt :

— Mais quel imbécile ! Quel imbécile ! pesta-t-elle en s'arrachant presque les cheveux de rage. Il faut toujours qu'il en dise trop !

— Victor est allé trop loin, acquiesça le cartographe à ses côtés, grimaçant. Déjà que l'ambiance entre ces deux-là n'était pas excellente...

— Je m'en fiche.

La voix d'Antoine était froide, déterminée. Le capitaine était droit comme un i, les mains posées sur son bureau dans une posture autoritaire.

— Que leur relation ne soit pas au beau fixe, je m'en fiche. C'est leurs affaires. Et tu as eu raison d'intervenir, Mathieu. Ne culpabilise pas.

Surpris d'entendre son nom et que ses pensées aient été aussi translucides, la jeune recrue écarquilla les yeux, tandis que l'apprentie cartographe hochait la tête :

— Ouais, parfois cette tête de pioche mérite bien qu'on le remette à sa place. Je n'en reviens pas... Je sais que François a eu un moment de faiblesse, mais laisser s'échapper un ennemi, ça peut arriver à tout le monde... Et sous-entendre qu'il l'aurait fait _exprès_, c'est beaucoup trop bas, même pour lui. Il est aussi valeureux que n'importe qui sur ce bateau.

Links haussa un sourcil.

— Tu n'étais pas sur le pont. Tu n'as pas vu ce qui s'est passé. Comment peux-tu en être sûre ?

Antoine rétorqua aussitôt :

— Non. Je refuse que tu crois aux sornettes que Victor peut raconter dans ses accès de rage. Douter de l'un de nous, ça revient à douter de tout l'équipage.

— Donc Victor peut douter, lui ?

— Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ses mots peuvent dépasser sa pensée.

— Mais je sais ce que j'ai vu, insista le cartographe en croisant les bras. Et je le rejoins sur ce point-là.

Mathieu fronça les sourcils, pris d'un soudain doute. Certes, il savait très bien que le pirate aux colts n'était pas très objectif en la présence du Fossoyeur. Mais c'était vrai. Il commençait à penser que lorsqu'il avait failli tomber à la mer, la pelle déviée n'avait pas parue si naturelle. Comme si le pirate avait délibérément retenu son coup…

Il secoua la tête, décidant de croire Antoine, en laissant ses soupçons de côté. Il faisait parfaitement confiance à l'homme l'ayant embarqué sur le Vol-au-Vent.

— François nous a sauvé la vie, déclara-t-il d'un ton déterminé. S'il ne m'avait pas fait passer pour un prisonnier, il n'aurait pas eu de moyen de pression ; et la carte sur ce bureau ne serait même pas là, et peut-être même que des vies manqueraient à l'appel.

Charlie hocha la tête à son tour :

— Parfaitement. De toute façon, on a beaucoup trop de choses à penser avec ce parchemin pour en rajouter par-dessus. Si on commence à douter de chacun, où va-t-on finir ? Ça m'en bouche un coin, mais ne nous voilons pas la face : la Marine risque de retrouver notre trace rapidement, et ce n'est pas une coque trouée qui les empêchera de nous traquer. Il faut rester soudé.

Mathieu sentit une chaleur réconfortante envelopper son être face aux paroles de la jeune pirate. Elle avait raison. Links acquiesça à son tour, en s'excusant à mi-voix :

— Désolé. Avec tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, je suis un peu à cran.

— Pas de problème. Retournez dormir, la nuit porte conseil après tout, fit Antoine en se rasseyant dans son sofa, croisant les bras derrière la tête.

Les deux pirates acquiescèrent, se levant d'un même mouvement, avant d'emprunter les escaliers. Sans prévenir, le perroquet qui juste là était resté sur son perchoir en lorgnant la scène s'envola d'un battement d'aile, pour aller se percher sur l'épaule de Links. Ce dernier grommela et plongea distraitement la main dans sa poche pour lui donner à manger, tout en continuant son ascension ; puis, le cartographe disparut au-dehors avec son apprentie. Mathieu resta immobile, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, avant de croiser le regard compréhensif du capitaine :

— Tu devrais y aller aussi.

— Et toi ? demanda-t-il en retour.

— Moi ?

Antoine laissa errer son regard sur la pièce, avant de montrer d'un signe de tête la petite bibliothèque auprès de laquelle se tenait François, quelques minutes auparavant.

— Je suppose que je vais faire quelques recherches. Surtout pour la carte. Autant s'avancer le plus possible avant qu'on arrive.

Le changeur d'âme lorgna le parchemin, ouvert au beau milieu du bureau, dans un espoir naïf de comprendre pourquoi le bout de papier était-il si insolite. Une question muette qui ne tarda pas être formulée à haute voix :

— Pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi quoi ? répondit le capitaine en haussant un sourcil.

— La carte. Il y a quelque chose de particulier. Pas par rapport à sa typographie, ajouta-t-il précipitamment, mais elle mène à quoi, exactement ?

À cette demande, Antoine se redressa doucement dans son fauteuil en soupirant. Il prit l'objet de leur discussion dans ses mains, et expliqua d'un ton vibrant d'émotion :

— Cette carte… Je l'avais trouvée quand j'avais neuf ans. Tu sais, j'ai pas vraiment été gâté par la vie, moi non plus… La pauvreté, je la connais depuis que je suis né. J'ai toujours voulu aller sur la mer. La terre, ça n'a jamais vraiment été mon truc, tu sais. La liberté, l'océan… Quand j'ai trouvé ce bout de papier par terre, en plein milieu de la rue, j'y ai vu ma chance. Partir loin. Et jamais regarder derrière moi. Et puis, l'histoire d'un trésor sur un parchemin, ça aurait excité n'importe quel gamin de mon âge. Surtout quand on rêve de devenir pirate.

» Le truc, c'est que les rêves d'un gosse, c'est rien face aux fusils de la Marine. Je sais pas comment ils ont su que j'avais dans mes mains le bout de papier menant à un trésor national – moi, j'y voyais qu'une aventure à vivre, rien de plus –, ni comment ils m'ont retrouvé, mais c'est arrivé. C'était à l'aube. J'ai entendu les soldats venir. Ils ont défoncé la porte, ils ont emporté mon père, ma mère, et moi j'étais caché dans le placard, à regarder la scène sans rien pouvoir faire. Et j'avais toujours la carte dans mes mains.

» J'ai rapidement compris que si je restais là, ils finiraient bien par comprendre qu'ils avaient oublié un gosse dans la vieille baraque des Daniel, et que, si ça se trouve, c'était lui qui l'avait, cette maudite carte. Alors j'ai fui. J'ai pris tout ce que je pouvais dans la maison, mais j'avais que neuf ans. Livré à moi-même, avec un baluchon et des rêves sur un bout de parchemin. Le bout de parchemin qui m'avait foutu sur cette route.

» Au bout de quelques jours, je suis arrivé au Choix de Buscarron, et heureusement d'ailleurs. J'aurais pas tenu plus, au vu de l'état dans lequel j'étais… J'y ai passé toute mon enfance. Le vieux, c'est devenu mon deuxième père. Il m'a donné un foyer, il m'a aidé à me trouver un boulot, et évidemment, il me parlait de l'océan. Quand j'ai eu assez, j'ai acheté un navire. Je lui ai promis qu'avec la carte, la seule chose que j'avais réussi à garder dans ma vie, je lui rendrais tout ce qu'il m'a donné.

Mathieu resta abasourdi face à l'histoire de son capitaine. Pendant un moment, il eut envie de débiter toutes sortes d'excuses face à ce que ce dernier avait subi, et il sentait son cœur se serrer à la mention de Buscarron. Le vieux loup de mer lui manquait énormément, et savoir que cette figure de père adoptif était partagée lui donna du baume au cœur. Cependant, Antoine continua :

— J'ai vogué pendant quelques jours sans personne. Puis, j'ai rencontré Nyo. On a navigué pendant quelques semaines sans personne pour nous rejoindre, mais rapidement, on a trouvé du monde pour nous accompagner. Un soir, on fêtait l'arrivée de Yéyé sur le bateau dans une taverne du coin. On était sacrément éméché. Seuls François et Tim gardaient le bateau cette nuit-là, et le reste de l'équipage était à terre. La musique, l'alcool… On n'a rien vu venir. La Marine nous avait pris au piège ; on a réussi à s'en sortir de peu, mais la carte… On me l'a prise. Tout ce que je savais, c'était le nom du régiment qui me l'avait dérobé. _L'Axolot. _Un nouveau dans la Marine. Alors, tu comprends, quand j'ai su ce qui nous tombait dessus ce soir… Je pouvais pas laisser passer cette occasion.

Le capitaine se tut, attendant probablement une réaction du changeur d'âme, qui restait muet et hébété face à lui. Ce dernier ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, les informations se mélangeant dans sa tête avec une frénésie incroyable ; savoir qu'Antoine venait de lui raconter la majeure partie de sa vie en quelques minutes le bouleversait intérieurement. Et Buscarron… Buscarron le lui avait bien caché. L'ancien pirate ne l'avait pas présenté à un équipage au hasard. Il l'avait embauché dans celui d'Antoine.

Et alors que ce dernier venait de retrouver l'objet qui avait compté le plus dans sa vie, il avait l'air si calme, de tenir entre ses mains un parchemin ayant changé son destin, mais à la fois si bouleversé intérieurement qu'il en frissonna. Tout en cherchant ses mots, il regarda le capitaine de l'autre côté du bureau, une émotion vive lui bloquant la gorge.

— Hé, n'ai pas l'air aussi désolé, c'est pas ta faute, lança Antoine en le voyant aussi ému. Ça sert à rien de s'apitoyer sur le passé.

Mathieu hocha la tête, laissant un sourire timide apparaître sur son visage :

— Oui. Et puis, maintenant, tu as retrouvé la carte.

— Yep. L'aventure nous attend ! déclara le capitaine avec un grand sourire et un regard pétillant par-dessus ses lunettes.

Et le changeur d'âme de conclure, lui-même rendu heureux par la propre jovialité de son ami, alors qu'un espoir nouveau lui réchauffait le cœur :

— En route vers Nantes, alors.

* * *

_Si vous avez reconnu les références aux deux fics, plus l'Easter Egg sur un certain ship cachés dans ce chapitre, je vous offre un cookie. Review ?_

_(Oh, et continuez de faire des théories sur le perroquet. Je meurs de rire à chaque fois.)_


	10. Un petit point noir

_HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY JE SUIS DE RETOUR ! Et en regardant mon écran des statistiques sur les docx, je constate que je suis là pile 20 jours après le dernier chapitre. Franchement, on s'en sort bien niveau délais, non ? :D_

_Donc, ce chapitre... Des réponses aux questions précédentes mais qui entraîne d'autres questions... Comme d'habitude, quoi. #LaRoutine  
Ah, et je sens qu'un passage va vous plaire, mais je n'en dis pas plus. *sourire du chat de Cheshire*_

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_flygavioli : Very aventure, much danger, so adrénaline, n'est-ce pas ? XD Pourquoi quand je parle de Nantes, tout le monde se réfère à la Mandra ? CETTE PLANTE VERTE ME CLASH DE OUF DANS SON DERNIER CHAPITRE ET VOUS VOULEZ QUE JE METTE UNE RÉFÉRENCE À ELLE DANS MON PROCHAIN CHAPITRE ?!  
(... Vous avez tellement raison)  
Mais non, ta théorie est pas si nulle que ça t'en fais pas *câlin*_

_Lev : Merci mon grand dragon, ça me fait chaud au cœur tous ces compliments *envoie un hug*  
("alors, c'est très le ship, tout ça" RAINBOW A PIRATÉ TON COMPTE ALERTE ROUGE)_

**_Disclaimer : blablabla, les vidéastes ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne fais qu'utiliser leur image publique, le dessin de couverture est à Nanishimie, blablabla (l'inspiration pour les disclaimers n'est-ce pas)_**

_Breeeeef, j'ai la flemme de faire une longue intro. En joie, les enfants._

* * *

**Chapitre 10 | Un petit point noir**

La nuit sembla durer une éternité ; et même si la compagnie d'Antoine ne lui déplaisait pas, les pensées de Mathieu s'agitaient dans mille et une directions, le distrayant de chaque page des livres qu'il essayait de parcourir. Oh, il avait l'habitude de ne pas pouvoir se concentrer longtemps sur une seule activité, dû à sa nature particulière. Les voix le dérangeaient toujours, et il ne pouvait rester plus d'une heure sur la même occupation malgré toute sa bonne volonté ; cependant, et c'était bien cela qui l'inquiétait le plus,_ les Six_ _n'étaient plus là._

À cela se rajoutait l'adrénaline de la bataille menée quelques heures auparavant, l'angoisse que la Marine n'ai lancé d'autres flottes sur leur sillage, et les doutes concernant certains membres de l'équipage. Des centaines de questions se mélangeaient et revenait frapper dans son esprit comme le remous de l'océan contre un récif, et il eut beau tenter de son mieux pour aider son capitaine – après avoir vu ce que la carte représentait pour lui, jamais il n'aurait pu l'ignorer –, ce fut en vain. L'aube apparut par les yeux du faucon en un rayon de soleil libérateur, et c'est en échangeant un regard marqué par les cernes de leur nuit blanche que le changeur d'âme et Antoine sortirent du bureau.

Au dehors, la mer s'était calmée, et le soleil d'hiver réchauffait les quelques audacieux s'étant aventurés sur le pont. À la vigie, Mathieu reconnut la silhouette de Kriss, tandis que sur le garde-fou de la proue, François contemplait l'étendue bleue d'un regard froid. Il aurait parié sur le fait que Viktor, à l'autre bout du Vol-au-Vent, possédait le même éclat dans ses yeux. Dans son dos, il entendit la trappe retomber brutalement sur le sol, et Antoine le dépassa en se dirigeant vers les cabines. Au moment où il ouvrait la porte, il vit Yéyé en sortir, sa guitare sur le dos, et se diriger vers la poupe.

Le changeur d'âme resta un instant immobile, regardant le pont légèrement gercé par le froid de la nuit, avant de faire quelques pas vers le mât de misaine. De là, il observa le poste d'observation du mât principal, mesurant au moins 130 pieds de haut, et s'avança vers les cordages, avant de poser une main mal assurée dessus. Prenant une grande inspiration, il raffermit sa prise, et posa son pied droit sur la première ligne de cordes.

En s'habituant petit à petit à la souplesse du filet, Mathieu commença à grimper, s'éloignant à grandes enjambés du pont. Il passa sans aucun problème la première voile triangulaire qui leur servait de gouvernail, qu'il aurait pu toucher en tendant la main ; cependant, il resta concentré sur sa tâche, et arriva au premier nid-de-pie avec assurance. Un vent frais et léger flottait à cette hauteur, d'une brise innocente qui arrivait pourtant à orienter le brick massif qu'était le Vol-au-Vent. En regardant en bas, il vit que d'autres membres de l'équipage étaient sortis des cabines ; il reconnut Nyo et Bob, dont le bras était toujours écharpé, qui s'étaient installés à une table pour jouer aux dés. Antoine n'était pas réapparu, et quand la porte des cabines s'ouvrit pour la troisième fois, ce fut pour laisser passer Tim, qui alla rejoindre son ami pelletier à la proue.

Mathieu releva la tête, pour voir la deuxième voile le surplomber et l'éblouir de sa blancheur ; avec détermination, il commença l'ascension de cette dernière sur le deuxième filet, dont l'écart entre les cordes se faisait plus grand. Tout en escaladant le mât, il se fit la réflexion qu'il s'agissait de la voile dont il avait changé la trajectoire en arrivant sur le brick. La voile qui les avait sauvés, en virant à bâbord et en entraînant le gouvernail avec elle, tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient des siphons mortels. La voile qu'_il _avait manœuvré, alors que sa facette dangereuse prenait le contrôle.

Cette introspection lui rappela le but de son escalade, et avec un regain d'énergie, il gagna la vergue de la grand-voile, posant son pied gauche dessus tout en s'accrochant avec force au mât principal. Cette fois-ci, des frissons lui parcoururent l'échine quand il tenta de jeter un œil vers le pont, et il réalisa qu'un seul faux mouvement aurait pu le tuer instantanément. En bas, les pirates ressemblaient aux pions d'un échiquier, et il reconnut Ginger, qui lui adressait un signe de la main, uniquement grâce à la silhouette de sa hache dans son dos. Le changeur d'âme prit une grande inspiration, rassemblant tout son courage, et s'attaqua à l'ascension de la dernière voile. Les cordages étaient de plus en plus tendus, et leur rigidité faisait contraste avec la souplesse des filets du bas, mais malgré tout, Mathieu réussit à s'en accommoder désormais, le vent soufflait avec force à ses oreilles, et il s'étonna pendant un moment de ne pas sentir sa cape claquer dans l'air, avant de se rappeler qu'il l'avait laissée sur l'Axolot.

Avec volonté, il s'accrocha à la vergue de la petite voile, pour se hisser péniblement sur celle-ci à califourchon. Pendant un instant, il eut l'impression d'être un funambule, assis sur un fil au-dessus du vide, et une sensation de vertige s'empara de lui lorsqu'il constata que l'équipage n'était plus qu'un amas de petits points de couleurs sous ses pieds se balançant au gré du vent. Le nid-de-pie, situé juste en face, s'ouvrit dans un grincement de bois, et le visage de Kriss apparut soudainement, un sourire compréhensif l'illuminant :

— Allez, monte !

Mathieu ne se fit pas prier ; en hochant la tête, il saisit la main tendue de son camarade pour grimper dans la vigie, et il entendit le petit portillon se refermer dans son dos. Rassuré de sentir des planches solides sous ses pieds, il prit le temps d'observer l'endroit préféré de l'autre changeur d'âme.

Depuis le pont, il avait toujours cru que le poste d'observation était juste assez grand pour contenir une personne ; mais en réalité, il s'agissait d'une plateforme d'environ 9 pieds de diamètres, assez large pour s'y mouvoir correctement. La hauteur du parapet lui arrivait un peu au-dessus du ventre, et il pouvait s'y accouder en observant l'horizon sans problème. Au-dessus de leur tête, le drapeau du Vol-au-Vent claquait dans le vent, et Mathieu put ainsi le détailler de plus près.

Il s'agissait d'un poing fermé, brandissant au milieu du pavillon noir un sabre. Sur le poignet blanc, une croix noire était dessinée, et Mathieu tiqua en comprenant de quoi il s'agissait. Le symbole de la tache noire pouvait apparaître sur plusieurs formes, mais tout le monde savait de quoi il en retournait : c'était une malédiction. Un rejeté de la société levant haut son sabre, synonyme de rébellion.

Le changeur d'âme sourit. Ce n'était pas un mauvais pavillon. Ni porteur d'espoir, ni vraiment sombre, seulement l'affiche de leur but commun.

Un drapeau digne de l'équipage des pirates du Cabaret Noir.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées en sentant le regard insistant de Kriss sur lui. Il tourna aussitôt la tête vers le vétéran, et celui-ci haussa un sourcil, posant une question muette qu'il n'eut aucun mal à identifier. Le vent le fit frissonner un peu plus, mais il sentit le soleil éclatant le réchauffer intérieurement.

— Alors ? demanda finalement l'autre.

— J'ai un problème, répondit-il en plantant directement ses yeux dans les orbes marron de son semblable.

Kriss hocha la tête et attendit la suite, s'accoudant à la balustrade. S'il semblait attentif à ce qu'il allait dire, Mathieu remarqua que son regard ne se décrochait pas de l'horizon, et que ses réflexes de sentinelles n'en étaient pas moins diminués. _Vigilance constante._

— Ils ont disparu, annonça-t-il de but en blanc, souhaitant plus que tout confier son inquiétude à quelqu'un.

— Comment ça ?

La réponse du pirate au tricorne fusa tout aussi vite ; la surprise avait éclairé son visage le temps d'une seconde, mais il s'efforça de garder une expression neutre.

— Les Six. Depuis la bataille, je n'ai plus aucun signal.

Mathieu sentit malgré lui l'angoisse s'infiltrer dans ses veines. Il aurait préféré ne jamais se le dire un jour, mais cela l'inquiétait au plus haut point, et d'après l'étincelle peu commune qui brillait dans les prunelles de Kriss, ce n'était pas normal.

— Tu as encore ton Écho ? questionna celui-ci en laissant son anxiété se dévoiler sur ses traits.

— Mon Écho ?! répéta-t-il en écarquillant les yeux, n'ayant aucune idée de ce dont il s'agissait.

Le changeur d'âme vétéran lui adressa un regard grave, tentant d'expliquer le plus vite possible en phrases concises :

— L'Écho, c'est ce qui fait qu'un changeur d'âme n'entend jamais le silence. C'est le lien qui te relie à tes personnalités, et selon les personnes, il varie. Ça peut être un bourdonnement, d'un sifflement, ou de chuchotements constants. Si tu perds ton Écho, tu perds ta capacité de changeur d'âme.

Mathieu ne daigna même pas répondre à la question en entendant la dernière phrase. Sonné, il s'écria brutalement :

— On peut ne plus être changeur d'âme ?! On peut redevenir... _Normal_ ?!

Kriss afficha un air interdit, presque sombre :

— Les cas sont incroyablement rares, voire légendaires. Ceux à qui c'est arrivé... Ils n'ont jamais retrouvé la raison. Tous devenus plus fous que les autres. Imagine, ne jamais avoir connu le silence ou la paix d'esprit, et tout d'un coup, se retrouver à ne rien entendre. Comme si on était privé des vibrations du monde. Et la solitude... La solitude, elle est horrible. Elle t'écrase le cœur pendant les moments de doute, elle fait ressortir tes plus noirs démons, et elle te prive des seuls amis t'ayant tenue compagnie jusque-là. Je t'assure qu'aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, c'est la pire punition qui puisse arriver à un changeur d'âme.

Mathieu resta silencieux et choqué face à cette déclaration. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que quelque chose de ce genre puisse arriver à quelqu'un de sa nature, et encore moins avec autant de cruauté et de violence. Il repensa aux nombreuses nuits dans les rues, et les conseils que lui avaient prodigués ses facettes ; les blagues salaces qu'il entendait parfois dans les recoins de son esprit et qui arrivaient à lui redonner le sourire ; les paroles pleines d'espoir qui le poussaient à aller de l'avant ; et ses rêves d'enfant qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment laissé tomber.

_"Le silence te tuera plus qu'autre chose."_

La phrase du rationnel refit brutalement surface dans son dédale de questions, et il comprit. Les chuchotements étaient certes discrets, mais ils étaient là. Aussitôt, les mots franchirent ses lèvres :

— Je l'ai toujours. Mon Écho. Je l'entends.

Kriss parut infiniment soulagé, et souffla longuement. Apparemment, il n'avait pas été loin de la crise de panique, et il s'étonna du self-control de son ami qui n'avait rien montré de son inquiétude, sinon quelques grimaces - bien loin du niveau d'anxiété qu'il laissait apercevoir désormais.

— Mais ça ne m'explique pas... Ça ne m'explique pas où _ils_ sont passés !

— Il arrive qu'après un gros traumatisme, expliqua son semblable en continuant son inspection de l'horizon, on n'ait plus aucun signal pendant quelques jours. C'est peu commun, mais ça arrive.

Un silence passa, comme pour souligner la suspicion qui venait tout à coup de s'emparer du vétéran :

— Mathieu... Il s'est passé quelque chose, pendant la bataille ?

Le susnommé ne répondit pas, presque déconnecté de la réalité face à la dernière phrase de son ami. Un énorme poids retomba sur ses épaules, alors qu'il ressassait ce qui s'était passé en sentant un tic agiter ses mains ; comme si toute la scène de la bataille se repassait à l'envers dans sa tête. Il se revoyait sauver François, le suivre hors de la cabine, sa prise en otage factice, mais surtout...

Il revoyait l'air ébahi du soldat ayant failli le tuer, sa stupeur alors qu'il demandait à mi-voix :

— _T'es un changeur d'âme ? _

Il se souvenait des yeux bruns, qui le scrutaient avec incompréhension alors que la balle avait déjà scellé son destin ; de la question muette qui était morte avant même de franchir ses lèvres. La sensation poisseuse du sang à travers ses vêtements, les mèches blondes entre ses doigts alors qu'il serrait contre lui le corps déjà inerte de son semblable.

Mathieu sentit la réalisation le frapper, cette même réalisation qu'il avait essayé de refouler dans le feu de l'action et qui s'était tapie dans son esprit, boule sombre à laquelle il aurait aimé ne plus faire face. Ses mains ses mirent à trembler un peu plus fort. Le goût âcre du dégoût lui retourna l'estomac, et l'image de Marc, mort à cause d'une seule erreur d'inattention sur le champ de bataille, lui revint douloureusement en tête. Il n'avait hésité qu'une seule seconde, rien qu'en voyant quelqu'un comme lui, dont il aurait pu supprimer la vie d'un coup de sabre. Un doute qui lui avait été fatal.

Le pirate ne savait pas qui avait tiré ; il ne le saurait probablement jamais. Les balles perdues, c'était courant dans les batailles, après tout. Mais la culpabilité lui écrasait le cœur froidement, lui hurlant qu'il avait laissé mourir l'un des siens, et qu'il aurait pu réagir avant que le coup décisif ne fauche une vie innocente.

— Mathieu !

Surpris, il fut brutalement sorti de ses pensées noires en voyant la main de Kriss s'agiter devant son visage ; perdu, il cligna des yeux, et ce geste lui ramena une sensation fraîche et humide que le vent au sommet du mât amplifia. Le changeur d'âme comprit que les larmes ne tarderaient pas à couler, et il fit de son mieux pour ravaler un sanglot lui nouant la gorge. Face à lui, Kriss fronça les sourcils, et il s'empressa de répondre à son interrogation :

— Durant la bataille... J'ai suivi Antoine... Et un soldat m'a pris à part... Il m'a regardé, et je... Il a vu ce que j'étais, parce que lui a-aussi était un changeur d'â-âme et... Il... Il s'est p-pris une balle... Droit au cœur...

— Respire.

Ce timbre de voix, si posé et si calme, le ramena presque au moment de sa crise d'angoisse pendant le face à face entre Victor, Antoine et Patrick ; il se souvint alors de sa migraine insupportable, et se força à répéter les mêmes gestes qui l'avaient sauvé.

— Ce n'était pas ta faute.

_Ce n'était pas ta faute._

Cette phrase résonna longtemps dans sa tête, telle une litanie qu'on cherchait à lui enfoncer avec conviction dans le crâne, si fort qu'il parvint presque à s'en convaincre.

Presque.

Avec difficulté, il ravala ses larmes, prit une grande inspiration pour se concentrer sur autre chose. Le vent qui giflait son corps et qui laissait une trace particulière sur son visage ; la hauteur vertigineuse à laquelle il se trouvait, et les deux yeux bruns en face de lui, si profonds et mystérieux mais qui le comprenaient mieux que personne.

Aussitôt, le calme lui revint, comme un boomerang perdu quelques minutes plus tôt.

— Les balles perdues, ça peut arriver à tout le monde, surtout après l'affrontement qu'on a essuyé. Ce n'était pas ta faute.

Mathieu ne dit rien. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête pour acquiescer, et vit l'autre changeur d'âme se détendre en le voyant faire de même.

— Ne te traîne pas ça. C'était un dommage collatéral. Crois-moi, et je suis désolé de te le dire, mais ce ne sera pas la dernière fois que tu verras un homme mort. Changeur d'âme ou pas, en mer, on ne te demandera pas tes papiers avant de t'exécuter. La seule chose qui compte, c'est ça.

D'un geste du doigt, il pointa le drapeau claquant au-dessus de leur tête, et Mathieu suivit son regard, en laissant le sien dériver sur la croix noire dessinée sur le tissu.

Et le temps d'un instant, il eut l'impression que la tache noire s'imprimait silencieusement sur son propre poignet.

* * *

Les jours passèrent, et le Vol-au-Vent se précipitait sur les flots pour rejoindre les côtes de la France. Depuis la bataille, une légère tension flottait sur l'équipage, mais au fil du temps, les rires et la bonne humeur avaient repris leur place initiale. Le mois de février touchait à sa fin, et avec le printemps commençait une nouvelle ère d'aventure.

Depuis son entrevue avec Kriss, Mathieu n'avait plus subi de crises de panique aussi importantes. Son Écho le suivait toujours, et le changeur d'âme traînait l'angoisse sourde qu'en se réveillant, seul le silence ne résonne à ses oreilles.

Pour la première fois, il prenait conscience de l'horreur qui lui broyait le cœur rien qu'à la pensée de se retrouver _seul_, sans facettes pour le guider. Et quand bien même le chuintement incessant n'était pas l'équivalent des Six, il y trouvait un confort rassurant, familier, et les paroles de Tim lui revenaient en tête.

_« Et c'est pas parce que tu n'as pas d'attache matérielle que tu vas nulle part. Au moins, t'es sûr de jamais te retrouver seul. »_

C'était d'une ironie presque cruelle ; il avait sans arrêt cherché à goûter le silence, et alors qu'il apprenait qu'il aurait pu l'entendre pour toujours, il le rejetait aussitôt, préférant la cacophonie mentale qu'il vivait depuis ses seize ans. Comme un coup du destin, souriant de toutes ses dents en le voyant se perdre dans ses volontés et être constamment déboussolé.

Le sommeil aurait pu être son refuge, son sanctuaire de paix ; mais c'était sans compter sur les cauchemars qui le tourmentaient et le faisaient se réveiller en sursaut chaque matin. En nage, il ouvrait les yeux, se redressait précipitamment dans son hamac qui tressaillait sous ses mouvements brusques, avant de regarder avec frénésie autour de lui. Le changeur d'âme voyait alors la plupart de l'équipage endormie, et par la petite fenêtre à ses côtés, ne percevait qu'avec difficulté les premières lueurs de l'aube ; puis, las d'essayer de se rendormir en vain, il se levait et rejoignait le pont à pas feutrés. De là, il se postait à la proue, observait l'océan, et prenait la relève à la vigie.

Il comprenait pourquoi cet endroit plaisait tant à Kriss : le vent emportait ses tourments comme de misérables insectes, et une sensation de liberté - accompagnée par le drapeau au-dessus de lui - grisait tout son être, le faisant frissonner de plaisir. Avec la longue-vue que son semblable lui avait confié, il scrutait l'étendue d'eau, s'accoudait au parapet et contemplait peu à peu le reste de la troupe s'éveiller. Ainsi, il apprenait régulièrement sur les habitudes de chacun, discrètement.

Ceux qui avaient pris la garde partaient se coucher dès qu'il commençait son service. Généralement, il s'agissait de Kriss et Ginger, formant le seul duo de nuit avec Victor et Yéyé. Ces derniers se réveillaient souvent en premiers quand ils ne veillaient pas, et le pirate aux colts allait souvent se poster à la poupe, près du gouvernail. Le musicien ne passait jamais la porte des cabines sans sa guitare dans le dos, et avec une agilité remarquable, il se hissait sur la première vergue du grand mât, les pieds se balançant au-dessus de la tête de l'ancien condamné. Ses notes montaient jusqu'à la vigie, tenant compagnie à Mathieu qui appréciait cette mélodie de fond, et parfois, la voix de Victor l'accompagnait, rendant le tout encore plus harmonieux.

Rapidement après, François passait le seuil avec sa chère pelle sur l'épaule, pour s'asseoir contre le garde-fou du navire, à bâbord. Sans rien dire, il sifflotait innocemment, et plusieurs fois, le changeur d'âme avait remarqué qu'inconsciemment, il se réglait sur la musique de Yéyé et sur le ton de Victor, rendant la situation assez comique mais terriblement agréable à entendre.

Selon les jours, Links et Tim se pointaient juste après. Le cartographe s'étirait comme un chat après une sieste, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, avant de s'avancer vers la trappe du bureau en se passant la main sur le visage, sûrement pour continuer d'inspecter la carte. Sans savoir d'où il venait, Mathieu voyait parfois le perroquet se percher sur l'épaule du navigateur en ébouriffant ses plumes - pourtant, il aurait juré que ce dernier ne dormait pas sur l'une des nombreuses vergues du navire. Le volatile provoquait quelques marmonnements bougons chez son perchoir humain, et tous les deux disparaissaient alors dans l'escalier du pont.

Quant à l'héritier de Durendal, celui-ci replaçait toujours ses lunettes en poussant la porte, et un sourire joyeux fleurissait sur ses lèvres quand il observait le pont. À sa ceinture, son épée paraissait toujours aussi neuve et ancienne à la fois, et son propriétaire s'empressait alors de rejoindre son ami pelletier au garde-fou tout en la dégainant ; commençait alors une longue conversation tandis qu'il nettoyait son arme avec cette même dévotion, quand bien même cette dernière n'en avait pas besoin.

Et puis, il y avait Nyo, qui respirait la gaieté à chaque fois qu'il apparaissait sur le pont malgré son air légèrement endormi. Il s'étirait un peu, avant de s'élancer vers le mât de misaine, pour s'asseoir sur la première vergue tout en s'adossant au dit-mât. De là, le changeur d'âme l'observait sortir de sa veste un carnet à la reliure de cuir, ainsi qu'un fusain relativement usé avec lequel il griffonnait ce qu'il imaginait être des croquis multiples et variés.

Antoine lançait toujours une phrase hors du commun quand il se réveillait, les insultants au passage. Des fois il les traitait de marins d'eau douce, et parfois il était bien moins tendre ; mais cela amusait l'équipage, qui lui répondait de différentes manières. Nyo lançait généralement une pique depuis son perchoir, et souvent, il balançait son fusain à la tête du commandant qui le lui rendait avec plus de force encore. Le plus imaginatif restait Victor, bien évidemment, qui se lançait dans un combat verbal avec son capitaine qui pouvait durer plusieurs minutes – sous les yeux d'un Yéyé à la fois affligé et réjoui.

Bob ouvrait magistralement la porte quand il se montrait au grand jour. D'un air faussement pompeux, sa veste rouge flottant derrière lui, il s'avançait vers la petite table à côté de la pièce menant aux cabines, et s'installait pour jouer aux dés. Malgré son handicap au bras, le pyromane n'avait pas perdu de sa joie de vivre, et ne s'en préoccupait pas plus qu'une simple égratignure. Il lui arrivait également de se mettre à la pêche, s'asseyant sur le parapet en laissant ses jambes pendre dans le vide, sa ligne légèrement entraînée par le courant provoqué par le Vol-au-Vent.

Bruce s'occupait en rejoignant Antoine et partait dans de longues discussions enflammées avec lui, peu importe le sujet le médecin et le capitaine partageaient une alchimie très proche, et Mathieu les avait souvent vus assis sur le pont, tandis que l'érudit nettoyait les quelques ustensiles qui se trouvaient dans sa sacoche – il supposa que c'était ce qu'il lui restait de matériel, vu leur départ précipité du port.

Enfin, comme si un lien les reliait tous ensembles, Charlie, Léo et Benjamin passaient le seuil en même temps. Malgré leur mine peu réveillée, une énergie s'emparait du _Trium Verat_ dès qu'ils faisaient quelques pas sur le pont, et aussitôt, ils se dispersaient pour vaquer à leurs occupations respectives. D'ordinaire, la cartographe descendait rejoindre Links, sa longue rapière accrochée à sa ceinture frôlant le sol dans une démarche élégante ; quant à ses deux acolytes masculins, ils ralliaient Bob dans sa partie de pêche, ce qui finissait bien souvent en bataille de qui attraperait la plus grosse proie.

Une fois, se rappela Mathieu avec un sourire, le pyromane avait failli passer par-dessus bord lorsque la prise sur son hameçon s'était faite trop puissante, et il avait été rattrapé de peu par les apprentis. Il avait ensuite remonté, sous les yeux ébahis des autres, un énorme bar qui avait été le festin du soir, cuit à point par le pêcheur et ses talents de cuisinier quoiqu'un peu hasardeux. Depuis, le pirate à la veste rouge ne cessait de parader et de vanter son exploit, occasionnant souvent des courses entre plusieurs membres de l'équipage – les plus matures, bien évidemment, comme l'avait parfaitement souligné Ginger en voyant Nyo, Antoine, et Victor se précipiter derrière Benjamin et Léo pour chercher une canne à pêche après un défi du pyromane, alors que le changeur d'âme échangeait son poste avec elle.

Cette routine donnait à Mathieu l'impression que tout allait bien, malgré l'absence de ses facettes qui l'empêchait de dormir paisiblement. De temps en temps, il retrouvait Kriss en haut de la vigie, et celui-ci l'aidait à extérioriser ses tourments, et le rassurait sur sa condition. Ces sortes de « séances » psychiatriques l'aidaient à avancer et à relativiser, tout comme la présence de cette seconde famille qui représentait tellement pour lui. Pour la première fois après le Choix de Buscarron, il avait trouvé sa vraie place. Et rien ne le rendait plus heureux, et à la fois angoissé à l'idée que tout lui soit enlevé aussi vite qu'on le lui avait donné.

Une après-midi, alors qu'il jouait aux dés en compagnie de Bob, Links, Antoine, Tim et François, et que le pyromane suggéra de jouer en équipes, il se retrouva de pair avec son capitaine. Sans le Rationnel pour le guider avec ses mouvements de poignet, il lançait le petit cube en aléatoire en même temps que son partenaire, et malgré toute sa concentration, il devait bien reconnaître qu'il était un piètre joueur, tout autant qu'Antoine qui avait beau froncer des sourcils, ne faisait pas plus que quatre. Bob et Links étaient plutôt doués, mais le pyromane, emballé dans son élan, avait tendance à faire tomber les dés du tonneau leur servant de table de jeu, ayant failli les disqualifier plusieurs fois sous les grommellements du cartographe. Quant à François et Tim, les anciens comédiens menaient la partie ; presque tous leurs résultats se soldaient par un chiffre supérieur à huit, provoquant parfois des piques boudeuses de la part des autres, le tout dans une ambiance bonne enfant. Mais le coup final fut porté par Ginger et Charlie, qui, arrivées en cours de jeu, clouèrent la partie en faisant trois douze de suite, occasionnant des expressions ébahies sur le visage de tous les hommes présents.

Afin de départager une bonne fois pour toute, Antoine déclara dans toute sa mauvaise foi de joueur maladroit que la première équipe à faire un deux remporterait la victoire finale, et il observa avec un ricanement François et Tim accumuler un dix pour être aussitôt écartés du jeu. Les deux filles furent également disqualifiées quand un sept s'afficha sur les petits cubes, bien vite suivies par Bob et Links qui étaient carrément sortis de l'enceinte du tonneau avant même que le résultat ne leur soit donné. Avec une certaine adrénaline, Mathieu attendit qu'Antoine jette son propre dé pour lancer le sien, et il constata, les yeux écarquillés, que le cube de son capitaine n'affichait qu'un point noir sur sa face boisée.

La pression lui tomba alors sur les épaules ; sous les yeux avides du reste de l'équipage, il agita son dé, priant pour que la chance soit avec lui, et lançant ce dernier sur le tonneau en tirant la langue.

Tous observèrent le dé tournoyer sur lui-même pendant quelques instants, certains retenant leur souffle, et Mathieu sentit la main d'Antoine – qui avait saisi son épaule dans l'adrénaline du moment – resserrer sa prise.

Et alors que le morceau de bois s'arrêtait de rouler, le cri de Kriss survint depuis la vigie :

— TERRE EN VUE !

Tous se désintéressèrent du jeu, tournant la tête pour constater la véracité de la sentinelle et voir apparaître au loin le port de Nantes, minuscule point sur l'horizon bleu ; un petit point noir, semblable à celui du dé de Mathieu désormais immobile.


	11. Les Greniers

_Et le lendemain d'Halloween, Kalincka posta un nouveau chapitre. Elle est pas belle la vie ? :D  
Plus sérieusement, je suis trop heureuse d'arriver à garder un rythme "stable". Et puis, pendant ces vacances, j'ai été énormément productive, BREF, c'est très la joie._

_Sinon, je tiens à m'excuser à ceux dont les reviews n'ont pas eu de retour : en effet, le recueil d'Halloween de cette année m'a pris énormément de temps niveau réponses à envoyer, et comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à écrire plus qu'à répondre. Siffly, Elou, Kiralyne, un gros désolé de ma part, je vous réponds dès que je peux, mais sachez que vos pavés me touchent à chaque fois beaucoup trop._

_Deuxième point important, et dont il fallait que je fasse mention dans mes nda avant que ma tête de linotte n'oublie : vous connaissez la web-série "Le Visiteur du Futur" ? Si non, allez mater ça, si vous aimez cette fanfic et que vous souhaitez en saisir toutes les nuances. Vraiment. Pour mes yeux de lapine émue et fragile. 0:3_

_**Disclaimer : Les vidéastes cités ne m'appartiennent pas, et la couverture de cette fanfiction est la propriété de Nanishimie. Seule Anne (OC) m'appartient, si je puis dire.**_

_Ceci est jusqu'à présent le chapitre le plus long de LPDCN, donc enjoy, mes lapins._

* * *

**Chapitre 11 | Les Greniers**

Alors que tout l'équipage entrait en effervescence face à cette nouvelle, Antoine, en bon capitaine mature, se précipita à la proue, comme si le fait de grimper sur le faucon de bois lui permettrait d'y voir d'avantage. Impatient et fou de joie, le pirate au tricorne s'exclama d'une voix d'enfant :

— On est à Nantes ! Nantes ! TEEEEEEEEEEERRE ! hurla-t-il en dégainant son sabre énergiquement.

— Techniquement, nous sommes à Saint-Nazaire, déclara nonchalamment Bruce en croisant les bras. Nantes est un peu plus loin dans l'embouchure du fleuve.

Derrière lui, Bob avait eu le même réflexe que son capitaine, et faillit trébucher dans sa précipitation en s'accoudant au parapet :

— LA TERRE !

Mathieu ne bougea pas et observa la scène, ne songeant même pas à annoncer le résultat de la partie aux autres. Il croisa le regard de François, qui avait lui aussi remarqué le dé gagnant, et le vit esquisser un petit sourire avant de rejoindre les autres à l'avant du navire tout en haussant les épaules. Déjà, une masse compacte se pressait, et des cris excités fusaient de tous côtés.

Antoine, debout sur la figure de proue, ne semblait nullement inquiété par le fait qu'il puisse tomber ; il gardait les yeux fixés sur le petit point de terre, une étincelle faisant briller son regard. À sa droite, tout aussi penché sur la destination, le pyromane du bateau affichait un grand sourire, le vent faisant légèrement claquer sa veste rouge. À bâbord, Charlie s'était assise sur le parapet, regardant au loin, accompagnée de Ginger qui laissa un timide sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres à son tour, gagnée par l'enthousiasme général. Yéyé et Victor, ayant mis plus de temps que les autres pour gagner la proue dû à leur position, eurent l'intelligence de grimper sur les haubans pour eux aussi jeter un regard vers le port. Kriss restait à la vigie, mais Mathieu était sûr qu'un rictus déformait ses traits, sûrement parce qu'il était le mieux placer pour discerner leur destination ; et il fut ébloui l'espace d'un instant par Durendal, fièrement brandie par son propriétaire dont les lunettes étaient de travers. Nyo sauta lestement à terre pour les rejoindre. Benjamin et Léo se donnèrent une tape sur l'épaule, satisfaits, et Bruce se tint en retrait, roulant des yeux face à l'insouciance de son capitaine qui pouvait finir à l'eau en moins de deux.

Links sortit avec précipitation de la trappe, sûrement parce qu'il avait vu les quais depuis les coupoles en verre du faucon, et le changeur d'âme nota l'absence du petit volatile sur son épaule. Les yeux écarquillés, le cartographe était sur le qui-vive, et il s'empressa de hurler pour attirer l'attention :

— JETEZ L'ANCRE, PAUVRES FOUS !

Soudain, le silence tomba sur la troupe ; tous se retournèrent vers lui, Antoine restant figé dans une position triomphale, le sabre levé en haussant un sourcil par-dessus ses lunettes, bouche bée.

Mais le navigateur n'en resta pas là. Bras levés s'agitant dans tous les sens, il s'exprima d'une voix fébrile, et Mathieu, resté en retrait, aperçut un éclat anxieux dans ses prunelles :

— Vous êtes malades ?! Vous comptez accoster alors que la Marine est sûrement déjà rentrée à Bordeaux ? Vous croyez sincèrement que personne ne remarquera notre arrivée ?!

En un éclair, la compréhension se peignit sur tous les visages, et Charlie afficha une mine honteuse en se mordant la lèvre, comme si elle avait oublié une leçon importante. Antoine se détourna du port, sans descendre de la nuque du faucon, et abaissa lentement son sabre, de l'air d'un enfant sévèrement puni par sa mère.

— Aller, bougez-vous ! Le vent ne va pas s'arrêter pour nous, et à la vitesse où on va, on sera à quai d'ici quelques minutes !

Aussitôt, Yéyé et Victor grimpèrent plus haut sur leur filet, et s'installèrent sur l'une des vergues en entreprenant de remonter les voiles du mât de misaine ; bien vite, Benjamin et Léo vinrent leur prêter main forte, tandis que la plupart des autres se dirigeaient vers le mât principal. Ginger et Charlie furent les premières à atteindre le niveau de la vigie, avant d'être rejointes par Kriss. En dessous-d'elles, ce fut Tim et Bruce qui s'y attelèrent, Bob étant trop blessé pour s'en occuper et François donnant un coup de pelle à l'arrière du crâne de son capitaine – descendu entre-temps de son perchoir – qui s'exclama bruyamment :

— AÏE ! François, pourquoi tu me frappes ?

— Parce qu'en tant que capitaine, t'es censé connaître la marche à suivre !

— Et pourquoi t'en donnes pas un à Bob ?

— Parce qu'il est blessé.

Le pirate en chef prit un air outré :

— Et alors ? C'est à la tête que tu m'as tapé !

— Justement.

N'ayant pas vraiment suivi l'échange, Bob fit une drôle de tête, mais fut coupé par Links qui s'approcha d'Antoine, les yeux levés si fort au ciel qu'ils disparaissaient presque sous ses paupières.

— Antoine, tu me désespère. Tu penses vraiment que la Marine n'a pas fait circuler l'information depuis tant de jours ?!

— Si on n'a même plus le droit de se réjouir un peu... fit le capitaine en faisant la moue.

— Hors de question d'accoster parmi tous ces gens. On devra y aller en petit comité, insista Links en croisant les bras.

François délogea sa pelle de son épaule pour la poser sur le pont, s'accoudant sur le manche. Ses yeux perçants se perdirent à l'horizon, et il ne fit bientôt plus attention à ses trois confrères autour de lui. Mathieu se rapprocha du petit groupe, et Antoine le prit aussitôt à part en lui passant un bras autour des épaules :

— Dans ce cas-là, Math' vient avec moi ! s'écria le pirate en levant à nouveau son sabre - manquant de faire tomber son tricorne.

Le changeur d'âme esquissa un léger sourire, contaminé par la bonne humeur de son capitaine. Links roula des yeux encore une fois :

— Si vous croyez que je vais laisser deux gamins comme vous dans les rues de Nantes, vous vous trompez lourdement. Je viens avec vous, c'est non-négociable.

Bob démarra au quart de tour :

— Moi je viens ! Moi je viens !

Son excitation palpable détendit toute l'assemblée, et François les observa du coin de l'œil en laissant pour la première fois un sourire apaisé étirer ses lèvres. Mi-figue, mi-raisin, le cartographe se tourna vers lui :

— Tu veilleras sur les autres, hein ?

Le Fossoyeur hocha la tête :

— Faudra bien quelqu'un pour le faire.

Links parut soulagé ; soudainement, Victor et Yéyé, ayant fini de remonter les voiles, atterrirent souplement à leurs côtés. En une fraction de seconde, le pelletier perdit son air calme pour fermer son visage. L'ancien condamné l'ignora royalement, mais Mathieu vit ses muscles se tendre alors qu'il demandait :

— Alors, si j'ai bien pigé, on n'accoste pas tous ?

— Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, oui, répondit Links qui ne savait pas vraiment comment présenter la chose à son acolyte.

L'autre sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes, avant de continuer sa requête :

— J'aimerais bien me dégourdir les jambes. J'ai l'impression de tourner en rond ici.

Le changeur d'âme crut voir François lever les yeux au ciel et marmonner quelque chose, mais le Fossoyeur s'était détourné pour rejoindre Tim sous le mât de misaine. Le pirate aux multiples colts échangea un regard avec Yéyé, comme pour s'excuser de partir sans lui, mais le musicien lui répondit par un sourire compréhensif sous son chapeau de paille. Mathieu pencha la tête, pas sûr de savoir comment le voyage se déroulerait ; mais alors que plusieurs angoisses commençaient à ressurgir dans sa tête, il entendit une voix clore le débat d'un ton sans appel :

— Rien qu'avec chacun d'entre vous, on attire dix Marines dans les environs. Ma hache ne sera pas de trop pour vous tenir en place, déclara Ginger en haussant un sourcil.

La dernière recrue ne l'avait même pas entendue descendre des voiles, et en jetant un coup d'œil à celles-ci, il constata qu'elles avaient rapidement été relevées. Surpris par l'efficacité de l'équipage, il détourna le regard lorsqu'un bruit sourd retentit dans le vestibule menant aux cabines.

La porte était ouverte, et il voyait Bruce de dos, semblant tirer quelque chose de massif. Derrière lui, Mathieu reconnut la voix de Nyo, accompagnée de celle de Charlie, et il comprit de quoi il s'agissait quand il aperçut la proue d'une barque dépassant du seuil de la pièce. Plusieurs pirates s'étaient mis à la pousser hors du vestibule, et quand cette tâche fut accomplie, le changeur d'âme observa le canot sans dire un mot.

Il comprit soudainement que les caisses qu'il croyait recouvertes d'un linge blanc étaient en réalité un esquif assez grand, du moins assez pour que les six personnes du voyage y prennent place. À l'intérieur du bois creusé, deux rames reposaient paisiblement, attendant probablement une utilisation future, et il vit Nyo passer deux cordes dans les anneaux destinés à accueillir les pagaies, avant de les nouer autour de ceux-ci. Interloqué, il ne comprit de quoi il s'agissait qu'en voyant Léo et Benjamin tirer péniblement sur un cordage de l'autre côté des vergues, et lentement, la barque se hissa dans les airs grâce au système de poulie.

Bien vite, Victor et d'autres à la force imposante vinrent aider à soulever leur embarcation, tandis que Links, Bruce, Antoine et lui-même aidèrent à manœuvrer l'engin jusqu'au-dessus de la mer sous le regard attentif de Bob, ne pouvant pas bouger à cause de son bras.

Mathieu se questionna pendant un moment en voyant le canot flottant dans le vide, suspendu par deux cordes auxquelles Victor, Benjamin, Léo, Ginger et Charlie s'accrochaient de toutes leurs forces pour faire contrepoids. Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Le lâcher dans l'océan s'avérait risqué : l'embarcation pouvait se retourner sur elle-même, ou pire, se faire emporter dans les flots sans ménagement par le courant.

Il resta sans bouger sur le pont, ne sachant pas quoi faire, avant de se glacer d'effroi en voyant Bob poser un pied sur le parapet pour y prendre appui et s'installer dans la barque. Des gémissements d'effort leur parvinrent de la part de presque tout l'équipage quasiment suspendu à ces cordages, et il mit un temps avant de réaliser qu'Antoine le prenait par l'épaule pour le faire monter à son tour.

Le changeur d'âme ne sut pas vraiment comment, mais il se retrouva assis aux côtés de son capitaine, à plusieurs pieds au-dessus du vide, subissant le lent roulis du canot flottant dans les airs et le léger bruit des vagues frappant la coque. Avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de réaliser, il vit Links monter à son tour, pesant un peu plus dans la barque, et une angoisse sourde monta de ses entrailles quand il entendit des cris pressés retentir sur le pont.

À peine Mathieu saisit ce qui allait se passer, qu'il vit Ginger et Victor lâcher leur portion de corde pour s'élancer vers l'esquif à toute vitesse, et qu'au moment où les deux pirates montaient à bord, les autres lâchèrent violemment leurs prises.

Il eut l'impression que son cœur ne suivait pas son corps, qui descendit en flèche avec les autres ; dans la précipitation, il s'était accroché de toutes ses forces – et avec grand courage – à l'épaule d'Antoine, en hurlant de concert avec son capitaine qui cria dans toute sa splendeur :

— YOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Le jeune homme sentit le vent siffler à ses oreilles pendant les quelques secondes les plus horribles de sa vie ; il distingua vaguement Bob, qui s'était accroché de son bras valide au rebord de la barque, ainsi que Links qui lâcha un hurlement strident, surpris par la rapidité de leur chute. Pendant un moment, il crut que Ginger et Victor étaient passés par-dessus bord, mais il n'eut pas le temps de vérifier sa théorie : ils s'écrasèrent sur l'eau dans un immense _SPLASH _sonore, et des gerbes d'eau salée lui retombèrent sur le visage.

Il s'ébroua comme un chien mouillé, encore tremblant de leur descente trop forte en émotion, tandis qu'à sa gauche, Antoine riait aux éclats – il ne sut pas vraiment si les perles d'eau salée aux coins de ses yeux appartenaient à la mer ou non. Il vit Bob afficher lui aussi un grand sourire, et Links paraissait livide, son visage prenant une légère teinte verdâtre.

— AHAHAHA ! C'était génial ! déclara le capitaine en se tenant les côtes. T'aurais dû voir ta tête, Math', c'était à mourir de rire !

Le changeur d'âme n'en fut pas vexé, trop occupé à calmer son rythme cardiaque malmené par l'angoisse étouffante qu'il avait ressentie. Il chercha Ginger du regard, et découvrit la pirate, assise derrière Bob et Links, replaçant quelques mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles, tandis que Victor…

Mathieu entendit le rire d'Antoine redoubler d'intensité en voyant le visage du pirate aux colts. Celui-ci avait reçu la vague de plein fouet lors de leur atterrissage, et ses cheveux auparavant dressés sur sa tête dégoulinaient d'eau de mer, ce qui le faisait ressembler à un animal trempé. Son rictus avait disparu, et ses poings s'étaient serrés de rage, tandis qu'il secouait vainement sa tête pour chasser l'humidité, mais ne faisant qu'empirer le résultat.

Malgré le regard noir qu'il leur lança entre les mèches noires qui lui tombaient sur les yeux, Mathieu sentit un irrépressible fou-rire faire tressailler ses épaules, et il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas se trahir ; mais Antoine ne put s'empêcher de faire éclater son hilarité, se roulant presque par terre, alors que Links penchait la tête par-dessus bord en émettant un bruit peu ragoûtant.

— Ça va, en bas ?

Ils levèrent tous la tête vers le Vol-au-Vent, d'où étaient perchés les autres qui les regardaient avec un air soucieux. Bob brandit un pouce levé, sans se départir de son sourire :

— Tout va bien !

Mathieu chercha un moyen de se débarrasser de son fou-rire, et passa en revue les visages de l'équipage, penché sur le parapet au-dessus d'eux, mais ce fut peine perdue. Il vit François esquisser un rictus moqueur en dirigeant son regard vers Victor, donc la tête relevée donnait une allure encore plus hilarante à sa coupe de cheveux ; ce détail fut bien vite remarqué par Nyo qui éclata de rire à son tour :

— Eh Vic', ça va, pas trop mouillé ?

La boutade déclencha une hilarité générale sur le pont, faisant rager Victor qui les fusilla du regard – surtout François qui pour la première fois démontrait un signe de joie en compagnie de son rival. Mathieu les rejoignit bien vite, appuyé sur l'épaule de son capitaine qui faillit se jeter à la mer à force de rire. Ginger, malgré son amusement facilement détectable sur son visage, donna une tape amicale à son camarade situé à sa gauche afin de le réconforter, avant de déclarer d'une voix forte :

— Bon, faites passer les rames. On ne va pas rester plantés là, non ?

Links hocha la tête pour l'approuver, tentant de recouvrer un peu de couleurs sur son visage blanc, et sortit l'une des pagaies situées sous ses pieds pour la faire passer à la pirate derrière lui. Il dénoua alors les cordages encore accrochés aux arceaux destinés à servir de point d'ancrage pour les palmes de bois, et les rangea sous son siège, pour sortir sa propre rame. Bob, à sa gauche, ne pouvant pas pagayer, laissa sa place à Ginger pour rejoindre Victor à la proue, et quand ils furent prêt à partir, Antoine lança un cri d'au-revoir en agitant le bras.

L'équipage leur répondit à son tour, hurlant des « À bientôt ! », « N'oubliez pas de ramener du matériel ! », et autres « Soyez prudents ! » qui firent sourire Mathieu. À la manière d'une petite famille veillant sur les autres, ces adieux étaient touchants.

Il capta même un regard entre Antoine et François, comme si le capitaine déléguait silencieusement ses responsabilités sur le pelletier, qui hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif, d'un air de dire « Tout ira bien ».

* * *

Ils remontèrent la Loire le long du port de Saint-Nazaire, échangeant de temps à autre les postes des rameurs, tout en suivant les directives de Links. Ils passaient entre diverses embarcations, se faisant toujours discrets – malgré les piques incessantes d'Antoine envers Victor concernant sa coupe de cheveux – quand, au bout d'une heure, les quais de Nantes s'ouvrirent à eux.

Le port était calme. Cette après-midi, les gens n'étaient apparemment pas nombreux à errer sur les quais, et personne ne leur demanda des papiers quand ils attachèrent les amarres. Les multitudes de bateaux entassés sur plus d'un kilomètre les aidaient sûrement à passer inaperçu, avec leur simple barque ancrée entre deux énormes caravelles, formant un tableau comique vu de l'extérieur. Au loin, et contrastant avec le port où régnait une atmosphère paisible, la cité semblait en effervescence.

Links avait repris des couleurs durant leur traversé, pagayant en rythme avec Ginger, et ce fut le premier à poser pied à terre. Le cartographe jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours afin de s'assurer qu'aucun badaud ne les observait, avant de se retourner et tendre la main à Bob pour l'aider à se lever. Le pyromane accepta cette aide avec bonne joie, et fit quelques pas sur les quais afin de se dégourdir les jambes ; pendant ce temps, Victor tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux dissidents, sans succès, et formula quelques grommellements en posant un pied au dehors de l'embarcation. Mathieu fut le dernier à sentir le sol sous ses pas, après son capitaine qui lança un regard en direction de l'horizon – le Vol-au-Vent n'était toujours pas en vue, à son grand soulagement.

Les immeubles bordant le port était accolés les uns aux autres, leurs façades bordées de balcons dégageant un portrait charmant ; Mathieu observa un instant les rares passants qui se promenaient sur la berge, au bord de la Loire.

Il y avait un passant à l'allure digne, au grand chapeau haut-de-forme, qui marchait d'un air calme et triomphant sur les pavés, comme s'il avait remonté une avenue prestigieuse. Les mains dans le dos, le torse bombé, le brave homme regardait parfois une montre qu'il sortait de sa poche avant d'agiter d'une moue contrite sa moustache en jetant un regard autour de lui. Visiblement, il attendait quelqu'un.

Une grosse femme aux joues rouges poussait difficilement une charrette remplie de poissons, débordant de toute part à en faire craquer le bois humide ; sa robe de poissonnière était légèrement tâchée, et son bonnet retenant ses cheveux blonds décoiffés semblait prêt à se casser. Sa démarche était lente, pesante, et le changeur d'âme sentit une compassion l'étreindre à cette vue.

Plus loin, presque au bout des amarrages, des gamins s'amusait à se lancer une balle, jouant à faire rebondir cette dernière sur les bittes d'amarrage ; l'un d'eux fit tomber sa gavroche en se penchant au-dessus de l'eau, et ses camarades se pressèrent pour l'aider à la récupérer, sous l'œil réprobateur du bourgeois faisant les cents pas en frisant sa moustache.

Mathieu ne détachait cependant pas les yeux de la bonne femme poussant sa charrette. Sans hésiter, il s'avança après avoir échangé un regard entendu avec Antoine, laissant les autres pirates discuter dans leur dos.

— Euh, excusez-moi ? demanda maladroitement le plus petit.

La dame leva soudainement la tête vers eux, et le changeur d'âme fut frappé par la lueur combattive au fond de son regard bleu délavé. Un sourire aimable naquit sur ses lèvres un peu desséchées, et elle répondit d'un ton affable :

— Oui ?

Antoine parla avant que Mathieu ne puisse faire le moindre commentaire :

— Désolés de vous interrompre madame, mais mon ami et moi vous avons vu en difficulté. Auriez-vous besoin d'aide ?

Le dit-ami jeta un drôle de regard à son capitaine. Jamais il ne l'avait entendu parler avec autant d'aisance et de politesse ; lui-même avait du mal à parler à des inconnus sans bégayer. Mais la grosse dame sembla charmée, un sourire éclairant subitement son visage marqué par les premières rides :

— Oh ! C'est bien aimable, mais je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre temps. De ce que je vois, vos camarades derrière me semblent assez pressés.

D'un signe de tête, elle désigna le reste de leur troupe encore près de leur barque, plongé en grande discussion au vu de l'air virulent sur le visage de Links et le ton ennuyé de Ginger. Victor sentit qu'ils étaient observés, et il leva le regard vers eux, surpris de les voir converser avec une étrangère – sa tête était presque comique, avec les mèches trempées lui tombant devant les yeux ; les trois autres suivirent son geste, et affichèrent la même expression étonnée. Antoine haussa les épaules en les observant, et se retourna vers la poissonnière avec un sourire éclatant :

— Ne vous inquiétez pas madame, c'est notre devoir d'aider des personnes en détresse. Et puis, ce chariot ne doit pas être si lourd qu'il en a l'air !

Sur cette phrase hautement optimiste, Antoine se saisit de l'un des manches servant à pousser la charrette, et Mathieu le suivit dans son geste. Bien vite, la dame les laissa faire avec un léger bruit d'appréhension quand elle lâcha le poids qu'elle portait sur leurs épaules.

Et Mathieu maudit Antoine pour son idée un peu trop salvatrice.

Il eut l'impression qu'une force surhumaine écrasait violemment son épaule, et sous la charge, il eut du mal à ne pas s'agenouiller, réussissant par un quelconque miracle à tenir sur ses deux pieds tremblants d'effort. À ses côtés, son capitaine n'en menait pas plus large : presque plié en deux, le chef des pirates du Cabaret Noir poussa des grognements de souffrance en tentant de garder le brancard en place sur son épaule. Le changeur d'âme pensa ironiquement à quel point il était pitoyable qu'une femme plus mûre qu'eux arrive à pousser sa brouette, alors qu'ils peinaient déjà pour tenir debout.

Dans un effort colossal, Antoine trouva la force de hurler à ses coéquipiers qui les observaient depuis le quai, un air confus sur leurs traits en les voyants suer eau et sang pour porter un chariot qui n'était pas le leur. Aussitôt, la troupe s'approcha, et Victor et Ginger vinrent chacun aider à porter un manche sous le regard un peu préoccupé de la dame qui avait mis une main sur sa bouche en les contemplant soulever la charge qui lui était destinée. Mathieu souffla, libéré d'un poids désormais bien plus acceptable, et remercia Ginger qui hocha la tête avec un demi-sourire crispé.

Victor se manifesta d'un ton nettement agacé derrière son capitaine qu'il aidait :

— Antoine, est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer au juste pourquoi on fait ça ? Non pas que ça me gêne, mais… Si, en fait, j'ai l'impression qu'on me broie l'épaule, alors ce serait sympa que tu m'en donnes la raison.

Mais le capitaine ignora superbement la remarque de son ami, et adressa un sourire fier à la bonne femme encadrée par Bob et Links – ce dernier grimaçait en les voyant pousser comme des forcenés, apparemment heureux de ne pas avoir à participer à cette tâche ingrate – tout en tentant de parler nonchalamment :

— Vous voyez ! Un jeu… D'enfant !

Il acheva péniblement sa phrase en replaçant la barre de bois sous ses épaules, et Links prit le relais en voyant son capitaine s'enfoncer de plus en plus :

— Où devons-nous vous conduire, madame ? s'adressa-t-il respectueusement en hochant la tête.

La poissonnière s'exclama maladroitement :

— Oh, vous savez, vous n'êtes pas obligés de faire ça, c'est mon travail ! Je me rendais juste au marché, ce n'est pas vraiment loin.

— Le marché ? répéta le navigateur en haussant un sourcil.

— Oui, ce n'est qu'à vingt minutes de marche, vers le centre-ville.

Mathieu entendit Ginger manquer de s'étouffer dans sa salive en entendant le temps qu'ils mettraient pour y parvenir, et Victor fit de même en chuchotant d'un air abasourdi :

— _Vingt minutes ?!_

Mais Antoine ignora – encore une fois – leurs protestations muettes, et se réjouit presque de cette nouvelle d'une voix entrecoupée de respirations irrégulières :

— Vingt minutes ! Par… fait ! On n'y sera… En un rien de temps !

Le changeur d'âme jeta un coup d'œil impressionné à la bonne femme, surpris par l'information qu'elle venait de leur donner :

— Et vous faites ce trajet tous les jours ? demanda-t-il sans relâcher son effort.

Son interlocutrice lui sourit d'un air attendri par son étonnement :

— Je vis entourée de poissons depuis que je suis petite. N'ayez pas l'air si impressionné, c'est normal de pousser un chariot pour moi ; je tiens un petit commerce avec mon mari et nous ne vivons que de la pêche. Il faut bien travailler dur pour gagner son pain !

À sa droite, Mathieu vit Antoine froncer des sourcils, comme contrarié par cette information :

— Vous ne devriez pas souffrir autant pour récupérer de l'argent. Laissez-nous au moins vous escorter !

Et sur ce, le capitaine avança d'un pas, entraînant le reste de sa troupe dans une cadence qui se voulait énergique. Le changeur d'âme entendait Links et Bob converser avec la poissonnière, qui répondait bien heureuse à leurs questions, laissant parfois échapper un petit rire sous les remarques du pyromane qui lançait quelque blagues. Elle leur posa quelques questions, que ce soit sur le bras écharpé du pirate à la veste rouge, où de la raison de leur venue ici ; et bien que Links se montra aimable envers elle, il restait sur ses gardes dans ses réponses. Le cartographe prétendit qu'ils venaient retrouver de vieux amis après un long voyage, et que leur barque avait besoin d'être réparée – appuyé de temps à autre dans ses propos par Antoine haletant sous sa charge.

Mathieu alternait parfois l'épaule soutenant sa portion de brancard en accord avec Ginger, serpentant à travers les rues étroites des immeubles sous les directives quelques peu gênées de leur rencontre, qui s'en voulait de les faire travailler à sa place. Sur leur passage, les gens leur jetaient des regards surpris sans dire un mot et bientôt, un brouhaha se répandit au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, contrastant avec le calme placide du port de Nantes – un instant, le pirate se demanda si le bourgeois à la moustache attendait toujours son rendez-vous.

À force de grognements de souffrance, d'épaules endolories et d'efforts conjugués, ils débouchèrent sur une vaste place où une foule dense émettait une riche cacophonie, les cris des marchands résonnant avec ceux des oiseaux qui volaient au-dessus de leur tête. Le chariot débordant de poissons se fraya un chemin sur quelques pas, et la bonne femme leur indiqua son commerce non loin ; quand ils se délestèrent finalement de leur poids, Mathieu sentit comme une délivrance divine soulager son épaules, et au vu des soupirs gratifiants de ses coéquipiers, il n'était pas le seul à être heureux de la fin de leur mission. Ginger s'étira tel un chat sortant de sa sieste, les cheveux légèrement en bataille, et Victor s'ébroua comme un chien, replaçant quelques mèches rebelles sur son crâne – mèches qui avaient fini par sécher sous le soleil encore un peu timide de mars. Antoine, pantelant, s'appuya un instant sur le rebord de la charrette, tentant tant bien que mal de garder un air digne en reprenant son souffle, tandis que le changeur d'âme massait son épaule endolorie avec une grimace.

Il vit la bonne femme s'approcher d'un homme au comptoir de la poissonnerie, aux cheveux grisonnant, à la salopette remontée et dont le sourire dévoilait quelques dents jaunies par le temps ; il leur jeta un coup d'œil, fit un signe de tête respectueux envers Bob qui lui rendit la pareille, avant de se concentrer sur un client potentiel lorgnant les étalages. La dame s'en retourna vers eux, un sourire illuminant son visage :

— Merci, merci beaucoup. Vous m'ôtez un grand poids des épaules !

Mathieu eut l'impression que la gratitude de la poissonnière lui faisait oublier toutes ses courbatures, et il remarqua l'air ému d'Antoine qui répondit, tout aussi enjoué :

— Ce n'est rien ! Content d'avoir pu aider !

Elle farfouilla un instant dans la poche de sa robe, l'air tout à coup préoccupé ; puis, dans un élan affectif, elle sortit une pièce en or de sa bourse, pour la tendre au capitaine dont les joues rouges s'empourprèrent légèrement :

— Oh… Non, désolé, ce n'est pas la peine.

— Prenez-là, jeune homme, insista la bonne femme en essayant de saisir la main d'Antoine. Ce n'est qu'un juste paiement pour ce que vous avez fait.

Mais le chef des pirates se déroba brusquement, l'air outré :

— Non non non ! Nous ne faisions ça que par plaisir, gardez votre argent !

Et celui-ci s'enfonça un peu plus dans la foule – bousculant quelques personnes au passage – pour se mettre hors d'atteinte de la poigne décidée de la dame qui s'apprêtait à lui faire presque accepter de force son cadeau. Étant le plus près, Mathieu fut alors pris à part, et la poissonnière lui enserra si fort le poignet qu'il n'osa pas bouger. Avec ferveur, il sentit la pièce être placée dans sa main, et un regard bleu délavé croisa le sien plus clair, accompagné d'une phrase :

— S'il vous plaît. Vous m'avez l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, un peu plus raisonnable que votre ami. Je sais à quel point les temps sont durs, et la gentillesse est trop rare en ce monde pour qu'elle soit non récompensée. De plus, de frêles jeunes gens comme vous auront bien besoin d'un peu d'argent, pour réparer votre bateau.

En balbutiant, Mathieu hocha de la tête pour montrer qu'il acceptait la monnaie, et, soulagée, la bonne femme laissa un autre sourire éclairer ses traits. Le changeur d'âme, du coin de l'œil, vit Bob, Victor et Links partir à la recherche d'Antoine qui visiblement s'était perdu dans la foule. Seule Ginger restait avec lui, et une lueur attendrie brillait dans son regard ému.

— Merci. Si jamais vous repassez vers ici, mon nom est Anne.

— M-moi, c'est Mathieu, bredouilla le pirate qui ne sut pas trop comment réagir.

La dite-Anne laissa un silence passer, avant de continuer en le fixant avec une affection si sincère que Mathieu se sentit bouleversé :

— J'ai deux fils, moi aussi… Le plus grand est resté avec nous pour nous aider. Mais le cadet… Il est parti en mer comme tous les jeunes de votre âge, avec des rêves plein la tête. Quand je vous regarde, j'ai l'impression de le revoir. Vous avez la même étincelle au fond des yeux. Prenez soin de vous et de vos camarades, Mathieu.

Alors, il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, ne sachant pas quoi dire, et la bonne femme lui lâcha la main pour retourner à sa charrette et décharger sa marchandise. Le changeur d'âme resta sans bouger, les yeux dans le vide ; il avait le sentiment que la poigne d'Anne sur sa paume restait marquée au fer rouge, et que la petite pièce en or ne se détacherait pas de sa peau. En douceur, Ginger tapota son épaule, comme pour le sortir de sa torpeur – ce qu'il fit immédiatement.

L'ancienne Marine afficha un sourire compréhensif, et lança d'un ton encourageant :

— On devrait rejoindre les autres. Doués comme ils sont, ils ont sûrement réussi à se perdre à quatre.

— Sûrement… répondit-il, évasif.

Ses pensées se brouillaient, en proie à une réflexion intense sur cette simple poissonnière qui l'avait contemplé avec ce regard si chaleureux, ce regard qui ressemblait beaucoup à ceux que lui lançait Buscarron du temps où il séjournait dans le bar.

Puis, reprenant ses esprits, Mathieu suivit Ginger dans la foule du marché ; dans une bousculade colorée et diverse, il prit le temps de laisser errer ses yeux sur le décor, dans une inspection un peu plus poussée de la place Saint-Pierre. Trois artères débouchaient sur celle-ci, et les commerces se situaient en périphérie de l'esplanade sans gêner la circulation, malgré le fait que cette dernière était relativement petite. Au fond, une immense cathédrale encore en cours de construction se tenait fièrement, trois alcôves ornant sa face et chacune renfermant deux immenses battants de bois. Et…

Mathieu se raidit en voyant l'estrade en bois située devant la cathédrale. Sur celle-ci, un nœud coulant se balançait au-dessus d'une trappe, que l'on actionnait en baissant un levier au bas de la scène. La corde se balançait insouciamment au gré du vent soufflant sur la place, et le changeur d'âme fut frappé par cette image violente ; des enfants accompagnés de leurs parents passaient devant la machine d'exécution, comme si tout cela eût été normal, et personne ne semblait frappé par sa présence. Ginger lui serra l'épaule, sans rien dire, tandis que la foule les évitait pour continuer son chemin, et Mathieu lui fut reconnaissant pour cette marque de soutien muette.

Puis, du coin de l'œil, un éclair rouge vif le fit réagir, et il entraîna sa camarade vers la veste flamboyante de Bob qu'il avait aperçue au loin.

Le pyromane se tenait près d'un stand, accompagné de Links, Victor et Antoine – les deux autres pirates furent surpris de constater qu'ils ne s'étaient pas perdus – et se jeta presque dans les bras de l'un des commerçants, un homme aux cheveux bruns, aux lunettes à la chemise jaune parsemée de tâches étranges vertes. Le deuxième, un peu plus en retrait, avait les cheveux longs et noirs, une barbe de la même couleur, et échangea une poignée de main heureuse avec Links, un immense sourire barrant son visage. Mathieu et Ginger rejoignaient tout juste leurs coéquipiers que Bob étreignait avec force le deuxième commerçant, sous l'air ravi d'Antoine.

Le capitaine se tourna vers le changeur d'âme, un sourire resplendissant éclairant ses traits :

— Les gars, voici Mathieu, la toute dernière recrue !

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête comme pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue, et le pirate leur rendit leur salut d'un ton un peu intimidé :

— Bonjour…

— Salut, moi, c'est Fred, lança le type à la chemise jaune.

— Et moi, c'est Seb, répondit l'autre en souriant toujours autant.

Mathieu se sentit un peu plus à l'aise en voyant leur air avenant, mais alors qu'il allait continuer, il fut coupé par Bob, aussi excité qu'une puce :

— Alors ! Les affaires marchent ?

— Boarf, les gens ne sont plus trop intéressés par les jeux, de nos jours. Et Fred fait fuir les gamins, répondit Seb en lorgnant son associé d'un ton de reproche.

— Je ne les fais pas fuir, rétorqua Fred en croisant les bras. Tu veux que je réagisse comment, quand ces morveux nous cassent les marchandises ? Il faut bien les engueuler, sinon, ils apprendront jamais la vie.

Mathieu, suivant la dispute d'une oreille discrète, leva les yeux vers le panneau de bois pendu au plafond du petit commerce. Dessus, gravé au burin et de manière un peu maladroite, on pouvait lire « Le Bazar du Grenier », en grosses lettres pour qu'on puisse les voir de loin. Il parcourut du regard les étalages : des babioles en tout genre s'entassaient, qu'il s'agisse de pièces de métal ou de machines en bois. Un cageot craquait presque sous la masse de livres à la reliure précieuse qui en débordaient, et au bout du stand, il aperçut différents jeux de plateau, notamment des échecs ou des dames.

— … Et donc, elle est allée pleurer dans les jupons de sa mère. Sale gosse, conclut Fred d'un ton bourru qui lui faisait penser à Victor dans ses moments de vexation.

Le dit-Victor intervint à son tour, d'un air un peu méfiant au vu de la foule passant près du stand :

— Au fait, vous ne sauriez pas si la Marine serait passée dans le coin, récemment ?

— Non, pas que je sache, dit Seb en échangeant un regard entendu avec son acolyte. Ici, tout est calme, enfin du moins pour n…

La phrase du commerçant mourut dans sa gorge, et son regard sembla vissé sur un point précis, obligeant les autres à le suivre pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait et répandant un silence lourd entre eux.

Mathieu eut l'impression de recevoir une ancre sur la tête.

Devant la cathédrale, la cohue se pressait autour de la place de l'exécution en chuchotant fébrilement. Sur cette dernière, des hommes en uniformes blanc et bleu montaient les marches de l'estrade en bois pour se ranger fièrement en ligne, leurs habits propres et limpides reflétant le soleil.

Et deux garçons apparurent alors sur la scène, poussés par deux autres soldats de la Marine, un canon pointé sur la tempe.


	12. Pseudonymes & cacophonie

_Hihi. Déjà de retour, et pour vous jouer un très mauvais tour. *rire machiavélique*_

_Passons, ce chapitre est un peu plus court que le précédent et je me suis bien marrée en voyant vos suppositions sur les nouveaux protagonistes. Vous pensiez qu'il y en aurait deux ? QUE NENI, IL Y EN AURA QUATRE, PARCE QUE MOI J'AIME BIEN FAIRE LES CHOSES EN GRAND AHAH._

_/!\ Attention aux âmes sensibles cependant, présence de passages assez choquants. /!\_

**_Disclaimer : Les vidéastes cités ne m'appartiennent pas, et les deux chanteurs (oh que coucou vous deux :3) non plus, je ne fais qu'utiliser leur image publique. L'image de couverture est la création de Nanishimie !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 | Pseudonymes &amp; cacophonie**

Les deux garçons ne devaient pas être plus âgés que Léo et Benjamin, pensa Mathieu malgré son cerveau engourdi par le choc. Droit comme deux i, ils se tenaient fièrement face à la foule, semblant faire abstraction des fusils pointés sur leur tête, dans une position digne - cela semblait énerver leurs exécuteurs désignés.

Le changeur d'âme sentit Antoine se tendre comme un arc, et Ginger s'était figée telle une statue de marbre. Il ne prit pas le temps de détailler les autres, son regard étant captivé par la scène se déroulant presque religieusement sous ses yeux.

Les victimes ne bougèrent pas d'un cil quand un autre homme, grand, monta sur l'estrade avec un papier à la main. Son uniforme était garni de galons scintillant sous le soleil, et un reflet doré aveugla pendant un instant le pirate. En se raclant la gorge, l'amiral de Marine déroula son parchemin, tandis que les soldats rangés en ligne derrière les exécutés firent un salut militaire. Les deux garçons ne tiquèrent même pas quand leurs deux geôliers touchèrent presque l'arrière de leur crâne en rapprochant leur fusil dans un signe d'intimidation.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté ; les enfants ne criaient plus sur la place, les parents les serraient contre eux dans un geste de protection. Les badauds contemplaient la scène avec une curiosité malsaine, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il en découlerait. Quant à Mathieu, il se trouva incapable d'émettre le moindre son, captivé et horrifié par ce spectacle.

Le soldat gradé hurla d'une voix puissante les lignes écrites sous ses yeux :

— Il y a deux mois, deux individus furent arrêtés pour outrage à la Loi, en raison d'une indiscipline notoire concernant les règles de vie en société, et propagande de messages douteux et malsains.

— La musique, c'est pas un crime, rétorqua soudainement l'une des victimes assez haut et fort pour qu'on l'entende jusqu'à l'autre bout de la place.

— Et le malsain, c'est sûrement pas nos paroles, enchaîna l'autre en relevant la tête d'un air entendu.

Brusquement, leur deux geôliers baissèrent leur fusil dans leur dos, pour les pousser sans ménagement jusqu'au bord de l'estrade, en espérant ainsi les réduire au silence ; mais les deux garçons se contentèrent de sourire avec arrogance, un éclat de défi brûlant dans leurs yeux. L'amiral sembla voir rouge, et froissa presque la convocation dans ses mains en serrant les poings, tout en continuant sa déclaration :

— … Après une incarcération en règle et un procès grâcieusement accordé...

— "Un procès" ? répéta l'un des garçons en haussant un sourcil, comme si ce que le général avait dit était faux.

— SILENCE !

Il reçut un violent coup de fusil dans le dos pour le faire taire, sous l'œil orageux du haut-gradé, et d'après la quinte de toux qui suivit, le jeune homme n'était vraiment pas en bon état.

Mathieu sentit l'angoisse lui serrer la gorge, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement pour intervenir. À ses côtés, le visage de son capitaine s'était comme assombri, et il vit Victor faire un mouvement incrédule, en avançant d'un pas. Les deux Greniers s'étaient figés devant leur stand, le regard perdu sur la scène.

Le changeur d'âme observa un peu mieux les deux garçons, pris d'une panique incroyable face à ces gamins un peu moins âgés que lui au bord de la mort. L'un d'eux était plus grand que l'autre, le visage rond, et une légère balafre marquait son arcade sourcilière ; le plus petit, aux traits anguleux, semblait avoir une démarche un peu déboussolée, sûrement à cause des traitements honteux qu'ils avaient dû subir avant d'arriver ici.

Mais malgré leurs mains menottées dans leur dos et les canons pointés sur leur colonne vertébrale, ils se tenaient droits et sans peur, comme s'ils avaient fait face à une foule venue les écouter pour une représentation. La corde du pendu se balançait tristement sous le vent, déçue par le fait qu'elle ne serait pas utilisée, et les soldats rangés en ligne restaient de marbre, indifférents au spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux fixés sur un point précis, au loin vers les stands de la place.

Le pirate était incapable de décrire son état intérieur ; tout se bousculait dans sa tête, et il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, bloqué devant ce qui allait se passer. Links avait la bouche ouverte sous le choc, et Bob était parcouru de frissons au vu de sa veste tremblante comme une feuille - il se souvint des paroles de Kriss, lui disant que le pyromane s'était échappé lors de sa condamnation à mort.

Le peuple, sous la domination de l'estrade, ne disait plus rien. Tous les souffles s'étaient retenus pour entendre la suite :

— Il en résulte que les deux individus sont coupables de rébellion, et la sentence provoquée par cette violation sera l'exécution par balle, conclut l'amiral en repliant son parchemin.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la foule, et Mathieu eut l'impression qu'une nausée remontait le long de son œsophage. Le cours du temps s'étirait, se tordait en une spirale infernale et infinie, et la tension grimpa à son comble quand le plus petit détourna pour la première fois son regard pour fixer le haut-gradé dignement :

— Vous auriez pu au moins nous exécuter chez nous, si vous aviez un tant soit peu de respect. Il fait plus chaud à Toulouse, au moins...

— Taisez-vous ! Les vermines comme vous ne méritent même pas une once d'honneur, cracha subitement l'amiral d'un ton haineux.

Soudain, le Marine se tourna vers la foule comme pour s'adresser à elle, sans tenir compte des victimes - Mathieu sut que ces mots étaient de sa propre volonté, puisqu'il avait rangé sa convocation :

— Voyez comme les rats sont partout ! Ils grouillent dans nos rues et prolifèrent comme la peste ! Ils contaminent vos enfants, ils les mettent en danger, ils les incitent à prendre des chemins douteux !

Il lorgna d'un air intimidant son assemblée, et le changeur d'âme remarqua la peur qui commençait à flotter dans l'air, poison insidieux qui se répandait dans les esprits pour mieux les contrôler.

— Voilà la sentence que nous réservons aux fous, aux raclures de l'Humanité ! Ils ne méritent pas la vie qu'on leur a donné : c'est du gâchis, une honte ! Et si jamais, continua-t-il d'un ton fébrile et hargneux, d'autres seraient tentés par cette voie inadmissible, vous subirez le même sort !

Un frisson parcourut le peuple, secoué par cette menace indirecte.

— Ceux qui pensent illuminer les esprits par une soi-disante poésie, un art quelconque aux morales basses et fourbes, ceux qui osent se démarquer des autres uniquement pour attirer l'attention sur leurs vices, ceux-là ne méritent même pas le statut d'humain. Votre différence entraînera notre perte, et il est hors de question que nous laissons cela arriver. Nous œuvrons pour le bien de notre patrie, n'oubliez jamais cela.

Pour conclure sa déclaration, il esquissa un rictus que Mathieu considéra comme carnassier, et il vit Viktor serrer les poings pour avancer un peu plus, la rage déformant son visage. Le pirate aux colts porta la main à ceux qui étaient présents sur sa ceinture, mais son geste fut stoppé par Links, qui attrapa son poignet avant qu'il n'ait pu prendre son arme. En retour, le cartographe eut droit à un regard massacrant, mais le navigateur ne se démonta pas : ils devaient rester discret, c'était primordial.

Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se faire remarquer.

Et cela déchirait Mathieu de l'intérieur.

L'amiral se détourna de la foule, ayant fini son discours intimidant pour revenir aux victimes. Les deux garçons le lorgnèrent d'un air hautain et méprisant, de la même manière que l'autre les voyait avant qu'il ne prononce d'un ton mielleux :

— Une dernière parole, peut-être ?

Soudainement, ils échangèrent un regard décidé, comme s'ils communiquaient par la pensée. Puis, d'un ton fébrile et rempli de conviction, le plus grand commença :

— _Juste un cahier, un stylo, et la passion de deux frères..._

— _Et si on y est arrivé, alors eux aussi peuvent le faire_, continua l'autre.

Leur enchaînement était marqué par la cadence nerveuse du plus petit, tapant du pied en rythme, comme s'ils avaient été en plein concert. L'amiral haussa un sourcil, passant sûrement à côté du message délivré, mais Mathieu fut sincèrement touché.

Emballés par leur suite de phrases qu'ils devaient sûrement connaître par cœur, ils enchaînèrent aussitôt, presque par réflexe :

— _N'oubliez jamais que l'Homme est dangereux, entre grandeur et folie,_

— _Et si on m'bute pour une phrase, je suis-_

Personne ne vit le discret mouvement de bras du haut-gradé.

Une détonation partit sans prévenir, provoquant les cris stupéfiés et horrifiés de la foule qui sursauta violemment.

Mathieu eut l'impression qu'un éclair le foudroyait sur place, ne s'attendant absolument pas à ce qu'un coup de feu retentisse aussi soudainement, et alors qu'il croyait voir deux silhouettes s'effondrer en même temps, la réalisation le frappa avec horreur.

Un seul des fusils avait tiré.

Aussitôt, un enchaînement de réactions se déclencha : le plus grand s'écroula sur la scène, et même si le changeur d'âme était loin de l'estrade, le rouge lui sauta violemment aux yeux, telle une gifle fracassante sur sa joue. La petite troupe des pirates resta figée, incapable d'assembler ses pensées ; et un cri déchirant retentit sur la place Saint-Pierre, un hurlement à fendre le cœur tant la douleur qui l'imprégnait résonnait dans les têtes.

Mathieu comprit que l'amiral n'avait ordonné l'exécution que de l'un des deux garçons - des deux frères, se corrigea-t-il en se souvenant de leurs paroles - et fut tétanisé par une telle cruauté.

Le plus petit se laissa tomber à genoux, le visage déformé par la stupéfaction et la souffrance, juste au-dessus de son frère, et une plainte épouvantée sortit de sa gorge, à moitié étouffée par l'horreur. Ses mains liées dans son dos l'empêchaient de faire quoi que ce soit pour intervenir, et il ne pouvait que regarder le crâne explosé de son acolyte, un canon pointé sur sa propre tête - une menace qui n'influençait en rien sa peine.

Au vu de l'agitation de l'assemblée face à ce retournement de situation, les soldats muets qui étaient rangés en ligne se disloquèrent et descendirent de la scène, se mêlant à la foule pour réclamer le silence.

Ginger fut la première à comprendre le danger en voyant les uniformes se rapprocher d'eux à travers le flot de gens surpris : l'ancienne Marine agrippa le bras d'Antoine et de Links pour les entraîner avec elle hors de la place, bien vite suivie par les Greniers. Mais Viktor sembla comme possédé, les traits tordus par la haine, et alors que Bob s'élançait pour l'empêcher de faire une erreur, l'ancien condamné tendait son bras au bout duquel l'un de ses colt se tenait prêt à tirer. Les badauds autour d'eux eurent un mouvement de recul en voyant cet homme brandir une arme, attirant aussitôt l'attention des soldats au loin. Avec des cris, ils s'élancèrent vers eux, et Bob, malgré son bras invalide, réussit à entraîner son coéquipier hors de la place par une rue étroite ; ce dernier n'eut même pas le temps de tirer, et le suivit à regrets.

Mais Mathieu eut l'impression que ses pieds restaient vissés au sol. La détonation résonnait avec violence dans sa tête, encore et encore, et la vision du rouge sanglant sur l'estrade le chamboulait un peu plus. Les sons lui parvenaient comme s'il avait été sous l'eau, et seuls les cris perçants de la victime encore vivante vrillaient ses tympans, en une lamentation stridente et douloureuse à laquelle il s'identifiait trop.

La fleur écarlate au loin le ramenait des semaines en arrière, en plein milieu d'une bataille, et il revoyait deux yeux marrons le fixer sans comprendre. Il percevait à nouveau la chaleur et la sensation poisseuse du sang sur ses mains, et le souvenir de Marc fut comme la clef qui fit sauter le verrou.

_« GAMIN, QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ? BARRE-TOI ! »_

Une explosion de voix résonna dans sa tête, le déstabilisant encore plus, et quand un timbre rauque hurla à pleins poumons contre lui, Mathieu ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir.

Au moment où la main d'un soldat allait se refermer sur lui, il se déroba, et se mit à courir comme un dératé vers sa liberté.

Alors qu'il s'engageait dans la ruelle en bousculant quelques personnes au passage, une multitude de cris se mirent à parler avec panique dans son esprit, dans une cacophonie mentale qu'il avait cru ne jamais entendre de nouveau.

_« Sauve-toi putain ! Cours ! »_

_« Y'a des morts ! Y'A DES MORTS ! »_

_« Gros, j'ai eu l'impression qu'on avait été bâillonnés... »_

_« Tourne à droite, maintenant ! »_

_« Mathieu, cours, tu peux le faire ! »_

_« Ils ont tué des musiciens... »_

Le pirate slaloma entre les différents objets qui encombraient la ruelle, les pas des soldats courant à un rythme aussi effréné que lui, mais les voix le ralentissaient sans le vouloir. L'angoisse lui serra le cœur, provoquant un point de côté qu'il n'arriva pas à gérer comme il en avait l'habitude ; et au moment où il tournait à nouveau dans un coude du chemin sous ses pieds, il faillit trébucher, le faisant paniquer un peu plus.

Sur ses côtés, les maisons l'oppressaient, semblaient se refermer sur sa pauvre petite personne, prêtes à s'effondrer sur lui. Sans le savoir, il s'éloignait du centre-ville, se perdait dans des ruelles de moins en moins fréquentées. Les quelques personnes qui s'écartaient sur son passage le lorgnaient d'un air dédaigneux mais pas craintif, comme si cette scène se jouait souvent ici.

Il entendait les cris, les ordres sommant de l'arrêter, et les hurlements anxieux dans sa tête ; les conseils de sa facette noire résonnaient bien plus fort que les autres, et même s'il essayait tant bien que mal de les suivre, il se perdait dans ce dédale de rues et de chemins sinueux.

Puis, alors qu'il traversait un carrefour, il fut violemment agrippé par l'épaule, et se retrouva propulsé contre un mur avec brutalité.

Assommé, il mit un temps avant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Les pas et les hurlements de soldats se rapprochaient de plus en plus, et une paume qu'il ne connaissait pas fut plaquée sur sa bouche. Avec une cacophonie autoritaire, les Marines passèrent à quelques pas de lui, sans le voir, masqué par l'ombre de sa cachette, et le changeur d'âme se demanda un instant comment le tambourinement de son cœur pouvait passer aussi inaperçu.

La masse d'uniformes blanc et bleu s'éloigna dans les rues, laissant un calme suspicieux s'installer derrière elle. Mathieu écarquilla soudainement des yeux en réalisant que le danger était passé, et rapidement, il se dégagea de la main qui le bâillonnait, reprenant son souffle - qu'il avait retenu inconsciemment - à grandes goulées d'air.

Une ombre à ses côtés pencha la tête pour vérifier que personne ne les verrait sortir de leur cachette, avant de se révéler sous le soleil qui commençait à décliner.

Le changeur d'âme vit ainsi un jeune homme aux cheveux frisés mi-longs et légèrement cachés par un chapeau haut-de-forme. Ses habits un peu usés contrastaient avec la classe apparente de son couvre-chef, et sa barbe de quelques jours lui conférait un air plus mature qui ressortait étrangement. Il se tourna vers lui, l'air soulagé qu'on ne les ait pas repérés, et afficha un demi-sourire en redressant son chapeau :

— Eh bah, t'as bien failli te faire choper !

— Merci... Enfin, je suppose... balbutia-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

— De rien, c'est naturel, répondit l'inconnu avec un éclat étrange dans les yeux. Ton nom ?

Le pirate fut surpris par la brutalité de la question. Méfiant, il se retint de justesse de donner son identité, ses années de vagabondage dans les rues lui ayant appris à ne pas se fier à n'importe qui. Une voix nasillarde souffla alors dans son oreille :

_« Steve. Tu t'appelles Steve. »_

— Steve. Mon nom est Steve, répéta-t-il à voix haute avec toute l'assurance dont il était capable.

Une lueur illumina les prunelles de son interlocuteur qui plissa les yeux face à cette information, et avant même que Mathieu n'ait pu enchaîner, ce dernier sentit une lame discrète se glisser sur la peau de sa gorge :

— Ton _vrai _nom, s'il te plaît, ordonna une voix derrière lui d'un ton autoritaire.

Pris de court, le changeur d'âme ne put retenir un glapissement de surprise, et ce fut en voyant l'air sérieux sur les traits de son sauveur-apparemment-pas-si-sauveur-que-ça qu'il décida de jouer franc-jeu :

— Ma-Mathieu ! Je m'appelle Mathieu !

— Eh bah voilà, quand on est sincère.

Avec un petit rire moqueur, il sentit la prise sur sa gorge se desserrer sans pour autant disparaître ; il voyait le regard de l'homme au chapeau haut-de-forme se diriger vers celui de son geôlier qu'il ne pouvait pas observer, comme une réprimande pour son manque de sérieux. Prisonnier et sans espoir de fuite, il attendit que d'autres questions viennent, sentant le souffle de son agresseur dans sa nuque et ses bras puissants l'empêchant de bouger.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda tout aussi brutalement celui en face de lui.

— J-je cherche mes amis, et j-

— Tu mens.

L'autre prononça ses mots d'un ton implacable en resserrant à nouveau sa prise, et Mathieu sentit avec angoisse le métal froid couper légèrement sa respiration. Sans chercher à se débattre, il continua néanmoins avec précipitation :

— N-non ! S'il vous plaît, j'étais s-sur la place, et-

— La place ?

Cette fois-ci, celui au couvre-chef haussa un sourcil, intrigué, et encouragé par cette réaction, il s'empressa d'expliquer en tentant malgré tout de ne pas balbutier :

— Oui, je discutais avec des a-amis, et tout à coup, il y a eu l'exécution publique, et après le tir, on s'est séparé, et des soldats nous ont pourchassé e-et...

— L'exécution ?!

Encore une fois, l'homme qu'il pouvait voir sembla recevoir une onde de choc, tandis que son geôlier invisible crispait sa prise d'un air furieux :

— Les enfoirés, ils ont osé... Putain de bordel de m-

— Ils étaient deux, c'est ça ? coupa brusquement son camarade en faisant un pas vers lui d'un air préoccupé.

Mathieu hocha la tête en déglutissant. Au vu de ses traits paniqués, quelque chose de grave semblait s'être passé.

Il n'eut pas le temps de parler à nouveau. Une détonation parvint jusqu'à leurs oreilles, les faisant tous tressaillir en comprenant ce dont il s'agissait.

— Bordel, souffla la voix tendue derrière lui.

Inconsciemment, il venait de resserrer sa prise, le faisant hoqueter un peu plus, et l'autre le remarqua :

— Lâche-le. Il ne ment pas.

Avec un grognement contrarié, le changeur d'âme sentit le métal froid quitter sa gorge, et son corps se relâcha quand il perçut la présence derrière lui s'effacer. Soulagé, il s'appuya contre le mur derrière lequel il s'était caché avec l'homme au couvre-chef pour reprendre sa respiration, sous l'air encore un peu suspicieux de ses deux geôliers.

Quand il releva la tête, il put enfin détailler celui qui l'avait attrapé par surprise : il était grand, et portait des lunettes en verre teintées, si bien qu'il faillit ne pas apercevoir le regard brun caché derrière. Ses longs cheveux aux reflets roux étaient rattachés en une queue de cheval, et à la main se trouvait le couteau qu'il avait utilisé pour le menacer. Il frissonna en se rappelant de la lame tranchante comme un rasoir ayant touché sa gorge, et sans lui donner le temps de s'en remettre, le grand demanda :

— Donc, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Tu cherches les emmerdes, non ?

— Je vous l'ai dit, je cherche mes amis, répondit le changeur d'âme d'un ton sec.

— Pourquoi les soldats t'ont pris en chasse ?

Cette fois-ci, c'était le garçon au chapeau haut-de-forme qui avait parlé. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, comme s'il cherchait la réponse à quelque chose d'évident. Malgré sa réticence à donner des informations sur lui et le reste de l'équipage, il se sentit forcé d'approfondir ses explications :

— Un membre de notre troupe a levé son arme peu après l'exécution du premier. Ça a été remarqué, et la Marine s'est aussitôt dirigée vers nous.

— Il est pas très malin, ton pote, releva le grand en haussant un sourcil. Provoquer l'Inquisition en pleine place publique, c'est lourd en conséquence.

Mathieu faillit esquisser un sourire face au surnom donné à l'autorité navale, mais se reprit en comprenant qu'il fallait qu'il retrouver Antoine et les autres au plus vite.

— S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi partir. Je n'ai rien fait de mal, et de toute façon, on va repartir aussi vite qu'on est venu.

— Pas si vite, mon petit gars. Tu crois qu'on va te laisser seul dans ces rues alors que les soldats vont fouiller la ville ?

Le pirate afficha une mine incompréhensive :

— Comment ça ?

Son sauveur de la dernière minute hocha la tête :

— C'est du suicide, tu connais même pas la ville. Et tu sais où s'est réfugié ta troupe, au moins ?

— … Non, pas vraiment, concéda le changeur d'âme, penaud.

Un silence passa durant lequel les deux acolytes semblèrent se parler du regard, puis :

— Y'a peut-être un endroit où tu pourrais les retrouver… commença l'homme au couvre-chef.

— On va se faire défoncer si on ramène un nouveau là-bas, commenta le grand avec un sourire qui démontrait toute l'étendue de sa nonchalance face à ce qu'il disait.

D'un hochement de tête entendu, les deux se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Mathieu, qui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

— Et du coup, je peux connaître votre nom ?

Le chapeau haut-de-forme fut baissé avec une révérence ironique, et son propriétaire lança d'un ton enchanté :

— Mister JDay, pour vous servir.

Le changeur d'âme resta sceptique face à ce patronyme de façade, et ce fut avec un rictus moqueur qu'il répondit :

— Ton _vrai _nom, s'il te plaît.

— Ah mais ça, je ne pense pas que tu sois en capacité de me l'ordonner, rétorqua le dit-Mister avec un demi-sourire tout aussi taquin. Contente-toi de JDay, si ça te semble trop long.

— Comme ma b… commença son acolyte aux cheveux longs avec un air fier de lui, pour se faire aussitôt couper par JDay :

— Ta gueule, s'il te plaît, fit son camarade d'un air exaspéré.

Mathieu haussa un sourcil face à cet enchaînement aussi rapide que sa fuite face aux Marines, et demanda en regardant celui qui semblait être le plus dévergondé :

— Et toi ?

— Lui, c'est un connard, répondit sèchement JDay en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Monsieur Connard, s'il te plaît. J'ai un titre, tout de même, rectifia-t-il en agrandissant son sourire d'un air encore plus satisfait.

_« Je les aime bien, gamin, tes nouveaux petits-copains. »_

Le pirate en fut médusé. Il avait presque oublié le retour des Six dans sa tête, et les pseudonymes de ses sauveurs le laissaient encore plus abasourdi. Il s'attendait à quelque chose de commun. Visiblement, il s'était trompé.

— Je suppose que je dois vous suivre ?

— T'as pas vraiment le choix, _Steve_, déclara M. Connard en appuyant narquoisement sur sa fausse identité.

— C'est le premier nom qui m'est venu à l'esprit, bredouilla le changeur d'âme.

— La prochaine fois, trouve quelque chose de français et crédible, le nargua JDay en redressant encore une fois son chapeau apparemment trop grand pour lui.

Mathieu eut l'impression qu'un sentiment de vexation embrasait son cœur, alors que cette émotion n'était nullement la sienne. Il comprit rapidement de quoi il s'agissait, quand la voix boudeuse du Rationnel résonna dans son esprit, vexée au possible :

_« Je vous en donnerais, des noms crédibles et français, pour deux arrogants au patronyme obsolète… »_

Amusé par cette réaction enfantine de la part de sa facette érudite, il esquissa un rictus. Puis, il réalisa que ses nouveaux compagnons ne lui avaient pas donné leur destination :

— … Et on va où, exactement ?

Un grand sourire commun lui répondit.

— Au château des ducs, bien sûr.

* * *

_Oui, c'est comme ça que je témoigne mon amour pour les gens. Je les tue fictivement. Mignon, n'est-ce pas ? Un cookie à ceux ayant reconnu les exécutés (même si c'est super facile, j'aime bien donner des cookies)_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et que l'intervention des nouveaux protagonistes ne vous aura pas choqué ou déçu, parce que j'y ai vraiment mis tout mon cœur. Si vous êtes perdus, n'hésitez pas, ma boîte à mp est ouverte !_

_À la prochaine, mes lapereaux en sucre, et d'ici là, portez-vous bien :3_


	13. La tanière de la renarde

_Le voilà ! Il est beau, il est chaud, il sent bon les ennuis même hors de l'eau, le chapitre 13 de LPDCN !_

_Autant vous dire que j'ai beaucoup planché dessus car c'est l'un de ces chapitres qui est ULTRA important pour la suite, et je suis heureuse de vous dire qu'il fait plus de 10 pages word, c'est à dire qu'on revient dans un rythme assez conséquent au niveau de l'écriture. J'espère que ça vous plaira, parce que je me suis éclatée à vous introduire les différents personnages (dont deux spécialement, mais je vous en reparlerais en bas de chapitre) !_

_Concernant le précédent chapitre, vous avez été nombreux à trouver les deux exécutés (ce qui m'a fait vachement plaisir d'ailleurs), et il s'agissait bel et bien de Bigflo &amp; Oli, parce que je les adore et que je voulais vraiment les mettre dans cette fic. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle restera centrée sur les vidéastes, mais d'autres apparitions de gens "hors-youtube" risquent d'arriver (avec beaucoup plus de subtilités cette fois-ci quand même), parce que je souhaite vraiment mettre toute mon inspiration dans LPDCN ^-^_

_N'hésitez pas comme d'habitude à laisser des reviews, cela m'encourage énormément et vous ne pouvez pas imaginer toute l'énergie que ça me donne, tant je m'implique dans cette fanfiction ! J'aimerais par ailleurs vous signaler une fanfiction écrite par la Mandragore de Nantes (à qui une référence sera bientôt destinée, OUI JE SAIS), "Le plus précieux des trésors", dans son recueil "Fuyez, pauvres fous" (qui porte très bien son nom/SBAM/) et qui raconte l'entrée de Ginger au sein de l'équipage. C'est vachement cool et même s'il y a quelques incohérences qui vont se révéler dans le futur dûes au fait que je n'ai pas tout dévoilé sur le passé des personnages, allez jeter un coup d'oeil, c'est magnifiquement bien écrit *0* (et j'aurais dû faire sa pub depuis un bout de temps vu que cette ff date de septembre. Hrm, moi et les retards...)_

**_Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages cités ne m'appartiennent, et la couverture est un fanart de Nanishimie. Je ne touche bien évidemment aucun centime pour cette fanfiction que je n'écris que pour le plaisir !_**

_Enjoy mes lapereaux, et je vous retrouve en bas pour une nda assez sympa (ce mot était juste là pour la rime)._

* * *

**Chapitre 13 | La tanière de la renarde**

— Au château des… Quoi ?! s'écria Mathieu en comprenant ce que cela signifiait.

Il observa d'un air abasourdi ses nouveaux compagnons, pensant avoir mal entendu pendant un instant. JDay osa un sourire timide, mais son acolyte arbora une expression moqueuse :

— Tourne-la tête. Tu vois, le grand bâtiment, là-bas ? Ça s'appelle un château. Répète après moi : châ-teau.

Le changeur d'âme n'eut même pas le temps de faire part de sa vexation ; celui au couvre-chef lui posa une main sur l'épaule et haussa les siennes, comme pour lui montrer qu'il était tout aussi exaspéré, avant de lui lancer un clin d'œil :

— T'en fais pas, tu vas vite comprendre.

Puis, il ouvrit la marche, se faufilant à travers Nantes comme si la course-poursuite avec les Marines quelques minutes plus tôt n'avait jamais eu lieu, les mains dans les poches. Mathieu lui emboîta le pas, et derrière lui, il entendit M. Connard faire de même. Il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise en sachant que quelqu'un qui l'avait agressé il y a peu suivait sa trace, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

_« Donc… Si j'ai bien compris, nous avons disparu après un choc post-traumatique ? » _demanda le timbre féminin d'un ton songeur alors qu'il marchait sans dire un mot.

_« C'est cela. Et arrête de me voler mes déductions, c'est moi l'érudit dans cette histoire, pas une ignorante en manque de justice, merci bien »_,répondit une voix nasillarde.

_« Dixit celui qui vient de briser le quatrième mur, et qui boude toujours pour une remarque concernant sa suggestion de prénom… »_

_« Je ne boude pas ! Et puis ma suggestion était parfaitement acceptable ! »_

_« Oh que si, tu boudes. Et ton idée était bancale, il faut l'admettre. »_

_« Non ! »_

_« Si ! »_

_« Non ! »_

_« Mathieu, pourquoi ils se chamaillent tout le temps ? » _questionna une autre voix enfantine.

_« Faites la paix, gros, dites non à la guerre… »_

Mathieu tiqua, tentant malgré ces parasites auditifs de se faire discret. Quand bien même les deux autres ne lui semblaient pas si méchants que ça, il en avait déjà trop dit, et ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment d'annoncer sa différence.

Au lieu de se concentrer sur les petites voix dans sa tête, il leva le regard pour le porter sur le bâtiment vers lequel ils se dirigeaient. Comme l'avait dit Connard auparavant, c'était bel et bien un château, dont les tours de pierre se dressaient fièrement à quelques avenues de là.

— Pourquoi vous m'avez sauvé ? demanda subitement le changeur d'âme en se repassant la scène de sa poursuite.

JDay se tourna vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres, son chapeau légèrement de travers lui donnant une élégance espiègle :

— Disons qu'on aime bien s'attirer des ennuis.

— On aime faire chier le monde, surtout, renchérit son acolyte d'un air provocateur.

Mathieu laissa malgré lui un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres, se détendant peu à peu.

_« Je les aime de plus en plus »_, lança le plus sombre en ricanant.

Quelques pas plus tard, ils débouchèrent sur une artère dégagée, où quelques personnes détachées se promenaient calmement. Au vu de leur air insouciant, les soldats de la Marine n'étaient pas passés par là, ce qui soulagea le pirate. Plus loin, un pont-levis était abaissé, permettant de passer au-dessus des douves, et il s'interrogea sur la manière dont ils allaient entrer.

Mais alors qu'il allait avancer pour se rendre devant l'entrée, deux mains l'attrapèrent par une épaule, et il fut refoulé dans l'ombre de leur ruelle.

— Pas si vite, lança le plus petit d'une voix hautaine. Tu crois vraiment qu'on se rend dans un château de l'aristocratie comme ça ?

Le changeur d'âme haussa un sourcil, surpris.

— Mais, c'est par…

— Chut. Et observe mieux avant de te jeter dans la gueule du loup, répondit Connard en faisant un léger signe de tête.

En suivant son regard, le pirate découvrit deux gardes postés sur les tourelles d'entrée, droit comme deux i et presque invisibles dans la pénombre qui commençait à s'abattre sur la ville. Les arcs sur leurs épaules ne présageaient rien de bon.

— Par où va-t-on passer, alors ?

— Suis-moi, lança JDay en chuchotant.

Aussi furtif qu'un chat, il se déplaça à discrètement sur le boulevard désert, sans se faire repérer par les quelques passants dans la rue qui ne le virent même pas.

Mathieu le vit traverser l'allée et disparaître derrière le talus qui bordait les douves du château. Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, il vit M. Connard s'élancer juste après, et par réflexe, il suivit son guide en sentant son cœur s'emballer aussitôt qu'il eut quitté l'ombre de la ruelle. Le tambourinement de son rythme cardiaque assourdit un instant ses oreilles, et alors qu'il pensait être repéré, il atteignit l'autre bout sans encombre, secoué par cette poussée d'adrénaline.

Une main le saisit par le col de sa chemise, pour le plaquer au sol fermement ; stupéfait, le changeur d'âme se colla dos au sol, sous la poigne dure du porteur des lunettes sombres qui s'était lui aussi collé derrière la butte. JDay n'était pas loin, retenant son souffle avec eux, et le pirate comprit pourquoi en entendant une foule en mouvement accompagnée des cliquetis caractéristiques des fusils se rapprocher dangereusement. Les soldats de la Marine passèrent au-dessus d'eux en vociférant des ordres, pour rejoindre le pont-levis en faisant de grands gestes à leurs confrères d'en haut.

Profitant de la diversion provoquée par les soldats, le vagabond au chapeau haut-de-forme se releva en même temps que son acolyte, et descendirent le long du talus pour atterrir sur un petit sentier longeant le ruisseau qui encerclait le bâtiment. Courbé en deux pour ne pas se faire repérer, ils se dirigèrent silencieusement vers le pont-levis où les troupes de la Marine se parlaient entre elles, ne semblant pas les voir.

Mathieu sentait ses sens s'alerter de toutes parts ; et même quand ils furent abrités sous le pont de bois, le fait d'entendre les claquements des bottes au-dessus de sa tête l'inquiétèrent d'avantage. Cela sembla être remarqués par ses deux compagnons, qui posèrent dans une parfaite synchronisation leur index sur leur bouche, pour lui signifier de ne pas faire de bruit. Le changeur d'âme aurait pu trouver leurs gestes comiques, si la situation n'était pas aussi grave.

Puis, toujours dans une discrétion totale, JDay sauta furtivement pour s'accrocher aux espaces entre les planches du pont-levis. Ainsi agrippé, il entreprit de traverser le ruisseau en avançant de prise en prise, ses pieds se balançant silencieusement au-dessus de l'eau boueuse. Sous l'air ébahi du pirate, il franchit en quelques secondes les quelques mètres le séparant de l'autre rive, et atterrit souplement à l'autre bord des douves.

_« Attendez une minute… On est censés franchir quatre mètres en se suspendant au-dessus d'une rivière ?! » _

La voix du Primitif venait de traduire toutes ses inquiétudes en une seule phrase. Terrorisé, il vit Connard lui mettre une main sur l'épaule dans un signe encourageant, et le pousser à s'accrocher à son tour comme venait de le faire son acolyte.

_« On a même pas d'entraînement pour ce genre de choses ! » _s'exclama le Gamin d'un ton paniqué et fragile, communiquant sa peur à son enveloppe malgré lui.

Mathieu aperçut JDay s'impatienter sur l'autre rive, et au-dessus de sa tête, il entendait les soldats se préparer à repartir dans leur ronde. Bientôt, ils partiraient, mais en s'éloignant du pont-levis, ils risquaient de les apercevoir aussitôt qu'ils reviendraient sur le boulevard.

Les secondes lui parurent soudainement très précieuses, et le changeur d'âme s'élança de toutes ses forces vers les planches de bois au-dessus de sa tête, pour agripper à pleines mains un espace entre deux de ces dernières. Il eut aussitôt l'impression qu'une force surhumaine chauffait ses bras, et le moindre balancement de son corps semblait le tirer vers le sol ; avec peine, il étouffa un gémissement de douleur pour ne pas alerter la Marine, mais renonça à avancer au vu de son état physique pitoyable.

_« Oh par pitié, laissez-moi faire, ça en devient risible. »_

À peine eut-il le temps de comprendre ce que la Fille voulait dire que Mathieu sentit une étrange légèreté s'emparer de son corps tout entier. Sous les yeux attentifs de ses deux guides, il se balança pour attraper vivement un autre renfoncement dans le bois, puis un autre, et encore un autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive de l'autre côté. Le pirate n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur ses mouvements, et il jetait de temps en temps un coup d'œil effrayé à l'eau sous ses pieds qui battaient vainement dans le vide. Une agilité surnaturelle enveloppait son corps, le faisait avancer comme s'il eût flotté dans les airs, avec une facilité qu'il aurait presque pu trouver gracieuse sans la tension qui régnait sur la scène.

Enfin, il atterrit sans aucun bruit aux côtés de JDay, qui le félicita en brandissant son pouce. Mathieu sentit la force qui l'avait possédé pendant sa traversée périlleuse le quitter, et il inspira à grandes goulées d'air, comme s'il venait de subir un traitement épuisant. Il entendit Connard se réceptionner tout juste derrière eux quelques secondes après, et le pirate fut admiratif devant cette aisance qu'ils avaient à franchir ce passage.

Au-dessus de leurs têtes, les soldats partirent, ce qui accéléra leur fuite. JDay se pencha contre la pierre légèrement humide à cause de la terre mouillée qui bordait les douves, et sembla chercher quelque chose. Puis, avec triomphe, il posa sa main contre une paroi dénuée d'aspérités, et sous les yeux ébahis du changeur d'âme, la cloison pivota, révélant l'entrée d'un passage secret.

Elle ne devait pas être plus grosse qu'un trou de terrier, mais cela suffisait à ce qu'ils se faufilent à l'intérieur. L'intérieur était suintant et froid, mais quand Mathieu y entra, il fut rassuré de ne plus avoir à subir la menace de la Marine. La trappe fit un bruit sourd et étouffé quand Connard la referma derrière eux, les plongeant dans un noir complet. Rampant, le pirate se hissa à la force de ses coudes qui se frottaient à la surface inégale et déstabilisante de la pierre, et il s'efforça de ne pas avancer trop vite pour éviter de recevoir un coup de pied de la part de JDay.

Il ne savait absolument pas dans quoi il s'embarquait, et la situation le dépassait complètement. Il se retrouvait à ramper dans un château hautement surveillé en compagnie de deux hommes qui l'avaient menacé de mort, et il avait encore du mal à se remettre de sa possession d'il y a quelques minutes. Sans compter le fait qu'il avait perdu de vue Antoine et les autres, et qu'il ne savait même pas s'il pourrait les retrouver un jour… Une angoisse sourde chassa l'adrénaline qui s'était nichée dans son cœur à cause du danger.

_« Je savais pas que tu étais pourvue de telles capacités », _lança une voix rocailleuse alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour avancer sans s'épuiser.

_« C'est l'un de mes nombreux atouts, en effet »,_ se rengorgea un ton féminin sans cacher sa fierté.

— Où est-ce qu'on va, exactement ? demanda Mathieu en prenant garde à ne pas parler trop fort.

— Tu vas voir, rétorqua JDay en détournant légèrement la tête pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

Leurs voix résonnaient dans la petite cavité, qui restait par endroit inégale et le faisait souvent trébucher sur ses coudes. Mathieu se sentit vexé, voire même contrit qu'on ne le tienne pas au courant de leur expédition. Après tout, il risquait sa peau, et rien ne lui disait que cela ne menait pas à un piège…

Ses réflexions se coupèrent quand JDay s'arrêta brusquement. Il faillit lui rentrer dedans, et s'arrêta juste à temps pour éviter un contact un peu trop rapproché avec sa chaussure dont la semelle restait couverte de boue. Derrière lui, M. Connard était si discret qu'il pensa pendant un instant qu'il s'était volatilisé. Le changeur d'âme entendit un bruit étouffé mélangé à des geignements d'efforts, et il comprit que le vagabond au chapeau haut-de-forme poussait quelque chose.

Ce « quelque chose » fut délogé au bout de quelques secondes, et avec la vivacité d'un bouchon sautant hors d'une bouteille, une cacophonie immense se propagea dans la galerie souterraine qui amplifia le son à cause de ses parois froides. Le pirate tressaillit sous la surprise, ne s'y retrouvant plus à cause des sons de rires et de fête qui lui parvenaient, et il vit JDay disparaître devant lui, laissant sa place à un puits de lumière qui l'aveugla pendant un moment.

— Oh, _Steve_,ce serait bien si tu te magnais le cul, s'agaça la voix énervée de Connard derrière lui.

Mathieu voulut rétorquer, mais les mots lui manquèrent aussitôt qu'il ouvrit la bouche. Frustré, il se retourna vers la sortie, et força une dernière fois pour se hisser au-dehors.

Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à trouver le sol quelques centimètres plus bas, le pirate chuta sur quelques mètres, atterrissant durement sur le dos. Sonné, il resta allongé au sol, et laissa son regard errer sur le plafond tandis qu'une douleur sourde lui martelait le crâne. Il aperçut la tête de son rustre de guide passer à travers la trappe que JDay avait délogé, et le regarder de haut avec un petit sourire narquois. Une main tendue apparut dans son champ de vision, et il la saisit en tremblant légèrement, le marteau dans sa tête semblant ne jamais s'arrêter de cogner.

— Oh mon dieu, tu t'es fait mal ? Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher un linge !

En tenant maladroitement sur ses pieds, Mathieu vit une jeune femme floue s'éloigner pour chercher ce qu'elle voulait, et il s'appuya sur l'épaule de JDay le temps de recouvrer ses esprits. À leurs côtés, Connard sauta au sol sans le moindre problème, et rajusta ses lunettes d'un petit air satisfait.

— Eh bah, tu t'es sacrément ramassé, _Steve_. Faudrait que t'apprennes à regarder où tu mets les pieds, rajouta-t-il en riant de son propre jeu de mot.

_« J'aime bien son insolence, mais s'il continue à se moquer de nous comme ça, il va s'en prendre une, et pas là où il pense… » _

Tentant d'oublier la menace rauque dans sa tête, Mathieu arbora un sourire nerveux, ce qui eut le mérite de troubler l'autre qui l'observa d'un air surpris par sa réaction. JDay soupira, et adressa un ordre sec à son partenaire :

— Arrête ça immédiatement.

— Si je peux même plus respecter les convenances de mon nom… rétorqua Connard avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

— Attend, reviens i…

Le jeune homme au couvre-chef n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase ; son compagnon de galère s'était mêlé à la foule de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, le rendant impossible à discerner parmi les autres personnes.

— Et merde, conclut JDay d'un air ennuyé.

Pendant leur dispute, Mathieu avait retrouvé une vue correcte, et s'était appliqué à détailler la pièce dans laquelle il avait atterri.

La galerie d'où il était venu se trouvait à un mètre au-dessus de sa tête, et débouchait dans un petit carré isolé, comme prévu pour les potentiels arrivants de ce passage. Plus loin, là où l'espace s'agrandissait, il reconnaissait l'agencement caractéristique d'une taverne, avec un comptoir, des tabourets, plusieurs dizaines de tables et les vociférations habituelles à ce genre d'endroit. Environ plus de trente personnes se trouvaient là, autant d'hommes que de femmes, de tout âge ; et une légère musique emplissait la pièce, provenant d'une petite scène installée contre un mur où un guitariste grattait quelques notes, la tête penchée sur son instrument et ses cheveux bouclés cachant une partie de son visage.

Les gens qui circulaient ne lui jetaient que de rapides coups d'œil, comme si cette scène était habituelle au sein de la taverne, et il constata que l'ambiance était rassurante. Elle lui rappelait, inconsciemment, la même atmosphère qui régnait au Choix de Buscarron ; les personnes présentes n'étaient pas toutes des sains, et la plupart était sans doute même des bandits, mais ces êtres n'avaient pas la prétention de se croire au-dessus des autres. Un respect d'autrui, qu'on ne trouvait pas dans les châteaux comme celui qu'il venait d'infiltrer.

Mathieu sortit lui-même de ses pensées en voyant Connard partir dans la foule et en remarquant l'air contrarié de son acolyte, ce dernier le cherchant du regard d'un air désespéré. Intrigué, il réussit à demander malgré son mal de crâne assourdissant :

— Il est passé où ?

JDay raffermit sa prise afin que le changeur d'âme puisse reposer encore un peu contre son épaule, et lui répondit sans cesser de regarder l'assemblée.

— De toute façon, on n'a pas besoin de lui !

Le porteur du chapeau avait lancé cette phrase d'un ton de gamin qui boude, ce qui manqua de faire sourire Mathieu. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reparler, la jeune fille reparut, un sourire aux lèvres :

— Tiens, met-ça sur ta tête. Tu vas avoir une belle bosse, mon pauvre...

Le changeur d'âme saisit le linge glacé qu'on lui tendait et le chiffonna en boule. En le plaquant sur l'arrière de son crâne, une sensation de froid se répandit dans tout son être, le faisant frissonner de tout son corps, et il se détacha de l'épaule de JDay, maintenant capable de tenir debout sans tanguer. Il grimaça légèrement sous la douleur, avant de remercier celle qui lui avait apporté son pansement.

— De rien, c'est naturel. Il faudrait vraiment qu'on pense à faire un escalier, tu n'es pas le premier à te casser la figure ici.

Mathieu acquiesça en hochant la tête, avant de détailler les traits de son interlocutrice. Ses cheveux brillaient d'un éclat flamboyant, et quelques mèches retombaient sur son joli visage parsemé de quelques taches de rousseurs. Deux oreilles de renard - enfin, c'est ce qu'il supposa au vu de leur teinte rouge - ornaient sa tête, et une paire d'ailes faites de fougères et de feuilles entrelacées dépassaient de derrière son dos ; enfin, une robe blanche à corset donnait une touche charmante à sa tenue, comme sortie tout droit d'un conte de fée.

— … Attend une minute, où as-tu trouvé ça ? demanda subitement la jeune femme en lorgnant d'un air suspicieux le chapeau de JDay.

Celui-ci redressa maladroitement son couvre-chef qui décidément était trop grand pour lui, et afficha un sourire nerveux :

— … Ça ? Oh, c'est rien, je l'ai trouvé... Euh... Dans la rue ?

— Ton mensonge est aussi flagrant que le fait que ce chapeau ne soit pas à ta taille, rétorqua-t-elle froidement en croisant des bras.

Un moment passa durant lequel Mathieu observa la combat de regards qui se livrait sous ses yeux, lui-même étant un peu dépassé par les évènements et son mal de crâne ne l'aidant en rien à comprendre. Puis, JDay baissa les yeux, et d'un air résigné, ôta son haut-de-forme pour le tendre à la renarde qui haussa un sourcil :

— J'ai pas pu résister. C'était beaucoup trop drôle de le voir chercher son chapeau adoré partout, se défendit-il en affichant un grand sourire.

— Il a renversé deux tables et tu appelles ça une réaction drôle ? s'offusqua la jeune femme. On a dû tout remettre sur pieds avant le début de l'assemblée !

— Désolée Foxie, mais avoue que c'était beaucoup trop drôle de voir le Master hurler à pleins poumons qu'il étranglerait quiconque se mettrait en travers de son chemin pour un _chapeau._

Un silence flotta pendant quelques secondes, et Mathieu vit les deux compères sourire d'un même mouvement, et la jeune femme - Foxie, s'il avait bien suivi - lâcha d'un air amusé :

— Ce n'est pas faux.

— Ah, tu vois ! triompha JDay, goguenard, avant de se tourner vers le pirate et de continuer : au fait, j'te présente Mathieu. Ou _Steve. _Ça dépend, il aime bien jouer sous différentes facettes.

Le changeur d'âme sourit nerveusement face à l'ironie que son guide venait inconsciemment de pointer du doigt, et intervint d'une voix préoccupée :

— Est-ce que je pourrais savoir où nous sommes, exactement ?

Foxie sourit d'un air compréhensif, et se lança sans attendre que son compatriote masculin ne le fasse :

— Bienvenue dans les souterrains.

Il mit un temps avant de comprendre. Les yeux ronds, et l'air un peu stupide à cause de son linge qu'il gardait plaqué contre sa tête pour atténuer sa douleur, il balbutia :

— Les souterrains... Donc on est... ?

— Oui oui, c'est pas une expression, on est vraiment sous le sol, si c'est ce que tu te demandes, approuva la renarde d'un ton enjoué. Si ça peut te permettre d'y voir plus clair, c'est comme une immense toile d'araignée qui se trouve sous chaque ville de France, et chacune possède en son centre un bar comme celui-là, ou une taverne, où on échange et on se retrouve. Elles ont commencées à être utilisées il y a quelques années, notamment par les gens recherchés pour la Marine. Ça leur permettait d'exercer leur art ou leur passion sans se faire injustement emprisonner, ou pire. Un peu comme une société secrète, ce qui sonne vraiment classe quand on y pense.

— Évidemment, enchaîna JDay en se désignant du doigt, quelques-uns des nôtres se battent en surface, mais nous n'avons toujours pas réussi à soulever une révolte et beaucoup manquent de ressources et d'organisation... Alors en attendant notre heure, on vit ici. Comme tu peux le voir, c'est plutôt sympa comme ambiance, et c'est généralement le repère de nombreux réfugiés. Voilà pourquoi j- enfin, _nous_ nous sommes dit que cela serait l'endroit idéal pour que tu retrouves ta troupe. Si tu devais y retrouver des amis, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'ils se soient cachés ici.

Fasciné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Mathieu ne prit même pas la peine de parler d'Antoine et des autres, désireux d'en connaître plus sur ce réseau qui se révélait à lui :

— Mais... Comment ça se passe ? Cette organisation, cette _Toile_, elle a dû mettre des années à s'organiser ! Et quand bien même, c'est un travail de titan pour connecter tous les différents cantons de France entre eux !

Foxie hocha la tête comme si elle était d'accord, et continua ses explications :

— En réalité, je ne sais pas trop comment ça c'est bidouillé à la base. Il paraît qu'un premier groupe aurait propagé l'essor de notre communauté, et par le biais du bouche à oreille, tout s'est rapidement mis en place ; la troupe initiale se trouve sous la capitale et mène une politique bien plus intensive que la nôtre. Seulement, le gouvernement fait tout pour étouffer l'affaire afin de ne pas provoquer des mouvements de foule.

— Quant à l'organisation, tu tombes pile au bon moment, renchérit le partenaire de Connard. Tous les ans, au mois de mars, les représentants de la Toile se réunissent dans un réseau choisi l'année précédente pour faire un bilan de l'année et de l'avancement de la propagande. Cette année, c'est Nantes qui a été choisie, et on se retrouve tous ici, pour débattre de la situation. Personnellement, je viens de Savoie... Et l'autre aussi, d'ailleurs.

Mathieu constata une hésitation notoire dans la voix de JDay à la mention de M. Connard, comme si le souvenir de leur dispute restait très vif, mais il passa outre ce détail, tandis que dans sa tête les voix s'émerveillaient en même temps que lui :

_« Formidable ! C'est formidable ! Prodigieux ! » _s'exclama le Rationnel qu'il pouvait presque voir battre admirativement des mains.

_« La Toile... J'aime bien ce nom, ça fait passer l'idée. »_

_« Moi aussi. On dirait un peu une famille... »_

_« Magnifique ! Tant de nouvelles possibilités, par le biais d'un souterrain ! C'est tout simplement fantastique ! »_

_« Calme-toi le binoclard, on dirait que tu vas tâcher ton pantalon. »_

_« Mais vous ne comprenez donc pas ! Cet endroit, c'est une merveille ! C'est la porte à de toutes nouvelles stratégies, de toutes nouvelles communications ! Une société à part entière ! »_

Les mots de sa facette érudite lui firent prendre conscience de l'ampleur de ce qu'on venait de lui annoncer, et Mathieu se sentit légèrement bouleversé par cette révélation. Il s'imagina des centaines, voire des milliers de galeries creusées dans le sol, leur permettant de vivre à l'abri de la Marine, de ne pas être jugé, d'échapper à ses démons qu'on enterrait plus bas que terre.

— Et si vous vous faites avoir... Comment ? bredouilla-t-il, incapable de formuler sa crainte à voix alors que des millions d'idées se bousculaient dans son esprit.

Les deux hors-la-loi échangèrent un regard sombre, et leurs traits se fermèrent mutuellement.

— La Marine se doute que quelque chose de louche se trame, commença JDay d'un ton hésitant. Depuis quelques semaines, ils multiplient les condamnations, et elles se déroulent souvent en public. On dirait que quelqu'un les informe, mais on n'est pas vraiment sûr de ça ; toutes les entrées des souterrains sont strictement surveillées à cause du rassemblement annuel, et l'idée d'une taupe pourrait fragiliser la Toile plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Les... Les personnes exécutées étaient souvent innocentes, mais quelques-uns d'entre nous y sont passés.

À ces mots, le regard du vagabond se voila, comme s'il était pris d'une tristesse incommensurable au souvenir d'une de ces exécutions qui avaient dû le marquer violemment. Mathieu ne dit rien mais il eut envie de réconforter cet homme, comme on l'avait réconforté après la bataille de l'Axolot ; il ne pouvait que trop bien imaginer le sentiment de culpabilité qui devait l'étreindre, et le changeur d'âme sentit son cœur se serrer à cette pensée.

— Les deux que tu as vus aujourd'hui... Ils remontaient depuis le sud, avec d'autres. En sortant des souterrains, ils ont été capturés, il y a une semaine. On était censé les libérer avant leur condamnation, mais...

Le pirate haussa un sourcil à cette information, déstabilisé :

— Une semaine ? Mais l'officier disait...

— Il ment, affirma promptement JDay avec ce même air dévasté. Ils veulent faire croire à la population que tout est sous contrôle, et que les procès sont en règle. Mais avec tant d'exécutions publiques, ils ne réussiront pas à maintenir cette illusion bien longtemps. Et pour être honnête, je ne sais toujours pas s'il s'agit d'une bonne chose ou pas.

_« Ce n'est pas faux. Un mouvement de foule peut être difficile à manier en notre faveur s'il ne vient pas de la bonne personne »_, lança le Primitif comme s'il hochait la tête d'un air approbateur.

_« "Notre faveur" ? _répéta suspicieusement le Rationnel_. C'est aller un peu vite que de se considérer de leur côté, tout de même. Dois-je vous rappeler qu'ils ont failli nous égorger sans pitié ? »_

_« Je suis d'accord avec Science Infuse, pour une fois. Je ne me fie pas à des types aussi controversés, quand bien même ils seraient organisés et en grand nombre. »_

_« Vous vous entendez parler ?! _s'indigna la Fille d'un air outré._ Bien sûr que nous sommes de leur côté ! Ils nous ont aidé à échapper à la Marine, et qui ne refuserait pas de rejoindre une résistance contre l'état qui opprime notre condition ?! »_

_« Moi, j'ai pas d'avis. Les conflits, ce n'est jamais bon... Non ? »_

_« J'suis d'accord avec le petit, gros. La guerre, c'est pas le moyen d'obtenir ce qu'on veut... »_

_« Oh pitié, épargnez-moi vos discours pacifiques. Il ne vaut mieux pas se mêler de tout ça. On n'a même pas retrouvé le balais à brosse qui nous sert de capitaine, et vous pensez déjà à une rébellion ?! »_

La dernière phrase de sa facette sombre fit prendre conscience à Mathieu qu'il ne s'était toujours pas mis à la recherche d'Antoine, et paracheva leur débat mental.

— À propos de mes amis... dit-il en se tournant vers Foxie. Je cherche une troupe qui serait arrivée un peu avant moi.

— C'est un peu vague, répondit la renarde en affichant un demi-sourire pour masquer la gravité qui les avait saisi il y a quelques minutes. Tu n'aurais pas une description plus précise ?

— Eh bien, ils sont cinq... Il y a Antoine, qui porte des lunettes, les cheveux en bataille, du type fanfaron ; l'un d'eux est notre navigateur, il s'appelle Links et il est plutôt posé, et il y a aussi Bob, à la grande veste rouge un peu... Euh... Flamboyante, voilà. Il y a Victor, mais il a l'air un peu sombre et grognon, et une fille, Ginger. On s'est séparés en vitesse sous la menace de la Marine, et ils étaient accompagnés de deux autres types, qui tenaient un magasin au marché, "Le Bazar du grenier", si je me souviens bien.

À cette mention, le visage de Foxie s'éclaira soudainement, et elle s'exclama d'un ton enjoué et naïf :

— Oh, tu veux parler de Fred et Seb ?

— Oui, c'est eux, acquiesça le changeur d'âme d'un signe de tête.

— Je les ai vu rentrer, en effet, renchérit la jeune femme en faisant tressaillir ses oreilles de renard sous ses sautillements agités. Maintenant que tu le dis, je crois que d'autres les accompagnaient, mais je n'ai pas fait attention. Personnellement, je m'occupe de la réserve, ici.

Elle désigna d'un geste élégant de la main l'endroit où était tombé Mathieu auparavant, ainsi que les tonneaux d'alcool entassés ici. JDay jeta un coup d'œil au chapeau haut-de-forme encore dans les mains de la renarde, et se tourna vers son nouveau compagnon en lui posant une main sur l'épaule :

— Allons les chercher, alors. Ils ont dû s'attabler pas loin !

Et, sur ce, il l'entraîna dans la foule, sous le regard attendri de Foxie qui retourna à son poste. Mathieu ôta le linge humide de sa tête, et le garda à la main tout en suivant son guide à travers la masse de gens :

— Donc, si j'ai bien compris, c'est ici que se retrouvent tous les représentants ?

JDay lui le regarda par-dessus son épaule, tout en traçant son chemin :

— Exact.

— Et vous n'avez pas peur de faire autant de bruit, juste sous un château ? demanda-t-il en haussant un peu la voix pour se faire entendre.

Un rire lui parvint.

— La pierre est assez épaisse pour nous couvrir. Et puis, on a quelqu'un pour nous aider en surface, ne t'en fais pas.

— Qui ça ?

— Je te trouve bien curieux pour quelqu'un qui se méfie autant des gens, _Steve !_

En esquivant l'arrivée d'une serveuse blonde - qui lui jeta un regard surpris en le voyant partir à la dérobée -, il se rapprocha du vagabond à l'ancien couvre-chef :

— C'est celui à qui tu as piqué le chapeau ?

JDay s'arrêta devant la scène où jouait le chanteur à la guitare, et se tourna vers lui en hochant la tête :

— En effet. Il a des contacts assez bien placés et s'est rapidement fait une place dans la haute société. C'est un roublard, et il nous aide en contrepartie de quelques denrées rares que l'on trouve au sein du marché noir : on y envoie des gens chercher ce qu'il demande, pour qu'on évite de le mêler à tout ça. C'est lui qui a financé la plupart de nos approvisionnements, et en ce moment-même, je suis sûr qu'il se trouve au-dessus de nos têtes.

Bêtement et instinctivement, Mathieu leva la tête pour regarder au plafond, avant de se reprendre pour croiser les yeux amusés de son compagnon :

— Je parierais sur le fait qu'il va piquer une crise en retrouvant son chapeau.

— Pourquoi lui as-tu volé ?

— Je te l'ai dis, j'aime bien chercher les ennuis. Et puis, je le répète, voir le Master s'énerver pour un _chapeau_, en dépit de sa grande réputation, je trouve ça hilarant.

Le pirate repensa un instant à Durendal et à l'attachement qui liait Tim à son épée. Il n'osa pas penser ce que ressentirait celui-ci si on lui arrachait son arme, et pensa à voix haute :

— Il doit représenter beaucoup pour lui, ce chapeau...

— J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il cherche constamment à camoufler son visage, comme s'il fuyait quelque chose. Il porte souvent des lunettes teintées avec son haut-de-forme, et je ne l'ai jamais vu sans. Enfin, avant que je ne lui vole...

Un sourire espiègle marqua la fin de sa phrase ; puis, JDay s'élança à nouveau parmi la foule, pointant triomphalement une table du doigt :

— Je crois que je les ai trouvés.

Et effectivement, Mathieu distingua sept silhouettes reconnaissables entre mille, avant de s'élancer vers eux en souriant, laissant derrière lui toute l'angoisse de sa course-poursuite avec la Marine en retrouvant sa vraie famille.

* * *

_Me revoici à la fin de ce chapitre qui (je suppose) vous aura laissé avec pleins de questions sans réponses (comme d'habitude hein). Hé oui, les souterrains sous toute la France, ça donne lieu à pleins de youtubers en perspective n'est-ce pas ? J'offre un cookie à ceux ayant reconnu notre chère et talentueuse **Foxie Fern**, que vous pouvez trouver sous le même nom sur twitter et qui fait des dessins de malade. Allez voir, c'est vraiment magnifique._

_Concernant les autres vidéastes apparus dans ce chapitre, il y en a trois, dont un nommé (oui, le fameux "Master", parce que dans cette fic il y a des Mister, des Master et des Monsieur partout, C'EST PAS MA FAUTE S'ILS ONT DES PSEUDOS AVEC PARTICULE) et qui (je le sais) ne sera pas très dur à trouver si vous êtes familier avec l'univers d'un certain vidéaste de l'équipage. Pour les deux autres, j'avoue que ce ne sont que des descriptions très brèves, mais ne vous en faites pas, ils seront bien plus développés par la suite. Ceux qui trouveront ces deux-là, je vous offre un petit extrait du prochain chapitre par mp en récompense o/_

_À la prochaine, mes chers lecteurs, et je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année si je n'arrive pas à poster d'ici là !_


	14. L'illusion d'un mensonge

_Bonne année chers lecteurs ! Et merci à tous de suivre encore cette fanfiction, c'est tout simplement dingue, et ça va bientôt faire 1 an (et oui, le 27 janvier très exactement, ça passe trop vite...) que vous vous êtes embarqués dans cette aventure de pirates et de vidéastes, je ne sais pas quoi dire... À part merci, merci, merci ! *coeur sur tout le monde*_

_Je vous livre donc ce chapitre en espérant combler vos attentes concernant les questions qui flottent dans vos têtes... Même si à chaque fois que je vous dis ça j'en amène d'autres. Erm. Pardon._

_Passons ! Voici les réponses aux reviews anonymes (merci à vous d'ailleurs de prendre le temps de laisser un commentaire malgré votre absence de compte, ça me touche toujours plus que vous ne le pensez) :_

_Merle : Oh que coucou toi ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir :3_

_osarance : Wow ! Ta review me fait énormément plaisir, c'est un vrai pavé dis-moi ! Merci pour tous ces compliments, je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que j'ai réussi à m'approprier correctement les personnages selon toi, et je sais qu'Antoine c'était risqué, mais bon, il faut bien qu'il serve à quelque chose, ce titre de Boss final des Internets :p  
Ah, les phrases longues... J'ai conscience que c'est l'un de mes gros défauts, et j'essaye au maximum de me refréner pendant les scènes d'action sur les descriptions. Si on me laissait faire, je serais capable d'enchaîner trente ligne sans jamais poser un seul point ^^' J'essayerais de me retenir à l'avenir, c'est toujours bon qu'on me le rappelle et si tu trouves que le rythme est toujours aussi rapide, n'hésite pas à me le signaler de nouveau !_

_Kuro Arca : Pour le gars sur scène, tu le verras dans ce chapitre, tout comme les autres ! En fait, tout le réseau souterrain fait référence à la Taverne de Yéyé, mais je te laisse voir si tout ceci finira comme dans la chanson ^^_

**_Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages cités ne m'appartiennent, je ne fais qu'utiliser leur image publique. Le dessin de couverture est la propriété de Nanishimie !_**

_Merci encore à vous mes lapereaux, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point votre engouement pour mes textes me touche, jour après jour. Vraiment. Ce chapitre bouleverse pas mal de chose dans le fil rouge, je dois vous l'avouer, donc prenez le temps de le lire quand vous serez tranquille, avec une bonne tasse de thé/café/chocolat chaud si vous en avez envie, et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos ressentis dans les reviews !_

* * *

**Chapitre 14 | L'illusion d'un mensonge**

Assis autour d'une table en bois, Mathieu reconnut Antoine, Links, Bob, Ginger, Victor et les Greniers en pleine conversation agitée. Si au début, la troupe ne le reconnut pas au milieu de la foule, ce fut quand il s'avança vers eux que son capitaine le vit en premier, pour littéralement sauter sur ses pieds et faire tomber sa chaise dans son élan.

— MATH' ! rugit le pirate au tricorne avec un sourire atteignant presque ses oreilles.

Le changeur d'âme sentit aussitôt deux bras l'enlacer de toutes ses forces et l'attirer contre son propriétaire, qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux dans un geste familier. Il étouffa presque sous la force de ce dernier, qui lui donna l'impression qu'il ne le laisserait jamais repartir, et quand il le lâcha, il mit un temps à s'habituer à tenir sur ses deux pieds.

Le reste du groupe s'était levé au même moment pour l'accueillir, différentes expressions de joie confondues sur leurs visages, et il fut surpris de repérer un sourire discret sur les traits de Victor. Ginger afficha une expression de soulagement intense, et elle s'empressa de le serrer dans ses bras à son tour quand Antoine le lâcha.

— On a cru te perdre, déclara-t-elle rapidement à son oreille. Antoine a bu plus qu'il ne l'a jamais fait.

Surpris par cette révélation, il haussa un sourcil, et lança un regard étonné à l'ancienne Marine qui hocha la tête pour lui confirmer que ce qu'elle disait n'était pas un mensonge. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche ; déjà, son capitaine le gratifiait à nouveau d'une tape sur l'épaule, et lui passa un bras derrière la nuque pour l'attirer contre lui d'un air amical. À cet instant, il comprit que ce que Ginger disait était vrai : l'haleine du pirate empestait l'alcool, tandis qu'il s'égosillait dans le bar comme pour mettre tout le monde au courant de leurs retrouvailles.

— POUR MATHIEU, HIP HIP HIP ! hurla le chef des pirates, enivré par la joie.

Un tonitruant « HURRAY ! » lui répondit au sein de la taverne, la plupart de ses occupants ayant réagi par réflexe en levant leurs choppes bien haut. Certains curieux s'approchèrent de la scène, intrigués par ce « Mathieu » qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu, mais ce dernier ne s'en offusqua pas tant l'état de son capitaine l'inquiétait. Antoine semblait complètement éméché, et quand il chercha la réponse à sa condition sur les expressions de ses compagnons de mer d'un air désemparé, seul Links le remarqua. Le navigateur s'empressa de venir à son secours, tentant de résonner le pirate :

— Antoine, retourne t'asseoir, tu vas…

— MATHIEU EST REVENU ! YOUHOUUUUUU ! le coupa l'autre dans un élan de joie débordant.

Le changeur d'âme grimaça sous le poids conséquent autour de ses épaules, et il croisa un instant le regard de JDay qui observait la scène dans son coin, un sourire aux lèvres face à cette situation comique.

— Antoine… bégaya-t-il en tentant de se débarrasser de l'étreinte qui le retenait prisonnier. Lâche-moi, tu pèses…

— JAMAIS !

Le cri du capitaine résonna si fort dans ses oreilles qu'il lui sembla pendant un instant qu'elles grésillaient.

— On t'a retrouvé, tu pars plus maintenant ! ordonna Antoine avec un sourire niais au visage.

— Mais j-

— Pas de mais ! C'est moi le capitaine, c'est moi qui commande !

Puis, en se tournant vers le comptoir à quelques pas de leur table, il vociféra de plus belle :

— À BOIRE !

Son ordre fut – Mathieu ne sut pas vraiment comment – pris en compte de là où il était, et un membre du service s'affaira à exécuter sa commande. Franchement dépassé, le changeur d'âme chercha un soutien quelconque chez ses coéquipiers, mais ce fut vain. Links semblait tout aussi désespéré que lui, Ginger observait la scène avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin, Victor affichait un rictus ouvertement moqueur – presque autant que JDay qui, mine de rien, ne faisait rien de plus pour l'aider – et Bob se réjouissait d'une nouvelle tournée de la même manière que les Greniers, le trio ayant apparemment vite oublié sa position précaire.

Décidant de la jouer fine, Mathieu laissa son capitaine hurler pendant quelques instants, avant de proposer d'un air de ne pas y toucher :

— On devrait peut-être s'asseoir pour boire, non ?

Antoine cessa de crier un moment – un silence qui lui parut divin – et le regarda de l'air de quelqu'un jaugeant le pour et le contre d'une situation. Puis, il tapa dans son dos avant d'ôter son bras, enlevant par là-même son poids tout entier, au grand soulagement de la dernière recrue qui expira longuement sous cette délivrance. Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres du chef de l'équipage qui s'exclama d'une voix forte :

— Tu as raison !

Et Antoine s'assit sur sa chaise, une étincelle pétillante dans ses prunelles légèrement embrumées par l'alcool, et JDay passa un tabouret au changeur d'âme en s'en prenant un pour lui-même, s'asseyant par là-même à leur table. Les Greniers le saluèrent d'un geste de la main, prouvant qu'ils le connaissaient, et Mathieu remarqua un éclat malicieux dans les yeux de Victor qui ne laissa en revanche aucune expression déformer son visage.

Mais Links haussa un sourcil, et tendit sa main d'un air cordial :

— Enchanté, je suis-

— Links, c'est ça ? le coupa JDay en souriant et en lui rendant sa poigne d'un ton énergétique. Mathieu nous a parlé de vous tous.

Tout en énumérant leurs prénoms, il les regarda tour à tour, avant de finir par Victor en laissant son sourire s'agrandir. Flairant la magouille, le changeur d'âme attendit que les deux hors-la-loi échangent quelques paroles, mais il sursauta violemment quand un rugissement soudain éclata à son oreille :

— BON, ELLES ARRIVENT CES BOISSONS ?!

Le capitaine des pirates du cabaret noir gonfla les joues et croisa les bras. Mathieu grimaça en sentant son oreille gauche bourdonner, et porta sa main à sa tempe pour se masser en espérant soulager la douleur ; mais il bondit à nouveau sur sa chaise quand un plateau fut violemment posé sur le tonneau leur servant de table. Surpris, le changeur d'âme leva le regard, pour croiser celui furibond de la serveuse blonde qu'il avait bousculé un peu plus tôt dans la cohue. Sur le plateau en bois, les boissons dansaient dans leurs verres, certaines ayant débordé à cause de la brutalité avec laquelle elles avaient été posées, et Antoine se fit une joie de se servir le premier en hurlant quelques mots gracieux.

— Pas besoin d'être aussi violente, lâcha Victor d'un ton nonchalant sans se départir de son sourire provocateur en prenant à son tour une choppe.

— Pas besoin de tes conseils, cingla la jeune fille en le foudroyant du regard.

Mathieu comprit soudainement que Victor était déjà venu ici en se servant sa choppe. Ses yeux pétillaient d'une étincelle joyeuse qu'il n'avait que rarement vue, et il ne doutait pas que la serveuse et JDay, d'après leurs réactions, le connaissaient. Peut-être même que Foxie l'avait déjà vu ; en tout cas, il avait réellement l'air comme chez lui, voire plus que sur le Vol-au-Vent.

Ce qui se confirma quand le pirate aux colts lança d'un ton moqueur :

— Évite de briser un verre, au moins. _Le client est roi_.

— Mon cul, ouais.

— Tant de gentillesse.

— Je pense que tu es relativement mal placé pour parler de gentillesse.

JDay intervint subitement dans la conversation, une expression dubitative sur ses traits :

— Au fait, t'aurais pas vu le Connard qui me sert de pote ?

La jeune fille détacha son regard de Victor pour hocher négativement de la tête.

— Désolée. Il est peut-être dans l'arrière salle ?

— Merci, j'irais voir. Au fait, Vic', je pense qu'_il_ voudra te voir…

Le changeur d'âme remarqua subitement la tension qui venait de s'installer sur les traits de Victor, qui s'était raidi, alors que JDay disparaissait dans la foule. Il perdit son rictus moqueur, et alors qu'il allait très sérieusement demander quelque chose, il fut coupé par un cri ressemblant à un goret qu'on égorge :

— DU RHUM DES FÂÂÂÂMES ET D'LA BIERE NOM DE- hic !

Antoine s'écroula sur Mathieu qui sentit la tête de son capitaine valdinguer sur son épaule, et Ginger, assise de l'autre côté de son chef, sursauta face à cette réaction inopinée. Le changeur d'âme tenta tant bien que mal de relever le fêtard, sans succès, avant de se figer en constatant les ronflements étouffés contre son épaule.

Antoine s'était endormi. Profondément, en plus.

— C'est pas vrai… se lamenta le pirate en laissant une expression désespérée fleurir sur ses traits.

Bob éclata d'un fou-rire si violent qu'il faillit tomber de sa chaise en renversant sa choppe, au grand dam de Links qui se frappa le front de la main, désemparé par les deux histrions de la bande. Fred échangea un regard sceptique avec son acolyte, mais la lueur de malice dans leurs yeux ne trompa pas Mathieu, qui, en désespoir de cause, implora silencieusement la serveuse de lui venir en aide.

Ce qu'elle ne fit pas, se contentant de rouler des yeux face à cette débauche, à l'inverse de Ginger qui releva comme elle put son capitaine, avant qu'il ne se mette à ronfler face contre la table. L'ancienne marine jeta un coup d'œil à la taverne souterraine, et soupira en demandant poliment :

— Vous pensez que nous pourrions passer la nuit ici ?

La jeune fille esquissa pour la première fois un sourire compatissant, et lança d'un ton sournois :

— C'est pas moi qui gère, ici, mais si l'un d'entre vous se propose pour aider au service, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.

Un moment de flottement régna, le temps que ceux ayant assez bu – et n'étant pas tombé de sommeil – assimilent les conditions.

Puis, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Victor.

— Je vous déteste.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, Mathieu était assis à la même table que précédemment, tout comme son équipage, à une différence près : son capitaine n'était plus là, et Victor non plus. Le premier, parce qu'il avait été transféré dans l'une des chambres de l'auberge souterraine, et le deuxième, parce qu'il avait été enrôlé dans le service de la taverne, bien que le pirate ne l'ai pas encore aperçu servir des clients avec un plateau. Les choppes avaient été vidées, et tous arboraient une expression plus ou moins concentrée. Il n'avait pas revu JDay ou Connard, mais il avait appris que la jeune serveuse qui s'était _légèrement_ énervée contre Victor s'appelait Nina.

La blonde avait déclaré venir d'Aix-en-Provence avec des amis, pour la réunion annuelle du réseau souterrain. N'ayant pas les moyens de dormir, ils avaient accepté d'aider aux préparatifs de l'assemblée en échange d'un toit, et apparemment, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à fonctionner de la sorte au vu de la foule qui s'affairait derrière les comptoirs, presqu'aussi imposante que celle de l'autre côté. Elle s'était rapidement éclipsée après son explication, pestant encore un peu contre le pirate aux colts même s'il n'était pas là pour l'entendre.

Mathieu aurait aimé en apprendre encore plus sur cet endroit ; il avait l'impression qu'il ne faisait qu'observer la partie émergée de l'iceberg, et que la Toile décelait beaucoup d'autres particularités qu'il se serait fait un plaisir de découvrir. Cependant, il fut bien vite rappelé à son devoir quand Links posa la carte volée – ou récupérée, selon le point de vue – au centre de la table, s'attirant tous les regards. Bien vite, les Greniers parurent intéressés, attendant l'explication du cartographe :

— En fait, si on est ici, c'était avant tout pour vous demander un avis. Récemment, Antoine a récupéré cette carte et m'a juré que c'était celle qui lui appartenait, mais il y a un problème… Les proportions ne sont absolument pas respectées, aucune carte officielle ne référencie une île à cette latitude dans l'Atlantique, et cette montagne… Je suis désolé, mais il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas sur ce papier.

Pour la première fois, un silence grave flotta entre eux, contrastant avec la musique et l'ambiance festive de la taverne. Tous avaient la tête penchée sur la carte, même si certains ne voyaient pas vraiment ce qui pouvait déranger Links, et Mathieu sut que l'expression déroutée de Fred &amp; Seb n'annonçait rien de bon.

Le porteur de la chemise jaune fronça les sourcils, et observa la carte sous toutes ses coutures, déstabilisé. À ses côtés, son acolyte en noir suivait son regard d'un air sceptique. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils cessèrent leur manège, et reposèrent le plan sur la table.

— C'est sûr qu'au niveau des proportions, on dirait qu'un gosse de six ans s'est amusé avec les fusains de son père, déclara Fred prudemment.

— Quant à savoir si elle est référencée ou non… Les bouquins de la Marine ne sont pas toujours exacts, non ? enchaîna Seb, pensif.

— Je sais bien, mais ce sont quand même des ouvrages de référence, répondit le navigateur des pirates du Cabaret Noir d'un air contrarié. Et puis, gardons à l'esprit qu'ils sont rédigés par l'École, et ce n'est pas rien…

Un autre silence austère s'abattit sur eux, avant que Ginger ne demande d'un ton curieux :

— Peut-être que la personne ayant tracé cette carte n'était pas un navigateur, mais a essayé d'en copier les codes ? Ça pourrait expliquer les traits maladroits.

Links accueillit la proposition de l'ancienne Marine avec scepticisme, tout comme les Greniers ; mais Bob, bien qu'il ne s'y connaisse pas plus en cartographie, s'emballa tout à coup :

— La personne qui a fait ça a sûrement essayé de garder un souvenir de cette île, qu'il aurait découvert, mais n'avait pas l'expérience requise pour le faire !

— Non.

La voix tranchante de Links refroidit le soudain espoir qui s'était manifesté. Le visage grave, leur navigateur lança :

— Ce n'est pas possible. Les traits sont tracés d'un seul coup, ce qui prouve que la personne avait le modèle sous les yeux. Et la boussole a été dessinée avec un compas, ajouta-t-il en pointant du doigt celle-ci.

Mathieu remarqua qu'en effet, des marques circulaires ténues apparaissaient autour des flèches des quatre points cardinaux.

— Qui prendrait le temps d'utiliser un compas et de tracer une boussole pour garder un souvenir d'une île dans un temps imparti ? Personne. Et si la personne en question avait eu le temps – et elle l'avait, au vu des traits marqués –, alors elle se serait bien plus appliquée, car elle avait les acquis nécessaires pour faire une carte vraisemblante.

— Cette histoire est à dormir debout, déclara Seb en se passant une main sur son visage fatigué par toute cette réflexion.

— Je ne vois qu'une seule solution, trancha Fred en replaçant ses lunettes. C'est un faux, voilà tout. Un petit malin qui s'est amusé à dessiner une île imaginaire et qui a été pris sérieusement par la Marine.

Le changeur d'âme vit soudainement le visage de Links devenir livide, et Bob se figea brutalement, comme frappé par un éclair. Le cartographe de l'équipage bégaya quelques mots, en proie à un dilemme intérieur :

— Non… Non, il doit y avoir une autre explication !

Ginger haussa un sourcil, un peu dépassée par les réactions de ses camarades, tout comme l'était Mathieu :

— Enfin voyons, il n'y a pas deux minutes, tu disais que cette carte était louche, et maintenant tu as peur d'admettre qu'elle serait fausse ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Mais Links ignora sa remarque, se tournant d'un air désespéré vers les Greniers :

— Ce n'est pas possible ! Il doit y avoir une autre explication !

— Tu sais tout comme moi que cela ne peut qu'être la vérité, répondit calmement Fred en saisissant l'objet de leur attention pour l'observer une nouvelle fois. Ce n'est pas si hors du commun : beaucoup de cartographes ont vendu des fausses cartes au gouvernement pour se faire de l'argent, et même si la plupart ont été démasqués et exécutés pour trahison… Celui qui a fait celle-là s'en est apparemment sorti, vu que la Marine recherche cette carte.

— C'est pas vrai… souffla pitoyablement le navigateur en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Bob s'empara alors du plan entre les mains de Fred pour l'observer à son tour, et plissa les yeux comme pour déceler quelque chose que personne n'aurait remarqué, dans un élan de déni assez flagrant.

— Bon, c'est quoi le problème ? s'exclama sèchement Ginger en abattant un poing sur la table, faisant sursauter tout le monde autour. Links, t'as intérêt à t'expliquer, parce que je pense que ça nous concerne un peu.

Le susnommé lui lança un regard accablé, et parla d'un volume si faible que Mathieu eut du mal à le déceler :

— Tu ne comprends donc pas ce que ça signifie, si cette carte est fausse ?

_« Oh non. »_

Surpris, le changeur d'âme se raidit soudainement en entendant le chuchotement alarmé de la Fille ; mais il n'eut pas le temps d'entendre la suite de son raisonnement, car Ginger venait de répondre à la question du cartographe de l'équipage d'un air déstabilisé :

— Non, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faut comprendre ? Ce n'est qu'une carte !

Alors, Mathieu eut l'impression que le plafond de la taverne s'abattait sur sa tête, et que des tonnes de pierre et de terre l'ensevelissaient peu à peu. La réalisation le frappa avec violence, et les paroles de son capitaine lui revinrent avec tant de force dans la tête qu'il dû se faire violence pour ne pas montrer son cataclysme intérieur. Le visage blême, il s'exprima pour la première fois sur le sujet, lâchant d'un coup ce que Links et Bob avaient réalisé avant les autres :

— Ce n'est pas qu'une carte, c'est la carte qu'Antoine a trouvé lors de ses neuf ans. C'est la carte qui a attiré la Marine chez lui, qui lui a fait perdre ses parents, qui l'a mené sur la route, vers le Cabaret Noir. C'est cette carte qui devait permettre à Antoine de rembourser Buscarron le jour où il découvrait le trésor censé se trouver sur l'île.

Il reprit son souffle, qui entre-temps s'était emballé par le choc de cette révélation, sous les airs lentement horrifiés des autres qui venaient tout juste de comprendre, avant de reprendre d'un ton bouleversé :

— C'est sur cette carte que reposent les rêves d'Antoine. C'est cette carte qui a provoqué la création de l'équipage.

Ginger étouffa un hoquet choqué, mais il ne l'entendit pas. Il se contentait de débiter ses pensées à voix haute, trop ébranlé pour contenir ses émotions ; c'était comme une fenêtre volant en éclats après un violent coup de poing sur le verre.

— Et aujourd'hui, on découvre que ce n'était qu'un _faux_ ?! Que la raison pour laquelle Antoine a acheté le Vol-au-Vent n'était qu'illusoire ? Que tout ce qui nous a rassemblé sur ce bateau... N'étaient que des _mensonges_ ? Que ce que poursuit notre capitaine depuis le début, c'était du vent ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce n'est pas possible que les rêves d'un gamin de neuf ans soient balayés d'un revers de la main comme si c'était un grain de sable !

Il se tourna vers Links, qui semblait avoir accepté l'horrible fait d'après la lueur anéantie dans son regard :

— Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, qu'il doit y avoir une autre explication…

Mais le cartographe détourna les yeux, et lâcha d'un air désolé :

— J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir te dire que oui…

En désespoir de cause, il lorgna du côté des Greniers, dont les expressions s'étaient assombries en comprenant ce qu'ils avaient aidé à réaliser. Fred déclara d'un ton tremblant :

— Désolé, mais je ne vois aucune autre solution…

— On aurait aimé que ça ne se passe pas comme ça, vous savez… renchérit Seb d'un air malheureux.

Ginger replaça nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, la main tremblante, avant de s'exprimer d'un ton dévasté :

— Comment on va dire ça à Antoine ?

Mathieu réalisa à quel point cette nouvelle aurait ravagé leur capitaine, et émit aussitôt ses craintes à voix haute :

— Ça va l'anéantir. Savoir que sa vie a été foutue en l'air par un parchemin, et que ce parchemin n'en valait même pas la peine… Savoir que la seule chose qui t'aie motivé à réussir ton parcours n'était qu'une illusion… Je ne peux même pas imaginer le cataclysme que ça va déclencher. Il ne le supportera peut-être pas…

— On ne lui dit rien.

L'air convaincu et ferme de Links lança un froid entre eux. Ginger ouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite, et Bob se prit la tête entre les mains, apparemment dépassé par la situation. Le changeur d'âme, quant à lui, préféra attendre le développement de la pensée de leur navigateur, dont les bras croisés et la tête haute montraient qu'il essayait de garder son sang-froid face à la situation.

Mais cette attitude se brisa aussitôt quand le navigateur se mit à parler, un air embarrassé prenant place sur son visage :

— Un jour, on lui dira. Pour le moment… C'est trop tôt. Il faut qu'on en parle aux autres. Après, on avisera.

— Ce n'est pas une bonne idée… avertit Ginger en fronçant les sourcils.

— Si tu en as une meilleure, je suis preneur, rétorqua Links d'un ton affable.

Bob ne se prononçait pas depuis le temps. Il restait silencieux, comme plongé dans ses pensées, et Mathieu en faisait de même, lui qui était le premier bouleversé par cette nouvelle qui venait tout changer.

Cependant, le changeur d'âme pressentait qu'il fallait détourner leur sujet de conversation, qu'il leur fallait méditer chacun de leur côté. Il releva la tête et balaya la table du regard, s'arrêtant un instant sur la source de leur dilemme au centre du meuble, avant de prononcer d'un air compréhensif :

— La nuit porte conseil. Nous ferions mieux de nous changer les idées, ça ira mieux demain.

Ginger hocha la tête, pour ensuite se lever en lancer d'un ton pensif :

— Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit…

Sa silhouette caractéristique grâce à la hache dans son dos disparut dans la foule, et Mathieu jeta un regard inquisiteur à Bob et Links, qui se jaugèrent eux aussi de l'œil. Fred se pencha alors, pour poser sur la table sa besace, d'où il sortit un plateau en bois, et il lança d'un ton guilleret afin de changer l'atmosphère :

— Bon les gars, un jeu de rôle, ça vous dit ?

Le pyromane laissa un sourire nerveux fleurir sur ses lèvres avant d'acquiescer, et Links roula la carte entre ses mains pour la ranger dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Seb esquissa un rictus, et la dernière chose que vit Mathieu en les laissant pour partir à son tour, ce fut les deux dés qui rebondirent sur le plateau de jeu.

Le changeur d'âme détourna aussitôt son attention de la tablée pour s'enfoncer dans la foule, ne sachant pas vraiment où aller. Il ne souhaitait pas aller se coucher, et encore moins dans la même pièce qu'Antoine depuis qu'il connaissait la véritable nature de la carte. La culpabilité lui bloquait déjà la gorge, inutile de la faire grandir encore plus en tentant de fuir le regard de son capitaine.

_« Concrètement, on est dans la merde, tu sais, gamin ? On pourra pas fuir éternellement, faudra bien lui dire un jour que sa vie a foiré »,_ lança la plus sombre de ses facettes.

Elle n'avait pas parlé d'un ton grave ou nerveux ; elle énonçait juste les faits, et si cette voix avait été une personne, Mathieu l'aurait vu accoudée contre un mur, déclarant cette phrase tout en soufflant la fumée de sa cigarette vers le ciel.

Peu à peu, les Six se manifestèrent, tandis qu'il traçait son chemin à travers la masse de gens, ne prêtant pas trop attention à ce qui l'entourait.

_« C'est quand même horrible. Toutes ces années passées avec l'illusion de chercher un trésor qui n'existe pas… » _lâcha la Fille d'un air profondément touché.

_« On n'est pas obligé de lui annoncer nous-mêmes… » _proposa timidement le Gamin, apeuré.

_« Ce serait lâche. Antoine nous fait confiance à tous, et nous sommes tous responsables »_, jugea froidement le Primitif comme s'il serrait les poings.

_« Cette carte est quand même un mystère ; on devrait aller l'inspecter de nos yeux, quand nous aurons le temps… »_

_« Gros, te pollue pas la tête avec ces mauvaises ondes. Va te changer les idées, et dors un coup, tu l'as dit toi-même : ça ira mieux après. »_

Mathieu se stoppa près de la scène sur laquelle le jeune guitariste grattait toujours quelques notes, frappé par la véracité des propos du Rêveur, qui avait un don incroyable pour le rassurer dans les pires moments. Saisi par la justesse de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il en oublia qu'il se trouvait juste devant l'estrade du musicien, qui l'observa en haussant un sourcil. C'est en croisant son regard qu'il comprit qu'il l'empêchait d'avoir une bonne visibilité, et il s'écarta en s'excusant :

— Oh, pardon !

— Ce n'est rien ! Tu fais partie de la bande qui est arrivée ce soir, non ? le rassura le guitariste en écartant une mèche noire qui lui tombait devant les yeux et en cessant de jouer un instant.

— En effet…

Puis, soudainement, une idée lui traversa l'esprit sans que le Rationnel n'en soit à l'origine, et il demanda :

— Est-ce qu'un type aux cheveux un peu fous serait passé ici ? Du genre grognon, pas très commode, avec une veste ocre ? Je le cherche.

Le musicien se gratta le menton, pensif :

— Je ne sais pas… Mais il me semble que quelqu'un est allé dans l'arrière-salle, tout à l'heure, et il ne me paraissait pas familier. Ça doit sûrement être lui ! Je connais presque tout le monde, ici, et des nouvelles têtes, ça se remarque facilement.

Mathieu hocha la tête, reconnaissant.

— Merci beaucoup, lança-t-il avant de s'apprêter à repartir dans la foule.

— De rien, répondit l'autre. Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom, et celui de ta bande ?

Le changeur d'âme s'arrêta, indécis sur ce qu'il fallait dire. D'un côté, le jeune homme lui paraissait sympathique, mais de l'autre, il ne savait pas s'il avait le droit de divulguer le nom de son équipage. Puis, il repensa au principe des galeries souterraines, et se fit la réflexion que si cette organisation n'était pas digne de confiance, JDay et Connard ne l'auraient pas sauvé.

— Je m'appelle Mathieu, et je viens du Cabaret Noir, répondit-il en omettant subtilement le fait qu'il était pirate.

Dès que le nom de la taverne située sous le Choix de Buscarron fut prononcé, les traits du guitariste s'éclairèrent, et il demanda aussitôt d'un ton emballé :

— Non, c'est pas vrai ?! Le Cabaret Noir ? Ça alors !

Mathieu ne sut pas comment réagir face à cet enthousiasme, avant que le musicien ne lui lance avec un grand sourire :

— Quand tu rejoindras ton équipage, promets-moi que tu passeras le bonjour à Yéyé de ma part !

Il réalisa alors à quel point cela semblait important pour son interlocuteur, et accepta en hochant la tête :

— De la part de qui ?

Un sourire malicieux lui répondit, le même qui avait illuminé les traits de JDay quand il lui avait révélé son pseudonyme :

— De la part de Caillou.


	15. Cohabitation

_Yo. Nous y voilà. "Les Pirates du Cabaret Noir" a un an, et on n'est même pas au tiers de ce que j'ai prévu pour la fic._

_... Wow._

_Que dire ? Merci à vous d'avoir embarqué à bord de cet UA que je ne m'imaginais pas aussi conséquent. Merci à tous, pour m'avoir soutenue sur cette histoire qui est loin, bieeeen loin d'être terminée. Ne vous inquiétez pas, LPDCN a encore pleins de beaux jours à vivre même après un an, voire même deux (houla, je pars trop loin dans le futur, j'ai déjà le tournis rien que d'y penser), et je souhaite tous vous prendre dans mes bras pour être encore là après tout ce temps._

_Ce chapitre marque un énorme développement au niveau de Mathieu, et j'espère que vous saurez l'apprécier comme j'ai apprécié de l'écrire, parce que voir le bond que ce personnage a fait depuis le premier chapitre est d'une immense satisfaction pour ma part. Ce chapitre introduit également un nouveau personnage que beaucoup attendaient, et j'ai hâte que vous me fassiez part de votre avis sur celui-ci !_

**_Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, autant les principaux que les caméos (notamment ceux présents dans ce chapitre, oh que coucou vous), et l'image de couverture est un cadeau de Nanishimie._**

_Enjoy, et merci encore à tous pour vos encouragements plus que nécessaire au fur et à mesure que je m'avance dans les chapitres... Vous n'imaginez pas toute la détermination que vous me donnez. *insérer ici cœur de guimauve*_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 | Cohabitation**

Mathieu avait laissé Caillou derrière lui, le musicien se remettant à jouer pour le plaisir de la foule qui l'avait réclamé – seulement après que le pirate ait promis de parler à Yéyé de sa rencontre. L'arrière-salle, d'après les dire du guitariste, se trouvait à l'autre bout de la taverne, dans l'angle adjacent à l'endroit où il était tombé un peu plus tôt.

Il s'était élancé à nouveau dans la foule, malgré son malaise apparent. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé être entouré de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Les habits colorés des gens lui sautaient agressivement aux yeux, et ce ballet incessant de va-et-vient dans lequel il se trouvait ne l'aidait pas à s'orienter.

Puis, enfin, il arriva à l'endroit qu'il cherchait. Prudent, le changeur d'âme observa la porte fermé qui lui faisait face ; dans son dos, les bruits et la musique festive lui paraissaient lointains, tandis qu'une question tournoyait dans son esprit depuis le début : où était Victor ?

Il ne participait pas au service. Et il avait été le seul à le remarquer, les autres étant trop occupés à cause de cette maudite carte.

Le pirate fronça les sourcils, embêté par cette énigme à laquelle il ne trouvait pas de réponse. Et apparemment, la solution était en face de lui, masquée par une porte en bois…

Non fermée à clef.

Mathieu écarquilla les yeux quand il tourna la poignée sans rencontrer aucune résistance, et que la porte pivota sur un couloir faiblement éclairé par des torches à moitié consumées. Surpris, il esquissa un pas, avant de jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui afin de vérifier qu'il n'avait pas attiré l'attention, pour aussitôt refermer le passage dans son dos. Il s'était attendu à se retrouver devant une entrée fermée, auquel il aurait dû demander l'accès à des membres travaillant dans la taverne.

Mais non, il était entré sans aucune difficulté. C'était non seulement surprenant, mais cela accentua également sa méfiance, et il s'avança dans le couloir avec appréhension. Il était sombre, malgré les torches qui tentaient de percer l'obscurité souterraine, et au bout de quelques pas, il se figea.

Des rangées de portes, autant à sa gauche qu'à sa droite, s'alignaient sur plusieurs longueurs. Elles étaient peu espacées, et Mathieu comprit alors que cette arrière-salle n'étaient pas fermée parce qu'elle ne donnait absolument pas accès à de quelconques secrets. Et s'ils existaient, ils étaient protégés par d'autres portes, un peu comme des poupées russes dont on ne voyait pas le bout.

Il observa la première porte, à sa gauche, et resta perplexe quant à sa démarche. Devait-il toquer ? Et s'il le faisait, était-il sûr de tomber sur ce qu'il cherchait ?

_« Mathieu ? Je peux passer, s'il te plaît ? »_

La voix du Primitif le laissa incrédule. Non seulement de par le fait que cette voix était la seule ressemblant timbre pour timbre à la sienne, et qu'entendre cela de sa propre parole était déstabilisant, mais aussi parce qu'on ne lui avait jamais _demandé_. La prise de contrôle de l'une de ses facettes était extrêmement rare, et il n'y avait fait face qu'une dizaine de fois dans sa vie ; ce nombre s'était accru considérablement depuis qu'il était monté à bord du Vol-au-Vent, et le bouleversement que ce genre d'échange psychique provoquait était souvent intense, au point de le laisser déboussolé ou complètement accablé de fatigue. Quand l'un des Six prenait sa place, c'était souvent par la force ou à cause d'une poussée d'adrénaline – notamment en danger de mort, ce qui était bien trop souvent le cas. Et là, on venait de lui demander, en pur respect de sa personne ?

Quelque chose se débloqua en lui. Comme si le fait qu'on estime ses volontés le rendait plus libre. Plus _serein._

C'était un sentiment étrange, la quiétude, lorsqu'on était habitué à vivre entouré de chuchotements constants et de voix criardes, et il n'y avait fait face que trop peu de fois.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux fixaient le vide, trop bouleversé pour qu'il puisse bouger le regard.

_« … Math' ? »_

Il sentait une chaleur douce, un peu maladroite à cause de la force non-maîtrisée de la facette à qui elle appartenait, pousser légèrement son âme pour qu'elle daigne faire part de sa réponse. Le pirate trembla sans le vouloir, bousculé en son être quand il sentit que le Primitif lui _demandait_ de passer, et ne forçait nullement le passage.

Il attendait calmement sa réaction, et son âme – ou du moins, un fragment – toquait contre la sienne comme un animal attendant la réponse de son maître.

Le changeur d'âme mit un moment à comprendre comment accepter la requête de sa facette ; avec maladresse, il se laissa doucement envahir en fermant les yeux, la chaleur de l'autre englobant son être, en se concentrant pour ne plus percevoir le monde autour de lui.

Quand il rouvrit les paupières, Mathieu eut la surprise de se sentir encore en contrôle. À la lueur des torches, il plia et déplia lentement ses doigts, et observa sa main lui répondre comme s'il était toujours le seul maître à bord. Il pouvait entendre les bruits autour de lui, il pouvait diriger son regard sans aucune gêne ; rien ni personne ne l'entravait.

Pourtant, il était presque sûr que…

Le pirate se figea en sentant sa tête se tourner sans qu'il ne le veuille. Ébahi, il sentit que quelque chose d'autre pouvait le faire bouger, qu'il n'était pas l'unique individu qui tirait les ficelles de son corps devenu pantin hanté depuis longtemps. Non, il n'était certainement pas seul, mais il n'était pas enchaîné. Lui aussi pouvait ordonner à son poing de se crisper, à ses lèvres de parler…

Il réalisa.

Ils _cohabitaient_.

Aucune des deux âmes présentes ne faisaient de l'ombre à l'autre. Au contraire, elles partageaient la même tour de contrôle, échangeaient sans aucun problème. Deux âmes pour un seul corps, tandis que le chuchotement incessant du reste de ses facettes couvait en arrière-plan comme les braises d'un feu prêt à redémarrer.

— Ma… Mathieu ? Est-ce que… Ça va ? s'entendit-il demander de sa propre bouche, à voix haute.

Déstabilisé, le changeur d'âme regarda autour de lui en quête d'un point de repère, mais c'était vain ; le Primitif était en lui, pas tapi quelque part dans l'ombre de ce couloir sombre.

— _Si tu veux, on peut se parler comme ça, _proposa une voix identique à la sienne, mais cette fois-ci en son for intérieur.

Il mit un temps à réagir, complètement chamboulé par cette possession qui n'en était pas une, et une phrase courte mais laborieuse se forma dans les méandres de son esprit :

— _Oui, c'est mieux… C'est…_

— _Complètement fou, en effet, _compléta l'autre en hochant sa propre tête.

Un silence passa.

— _Pour la première fois… Je me sens apaisé, _formula difficilement le changeur d'âme en proie à un énorme bouleversement mental.

— _Pas pour longtemps, en tout cas. On ne pourra pas rester éternellement deux aux commandes. Un corps n'est pas fait pour être possédé par plusieurs âmes en même temps…_

Cette phrase fit prendre conscience au changeur d'âme à quel point le temps leur manquait ; aussitôt, il s'enquérit des intentions de son coéquipier, tandis qu'il observait sa main bouger sous ses yeux sans qu'il ne l'ait ordonné :

— _Et du coup, c'est quoi le plan ?_

Il remarqua avec soulagement qu'il arrivait désormais à prononcer des phrases sans grande difficulté.

Le Primitif observa un long moment sa propre main, qu'il s'amusait à mouvoir dans tous les sens possibles avec un petit sourire. Se sentant légèrement jugé par son hôte de base, il s'arrêta brutalement, de l'air d'un enfant pris la main dans le sac :

— _Ah, euh, oui…_ bégaya-t-il avant de reprendre d'un ton plus assuré : _Je pensais que j'aurais pu détecter la voix de Victor._

— _Comment ça ? _demanda Mathieu sans comprendre les objectifs de sa facette.

— _Tu ne sens pas une différence, depuis que je suis là ?_ rétorqua la voix similaire à la sienne, un poil vexée.

Le pirate haussa les épaules en fronçant les sourcils, et il sentit que l'autre se taisait pour qu'il puisse réaliser de par lui-même.

Il laissa son regard errer dans le couloir, sans s'éloigner de la porte à sa gauche. Il observa les torches fumer, admira un instant les paillettes rouge doré qui s'en échappaient pour s'illuminer le temps d'une seconde avant de s'éteindre, emportées par les courants d'air. Il contempla l'obscurité permanente au bout du chemin, qui semblait ne jamais pouvoir être percée, et il distingua une légère forme au fond de cette noirceur, sans vraiment s'y intéresser.

Cependant, il repassa les éléments qu'il venait de voir, comprenant qu'il manquait quelque chose. Le crépitement ténu des flammes, comme s'il était au sein de ces petites niches enflammées, lui parvint tout près, tel un chuchotement secret ; le léger courant d'air passant à travers la porte donnant sur la taverne lui fit l'impression d'un ouragan, et il en frissonna un instant. Il entendait les notes étouffées de la musique venant dans son dos l'effleurer et s'envoler au loin à l'instar de petits oiseaux graciles, s'évanouissant au cours de leur course.

Et puis, des chuintements indistincts se firent entendre de toutes parts ; ils s'entremêlaient comme des ruisseaux se croisant pour former un torrent, dévalant avec frénésie son canal auditif, sans que Mathieu n'arrive à démêler les uns des autres. Ils étaient strictement différents de son Écho, trop peu familiers, trop inconnus, portant avec eux des timbres qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

Ce siphon lui parut trop compliqué à déchiffrer, et en même temps, sa singularité étrange lui donnait envie d'approfondir son écoute, afin de découvrir ce qu'ils cachaient. En plein dans sa recherche intérieure, il sentit le Primitif le faire se rapprocher de la porte de gauche, comme si cela aurait pu lui être d'une aide quelconque.

Et en effet, quelque chose se débloqua. Ce fut furtif, presqu'indécelable, mais le changeur d'âme parvint à capter l'un de ces canaux infimes dans un sursaut de lucidité ; alors, il entendit deux voix parler entre elles, d'un ton appréhensif, comme si elles se cachaient du regard des autres :

— … Et donc, si j'arrive à connecter l'orbe avec le reste…

— Tu as prévenu l'autre type au chapeau de ça ? Il faudrait peut-être lui en faire part. Après tout, même si c'est pour peu de temps, on loge ici, et faire des cachotteries pourrait ne pas jouer en notre faveur…

— Tu rigoles, j'espère ?

— Bien sûr, pauvre cruche.

Brusquement, Mathieu se tendit. Il était presque sûr que cette conversation, qu'il n'était pas censé écouter, se déroulait tout près, mais il n'arrivait pas à déceler…

_Oh._

Il jeta un regard éberlué à la porte à sa gauche, qu'il touchait presque ; il pouvait sentir le Primitif sourire à travers son propre corps, en réalisant qu'il commençait lentement à saisir ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Ahuri, le pirate colla doucement son oreille contre le bois un peu humide à cause du lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient, et aussitôt, une explosion de voix lui parvint comme s'il se trouvait à côté d'elles :

— Si j'arrive à régler le canal de manière à ce que l'énergie s'y propage, alors on tient un truc de dément !

— T'as pensé à un nom, pour ça ?

— Je pencherais pour un acronyme. RED, ça sonne plutôt cool, non ?

— Pourquoi pas. Ça accroche.

— Tu pourrais avoir l'air plus enthousiaste…

— Désolé, mais j'ai entendu dire que JDay et les autres avaient ramené des nouveaux. Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille…

— Des nouveaux ? Quel genre ?

Mathieu se crispa involontairement à leur mention, se demandant soudainement ce que lui et son équipage venaient faire là, et il sentit une curiosité croissante l'étreindre – une influence de sa facette qui écoutait avec grande attention.

— Du genre échappés d'une cohue pendant une exécution après avoir attiré l'attention de la Marine sur eux. Ils se sont pointés avec les Greniers, et je crois que leur chef était au bord de la dépression quand je l'ai vu. Julien est venu me voir peu après qu'ils aient réussi à ramener le dernier membre de leur bande, un petit gars aux yeux bleus.

— Et t'en penses quoi ?

— J'en pense que ce sont des pirates, et qu'ils risquent de nous apporter un peu trop d'ennuis… Et par ennuis, j'entends quelque chose de bien pire que ta satanée obsession pour ta RED.

— Hé ! C'est une invention qui m'a pris du temps ! Et ce sera à la pointe de ce qu'on fait en ce moment !

— J'ai bien envie de lancer une blague, mais tu risques de mal le prendre…

— David, je te jure que…

Le changeur d'âme se décolla violemment de la porte pour abandonner la dispute qui risquait d'éclater, sentant les prémices d'une crise d'angoisse monter en lui. De quoi parlaient ces types, exactement ? Étaient-ils beaucoup au courant de leur arrivée dans la taverne ?

Cela ne sentait pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Il fallait qu'il rejoigne les autres, qu'il les prévienne qu'on allait les vendre au gouvernement, que la Toile n'était en fait pas si sûre que ça, que–

— _Hé, Math', doucement !_

La voix de sa facette mélomane le ramena brutalement à la réalité, le déstabilisant encore un peu plus à cause de cette ressemblance troublante avec son timbre original.

— _Calme-toi, y'a aucune raison de t'inquiéter !_

— _Mais, ils viennent de dire que…_

— _Ils ont des soupçons, et c'est normal, on vient juste d'arriver. Respire. On est en sécurité ici, et je crois que tu le sais bien mieux que moi, non ?_

— _Je…_

Son début de pensée s'évanouit aussitôt, réalisant que le Primitif avait raison. Il n'avait pas de raisons concrètes de s'inquiéter. Sa respiration, qui s'était brièvement emballée, reprit lentement un rythme normal, et il se focalisa sur le son amplifié du courant d'air qui arrivait dans son dos pour oublier le reste.

— _Dis… Les sons, tu les entends toujours comme ça ? _demanda-t-il après un moment.

Il perçut que sa facette réfléchissait, et il lui laissa le temps de répondre.

— _Oui, plus ou moins. Mais avant, quand je n'étais pas… Là, ici, c'était beaucoup plus confus, avec les voix des autres… Mais maintenant, j'ai l'impression de tout percevoir sans aucun défaut. C'est agréable de tout entendre sans parasites auditifs. Tu as de la chance._

Mathieu ne put se retenir de remarquer d'un ton ironique :

— _« Sans parasites auditifs », c'est une blague, j'espère ?_

— _Tu n'es pas le seul à subir les voix des autres, Mathieu. Nous aussi, on doit se supporter les uns les autres, et ce n'est pas toujours facile. Crois-tu que nous sommes heureux de partager nos pensées au travers de toi ? D'être coincés dans ce corps qui t'appartient, sans enveloppe propre ? On n'a pas eu le choix, nous non plus, alors arrête de faire comme si tu étais la seule victime._

Cette pique cinglante eut le don de le faire taire, surpris par une telle répartie. Mais le Primitif continua, apparemment déterminé à continuer sur sa lancée :

— _Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, de n'être qu'un fragment d'âme. De percevoir le monde complètement flou, et d'être constamment repoussé par son hôte car celui-ci supporte mal les voix dans sa tête. De se retrouver bâillonné sans savoir pourquoi, d'être plongé dans le noir quand ton enveloppe subit un choc émotionnel trop grand. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais… Mais je sais que tu as envie d'être quelqu'un de bien. Je comprends à quel point cela doit être dur pour toi, mais garde à l'esprit que cela est dur pour nous aussi. On ne le montre peut-être pas, et peut-être qu'on a l'air d'un fardeau à tes yeux, comme tu l'as souvent pensé, mais sache que malgré tout, on ne veut que ton bien. On ne veut qu'être accepté, comme toi tu aimerais l'être. On veut juste que tu nous considères comme une partie de toi, et alors, quand ce sera fait… Peut-être qu'être un changeur d'âme ne sera plus le synonyme d'un handicap, pour nous comme pour toi._

Cette tirade laissa le pirate sans voix. Il resta là, stoïque au milieu du couloir, sans vraiment savoir quoi répondre.

— _Mais, tu sais… Je pense qu'on est sur la bonne voie, même s'il nous reste beaucoup de chemin à parcourir. Depuis qu'on est monté à bord de ce satané bateau, j'ai l'impression qu'on fait des progrès de jour en jour. Et Antoine… Je l'aime bien. C'est un type chouette, et honnête avec ça. C'est un bon capitaine, et je suis sûr qu'il saura nous mener à bon port._

— … _Est-ce que tu viens juste de conclure ton discours avec un jeu de mots ?_

Ce fut la première phrase qui se forma dans son esprit, presqu'automatiquement ; et il sentit qu'il levait la main sans le vouloir, tandis que celle-ci claquait violemment l'arrière de son crâne, lui provoquant un couinement de souffrance.

— _Hé ! Pas si fort !_

— _Tu l'as cherché, _répondit le Primitif d'un ton impitoyable sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'esquisser un rictus. _Mais c'est vrai, que ça a fait mal…_

— _Quelle idée de partager un corps à deux, aussi…_

— _De la part de quelqu'un possédant six voix dans sa tête, je trouve ça drôle._

— _De la part de l'une des six voix dans ma tête, je trouve ça encore plus drôle._

Soudainement, ils cessèrent de se disputer.

Et Mathieu fut déstabilisé par l'éclat de rire qui faisait exactement écho au sien quand il laissa exploser son hilarité. Les gloussements combinés de sa facette et de lui-même résonnèrent dans le couloir de pierre, mais ils n'y firent pas attention.

Après quelques minutes passées à calmer son fou-rire, le changeur d'âme essuya une larme, et prit plusieurs inspirations pour se calmer, appuyé contre un mur.

— _On devrait se mettre à la recherche de Victor pour de bon, cette fois,_ suggéra-t-il en reprenant son souffle.

— _Oui._

Sans attendre, Mathieu passa de porte en porte, collant son oreille contre le bois, afin d'entendre les discussions des personnes cachées derrière ces boxes individuels.

— Et donc, là, on pourrait rajouter une phrase, histoire de marquer un peu plus les gens.

— J'aimerais qu'un jour on ne soit plus obligés de dessiner des affiches anarchistes contre la Marine...

— Moi aussi. Mais c'est la seule chose qu'on soit capable de faire.

— ... Dis, keupine, tu veux pas qu'on se fasse une collab', histoire de changer ?

— ... Carrément.

Cela le fascinait ; il entendait des sons qu'il n'avait jamais perçus auparavant. Chaque timbre de voix, chaque ondulation du vent, chaque note de musique, chaque crépitement de flamme… Tout lui parvenait avec une netteté incroyable.

— La prochaine fois que tu loupes ce contrat, je te balance aux ordures !

— J'aurais bien aimé vous y voir, le client n'aurait jamais accepté avec de telles conditions.

— ... Tu sais pourquoi ma cravate est rouge ?

— Non ?

— Parce que si je t'étrangle à cause de ta fainéantise et qu'il t'arrive de cracher du sang, cela ne se verra pas.

Ce fut ainsi pour plusieurs portes ; puis, alors qu'il collait son oreille contre l'avant-dernière, sur le mur de droite, il tressaillit :

— Donne-moi une bonne raison de vous laisser rester.

— Je croyais qu'ici, on était censé pouvoir trouver refuge si on était pourchassé par la Marine ?

— Et donc, on hébergerait le premier venu ? Je ne suis pas dupe à ce point, Victor. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il t'a fait confiance que je devrais le faire aussi, et crois bien que je ne laisserais pas un équipage d'incapables foutre en l'air tout ce que j'ai amassé avec tant d'années.

Mathieu reconnut bien vite la voix de son coéquipier, ainsi que le nom prononcé par l'interlocuteur de ce dernier. Intrigué, il s'accola presque de tout son poids contre la porte, souhaitant capter au mieux la conversation de l'autre côté.

— C'est contraire au code d'honneur, reprit le timbre du pirate aux colts.

— Quand ça concerne d'anciens criminels, je crois que le code d'honneur autorise quelques suspicions.

Même sans être dans la pièce, le changeur d'âme perçut une tension froide s'installer. Un silence passa, lourd, chargé d'électricité, avant que Victor ne daigne parler de nouveau, d'un ton à glacer le sang.

— Tu. Ne. Sais. Rien. De mon passé.

— Parce que tu crois qu'à part aider la résistance, on se contente de rêver d'un monde meilleur ?! explosa la voix de l'autre – bon dieu, Mathieu était certain de l'avoir déjà entendue quelque part – avec véhémence. Tu crois qu'avec tout ce temps, on n'a pas réussi à fouiller dans les archives de la Marine et que je ne connais pas toutes tes petites manigances ? Laisse-moi rire. C'est moi qui ai permis à ce réseau de s'élever et d'être comme il est aujourd'hui. Votre seule présence pourrait tout balayer en une seule nuit. Toute Nantes est fouillée, actuellement, à la recherche de pirates, et si par malheur ils s'avisaient de trouver l'entrée des catacombes, vous précipitez des centaines d'innocents dans la trappe, et tout un système derrière ! Je n'ai pas dévoué ma vie à un château de cartes qui s'effondrerait d'un revers de la main !

— Tu parles des gens qui vivent ici, servant d'engrenages qui permettent de faire tourner ton business ? rétorqua sèchement le membre de l'équipage, montant d'une octave. En effet, quel dommage de perdre autant d'argent pour toi, mon pauvre agneau.

— Ne joue pas à ça avec moi.

— Oh que si, j'ai tout autant le droit de jouer que toi. Tu penses que tu sais tout de moi. Eh bien sache que j'en sais aussi plus sur toi que tu ne t'en doutes. Yéyé m'a tout raconté, et crois bien que des choses compromettantes à dire sur ton sujet, il en a des tonnes. Des _tonnes_. Ne fais pas le chevalier blanc en te proclamant emblème d'une résistance, parce que t'en as même pas l'ombre. Tout ce qui t'attire, c'est l'argent et le pouvoir, et pas une seule seconde tu penserais à suivre une morale.

Un ange passa, laissant une ambiance aussi sympathique qu'une bataille avec la Marine, et Mathieu se figea, secoué par ce qu'il entendait derrière le bois. Il ne s'attendait pas à un tel échange féroce, et sa facette se taisait tout comme lui, apparemment tout aussi choquée.

Enfin, la voix de Victor trancha le silence :

— T'es comme moi, mec. Sauf que moi, j'assume au lieu de me cacher derrière des lunettes.

Avant même que son coéquipier ne finisse sa phrase, Mathieu vit quelque chose se mouvoir, du coin de l'œil ; furtivement, il tourna la tête, et le « quelque chose » sortit de sa cachette pour foncer droit vers lui.

Il se rendit alors compte que la masse informe qu'il avait brièvement distinguée au fond du couloir un peu plus tôt bougeait, et pire encore : elle faisait du bruit.

Beaucoup de bruit.

Des miaulements résonnèrent dans le couloir, et le chat vint se frotter contre lui sans cesser ses ronronnements qui, dans un endroit si calme, faisaient autant de bruit que les hurlements d'une meute de loup. Paniqué, Mathieu ne sut quoi faire : il n'osait pas donner de coup de pieds à la bête, un instinct étrange le suppliant de ne pas lui faire mal, mais de l'autre côté, ce capharnaüm finirait par attirer ceux qu'il était censé espionner, et ça n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout.

Quand il prit sa décision – à savoir, la fuite – ce fut déjà trop tard : la porte contre laquelle il s'appuyait un instant auparavant se déroba sous lui, et il tomba au sol, sous le regard éberlué des deux occupants de la pièce, tout en laissant échapper un grognement de souffrance.

— Qu'est-ce que…

La voix du type qui conversait avec Victor retentit au-dessus de sa tête, tandis que le chat ayant causé sa perte passait devant ses yeux papillonnants, sa queue touffue lui effleurant le visage comme une ultime provocation nonchalante.

En tentant de se redresser, le changeur d'âme entendit la porte qu'il avait malencontreusement traversée se refermer dans son dos, et il ne put s'empêcher de ciller à cela.

— _Oh non, c'est mauvais, très mauvais…_

La remarque angoissée dans sa tête ne lui fut d'aucune aide quand il se releva pour croiser le regard à la fois éberlué et furibond de Victor, dont les poings s'étaient serrés en le voyant. Avec une certaine appréhension, il détourna les yeux pour observer la deuxième personne présente dans la salle.

Sa mâchoire se décrocha sous le choc.

L'homme était svelte, d'une taille moyenne, et une barbe parfaitement taillée poussait sur son visage. Il portait des habits étrangement chics, accompagnés par une cane finement ouvragée et des bottes cirées. Des lunettes noires masquaient sa vue, mais même sans avoir aperçu son regard, Mathieu sut qu'il était de glace.

Et lui-même ne savait pas comment réagir, face à la copie conforme de Yéyé qu'il avait en face de lui.


	16. Les clones

_Yaaaay le chapitre 16 de LPDCN est là ! Que dire à part ça ? Eh bien, JE SUIS EN VACANCES. YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES. Et le chapitre suivant est presque fini, donc je peux travailler sur mes autres projets à côté, tout est merveilleux, les oiseaux chantent et la vie est belle._

_Et comme beaucoup d'entre vous étaient enragés par la fin du chapitre 15, voilà une occasion de me rattraper. *cœur sincère d'auteur absolument pas sadique*_

_Et si cela vous intéresse, je mettrais dès demain des liens de fanarts que j'ai reçu il y a peu sur LPDCN (merci encore à vous ! ㈏3) et TOTALEMENT dope, donc si vous avez le temps, allez jeter un coup d'œil au reste des dessins des artistes qui font des trucs de malade !_

**_Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ici présents ne m'appartiennent, seul le scénario et l'univers sont de mon imagination. L'image de couverture est la création de Nanishimie !_**

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, par ailleurs, vos commentaires sont super importants pour moi, ne l'oubliez pas ! o/_

* * *

**Chapitre 16 | Les clones**

Les traits, les cheveux, la posture : tout transpirait l'aura du chanteur de l'équipage, et pourtant, il était certain que ce n'était pas lui.

Hésitant, il voulut dire quelque chose ; mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge, semblant ne pas vouloir sortir même en y mettant toute sa volonté. Il comprit plus tard que cela était dû à la présence de sa facette, qui serrait les dents dans son propre corps.

— Ton nom.

Subitement, le clone de Yéyé dégaina la lame accrochée à sa ceinture pour la pointer sur sa gorge, et à travers le verre teinté, Mathieu distingua un regard imperturbable le vriller de part en part, le figeant sur place comme un statue de marbre.

Il jeta un œil désespéré à Victor, dans l'espoir que celui-ci lui vienne en aide.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le pirate aux colts posait sa main sur la garde de l'épée qui le menaçait, tout en tentant de calmer le jeu :

— C'est bon, je le connais.

— Tu… Le connais ? répéta froidement l'autre personnage, un tic nerveux agitant sa lèvre inférieure.

— Oui, c'est… C'est un membre de-

— Un membre de ton équipage, c'est ça ?! Un complice venu fouiner ici pour obtenir des informations qu'il n'est pas censé connaître !

La voix du sosie de Yéyé explosa sans retenue, et cela déstabilisa le changeur d'âme, qui n'avait jamais été habitué à entendre le timbre du chanteur monter aussi haut. De son côté, il leva les mains, comme pour montrer son innocence, et essaya de se sortir du pétrin dans lequel il était – au sens propre comme au figuré – tombé :

— Je ne suis pas ici pour vous espionner ! Je le jure !

— Alors que faisais-tu derrière cette porte ?! Du tricot, peut-être ?!

— Je cherchais…

Sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge avant même qu'il ne puisse la finir. Réduit au silence par le regard accusateur qui le transperçait jusqu'au plus profond de son âme, il supplia à nouveau silencieusement son coéquipier de le sortir de là.

Et évidemment, Victor fit exactement le contraire, le jugeant d'un seul coup d'œil froid :

— Tu me cherchais ? C'est ça ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'hocher la tête de haut en bas pour acquiescer.

— On dirait que ton équipage ne pas se passer de toi, commenta le personnage aux lunettes avec un sourire ironique de façade – il savait qu'au fond, sa colère l'embrasait tel un feu de forêt. Comme c'est mignon, je lâcherais presque une larme.

— Tais-toi, répliqua le pirate aux colts en serrant les dents.

— Non. Je suis chez moi, ici, et tu n'es encore là que grâce à mon bon vouloir. Mais…

En laissant sa phrase en suspens, le sosie de Yéyé afficha un léger sourire mesquin avant de rengainer sa lame.

— Voir ce qu'un pitoyable membre de ton équipage a à dire risque d'être intéressant.

Mathieu se détendit sensiblement en voyant la menace sous sa gorge être retirée ; il expira longuement, avant de constater l'air effrayé sur les traits normalement furibonds de Victor – cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Puis, il réalisa qu'on le fixait dans l'attente de sa réponse. Trop attaché à sa vie, le changeur d'âme hocha la tête pour acquiescer, et il vit l'angoisse envahir son coéquipier avec interrogation.

— Très bien, déclara le porteur des lunettes teintées. Assied-toi, je te prie.

Il se décala, et le pirate vit alors la table dans la pièce, encadrée par plusieurs tabourets en bois. Quelques parchemins s'étalaient sur le meuble, et des torches faiblissantes éclairaient la salle ; en voyant Victor et l'autre s'asseoir en face, Mathieu prit la décision de s'installer à côté de son frère d'arme.

— Je n'ai toujours pas eu ton nom, remarqua son presque gêolier.

— Mathieu.

— D'accord, Mathieu.

Il se pencha par-dessus la table, le regardant presque par-dessus ses lunettes :

— Moi, c'est Master Yéyé, mais je pense que tu connais déjà mon frère.

La révélation lui fit l'effet d'un séisme intérieur. Il n'entendait plus le Primitif, chose déstabilisante dans un moment comme celui-ci où un support moral aurait été le bienvenu, et la lueur étrange dans les yeux du frère du pirate musicien lui glaçait le sang.

— Au vu de ta pitoyable appartenance à son équipage, c'est même certain, reprit-il, sa voix aussi tranchante qu'un pic de glace.

— Tant de _mélodrama_ dans tes propos, ironisa froidement Victor en croisant nonchalamment les bras aux côté du changeur d'âme.

— La ferme, rétorqua sèchement l'autre d'un ton assassin. Je ne t'ai pas sommé de faire les commentaires.

Il se tourna alors vers Mathieu, sous l'air indéchiffrable de son coéquipier qui foudroyait du regard celui qui venait de l'insulter.

— Je vais la faire courte, parce que je ne vais pas m'embêter à expliquer à un pirate tout ce qu'il faut savoir ici et en détails.

La manière dont il avait prononcé le mot « pirate » était si empreinte de dégoût que le changeur d'âme se sentit profondément blessé en sa propre fierté, mais également outré que l'on injure aussi facilement le reste de sa troupe.

— Moi, je gère les galeries de Nantes, voire même celles de la région. Cette année, nous accueillons tous les résistants des souterrains, et c'est une tâche que nous devons réussir. D'une part, parce que le bilan annuel est beaucoup plus conséquent cette année au vu des récentes exécutions et arrestations ayant eues lieues, mais aussi et surtout parce que la Toile ne peut pas se permettre de se faire repérer. Si tel est le cas, nous tuons tout un système qui a mis des années à se construire. Si nous échouons, on condamne des milliers de gens aux fusils de la Marine. Je risque ma tête autant que les autres, si ce n'est plus, en me mêlant à la bourgeoisie dans leurs châteaux et en faisant affaire avec eux sans qu'ils ne sachent qui je suis réellement.

Un silence passa afin que le pirate assimile tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Victor avait serré les poings, et Mathieu le remarqua.

— Le problème, reprit le meneur des souterrains de Nantes en le pointant du doigt, c'est quand des gens comme vous se présentent à nos entrées. Oh, bien sûr, vous êtes des résistants vous aussi ; vous êtes tellement courageux de vous dresser fièrement face aux méchants Marines sous votre drapeau, et tellement effrontés de les affronter sur leurs propres bateaux. Sauf que les pirates ne réfléchissent pas. Ils foncent droit dans le mur comme des papillons futiles, en croyant que les rêves sont plus forts que tout, que la liberté est à leur portée sur la mer. Vous êtes si facilement reconnaissables avec vos drapeaux, que la plupart des équipages finit traquée dès lors qu'elle devient connue. Vos fanions s'agitent sous les flottes ennemies pour leur indiquer votre emplacement. Vos idées sont jetées au monde sans la moindre précaution, sans le moindre calcul, que c'en est vraiment pathétique. Vous n'avez pas le sou, vous venez occuper les auberges alliées en les attendrissant sur votre magnifique cause. Vous profitez du système, vous le brisez, et vos naïfs espoirs sont la chose la plus répugnante qu'il m'ait été donnée de voir dans ce monde.

Master Yéyé cracha presque ces derniers mots, d'une voix vibrante d'une haine indéfinissable. Mathieu ne cilla pas, recevant ses phrases de plein fouet, fronçant des sourcils et sentant la rage de Victor faire grandir peu à peu la sienne, comme une forêt embrasée enflammant le bois voisin. Au fond de lui, il percevait un grondement sourd et bestial qui n'était pas le sien, mais qui partageait son indignation pour cet arrogant personnage qui contemplait leur style de vie de haut.

Le dit-personnage s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise, sans cesser de les fusiller du regard, et continua du même air haineux :

— Et votre équipage… Il est l'incarnation même de tout ce qui pourrait faire tomber notre réseau. Vos effectifs sont peu nombreux, et pourtant, vous arrivez à faire grandir votre popularité de jour en jour, de bouche à oreille, et récemment vous avez même réussi à couler un bateau de la Marine ! Tout le monde ne parle que de la défaite de l'Axolot, et si les soldats ne vous ont pas reconnu pendant l'exécution publique, c'est un miracle. Pour couronner le tout, votre navire est dirigé par un imbécile criard et crédule.

Aussitôt, Victor se leva, faisant tomber sa chaise dans son élan, et il claqua des poings sur la table :

— Ne parle pas d'Antoine comme ça !

— Ah oui ? Et qu'est-il, alors ? Ose me dire que tu sais où il vous mène, et que vous savez parfaitement pourquoi vous naviguez. Je suis même sûr que votre présence ici relève du hasard. Un hasard particulièrement malchanceux, parce que la poisse vous colle à la peau depuis le début. Mon frère a toujours été de ces idiots naïfs qui pensent pouvoir mener la révolution rien qu'en levant le poing, alors qu'il n'en est rien : dans ce monde, c'est une partie d'échecs, et chaque pièce doit être placée méthodiquement. On ne peut se perdre de perdre la reine tout autant que le pion ; chaque bataille compte, ici !

— On a bien besoin de fous sur un échiquier.

La voix de Mathieu trancha soudainement, stupéfiant les deux personnages au sang chaud de chaque côté de la table. Victor lui lança un drôle de regard, et le Master haussa un sourcil derrière ses lunettes, un peu déstabilisé par l'air déterminé du pirate à l'air frêle. Celui-ci continua sur sa lancée, sentant la colère grondante du Primitif faire écho à la sienne :

— Vous parlez des pirates comme des nuisibles qui viendraient faire chanceler votre organisation. Au contraire, nous venons la renforcer. Nous attaquons de front ceux que vous épiez, et nous défendons directement nos valeurs sans détours. Je ne dis pas que préparer méthodiquement une révolte est mauvais ; mais avoir des cavaliers au devant est toujours un atout de plus. Nous sommes indépendants, et on ne vient vous demander l'asile que pour une nuit. Au lieu de nous voir comme des ennemis, pourquoi ne pas nous associer ? Nous poursuivons le même but.

— Pas de la même façon, rétorqua aussi sec le commandant des galeries de Nantes.

— C'est tout à notre avantage.

— Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris.

Master Yéyé se pencha à nouveau par-dessus la table, le menton posé sur ses mains jointes en lui donnant une allure sévère.

— Je refuse de m'associer à des gens comme vous, sans foi ni loi.

— Les pirates ont un code d'honneur.

Mathieu ne flanchait pas, et lui-même était surpris de son audace ; il tenait secrètement sa facette pour responsable de cette effronterie, et soutenait sans ciller le regard glacé de fureur de son opposant qui semblait tout aussi déterminé à avoir le dernier mot. Victor ne disait étrangement rien. Il observait la scène sans que son expression ne trahisse aucune émotion, mais son regard insistait sur le changeur d'âme comme si une autre personne se tenait à sa place.

— Un code d'honneur très flexible, à ce qu'il paraît.

— Vous refuseriez l'asile à un équipage ne vous voulant aucun mal, et dont votre frère fait partie ?

— Encore plus si mon frère en fait partie, justement.

Soudainement, Mathieu se tut. Il ne souhait plus enchaîner les piques assassines destinées à défendre sa troupe. Seul un sentiment d'incompréhension venait de naître dans son cœur, taisant momentanément la colère qui faisait bouillir ses veines. Il pencha la tête en fronçant les sourcils, et une profonde émotion engloba son être, qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier précisément. Déboussolé, il entrouvrit à peine les lèvres, pour demander d'une voix douce qu'il ne se connaissait pas :

— Pourquoi autant de haine envers votre frère ?

Il comprit qu'un sujet tabou venait d'être touché, comme s'il avait ouvert la boîte de Pandore : l'expression du frère du musicien venait de s'assombrir à une vitesse affolante, et il remarqua que les poings de Victor s'étaient instinctivement serrés, afin d'anticiper ce qui était à venir.

— Cela ne te concerne en aucun point, prononça-t-il en détachant froidement chaque syllabe.

— Il fait partie de mon équipage.

— Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'une raison suffisante. De toute manière, je n'ai aucun compte à rendre à des pirates.

— Nous ne sommes pas n'importe quels pirates. Nous sommes les Pirates du Cabaret Noir, et Yéyé en fait partie. Je crois même qu'il a fait une chanson à ce sujet.

— Assez ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix forte en déjoignant ses mains pour les claquer violemment paumes contre table.

— Je veux juste comprendre…

— Il n'y a rien à comprendre ! Mon frère n'est qu'un imbécile, il ne sait pas se servir de sa musique comme il le devrait, et il ne sait pas comment marche le monde. Il est loin de se douter de ce qui l'attend sur les mers, ce n'est qu'un aveugle qui s'accroche encore à sa guitare comme le ferait un bébé avec son hochet !

Emballé par la haine, le Master s'était brusquement levé à son tour en criant presque, faisant bruyamment racler sa chaise derrière lui. Sa bouche se tordait en un rictus furieux, et ses yeux écarquillés lançaient des éclairs à travers le verre teinté pour venir foudroyer le changeur d'âme qui restait assis sans bouger, observant l'éclat de colère de son interlocuteur.

— Il a suffi d'un jour pour que votre stupide capitaine réussisse à le convaincre de partir. Partir pour voir la mer, pour accomplir ses rêves, comme il disait. Il nous a laissé derrière sans une pensée, juste à cause d'un _pirate_.

Pour marquer son dernier mot, il lorgna Victor avec une haine indescriptible dans le regard, ce qui ébranla toutes les convictions de Mathieu. Il ne voyait plus qu'un homme dévoré par la rancœur, et étrangement, cela ne faisait qu'accentuer sa peine et sa compréhension à l'égard de sa colère contre eux.

— C'est pourquoi, ne croyez pas que je vais vous laisser une chance. Vous avez peut-être réussi à embarquer mon frère, mais vous ne prendrez pas le reste de ma famille. Toutes les personnes vivant ici sont sous ma responsabilité, et je ferais tout pour vous empêcher de les contaminer avec votre espoir et votre naïveté maladive.

Puis, d'un ton ferme et tout aussi glacial, le coéquipier du changeur d'âme se mit à parler, s'autorisant à afficher un de ses rictus provocateurs :

— Ce n'est pas uniquement _ta_ famille, tu sais. Je dirais presque que je suis mieux intégré à eux que toi, depuis tes hautes tours et tes affaires au marché noir. Après tout ce temps… Ils se souviennent encore de moi, eux.

— Peut-être que s'ils savaient ce que tu avais vraiment fait, ils ne t'accueilleraient pas à bras ouverts, répondit violemment le Master.

Mathieu eut l'impression qu'il essayait d'attraper un poisson à mains nues : quand bien même il tentait de suivre la conversation et d'en démêler les sous-entendus, il n'y arrivait pas.

En revanche, Victor saisit très bien ce que l'autre voulait dire, au vu de l'ombre qui passa sur son visage, mais avant qu'il ne puisse riposter, il fut coupé par le maître des lieux :

— Sortez d'ici. Je veux que dès demain, vous ayez foutu le camp.

Il se redressa pour mieux soutenir le regard meurtrier du pirate aux colts, et ils restèrent un moment sans bouger ; puis, sans prévenir, Victor quitta la pièce à grandes enjambées, claquant brutalement la porte derrière lui.

Mathieu resta assis, complètement secoué, et il n'osa pas se lever sous le regard assassin de Master Yéyé, même s'il lui avait ordonné subtilement de quitter la pièce dès maintenant. Il laissa passer un silence, mais alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche, il fut coupé en plein élan par une question :

— Que connais-tu de mon frère ?

Il fut désarçonné par cette demande subite, et mit un temps avant de parler, réfléchissant un instant à sa réponse. Étrangement, le Master ne semblait pas impatient. Juste… Désespéré.

— Je l'ai vu pour la première fois au Cabaret Noir. Nous n'avons pas vraiment fait connaissance pendant les premiers jours sur le bateau, mais je sais que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Il se préoccupe de ses morceaux. Et il aime bien la compagnie de Victor, aussi.

Il comprit que sa dernière phrase aurait mieux fait de n'être pas prononcée, au vu de la haine silencieuse qui avait fait serrer les poings à son interlocuteur, celui-ci ayant baissé la tête pour accuser le coup.

— Un conseil : ne t'approche pas trop de Victor. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de fiable.

— Il m'a sauvé la vie, rétorqua-t-il automatiquement en se rappelant l'attaque de la bête peu après son embarquement.

— Il pourrait tout aussi bien te la prendre.

La dernière sentence du Master lui donna des frissons incontrôlables. Aucune haine ne se cachait dans sa voix, étrangement, mais un détachement froid, austère, presque imperturbable flottait dans ses mots, comme le constat d'un scientifique après ses expériences.

Perturbé par cette information, il se leva sans contrôler les tremblements de ses mains, et se dirigea maladroitement vers la porte qu'il avait franchie sans le vouloir. Cependant, avant d'ouvrir la poignée, il se tourna vers le frère de son coéquipier, un espoir fragile englobant son être malgré tout :

— J'espère que vous arrêterez de nous prendre pour vos ennemis un jour.

Puis, il ferma la porte derrière lui, laissant le Master seul avec ses réflexions.

Quand Mathieu entendit les gonds se refermer, il jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir, ne réapercevant pas le maudit félin l'ayant fait tomber plus tôt ; non, il n'y avait pas un chat, mais un ours, adossé au mur à côté d'une torche.

Victor avait allumé sa cigarette à l'aide de cette dernière, et soufflait la fumée devant lui comme pour masquer la réalité derrière un écran brouillé. En le voyant sortir, il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, et demanda de but en blanc :

— Donc tu écoutes aux portes, maintenant ?

Le changeur d'âme se sentit pointé implacablement du doigt, et son premier réflexe fut de chercher de l'aide. Une aide qui lui vint sous la forme d'une voix semblable à la sienne, qui sortit de sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher :

— Je te cherchais pour quelque chose de plus important que des chamailleries avec un frère abandonné, lança-t-il, un étrange grondement roulant au fond de sa gorge.

Il vit le visage de Victor changer subitement d'expression : il semblait complètement dérouté, comme s'il avait parfaitement vu sa facette prendre le contrôle, mais cette perturbation ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne reprenne son masque sombre habituel.

— Écoute, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton légèrement appréhensif, je ne sais pas à quel jeu tu joues, mais tu ferais mieux d'arrêter tes cachotteries tout de suite. Je n'aime pas quand on se fout de ma gueule dans mon dos.

Mathieu aurait bien aimé répondre qu'il ne jouait nullement, et qu'il voulait s'excuser de son comportement un peu trop curieux ; mais le Primitif ne voulait pas lui rendre son droit de parole, et serra les poings pour grogner d'un ton plus agressif qu'il n'aurait cru :

— De nous deux, je ne crois pas être celui qui se fout le plus de l'autre, et tu le sais. Mais je ne suis pas là pour connaître ton passé. À vrai dire, si tu ne souhaites pas en parler, c'est ton problème, et je suis loin d'aller te demander des comptes. Peut-être que tu ne me fais pas encore confiance, et tant pis.

Il laissa passer un silence pour que l'autre comprenne la gravité de la situation, et quand il reprit la parole, ce fut de son plein gré, renvoyant sa facette de là où elle venait :

— Ça concerne Antoine.


	17. Mise à prix !

_Hey guys ! Merci encore de suivre cette ff, et pour toutes vos gentilles reviews concernant le chapitre précédent, ça me touche énormément ! On vient de dépasser les 10 000 vues, c'est tout simplement dingue, je pourrais jamais assez vous remercier pour ça. Et vous êtes beaucoup à me haïr concernant le cliffhanger d'avant, c'est cool, ça prouve que vous êtes pas prêts pour la suite. *éclairs machiavéliques sur ma silhouette d'auteure sadique*_

_Sinon, je ne compte pas vous spoiler (ce serait assez bête, je vous l'accorde) la direction de ce chapitre là, mais vous vous rappelez quand, il y a quelques nda de çà, je vous conseillais de regarder Le Visiteur du Futur afin de saisir toutes les subtilités de la fic ? Eh bien, ceci est votre dernière chance de jeter un coup d'œil à la série (si vraiment vous avez la flemme de vous taper les 4 saisons, la 2 &amp; la 3 feront largement l'affaire), parce qu'après, une sous-intrigue y sera liée et je ne pense pas que vous puissiez la comprendre si vous ne connaissez pas les personnages impliqués. Voilà, c'était l'instant où je force mes lecteurs à regarder un truc sans aucun état d'âme. Héhé._

_N'oubliez pas la review, ça me fait toujours plaisir !_

**_Disclaimer : Comme d'hab, rien n'est à moi à part le scénario, et le dessin de couverture est la magnifique propriété de Nanishimie. Enjoy !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 | Mise à prix ?!**

Dès qu'il avait prononcé le nom de son capitaine, Victor avait accepté de l'écouter sans broncher. Mathieu ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'avait fait son capitaine à cet homme aussi farouche qu'un grizzly des montagnes, mais il avait su gagner sa loyauté maximale. En écoutant le problème, le pirate aux colts avait hoché la tête, saisissant la gravité de la situation sans dire un mot.

Cependant, comme eux auparavant, il avait semblé dans une impasse, et avait approuvé leur décision de taire le secret de la carte à Antoine pour le moment, avant de s'éloigner pour finir sa cigarette.

Le changeur d'âme s'en trouvait contrarié, et se retournait dans sa couchette sans arrêt depuis qu'il s'était allongé, sourcils froncés et méninges tournant à plein régime. Il pensait que Victor aurait eu un avis, un soupçon d'illumination qui l'aurait débloqué, mais il était tout aussi démuni d'idées que lui. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver face à un mur de pierres infranchissable, cherchant une fissure imaginaire.

Le Primitif l'avait quitté – ou plutôt, il l'avait renvoyé de force – depuis un moment, et s'il avait retrouvé les Six, sa facette refusait de parler, comme si elle boudait. Le pirate se sentait légèrement coupable, mais cela avait été instinctif : dès qu'il avait senti qu'il n'avait plus le contrôle sur ses paroles, une barrière mentale s'était dressée dans sa tête, lui donnant à nouveau le pouvoir. Pendant un instant, une pensée sournoise lui avait soufflé d'empêcher une cohabitation d'avoir lieu à nouveau, mais il l'avait aussitôt écartée, refusant de revenir en arrière : il avait fait trop de progrès pour rebrousser chemin maintenant.

Il nota mentalement que lors de leur retour, il parlerait à Kriss de cette évolution. Peut-être était-ce normal dans le développement d'un changeur d'âme ?

_« Où peut-être qu'il te sortira le coup de "Tu es différent" », _lança froidement un ton rauque avant d'être chassé par son hôte qui souhaitait un moment de répit avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Cependant, l'intrusion de sa facette sombre avait suffi à le troubler pour la nuit. En grommelant, il se retourna une fois de plus dans son lit de fortune, et balaya pour la énième fois la pièce dans laquelle il était – ses yeux s'étant habitués depuis longtemps à la pénombre.

Lui et le reste de l'équipage s'étaient vu offrir une des pièces de la réserve, et on leur avait procuré les maigres couvertures qu'il restait en stock. Adossé contre les sacs de grains comme s'il s'agissait d'un matelas, Antoine ronflait paisiblement, l'alcool l'aidant fortement dans cette tâche. Ginger, à sa droite, somnolait, la tête appuyée contre un tonneau de vin, un drap troué remonté jusqu'au menton. Sa hache étincelait dans l'obscurité, apposée contre le même baril qui servait de support à sa propriétaire. Links et Bob, en face du capitaine et de l'ancienne Marine, dormaient épaule contre épaule ; le pyromane avait ôté sa précieuse veste pour l'utiliser comme couverture, et il semblait à Mathieu qu'une lumière chaleureuse s'échappait de la poitrine du pirate, amplifié par la couleur écarlate du tissu qui le recouvrait. Le navigateur dodelinait de la tête dans son sommeil, marmonnant de temps à autres des mots que le changeur d'âme n'arrivait pas à saisir, et ce dernier passa en revue la dernière recrue de leur troupe, située dans un angle isolé des autres.

Victor ne dormait pas, quand bien même ses yeux étaient solidement fermés, et Mathieu en était persuadé. Le pirate aux colts avait une main posée à sa ceinture, comme s'il s'apprêtait à dégainer son arme au moindre bruit, et ses cheveux semblaient encore plus hirsutes que ceux d'Antoine, en écho au désordre de ses pensées. Le changeur d'âme lui-même se trouvait à gauche du capitaine, et ne souhaitait pas regarder dans sa direction, la culpabilité lui tordant le ventre à chaque fois qu'il lui jetait un coup d'œil.

Il tentait de se sortir cette maudite carte de la tête, mais entre ses propres inquiétudes sur ses facettes et la menace du Master, il se sentait au fond d'une fosse immense, et personne ne lui tendait une corde pour en sortir.

Il soupira, sachant que cette nuit-là serait de celles où Morphée ne viendrait pas le chercher.

* * *

Le lendemain arriva au bout d'un interminable moment à fixer l'obscurité en écoutant ses pensées voltiger dans son esprit, et sous la forme d'une silhouette qui ouvrit la porte de la réserve en la claquant brutalement :

— Debout ! Vous devez partir immédiatement !

Grâce à la lumière filtrant par l'encadrement, Mathieu reconnut JDay, les cheveux en bataille et une expression alarmée sur le visage. Alarmé, il se redressa d'un bond, laissant tomber sa couverture au même moment que Victor, qui empoigna sa ceinture en serrant les dents.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! demanda le pirate aux colts d'un ton étrangement paniqué.

Links ouvrit un œil et grimaça face à la soudaine luminosité qui agressait sa rétine. Bob ne bougea pas, trop enfoncé dans son sommeil, mais Ginger ne prit qu'une seconde avant d'afficher un air concentré. L'ancienne marine se leva, une mine inquiète sur le visage, tandis qu'elle rengainait sa hache dans son dos d'un geste expert.

JDay leva un parchemin qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche :

— Vous êtes mis à prix.

La nouvelle acheva de réveiller complètement Links, qui bondit sur ses pieds en s'exclamant d'une voix aigüe :

— Comment ?!

— Je n'invente rien, on a trouvé ça placardé dans les rues ce matin ! répondit le vagabond, tout aussi paniqué.

En quelques enjambés, le navigateur de l'équipage arrivait à hauteur de leur informateur, et lui arracha presque le papier des mains pour le consulter. Mathieu observa la scène, sentant son cœur s'emballer à cette nouvelle, et il vit Ginger regarder par-dessus l'épaule de Links pour lire à son tour. Quand elle se détourna pour échanger un regard alarmé avec lui, il sut que leur temps était compté, et ne perdit pas une seconde.

Il s'accroupit auprès d'Antoine, encore endormi, et le secoua par les épaules. Quelques instants plus tard, le capitaine ouvrait vaguement les yeux, replaçant maladroitement ses lunettes, et il formula d'une voix pâteuse :

— Mathieu ? C'est déjà le matin ?

— Antoine, il faut qu'on parte ! répondit-il en tentant de cacher l'inquiétude dans sa voix – peine perdue.

Le pirate en chef sembla aussitôt comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas ; en fronçant les sourcils, il se leva en titubant légèrement – conséquences de sa cuite d'hier – et saisit le papier que lui tendit Links en papillonnant des yeux. Mathieu en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'annonce à son tour, avant de regretter aussitôt ce geste.

Sur l'affiche, un croquis d'Antoine était réalisé dans un cadre au fusain, plutôt bien esquissé, avec tous les traits caractéristiques du personnage : cheveux en bataille, manteau noir, lunettes de travers, et plus important encore, son nom de famille. Un petit texte se trouvait en dessous du portrait, et le changeur d'âme fut glacé d'effroi en le lisant :

**RECHERCHÉ MORT OU VIF  
ANTOINE DANIEL  
CAPITAINE DES PIRATES DU CABARET NOIR  
POUR ACTE DE PIRATERIE, TRANSGRESSION GRAVE DE LA LOI, CRIMES CONTRE LE GOUVERNEMENT, ET SABOTAGE DE PLUSIEURS BATEAUX DE MARINE**

**MISE À PRIX : 50 000 LOUIS D'OR**

— C'est pas vrai… souffla Antoine en écarquillant les yeux sous le choc.

— Cinquante-mille louis d'or ?! répéta Mathieu, complètement dépassé.

_« C'est un sacré pactole qu'on côtoie là »,_ commenta une voix rauque d'un air sournois.

_« N'y pense même pas »,_ rétorqua sèchement la Fille en comprenant ce qu'il sous-entendait.

— Il faut que vous partiez ! Les soldats fouillent les maisons, et si vous restez, vous ne pourrez pas sortir avant plusieurs mois. C'est maintenant ou jamais ! insista JDay en piétinant le sol malgré lui sous la peur.

— On ne sait même pas où aller ! répondit désespérément Ginger en suppliant le vagabond du regard.

Ce dernier lui sourit nerveusement, semblant reprendre de sa contenance :

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va pas vous laisser tomber. Maintenant, dépêchez-vous !

Sous cette interjection, tous les membres de la troupe le suivirent d'un même pas angoissé. Bob avait accroché sa veste par le col, ne pouvant pas l'enfiler à cause de son bras, et donnait l'impression qu'une traînée de flammes brûlait dans son dos à chaque mouvement brusque faisant bouger sa cape. Un bruit de chargement d'arme sec s'était fait entendre du côté de Victor.

Ils débouchèrent dans la taverne souterraine qui, au grand étonnement du changeur d'âme, était encore en pleine effervescence. Ce dernier remarqua Nina, occupée à nettoyer le bar, qui haussa un sourcil à leur passage, ainsi que Caillou, passant le balai dans la pièce. Un homme de son âge, ainsi que deux autres personnes, étaient attablés autour d'une grande feuille de papier qu'ils recouvraient de croquis avec un air concentré. Le garçon était affublé d'un habit bleu clair, et d'une cape de la même couleur sur laquelle deux ailes blanches se déployaient dans leur envol ; à sa gauche, une blonde à lunettes tirait la langue sur son dessin, et un individu –Mathieu n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait d'un garçon ou d'une fille – portant aussi des lunettes contemplait son œuvre en plissant les yeux. Ce dernier portait une cape similaire à celle de son partenaire masculin, au détail près que le motif imprimé sur le tissu rouge était composé de deux ailes à l'air déchiré ou en mauvais état. Les dessinateurs ne leur jetèrent même pas un coup d'œil, trop absorbés dans leur tâche.

Foxie n'était pas en vue.

JDay les amena dans un couloir partant de la pièce principale, faiblement éclairé par des torches – ce décor rappela à Mathieu l'endroit où il avait surpris Victor et Master Yéyé, même si pour être franc, tous les couloirs semblaient se ressembler dans les souterrains. À peine quelques pas esquissés dans l'endroit sombre et lugubre, qu'une ombre se manifesta en face d'eux, poings sur les hanches.

Monsieur Connard les jugeait de haut en bas, et JDay se figea en le voyant. Apparemment, ils ne s'étaient pas réconciliés.

— Vous allez où comme ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu plus froide que d'ordinaire.

— Ils s'en vont, répondit sèchement son acolyte en croisant les bras.

— Où ça ? insista l'autre.

— Je t'en pose, des questions ?!

— Je veux pas me faire défoncer si le boss me demande où ils sont passés et que je suis incapable de répondre. J'ai déjà payé pour ta connerie avec son chapeau, merci bien.

La tension s'alourdit rien qu'à cette simple phrase, et Mathieu sentait les autres membres de l'équipage confus face à cet échange, n'étant évidemment pas au courant de la farce concernant le couvre-chef.

— C'est qui ce type ? demanda avec une subtilité toute naturelle Bob en haussant un sourcil.

Le susnommé laissa un sourire apparaître sur son visage crispé, et lança d'un ton ironique :

— Moi ? Je suis le Connard qui a aidé votre pote à vous rejoindre.

Il désigna nonchalamment Mathieu du doigt, qui se sentit mal à l'aise sous tous les regards qui le transpercèrent aussitôt.

Antoine laissa un grand sourire barrer son visage, et déclara d'un ton beaucoup trop fort résonnant dans la galerie qui fit voler la tension en éclats :

— Donc c'est vous qui avez ramené Mathieu ? Merci beaucoup !

La réaction enthousiasmée du capitaine eut le don de déstabiliser M. Connard qui laissa un air étonné briser son masque austère et froid, sous l'œillade moqueuse de JDay qui s'attendait probablement à cette réaction.

— Vous comptez nous aider à sortir d'ici, je présume ? continua le pirate en chef sans se soucier des véritables intentions de l'autre. C'est vraiment chic ! Hé Vic', c'est un de tes amis, du coup ?

Le dénommé se détacha soudainement de l'arrière du groupe, passant négligemment une main dans ses cheveux – le pistolet dans sa main droite assombrissant légèrement le tableau – avant de lancer d'un air amusé par la situation :

— Bingo, cap'tain. Comment ça va, _Mister_ ? ajouta-t-il en direction du vagabond qui les empêchait de passer.

— _Monsieur_, ne put s'empêcher de corriger son interlocuteur d'un ton grognon en croisant les bras.

Mathieu crut pendant un instant qu'il allait préciser que le _Mister_ s'appliquait uniquement à son acolyte, mais l'autre se retint de justesse en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

— Ça fait un bail, reprit le pirate aux colts en laissant un rictus naître sur ses lèvres.

— En effet, Vic', approuva JDay en plongeant les mains dans ses poches.

Ce dernier se balançait innocemment d'avant en arrière sur la pointe des pieds, un air angélique sur son visage, comme s'il était ravi de cette petite retrouvaille impromptue. De là où il était, le changeur d'âme pouvait voir Ginger hausser un sourcil, apparemment déstabilisée par ce qu'il se passait, et Bob analysait chaque mouvement d'un coup d'œil vif. Quant à Links, il avait les poings serrés, visiblement troublé par quelque chose – évidemment, Antoine n'avait pas délaissé son grand sourire joyeux.

— Quoi de neuf ? continua nonchalamment Victor comme s'il parlait du beau temps et de la pluie.

— Tu te fous de moi ? demanda brutalement le vagabond qui avait repris contenance.

— Mais pas du tout. Puisque tu nous empêche de passer, autant rattraper le temps perdu, non ?

L'audace de Victor dépassait le seuil du convenable, et Mathieu ne savait pas quoi faire face à cette situation totalement inopinée. Cependant, en passant en revue les visages des membres de son équipage, désormais totalement perdus, le changeur d'âme sentit une irrépressible envie d'éclater de rire. Le fait que Victor, d'ordinaire si grognon et je-m'en-foutiste, se mette à causer avec un homme souhaitant les empêcher de sortir d'une telle assurance était complètement absurde, et il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué : Antoine, contrairement au reste de la troupe, arborait ce sourire qui lui arrivait presque aux oreilles, comme un chef d'orchestre ayant parfaitement planifié le déroulement des événements.

Ce petit jeu effronté avait au moins le mérite de dissiper la tension au milieu du couloir comme si elle n'avait jamais été là ; et d'après l'air complètement déboussolé de M. Connard, Victor avait bientôt gagné leur droit de passage.

— Donc, je me répète, mais quoi de neuf ? reprit le pirate aux colts en faisant tournoyer la gâchette de son arme autour de son doigt d'un air expert. Du nouveau dans les souterrains ? Ça fait longtemps que j'avais plus mis les pieds ici. Les affaires tournent bien ?

Son interlocuteur ne répondit pas, et il continua d'un ton guilleret :

— Quelle question. Avec le Master, tout doit bien être mis en place, je me trompe ? Et les autres ? David ? Henri ? Tout le monde va b-

— Ça fait onze mois, Victor.

Le timbre froid et tranchant de l'acolyte de JDay eut le don de couper net le pirate, dont le masque de jovialité vola aussitôt en éclats face à cette agression soudaine. Mathieu se figea, surpris par une telle austérité, et constata que le reste de l'équipage réagissait de la même manière que lui.

Antoine gardait le même sourire de façade, mais le changeur d'âme aurait juré qu'une lueur calculatrice s'était allumée derrière ses lunettes. JDay avait haussé un sourcil, apparemment surpris du changement d'attitude de son – ex ? – acolyte, qui continua sur la même lancée :

— Ça t'aurait arraché la gorge de nous donner des nouvelles ? T'es parti pendant presque un an, et on savait même pas si t'étais _mort_. On t'a cherché partout, et on a fini par comprendre que t'avais quitté la Toile. Pourquoi ?

Le vagabond avait serré les poings, et Mathieu pouvait voir l'air trahi et blessé sur son visage bien que masqué par ses lunettes teintées. JDay se taisait, semblant comprendre ce que voulait dire son homologue, et une ombre était passée sur ses traits ; quant à Victor, il restait immobile, comme frappé par la foudre sous cette accusation sortie de nulle part. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, et quelqu'un d'attentif aurait remarqué que sa main droite tenant son colt tremblait légèrement.

— Je… croassa-t-il bêtement. Vous m'avez _cherché_ ?

— Bien sûr que oui, imbécile ! s'emporta M. Connard, une grimace déformant sa bouche. On a fouillé toutes les galeries à la recherche d'un signe de vie de ta part pendant des jours !

— On ne t'a pas retrouvé, d'ailleurs, crut bon d'ajouter JDay en hochant la tête.

Étrangement, Connard ne fut pas dérangé par l'intervention de l'autre vagabond, acquiesçant même à ses propos.

— J'espère que t'as une putain d'excuse pour ça mon gars, parce qu'on n'avait pas signé pour expliquer aux autres ton absence.

Mathieu nota le subtil changement dans les phrases de l'un de ses sauveurs : le « on » incluait vraisemblablement lui et JDay, comme si leur dispute d'hier était effacée et qu'ils redevenaient le duo qu'il connaissait dans cet accès de rancœur.

Le pirate aux colts ne répondait pas, apparemment choqué par les révélations qui venaient de lui être faites ; mais avant qu'il ne puisse livrer le moindre pardon, il fut coupé par Ginger, qui s'avança aux côtés de Victor les poings sur les hanches :

— Excusez-moi de couper vos petites retrouvailles, mais je me sens dans l'obligation de vous rappeler qu'on doit sortir de cet endroit, et vite, parce que notre capitaine est mis à prix. Et sachant exactement comment la Marine fonctionne, je ne souhaite pas me faire emprisonner aux cachots une fois le nez dehors. Donc, à moins que vous ne soyez ceux qui êtes censés nous guider à l'extérieur, vous règlerez vos différends à un autre moment, parce que là, on doit se magner _et en vitesse_.

Les derniers mots de la pirate furent prononcés d'une voix de fer, qui aurait mis le reste de la troupe en marche si M. Connard s'était écarté du passage, trop soufflé par cette audace pour pouvoir bouger. Puis, Links s'avança à son tour aux côtés de sa camarade des mers, désirant apporter son soutien :

— Elle a raison. On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre du temps ! Alors, s'il vous plaît, indiquez-nous la sortie. On devrait pouvoir se débrouiller à partir de là. On ne cherche pas les ennuis, on veut juste retrouver le reste de notre équipage…

— À cette heure-là, ils doivent être partis, déclara Bob en fronçant les sourcils.

Le navigateur hocha la tête face à l'intervention de son coéquipier enflammé :

— Certainement, mais il nous reste encore un moyen de les contacter… Sauf si on reste cachés sous le sol.

JDay échangea un regard sceptique avec Connard, comme s'ils pouvaient communiquer par la pensée ; mais ce dernier refusait obstinément de bouger, continuant malgré tout de bloquer le passage en fronçant les sourcils, avant de fixer Victor droit dans les yeux :

— Qui nous dit qu'après ça, tu vas pas disparaître comme la dernière fois ? Y'a tant de gens qui voudraient au moins te revoir, Victor. Tu peux pas t'évanouir dans la nature sans rien dire !

Le pirate aux colts serra les dents, avant de baisser le regard pour accuser le coup.

— Ce n'est pas si simple…

— Ce n'était pas simple, de lancer un « au revoir » ?! Tu te fous de nous ?! s'emballa brutalement Connard en balançant l'un de ses bras dans les airs sous le coup de la colère.

Mathieu remarqua qu'Antoine ne souriait plus, désormais, et son regard s'était fait plus froid.

_« Ça risque de dégénérer. Il nous faut intervenir ! »_

_« Non. Ce ne sont pas nos affaires. »_

_« Et puis, c'est l'occasion d'en apprendre un peu plus sur Victor. »_

_« Vous êtes complètement malades ! Vous ne voyez pas qu'ils vont s'entretuer sur place, si on ne fait rien ?! »_

La voix outrée de la Fille résonna si fort dans son esprit que le changeur d'âme ne put retenir une grimace. De son côté, il aurait bien aimé trouver quelque chose à dire, mais rien ne lui venait, pas la moindre phrase pour détendre l'atmosphère, et il contemplait le reste de la troupe avec l'espoir que l'un d'entre eux trouve un moyen d'arrêter cette tension croissante.

Et puis, un claquement sec résonna contre les murs froids et humides. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Bob, tandis qu'une flammèche à l'apparence innocente s'était manifestée entre les doigts de sa paume droite. Malgré son bras gauche handicapé, Mathieu devait reconnaître qu'il avait de l'allure, sa veste boutonnée par le col faisant office de cape cramoisie dans son dos. Le pyromane arborait un air sérieux qui tranchait avec son naturel jovial, et déclara froidement :

— Vous avez entendu notre troupe, non ? On n'a pas de temps à perdre.

Il agita un instant ses phalanges, faisant danser les flammes qui grandirent légèrement à ce mouvement, sous l'air ébahi de M. Connard et de JDay, dont la bouche ouverte sous le choc témoignait de leur surprise.

— Alors, désolé de vous dire ça, mais si vous refusez de nous laisser passer, on va devoir employer la méthode forte.

_« Il bluffe. »_ trancha aussitôt une voix rauque dans l'esprit du changeur d'âme.

Ce dernier sentit un acquiescement discret dans sa tête, suivi d'un écho nasillard :

_« Il a raison. Bob n'a pas les maîtrises nécessaires de son pouvoir pour risquer un tel mouvement. »_

« Comment tu sais ça, toi ? » demanda brusquement Mathieu, déstabilisé par cette déclaration.

_« Voyons, crois-tu réellement qu'une aptitude comme la sienne est prévisible ? Une fois qu'elles auront quitté son corps, les flammes seront incontrôlables, d'autant plus si son autre bras est inutilisable. Tu n'as pas remarqué à quel point il est réfractaire à l'utilisation du feu sur le navire ? Quelque chose me dit qu'il n'a jamais vraiment appris à se servir de ses pouvoirs, et qu'il ne les maîtrise pas totalement, voire même très peu. »_

_« De plus, il pourrait blesser les gens autours, mais ça reste un détail »_, enchaîna sa facette sombre d'un ton narquois.

Le pirate ignora totalement cette dernière remarque pour se concentrer sur la scène : pour la première fois, Antoine avait bougé, et son regard s'était fait dur, presque autoritaire.

— Doucement. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'employer la force.

Bob baissa lentement sa main, mais la flammèche au creux de celle-ci ne s'éteignit pas. Avant même que quelqu'un ne puisse questionner ce qui se passait, une voix féminine retentit au fond du couloir sombre, les interrompant tous :

— Je peux savoir pourquoi y'a autant de boucan ici ? On doit vous entendre jusqu'à la surface !

Des pas résonnèrent contre les murs froids, se rapprochant de plus en plus, et tous tournèrent la tête pour fixer la silhouette qui arrivait dans le dos de M. Connard. Ce dernier se retourna également pour faire face au nouvel individu, replaçant nerveusement ses lunettes en jetant de temps à autre des coups d'œil discrets à Bob. Ginger et Links avaient froncé les sourcils en même temps d'une gestuelle assez comique, et Victor avait resserré sa prise sur son arme ; quant à JDay, il restait immobile, ses yeux parcourant la place dans l'espoir de trouver un indice sur la situation.

Puis, l'ombre se révéla enfin sous la lumière des torches.

Il s'agissait d'une femme, dont la ceinture était garnie de deux pistolets et d'un sabre fin et élégant, tout comme sa silhouette ; son corset de cuir faisait ressortir sa taille fine, et de longues bottes remontaient jusqu'à ses genoux. Une dague discrète mais pas moins dangereuse était accrochée à une lanière de cuir fixée à sa cuisse droite, et un long manteau rouge dont la traîne arrivait à ses chevilles voltigeait au moindre de ses pas avec une grâce infinie. Ses cheveux roux atteignaient ses épaules, et ses yeux d'un brun vif et intelligent étaient surmontés d'une frange ; quelques tâches de rousseurs parsemaient également ses pommettes, et Mathieu s'arrêta soudainement de la détailler quand il croisa son regard de fer.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel tous s'habituaient à la présence de la nouvelle venue, avant qu'une voix rauque ne retentisse soudainement dans la tête du changeur d'âme.

_« Oh putain, matez-moi cette bonnasse ! »_

Jamais Mathieu n'eut autant envie que sa facette ait une enveloppe corporelle pour la double paire de gifles qu'il eut aussitôt envie de lui infliger. Il soupçonna cependant qu'une autre de ses facettes avait pris les devants, au vu du bruit sourd qui retentit dans un coin de son crâne, suivi d'un « aouch ! » assez satisfaisant – même si quelques injures furent aussi lâchées au passage.

Heureusement, personne ne remarqua sa colère qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas exposer, car la femme reprit subitement :

— Et c'est qui, cette bande de ploucs ?

JDay arbora un sourire, la reconnaissant sûrement, en répondant d'un ton jovial :

— C'est ceux que tu as proposé d'escorter.

La jeune femme haussa élégamment un sourcil :

— Ce sont _eux_, les mis à prix ?

Elle avait l'air assez surprise, au vu de l'incrédulité présente dans sa voix, mais Mathieu ne lui en voulut pas : avec le recul, ils avaient plus l'air de vagabonds des rues que de réels pirates, si Antoine ne portait pas son tricorne caractéristique. Ce dernier s'avança justement jusqu'à elle en lui tendant la main, ignorant complètement M. Connard qui était censé les empêcher de passer – et qui lui fit les yeux ronds quand il lança d'un ton guilleret :

— Enchanté, moi, c'est Antoine ! Je suis le capitaine.

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, il agita l'affiche de sa mise à prix d'un grand sourire. Un silence passa durant lequel elle détailla leur capitaine des pieds à la tête, avant de sourire en acceptant vigoureusement sa poignée de main :

— De même. Moi, c'est Judith.


	18. À l'air libre

_Heh, ça fait longtemps hein ? Désolée pour autant d'attente, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que ce chapitre me prenne autant de temps à écrire. Et pour tout vous dire, je suis assez déçue du rendu final, je le trouve un peu trop "transitif"... Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ^^'_

_Petit aparté : on vient d'atteindre les 100 followers ! Merci beaucoup, et nous sommes à 5 reviews des 300, c'est juste dingue, merci à tous pour votre soutien (j'ai l'impression de me répéter mais WOW j'en reviens toujours pas), et j'espère que la fic continue de vous plaire !_

_Un gros merci également à Bariusagi pour son fanart sur le chapitre 17, "Mise à prix ?!", c'est vraiment grandiose ! (lien sur mon profil)_

_En ce qui concerne les reviews justement : je n'ai malheureusement pas trouvé le temps de me poser pour vous répondre à tous, et je m'en excuse profondément. C'est assez mouvementé en ce moment de mon côté mais sachez que chaque commentaire est un cadeau génial et me remonte incroyablement le moral._

**_Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas bien évidemment, et le dessin de couverture est un cadeau de Nanishimie._**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 | À l'air libre**

Judith se tourna alors vers les deux vagabonds de la Toile, et prononça d'un ton incroyablement froid et amical à la fois :

— J'ai prévenu le Boss, c'est moi qui me charge de ces bras cassés à partir de là. Vous pouvez y aller.

M. Connard ne l'entendait visiblement pas de cette oreille, et afficha une expression outrée derrière ses lunettes teintées :

— Pardon ?! On les laisse partir comme ça, et on reste plantés là comme deux jambons ?

JDay ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'enrager un peu plus : en quelques enjambées, il était au niveau de son camarade et l'empoigna par l'épaule, un grand sourire sur le visage – mais Mathieu remarqua son exaspération dans son regard – tout en ne lâchant pas Judith du regard.

— Bon d'accord, on se revoit plus tard alors !

Puis, d'un air comique comme emprunté à une pièce de théâtre, le vagabond entraîna son coéquipier avec lui pour faire demi-tour, et alors qu'il dépassait la troupe, il continua de parler pour couvrir les protestations de son acolyte :

— Prenez bien soin de vous les gars !

— Mais lâche-moi !

— Eh _Steve_, oublie pas que tu nous en dois une !

— Putain mais je vais te défon-

— Oui, oui, parfaitement, on se reverra la prochaine fois que vous viendrez dans les souterrains !

Judith ne semblait absolument pas étonnée de ce petit manège, à l'inverse de plusieurs membres de l'équipage : Bob restait comiquement figé, sa mâchoire visiblement à deux doigts de tomber sous la surprise, et la petite flammèche dans sa main mourait à cause de son manque d'attention. Links faisait les gros yeux, ne croyant visiblement pas à ce qui arrivait, et Ginger affichait un air mi-figue mi-raisin ; quant à Victor, il restait immobile, apparemment secoué par tout ce qui venait de se passer, et le changeur d'âme pouvait presque voir les souvenirs qu'on lui avait rappelé un peu plus tôt remuer sous ses yeux.

Alors qu'ils atteignaient la porte, les murs résonnant sous leurs paroles confondues, JDay se tourna une dernière fois vers eux, agitant la main comme pour un au revoir :

— Bonne chance pour retrouver les vôtres !

Le vagabond fit passer Connard dans l'entrebâillement, et lança une ultime fois :

— Ça a été sympa de te revoir Vic'… D'une certaine manière.

La porte se referma lourdement sur ses gonds, étouffant les cris derrière son bois massif.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Victor, mais ils furent vite détournés par Judith, qui s'en allait nonchalamment dans le couloir.

— Bon alors les bras cassés, grouillez-vous !

Bien vite, Antoine la rattrapa pour marcher à ses côtés, et Mathieu fit de même, suivi par les quatre autres membres de la troupe.

— Vous faites ça souvent ? demanda subitement Antoine d'un ton guilleret.

— Quoi, servir de guide à des paumés ? C'est pas mon job, non.

— Vous faites quoi alors ? intervint Links, intéressé.

Judith tourna la tête pour lui jeter un coup d'œil, et lui lança un grand sourire :

— Je suis conseillère en suicide.

Mathieu y vit l'opportunité de s'intégrer à la conversation, et s'exclama jovialement :

— Oh, vous aidez les gens à s'en sortir ? C'est très altruiste de votre part !

Elle concéda d'un air imperturbable :

— Moi ? Non, je n'aide pas les gens à s'en sortir ; je les aide à choisir la méthode la mieux adaptée pour mettre fin à leurs jours.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel seuls les bruits des pas marchant sur les dalles humides résonnèrent dans la galerie, et le changeur d'âme crut avoir mal entendu, tout comme ses compagnons, au vu de la question perturbée de Bob :

— Euh… Vous pouvez répéter ?

— Je connais une bonne dizaine de façon de se pendre sans douleur, répondit la jeune guide en marchant la tête haute – avant de la tourner vers le pyromane en haussant un sourcil. À moins que vous ne préfériez vous noyer ? Les sangs chauds comme vous demandent souvent des morts impressionnantes. Ne vous inquiétez pas, généralement, vous vous évanouissez avant de mourir réellement à cause du manque d'air.

Bob blanchit légèrement à la mention de l'eau, et Mathieu sentit un sentiment de malaise désagréable l'envahir jusqu'aux orteils ; mais Judith continua en pointant Victor du doigt, resté à la traîne derrière le groupe :

— Vous, je parie que vous opteriez pour l'exécution par balle. Les dramaturges aiment ça, généralement, ils adorent le sensationnel, les gros « BOOM » et tout le reste.

— Je ne suis pas un dramaturge ! se rebiffa instantanément le pirate en omettant totalement le fait que leur guide venait de lui proposer de se tuer.

Judith sourit et ne daigna même pas lui adresser un regard, comme si elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas vrai.

— Pourquoi vous avez accepté de nous accompagner ? insista Ginger, ne cachant pas qu'elle voulait en savoir plus.

— Parce qu'en échange, le gars qui gère cette partie des réseaux m'offre des papiers d'identité pour m'installer à la surface.

Sa voix n'avait plus rien de joyeux : son ton était sérieux et grave, au vu de l'importance de sa récompense. Antoine hocha la tête, et continua ses questionnements :

— Oh, vous ne vivez pas ici ?

Étrangement, Judith semblait heureuse de répondre aux questions du capitaine, et elle déclara d'un ton conciliant :

— Pas vraiment. J'ai pas d'endroits fixes.

— Vous devez bien avoir des proches, pour revenir à la surface, non ?

Un ange passa, et la voix de leur guide se fit hésitante :

— J'ai… Un garde du corps. Et… Une équipe.

— Oh, ça c'est super classe ! s'exclama Antoine en levant les bras sous l'excitation. Pourquoi ils ne sont pas avec vous ? J'suis sûr qu'on pourrait s'entendre !

Mathieu sourit face à l'engouement de son capitaine, mais reprit une expression sceptique quand il vit les traits contrits de Judith, qui esquiva adroitement la question :

— Assez parlé de moi. À mon tour de poser les questions.

Elle se tourna brusquement vers le chef du groupe, faisant voltiger le manteau dans son dos.

— Vous vous rendez où, exactement ?

— À Rennes.

Le changeur d'âme tourna vivement la tête vers le navigateur de l'équipe, surpris par son intervention. Le reste de l'équipe en était tout aussi étonné, et Ginger laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise :

— Comment ça ?

Links gardait une expression fixe, concentrée sur son but, celle que Mathieu avait souvent vue lorsqu'il examinait la carte volée sur l'Axolot.

— C'est assez loin pour que la Marine ne puisse pas pister notre trace, et le port de Saint-Malo n'est qu'à une demi-journée de marche : ça nous permettra de fuir rapidement pour retrouver les autres.

— J'suis d'accord avec ça, déclara tranquillement Antoine comme s'il n'était pas dérangé le moins du monde que le cartographe ait trouvé une solution aussi soudainement.

Judith les observa d'un air déstabilisé, et lança d'un ton découragé :

— Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne préférez pas vous pendre ?

Mathieu se retint de pouffer, amusé par la sincérité dans la voix de leur guide, tandis que certaines voix se manifestaient pour commenter la situation :

_« C'est un peu loin, non ? »_

_« Un peu de marche, c'est pas si terrible, enfin ! »_

_« Notre guide n'a pas vraiment l'air enjouée par cette perspective. »_

— Tu es sûr de pouvoir prévenir les autres de nous rejoindre là-bas ? demanda Ginger en jetant un coup d'œil au navigateur.

— Ne t'en fais pas, répliqua celui-ci avec un petit sourire fier de sa personne.

La manieuse de la hache hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle lui faisait confiance, et pour la première fois, une voix grave se manifesta d'elle-même depuis l'arrière du groupe :

— Vous nous amenez où, exactement ? J'me rappelle pas être venu ici avant, déclara Victor d'un air suspicieux.

Judith lui lança un regard mesquin, et répondit sans se démonter :

— D'après ce que je sais, cela fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu ici, alors cela me paraît normal que tu aies oublié quelques passages.

Puis comme pour souligner son dernier mot, leur guide s'arrêta brutalement dans le couloir, stoppant les autres dans leur marche, et passa sa main sur le mur à sa gauche. Ses doigts passèrent sur les pierres avant d'en agripper une en particulier, pour la pousser vers la gauche avec une facilité étonnante ; un pan de la cloison suivit aussitôt, révélant un trou béant menant sur un nouveau couloir bien plus sombre. La jeune femme se saisit de l'une des torches fixée sur les roches afin de leur éclairer le chemin, et s'écarta pour les laisser passer.

Si la plupart d'entre eux était complètement fascinée par le passage secret qui venait de s'ouvrir sous leurs yeux, Mathieu remarqua l'air outré de Victor, qui semblait à deux doigts de persifler quelque chose mais qui se retenait au vu de ses poings serrés. Le changeur d'âme suivit le reste de la troupe, posant un pied à l'intérieur du corridor en même temps qu'Antoine, et il entendit Judith refermer le sésame derrière eux avec un bruit sourd. Puis, elle repassa devant eux pour mener la marche, et déclara d'un ton léger :

— On devrait bientôt sortir des fondations de la ville, et à partir de là, on pourra revoir le soleil.

Le pirate aux multiples facettes nota du coin de l'œil que Bob avait discrètement rallumé une flammèche sur son index droit pour s'éclairer lui-même, apparemment méfiant de leur meneuse, sous l'air réprobateur de Links à sa gauche. Il entendit également Victor grommeler des mots qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir, et il s'en détourna pour se plonger dans ses propres pensées agitées.

_« Donc, on fait quoi maintenant ? On la suit _vraiment_ ? » _lança un timbre rauque d'un air dédaigneux.

_« T'as une meilleure idée, peut-être ? »_ cingla la Fille que Mathieu pouvait presque voir furieusement poser ses poings sur ses hanches.

_« Je trouve qu'on fait confiance à beaucoup trop de gens en ce moment. »_

_« Ah mais c'est vrai ça, c'est _tellement_ dommage qu'on arrive enfin à s'ouvrir aux autres ! »_

_« S'il vous plaît… Vous battez pas… »_

_« Le petit a raison, gros. Arrêtez d'vous embrouiller pour des broutilles, ça sert à rien… »_

_« Toi le pacifique, on t'a rien demandé. »_

_« En attendant, il a raison, nous affronter sur ce genre de sujet ne sert strictement à rien sinon perturber notre envelopper et nous désorganiser un peu plus. »_

_« C'est lui qui a commencé ! »_

_« Au fait, elle est où, la boule de poils ? »_

La question de sa facette sombre eut au moins le mérite de calmer ses personnalités, qui se turent d'un même accord. Mathieu esquissa une grimace, se rappelant ce qu'il s'était passé avec le Primitif, et tenta malgré tout de ne pas laisser transparaître son malaise aux yeux de son équipage.

« Euh… À propos de ça… »

Un « hum ? » commun d'étonnement retentit dans son esprit, comme pour l'inciter à continuer au vu de son intervention. Gêné, le changeur d'âme se mordit la langue tout en lâchant d'une voix intérieure qu'il savait pitoyable :

« … Je crois qu'il me boude… Pour l'avoir, euh… Renvoyé alors qu'on cohabitait ? »

Un silence accueillit sa révélation.

Et puis, Mathieu crut entendre un gloussement. Ce fut très léger, de ces ricanements qu'on s'efforçait de cacher en mettant une main devant sa bouche, mais il était bien là, et le pirate l'entendait désormais très clairement dans sa tête.

Petit à petit, le bruit étouffé se transforma en un éclat de rire sincère, qui fut rejoint par d'autres, et bientôt, tout son esprit fut envahi d'un fou-rire communicatif qu'il eut du mal à ne pas exprimer à son tour, se contentant d'afficher un petit sourire nerveux pour ne pas attirer les soupçons.

Pendant près d'une minute, les facettes hurlèrent sans retenu leur hilarité, et le changeur d'âme sentait que derrière les rires se cachait une autre voix, qui grommelait à voix basse un peu comme Victor à l'arrière de la troupe, et qui les interrompit brutalement quand elle vit qu'ils ne cessaient pas leur joyeux remue-ménage :

_« Non mais c'est bon, vous avez fini là ?! »_

_« Allons donc, boule de poils, ne soit pas si rabat-joie! » _répondit narquoisement une voix rauque.

_« Tu vas pas nous bouder à nous aussi, hein ? » _demanda le Gamin d'un ton concerné mais à la fois légèrement moqueur tout en se retenant de pouffer à nouveau.

_« Fermez là ! » _persifla-t-il d'une voix blessée.

_« Oooh, tu ne serais pas vexé, par hasard ? »_

_« On verra qui sera vexé quand je balancerais mon poing dans ta g- »_

_« Taisez-vous ! »_

La voix sèche du Rationnel rétablit brutalement le silence. Ils n'étaient pas ainsi habitués à le voir s'énerver, Mathieu le premier, et le pirate comprit pourquoi quand il vit qu'Antoine, devant lui, s'était brutalement arrêté. Il ne se stoppa que de peu pour éviter la collision avec son capitaine, et félicita intérieurement sa facette érudite pour l'avoir prévenu à temps – un peu plus, et il se ridiculisait devant toute la troupe.

— On y est, déclara Judith que le changeur d'âme aperçut, postée à côté d'une échelle menant vers une trappe au-dessus de leurs têtes. Cependant, y'a quelque chose qu'on doit mettre au point avant de sortir.

Elle se tourna vers eux, et les pointa sévèrement du doigt :

— Vous suivez le rythme dès que l'on sort. On ne doit pas nous voir auprès de ce passage longtemps. Et seulement, _seulement_ quand je vous l'aurais ordonné, on pourra s'arrêter. C'est compris ?

— Oui, chef, répondit ironiquement Victor, railleur au possible.

— Tu passeras en dernier, fit-elle d'un ton tout aussi dédaigneux en commençant à grimper les barreaux.

Elle fut suivie par Antoine, et quand elle ouvrit la trappe, un brusque filet de lumière inonda le couloir sombre, accompagné de bruits appartenant à la surface ; Mathieu ressentit une joie immense rien qu'en entendant le chant matinal des oiseaux, et au vu du sourire de Ginger et du soulagement de Bob, il n'était pas le seul.

Leur capitaine disparut au-dehors, Links sur ses talons, et Mathieu passa en avant-dernier, juste avant Victor qui grommelait toujours dans sa barbe.

Quand il posa un pied au sol et que le vent caressa son visage, le premier geste du changeur d'âme fut de prendre une grande inspiration, appréciant l'air frais du matin, pour finir par se reprendre et s'élancer derrière Ginger qui était montée avant lui – déjà, elle se précipitait dans les rues qui les entouraient.

— Ah, merde ! jura une voix derrière lui.

En se retournant, il vit Victor, qui essayait tant bien que mal de déplacer la trappe pour la remettre à son emplacement initial sans succès. Il s'agissait d'un couvercle en pierre qui passait inaperçu dans l'endroit pavé de la ville, mais apparemment, le pirate aux colts avait quelques difficultés à le replacer.

_« Sérieusement, tu ne vas pas- »_

Sans hésiter, le changeur d'âme revint en arrière, sous l'air surpris de son camarade :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous, t'es censé suivre les autres !

— Je vais pas te laisser derrière ! rétorqua-t-il en s'agenouillant pour soulever la plaque avec son ami.

En effet, il constata que la trappe était bien plus lourde que ce qu'elle laissait paraître, et pendant un moment, le pirate se demanda comment Judith avait-elle réussi à la soulever sans aucun problème. À force d'efforts conjugués, le couvercle bougea lentement, pour finalement revenir à sa place initiale sous leurs soupirs soulagés.

Victor lui lança un regard hébété alors qu'ils se relevaient, mais il ne prit pas le temps de s'en inquiéter : il s'élança vers la forêt de toutes ses forces, bien vite suivi par son camarade, en espérant pouvoir retrouver la trace de leur troupe sans trop de difficultés.

À peine entraient-ils sous le couvert des arbres que déjà, des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre dans les rues derrière eux – s'il avait laissé Victor, nul doute qu'il se serait fait prendre – et alors qu'ils dépassaient deux bosquets de mûres sauvages, le changeur d'âme remarqua un éclat roux à travers les branches qui commençaient à reprendre leurs feuilles. Il redoubla de vitesse, et en quelques instants, il rejoignait Ginger qui lui lança un drôle de regard sans cesser de courir :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— J'admire la nature ! répondit-il avec un grand sourire sans détourner le regard. Les fleurs qui poussent, tu trouves pas ça beau ?

L'air amusé de sa camarade lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'insisterait pas plus que ça, et juste pour rire, il jeta un coup d'œil à celui qui était à quelques mètres d'eux :

— Et toi Victor, tu aimes les fleurs ? Je suis sûr qu'une couronne t'irait bien !

La tête que fit son coéquipier valut tout l'or du monde, et encore plus quand celui-ci accéléra en espérant arriver à sa hauteur tout en se penchant pour arracher l'herbe à sa portée :

— Tu vas voir si j'aime les fleurs, la bleusaille, lança-t-il d'un ton funeste.

Mathieu courut très vite.

Si vite, qu'il dépassa Ginger et arriva au niveau de Bob en quelques secondes à peine, l'écho des pas de Victor derrière lui faisant pousser des ailes. Le pyromane lui jeta un drôle de regard avant de manquer de trébucher lorsqu'il vit l'air enragé du pirate au colt juste derrière lui, et les observa le devancer sans rien dire ; cependant, Mathieu sut qu'il arrivait au terme quand il aperçut Judith et Antoine, postés sous un vieux chêne.

Il s'arrêta en même temps que son poursuivant sous le regard jaugeur de leur guide, qui haussa un sourcil en les voyant reprendre leur souffle de concert :

— Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? Et… Pourquoi tu as un bouquet de fleur à la main ?

Le changeur d'âme baissa les yeux pour constater que ce qu'il avait pris pour de l'herbe dans les doigts du pirate aux colts était en fait une gerbe de pâquerettes, que Victor s'empressa de jeter par-dessus son épaule. Ironiquement, l'une de celle-ci s'accrocha sur sa veste, mais il ne le remarqua pas – Antoine, par contre, se retint de pouffer.

— Bon, élucida Judith en voyant que tout le monde était présent, vous êtes tous là, parfait. J'espère que vous avez de l'argent pour le voyage, parce que ça va bien nous prendre trois jours pour arriver jusqu'à Rennes.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Links, qui haussa les épaules avant de plonger la main dans sa besace pour sortir sa bourse :

— Je ne sais pas vraiment si on aura de quoi assurer trois jours… lança-t-il pensivement en comptant la monnaie.

Mathieu repensa brièvement à l'argent que lui avait donné la poissonnière, et instinctivement, il fit tourner la pièce d'or encore dans sa poche entre ses doigts.

— On n'aura qu'à chasser, proposa Bob.

— Ces terres ne nous appartiennent pas, répondit Judith en croisant les bras. C'est illégal.

— Je sais pas si on peut encore se considérer légaux en étant pirates, rétorqua Victor avec un rictus.

Antoine intervint alors, affichant un grand sourire comme à son habitude :

— Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ? En route !


	19. Les Bras Cassés

_Si je vous dis "perroquet", vous êtes hypés ? Bien sûr que vous l'êtes. NE MENTEZ PAS._

_Bonjour la populasse, c'est Kali pour un nouveau chapitre de LPDCN que j'aime beaucoup parce que je me suis bien éclatée à l'écrire, et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous ! Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews, elles sont juste adorables... Et je suis plus motivée que jamais à arriver à la partie de cette histoire que je meurs d'envie d'écrire et qui devrait arriver dans une dizaine de chapitres environ \o/_

_Merci à Merle pour sa review anonyme :D_

**_Disclaimer : bien évidemment les personnages cités ne m'appartiennent pas, et la couverture non plus, qui est un cadeau de Nanishimie._**

_Enjoy, et n'oubliez pas la review !_

* * *

**Chapitre 19 | Les Bras Cassés**

— Je prends le premier tour de garde ! s'exclama Bob d'un ton radieux.

Le pyromane s'assit joyeusement à côté du feu de camp, la lumière émise par les flammes projetant un halo de couleurs chaleureuses sur son manteau pourpre. Judith haussa les épaules, apparemment amusée de son enthousiasme, et se leva pour aller faire un tour non loin. Links esquissa un sourire avant de rabattre son tricorne sur sa tête, les mains derrière la nuque, dans une position indiquant qu'il était prêt à piquer un somme, et Ginger déposa sa hache à ses côtés avec précaution.

Mathieu laissa son regard errer dans les flammes, captivé par les paillettes rouge et or qui s'en échappaient à l'instar de ses propres pensées tournoyantes dans sa tête. La journée avait été rude ; ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés une seule fois, et leur navigateur n'avait sorti que quelques provisions de sa sacoche en route – sans plus. La nuit tombait déjà, quand bien même les journées se rallongeaient avec l'approche du printemps, et la petite troupe avait installé son camp à l'orée d'une forêt, après que Victor ait réussi à toucher un faisan d'une balle experte.

Ce dernier était en face du changeur d'âme, de l'autre côté du feu, entre Links et Ginger, et n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis que le bivouac avait été mis en place. Le pirate aux colts observait le reste de son os de volaille avec lassitude, et une étrange lueur voltigeait dans ses yeux. Il ne disait rien, mais Mathieu le soupçonnait que trop de repenser aux rencontres faites dans les souterrains, et mille et une questions s'agitaient dans sa tête en y songeant. Que s'était-il passé entre lui et le frère de Yéyé, pour qu'il lui fasse aussi peu confiance ? Et pourquoi tous les gens de la Toile qu'ils avaient rencontré semblaient le connaître, de près ou de loin ?

Antoine était à sa droite, et balança avec nonchalance son os de cuisse dans le brasier, s'attirant un regard contrit de Bob quand son geste perturba les flammes. Le capitaine jeta un coup d'œil à leur guide qui s'était enfoncée un peu plus loin sous les arbres, avant de discrètement sortir un parchemin d'une des poches intérieures de son manteau. Par-dessus son épaule, Mathieu reconnut l'avis de recherche qui les avait poussés à décamper, et une fois de plus, il s'extasia sur la mise à prix de son coéquipier.

— Sacré pactole, hein ? demanda le capitaine d'un ton étrangement calme.

Le changeur d'âme cilla en constatant qu'il venait inconsciemment de citer les mêmes mots que sa facette sombre auparavant, et mit un temps avant de répondre :

— En effet…

— J'aurais jamais cru que poursuivre mes rêves vaudrait ma tête sur une affiche, continua le pirate en chef avec un sourire presque mélancolique. Mais, au moins…

Il chercha quelque chose d'autre dans sa veste, et à la lueur du feu, Mathieu distingua un papyrus qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais revoir. Un frisson remonta le long de son échine, et la culpabilité l'envahit aussitôt.

— … Ça en vaut la peine ! lança fièrement Antoine en contemplant la carte avec une dévotion intense.

La dernière recrue remarqua le tressaillement de Victor en face, qui fit mine de continuer d'observer les flammes sans rien dire, ainsi que l'air soudainement sombre de Bob, qui se renfonça dans le col de sa veste. Ginger et Links semblaient s'être déjà endormis, et ce fut Judith qui brisa la tension en revenant près du feu de camp pour s'installer à sa gauche.

Leur guide ramena ses cheveux flamboyants en arrière, et jeta un rapide coup d'œil curieux à leur capitaine avant de pousser un long soupir :

— D'après votre pote, on en a pour trois jours de marche, alors j'espère que vous arriverez à tenir le coup. J'veux pas qu'on s'arrête pour rien, et plus vite on y sera, plus vite j'obtiendrais mes papiers d'identité, d'accord ?

— Je comprends, acquiesça Antoine en hochant la tête.

Il rangea les deux parchemins dans son manteau, et ajouta d'un ton conciliant :

— On ne vous ralentira pas. Et puis, il faut aussi qu'on retrouve notre troupe !

— Pas besoin de me vouvoyer.

Judith esquissa un sourire étrangement tendre, et ajouta en contemplant tristement le feu pendant un instant :

— J'ai jamais vraiment aimé les politesses. Et pourtant, j'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'on me vouvoyait… Mais pas besoin de ce genre de manières avec moi.

— Votre équipe vous vouvoie ? demanda innocemment Bob sans quitter son élément des yeux.

La question sembla déstabiliser leur guide, qui cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se reprendre :

— Oh… Eh bien… Oui… ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, comme si elle-même n'était pas sûre de sa réponse, avant de continuer en se reprenant brusquement :

— Mais, ça a toujours été comme ça entre nous…

Un silence flotta, et Mathieu aurait juré que Victor accusait mentalement l'hésitation de Judith, quand bien même son regard n'avait pas bougé.

— Pas de vouvoiements, alors, déclara Antoine en souriant doucement à son tour.

— Pas de vouvoiements, répéta-t-elle en croisant son regard.

Un autre ange passa, et finalement, leur guide reprit la parole, un peu plus assurée :

— Et vous ? Un tel équipage de bras cassés, ça doit bien avoir une histoire.

À ces mots, Mathieu sourit. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais la mention de leur troupe le réchauffa intérieurement, et un sentiment de fierté s'empara de son cœur quand Antoine répondit avec tout autant de ferveur :

— On est là pour retrouver les autres membres de notre groupe. On a été séparé à cause de la Marine. Mais, grâce à toi et tous les autres de la Toile, ça devrait nous prendre beaucoup moins de temps !

— Je vois. Des antécédents ?

— À part des pillages pour survivre ? suggéra leur capitaine.

— Un bateau de la Marine, déclara soudainement Bob en affichant un petit sourire.

Pour la première fois, le pyromane avait détourné le regard du feu de camp, et regardait Judith avec une sincérité étonnante dans ses yeux. Cette dernière haussa un sourcil, apparemment impressionnée :

— Un vol de bateau ? Pas étonnant qu'on vous recherche autant.

— Oh non, explicita précipitamment le pirate enflammé. Une _destruction_ de bateau. Avec un boulet de canon. Et… Un peu hasardeuse.

Un silence passa, presque comique, et Mathieu observa les yeux de leur guide s'écarquiller avec un petit sourire. En face, il vit Victor esquisser un léger rictus, et Antoine fit de même, une lueur réjouie dans le regard.

— … Ah oui, quand même, finit-elle par souffler, ébahie.

Sans prévenir, le changeur d'âme se mit à rire, se retenant de son mieux pour éviter de réveiller les autres, étant sincèrement amusé par l'attitude de Judith ; au bout de quelques secondes, alors que son hilarité s'était tarie, elle en profita pour enchaîner :

— Au fait, je ne vous ai pas vraiment demandé comme vous vous appelez.

— Moi c'est Bob, répondit le susnommé en agitant la main d'un air amical.

— Victor, grommela une voix à contrecœur dans son coin.

— Et eux, c'est Ginger et Alexis, ajouta Antoine en faisant un signe de tête pour les désigner.

Ne restait plus que la dernière recrue, qui tendit maladroitement la main à Judith située à sa gauche :

— Je m'appelle Mathieu, lança-t-il alors qu'elle lui rendait sa poignée de main.

— Très bien, les Bras Cassés. Au moins je connais vos noms… C'est déjà ça.

Elle laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres, et son regard se perdit un instant dans le feu de camp, comme en écho au méli-mélo de ses pensées.

— Vous êtes vraiment de drôles de pirates…

— Si vous le dites, répondit Bob en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Le pyromane tendit soudainement la main dans les flammes, et Mathieu l'observa retirer son bras avec une flammèche se recueillant au creux de sa paume, brûlant comme si de rien n'était. Il la manipula innocemment sous le regard des autres, s'amusant à faire passer le feu sur chacun de ses doigts en les repliant au fur et à mesure, avant de l'éteindre d'un coup sec en refermant le poing. Même après des semaines de cohabitation, le changeur d'âme était toujours aussi captivé par ce qu'il considérait comme un don du ciel pour son camarade. Judith ne commenta pas l'action, l'ayant déjà vu user de ses pouvoirs pour allumer leur bivouac quelques heures auparavant, et Victor finit par leur tourner le dos pour se coucher.

— Réveille-moi pour le deuxième tour, se contenta-t-elle de dire avant de s'allonger à son tour en refermant son manteau rouge sur elle-même en guise de couverture.

Comprenant que la discussion était close, Mathieu s'étira à son tour, et Antoine fit de même quelques minutes plus tard. Ne restait plus que Bob, jouant encore un peu avec le feu pour son tour de garde.

Et le changeur d'âme continuait de faire rouler la pièce d'Anne dans sa main avant de s'endormir.

* * *

— François, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?!

Il ne savait pas. C'était la réponse la plus honnête qu'il pouvait fournir, et pourtant, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la formuler. Ce n'était pas ce qu'Antoine aurait fait, ce n'était pas ce qu'un capitaine craignant pour son équipage aurait fait.

François releva la tête pour contempler avec horreur les bateaux de la Marine qui s'étaient engagés dans le port, que tous pouvaient voir d'ici ; le Vol-au-Vent était amarré dans la crique d'un îlot à quelques lieus de là, mais s'ils ne faisaient rien, nul doute qu'on ne tarderait pas à les repérer. Antoine et le reste de la troupe n'étaient pas revenus, même après quelques heures, et l'équipage commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter : non seulement ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle, mais en plus, la milice se dirigeait vers Nantes !

Alors, il hurla fermement sur le pont :

— On largue les amarres, et on s'en va ! Profitez du vent pour nous éloigner des côtes !

Le groupe lui répondit par l'affirmative ; et aussitôt, ce fut une cacophonie sur le pont, chacun se précipitant sur l'ancre, les cordages ou les voiles en vociférant. Le Fossoyeur contempla la scène en raffermissant malgré lui sa prise sur le manche de sa pelle, et il sentit Tim à ses côtés se crisper :

— Où est-ce qu'on va ?

La question le fit ciller. Encore une fois, il ne savait pas.

Pouvait-il seulement dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment sans passer pour un lâche ? Le pirate au visage de suie pensa un instant à Antoine, qui devait encaisser cette responsabilité chaque jour sans flancher, et il se sentit pathétique. Il n'était pas capable de mentir dans un moment pareil, tout le monde attendait des ordres de sa part, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les décevoir… Il voyait déjà les moqueries de Victor s'il avait été là, et cette pensée le fit se ressaisir.

— Loin d'ici, et c'est le plus important, répondit-il à son ami en s'avançant à la proue.

De là, il vit un peu mieux les silhouettes des caravelles s'éloigner dans l'embouchure de la Loire, pour remonter jusqu'au port de Nantes, et il constata également qu'ils viraient déjà de bord. Dans son dos, il entendait les ordres que les autres se jetaient à la figure sans considération, dans le désordre cacophonique qui les caractérisait, et soudain, une idée surgit au beau milieu de ses pensées agitées.

Le Fossoyeur se retourna d'un coup, et lança à Tim d'un ton confiant :

— Surveille la trajectoire du navire ! Il ne faut pas que la Marine nous aperçoive !

Il n'attendit pas la réponse du porteur de l'épée convoitée, et se dirigea en coup de vent vers le mât principal, juste avant les cabines. Avec soulagement, il vit celle qu'il cherchait accompagnée de ses deux éternels compagnons masculins, et l'interpella en levant la main :

— J'ai besoin de toi !

Charlie tourna la tête vers lui en haussant les sourcils, en même temps que Léo et Benjamin qui suivirent son regard. Surprise, elle répondit d'un ton maladroit :

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Suis-moi, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides !

Il n'avait pas le temps d'expliquer son plan ; son cerveau était trop en surchauffe sur le pont pour qu'il puisse se poser, et c'est pourquoi il n'attendit pas la réponse de Charlie, et s'élança à nouveau vers l'avant du navire, son manteau noir et légèrement rapiécé claquant dans son dos tandis que les regards de l'équipage le suivaient sans interrompre sa course.

En un instant, il avait disparu sous la trappe, se coupant de tout tintamarre extérieur, et dévalait les marches de l'escalier menant au bureau d'Antoine quatre à quatre. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit des pas légers emprunter le même chemin que lui, et Charlie apparut dans la pièce alors qu'il cherchait frénétiquement un parchemin sur lequel il pourrait écrire. Il trouva son bonheur plié entre deux manuscrits, et s'affala sur la chaise derrière le pupitre en saisissant précipitamment la bouteille d'encre pour la déboucher.

— François, qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ?! s'exclama la jeune cartographe d'un ton affolé.

Il fit un geste impatient de la main, l'encourageant à s'asseoir en face de lui, mais la jeune femme ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. À la place, elle éclata bruyamment ses paumes sur le bureau, le faisant sursauter, et il releva le regard pour croiser deux yeux animés par ce qui semblait être un courant électrique furieux.

— J'exige des réponses !

Le Fossoyeur fut coupé dans son élan de frénésie. Réalisant qu'il était un peu trop à cran, il se força à se détendre, et afficha un air penaud :

— Pardon, mais c'est vraiment urgent ! Y a-t-il un langage crypté que seuls les cartographes connaissent ?

— Pourquoi diable une question pareille ?! rétorqua l'apprentie.

Son visage affichait une expression d'angoisse, de colère et de stupéfaction mélangées qui aurait pu être comique si la situation n'était pas critique. Prenant une grande inspiration, François renforça la prise sur la plume qu'il venait de saisir de sa main droite, ne lâchant pas sa pelle de l'autre, et s'arrêta juste à temps pour ne pas la tremper dans l'encre.

— On ne peut pas retrouver les autres si on ne sait pas où ils comptent aller. Il va falloir qu'on les contacte par nos propres moyens, mais on ne peut pas se permettre d'écrire à cœur ouvert au cas où notre lettre se ferait intercepter… Donc, y a-t-il un moyen d'écrire en langage codé ? Il doit bien y avoir une manière d'écrire discrète !

Face à lui, Charlie fronça les sourcils, cherchant probablement un code qu'elle aurait pu apprendre aux côtés de Links. Puis, elle finit par lâcher d'un ton affligé :

— Je suis désolé, mais je ne vois aucun moyen… Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un cryptage commun aux cartographes, voire même aux pirates…

Déçu, François laissa échapper un juron, hésitant à reposer la plume là où il l'avait trouvée, avant de se faire brutalement arrêter par une exclamation :

— Attends ! J'ai peut-être une idée…

Charlie afficha un sourire, et s'empara du parchemin tout en sortant sa propre plume de la poche de sa veste :

— Je ne suis pas sûre que ça marche, mais ça vaut au moins le coup d'essayer !

Elle se pencha sur son œuvre et trempa la pointe de son outil dans l'encre, se mettant à ébaucher plusieurs lignes d'un coup de main expert, et le pirate à la pelle l'observa faire sans un mot, attendant le résultat final.

La jeune cartographe finit par lui retourner le papyrus, et il y jeta un coup d'œil perplexe.

Il distingua une pointe dont la forme lui rappela vaguement quelque chose, ainsi qu'une croix située au beau milieu du dessin, non loin de la limite du trait. Voyant qu'il n'y comprenait pas grand-chose, Charlie explicita :

— Ça, c'est le Nord-Est de la France, et la croix, c'est Nantes, d'accord ? Je n'ai pas indiqué notre position, mais nous, on est à peu près par-là, continua-t-elle en désignant du doigt un endroit du plan. Nous envoyons cette carte aux autres, et ils n'auront qu'à marquer leur destination sur le papier ! Si la Marine tombe dessus, elle ne pourra même pas savoir ce que les points représentent, et dans le pire des cas, elle se creusera la tête pendant des jours pour savoir ce que ça veut dire – et là, on aura gagné du temps.

Ébahi, François releva la tête, et son regard voyagea plusieurs fois entre la disciple et son invention, avant d'afficher un large sourire :

— C'est du génie, souffla-t-il, sincèrement impressionné.

Le compliment fit rougir l'intéressée, qui se rebiffa aussitôt :

— Pas vraiment, n'importe qui aurait pu penser à ça…

— Non, n'importe qui n'aurait pas pu le faire ! insista-t-il en prenant la carte dans ses mains pour la brandir dans un élan de joie.

Il prit la plume d'Antoine pour la tremper à son tour dans l'encrier, et se pencha sur le parchemin :

— Il nous suffit juste d'ajouter les consignes – doués comme ils sont, ils seraient capables de passer à côté du message, lança-t-il avec un sourire.

Un rire résonna à ses oreilles, gonflant son cœur de joie quand il sentit qu'enfin, il jouait pleinement le rôle qui lui incombait. Il n'était pas inutile, et cette initiative leur permettrait de recevoir des nouvelles des autres !

Il écrivit avec le plus grand soin, prenant garde à ne pas casser la plume en appuyant trop fort dessus dans sa précipitation, tout en regardant une dernière fois le plan.

Sans vraiment qu'il n'y prenne garde, la réalisation l'atteignit plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait vu. Pas étonnant que ce dessin lui ait paru familier ; non, parce qu'il l'avait déjà vu dans un livre, il y a longtemps. Dans un de _ses_ livres. Quand il était encore question de voyages autour du monde, et pas de s'engager dans la Marine…

Il cilla, et vit que Charlie l'avait remarqué. Celle-ci, pensant bien faire, s'avança, un air inquiété sur le visage :

— Tu veux que je te relise ?

Il leva le regard et afficha un pauvre sourire de façade, cachant son souvenir douloureux comme il le pouvait :

— Non, ne t'en fais pas, je sais…

… Écrire. Oui, il savait écrire. Peu de gens le savait, et il ne s'en offusquait pas vraiment. Ses parents ne s'étaient pas préoccupés de lui offrir une éducation : à quoi cela lui servirait-il, à lui, fils de paysan ? Non, il n'était pas né pour apprendre les lettres et à vrai dire, il n'en avait pas été rebuté.

C'était uniquement _lui_, qui avait daigné lui apprendre à lire et écrire.

C'était _lui_ qui avait voulu lui enseigner. _Lui_, toujours fourré dans ses bouquins et ses rêves à longueur de journée, la tête pleine de légendes et de mystères qu'_il_ voulait résoudre.

_Lui_, qui l'avait laissé derrière sans aucune considération, qui s'était embarqué sur un bateau sans un regard en arrière.

_« Tu me promets que tu ne me laisseras pas, hein ?_

— _Comment ces sornettes peuvent-elles te venir à l'esprit ? Bien sûr que non !_

— _Jamais séparés ?_

— _Jamais séparés ! »_

François serra inconsciemment les dents, la voix de deux gamins naïfs lui revenant brutalement en tête, et il ré-enroula le parchemin en tremblant légèrement des mains. Charlie sembla le remarquer, mais elle ne dit rien – et le pirate apprécia le geste.

— Mais, j'y pense… chuchota-t-elle d'un ton penseur. Comment vas-tu faire, pour leur envoyer ?

Cette question réussit à chasser ses pensées misérables, et pour la première fois, un sourire sincère illumina son visage :

— Tada ! s'exclama-t-il en désignant le perchoir à sa droite.

Le regard de la jeune cartographe suivit son doigt, et ses traits s'éclairèrent quand elle vit le perroquet de Links qui les observait depuis le début en silence, un éclat mauvais dans ses pupilles. Le volatile ébouriffa soudainement ses plumes, comme s'il était conscient d'être le centre de l'attention, et le Fossoyeur s'en approcha, confiant :

— On a juste besoin de lui faire porter la lettre jusqu'aux autres, et- aïe !

Il retira violemment sa main qu'il tendait pour caresser l'oiseau, celui-ci venant de le mordre férocement et presque jusqu'au sang. Avec stupeur, il vit l'animal renfoncer son cou, et lui lancer un coup d'œil encore plus méchant que tout à l'heure.

— Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?! demanda-t-il, sonné qu'une bête puisse être aussi agressive.

— Je ne sais pas, quand ça lui arrive, il n'y a que Links pour le raisonner, expliqua Charlie d'un air embêté. Je crois que la dernière fois, il l'a carrément frappé à l'aide d'un livre…

La dernière phrase le fit écarquiller des yeux, et il observa avec incrédulité le perroquet qui les empêchait d'accéder à leur quête.

— C'est une blague ? demanda-t-il d'un ton éberlué.

— J'ai peut-être une idée, répondit-elle avant de remonter les escaliers quatre à quatre.

François entendit la trappe se soulever et se refermer, et un silence de plomb régna alors dans le bureau. L'oiseau le regardait en chien de faïence, et il se secoua une nouvelle fois avant que le pirate à la pelle ne lâche un grognement :

— Oiseau de malheur…

— Stupide !

La réponse le fit brutalement sursauter, et le manche de son outil claqua contre le plancher en se reposant dessus. Médusé, il contempla le volatile jaune et vert qui venait de lui parler, et bégaya faiblement :

— Pardon ?

— Stupide pirrrrrate ! roucoula le perroquet en ne le lâchant pas des yeux. Stupide !

Jamais, depuis son arrivée sur le Vol-au-Vent, il n'avait entendu l'animal parler. Et ce dernier continuait de plus belle, déployant ses ailes de chaque côté de son corps et en les agitant d'un air énervé :

— Stupide, stupide, stupide ! Pirrrrate à la pelle ! Stupide !

Si la surprise était de taille chez François, elle laissa bien vite place à la colère quand celui-ci réalisa qu'on l'insultait, et sans peur de représailles par ailleurs. Bafoué dans son honneur – il ne se laisserait pas insulter par un perroquet, foi de pirate – il se releva pour avancer d'un pas menaçant vers le perchoir, le visage sombre :

— Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?!

— Pirrrrate à la pelle ! Trrrrrès abrrrruti ! Touuuujours dans les ennuis ! Stupide, stupide ! réitéra l'oiseau en battant bruyamment des ailes.

— Répète un peu si tu l'oses ! s'emporta-t-il en levant soudainement sa pelle, résistant très mal à l'envie de lui fendre le crâne.

— Des secrrrrrets ! insista son opposant ailé en le regardant méchamment. Sombrrrres secrrrrets ! Équipage hypocrrrrrite ! Pirrrates imbéciles ! Stupide, stupide !

— Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?!

Le pirate au visage de suie fronça les sourcils, soudainement déstabilisé par les paroles du volatile enragé.

— Parle, pauvre piaf ! menaça-t-il en levant sa pelle un peu plus haut, signe significatif de son envie de l'encastrer dans le mur.

Un silence passa, et le perroquet rangea subitement ses ailes tout en se rebiffant. Un instant, François crut qu'il s'était ironiquement tu, et il raffermit sa prise sur le manche de son arme avant de lentement la reposer. Un tic nerveux agitait son œil droit, et il se sentait fou à l'idée de savoir qu'un simple animal le narguait ainsi.

— … Débile, lâcha discrètement l'oiseau en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

C'en fut trop. François leva frénétiquement sa pelle, prêt à en découdre, et fixa son ennemi rageusement avant de lui porter le coup fatal.

— François, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! demanda une voix angoissée dans son dos.

Le Fossoyeur se retourna, pris en flagrant délit, et se figea soudainement en voyant Charlie et Benjamin l'observer – suspicieusement pour l'un, et d'un air déconcerté pour l'autre. Le plus jeune du Trium Verat continua dans le ton inquiet de sa camarade, ses traits formant une expression qui aurait pu être comique hors-contexte :

— Charlie m'a dit que vous aviez un problème avec lui… ?

Il pointa du doigt la sale bête qui s'était jouée de lui, et le pirate à la pelle afficha une expression interdite, reposant doucement le manche de son arme au sol.

— Je… Enfin, il… Il m'a insulté ! tenta-t-il d'expliquer en cherchant maladroitement ses mots.

— « Il » ne peut pas parler, répondit simplement Benjamin en haussant un sourcil inquisiteur.

Un silence plana dans la pièce, interrompu par les bruits des pirates sur le pont facilement audibles à cause de la trappe restée ouverte, et François eut très envie de lever son outil pour se taper la tête avec. Heureusement, Charlie brisa le malaise en déplaçant son regard pour distinguer la carte qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main droite :

— Donc, est-ce que tu peux lui dire de porter ça à l'autre groupe ? dit-elle en prenant le parchemin que le Fossoyeur lui avait tendu par réflexe.

Son coéquipier saisit le papyrus en changeant d'expression, passant de la stupéfaction à la curiosité en voyant le papier qu'on lui tendait. Puis, il releva la tête, pour fixer droit dans les yeux le volatile chargé de transporter la lettre, et lâcha d'un ton exaspéré :

— Sérieusement ?

Pendant un instant, François crut que la question lui était adressée, avant qu'il ne remarque la réaction de l'oiseau à ses côtés, qui semblait tout aussi grognon en ébouriffant ses plumes – un peu comme un adolescent rebelle face à sa mère, songea le pelletier.

Benjamin soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de plonger la main dans sa poche ; il en sortit un étui en métal accroché à une petite chaîne, et le pirate au visage de suie comprit aussitôt qu'il s'agissait de l'outil leur permettant de transporter leur message. Rapidement, le plus jeune enroula d'un geste expert le parchemin et le glissa dans le petit fourreau, pour le refermer sèchement.

Puis, il tendit son avant-bras à une distance respectueuse de son corps, et regarda sévèrement l'oiseau qui refusait toujours de bouger. Après quelques secondes, le jeune pirate se fâcha en lançant d'une voix forte :

— C'est pas vrai…

Résigné, il fouilla à nouveau dans la poche de son pantalon, et en sortit une poignée de graines que François reconnut comme venant de la réserve ; sans prévenir, le perroquet s'envola en coup de vent, et atterrit sur le bras de Benjamin pour picorer quelques grains. Son second propriétaire en profita pour attacher la lettre à l'une de ses serres.

À peine sa tâche fut-elle terminée que l'oiseau s'envolait dans un tourbillon de couleurs vives, pour s'échapper par la trappe restée ouverte sous les yeux médusés des trois pirates.

Benjamin afficha un air las, et son regard resta longtemps posé sur l'ouverture au-dessus de leur tête ; puis, François lâcha d'un ton sourd :

— C'est sûr qu'il arrivera à la ramener aux autres ?

La réponse mit un temps à lui parvenir.

— Plectrum sait toujours retrouver Links quand c'est pour le faire chier.


	20. Soupçons

IL EST LÀ \O/

Le beau chapitre de LPDCN qui marque le retour de nos bras cassés préférés. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review pour me dire ce dont vous en avez pensé !

**Disclaimer : aucun des personnages n'est à moi, et l'image de couverture est la création de Nanishimie.**

* * *

**Chapitre 20 | Soupçons**

Mathieu ouvrit un œil dans la pénombre, sentant une présence à ses côtés bouger. Au début, il pensa qu'il s'agissait d'Antoine – il avait remarqué pendant l'une de ses nuits blanches que son capitaine s'agitaient souvent dans son sommeil – avant de se raviser en voyant un éclair rouge passer au-dessus de lui. Surpris, il se retint de relever la tête pour ne pas attirer l'attention de la personne réveillée, et à la place, il tenta de garder un rythme respiratoire paisible.

Ce qui s'avéra assez difficile au vu des Six qui commençaient lentement à s'éveiller, un par un.

_« Bob se lève déjà après son tour de garde ? »_ demanda naïvement une voix d'enfant.

_« Ça, gros, c'est pas le pyrobarbare… »_ lui répondit un ton légèrement gondolé.

Mathieu se désintéressa un instant de son espionnage pour relever l'étonnant surnom donné à son camarade :

« _Pyrobarbare_ ? »

Il pouvait presque voir le sourire apaisé du Rêveur en face de ses prunelles :

_« Ouais, j'trouve que ça sonne bien, gros. »_

« … Si tu le dis. »

_« Techniquement, le terme _barbare_ ne s'emploie que pour désigner des étrangers ou des truands, et notre ami enflammé n'est ni l'un, ni l'autre. Même si je salue l'emploi du préfixe_pyro_ néanmoins »_, intervint un timbre nasillard.

_« Tu la sens ma branlette intellectuelle, Science Infuse ? »_ répliqua narquoisement une voix rauque et graveleuse.

Mathieu put entendre le bruit de mécontentement du Rationnel dans un coin de son esprit, et il tenta d'en faire abstraction en se rappelant ce pour quoi il s'était initialement réveillé. En se reprenant, il lorgna du mieux qu'il put vers le feu de camp, et observa la scène sans un bruit.

Judith était debout – c'était sûrement son tour de garde – et contemplait les flammes sans rien dire, poings serrés comme si elle s'empêchait de faire quelque chose. Elle était de dos, son grand manteau rouge cachant une partie de la vue du changeur d'âme, mais bientôt, elle se détourna pour lui faire face.

Ce geste le surprit, et le pirate s'empressa de fermer les yeux en priant pour que leur guide ne l'ait pas repéré. Puis, il sentit qu'elle se déplaçait, et il rouvrit les paupières avec toute la discrétion dont il était capable pour constater qu'elle n'était plus là. Le feu de camp était désert, et la place à sa gauche l'était tout autant.

_« Où elle est passée ? »_ demanda avec angoisse le Gamin, la panique faisant monter sa voix dans les aiguës.

Déstabilisé, le changeur d'âme se releva sur un coude pour observer les alentours, et il vit du coin de l'œil un éclat pourpre s'enfoncer dans les bois non loin de leur bivouac. Intrigué, il s'assit, avant de se lever complètement au bout de quelques secondes en époussetant ses habits sales par réflexe.

_« La vraie question, c'est de savoir_ pourquoi _elle est partie »_, répondit suspicieusement sa facette sombre qu'il imaginait parfaitement bien froncer des sourcils en ce moment-même.

Mathieu fit un pas hésitant, ne sachant pas s'il devait restait auprès du feu pour surveiller le reste de l'équipage, tandis que les soupçons de sa personnalité faisaient écho à sa curiosité. Puis, en entendant la marche de Judith s'éloigner petit à petit, un brusque instinct le poussa à la suivre tout en marchant sur la pointe des pieds.

Il marcha dans les hautes herbes que les pas de leur guide avaient déjà couchées, et rapidement, le campement ne fut plus qu'une fleur rouge dans la nuit. D'après la position de la lune, il devait être une ou deux heures du matin. Encore plus poussé par la curiosité, le changeur d'âme s'avança dans les fougères qui marquaient l'entrée de la forêt, et en quelques secondes, il se trouvait surplombé par le couvert des arbres.

Mathieu n'avait jamais vraiment été repoussé ou effrayé par ce type de situations, où tout était noir et où la nature était reine des lieux. Il ne comptait plus les fois où ce genre de bois lui avait sauvé la vie, quand il vagabondait dehors – en compagnie d'autres gamins paumés ou tout seul – et qu'il grimpait plus vite que son ombre en haut des troncs pour se cacher dans les feuilles. La forêt l'avait aidé, et alors qu'il se tenait sur son seuil, il eut l'impression de se retrouver face à la porte de la maison d'une vieille amie. N'hésitant plus beaucoup, il continua d'avancer, craignant de perdre la trace de Judith qu'il pouvait entendre un peu plus loin.

_« Si personne ne gardait le camp à part elle… Ça veut dire qu'elle est restée éveillée tout ce temps sans demander la relève à personne ! »_ réalisa soudainement le Gamin d'un air illuminé.

Cette révélation étonna le changeur d'âme tout comme ses facettes – il était peu habitué à de tels élans d'ingéniosité de la part de sa personnalité enfantine – avant qu'il n'hoche la tête tout en écartant les fougères sur son chemin.

_« J'vous l'ai dit, cette fille n'est pas nette »_, renchérit une voix rauque légèrement teinté d'amertume.

_« Pas besoin de tirer de conclusions trop hâtives »_, rétorqua le Rationnel, analytique.

_« Mais elle est partie alors qu'elle devait nous accompagner jusqu'à Rennes ! Qui nous dit qu'elle n'est pas en train de fuir ?! »_ s'emporta subitement le Primitif comme s'il voulait lever le poing.

_« Calme, gros, faut pas juger les gens sur des apparences »_, philosopha le Rêveur d'un ton calme.

Tout en marchant, le pirate se rendit compte qu'une facette ne s'était toujours pas manifestée, et celle-ci sentit aussitôt qu'elle était pointée du doigt – tout comme les autres, qui semblèrent se taire pour la laisser parler. Un silence passa, et puis, la Fille articula d'une voix douce :

_« Vous ne comprenez pas. Vous oubliez tellement de choses… J'ai l'impression que vous épongez le fait qu'on était exactement à la même place qu'elle. »_

« Comment ça ? »

_« Est-ce qu'on avait des comptes à rendre à Buscarron, quand on partait en pleine nuit pour traîner sur les docks sans aucune raison valable ? Est-ce qu'il nous suivait quand il savait très bien qu'on n'était plus dans le bar ? Il avait mille et une raisons de nous soupçonner d'aller faire des choses louches, et pourtant, il nous a toujours laissé faire. Je sais bien qu'on ne sait pas grand-chose d'elle, mais Judith s'est engagée à nous conduire à bon port, et je lui fais confiance. Pas parce que c'est une femme. Mais parce qu'elle veut respecter le contrat qu'on lui a offert. Pourquoi voudrait-elle nous abandonner, et jeter ses futurs papiers d'identités à la poubelle par la même occasion ? Je ne comprends pas… Ça n'a aucun sens, et vos accusations sont infondées ! »_

Le plaidoyer de la facette féminine de Mathieu les laissa muet, et le changeur d'âme s'arrêta même un moment avant de reprendre sa progression. Dans la nuit, le monde était comme enchanté, figé dans l'instant présent, seulement troublé de temps à autre par le bruissement du vent dans les arbres.

_« Je… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je _sens_ qu'on peut lui faire confiance. S'il vous plaît… Retournons au campement, et oublions tout ça. Ce ne sont pas nos affaires. »_

_« Bien sûr que si ce sont nos affaires, grognasse. Au cas où tu aurais oublié, c'est elle qui doit nous ramener sur le rafiot, et si elle ne respecte pas notre accord, c'est nous qui en subiront les conséquences ! »_

_« Tu n'es qu'un imbécile alors ! Pourquoi ne peut-on pas laisser les gens avoir leurs secrets, pour une fois ?! Elle avait l'air complètement perdue quand on lui a parlé de son équipage ! Ça ne nous concerne pas ! »_

Le pirate marqua une pause dans sa marche une nouvelle fois, et leva soudainement le regard vers les arbres au-dessus de lui. Une légère brise le fit frissonner, et il sentit ses facettes se taire face à son inactivité – la Fille qui le suppliait de faire demi-tour, l'autre qui le poussait à avancer, et le reste qui attendait simplement sa décision. Puis, après un long moment, il soupira et déclara intérieurement :

« C'est vrai. Ça ne nous concerne pas. »

_« T'as perdu la tête, gamin ?! C'est notre seule chance d'en savoir un peu plus, et tu vas laisser tomber à cause d'une morale ?! »_

« Oui. Parce que, reprit-il en baissant les yeux tout en plongeant la main dans sa poche, désormais, nous avons des principes. »

Il fit rouler la pièce d'Anne dans sa main en se rappelant le sourire de la vieille femme, si heureuse qu'ils l'aient aidée, faisant écho à celui de Buscarron.

_« Depuis quand avons-nous des principes ?! »_

« Nous sommes des pirates. On doit respecter le code de la piraterie, maintenant. »

Il put presque entendre l'incrédulité de son côté sombre dans un coin de sa tête :

_« … Pardon ?! Tu te fous de ma gueule ? »_

Mathieu afficha malgré lui un sourire, ne s'offusquant pas en voyant la silhouette confuse de Judith sortir entièrement de son champ de vision – la dernière chose qu'il vit fut les fougères qu'elle agita sur son chemin en disparaissant au loin.

La Fille souriait aussi.

_« T'as jamais pu lire un seul bouquin sans l'aide du binoclard, me fais pas croire que t'as lu ce putain de texte à la con ! »_

Le Rationnel cilla, mais ne fit aucune remarque.

« Non, mais je crois ce qu'Antoine me dit. Entre membres du même équipage, on se doit de se faire confiance et de s'épauler, coûte que coûte. »

Le Rêveur sourit à son tour.

_« Depuis quand cette mégère est-elle de notre côté ?! Ce que tu dis n'a aucun putain de sens ! Elle n'est que de passage ! »_

« Pour l'instant, elle fait partie de l'équipage. »

Le Gamin et le Primitif étaient confus, et le changeur d'âme pouvait presque les imaginer se lancer des regards déboussolés ; afin de conclure la conversation, il déclara d'un ton ferme :

« Donc, je refuse de l'espionner. Si Judith a quelque chose à nous dire, elle le fera. Le reste… Ce ne sont pas nos affaires. »

Le pirate sentit la colère de l'autre résonner contre son esprit, mais il l'ignora du mieux qu'il put. Finalement, une seule phrase fut lâchée, d'un ton glacial :

_« Dans ce monde, y'a pas de morale gamin, et tu le sais. On en est la preuve. C'est ce genre de principe qui nous tuera. »_

Mathieu cilla mais n'effaça cependant pas son sourire. À la place, il fit complètement demi-tour, et marcha jusqu'au tronc d'un arbre non loin. Il passa distraitement la main sur l'écorce, avant de se pencher pour ramasser un caillou sur le sol afin d'en examiner le tranchant. Dans sa tête, plus personne ne parlait depuis l'intervention austère de sa facette noire, et il brisa le silence en posant la lame du roc contre le tronc :

« Quelque chose à dire, les gars ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il espérait détaché.

Il perçut l'interrogation des autres, qui se questionnaient sûrement sur le pourquoi d'une telle question. Peut-être pensaient-ils qu'il parlait de leur dispute, et il se sentit obligé de préciser en insistant un peu plus avec le caillou sur l'écorce ; le Gamin fut le premier à comprendre, et lâcha doucement :

_« Changeur d'âme. »_

Le susnommé ne perdit pas de temps. En hochant la tête, il s'appliqua à silencieusement graver dans le bois les mots douloureux qui le qualifiaient depuis sa naissance, s'aidant de la lumière de la lune qui perçait à travers les feuilles. Au bout de quelques secondes, il recula d'un pas pour observer l'écriture tremblante et maladroite sur l'écorce, mais il se sentit fier du résultat. Mathieu n'avait jamais appris à écrire ou à lire, mais il avait tant de fois vu et entendu ces mots qu'il pouvait les épeler par cœur, sans que le Rationnel n'ait besoin de lui venir en aide.

Soudainement inspiré par ce qu'il venait d'inscrire, le changeur d'âme s'approcha de son épigraphe et grava à nouveau quelque chose. Trois croix au-dessus des mots, et trois croix en-dessous, avant d'expliciter à ses facettes :

« Ça, c'est vous. »

Puis, il ajouta en traçant un cercle englobant les croix et les mots :

« Et ça, c'est nous. »

Il ne dit rien d'autre, mais les émotions qu'il ressentait de ma part des autres lui suffirent largement. Il pouvait sentir une pointe de fierté, du soulagement, de la nostalgie… Un peu de dédain de la part d'une certaine personnalité, aussi. Mais cela ne le vexait pas vraiment.

Décidé à rejoindre pour de bon le campement, Mathieu se retourna.

Avant de se faire plaquer au tronc qu'il avait écorché par une poigne vive.

Paniqué, il laissa échapper un cri de panique, faisant tomber le caillou au sol, et il eut du mal à distinguer son agresseur dans la nuit malgré la lumière de la lune ; ce ne fut qu'après avoir cligné des yeux qu'il reconnut le visage crispé de Judith :

— J'peux savoir ce que tu fais, bras cassé ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je le jure ! bégaya-t-il précipitamment en sentant la prise autour de son col se resserrer sous la colère.

— Ah oui ? Tu dois avoir une très bonne raison de me suivre, alors, répondit-elle sans baisser le ton.

Paniqué, le changeur d'âme leva les mains pour prouver sa bonne foi tout en essayant de calmer sa respiration chaotique :

— Je ne te-

— Garde tes mensonges pour toi, veux-tu ?! le coupa-t-elle sèchement. Je ne suis pas aveugle, et tes bruits de pas sont d'un manque de discrétion total.

Un silence passa pendant lequel Mathieu entendit ses facettes hurler et se mélanger sous la peur dans une cacophonie assourdissante :

— Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? répéta leur guide d'une voix menaçante.

Submergé par l'anxiété, le pirate ferma soudainement les yeux pour se couper du monde et serra les poings en fronçant des sourcils. Tout autour de lui se brouillait, et il sentait une force cogner contre son esprit pour en prendre le contrôle ; sachant exactement ce qui en découlerait s'il _le_ laissait faire, il se concentra sur la seule leçon de Kriss qu'il ait jamais reçue.

Il devait _respirer_.

— Oh, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La question de Judith lui parvint avec difficulté. Il percevait sa perplexité face à son changement soudain d'attitude, et il fit de son mieux pour se raccrocher à sa voix. Il ne devait pas lâcher prise, il ne devait pas succomber à la panique, pas si facilement, et surtout, ne pas laisser les commandes à sa facette.

Surtout pas.

Pas en face d'elle, en tout cas.

— Hé, tu m'entends ? J'te parle !

Pas comme sur le Vol-au-Vent, pas comme avec François, pas comme à chaque fois qu'_il _voulait prendre le contrôle…

_« Putain gamin, laisse-moi passer ! »_

_Non._

Ce mot tournoya sous ses paupières fermées, et il serra douloureusement les dents, tandis que Judith le secouait un peu plus par le col :

— Réponds-moi !

Tout d'un coup, il rouvrit brutalement les yeux pour voir ceux de leur guide le fixer d'un air inquiet, alors qu'il prenait une bruyante inspiration pour se calmer. Peu à peu, le monde lui revenait, les formes cessaient de tanguer, et désormais, seul son Écho se faisait entendre dans sa tête – lui ôtant le souci de sa facette sombre.

— Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! s'exclama Judith en relâchant sa prise sur sa chemise. Ça t'arrive souvent, ce genre de trucs ?!

Il ne répondit pas, trop occupé à reprendre son souffle. La vagabonde le lâcha alors complètement, et le changeur d'âme fut soulagé de savoir que sa gorge n'était plus enserrée par le tissu alors qu'elle continuait en endurcissant son ton :

— Peu importe… Maintenant, tu vas répondre à mes questions, et ne pense même pas à t'enfuir !

Un silence passa pendant lequel il était encore occupé à respirer de nouveau, et sans prévenir, une phrase lui fit remonter un frisson :

— … Attend, c'est quoi ce truc derrière toi ?

Avant même qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter, Mathieu fut poussé négligemment sur le côté, révélant l'inscription qu'il avait gravé dans l'écorce quelques minutes plus tôt. Avec horreur, il vit Judith s'avancer vers l'épigraphe en fronçant les sourcils, afin de déchiffrer ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Perplexe, elle tourna la tête, et son regard voyagea entre la phrase maladroitement écrite et sa personne.

— « Changeur d'âme » ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

Mathieu eut l'impression que l'arbre en question lui tombait sous la tête. Ébahi, il écarquilla les yeux, et chercha tout indice sur le visage de son interlocutrice qui aurait pu lui indiquer qu'elle plaisantait.

Mais non.

Judith ne plaisantait pas le moins du monde.

— Tu… Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un changeur d'âme ? réalisa-t-il, soufflé.

C'était impossible. Impossible. Ce mot tournoyait dans les eaux confuses de son esprit avec certitude ; personne ne pouvait ne pas être au courant de l'existence des changeurs d'âme. Ils étaient traqués. On apprenait aux enfants à se méfier d'eux dès le plus jeune âge. Ils n'étaient pas le bienvenu dans cette société qui n'était pas faite pour les accueillir.

Et pourtant, Judith regardait le signe avec une réelle incompréhension peinte sur son visage. Exaspérée par sa réaction, elle serra soudainement les poings :

— Oui, et alors ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Explique-moi !

— Je…

Le pirate prit une grande inspiration ; ce n'était pas le moment de tout faire valser. Le sujet était bien trop grave pour qu'il puisse se permettre d'échouer sur une simple explication…

— Un changeur d'âme est une personne possédant plusieurs âmes en lui-même. Ça se manifeste sous forme de voix dans sa tête, et chaque voix représente une âme. Des fois, les âmes peuvent prendre le contrôle de la personne sans son autorisation, et cela peut conduire à des situations… Instables.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à leur guide afin de s'assurer qu'elle suivait toujours son explication, mais celle-ci hocha la tête :

— Je vois. Et c'est tout ?

— Non, pas vraiment… Les changeurs d'âme sont considérés comme dangereux vu qu'ils ne peuvent pas se contrôler. Et le gouvernement a déclaré que chaque personne trouvée ainsi est passible de peine de mort. C'est pour ça qu'on doit sans arrêt se cacher pour éviter de se faire prendre… Et qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance à tout le monde.

— Donc t'es un changeur d'âme toi aussi ?

La question le déstabilisa un moment, avant qu'il ne prenne en compte ses derniers mots avec stupeur. Il s'était laissé emporter par les émotions, encore une fois…

— Oui, avoua-t-il en tentant de se reprendre.

Judith ne rajouta rien. Elle se contenta de le fixer en fronçant les sourcils ; mais Mathieu eut l'impression qu'elle ne le voyait pas vraiment, qu'elle regardait à travers lui en laissant ses yeux errer dans le vide tandis qu'elle réfléchissait intensément.

Il tenta de la ramener sur Terre en reprenant maladroitement la parole, une question lui brûlant les lèvres sans vraiment les franchir :

— C'est pour ça, que… Euh… Je pensais que tu savais ce qu'était un changeur d'âme, vu qu'on est hors-la-loi… Tu sais ?

Alors qu'il pensait attirer son attention, il eut la surprise de voir la détresse se peindre peu à peu sur les traits de leur guide, qui releva brutalement le regard – une lueur d'incompréhension dansait au fond de ses prunelles.

Pour la première fois, le pirate entendit sa voix manquer d'assurance et vaciller, telle une chandelle laissée dans le vent :

— Je ne comprends pas… Quelque chose ne va _pas_…

— Euh…

Mathieu ne sut pas vraiment comment faire ; il avait repoussé sa facette sombre auparavant, et les autres s'étaient tus par la même occasion. Aucun conseil du Rationnel ou même du Rêveur, seul le remous intérieur de son Écho, et la sensation désormais écrasante des arbres au-dessus d'eux, enveloppés dans la pénombre.

Judith passa ses mains sur son visage, et laissa échapper un long soupir las, avant de redresser la tête pour lâcher froidement :

— Rentrons au camp.

Le changeur d'âme remarqua le léger tremblement dans sa phrase, mais ne dit rien, se contentant d'opiner du chef. Il fit un pas pour avancer, mais fut brutalement stoppé par une dague qui vint se plaquer contre sa gorge. Surpris, il sursauta, jetant un coup d'œil effaré à Judith qui lui répondit d'un air impassible après avoir dégainé son arme :

— Personne n'a besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé ici. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

Mathieu hocha la tête pour la suivre en silence quand elle eut rengainé sa dague.

Derrière lui, il sut que l'inscription de changeur d'âme allait rester gravée dans l'écorce pendant longtemps.

* * *

Le lendemain, ils ne furent pas réveillés par l'aurore, mais par un juron poussé particulièrement fort. Surpris, Mathieu ouvrit les yeux, se rappelant vaguement la soirée d'hier et ses découvertes avant de se redresser. En face, Bob somnolait encore, et Victor possédait des cernes impressionnantes sous ses yeux animés d'un éclat sombre. Ginger semblait s'être réveillée avant eux, et aiguisait sa hache avec nonchalance ; quant à Antoine, il s'étirait comme un chat après sa sieste – un chat dont la fourrure hirsute s'était ébouriffée encore plus pendant la nuit.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Judith, qui croisa son regard en gardant une expression fermée. Quand ils étaient rentrés, leur guide avait accepté de se coucher, donnant son tour de garde à Links pour les heures restantes, tandis que le changeur d'âme s'était contenté de se recoucher sans mot dire.

Et leur navigateur, justement, assis devant le feu qui se mourrait petit à petit, contemplait le ciel avec une lueur effarée dans le regard. Intrigué, la dernière recrue suivit son regard, ayant peur de voir un signe de la Marine flotter à l'horizon, avant de se détendre aussitôt en reconnaissant la silhouette caractéristique d'un oiseau, volant sous les premiers rayons du soleil levant.

Puis, une question le fit froncer des sourcils.

Pourquoi Links était-il si ennuyé par la venue d'un volatile ?

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

Le dit-oiseau piqua droit sur leur navigateur, qui se releva brusquement pour se camper sur ses deux jambes, mains raidies de chaque côté de son corps. On eût dit que le cartographe s'apprêtait à encaisser un choc violent, et ce dernier ne détachait pas ses yeux de l'animal qui volait sur lui.

Mathieu ne savait pas comment réagir, et resta perplexe face à un tel comportement. Links avait étrécit les yeux, et une grimace déformait ses traits crispés, mais personne ne l'interrogea sur son action. Seule Judith semblait partager sa confusion, leur guide retroussant le nez face à la réaction du navigateur ; Bob avait ouvert un œil curieux pour observer la scène au-dessus de lui, et Ginger rengaina sa hache en relevant un sourcil. Antoine haussa les épaules avant de bâiller en replaçant ses lunettes, et Victor eut l'air de s'en battre complètement les couilles.

Mathieu sursauta face à cette description, avant qu'une voix rauque ne se fasse entendre :

_« Désolé mais c'est vraiment la seule définition qui me vient en tête là gamin. »_

Il oublia cette divergence pour se concentrer sur l'oiseau… Qui continuait de foncer droit sur Links.

Sans ralentir une seule seconde. Voire même en _accélérant_ de plus en plus.

Et le navigateur ne cilla même pas.

Alors que le volatile allait s'écraser contre lui à une vitesse vertigineuse, Links leva la main gauche, et d'un geste d'une précision incroyable, il dévia au dernier moment la trajectoire de l'oiseau bariolé pour l'envoyer violemment au sol. Ce dernier s'abattit cruellement par terre dans un bruit sourd, à quelques centimètres de la tête de Bob encore couché, et qui sursauta brutalement en se redressant d'un bond. Le pyrobarbare laissa échapper un cri de stupeur, les yeux écarquillés, et tous contemplèrent l'oiseau qui avait roulé sur quelques longueurs au vu de la puissance de son envol avant de s'immobiliser.

Mathieu crut un instant qu'il était mort sur le coup, et un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale tandis qu'il fixait résolument l'animal sans un mot.

Puis, un croassement étouffé retentit contre terre, et Links se frotta les mains, un éclat médisant dans ses prunelles. Rapidement, le volatile se redressa avant d'ébouriffer ses plumes. Le changeur d'âme fut cloué sur place en voyant que celui-ci n'avait aucune séquelle de son atterrissage d'une violence inouïe, et son regard voyagea entre le navigateur et l'oiseau avec incrédulité. À ses côtés, Judith semblait tout aussi soufflée, et Bob était figé sur place, le visage blanc, avec l'air de quelqu'un ayant vu sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. L'herbe, à côté de l'endroit où se trouvait sa tête auparavant, avait été brutalement arrachée par l'impact du voyageur ailé.

— Pitoyable, lâcha Links en affichant un rictus exaspéré.

Mathieu reconnut soudainement l'animal, qu'il identifia comme étant un perroquet.

Un perroquet jaune et vert, possédant deux cercles noirs autour des yeux, donnant l'impression qu'il portait des lunettes et rendant son regard encore plus méchant que d'habitude.


	21. L'effet Cabaret Noir

Il en aura mis du temps celui-là... Et pile poil avant que les vacances d'été n'arrivent pour ma part, ce qui est assez satisfaisant ! :D

Merci encore à tous de suivre cette fanfic, je pense que vous connaissez la chanson. Au fait, certains m'ont reproché le fait que Judith était OOC. C'est vrai, mais tout vous sera expliqué en temps voulu, promis ! J'aurais peut-être dû mettre slow burn dans le résumé, tiens.

**Disclaimer : aucun des personnages cités ici ne m'appartiennent, et le dessin de couverture est un cadeau de Nanishimie.**

Enjoy, et n'oubliez pas la review :D

* * *

**Chapitre 21 | L'effet Cabaret Noir**

Stupéfait, le changeur d'âme ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. À la place, un bruit métallique retentit quand l'oiseau se mit à avancer gauchement à terre, se dandinant maladroitement alors qu'il mettait une patte devant l'autre. Mathieu vit alors que le perroquet traînait quelque chose accroché à l'une de ses serres, provoquant ce « clic clic » contre la terre légèrement agaçant.

Intrigué, Bob l'observa marcher à sa gauche, et il voulut attraper la chaîne fixée à sa patte en tendant la main.

— Laisse, ordonna Links d'un ton habitué juste avant qu'il ne le touche.

Perplexe, le pyromane fit retomber sa main sous l'air hautain du volatile, qui s'arrêta juste aux pieds du cartographe en se rengorgeant. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil non impressionné, le regardant de haut, tandis que l'autre ouvrait grand les ailes pour s'envoler.

L'espace d'un instant, Mathieu le soupçonna d'essayer d'attaquer à nouveau le navigateur, mais il n'en fut rien. À la place, il se percha innocemment sur son épaule, sous l'air exaspéré de son maître, qui saisit l'étui métallique que tous pouvaient très bien voir de là où il était. Sans un mot, Links l'ouvrit délicatement, et un parchemin tomba au creux de sa main, glissant hors du fourreau de fer.

Il ne devait pas être plus grand que sa main, et Antoine fut le premier à se lever pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. Rapidement, tout le groupe fut aux aguets, et le sourire qui barra le visage du capitaine les rassura en un clin d'œil.

— C'est François ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix joyeuse qui s'envola dans les airs.

Le visage de Victor s'assombrit aussitôt, en contraste avec ceux des autres qui furent encore plus intrigués. Ginger se leva en rengainant sa hache dans son dos, et Bob tendit la main pour étouffer les flammèches encore persistantes dans un chuintement qui passa inaperçu.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? demanda Mathieu d'une petite voix.

Il encore retourné par la brutale altercation entre Links et le perroquet qui semblait avoir été oublié par les autres – sauf Judith qui, d'après son air ébahi, ne s'en remettait toujours pas.

— Aucune idée, je sais pas lire, déclara nonchalamment Antoine en haussant les épaules d'un air absolument pas dérangé par ce fait.

Leur navigateur lui lança un coup d'œil désespéré par son manque de culture, et les balaya brièvement du regard avant de leur expliquer :

— C'est de François, mais aussi de Charlie. Je reconnais son tracé.

— Son tracé ? demanda Ginger, légèrement désorienté.

En retour, Links leur montra le parchemin en brandissant le poing, et tous purent ainsi l'observer correctement depuis leur position.

Mathieu vit ainsi une carte, et il ne reconnut pas vraiment ce dont il s'agissait ; en revanche, il distingua une croix noire dans la bordure de la ligne tracée au crayon, et aperçut une écriture fine en dessus du croquis, légèrement tremblante – sûrement réalisée à la va-vite.

Un petit sourire fier barrait le visage de leur cartographe, qui déclara d'un ton pompeux comme le maître d'école fier de son élève :

— Cette croix représente la ville de Nantes, c'est-à-dire notre point de départ. Nous n'avons qu'à tracer une croix à l'endroit de notre destination afin que les autres puissent savoir où nous comptons nous rendre.

Il jeta un coup d'œil appuyé envers l'oiseau sur son épaule, tout en insistant sur la phrase suivante :

— Ainsi, si par malheur la Marine venait à intercepter notre missive… Ils n'auraient aucune idée de ce que ces deux marques pourraient signifier. Seul le reste de l'équipage sait que nous venons de Nantes. Cependant…

Il fronça les sourcils, soudain affligé par une idée venant sûrement de surgir dans son esprit.

— Si la Marine venait à avoir assez d'effectifs, ils pourraient envoyer des troupes à chacun des endroits indiqués. C'est une faille assez conséquente…

Links fut silencieux pendant un moment, avant de se reprendre en chassant ses soucis :

— Mais cette possibilité n'aurait lieu que si notre messager se faisait prendre. Et je n'ai aucun doute sur sa réussite. Charlie a eu une idée remarquable !

La menace sous-jacente envers le perroquet ne passa pas inaperçue pour l'intéressé, qui lui décocha une œillade noire outrée et étonnamment expressive pour un simple animal. Mathieu sentit une part de lui être fascinée par la relation entre ces deux êtres, qui semblaient se comprendre par le biais des gestes et dont l'apparente haine réciproque avait l'air de cacher quelque chose de bien plus mystérieux.

Le Primitif pria le changeur d'âme de questionner Links sur le sujet plus tard, et le pirate acquiesça machinalement, lui aussi intrigué par une telle dynamique sociale.

Soudainement, Antoine demanda en pointant la carte d'un air naïf :

— Et du coup, qu'est-ce que François a écrit ?

Links leur ôta la vue sur le parchemin en le ramenant sous ses yeux, et haussa un sourcil désintéressé :

— Oh, ça ? C'est juste des consignes. « Notez l'endroit de l'arrivée. »

— Non, pas ça. Ça !

— Quoi, « ça » ?

— Ça, là !

— Comment ça, « ça là » ?!

— Mais ça, là !

— Mais ça veut dire quoi ça, « ça, là » ?!

— Mais ici, là, ça quoi !

_« J'arrive plus à suivre, gros… »_

Mathieu eut également le tournis face à ce quiproquo de taille, et vit Antoine s'énerver en s'emparant de la carte pour désigner lui-même ce qui le dérangeait :

— _Ça !_ déclara-t-il en posant un index au bas du papier.

L'oiseau perché sur l'épaule du navigateur et le navigateur lui-même lancèrent un regard perplexe à leur capitaine dans une parfaite synchronisation. Puis, Links daigna examiner l'endroit qu'on lui montrait, avant d'écarquiller les yeux sous la surprise :

— Ça alors…

_« C'est bon, ils ont fini là ?! »_ s'impatienta la Fille en tapant métaphoriquement du pied.

_« _Ça_, c'est pas sûr »_, répondit narquoisement le Primitif avec un sourire dans sa voix.

Links releva la tête, ébahi, et comiquement, le perroquet sembla également être surpris. L'animal pencha la tête sur le côté, ses traits tirés faisant penser à un froncement de sourcils, et son maître exprima leurs pensées communes :

— François a marqué autre chose…

— Mais ça je sais ! Du coup il dit quoi ?!

À cet instant, Antoine avait tout de l'enfant capricieux s'évertuant à faire comprendre quelque chose d'évident à sa mère. Pour perfectionner le tableau, le chef de la petite troupe tapa du pied, dans un geste d'une maturité incroyable. Victor roula des yeux malgré son expression crispée depuis la mention du Fossoyeur, et Ginger fit mine de ne pas avoir vu une seule seconde de la scène – par dignité ou par exaspération, Mathieu ne le sut jamais. Bob semblait encore traumatisé par l'atterrissage de l'oiseau qui avait failli lui éclater la tête à quelques centimètres près, ce qui ce comprenait.

Quant à Judith, elle était toujours aussi larguée par ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

Mathieu cilla encore face à cette description.

_« Pardon. Mais c'est vrai, non ? »_ fit le Gamin d'une petite voix.

Le changeur d'âme décida d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer, parce que Links s'appliquait désormais à déchiffrer ce que leur camarade au visage de suie avait écrit.

— Ne… Vous… Faites… Pas… Prendre… articula le navigateur en plissant les yeux. Faites… Attention… À vous ?

L'intonation dans la voix du cartographe laissa penser qu'il était surpris de ce qu'il venait de lire, et Antoine rebondit aussitôt :

— C'est tout ? T'as dû te tromper !

Le regard outré que lui lança le perroquet traduisit exactement la vexation de son maître, qui répondit d'un ton sec :

— Merci, mais je sais lire.

Un silence passa, et soudain, Links haussa un sourcil :

— Ah non, il reste un tout petit graffiti…

Antoine afficha un air triomphant, et une lueur fascinée s'alluma dans ses prunelles tandis que son camarade traduisait :

— Sauf… Victor.

Mathieu mit un instant avant d'assembler les pièces du puzzle, tout comme ses facettes. Concentré, leur capitaine fronça les sourcils, rassemblant les bouts de phrases ensemble :

— « Ne vous faites pas prendre. Faites attention à vous… »

— « Sauf Victor », compléta Ginger d'une voix atone.

Tous les regards s'étaient dirigés vers l'intéressé, qui afficha un air interdit. Ginger, Bob et Judith se figèrent sur place en comprenant le sens des mots, et Links n'osa pas briser le silence, quelques gouttes de sueurs faisant leur apparition sur son front.

Mathieu resta déconcerté pendant quelques instants. Et puis…

_« NOM DE DIEU AHAHAHAHAHA- »_

_« La notion d'irrespect est assez présente, en effet. »_

_« Gros, ils en ont trop pris ! »_

_« Mais c'est méchant, non… ? »_

_« Non mais le petit a raison, arrêtez, on ne devrait pas ri- PFRRRRAHAHAHA- »_

_« Je commence VRAIMENT à les apprécier, ces cons. »_

Des gloussements hilares résonnèrent dans sa tête, et Mathieu dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire face à l'effronterie du Fossoyeur dont l'irrespect envers son rival allait toujours plus loin. Rapidement, il vit la façade de marbre de Ginger s'effriter, ses épaules sursautant à des intervalles irréguliers, et le visage de Bob s'empourpra d'une teinte écarlate n'ayant vraiment rien à voir avec la chaleur de ses flammes.

Le perroquet roula des yeux, et Judith fit une tête que le changeur d'âme ne l'avait jamais vue faire auparavant.

Quant à Victor… Celui-ci sembla prêt à exploser, au sens littéral du terme.

— Eh bah… Au moins, il pense à nous, il s'inquiète ! C'est sympa ! s'emballa Antoine en affichant un air ravi et pas perturbé le moins du monde.

Le pirate aux colts lui décocha une œillade noire, mais le capitaine n'en tint pas compte. Celui-ci se saisit de la carte, et de la pointe de son sabre qu'il dégaina dans le même temps, il perça le parchemin.

L'état de Links empira encore plus quand il vit ce que son supérieur venait de faire, et il écarquilla les yeux :

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Le navigateur sembla au bord de l'évanouissement quand Antoine répondit d'un ton léger :

— Je trace notre arrivée !

— Tu es malade ?!

Sa voix monta dans des aiguës dont le changeur d'âme n'aurait jamais pu l'en soupçonner capable.

— Non, regarde !

Antoine brandit haut la carte. Mathieu constata qu'il n'avait fait qu'un seul petit trou, d'une précision remarquable, et que le papier n'était même pas déchiré, au plus grand soulagement de Links qui poussa un soupir de consolation.

Le cartographe reprit jalousement l'objet de peur que son capitaine ne fasse une autre bêtise, et il lâcha d'un ton impressionné :

— Comment as-tu su où se trouvait Saint-Malo ?

— J'ai fait au hasard.

Le changeur d'âme crut que Links allait faire une syncope.

_« C'est quoi une syncope ? »_ demanda un timbre enfantin et naïf.

La réaction survoltée dans un coin de son esprit lui indiqua que l'une de ses facettes était plus qu'heureuse de pouvoir enfin parler d'un sujet la passionnant :

_« Mais vois-tu c'est bien simple : la syncope – ou anoxie cérébrale – est une réaction nerveuse qui se produit lors d'une diminution d'apport d'oxygène au cerveau, souvent entraînée par un changement excessivement violent du rythme cardiaque, comme lors d'une strangulation par exemple ; elle se manifeste également par des pâleurs, des vertiges, une sensation de faiblesse ou un évanouissement brutal… »_

_« Notre état constant face à la vie, quoi »_, déclara une voix rauque d'un ton nonchalant en coupant l'explication scientifique de son collègue.

Le dit-collègue étouffa un hoquet offusqué pour avoir été ainsi interrompu, mais il n'insista pas plus sur son indignation. Quant à Links, heureusement pour sa santé mentale, il passa l'éponge sur l'inconscience innée de son capitaine, et continua d'un ton prêt à se briser :

— Et pourquoi tu as percé le parchemin au lieu d'y tracer une croix, comme demandé ?

— Parce que comme ça, si jamais on se fait prendre, on ne verra que la croix de Nantes ! Et on pensera que le trou a été fait par erreur, expliqua fièrement le chef des pirates du Cabaret Noir avec un grand sourire. Tandis que les autres, eux, ils sauront très bien ce que ça veut dire.

Son tricorne semblant à deux doigts de tomber faisait contraste avec le couvre-chef impeccablement placé du navigateur, et lui donnait l'air d'un gamin coincé dans le corps d'un adulte. Si on s'arrêtait à son apparence, jamais l'on n'aurait pu soupçonner ce pirate-là d'avoir dit quelque chose d'aussi réfléchi et sensé.

Et Links resta interdit face à une telle démonstration d'ingéniosité auquel lui-même n'avait pas pensé. Le perroquet sur son épaule eut une réaction similaire, à cela près qu'un air hautain eut tôt fait de remplacer sa mimique étonnée.

Puis, Victor – qui entre-temps s'était remis de son humiliation écrite – souffla d'un ton nonchalant :

— Woah. Depuis quand t'as des idées comme ça ?

Antoine répondit par un grand sourire, et replaça son chapeau tout en époussetant son manteau noir :

— Depuis que je sais qu'on peut atteindre un super trésor ! Maintenant, en route, on perd du temps !

La phrase du capitaine leur donna l'impression qu'un tsunami venait de doucher toute leur joie. Le sourire que Ginger avait esquissé s'était fané subitement, et Mathieu se crispa involontairement à la mention sous-jacente de la carte qui n'était qu'une illusion.

Bob se leva à son tour, une grimace discrète déformant ses traits tout en rabattant les pans de sa longue veste rouge, et Judith fit de même – à l'exception près que celle-ci haussait un sourcil inquisiteur en ne comprenant pas leur malaise soudain. Victor rangea l'un de ses colts à sa ceinture, et se mit sur ses pieds avec une vitesse étonnante ; puis, le changeur d'âme daigna se tenir debout, un sentiment de culpabilité lui rongeant les entrailles.

Links, dont le visage s'était assombri, replaça le parchemin dans l'étui en fer, et l'oiseau s'ébroua sous la sensation du poids qui venait alourdir sa patte.

— C'est bon, te plains pas, maugréa le navigateur en roulant des yeux. C'est pas _si_ lourd que ça.

En retour, le perroquet lui donna un coup de bec sur la joue, faisant sursauter son propriétaire d'un bond :

— AÏE ! Pauvre enf-

— Erm erm, l'interrompit Ginger en croisant les bras d'un air impartial.

Le cartographe leva les yeux pour constater que toute la troupe n'attendait que son signal pour se mettre en marche, et il échangea un regard avec son compagnon ailé de l'air de deux enfants en train de se chamailler pour des bagatelles. Résigné, il tendit le bras, et l'oiseau s'agrippa à celui-ci pour prendre son envol.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il disparaissait dans le ciel désormais coloré de rose à cause de l'aube.

— … T'es sûr que sa cervelle de moineau saura retrouver le navire ? demanda Victor d'un air sceptique en croisant les bras.

Links lui jeta un drôle de regard, et Mathieu crut voir une étincelle offensée au fond de ses prunelles :

— Plectrum a intérêt.

Un silence plana, et Antoine se retourna vivement vers son navigateur :

— Attends, t'as dit quoi ?

— J'ai dit… Que Plectrum avait intérêt à retrouver le navire ? répéta Links d'un ton incertain.

Le capitaine resta silencieux un instant, puis hocha la tête :

— Mais s'il sait où se trouvent les autres, pourquoi il nous le dit pas ?

Links n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car Bob le devança aussitôt :

— C'est un perroquet. Il ne peut pas parler, Antoine.

Le navigateur sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, avant de se raviser au dernier moment tandis que leur capitaine s'emballait en croisant les bras :

— Grave déçu et choqué, fit-il d'un air ronchon.

Ginger roula des yeux face à ce comportement enfantin avant de replacer sa hache dans son dos ; Victor esquissa un petit sourire amusé, et ce fut la première fois que Mathieu vit un peu de joie sur son visage. Finalement, Links déclara d'un ton fort :

— Bon allez, assez parlé ! En route !

— Ouais, en route ! renchérit Antoine en courant pour passer devant.

Alors que le petit groupe se mettait en marche, le changeur d'âme croisa le regard de Judith, encore sonnée par l'événement du perroquet voyageur d'après son air ahuri. Par compassion, il traîna un peu afin de rester à l'arrière avec elle, et quand les autres se mirent à parler bruyamment sur leur voyage, il lui intima gentiment :

— Ça va ?

— Oui…

La réponse le laissa perplexe ; pas parce qu'elle manquait de précision, mais parce que leur ancienne guide affichait un air embêté, perdu, comme si quelque chose lui échappait. Il n'eut cependant pas à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, car elle le fit d'elle-même :

— J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà connu ça…

— Comment ça ?

— Ils agissent si imprudemment, comme si le danger n'existait pas, et-

— Oh, mais c'est parfaitement normal ! l'interrompit-il en affichant un grand sourire.

En la voyant lui jeter un coup d'œil sceptique, il eut l'impression de se revoir, à son arrivée sur le Vol-au-Vent, peu après que la bête gigantesque les ait attaqués. Il se souvenait de son angoisse, de son incompréhension face à l'insouciance de ses camarades et encore plus de son capitaine, et il se souvenait également de sa conversation avec Kriss là-dessus.

Kriss… La mention de l'autre changeur d'âme du groupe le rendit nostalgique. Il avait hâte de le revoir, et pas seulement pour ses conseils ; sa présence à multi-facettes avait quelque chose de rassurant, même pour quelqu'un pouvant s'avérer très lunatique. Et il avait été le premier à se préoccuper de son état sans arrière-pensées, dans le seul but de l'aider à avancer avec ce que les autres pouvaient considérer comme une tare.

C'était étrange, mais en l'espace de quelques semaines, Mathieu avait l'impression qu'il avait énormément changé. Il ne s'angoissait plus pour un rien, il se laissait porter par le vent des marées et de l'aventure ; l'équipage était devenu une seconde famille pour lui, et il avait appris à vivre selon ses codes, ses mesures – et ses dangers.

Et expliquer tout cela à Judith lui donna une sensation de déjà-vu, comme s'il reprenait le flambeau que Kriss lui avait passé :

— On n'est pas idiots, même si ceux-là en ont l'air, commença-t-il après une grande inspiration.

Après toutes les piques envers son ego depuis son arrivée sur le Vol-au-Vent, il avait bien le droit de leur rendre la pareille, songea-t-il avec un petit sourire pour reprendre :

— On est des pirates. Évidemment qu'à chaque instant de notre vie, on risque de la perdre. Mais on a choisi de vivre selon nos règles, et on est loin de le regretter. À chaque heure, à chaque minute, on peut se faire descendre à bout de portant, on peut se noyer dans l'océan, on peut se faire abattre sur une place publique. Mais est-ce que ça nous empêche de vivre ? Bien au contraire : on en profite encore plus, parce qu'on sait que nos convictions en valent la peine. Si on n'était pas là pour le faire, qui le ferait à notre place ?

Mathieu se sentit incroyablement fier de son discours, et autre partie de lui se rengorgea suite à une telle tirade – il reconnut là le Rationnel et son approbation silencieuse sur ses mots alambiqués. Cependant, la réaction de Judith ne fut pas celle qu'il attendait : au lieu de la voir approuver ses propos d'un hochement de tête, elle sembla encore plus perturbée qu'avant par sa question.

— Euh… lâcha-t-il après un moment d'inactivité de la part de son interlocutrice. Tu comprends ?

Son assurance soudaine s'envola aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée ; le changeur d'âme eut peur d'avoir fait une gaffe, et de s'être trop emporté dans son discours émotionnel, mais avant qu'il ne puisse en ajouter plus, il fut coupé par le timbre étrangement faible de leur guide :

— Oui. Oui, bien sûr que je comprends, mais…

— Maiiiiis ? répéta-t-il sur un ton encourageant.

— Mais… continua-t-elle en fronçant des sourcils. J'ai tellement l'impression de vous connaître… D'avoir été avec vous… Depuis le début ?

Mathieu pencha la tête sur le côté, ralentissant sa marche sous la surprise, avant de comprendre et de s'exclamer avec un nouveau sourire :

— J'ai la même impression, alors que je suis là depuis moins d'un mois. Ça doit être l'effet Cabaret Noir, je suppose.

Judith n'eut pas l'air de partager le même avis, mais elle n'ajouta rien. À la place, un sourire faux étira ses lèvres, ce dont le changeur d'âme s'aperçut aussitôt mais n'insista pas dessus.

— Sans doute, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle pensait convaincant.

Le pirate et la vagabonde se turent, marchant derrière les autres sans qu'un autre mot ne soit prononcé.

* * *

— J'ai chaud, lança Antoine pour la troisième fois consécutive en moins d'une heure.

Links roula des yeux mais ne dit rien – en effet, le navigateur ôtait souvent son tricorne au foulard vert pour s'éponger le crâne. Le soleil en ce début de mars s'avérait particulièrement lourd, et tous en payaient le prix. Ginger replaçait souvent sa hache, comme si le métal de son arme pesait encore plus, et Mathieu se sentit pour la première fois heureux d'avoir perdu sa cape verte sur l'Axolot et d'avoir laissé son manteau empaqueté dans son sac, sur le Vol-au-Vent ; Judith à ses côtés avait fini par délaisser son manteau rouge pour le porter sur son bras droit. Le changeur d'âme aurait juré que cette fois-ci, Victor n'aurait pas refusé une gerbe d'eau de mer sur sa tête.

— Quand est-ce qu'on arrive à un prochain village ? lança Bob d'un air guilleret.

Le seul à ne pas être embêté par la chaleur ambiante était bien évidemment le pyromane. La seule vue de sa lourde veste écarlate encore sur ses épaules donnait horriblement chaud à Mathieu, qui se forçait à regarder droit devant lui sans flancher. Bob marchait en tête, d'un pas enjoué, et sans le savoir, son rythme soutenu les forçait tous à ne pas ralentir pour faire une pause, ce qui les aurait considérablement pénalisés.

— Je n'en ai strictement aucune idée, répondit Links d'un air las. Avant la fin de la journée, j'espère…

Cette déclaration abattit encore plus Antoine, qui réagit au quart de tour :

— Quoi, encore tout ça ?!

— Je n'y peux rien, j'ai pas encore appris à voler, moi, répondit sèchement le navigateur.

— C'est trop looooong…

Leur capitaine insista longuement sur les « o » pour souligner son désespoir, et Victor se joignit à la conversation de son ton faussement désintéressé :

— Tu n'as qu'à parler, ça passera plus vite.

Links lui décocha une œillade noire, d'un air de celui qui aurait aimé voyager en silence, mais le pirate aux colts haussa les épaules en esquissant un léger rictus.

— D'accord, j'ai une idée ! s'enthousiasma aussitôt le chef des pirates du Cabaret Noir en se redressant. On dit chacun quelque chose qu'on aime, tour à tour.

Mathieu sourit à son tour, amusé, en laissant son regard vagabonder sur le paysage autour d'eux. Il sentit Judith être étonnée de la décision de leur capitaine, mais elle n'ajouta pas un mot.

— Je commence ! J'aime l'aventure ! continua Antoine.

Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à Links, qui grommela d'un ton épuisé :

— J'aime quand tu la ferme.

Bob, à l'avant, se mit à enchaîner derrière le cartographe d'un air aussi enjoué que son capitaine :

— J'aime la chaleur !

Cette réponse les refroidit – ce qui était assez ironique, nota le changeur d'âme – alors que chacun se rappelait de leur état physique déplorable grâce à leur adorable pyromane préféré.

— J'aime bien ma hache, continua Ginger, résignée à jouer le jeu d'Antoine sans protestations.

Les regards se dirigèrent vers Victor, qui lança d'un ton amusé :

— La justice.

— J'aime les hauteurs, intervint Mathieu qui sentait que c'était son tour.

Il observa Judith du coin de l'œil, et celle-ci répondit simplement d'un sourire étrange :

— J'vous aime bien.


	22. Le Coin Dur

Le voilà ! Le chapitre 22 de LPDCN, presque un mois après le chapitre 21 ! Il aura mis du temps à sortir, certes, mais je dois vous avouer que je n'aurais pas voulu que ça se passe autrement. Déjà, ce chapitre est l'un des plus longs de la fic et même s'il m'a pris pas mal de temps au niveau de l'écriture, je suis très satisfaite du résultat : c'est un chapitre important, qui amène de nouvelles notions, un nouveau personnage (qui, j'espère, ne sera pas trop OOC...) et pas mal de petits indices pour la suite de l'histoire. Donc merci à tous pour votre patience, j'espère qu'elle en vaudra la peine !

Merci également pour vos reviews, fav, suivis et vues, les chiffres ne font que grimper sur l'écran des statistiques et vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point un tel soutient me touche. Vraiment, LPDCN est la fic sur laquelle je m'investis le plus niveau temps/idée, et savoir que vous êtes autant à me suivre dans cette aventure me réjouit à chaque fois un peu plus ! (je dois vous soûler avec ce genre de réflexions qui reviennent souvent, non ?) Concernant la parution, vu que je suis désormais en vacances, j'essayerais de m'avancer un peu niveau chapitres, mais le rythme ne changera pas. Je préfère avoir une longueur d'avance plutôt que de me précipiter sur les publications. ^^'

**Disclaimer : aucun des personnages présents ici ne m'appartiennent, je n'utilise que leur image publique et ne prétend pas m'imiscer dans leur vie privée. Le dessin de couverture est la propriété de Nanishimie !**

Enjoy, et n'oubliez pas la review mes chers lapereaux !

* * *

**Chapitre 22 | Le Coin Dur**

Antoine, épuisé et assoiffé, tint à continuer son jeu durant tout le voyage, ce qui était une « question d'honneur » selon lui. Les autres avaient obtempéré, afin d'avoir la paix de la part du capitaine pour certains, et afin de passer le temps pour d'autres. Pour Mathieu, ce passe-temps fut assez joyeux, même s'il fut à court de réponses à peine la première heure de marche effectuée ; il fut également surpris par la vivacité de Victor, qui réussit à tenir le double de son score sans jamais manquer d'imagination. Évidemment, avec le temps, les réponses devinrent de moins en moins poétiques et bien plus concrètes – Links abandonna au bout de vingt minutes en grommelant qu'il ne voyait pas d'autres choses à aimer dans de telles circonstances.

L'agréable surprise avait été de voir que Judith s'était amusée à leur répondre, quand bien même le capitaine prétendait que certaines des siennes n'étaient pas fair-play : le chef des pirates avait plutôt mal vécu le fait qu'un suicide soit une source de joie, ce à quoi la vagabonde avait rétorqué que c'était grâce à cela qu'elle gagnait sa misérable vie.

Le changeur d'âme, pour sa part, continua leur voyage en silence, laissant Antoine, Bob et Victor se répondre ensemble – Ginger ayant fini par laisser tomber après avoir lâché sa dernière réponse, à savoir la fondue au fromage. D'apparence, il ne disait rien, mais son esprit était en ébullition face à la conversation survoltée qu'il entretenait avec ses facettes.

C'était agréable de parler en compagnie des autres morceaux de son esprit, quand bien même ils pouvaient s'avérer… Assez agités. Comme toujours, Mathieu laissait passer leurs interventions enflammées, n'ayant pas l'envie de les réfréner, et parce qu'après la quasi-perte de ses personnalités à cause de la bataille sur l'Axolot, il savourait chaque instant passé en compagnie d'eux. Cette motivation secrète était enfouie tout au fond de ses pensées les plus cachées, et aucune des âmes ne le savait – son ego s'en rassurait.

_« Donc, comme je le disais, le chemin le plus court depuis le Choix de Buscarron était de passer par les docks, et non pas par la _forêt_ »_, tempêtait le Rationnel d'un ton enragé.

_« N'importe quoi ! La forêt est bien plus pratique, les arbres nous protégeaient des Marines de garde et les bruits des animaux nous permettaient de nous fondre dans le paysage ! »_ répliqua le Primitif d'un air féroce.

_« Les docks étaient une meilleure idée, parce qu'on pouvait plonger dans la mer dès la moindre alerte ! Dans les arbres, on ne peut pas grimper en moins d'une seconde ! »_

_« On ne sait pas nager, imbécile ! »_

_« Ce n'est pas compliqué d'apprendre, mon cher ! Quelques mouvements basiques et nous pouvons rester cachés au moins dix bonnes minutes ! Et je vous prierais de surveiller votre langage ! »_

Mathieu savait que quand sa facette érudite vouvoyait quelqu'un, cela voulait dire qu'elle était en colère d'être ainsi contredite. Malgré le ton venimeux que le Primitif et le Rationnel mettaient souvent dans leurs échanges, il savait qu'ils finiraient – de gré ou de force – par se réconcilier, aussi ne prit-il pas la peine de les contenir. De toute façon, cette querelle – la mer ou la forêt en guise de cachette – avait lieu depuis plusieurs années, et il avait laissé tomber quant à leur faire entendre raison. Le changeur d'âme laissait ses yeux errer sur le paysage calme, et la tempête à l'intérieur de sa tête donnait un contraste assez drôle à constater.

_« La mer nous aurait fait attraper froid, alors que les arbres sont bien plus sûr ! On peut y rester plusieurs heures sans engourdir nos membres et relâcher notre garde ! »_

_« C'est du grand baratin ! Risquer une chute de plusieurs mètres et des fractures en pagaille, tout ça pour « l'amour des hauteurs » ?! Que nenni ! »_

_« Hey gros, pourquoi on pense jamais à se planquer sous terre ? »_

La remarque soudaine du Rêveur eut le mérite de leur couper la chique – autant aux deux rivaux qu'à Mathieu, qui faillit trébucher suite à cette question. Un silence éberlué régna pendant quelques secondes, et puis :

_« … La terre ? »_ répétèrent deux voix en synchronisation parfaite.

_« Bah ouais, sous terre y'a personne, alors pourquoi on n'y va pas ? »_

_« Euh… Parce qu'on n'a pas de griffes ? »_

_« Et parce que creuser un trou en quelques minutes afin d'y loger entièrement un corps humain est tout bonnement impossible ? »_

_« … Ah. »_

Le Rêveur accepta leurs différents arguments d'un ton résigné, les déstabilisant encore plus, avant d'ajouter :

_« C'est quand même dommage. »_

_« Des fois je me demande qui est-ce qui mélange les âmes pour les foutre dans un même corps, parce qu'il doit pas avoir la notion d'assortiment »_, déclara subtilement un ton rauque d'un air moqueur.

Mathieu roula des yeux face à cette remarque ; soudainement, il sursauta en entendant la voix tonitruante de Bob retentir sur le chemin qu'ils empruntaient :

— Regardez ! Y'a un village là-bas !

Tous relevèrent la tête pour fixer le point désigné par l'index du pyromane. Le changeur d'âme plissa des yeux, apercevant les toits de quelques maisons dans le lointain, et il se rappela subitement qu'il était assoiffé en claquant sa langue contre son palais.

Aussitôt, cette nouvelle les revigora tous ; le rythme de leur marche s'intensifia, et Victor passa une main dans ses cheveux dans l'espoir de les dominer avant de rentrer dans la petite ville. Mathieu remarqua avec un sourire que la pâquerette était toujours accrochée sur sa veste en feutre, et Judith sembla reprendre du poil de la bête en voyant la promesse qu'elle avait adressée au Master se rapprocher de plus en plus. En y pensant, le pirate fut triste de savoir qu'une fois à Rennes, elle les quitterait – leur guide l'intriguait, et il avait la désagréable impression qu'elle en cachait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il soupçonnait.

En quelques minutes, la petite troupe avait atteint l'entrée du petit village, et ils furent interpellés par une voix inconnue :

— Hé, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Le propriétaire de la phrase tout juste lancée s'attira l'attention d'une douzaine d'yeux – Links continuait son chemin, apparemment intéressé par l'architecture des maisons autour d'eux. Mathieu remarqua le tressaillement de Judith quand elle vit l'homme en face d'elle, comme si elle l'avait déjà vu. L'homme était de taille moyenne, cheveux bruns et longs, lunettes légèrement décalées. Le changeur d'âme ne put s'empêcher de lui trouver un air avec les Greniers, mais il laissa bien vite tomber cette idée : Bob n'avait pas semblé le reconnaître, et Antoine non plus.

L'individu était accoudé à un stand, sur lequel des babioles de toutes sortes s'entassaient dans tous les sens, jetées à la va-vite dans des cartons. Le petit magasin était accolé à une maison, sûrement celle du vendeur, et à la peinture grotesque s'affichait le nom du stand, mais Mathieu n'arrivait pas à la déchiffrer à cause de l'écriture illisible de son peintre.

— J'pense pas vous avoir vu en ville récemment. Z'êtes de passage ? reprit l'inconnu, inquisiteur.

Antoine s'avança jusqu'au comptoir en bois, et déclara fièrement :

— Oui, on cherche à se rendre à Rennes pour rejoindre la mer ensuite !

L'autre haussa un sourcil intéressé :

— Ahah, pas mal. Y'a encore des gens qui veulent aller en mer avec tous ces pirates et la Marine derrière ?

Victor pouffa à l'arrière du groupe.

— Ouais, quel danger… releva ironiquement le pirate aux colts en faisant tourner nonchalamment l'un de ses pistolets autour de son index.

Son geste sembla braquer aussitôt le vendeur, qui se releva brusquement tout en saisissant un marteau à sa droite :

— Si vous venez pour me braquer, c'est même pas la peine d'y penser ! déclara-t-il férocement.

_« L'a pas l'air très tranquille, celui-là »_, constata une voix rauque dans l'esprit du changeur d'âme.

— Non, on n'est pas là pour ça, répondit calmement Ginger en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Victor d'un air autoritaire.

Ce dernier cessa de faire tourner la gâchette autour de son doigt, et rengaina son colt sans un mot en haussant des épaules. Quand l'autre posa également son marteau, sa camarade continua :

— Par contre, vous auriez quelque chose pour nous désaltérer ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton poli.

Son interlocuteur lui répondit par un sourire charmeur :

— Ça dépend, si vous avez de quoi payer…

Ginger lui décocha une œillade noire :

— On veut juste de l'eau, pas d'alcool.

À cette mention, Bob lui jeta un coup d'œil déçu, mais ne protesta pas.

— Ma p'tite dame, vous croyez vraiment que j'ai envie de perdre de l'argent quand l'occasion se présente ?

— C'est quoi ce truc ? demanda subitement Antoine en sortant un collier des cartons de marchandise.

Le vendeur écarquilla les yeux en voyant un de ses produits tenus par le capitaine, et s'empressa de lui ôter des mains :

— Pas touche à la marchandise ! C'est précieux !

Le collier en question consistait en une chaîne métallique fine, et au bout pendait une pierre translucide, taillée en forme de grosse goutte d'eau, qui semblait briller de sa propre énergie. Mathieu en fut fasciné, et tendit l'oreille d'un air intéressé, tout comme ses facettes qui s'étaient tues pour entendre les explications :

— Je vous déconseille d'y laisser vos sales traces de doigts parce que ce petit bijou-là vaut une fortune.

— Combien ? demanda Antoine, captivé et ignorant totalement l'insulte par la même occasion.

Un silence passa, et l'homme afficha un air grave qui fit monter le suspense, avant de lâcher brutalement :

— En fait, j'en ai aucune idée, je l'ai racheté à un vieux qui se débarrassait de ses antiquités. Mais j'me suis renseigné ! ajouta-t-il précipitamment, ne souhaitant pas perdre l'attention de ses potentiels clients.

Ginger roula des yeux – l'ancienne Marine semblait prête à tourner les talons le plus vite que possible – et Antoine, à l'inverse, avait l'air touché, prêt à en entendre plus.

— Cette pierre a des propriétés _magiques ! _déclara le vendeur en esquissant un geste grandiose de la main.

Il avait prononcé son dernier mot avec le ton d'un conteur révélant la clef de voûte de son histoire, et les réactions qu'il déclencha parmi eux furent extrêmement différentes. Mathieu sentit une étrange appréhension remonter le long de sa moelle épinière – il avait tendance à se méfier de tout, et pourtant, un instinct le poussait à croire cet étranger sans aucun problème. La pierre était magnifique, et quelque chose lui disait que son éclat légèrement bleuté et incroyablement vif avait une source mystique remontant à des temps plus qu'anciens. Antoine, devant lui, avait haussé un sourcil, mais la lueur dans ses yeux montrait un enfant exalté par la perspective d'un tel objet à sa portée ; Bob ne semblait pas vraiment perturbé par une telle nouvelle – de la part de quelqu'un pouvant allumer un feu par ses doigts, la réaction n'était pas étonnante – et attendait apparemment une explication plus poussée pour poser son jugement. Victor et Judith affichaient le même air sceptique, absolument pas convaincus par la déclaration de leur interlocuteur, et Ginger semblait encore plus énervée par l'énergumène en face d'eux. Le changeur d'âme était sûr que si elle avait encore porté l'insigne de la Marine, elle l'aurait embarqué avec elle pour arnaque ou escroquerie.

Seulement et à la surprise de tous, ce fut Links qui, de retour de sa balade aux alentours des maisons environnantes, lança d'un ton poli :

— Et quel genre de propriétés, exactement ?

L'individu braqua son regard vers le navigateur en même temps que le reste de la troupe, et un sourire satisfait de son effet de surprise agrandit ses lèvres. D'un geste volontairement exagéré, il leva un peu plus le collier, afin que Links puisse l'observer depuis sa position retranchée à l'arrière du groupe, et explicita :

— Mon bon m'sieur, je n'attendais que cette question. Approchez, et je vous ferais une démonstration.

Le cartographe haussa un sourcil, pas impressionné pour un sou par le manège du vendeur, mais garda son air affable en s'approchant du stand, à la gauche d'Antoine qui s'était écarté. Intrigué, Mathieu se faufila aux côtés de son capitaine afin de voir la scène.

L'homme aux babioles posa délicatement la pierre au centre de la planche qui constituait son comptoir, et saisit le marteau qu'il avait utilisé précédemment pour se défendre. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Links, avant de lui transmettre le maillet et un ordre :

— Allez-y.

Le navigateur mit un temps avant de comprendre ce qu'on lui demandait, pour finir par hausser un deuxième sourcil sous l'étonnement :

— Je croyais que cette pierre vous était précieuse ?

Le vendeur hocha la tête, et son sourire s'agrandit, de l'air de celui qui avait déjà expérimenté ce genre de réaction en de telles circonstances. Il répéta simplement son ordre, d'un ton amusé :

— Allez-y.

Links leva la main, visiblement troublé, et fronça des sourcils sous l'incompréhension. Puis, il abattit légèrement l'outil sur le médaillon, faisant vrombir le comptoir d'un coup sec. Précautionneusement, il dégagea la pierre pour constater les dégâts, qui s'avérèrent inexistants. Il lâcha un soupir, et alors qu'il rendait le marteau à son propriétaire en s'apprêtant à lui demander ce qu'il voulait d'un air perdu, ce dernier le refusa en insistant :

— Allez-y. Plus fort.

Il reçut un regard ébahi.

— Pardon ?

— Vous avez bien entendu. Allez-y, et donnez tout ce que vous avez.

— Je ne veux pas vous rembour-

— Ne vous en faites pas pour ça.

Le marchand était empreint d'une malice inexplicable, qui perturbait Mathieu plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. Derrière lui, il sentait les regards curieux du reste de la troupe, et lui-même était gagné par une effervescence qui lui laissait pressentir que les actions à venir seraient mémorables.

— D'accord… concéda Links d'un ton sceptique.

Cette fois-ci, il leva le bras au-dessus de sa tête, un air concentré sur le visage, et n'hésita pas une seconde : à une vitesse fulgurante, il écrasa la pierre de toutes ses forces. Tout s'enchaîna très vite : la planche du comptoir se brisa en deux dans un craquement, et surpris par ce résultat, le navigateur, le capitaine et le changeur d'âme sursautèrent au même moment. En revanche, le vendeur s'était reculé peu avant l'impact, comme s'il avait prévu un tel carnage, et se baissa pour ramasser quelque chose au sol. Links, le marteau encore à la main, s'empressa de parler :

— Ça va ?

— Oui, ne vous en faites pas. C'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive.

Il se releva d'un air triomphant, et agita sa main devant lui dans l'espoir de dissiper la poussière du bois qui venait de s'écrouler. Il se racla la gorge, et un scintillement au milieu de l'air chargé de particules attira l'attention de Mathieu.

_« C'est… » _commença l'une de ses facettes.

_« Le médaillon ? » _termina une petite voix incrédule.

Le marchand brandit le poing, et il n'y eut plus de doute : la pierre se balançait au bout de sa chaîne, toujours parfaitement sertie, et aucun éclat n'avait pu être délogé. Links en laissa tomber son marteau, et Antoine ouvrit la bouche sous la surprise. Mathieu écarquilla les yeux, et il sentit le reste de la troupe s'agiter dans son dos.

_« Comment… ? »_

— Comment… ? demanda un Bob désormais totalement impressionné.

Sa question fit écho à celle posée dans le même temps dans l'esprit du changeur d'âme qui frissonna, perturbé sous la coïncidence.

— Cette pierre, très cher, est d'une résistance phénoménale, continua le vendeur d'un ton assuré en ne perdant aucune occasion pour peaufiner son spectacle. J'ai déjà essayé de la briser en deux pour en faire des boucles d'oreilles, vous savez, pour doubler le bénéfice… Mais c'est impossible. J'ai eu beau essayer toute une semaine, avec la chaleur d'une forge : rien à faire. Je ne sais même pas comment a-t-on pu la sertir dans un tel collier.

Aussitôt, Links retrouva sa contenance, et Mathieu aperçut un éclat avide de connaissance qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant dans les yeux du navigateur :

— Et vous n'avez jamais cherché à la faire examiner ?

Son interlocuteur lui jeta un regard hautain :

— Pour me faire voler la nuit suivante ? Non merci.

Le cartographe haussa des épaules, concédant les faits, avant de se faire couper par Antoine, surexcité :

— C'est vraiment génial ! Comment est-ce que ça marche ?!

— Eh bien… En fait je ne sais pas vraiment, avoua le vendeur en tuant tout principe de suspense. Mais ! Je suis allé vérifier auprès de son ancien propriétaire, et… !

Il ferma son visage d'un air grave, et sortit subitement un chiffon de sa poche pour essuyer la pierre :

— Elle est impossible à casser, et émet constamment une lueur bleutée comme vous pouvez l'admirez. La pierre ne se dégrade pas au contact de l'eau ou du feu, du sel ou de la lumière, mais elle peut se rouiller.

— Se rouiller ? répéta Judith à l'arrière, surprise d'une telle information.

Le vendeur lui jeta un drôle de coup d'œil, comme s'il avait oublié sa présence par sa discrétion, et acquiesça de la tête :

— Oui, enfin, rouiller… C'est-à-dire que si on ne la nettoie pas régulièrement, elle finit par s'assombrir, et se recouvre d'une couche impossible à enlever. C'est comme si vous finissiez par porter un bout de fer autour du cou. Mais elle ne perd pas de sa dureté ! C'est seulement un inconvénient du côté esthétique… Après, moi, je prends soin de ma marchandise, et vous pouvez être sûr qu'elle est comme neuve, tout en faisant de bonnes affaires !

Reprenant son manège de commerçant, ce dernier brandit à nouveau le collier, et désigna d'un geste pompeux l'arrière de son stand où était peint, contre le mur de sa maison, la fameuse inscription que Mathieu n'avait pas su déchiffrer :

— Bonjour et bienvenue dans _le_ Coin Dur, où je peux vous assurer qu'on casse les prix ! déclara fièrement le vendeur avec un grand sourire.

Comme pour souligner ses dires, l'une des planches de son comptoir, qui était juste là restée miraculeusement en équilibre entre deux poutres, tomba au sol.

Le changeur d'âme remarqua alors que ce qu'il avait pris pour une lettre dans ce méli-mélo de peinture rouge indéchiffrable était en réalité le dessin d'un marteau, sûrement le même que Links ramassa en se penchant dans la poussière. En jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, Mathieu se rendit compte que désormais, Judith affichait un air rassuré – bien loin de celui inquiet qu'elle arborait lors de leur rencontre avec le marchand. Antoine, quant à lui, sautillait presque sur place, emballé :

— Vous avez d'autres trucs magiques, ou pas ? demanda-t-il alors que le navigateur rendait l'outil qu'on lui avait prêté à son propriétaire.

La question fit sourire son destinataire :

— Et comment !

Il sortit une caisse en bois de son arrière-boutique, qu'il mit en équilibre assez précaire contre l'une des poutres soutenant son stand, et se mit à farfouiller dedans en marmonnant d'un air de connaisseur :

— Donc, voyons voir… J'ai un ancien arc dont la corde est d'une souplesse inégalable, une longue-vue pouvant loucher sur plusieurs kilomètres – et ayant accessoirement été entre les mains de Barbe-Noire à un moment de son existence –, une boussole indiquant toujours la direction dont on a besoin…

Le capitaine des pirates du Cabaret Noir avait presque des étoiles scintillantes dans les yeux au fur et à mesure que leur charlatan déblatérait ses affaires, mais Mathieu n'avait d'yeux que pour la pierre se balançant au bout de sa chaine finement ouvragée. Sans se soucier de couper son discours, le changeur d'âme demanda brusquement :

— Et la pierre, là, vous la vendez combien, monsieur… ?

Aussitôt, l'autre se stoppa pour le regarder dans les yeux, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

— Moi, c'est Benzaïe, explicita-t-il d'un ton confiant. Ben, pour les intimes. Mais vous n'êtes pas vraiment des intimes donc oubliez ça. Et quant à la pierre, bah…

Il laissa passer un silence, et un air de requin prit sa place sur ses traits.

— Ça dépend, vous êtes prêts à mettre combien dedans ?

Mathieu se tut, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre – il n'était pas marchandeur, il avait plutôt l'habitude de voler, et encore… Un sentiment de panique s'insinua en lui, et il hésita entre bluffer ou être sincère, avant de se faire violemment couper par Ginger qui s'était faufilée jusqu'au devant du stand en posant une main ferme sur son épaule :

— Rien du tout. Math', tu ne vas pas perdre ton temps et ton argent ici, déclara-t-elle d'un ton qui ne laissait entendre aucune protestation.

L'espace d'un instant, le changeur d'âme eut une autre vision de sa camarade : il l'imagina en uniforme bleu et blanc, un képi avec insigne vissé sur sa tête, et sa hache se dressant d'un air menaçant dans son dos ; rien qu'au ton de sa voix, autoritaire et froid, il réalisa à quel point l'ancienne Marine pouvait avoir l'air intimidant quand elle le voulait vraiment. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua également que Links avait échangé un regard entendu avec elle, et ce dernier déclara subitement :

— Par contre, je suis fortement intéressé par… Cette boussole, là. Quelle est sa fonction, déjà ?

Le navigateur employait toujours ce même air curieux et poli, pointant du doigt l'objet dépassant de la caisse. Si Mathieu ne le connaissait pas, il aurait pu croire sans problème qu'il s'intéressait réellement aux marchandises proposées, mais il ne fut pas dupe : son camarade au tricorne n'était pas le moins du monde intrigué par les babioles sous ses yeux. Sous cette constatation, le changeur d'âme sentit que Ginger prenait sa place en le poussant légèrement grâce à sa poigne, et il entendit aussitôt Benzaïe lui répondre de l'air enjoué du marchand sur le point de faire une affaire. Il ne l'écouta pas, peu intéressé par la description de la boussole, et ramena son regard sur la pierre accrochée à l'une des poutres du stand… Qui n'était plus là.

Stupéfait, Mathieu écarquilla les yeux, cherchant avec frénésie autour du petit commerce où l'objet de son attention avait pu tomber – rien à faire. Le collier semblait s'être volatilisé, et il y avait peu de chance pour que le vendeur l'ai remis dans sa poche ; c'était comme s'il s'était rendu invisible aux yeux du monde par sa propre volonté.

_« Hé gamin, regarde là-bas. »_

Instinctivement, il suivit du regard la direction que sa facette sombre lui indiquait, et un éclat attira son attention. Un éclat presque indécelable, brillant dans la main de Ginger juste devant lui…

Mathieu comprit, et malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un énorme sourire passé sa surprise.

_« Gros, c'est pas le médaillon, ça ? »_

_« D'après toi ? »_

_« Mais… C'est du vol ! »_

_« Gamin, ça fait des années qu'on doit voler pour survivre. C'est pas nouveau. »_

_« Il faut bien lui accorder le bénéfice de la surprise. Une ancienne Marine qui vole, cela a de quoi être surprenant… Et très suspicieux, aussi. »_

_« _Elle_ au moins, elle a trouvé de quoi nous épargner de l'argent, des efforts inutiles et vos interventions plus qu'aberrantes comme celle que je viens d'entendre. »_

La remarque acide de sa facette justicière sembla tous les faire taire, et le changeur d'âme l'applaudit mentalement pour mettre fin à un débat qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. En retour, il sentit la vexation du Rationnel percuter ses pensées, furieux qu'on qualifie ses interventions d'aberrantes, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se faire entendre :

— Y'aurait pas une écurie dans ce village, par hasard ? demanda Victor depuis sa place du fond.

Il dérangea les deux hommes en plein marchandage, mais le pirate aux colts n'en eut cure. Étonné d'avoir été ainsi coupé en pleine affaire, Benzaïe mit un temps avant de répondre, d'un ton assez froid envers cet homme qui avait semblé le menacer au début de leur rencontre :

— Oui, de l'autre côté du village. Pourquoi, vous comptez vous rendre à Rennes sans attendre l'aube ?

— C'est pas vos affaires, répondit Victor un peu trop sèchement.

Outré qu'on lui parle sur ce ton, le marchand s'apprêtait à réagir, mais il fut une fois de plus coupé par son opposant qui, cette fois, s'adressa à sa troupe :

— Bon les gars, on y va ?

Links fit un geste détaché de la main, toujours faussement concentré sur sa boussole :

— Allez-y, je vous rejoindrais plus tard.

Victor répondit en haussant les épaules, et fut le premier à s'éloigner du stand ; bien vite, Ginger le suivit en plongeant prestement la main dans sa poche, et Mathieu lui emboîta le pas sans oser jeter un regard en arrière. Il avait trop peur du moindre mouvement, comme si Benzaïe aurait pu deviner leurs intentions avec un geste trop brusque, et il souhaitait s'éloigner d'ici le plus vite possible. À ses côtés, Judith ne pipait pas mot, fronçant des sourcils, et Bob tira de son bras valide son capitaine qui semblait vouloir rester à écouter les babillages du conteur pour l'éternité.

Ils dépassèrent quelques rues, et quand les échos de la conversation entre leur navigateur et le vendeur se tarirent, remplacés par les bruits des habitants de la ville qui les croisaient, Ginger lança d'un ton amusé :

— Hé Math', attrape ça !

Le dénommé tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir que la combattante à la hache lui lançait le médaillon, et il leva vivement la main pour le rattraper. Captivé, il le fit rouler un instant au creux de sa main, et observa avec fascination les millions de reflets légèrement bleutés qui émanaient du cristal avant de revenir à la réalité :

— Merci Ginger, fit-il en se détachant de sa contemplation pour le pendentif.

— De rien, même si je vois vraiment pas ce que tu trouves à ce truc, répondit-elle d'un ton sceptique.

— Tu aurais quand même pu être plus discrète, nargua Victor en leur jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

— Ça a quand même suffi pour berner notre homme, répliqua fièrement sa camarade. J'en reviens pas, nous taxer de l'eau ! Et puis quoi encore ?!

— Je te l'accorde, concéda son ami grognon d'un air maussade. Ce type me tapait un peu sur les nerfs.

Mathieu ne rebondit pas sur ces revendications justifiées, et passa rapidement la chaîne autour de son cou tout en dissimulant le pendentif sous sa chemise. Malgré son envie de le cacher, une faible lueur traversait le tissu, même en plein jour, ce qui acheva de fasciner le changeur d'âme.

— C'est dans ces moments-là que je regrette de plus avoir un insigne… Dire qu'il fallait un écusson pour que les gens évitent de me manquer de respect, rajouta-t-elle d'un ton frustré.

— Tu faisais partie de la Marine ? intervint Judith, intriguée par cette révélation.

Surprise, Ginger tourna la tête pour observer son interlocutrice, avant d'opiner du chef :

— Ouais. Mais ça, c'était avant…

Un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'une voix joyeuse s'élevait à l'arrière du groupe :

— Ouaip ! Maintenant, t'es avec nous ! s'exclama Antoine en levant les bras de joie.

L'élan d'euphorie du capitaine les fit tous sourire, et la manieuse à la hache lâcha d'un ton faussement désabusé :

— Et je sais même pas comment t'as fait.

— Parce que j'ai un charisme irrésistible, répondit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

— Cours toujours.

— Vous ne nous avez jamais vraiment raconté comment ton recrutement s'est passé, d'ailleurs, souligna Victor en faisant passer son regard de son capitaine à sa camarade de mer.

Intrigué, Mathieu tendit l'oreille : à part Kriss, personne ne lui avait expliqué comment un tel était arrivé sur le Vol-au-Vent, et étant dernier de la troupe, il n'avait eu droit qu'au discours sur l'origine de l'équipage par Antoine.

— Fallait être là avant mon vieux, plaisanta Bob avec un large sourire. T'as loupé un sacré moment !

— Comme quoi ? intervint le changeur d'âme, curieux d'apprendre la suite.

Il se rappelait confusément des descriptions de Kriss envers l'arrivée de chacun d'entre eux, mais ce n'était que très vague. L'envie d'en savoir plus lui rongeait les tripes. Cette curiosité sembla se remarquer, car Ginger se rapprocha de lui en remettant sa hache en place :

— Un jour, je te raconterais, dit-elle en lui donnant un coup de poing affectueux dans l'épaule. Peut-être autour d'un feu de camp, qui sait !

Un silence flotta – seulement perturbé par les bruits de foule passant dans les rues – durant lequel la moitié du groupe s'interrogeait sur l'arrivée de l'ancienne Marine dans l'équipage, et où l'autre moitié échangeait des regards amusés en se le remémorant.

— Et pourquoi vous tenez tant que ça à prendre des chevaux ? demanda subitement Judith en se retournant vers Victor.

Celui-ci pivota vers elle :

— Parce que comme ça, on n'aura pas besoin d'attendre demain matin pour repartir. Et au moins, t'auras tes papiers d'identité bien plus vite, se moqua-t-il en la jaugeant de bas en haut.

Elle se contenta de le fusiller du regard, mais garda un ton calme :

— Je n'aurais pas mes papiers plus vite si vous vous fracassez le crâne lors d'une chute à cause d'un manque de sommeil, déclara-t-elle lentement avec une froideur notable.

— Hé mais c'est vrai ça, adhéra Bob en fronçant des sourcils. Si on se barre à cheval, ça veut dire qu'on va pas dormir ce soir ?

— À moins que tu ne préfères que les autres se fassent attraper par la Marine à cause de notre retard. Non pas que ça me dérangerait de perdre l'autre taré à la pelle, mais le Vol-au-Vent et le reste de nos bleus pourraient nous être utile dans notre survie, tu vois.

— Et puis je suis sûre qu'on pourra parfaitement trouver notre chemin dans la nuit noire, ironisa Judith en croisant soudainement les bras.

Elle venait de s'arrêter au milieu de la rue pavée en fixant son opposé du regard, tapant du pied contre les pierres. Les gens passaient autour d'eux sans leur faire attention, mais parfois, quelques regards étonnés s'attardaient sur la troupe hétéroclite qu'ils étaient.

Mathieu ne savait pas si son capitaine avait conscience de la tension soudaine qui venait de s'installer une fois de plus entre le pirate aux colts et la vagabonde, mais celui-ci lança d'un ton absolument pas perturbé par cette ambiance électrique :

— Ne t'en fais pas Judith, on a Bob pour ça. Pas vrai ?

À ses deux derniers mots, Antoine posa brutalement sa main sur l'épaule du pyromane, qui sursauta violemment sous la douleur :

— Aïe ! Antoine, fais gaffe !

— Oups, désolé. Mais du coup, tu serais capable de nous éclairer, non ?

— Ça dépend… Mais je suppose que je peux essayer, oui.

— Parfait !

Cette exclamation, au contraire de ce qu'ils attendaient, ne vint pas d'Antoine, mais de Links. Surpris, tous tournèrent la tête, et virent le navigateur qui courait à petits pas vers eux pour les rejoindre.

— Qu'est-ce qui te prenait autant de temps ? lança Bob, étonné.

En les rejoignant enfin, le cartographe se permit de reprendre son souffle, et jeta un coup d'œil à Mathieu avec un petit sourire indulgent :

— Hey, partir comme un _voleur_ aurait gâché toute ma petite diversion, se justifia-t-il en levant les mains comme pour montrer son innocence.

— Merci, souffla le changeur d'âme en comprenant le sous-entendu.

— De rien, rebondit-il en balayant un objet imaginaire de la main. Et puis au moins, j'ai obtenu un rabais…

Le navigateur brandit alors la boussole sur laquelle il avait jeté son dévolu lors de sa recherche d'alibi, et explicita :

— Magique ou non, j'avais perdu la mienne et il m'en fallait une autre.

— T'es sûr que ce n'est pas de la camelote ? questionna Ginger en haussant un sourcil. Au vu de notre énergumène, il ne semble pas casser que les prix…

— Après ce que j'ai expérimenté avec cette pierre, j'ai peu de doutes, répliqua Links en désignant du menton la lueur sous le haut de Mathieu.

Celui-ci suivit son regard comme les autres, instinctivement, avant de ramener son attention sur le cartographe qui rangeait son instrument nouvellement acquis :

— Bon, et maintenant, allons trouver cette écurie ! Il doit nous rester assez d'argent pour emprunter au moins trois chevaux – et un poney si jamais tu en veux un, Antoine.

Le chef des pirates du Cabaret Noir les devança tous, empoignant Mathieu par l'épaule au passage pour l'entraîner avec lui d'un air joyeux :

— Génial ! J'adore les poneys !

Puis, il ajouta en regardant le changeur d'âme, baissant le volume de sa voix comme pour lui faire une confidence :

— Et pour une fois, j'ai vraiment l'impression que l'un de nos plans va marcher !


	23. Moitié de nuit

Bien le bonjour pour ce nouveau chapitre de LPDCN ! Eh oui, il en aura mis du temps, un peu plus d'un mois. Ayant été bloquée à un moment par une petite panne d'inspiration, je m'en excuse, même si je suis plutôt satisfaite du résultat ! Au menu, des disputes nocturnes, une chanson que certains vraos doivent connaître, de l'humour absurde et un beau bordel de dialogues :D (hmm, serais-je en train de résumer l'entièreté de ma fic en une phrase)

Merci à flygavioli pour sa review en anonyme, et concernant le nombre de fois où les plans de l'équipage ont foiré... Tu ne veux vraiment pas la réponse xD

**Disclaimer : comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, comme d'habitude, le dessin de couverture est celui de Nanishimie !**

Et comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review =D

* * *

**Chapitre 23 | Moitié de nuit**

— ÇA N'A PAS MARCHÉ ! hurla Links d'un ton catastrophé.

Son cri fut couvert par la cavalcade cacophonique qu'ils avaient déclenchée, et Mathieu crut qu'il allait passer par-dessus son cheval si Antoine n'était pas là pour qu'il s'agrippe à sa taille. Derrière lui, il entendait les vociférations des soldats, leurs montures lancées au même rythme que les leurs, et tout était flou ; seule la lumière flamboyante crée miraculeusement par Bob devant eux leur permettait de trouver un chemin à travers la nuit sans lune.

Tout semblait leur avoir souri, pourtant. Dès qu'ils s'étaient mis en route pour trouver une écurie, Links avait clamé qu'ils auraient assez d'argent pour se procurer au moins quatre chevaux, et avec un peu de chance, les selles qui allaient avec. En se répartissant selon leur poids, ils auraient pu arriver à Rennes dès le petit matin, et cela leur aurait épargné un jour de marche en plus. Sauf que leur vendeur ne s'était pas montré très coopératif, malgré les véhémences de Ginger, et les Marines de passage qui s'étaient soudainement arrêté dans l'écurie pour y désaltérer leurs chevaux ne leur avait pas facilité la tâche.

Bob avait donc créé une… Diversion, ce qui avait consisté à tout simplement embraser la partie du bâtiment dans lequel ils se trouvaient pour qu'ils puissent prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Ce qui avait bien évidemment attiré l'attention des soldats bleus et blancs. Ce qui les avait bien évidemment forcés à fuir dans une panique des plus totales.

— Merci de nous pointer l'évidence ! rugit Victor en retour, talonnant sa monture déjà lancée au triple galop.

Celui-ci était l'un des rares à posséder son propre destrier à lui seul, et pour cause : ironiquement, il avait hérité du seul poney présent dans l'écurie, et dans l'effervescence de leur fuite, sa seule option avait été de monter à cru pour suivre les autres. Si Mathieu se souvenait bien des dires de son – désormais ancien – propriétaire, son cheval était un Pottok, et là où tout le reste de l'équipage se trouvait sur d'imposants chevaux de traits, le pirate aux colts les dépassaient facilement grâce à l'agilité et la robustesse de la bête, issu des montagnes du sud.

Mais l'heure n'était pas à l'analyse de leurs chevaux.

Mathieu se cramponna un peu plus aux pans du manteau d'Antoine, qui lui-même se cramponna un peu plus aux rênes de leur destrier – c'était le seul à porter un réel mors : en réalité, il s'agissait de celui que leur vendeur leur avait présenté, et qu'ils avaient volé alors que le pauvre homme se remettait à peine de la « démonstration » de Bob. Le changeur d'âme n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment diriger un cheval, et quand la main du capitaine lui avait proposé de monter en selle avec lui, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde.

Devant eux, Links et Bob partageaient également une monture, le pyrobarbare ne pouvant pas se permettre d'être seul au vu de son bras encore fragile ; le navigateur avait donc pris les rênes, et ce dernier semblait en totale panique à l'entente des Marines qui les avaient pris en chasse. Le pirate du feu leur servait de phare, levant sa main valide pour les éclairer tandis que son camarade veillait à ce qu'il ne passe pas par-dessus bord. Non loin, Judith et Ginger galopaient côte à côte, et l'ex-Marine se retournait de temps à autre pour viser les soldats de son unique pistolet. Victor n'était pas en reste, et Mathieu était impressionné du fait que depuis leur sortie du Vol-au-Vent, il n'avait jamais manqué de balles.

— Donc, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?! s'exclama Ginger en se couchant presque sur l'encolure de son animal pour esquiver plusieurs tirs.

Ils étaient tous les sept lancés sur un chemin de terre, qui semblait s'enfoncer dans plusieurs collines ; et les Marines, environ une dizaine, semblaient bien décidés à ne pas les lâcher.

— On fonce ! répondit brièvement Antoine en se penchant pour flatter sa monture.

— On doit trouver un moyen de les semer ! s'écria Links qui avait apparemment recouvré son sang-froid. On ne pourra pas tenir à cette allure-là pendant longtemps !

À peine le navigateur finissait-il sa phrase, que Mathieu put apercevoir par-dessus l'épaule de son capitaine le contour d'une forêt se dessiner dans l'obscurité. Alarmé, il s'exclama à son tour :

— Et si on fonce là-bas, vous croyez qu'on pourra les distancer ?!

Aucune réponse ne lui vint. Puis, Bob se retourna vers eux :

— J'ai une idée !

Grâce à la lumière émise par la flammèche dans sa main, le changeur d'âme eut le temps de voir le visage interdit de Links, qui devait n'avoir aucune idée du plan de son coéquipier au vu du regard déconfit qu'il lui lança tout en tâchant de diriger leur jument. Un temps passa, afin que tous puissent se préparer à ce qu'allait faire le pyromane, et puis, tout s'éteignit.

Au début, Mathieu crut que son imagination lui avait joué des tours. Le monde venait d'être subitement plongé dans le noir, et s'il n'avait pas perçu le dos d'Antoine contre lui et senti la cadence encore effrénée de leur destrier contre ses jambes, il aurait pu croire qu'il était resté les yeux fermés. Stupéfait, il lui fallut un moment avant de discerner l'espace autour d'eux, mais sa tâche fut facilitée par l'éclat étincelant de la pierre sur son torse. Rapidement, il vit Judith galopant à leur droite, ainsi que Links et Bob en tête de file – leur cheval se fondait presque dans la nuit noire, au vu de la distance qui les séparaient. Plus personne ne disait mot, et le changeur d'âme comprit en entendant les exclamations stupéfaites des soldats derrière eux : seul le bruit des sabots non ferrés contre le sol trahissait leur présence, mais s'ils faisaient vite, ils pouvaient habilement distancer leurs poursuivants. Ginger et Victor avaient cessé de tirer afin de conserver leur discrétion, mais un problème se posa rapidement quand Mathieu constata que si la diversion de Bob s'avérait très efficace pour eux, elle était aussi à double tranchant.

L'obscurité les empêchait de voir où ils allaient, et celle-ci rendait également leurs montures nerveuses au vu des renâclements que celles-ci lâchèrent après quelques secondes. Le changeur d'âme ne voyait plus le navigateur et le pyromane, et une angoisse sourde monta dans sa poitrine quand il réalisa qu'ils ne savaient pas du tout où se rendre.

— Où sont-ils ?! murmura-t-il à l'intention d'Antoine, sa voix partant légèrement dans les aigus.

— Je sais pas… Mais il faut qu'on fasse diversion ! lui répondit précipitamment le capitaine en talonnant un peu plus leur monture.

Comme si le ciel venait d'entendre sa prière, un hurlement beaucoup trop proche brisa le silence tendu qui régnait sur la troupe :

— BAISSEZ-VOUS !

Mathieu et Antoine levèrent la tête au même moment, un air éberlué sur leurs traits : soudainement, la lumière venait de réapparaître, et elle fonçait droit sur eux. Le changeur d'âme réalisa tout comme son capitaine qu'il s'agissait d'un projectile enflammé, et leur cheval fit une embardée spectaculaire, tout aussi surpris qu'eux par l'apparition du feu. Heureusement pour les deux acolytes, ils restèrent en selle, mais ils détournèrent rapidement les yeux pour suivre le trajet de la boule de feu avec une fascination commune.

Cette dernière passa entre le cheval de Ginger et le poney de Victor – qui fit la tête la plus expressive de toute l'histoire de l'équipage – pour aller frapper de plein fouet le soldat qui menait la cavalerie de la Marine. Grâce à la lumière émise par les flammes, Mathieu put voir un air de souffrance innommable se peindre sur le visage du malheureux, alors qu'il était littéralement expulsé de sa selle. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il tombait à terre, et sa monture se cabra violemment, effrayée par ce qui venait de désarçonner son cavalier, tandis que les autres soldats du régiment s'arrêtaient net pour faire état de leur chef.

_« Aïe… »_

_« Il risque pas de se relever avant un bon moment, pour le coup. »_

_« Vous avez vu sa tête ? J'ai presque eu mal pour lui… »_

Instinctivement, Mathieu hocha la tête pour approuver les paroles de la Fille, lui-même choqué par l'expression torturée du soldat avant qu'il ne puisse plus le voir à cause de la distance. Leur destrier avalait les longueurs avec un appétit vorace, sûrement impatient de s'éloigner du brasier qui l'avait frôlé quelques secondes plus tôt.

_« Je vous avais dit qu'il ne savait pas maîtriser ses pouvoirs »_, triompha un ton nasillard dans un coin de son esprit.

_« Oh la ferme, monsieur je-sais-tout, c'est pas le moment ! »_ rétorqua le Primitif qui n'en ratait pas une pour s'opposer à son rival.

Mathieu sentit qu'ils allaient commencer à s'embrouiller pour rien, et instinctivement, il serra les dents. Ses facettes avaient vraiment le chic pour se hurler dessus au bon moment…

Cependant, son attention fut attirée par la lumière dans la main valide de Bob, qui venait brutalement de se rallumer : comprenant que les Marines ne les poursuivaient plus, ils ne couraient plus aucun risque à s'éclairer, et bientôt, toute la troupe disparut du champ de vision des soldats. Rapidement, le changeur d'âme sentit Antoine talonner leur monture pour rattraper celle de Links et Bob, dont la cadence s'était réduite à un galop plus lent. Judith les rejoignit peu à peu, et quand Ginger et Victor apparurent à leur tour, ils parcourent plusieurs minutes avant de ralentir le rythme pour mettre leurs chevaux au pas, ces derniers complètement fatigués par la folle cavalcade qu'ils venaient d'effectuer.

— On les a vraiment semés ? demanda Ginger en se retournant inutilement sur sa selle.

— Je crois bien que oui, répondit Links en épongeant son front du revers de la main. C'était pas gagné…

— En effet, commenta Judith en haussant un sourcil étonné. Ça vous fait une chose de plus à rajouter dans votre liste de méfaits, après la destruction de votre bateau de Marine…

Antoine sourit face à la remarque, et lança au navigateur :

— On va où du coup ?

Links désigna la forêt que Mathieu avait remarquée quelques minutes plus tôt :

— On peut passer par là, ça nous évitera d'être remarqués en plein chemin, et ça masquera nos traces.

Ils se trouvaient à l'orée du bois, et Judith s'arrêta juste à la lisière des fougères qui se trouvaient aux sabots de sa monture :

— Vous arriverez à savoir comment en sortir ? demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

— Pourquoi, t'as peur ? intervint Victor, un rictus moqueur aux lèvres.

Il talonna son poney, et dépassa la vagabonde pour entrer en premier sous le couvert des arbres.

— Je n'ai pas peur, je n'ai juste pas envie de perdre mon temps, rétorqua-t-elle en suivant son trajet d'un air froissé.

— T'es tombée dans le mauvais équipage alors, répondit le pirate aux colts depuis sa place à l'avant.

Rapidement, Links le suivit, et tous s'engagèrent derrière les meneurs. Antoine et Mathieu finirent à la quatrième place, entre Ginger et Judith, qui restait perspicace quant à leur choix. Le changeur d'âme se retourna, et à travers l'obscurité, lui leva le pouce avec un petit sourire.

Elle ne lui répondit par aucun geste, mais la gratitude brilla dans ses yeux un instant.

— Hey, maintenant qu'on a une nuit à tuer, tu peux nous raconter ton recrutement ? lança subitement Victor en tournant la tête pour regarder Ginger.

Celle-ci, de ce que Mathieu pouvait apercevoir depuis sa position postérieure à la sienne, sembla amusée par la question et répliqua d'un ton taquin :

— On vient de se faire courser par la Marine et c'est la seule chose dont tu veux parler ?

— Tu as dit que tu voulais bien plus tôt ! insista le pirate aux colts en se retournant pour se concentrer sur là où son cheval allait.

— Pourquoi tu ne parles pas de toi d'abord, si tu as tant envie de tuer le temps ? rétorqua l'ancienne Marine d'un ton espiègle.

Sa remarque eut le don de couper la chique à son interlocuteur, qui se raidit sans dire un mot.

— C'est vrai ça, tu ne parles jamais de ton passé, intervint Links d'un air intéressé.

— Parce qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, lâcha amèrement le pirate en se renfrognant.

Un silence flotta entre eux, la dernière réplique de l'autre provoquant un froid notable. Puis, Antoine déclara subitement :

— On n'a qu'à reprendre mon jeu !

— _Non_, trancha Links d'une voix catégorique.

Mathieu ne put empêcher un gloussement de franchir ses lèvres, amusé par l'absurdité de la situation.

— Ce n'est pas drôle ! s'indigna le capitaine en lui jetant un coup d'œil outré par-dessus son épaule. Il est très bien, mon jeu !

— J'ai jamais dit le contraire, répondit calmement le changeur d'âme avec un grand sourire.

Soudainement, Judith prit la parole depuis l'arrière de la troupe :

— Et sinon, qui d'autre se trouve dans votre équipage ?

Antoine s'emballa aussitôt, et débita d'un air endiablé :

— Oh, génial ! Donc tu vas enfin te décider à venir avec nous ?!

La réponse lui revint aussi subitement qu'un boomerang dans le visage :

— Non, je voulais juste des renseignements, c'est tout.

— Oh, lâcha le capitaine, déçu.

Bob se retourna, faisant virevolter la flammèche au creux de sa main libre avant de parler joyeusement :

— J'suis sûr que tu pourrais t'entendre avec la plupart d'entre nous ! On est quinze en tout, mais c'est pas difficile de tous nous connaître…

Mathieu aurait juré que Links venait de marmonner « dix-sept, en fait », mais personne ne le releva. Le changeur d'âme leva la tête, apercevant brièvement la voûte étoilée au-dessus de leurs têtes, et esquissa un sourire alors que le pyrobarbare énumérait chacun de leurs compagnons d'aventure, parfois interrompu par les remarques enjouées d'Antoine. L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda ce que les autres faisaient à cette heure-là, et accorda une pensée à Kriss, qu'il imagina facilement posé en haut de la vigie.

Ils étaient bien partis pour chevaucher toute la nuit, mais Mathieu s'en fichait, tant que chacun de leurs pas les rapprochaient un peu plus de leur navire.

* * *

Quand Plectrum revint à bord du Vol-au-Vent, la nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment déjà. Le perroquet traça quelques cercles au-dessus du navire, passant entre les deux mâts, et il frôla en silence la vigie, où Kriss le vit passer du coin de l'œil. Avec ses couleurs bariolées, il ne se fondait pas facilement dans l'obscurité, et l'oiseau finit par se poser sur l'un des haubans en ébrouant ses plumes. Intrigué, le changeur d'âme lui jeta un coup d'œil inquisiteur, toujours accoudé à son poste de sentinelle, et en retour, le volatile le fusilla du regard.

_« Charmant, comme d'habitude. »_

_« Moi j'dis, on lui fout un coup de fusil sec ! Y'en a marre de pas se faire respecter par les piafs sur ce rafiot ! »_

_« Non mais vous êtes tarés ?! C'est de la violence animale ! Sale meurtrier ! »_

_« Oh, calmez-vous. C'est qu'un oiseau, il est tout gentil ! »_

Kriss soupira et se passa la main sur le visage, sentant peu à peu les voix dans son esprit s'éveiller et vociférer en même temps. D'un air las, il reporta son attention sur l'horizon, tentant d'apercevoir quelque chose – mais il fut forcé de constater qu'avec la nuit noire, la mer se confondait trop facilement avec le ciel. Le pirate avait beau être armé d'une longue-vue, il n'aurait pu repérer un quelconque navire ennemi, même s'il y avait peu de chances pour qu'une caravelle de la Marine se trouve dans les environs.

En arrière-plan de ses propres pensées, la dispute de ses facettes s'était transformée en un véritable ouragan de voix, qui se déchaînait à toute force dans son esprit. Kriss sentait la migraine venir, mais il n'avait plus la force de se débattre : après toutes ces années, les maux de têtes étaient devenus monnaie courante, et il avait fini par se faire une raison. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était d'essayer de calmer ses personnalités, afin d'éviter toute dégradation de leurs relations à l'avenir si l'une d'elle allait trop loin – et sachant à quel point cela pouvait être handicapant pour l'avoir vécu, il se dépêcha d'intervenir :

« Du calme. »

_« Ah ça y est, môssieur se décide d'intervenir ! Ça va, t'as pas l'impression qu'ils dépassent les bornes ? »_

_« Oh toi la mauvaise révolutionnaire, tu peux te la fermer ! »_

_« COMMENT ?! »_

« J'ai dit, calmez-vous. »

_« Kriss, diiiis, pourquoiiiii on reste à la vigiiiiie ? »_

_« ASPIRATEUR ! »_

_« C'est un mot qui existe, ça ? »_

_« Aucune idée, ça doit faire partie du quatrième mur. »_

_« Ah ça va alors. »_

« Ne m'obligez pas à le répéter. Du. Calme. »

_« Man, regarde, il a pas un truc à la patte notre messager du ciel ? »_

_« Toi, tu as encore des hallucinations. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas consommer ! »_

_« Pourquoiiiiiiii ? »_

_« Man, comment je peux consommer si j'suis qu'une âme dans un corps que j'contrôle pas ? »_

_« Euuuuuh… »_

« Pour la dernière fois… »

_« De toute façon vous êtes tous des imbéciles ! ET DISCRIMINATOIRES, EN PLUS DE ÇA ! »_

« Je vous demande… »

_« Ah ouais ?! Viens me le répéter en face, pauvre féministe ratée ! »_

_« Tu vas voir si je vais te le répéter en fa- »_

**« DE VOUS CALMER ! »**

Aussitôt, un silence surpris tomba sur ses facettes. Cela ne dura pas bien longtemps, évidemment : rapidement, des chuchotements outrés se firent entendre, et avant que les voix ne s'élèvent à nouveau, Kriss lança d'un ton autoritaire :

« Il est inutile de hurler pour faire entendre votre opinion. On parle chacun à son tour, vous vous rappelez ? »

_« … Ce serait pas ce que tu viens de faire en nous hurlant de la fermer, dis donc ? »_

_« Ouais, tu dis sans cesse ce qu'il faut faire mais tu le fais jamais ! RÉVOLUTION ! »_

Kriss soupira et ferma les yeux un instant. Cela faisait des années que cela se passait comme ça. Des timbres hurlants s'emportant un peu trop loin parfois, mais qu'il n'aurait voulu taire pour rien au monde. Oh, le changeur d'âme savait qu'avec beaucoup – _beaucoup – _de volonté, il pouvait les museler : mais cette action, en plus de le drainer mentalement, n'aurait eu que des effets néfastes sur la relation qu'il entretenait avec ses facettes. Et il était très bien placé pour savoir que ce genre de choses faisait partie de celles pouvant détruire un changeur d'âme de l'intérieur.

Tentant de se dégager des méandres incohérents de son esprit, il rouvrit les yeux pour les diriger vers Plectrum, toujours perché sur le hauban à droite de la vigie. Celui-ci avait penché la tête sur le côté, comme intrigué par l'état de Kriss, et se rebiffa d'un coup en réalisant qu'il était désormais observé. Amusée, la sentinelle lâcha à mi-voix :

— Des nouvelles des autres, je suppose ?

Plectrum ne répondit pas. Il ne répondait jamais, de toute façon.

Pour la énième fois, un soupir franchit les lèvres du pirate, qui redressa son tricorne en caressant les perles tressées dans ses cheveux. En bruit de fond, les voix qu'il connaissait par cœur, mais dont il avait appris à flouter les vociférations pour ne pas perdre le fil de ses conversations orales.

— Benjamin doit être dans les cabines, avec les autres, expliqua-t-il en essayant de ne pas montrer sa turbulence intérieure. Si c'est vraiment important, tu devrais aller le voir au lieu d'attendre le matin.

Le perroquet sembla considérer l'option, avant de s'envoler, maussade. Un instant, le changeur d'âme crut qu'il allait descendre au niveau du pont, mais il n'en fit rien : le volatile se posa sur le parapet de la vigie, à quelque centimètres seulement de sa personne. Kriss ne bougea pas, soufflé par le geste. Cela faisait des mois qu'il observait l'animal depuis son arrivée sur le Vol-au-Vent, et jamais il ne s'était approché aussi près : des fois, il se posait aux environs de la vigie, mais la plupart du temps, l'oiseau se perchait sur l'épaule de son maître navigateur, et fusillait du regard quiconque osait l'approcher de trop près.

— Sociable, maintenant ? demanda-t-il après avoir retrouvé sa contenance.

Plectrum lui jeta une œillade noire, mais il n'en eut cure ; il venait de remarquer l'étau de fer autour de la serre de l'animal, et relié à celui-ci par une chaînette mince, un petit fourreau semblant contenir quelque chose. Intrigué, le pirate tendit la main, avant de se figer soudainement en se rappelant l'austérité du perroquet. Ce dernier s'était également crispé face aux doigts déployés envers lui, et après ce qui sembla être une éternité, il hocha brièvement la tête, comme pour lui donner l'autorisation de le toucher.

Avec une précaution infinie, il saisit la patte droite du volatile entre ses doigts, et ouvrit l'écrin en métal se balançant au bout de la chaîne avec curiosité. D'un geste expert, il fit glisser son contenant au creux de sa main, et découvrit avec intérêt un parchemin replié sur lui-même, pas plus grand qu'un mouchoir de poche. Doucement, il le déplia, et parcourut rapidement les lignes au fusain qu'il avait sous les yeux.

_« Hé, c'est pas la carte de France, ça ? »_

_« C'est qu'une partie, imbécile. »_

_« Pourquoiiiii y'a qu'une partiiiie ? »_

_« ASPI- »_

_« J'en connais un qui dirait que tout ceci est hors-sujet. »_

Ne tenant pas compte des interventions de ses personnalités – même si la dernière le crispa quelque peu –, Kriss finit par hausser les épaules en rangeant la carte dans la poche de sa veste, notant au passage l'étrange trou en plein milieu du parchemin. Machinalement, il se saisit de sa longue-vue et refit un tour de l'horizon – mais à nouveau, il n'y avait rien à déclarer.

Soudainement, il sentit un bec lui mordre le bras, et sursauta sous la douleur ; surpris, il jeta un regard déboussolé à Plectrum, qui tentait apparemment d'attirer son attention sur quelque chose. Ce fut en le voyant agiter sa patte et aux cliquetis du métal accroché à cette dernière qu'il comprit, et aussitôt, il s'empara de la serre en prenant garde à ne pas manipuler l'oiseau trop brusquement. Afin qu'il ne bouge pas trop, Kriss effleura légèrement ses plumes et tandis que le perroquet semblait rebuté par ce contact, le changeur d'âme nota que ces dernières avaient une texture rêche, comme si elles étaient recouvertes d'une couche épaisse de crasse – bien loin du toucher doux et agréable qu'il s'était imaginé. Le pirate tenta d'investiguer un peu plus le plumage de l'animal, mais ce fut en vain : alors qu'il venait de débarrasser celui-ci de son fardeau, il lui échappa en s'envolant précipitamment.

Kriss l'observa planer en silence au-dessus du navire, pour aussitôt repartir par-dessus l'océan. Un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres quand il se rendit compte que le perroquet rejoignait son maître, et cette pensée l'amusa sincèrement. Il balaya alors le pont du regard, se demandant si les autres avaient échangés leurs rôles de garde entre-temps.

Cette nuit-là était particulière, tout comme la précédente, depuis qu'Antoine et une partie de la troupe avaient délaissé le navire. Ils se retrouvaient au nombre de neuf, et sachant qu'il fallait être au moins trois pour garder le bateau de nuit – un à la proue, l'autre à la poupe, et enfin un dernier à la vigie –, les relayages étaient particulièrement compliqués à gérer. Kriss était sur le qui-vive : depuis son entrée dans l'équipage, alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que quatre, Antoine ne leur avait jamais délégué le Vol-au-Vent en emportant un aussi grand nombre de matelots avec lui. Le fait qu'ils venaient de passer un nouveau cap en détruisant complètement une caravelle de Marine les rendait encore plus prudents et inquiets, de peur que la milice navale ne se lance opiniâtrement à leur poursuite pendant la nuit ; et ils devaient ouvrir les yeux sans relâche pendant la journée, afin de manœuvrer le gouvernail et les voiles avec motivation.

Le changeur d'âme ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment concernant son endurance ; la vigie était presque comme sa seconde maison, la cabane de l'arbre qu'il aurait aimé avoir enfant. C'était un repère secret depuis lequel il guettait l'horizon d'un œil expert, assisté – même si on pouvait avoir du mal à y croire – par chacune de ses facettes, l'aidant à rester éveillé pendant les heures avancées de la nuit. Il lui avait donc semblé normal d'accepter le poste de sentinelle nocturne, entamant ainsi sa deuxième nuit blanche sans flancher. Il voyait parfois les regards concernés de ses camarades quand ils lui demandaient s'il ne voulait pas se reposer, mais le pirate les rassurait à chaque fois : cela ne le dérangeait pas.

D'un œil expert, Kriss repéra à la proue la silhouette caractéristique de Tim grâce à l'épée scintillante dans sa main. L'ancien comédien fixait l'au-delà du faucon fendant les flots tout en nettoyant son arme – comme à chaque fois – et l'éclat mystique que cette dernière lui procurait couvrait une partie de l'océan plutôt calme par cette nuit sans lune. Le changeur d'âme savait que pour le pirate à l'épée, sa mission était importante, voire capitale – puisque c'était François qui la lui avait confiée. Le Fossoyeur, en tant que remplaçant tacite d'Antoine, était le plus creusé par l'absence de ce dernier, rongé par l'angoisse d'agir en mauvais capitaine de substitution. Bien évidemment, Kriss savait que les autres ne lui tiendraient pas rigueur d'une erreur – à moins peut-être Victor, mais ce dernier n'était pas présent – mais il comprenait également pourquoi cette requête était vitale pour le pelletier. Et cela lui permettait également de comprendre pourquoi Tim fixait si intensément l'horizon à la recherche d'un moindre signe de la Marine, l'épéiste étant profondément soucieux de l'état de son meilleur ami. Pas étonnant, quand on se souvenait de la situation qui avait failli virer au cauchemar la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés embarqués dans un combat avec la milice. Kriss se rappelait encore de l'état catastrophique de François, plongé dans une transe dévastatrice, et il n'avait pas été le seul à en être choqué ; les regards terrifiés de Tim et Yéyé, retenant le Fossoyeur alors qu'il se débattait tel un diable à la simple vue de Viktor et Patrick en joue, lui faisaient encore froid dans le dos.

Yéyé, justement. Kriss dévia le regard pour fixer la poupe, juste au pied de son mât. Le musicien s'était porté volontaire pour cette nuit, et le changeur d'âme frissonna en constatant que ce dernier était toujours aussi légèrement vêtu. Armé de sa chemise ouverte dont les pans volaient de chaque côté de ses flancs, ainsi que de son fameux chapeau de paille surmonté de lunettes toutes aussi étranges, il avait sorti sa guitare et s'était perché sur le garde-fou de la poupe, ses jambes se balançant insouciamment au-dessus de l'océan. Kriss voyait dans son regard et ses gestes qu'il manquait la compagnie de Victor, et au vu des notes mélancoliques qu'il grattait en contemplant la mer et qui remontaient jusqu'à la vigie, il lui semblait que quelque chose de bien plus lourd pesait sur ses épaules depuis qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés près de Nantes. Le changeur d'âme n'était pas vraiment proche du chanteur ; il ne l'avait pas encore entendu parler de son passé au vu de son entrée récente dans l'équipage, un peu avant celle de Mathieu, mais il se doutait que comme eux tous, il n'avait pas une histoire très joyeuse à raconter.

À la mention de l'autre changeur d'âme de l'équipage tout juste recruté – même si cela commençait à faire plusieurs jours – Kriss laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Mathieu était quelqu'un… De spécial. Il le pensait vraiment, et pas que pour son habilité à se faire posséder par l'une de ses âmes aussi facilement alors qu'il peinait à reconnaître un autre changeur d'âme. Mathieu avait ce _quelque chose_, cette lumière dans ses yeux bleus qui faisait resplendir les Six Âmes qui vivaient en lui ; il rayonnait de toutes parts, et même s'il semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte, Kriss s'émerveillait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. L'aîné voyait son potentiel luire aussi vivement que les flammes invoquées par Bob : parfois incontrôlable, souvent incompris, mais recélant une force dévastatrice, si son propriétaire voulait bien l'accepter. Oh, le pirate aux multiples voix n'était pas dupe : il savait pertinemment que Mathieu refusait d'embrasser pleinement ses capacités, ce cas de déni étant bien trop présent chez les jeunes changeurs d'âme. Pour avoir voyagé pendant longtemps et examiné tout ce qu'il pouvait concernant sa différence, Kriss savait qu'il était difficile de s'accepter soi-même quand on vivait dans une société les rejetant sans arrêt ; c'était cette triste constatation qui l'avait poussé à voyager avec Antoine, quelque part : il voulait rencontrer le maximum de gens possibles, prouver qu'être un changeur d'âme n'était pas synonyme de tare, et sa plus grande tâche était désormais de le faire comprendre à Mathieu – même si ce dernier semblait progresser de jour en jour.

Le pirate fut sorti de ses pensées par la musique étrangement agressive qui provenait de la guitare de Yéyé, juste au-dessous de son poste. Intrigué, Kriss tendit l'oreille, et la voix du chanteur lui parvint faiblement, teintée d'une rancœur qui le surprit quelque peu :

_La milice grouillait dans les rues,__  
__Veillant à bien maintenir l'ordre,__  
__Entre deux rondes, l'un d'eux perçut,__  
__Les notes d'un instrument à cordes.__  
__Ces chats noirs malveillants,__  
__A la botte d'une élite malsaine,__  
__S'approchèrent silencieusement,__  
__De la fenêtre de la taverne…_

Le changeur d'âme se tut quand l'instrumental fut violemment coupé, comme si le musicien se stoppait lui-même dans son élan lyrique. Ce dernier resta un moment silencieux, et il chanta d'une voix si ténue, comme remplie de remords, que Kriss eut du mal à l'entendre.

_Mais ce soir, je ne dors pas dans ma chambre,  
Car ce soir, je veux revivre un peu dans l'ombre…_

Yéyé repris alors sa guitare, grattant quelques notes plus légères, plus joyeuses, toujours sous l'oreille attentive de la sentinelle au-dessus de sa tête :

_Dans la taverne souterraine,__  
__On se retrouve en souriant,__  
__Chantant la liberté souveraine,__  
__Buvant tant qu'il est encore temps.__  
__On danse à en perdre la tête,__  
__Les hommes les femmes s'aiment de folie,__  
__Et la musique propre à la fête,__  
__Nous emporte le temps d'une nuit…_

Doucement, le musicien fit baisser l'intensité des cordes, pour finir par complètement se taire. Et cette fois-ci, il chanta un peu plus fermement, comme pour clore sa ballade inopinée – mais Kriss sentait que quelque chose clochait avec cette chanson-là :

_Et ce soir, je ne dors pas dans ma chambre,  
Car ce soir, je vais revivre un peu dans l'ombre…_

Il attendit longtemps après cette déclaration, mais Yéyé ne se remit plus à chanter. Résigné, Kriss refit un tour de l'horizon, gardant en mémoire les dernières phrases de son camarade, avant de baisser sa longue-vue en constatant qu'aucun navire ne flottait au loin. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux multiples étoiles scintillantes dans le ciel, compensant l'absence de la lune, avant de soupirer en laissant son regard se perdre sur l'océan. Les clapotis de l'eau contre la coque lui parvenaient faiblement, mais ils formaient un bruit de fond qui se mariait formidablement bien avec les bourdonnements de son Écho, l'apaisant d'une certaine manière.

Le changeur d'âme passa la nuit entière à guetter, les mêmes paroles tournoyant sans cesse dans sa tête en compagnie de ses âmes. Il guettait la Marine, il guettait les autres. Il guettait un signe, le retour de Plectrum peut-être. Jamais la fatigue ne vint le déranger, même après deux nuits sans repos.

Sous le drapeau flottant des Pirates du Cabaret Noir, Kriss ne s'endormait jamais.


	24. Maître de tête

Eeeeeet voilà le chapitre 24 ! J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira, il y a pleins de petits détails que je me suis amusée à cacher dans celui-là. Il est un peu plus court que la moyenne, mais sachez que le prochain chapitre est déjà à moitié écrit, et j'aimerais le finir dans environ deux semaines. Je ne promets rien, mais je fais de mon mieux pour augmenter le rythme car sachez que j'ai vraiment, vraiment hâte d'arriver à cette partie de l'histoire que nous entamons. Je prie énormément pour ne pas vous décevoir !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review comme d'habitude, ça me motive et ça me fait toujours plaisir ! On approche des 400 reviews, ça me rend toute chose et vos commentaires sont vraiment une source d'inspiration incroyable :'D (mention spéciale à Siffly pour son pavé de l'irrespect, sérieusement vous êtes parfaits ne changez pas)

**Disclaimer : Seule l'image publique des vidéastes cités est utilisée ici. Si l'un.e d'entre eux le demande, cette fanfic sera retirée (même si ce sera à mon grand regret...). Le dessin de couverture est un cadeau de Nanishimie.**

* * *

**Chapitre 24 | Maître de tête**

L'arrivée à Rennes se fit dans la discrétion, ce qui contrastait énormément par rapport à leurs nombreuses escapades ces temps-ci. Aucun d'eux n'avait prononcé le moindre mot lors de leur entrée dans la ville encore endormie, et Mathieu s'était contenté d'écouter les sabots de leurs chevaux claquer dans les grandes rues pavées. À travers les premiers rayons de l'aube et le brouillard, les maisons semblaient lugubres et seul son Écho lui donnait l'impression que la vie était encore là.

Bob avait cessé de les éclairer, et si Mathieu ne l'avait pas remarqué au début, il lui semblait que le visage du pyrobarbare avait blêmi, drainé des habituelles rougeurs présentes sur ses joues. Aux rênes de leur jument, Links dirigeait le reste de la troupe d'une main de fer, jetant des coups d'œil nerveux aux fenêtres des maisons entre lesquelles ils passaient sans exprimer ses inquiétudes. Judith observait également l'endroit d'un air curieux, mais la vagabonde ne semblait pas alerte ; à l'inverse, Ginger était autant sur ses gardes que le navigateur, et ses mains se crispaient sur les rênes de son cheval comme si elles étaient prêtes à dégainer sa hache à tout instant. Victor, qui était finalement repassé à l'arrière du convoi, était occupé depuis cinq minutes à essayer d'enlever la pâquerette restée accrochée à sa veste depuis leur sortie de la Toile – en vain, pour l'amusement le plus total du changeur d'âme qui le voyait tirer sur les pétales un à un comme pour un célèbre jeu. Quant à Antoine, le capitaine se contentait de diriger leur monture sans piper mot, ce qui participait à alourdir l'atmosphère au vu de la verve d'ordinaire invincible du pirate.

_« Ambiance »_, lâcha ironiquement un ton rauque dans son esprit.

Mathieu l'ignora. Ce n'était pas comme si le silence pouvait vraiment le perturber, lui qui était toujours accompagné de ses facettes ; il aimait bien le climat engourdi et mystique de la ville, à demi cachée entre deux limbes de brumes. Cela avait quelque chose de rassurant qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer : l'air frais du matin, les rayons de soleil qui les réchauffaient au mieux, et les petits bruits de la nature bien plus réveillée que les hommes à cette heure-là.

Soudainement, Links s'arrêta. Ils firent de même, et leurs chevaux renâclèrent légèrement suite à leur arrêt complet – couvert d'écume, ils étaient définitivement épuisés par leur trajet de cette nuit. Le navigateur jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, puis à la jument qu'il montait, et déclara à voix basse :

— On va devoir s'arrêter après la ville. Ce sera inutile d'essayer de les pousser à bout : il ne nous reste que trois heures de marche, si on économise leurs forces.

— Vous êtes sûrs que vos copains vous attendent là-bas ? intervint Judith en haussant un sourcil.

— Y'a intérêt… grogna Links entre ses dents – le changeur d'âme comprit aussitôt à qui il se référait.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Antoine se manifesta :

— Est-ce que la Marine irait aussi loin pour nous trouver ?

— Tu es mis à prix, Antoine… Et nos récents exploits ne vont pas arranger les choses, soupira Ginger.

— C'est beaucoup d'efforts pour nous trouver, tout de même. Que faisaient ces soldats dans l'écurie d'un tout petit village ? insista le capitaine en fronçant des sourcils.

Derrière lui, Mathieu hocha la tête. Ses pensées rejoignaient totalement celle de son supérieur et il vit Judith se tendre avant d'annoncer fermement :

— C'est pas ma faute, si c'est ce que vous demandez.

— Je n'ai jamais dit ça, répliqua Antoine d'un ton sérieux qui ne lui allait pas. C'est juste que… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi autant de gens s'intéressent à nous d'un coup.

— On a cramé un bateau de la Marine, intervint Victor d'une voix sarcastique.

Mais malgré sa tentative d'humour, la remarque du capitane instaura un nouveau silence durant lequel personne ne parla à nouveau.

Mathieu comprit alors pourquoi Links les faisait passer par le centre-ville au lieu de le contourner : non seulement ils gagnaient du temps, mais le brouillard bas et l'absence de monde dans les ruelles participaient activement à leur discrétion. En plusieurs minutes, ils sortaient du ventre de la ville sans aucun bruit, et le changeur d'âme fut lui-même étonné que personne ne les interpelle quand ils arrivèrent à nouveau sur un sentier bordé de champs. À quelques longueurs de là, un petit lac gisait dans les hautes herbes, et tous mirent pied à terre après le signal du navigateur. Mathieu regarda un instant les remparts de la ville de Rennes qu'ils venaient de traverser sans aucun problème, et pensa qu'il lui faudrait noter ce jour comme celui où les Pirates du Cabaret Noir étaient arrivés à se faire discret lors d'un passage en ville.

Immédiatement après avoir été délestés de leurs cavaliers, les chevaux se dirigèrent d'eux-mêmes vers le point d'eau, buvant à grand goulées tandis que les membres de la troupe soufflaient d'un geste commun de soulagement.

— Enfin une pause, soupira Bob en s'allongeant au sol, son bras valide croisé derrière sa tête. Bonne nuit, les gars !

Et sans perdre de temps, il sombra dans le sommeil. Mathieu lui jeta un regard envieux, jaloux de ne pas s'endormir aussi facilement, mais il perdit vite son amertume quand il constata à quel point le pyrobarbare était pâle – ce n'était définitivement pas un tour de son imagination, réalisa-t-il après coup. Devait-il faire part de son inquiétude à voix haute ? Les autres ne semblaient pas inquiet de son état, et Links roula même des yeux quand des ronflements s'envolèrent dans les airs après quelques minutes. Autour de lui, tous vaquaient à leurs occupations diverses : si Ginger s'était adossée à l'ombre d'un arbre, Victor était resté près de leurs montures, veillant à ce qu'elles ne s'échappent pas alors qu'ils étaient si près de leur but. Judith s'était assise au bord de l'eau, ses grands yeux marrons se perdant dans l'onde, et Antoine resta aux côtés de Mathieu, ressortant son affiche de mise à prix avec curiosité.

— Comment ont-ils su où est-ce qu'on se trouverait… murmura le capitaine plus pour lui-même que pour son ami.

— La Marine sait toujours où on se trouve quand on ne le veut pas, répondit sarcastiquement Mathieu d'un sourire sans joie.

— Ouais…

Antoine lui jeta un regard en coin, et un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

— Combien de fois t'as été poursuivi par la Marine ? demanda-t-il d'un ton amusé.

_« On a perdu le compte, gros »_, lança le Rêveur de sa voix gondolée.

— Beaucoup de fois, répondit Mathieu en laissant son regard se perdre dans les champs alentours.

— Pareil, répliqua le capitaine en agrandissant son sourire. Et le vieux ? Comment tu l'as trouvé ?

La mention de Buscarron lui fit un coup au cœur. Sans rien dire – mais il devina que son expression devait avoir radicalement changé – et prit d'un élan soudain, le changeur d'âme réalisa que l'homme à ses côtés avait passé près d'un tiers de sa vie avec celui qu'il considérait comme un père adoptif ; il savait tout du gérant du bar, il connaissait ses expressions, il devait lui aussi avoir entendu l'histoire de chacun de ses tatouages des millions de fois. La dernière recrue comprit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui expliquer d'où il venait, qu'il le savait parfaitement, et cette constatation fit jaillir quelque chose dans son esprit – une espèce d'épiphanie à propos de la coïncidence incroyable pour qu'ils se retrouvent sur le même bateau.

— Le destin… ? proposa-t-il en esquissant une grimace.

Antoine l'observa un moment dans les yeux, avant de détourner le regard :

— Ouais, le destin.

Un silence passa, et sans reporter son attention sur lui, le capitaine continua :

— Combien de tatouages ?

— Vingt-six, répondit assurément Mathieu sans le regarder non plus.

— Le trésor ?

— Perdu dans les limbes de sa mémoire et des caraïbes.

— Il t'a jamais parlé du Cabaret Noir ?

— Avant de te rencontrer, non. Il aurait dû ? s'étonna le changeur d'âme.

— Je suis parti en mer avant même de savoir que cet endroit existait.

— Tu es parti sans rien dire ?

— J'aurais aimé, mais le vieux m'a foutu une raclée en découvrant mon sac.

La déclaration d'Antoine flotta un instant, et Mathieu pouffa.

— Rigole pas, il va te faire la même quand on le reverra, rétorqua le capitaine en le lorgnant d'un air moqueur.

— Je n'ai pas fait exprès de me réveiller en retard ! se défendit le changeur d'âme en le regardant.

— Tu penses qu'il en aura quelque chose à foutre ? rebondit le pirate en chef. « Fils, c'est comme ça que tu me remercies pour t'avoir soigné, nourri et logé ? Je vais te botter le cul ! »

Antoine imita l'accent bourru de Buscarron avec une authenticité troublante, tant et si bien qu'il s'attira le regard amusé de Ginger qui les observait depuis son arbre. D'un geste exagéré, le capitaine dégaina une rapière imaginaire après avoir rangé son affiche et la tendit droit devant lui, continuant son imitation :

— « Tu vas me récurer le sol de la taverne pour tout le temps où vous resterez ici ! ET QUE ÇA SAUTE ! »

— ATTENTION !

Les chevaux levèrent brusquement la tête, alarmés par le cri qui venait tous de les mettre sur leurs gardes et qui faisait écho au hurlement bourru d'Antoine. Surpris, le changeur d'âme et le capitaine tournèrent la tête en même temps pour voir Links, un peu plus loin, campé sur ses deux jambes comme dans l'attente d'un choc.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes au changeur d'âme pour comprendre, quand il remarqua le point bariolé fonçant à une vitesse impressionnante sur le navigateur.

En un éclair, il était sur ses jambes et s'éloignait en même temps qu'Antoine du cartographe, se rapprochant des chevaux pour éviter qu'ils ne s'ébranlent. Ginger se tendit en jetant un œil intrigué vers la source de peur de son camarade, et Judith se figea en comprenant qu'elle revivait la scène improbable de leur dernier feu de camp. Bob ouvrit un œil, mais il n'eut pas le réflexe de se lever – et tout se passa extrêmement vite.

Comme la dernière fois, Links leva la main au dernier moment, alors que l'oiseau vrillait vers son estomac à une allure effrénée ; d'un geste précis et presque invisible tant il fut rapide, il dévia la trajectoire de son assaillant pour l'envoyer s'écraser ailleurs. Celui-ci frôla la tête de Bob – qui décidément se trouvait toujours au mauvais endroit lors des retrouvailles entre le perroquet et son maître – pour finir par plonger dans l'eau dans un « plouf » qui aurait pu être comique si l'absurdité de la situation ne les laissait pas sans voix.

Mathieu en resta ébahi. Les yeux écarquillés, il fixa Links qui haletait, apparemment terrassé par l'effort qu'il avait produit pour envoyer valser son compère à plume. Le navigateur croisa son regard et esquissa une grimace penaude, avant de fusiller du regard l'endroit du lac où quelques bulles remontaient à la surface. Quelques secondes plus tard, un bec fendait la surface, et l'oiseau battit des ailes jusqu'à atteindre la berge en croassant et toussant pour cracher l'eau de ses poumons.

— C'est une blague ?! s'exclama Bob qui tentait de calmer sa respiration chaotique sous la panique.

Links l'ignora et s'approcha de l'endroit où Plectrum s'ébrouait, avec une expression meurtrière sur le visage. Le changeur d'âme nota alors les taches vaguement colorées qui se diluaient dans les ondes suite au passage de l'oiseau, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'interroger le maître de l'animal : sans prévenir, celui-ci l'avait saisi de ses deux mains pour le plonger à nouveau sous l'eau, tandis que Plectrum essayait de se débattre – envoyant des gerbes partout autour de lui.

Mathieu se sentit horrifié par la tentative de noyade qui se déroulait sous ses yeux ; il s'apprêtait à faire un geste, voire à se jeter sur Links sous les encouragements de ses facettes qui paniquèrent tout autant que lui – mais il se stoppa net en constatant que les taches de couleurs se faisaient de plus en plus présentes au niveau du volatile immergé, comme si son propriétaire le lavait. Elles étaient vertes, jaunes, un peu rouge à certains endroits, se dissolvaient peu à peu dans l'eau et au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité, le navigateur arrêta le calvaire de son animal qui s'ébroua de plus belle en crachant.

Et le changeur d'âme comprit pourquoi toute cette mascarade, à l'instar de toute la troupe. Alors qu'il s'attendait à voir un perroquet bariolé affubler son maître d'une œillade noire, Plectrum s'avérait être blanc. L'oiseau était en réalité immaculé, et ses plumes reflétaient la lumière du soleil de manière si vive qu'il les éblouissait sous certains angles, réaction accentuée par les perles d'eau roulant sur son plumage. Apparemment, personne d'autre que le cartographe ne le savait, car tous avaient écarquillés les yeux sous la surprise :

— C'était… C'était de la peinture ?! balbutia Antoine qui en était bouche bée.

Un toussotement de l'oiseau interrompit la réponse de son maître, qui le gratifia d'un regard mécontent :

— Évidemment, mais cet imbécile se l'est enlevée en tombant à l'eau.

Des millions de questions circulaient dans les têtes de chacun d'entre eux, et ce fut Ginger qui eut le courage d'en proférer une :

— Depuis combien de temps ?!

— Pas mal. Mais de toute façon, je savais qu'il finirait par se l'enlever un jour où l'autre, grimaça Links. Il faut absolument que je demande à Bruce de créer une matière résistante à l'eau…

— Mais ça te sert à quoi ?! intervint Victor d'un air éberlué et complètement interdit – comme si _Links_, l'une des rares têtes pensantes de la troupe, n'avait pas le droit de les devancer niveau actions insensées.

Le navigateur haussa un sourcil, et sans un mot, il tendit le bras. Par réflexe – mais sans cesser de cracher sa haine et son mécontentement – Plectrum vint s'y percher et les observa tous d'un air encore plus condescendant que celui qu'il réservait à son maître. Puis, l'oiseau écarta les ailes et ce fut à ce moment-là que Mathieu remarqua que seuls les deux cercles noirs autour des yeux de l'animal n'avaient pas disparus, probablement car ils faisaient partie de son plumage originel. Cela donnait au perroquet un air sérieux et comique à la fois : ces lunettes soulignaient son regard méchant mais lui donnaient un côté de vieux professeur blasé de ses élèves.

— Sans ça, il serait visible à des kilomètres.

Le changeur d'âme considéra la réponse, qu'il estima très juste. Il réalisa soudainement à quel point le navigateur s'inquiétait pour son acolyte ailé : il ne le montrait pas verbalement, mais sa manière de faire attention au maintien de son bras, le fait qu'il l'ait _peint _dans le seul but qu'il ne se fasse pas repérer par la Marine ou il ne savait quel rapace, tout indiquait que l'affection qui liaient le maître et l'animal dépassaient ce qu'ils voyaient. Bien sûr, les gestes bruts – notamment leur technique… _d'atterrissage_ – et les regards foudroyants semblaient sans cesse de mise, mais Mathieu était persuadé que jamais Links n'aurait osé lever la main sur l'oiseau avec de mauvaises intentions.

— C'est… commença Bob d'un air livide.

— Déstabilisant, compléta Judith d'une petite voix.

Mathieu l'avait presque oubliée, et il jeta un regard inquisiteur à la vagabonde : elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, comme d'habitude.

— Complètement fou, oui ! tempêta le pyrobarbare en se relevant et époussetant sa veste d'une main. Ça fait deux fois que ce piaf a failli me tuer !

Pour la première fois, le changeur d'âme vit le navigateur échanger un regard complice avec le perroquet :

— Ce n'est pas de sa faute… Il maîtrise mal les atterrissages.

Bob ne répondit pas, et ce fut quand il tourna la tête d'un air désespéré que Mathieu s'inquiéta réellement : leur camarade avait désormais un teint cadavérique, bien loin de ses joues d'ordinaire rougies par la chaleur ; et la panique qui l'avait envahi un peu plus tôt était loin d'arranger son état. Il vacilla pendant un court instant alors qu'il faisait un pas en avant et le changeur d'âme n'hésita plus.

— Ça va ? demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de lui.

Le pyromane lui jeta un regard surpris et troublé par son inquiétude. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais avant même qu'il ne le fasse, Ginger se leva d'une rapidité saisissante pour rattraper son confrère dont les yeux roulaient déjà dans ses orbites, au bord de l'évanouissement :

— Bob, ça va ?! répéta la combattante à la hache d'un ton inquiet.

Le dénommé s'accrocha aux pans de son manteau de son bras valide en serrant les dents, quelques gouttes de sueur faisant déjà leur apparition sur son front :

— Je… Je pense que j'aurais dû me calmer sur mes attaques d'hier soir, ahah…

Un rire nerveux franchit ses lèvres et sans prévenir, il bascula dans le coma.

Au début, Mathieu crut qu'il fermait les yeux pour se ressaisir, mais quand il vit Ginger secouer anxieusement le pyromane, il comprit que quelque chose clochait. Aussitôt, l'ancienne Marine demanda d'un ton soucieux :

— Bob ?! Bob, réponds-moi !

Ce fut un enchaînement de réactions toutes plus paniquées les unes que les autres : Links se précipita aux côtés de sa camarade pour constater l'état de son coéquipier, oubliant totalement l'oiseau sur son bras qui battit des ailes pour se rabattre sur l'épaule de son maître d'un air outré. Antoine afficha une mine subitement inquiète – Mathieu l'avait rarement vu ainsi – et s'empressa de courir près du lac pour mouiller un pan de son manteau ; l'instant d'après, il revenait auprès de son ami pour lui éponger le front, tandis que Victor calmait à nouveau les chevaux qui s'étaient agités suite à leur affolement. Judith afficha une expression effrayée, sûrement surprise par le basculement soudain du pirate à a veste rouge qui restait insensible au monde autour de lui.

— Il nous faut chercher de l'aide ! Un médecin ! s'emballa Links dont les yeux n'étaient rivés que sur Bob dans une panique totale.

— On ne peut pas rebrousser chemin, nous venons de traverser la ville sans nous faire remarquer ! rétorqua Victor sans montrer qu'il était tout aussi inquiet.

Ginger coupa court à leur dispute avant même qu'elle ne commence. D'un geste ferme, elle prit leur compagnon dans ses bras, à la manière qu'un chevalier aurait de porter sa dame avant d'aboyer d'un ton sec :

— Aidez-moi à le faire monter, ordonna-t-elle sans recevoir un seul refus.

Sur le coup, le pirate aux colts et le navigateur ne s'étonnèrent même pas de l'autorité soudaine de leur amie et se rapprochèrent de l'étalon que l'ancienne marine avait chevauché pendant toute leur escapade. Le cheval les lorgna d'un œil troublé en voyant autant d'humains paniqués s'approcher de lui, mais il ne renâcla pas quand on fit tenir le pyromane sur son dos ; aussitôt, Ginger monta derrière lui, et talonna sa monture pour s'éloigner du point d'eau. Ce fut le signal : tous se précipitèrent à nouveau sur leurs chevaux dans la même effervescence qui eut pour effet de les agiter encore plus.

Antoine prit la parole d'un ton grave, qui ne lui seyait pas :

— On n'a pas le choix, il nous faut aller jusqu'à Saint-Malo avant midi.

— C'est à trois heures de chevauchée, et encore ! Ils ne tiendront pas avec tout l'effort qu'on leur a demandé cette nuit ! intervint Links d'une voix partant rapidement dans les aiguës.

Sur son épaule, Plectrum observait la petite troupe sans un mot. Pour la première fois, Mathieu eut l'impression que l'oiseau ne les regardait pas de haut – sans pour autant les plaindre. Le perroquet semblait seulement intrigué par leur problème, et la lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux entourés de noir lui indiquait que la situation lui paraissait assez importante pour qu'il s'en préoccupe sérieusement.

— Assez parlé, on se barre et maintenant ! s'exclama Ginger d'un ton ferme laissant deviner une crainte sous-jacente.

Sans attendre la réaction de ses camarades, elle talonna son étalon qui s'élança sans rechigner par le double poids qui lui était imposé. Aussitôt, le reste de la cavalerie suivi, et Mathieu s'accrocha aux pans du manteau d'Antoine sans un mot, sentant l'inquiétude de son capitaine à sa posture raidie.

_« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? » _demanda une voix soucieuse et maternelle dans son esprit.

_« Il a surestimé ses capacités. Pas étonnant de la part d'un sujet incapable de maîtriser son pouvoir à la source »_, répondit aussitôt le Rationnel sans se départir de son ton de scientifique détaché de la panique ambiante.

_« Mais comment se fait-il qu'il soit si fragile tout à coup ? Il était presque revigoré et son bras allait tout au mieux ! » _insista le Primitif – son timbre véhément rendit le changeur d'âme soupçonneux de déclencher une nouvelle dispute.

_« Ce n'est pas une question de physique, c'est une question de gestion. Il n'a pas bien géré ses réserves, et comme son corps puise essentiellement dans son aptitude, il n'a fait que lâcher en conséquence. Réfléchissez, bon sang ! Il n'a fait que nous éclairer toute la nuit, il a déclenché un brasier en moins d'une fraction de seconde et son attaque contre nos poursuivants alors même qu'il était censé être en convalescence a été la goutte d'eau – si je puis me permettre le terme. »_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire alors ? » _intervint subitement le Gamin d'un air inquiet.

_« Je ne suis pas médecin ! Je déduis, c'est tout… » _annonça la plus pensive des âmes d'un air légèrement contrit.

_« Ça nous avance »_, lâcha sarcastiquement une voix rauque. _« Tu nous rappelleras quand tu mériteras ton surnom, Science Infuse. »_

Mathieu se tendit face à la pique, beaucoup plus assassine que d'habitude. Sa facette érudite garda le silence, et sa vexation parvint jusqu'aux pensées du changeur d'âme qui se sentit obligé de répliquer :

« Et toi, tu nous rappelleras quand tu sauras faire avancer la situation. »

Choquées, ses personnalités se turent, et l'espace d'un instant, seul son Écho lui répondit. Il sentit la surprise et la gratitude du Rationnel le gagner, agréablement surpris d'avoir été ainsi défendu – et Mathieu réalisa : c'était la première fois qu'il s'imposait réellement comme le chef d'orchestre de leur assemblée.

_« Pardon ? »_

La voix rauque s'était faite glaciale. Et le changeur d'âme en frissonna si fort qu'Antoine se retourna brièvement, une étincelle inquiète dans ses grands yeux bruns :

— Math', ça va ?

Il n'osa pas répondre – l'autre gronda encore plus fort, rendu déchaîné par l'effronterie de son hôte qui ne lui avait jamais tenu tête auparavant.

_« Gamin, ne joue surtout pas à ça avec moi. Ne crois surtout pas que c'est toi qui- »_

— Fermez-là.

Mathieu tressaillit par le timbre autoritaire et ferme de son capitaine. Il leva les yeux, reprenant brusquement contact avec la réalité – ils étaient lancés au galop dans l'espoir d'arriver à Saint-Malo, ils devaient ramener Bob au bateau – mais Antoine avait déjà tourné la tête, se concentrant sur la conduite de leur cheval. Le chef des pirates du Cabaret Noir continua néanmoins de siffler entre ses dents serrées et personne d'autre que le changeur d'âme ne l'entendit :

— On a déjà assez de problèmes comme ça pour qu'en plus vous ayez à perturber _ma_ recrue.

Il comprit soudainement qu'Antoine parlait à ses personnalités, et ce fut avec ébahissement qu'il les entendit se taire. C'était comme l'instant où, juste avant l'attaque de l'Axolot, le capitaine leur avait ordonné de le laisser se concentrer, et qu'ils avaient obéis, comme si une force extérieure les avait réduit au silence.

Sa facette sombre se débattait, il le sentait ; mais sa voix se faisait de plus en plus ténue, comme s'il parlait sous l'eau. En quelques secondes, elle avait disparue comme les autres, et seul son Écho restait, témoin de sa capacité de changeur d'âme. Incrédule, il observa le pirate en chef, qui rajusta son tricorne en se couchant presque sur l'encolure de leur cheval, concentré sur leur objectif :

— Mathieu, ça va ? répéta-t-il d'un ton concerné sans lui jeter un seul regard.

— Ouais, répondit le dénommé à son tour.

Encore un peu sonné, il laissa échapper un murmure ébahi :

— Faut vraiment que tu m'apprennes à faire ça.

Antoine se contenta de sourire en retour.


	25. De moins en moins

Et me voilà de retour avec le chapitre 25 ! J'ai pris très peu de temps à l'écrire, celui-là, et j'espère que mon enthousiasme se ressentira dans l'écriture =)

On approche bientôt d'un moment assez décisif dans les rapports au sein de l'équipage. Je sais que LPDCN est une histoire assez _slow burn _au niveau de l'intrigue, mais croyez-moi, je fais de mon mieux pour poser les fondations avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet ! (eh ouais, t'as vu, on n'est pas encore au tiers de l'histoire et- comment ça je vous décourage totalement en disant ça)

Merle : merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review, t'es choute :'D Mathieu et Ginger aimeraient beaucoup avouer à Antoine pour la carte, mais Victor, Bob et Links préfèrent garder le secret. Tu verras bien comment ça se terminera... 0:D  
Pour Judith, c'est le grand Mystère de la ff, ce serait pas drôle si je te disais si elle finit par rentrer dans l'équipage... Réponse au chapitre prochain normalement ;)

Le chapitre 26 sera prêt (je l'espère) dans deux semaines également si tout va bien, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me faire part de vos ressentiments sur l'histoire ! Je me suis aussi demandé si ça vous plairait que je vous passe les musiques qui m'ont énormément inspirée à écrire certains passages en mettant les liens sur mon profil. Ça vous dirait ? J'ai un répertoire assez varié mais ça pourrait plaire à ceux qui aiment les lectures musicales. C'est comme vous voulez !

J'ai la flemme de faire mon **disclaimer** mais normalement vous êtes au courant que **rien ni personne ne m'appartient** à part le scénario et l'univers, hein ? Allez, filez lire !

* * *

**Chapitre 25 | De moins en moins**

— Vers Saint-Malo ! Il faut nous rendre à Saint-Malo !

La voix remplie d'espoir de Charlie couvrit le pont et eut le mérite d'attirer l'attention. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, debout à côté de Kriss qui l'écouta fanfaronner face au papier qu'il venait de lui donner. Aussitôt, la jeune femme se tourna vers Yéyé, de garde au gouvernail, avant de lui faire signe de garder le cap ; et François revint en hâte de la poupe d'un air revigoré :

— C'est leur réponse ?!

— Oui ! Ils se rendent vers Saint-Malo, tout va bien ! s'exclama-t-elle en sautillant presque sur place. On a juste besoin de tenir la distance !

Le Fossoyeur sembla libéré du poids imaginaire qu'il avait sur les épaules. Un soupir de soulagement franchit ses lèvres, et il échangea un regard galvanisé avec Tim, adossé contre le parapet de bâbord qui le lui rendit sans problème.

Nyo sourit depuis sa place à la vigie, qu'il avait échangée avec Kriss en voyant les cernes impressionnants sous les yeux du changeur d'âme. De là, il pouvait voir l'agitation qui parcourait chaque membre de l'équipage, et l'espoir qui se peignait peu à peu sur les visages de chacun d'entre eux. Sans leur capitaine, le Vol-au-Vent semblait avoir perdu un peu de son âme, et le dessinateur en était le premier à l'avoir aperçu. Pas étonnant, sachant qu'il était là depuis que l'équipage ne comptait qu'Antoine et lui…

Il s'inquiétait, parce que lorsque le capitaine était parti, celui-ci avait emporté une angoisse sourde dans son cœur, qu'il n'était pas arrivé à cerner. Depuis qu'Antoine avait retrouvé sa fameuse carte, la Marine semblait avoir mis les bouchées doubles pour les retrouver, et cela l'inquiétait plus que tout. Jamais ils n'avaient été l'objet d'une attention aussi grande, quand bien même ils s'y attendaient en devenant pirates. C'était étrange et effrayant de savoir que soudainement, les yeux de la milice s'étaient braqués sur eux, régime qu'ils défiaient sans cesse en fendant les flots, étendard au vent. En levant le regard pour croiser le drapeau caractéristique de leur équipage, Nyo se rappela de la fois où Antoine s'était ramené sur le pont avec le tissu noir, un sourire fier sur son visage et qu'il lui avait demandé de dessiner l'emblème de ce qui était devenu leur caractéristique commune.

Un soupir franchit ses lèvres, et pour la première fois depuis un long moment, le pirate réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un soupir de nostalgie. Des flots de souvenirs lui revenaient en tête, sa vie d'avant, sa rencontre avec Antoine, les premiers jours sur le bateau, les premiers arrivants dans l'équipage… Nyo détourna les yeux du pont, où Charlie s'était à nouveau précipité vers la trappe menant au bureau sous la proue, pour regarder l'horizon à la place. Aucun oiseau ; ils étaient encore loin de terre, et si s'être éloigné des côtes de France leur avait semblé stratégique, il devait désormais s'en rapprocher.

Un autre soupir. Surpris lui-même par ses souvenirs absurdes, il hésita un instant à descendre pour demander le relais, mais il se réprimanda. Il avait une mission, il le faisait pour Kriss qui n'avait pas dormi, et aussi dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la terre où les attendait leur capitaine. Chassant ses pensées inquisitrices, Nyo se pencha sur le garde-fou de la vigie, sauta par-dessus avec l'agilité qui lui était propre, pour atterrir parfaitement sur le hauban du mât principal.

En souriant, il ferma les yeux, toujours debout, et se laissa porter un instant par le vent – mais il gardait toujours en tête sa position et l'agencement de ses pieds sur la poutre en bois. L'espace d'un instant, il s'imagina tomber, tomber pour se faire recueillir par les vents ascendants et s'envoler autour des voiles. Au bout de quelques secondes seulement, il fut forcé de rouvrir les yeux, rappelé à sa tâche, mais il resta sur le hauban de la grand-voile. À la place, il s'assit simplement, laissant ses jambes se balancer au-dessus du vide, et il aperçut Benjamin lui faire un signe de la main d'en bas. Il aurait bien aimé voler comme le maudit perroquet qui leur servait de messager.

Nyo n'avait jamais aimé être contenu. Il était bien mieux ainsi, perché sur une petite surface mais libre de ses mouvements ; et les remparts de la vigie, bien que simples, lui donnaient l'impression qu'il était enfermé en dépit de la hauteur à laquelle il se trouvait. Ils les avaient installés le jour où Links avait failli tomber du poste de sentinelle, leur occasionnant une peur bleue – et convainquant définitivement le navigateur qu'il ne remettrait pas les pieds en haut du mât. Il pensa brièvement que s'il avait emporté son carnet à croquis, il aurait pu dessiner la magnifique vue qui s'offrait à ses yeux, mais il se contenta de la garder en tête : avec un peu de chance, il pourrait la dessiner cette nuit. Instinctivement, son regard s'attarda à nouveau sur le drapeau, et plus particulièrement aux attaches qui le maintenaient en place. C'était lui également qui était monté l'accrocher sous les yeux enjoués d'Antoine.

Sans prévenir, et d'un geste qui aurait pu alerter les autres s'ils n'étaient pas déjà habitués à ses envies extravagantes, il se laissa tomber en arrière, ses genoux pliés et accrochés fermement à la poutre qui le maintenait à 250 pieds de hauteur. Ainsi pendu, il tendit les bras, et regarda en bas sans sentir le moindre malaise. De là, il voyait les membres d'équipage aussi gros que des billes de verre, et en bougeant les doigts, il avait l'impression de pouvoir les saisir et les déplacer comme un maître du jeu faisant bouger ses pions. Cette comparaison le fit sourire, mais encore une fois, il dut réprimer son comportement agité en se rappelant de sa mission première ; il devait faire attention, quelques minutes de distraction pouvaient les mener à leur perte si la sentinelle ne faisait pas son travail.

Pour la deuxième fois, il se reprit et remonta dans la vigie en se fustigeant moralement. En gonflant les joues d'ennui et en fronçant les sourcils, il refit le tour de l'horizon, mais évidemment rien ne lui sauta aux yeux. Dépité par sa propre erreur d'avoir accepté ce rôle qui ne convenait absolument pas à son caractère, il se prépara mentalement à passer plusieurs heures sans bouger, quand un cri le retient.

Il regarda en bas, pour voir que François l'observait depuis le pont, toujours avec sa fidèle pelle à l'épaule. Une main en visière pour ne pas blesser ses yeux à cause du soleil, le second d'Antoine l'avait interpellé, et continua d'une voix puissante :

— Tu vois quelque chose ? lui demanda le pirate à la pelle.

— Nan…

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de répondre d'une voix atone mais forte pour couvrir la distance, démontrant son ennui le plus total. François sembla afficher une drôle d'expression, le genre de regard qu'un adulte aurait adressé à un gamin lui posant une question incongrue, mais Nyo n'en fut pas sûr au vu de la hauteur à laquelle il se trouvait ; puis, le pelletier reprit d'un ton conciliant :

— Si jamais tu es fatigué, n'hésite pas !

Il fut tenté de bondir sur l'occasion, mais sa fierté l'en empêcha. Qui descendait de la vigie au bout d'une demi-heure seulement ?

— Ouais, lâcha-t-il en ne prenant même pas garde au volume de sa voix.

François l'entendit quand même car il hocha la tête pour repartir.

Nyo souffla longuement avant de s'accouder au parapet, poings sur les joues d'un air ennuyé.

En repensant à la raison qui avait poussé Antoine à quitter le navire, il parla comme si le capitaine se trouvait en face de lui :

— J'espère vraiment que ta carte en valait le coup, Antoine.

* * *

Au bout d'une heure à peine de chevauchée, la jument de Links s'effondra au sol.

Couvert d'écume et à moitié asphyxié par l'effort surhumain qu'on lui demandait, l'animal s'écroula de tout son poids après avoir trébuché, et le navigateur fut projeté de sa monture à une allure vertigineuse ; Plectrum, qui les suivait en volant, émit un croassement sonore tandis que tous s'arrêtaient précipitamment dans leur course folle. Mathieu n'avait pas pu voir la scène, caché derrière Antoine, mais au vu des réactions de panique qu'il entendit devant eux, il craignit le pire, et sauta à bas de leur cheval dans un réflexe qu'il ne contrôla pas. Rapidement, il chercha le cartographe des yeux, et le trouva à une dizaine de mètres plus loin, étalé sur le flanc en plein milieu du sentier encore poussiéreux à cause de leur passage.

Sans réfléchir, il se précipita à ses côtés. Une fois accroupi, et avant même qu'il ne puisse toucher Links, il fut arrêté par la chose à laquelle il s'attendait le moins : Plectrum s'était interposé entre lui et son maître, le fusillant cruellement du regard au moment où Ginger criait dans son dos :

— Ne le touche pas !

Déboussolé, Mathieu se retourna, pour voir que sa camarade le rejoignait en courant – un air épouvanté déformait son visage d'ordinaire si calme :

— Links ! Links, tu m'entends ?!

Le navigateur leur tournait le dos et en voyant Ginger s'approcher, le perroquet s'écarta subitement – cette réaction vexa brièvement le changeur d'âme, qui se reprit aussitôt face à la gravité de la situation. La pirate se pencha pour voir son visage, en continuant de faire attention à ne pas le toucher ; un bref instant, son expression d'horreur s'accentua et elle blêmit subitement. Du sang coulait de son front, remarqua Mathieu, et son torse ne bougeait pas, ce qui poussa son amie à prendre précautionneusement le pouls de l'accidenté. Derrière le changeur d'âme et la combattante à la hache, Antoine s'était précipité pour vérifier l'état de son cartographe – en lui jetant un coup d'œil, il constata que Bob était à présent dans les bras de Victor, qui tentait tant bien que mal de le faire tenir en selle pour ne pas trop le brusquer en le faisant descendre. Judith restait en retrait, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi faire. Les chevaux, trop épuisés, restaient en place et profitaient de cet instant de répit.

— Ça… Va…

Le chuchotement était faible, presque inaudible, mais Mathieu l'entendit distinctement : il ne savait pas si c'était la panique qui exacerbait ses sens ou si le Primitif, malgré son bâillon, venait de lui donner un coup de pouce intentionné. Toujours est-il qu'il réalisa avec soulagement que Links était en vie, et le visage de Ginger s'éclaira subitement à cette révélation.

— Links ! Oh mon dieu, est-ce ça va ? Où est-ce que tu as mal ?!

D'autres questions semblaient vouloir franchir ses lèvres, mais Ginger se fit violence pour ne pas brusquer le navigateur. Celui-ci prit le temps de répondre, mais le changeur d'âme comprit que c'était moins par difficulté que dans le but d'évaluer chaque partie de son corps posément. Intérieurement, il fut impressionné par le sang-froid du pirate : à sa place, il ne doutait pas qu'il aurait fini par paniquer sous la gravité de la situation et des Six qui auraient eu tôt fait de hurler.

Puis, lentement, Links reprit :

— Je n'ai rien.

Une quinte de toux le prit subitement, et il cracha un peu de sang ; voyant aussitôt les visages inquiets de ses camarades, il esquissa un petit geste de la main destiné à les apaiser :

— Juste… Un peu de sang.

— Tu es sûr que tu n'as rien de cassé ? intervint Mathieu.

Il ne referait pas la même erreur : la culpabilité l'étouffait depuis que sa négligence envers l'état de Bob avait poussé ce dernier à l'évanouissement. Links le chercha du regard, et quand il le croisa, le changeur d'âme vit qu'il était presque détendu, serein, d'autant plus quand il déclara d'un ton reconnaissant :

— Non, tout va bien.

Un silence passa, le temps qu'il reprenne sa respiration d'un ton particulièrement sifflant :

— Où est… ?

Il n'eut pas besoin de finir sa question : Plectrum sautilla sur ses deux serres jusqu'au champ de vision de son maître, dont les yeux marrons se dardèrent aussitôt sur lui. Un message sembla passer entre eux, et Mathieu aurait juré qu'il voyait une réprimande dans le regard de l'oiseau.

— Et la jument ?!

Cette fois-ci, une inquiétude transparaissait dans sa voix. À la surprise de tout le monde, ce fut Judith qui répondit :

— Ici.

Mathieu tourna aussitôt la tête pour voir où la vagabonde se trouvait, et Links tenta faiblement de relever la tête d'un air affolé – en vain. Leur ancienne guide se trouvait aux côtés du cheval, étendu sur le côté, et dont le flanc était couvert d'écume. D'un geste doux, Judith avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux et lui caressait le chanfrein pour la rassurer. De là où il était, le changeur d'âme pouvait voir que l'animal respirait difficilement, et les chuintements dans sa respiration difficile leur indiquait son mauvais état.

— Est-ce qu'elle est… ? demanda Links qui n'arrivait pas à la voir.

— Elle est mal en point, mais c'est surtout dû à la fatigue, intervint Victor qui restait au chevet de Bob en veillant à ce qu'il aille bien.

Du coin de l'œil, le pirate aux colts surveillait l'état des autres chevaux, mais eux aussi respiraient lourdement. Si Links n'était pas tombé, l'un d'entre eux l'aurait été tôt ou tard.

Puis, un pressentiment saisit Mathieu aux tripes, tandis que son regard se précipitait vers Antoine avec angoisse.

Le capitaine n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis l'accident de Links, et il le contemplait avec une lueur hantée dans ses prunelles. Ce dernier le remarqua soudainement alors que l'angoisse envers sa monture diminuait légèrement, et il lui rendit un regard désolé.

— Tu peux te lever ? demanda Ginger en posant précautionneusement ses mains sur ses épaules.

Le navigateur hocha la tête en regardant ses jambes, mais Antoine ne le lâcha pas du regard. Doucement, il se redressa, aidé par sa camarade, et une fois assis, il porta la main à son front. En sentant la substance poisseuse sur ses doigts, il la retira vivement pour observer le sang qui coulait d'entre ses cheveux d'un air mi-étonné mi-effrayé.

Sa première réaction fut de fixer son capitaine, toujours aussi pétrifié.

— Antoine, si j'avais su, je-

— Tais-toi.

Le ton du chef des Pirates du Cabaret Noir était ferme, mais bienveillant. Mathieu et Ginger n'osèrent pas intervenir, regardant l'échange qui se déroulait entre le capitaine et son navigateur, qui continua néanmoins :

— Je ne pourrais pas aller jusqu'à Saint-Malo, pas maintenant. Je suis désolé, je-

Sa phrase ne fut pas coupée par son supérieur mais par Plectrum, qui batifola à tire-d'aile pour se poser sur la cuisse de son maître en croassant. Il fusilla ce dernier du regard, et observa Antoine d'un air suspicieux. Mathieu ne comprit pas vraiment ce que ce geste soudain voulait dire, mais Links oui au vu de l'air offusqué qu'il afficha – avant même qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Antoine le fit avant lui :

— Ne t'excuse pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute…

Un silence plana suite au ton douloureux du pirate, et Ginger prit la parole :

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On ne peut pas laisser Bob dans cet état, et-

— Partez sans moi.

La voix faible de Links trahissait son esprit brouillé, mais sa volonté transparaissait tout de même ; aussitôt, sa camarade réagit :

— C'est hors de question ! On ne peut pas te laisser tout seul ici !

— Tu tiens vraiment à ce que Bob reste comme il est ? Il a besoin d'un docteur, pas moi. C'est superficiel, j'ai simplement besoin de repos, et mon cheval aussi…

— Je reste.

Mathieu releva la tête, soufflé par le timbre de voix qu'il venait d'entendre. Victor les regardait tous, tenant leurs chevaux éreintés par les rênes, un éclat déterminé dans ses prunelles d'ordinaire maussades.

— On ne peut pas te laisser seul. Je reste. Les autres amèneront Bob jusqu'à Saint-Malo, et nous les rejoindrons plus tard.

— Mais tu-

Ginger s'apprêtait à riposter, mais Victor la coupa sans vergogne :

— Tu t'occupes de Bob. Moi, je m'occupe de lui.

Links ne s'offusqua pas face au dénominatif – « Lui, il a un nom et c'est Links », aurait-il répondu en temps normal – et hocha la tête, reconnaissant du dévouement de son camarade qui reprit :

— Au moins, ça ralentira les retrouvailles avec le taré à la pelle… déclara-t-il d'un ton faussement enjoué.

— Ne l'appelle pas ainsi, le réprimanda Ginger par réflexe.

Victor s'en ficha royalement, et il continua :

— … Et le capitaine va s'occuper du reste de l'équipage. Hein, Antoine ?

Le dénommé semblait figé comme une statue de granit. Yeux écarquillés, bouche entrouverte face aux paroles de ses coéquipiers, il semblait perdu, avant de protester faiblement :

— Je ne peux pas…

— Bien sûr que si, tu peux. Je resterais ici et je ramènerais le navigateur jusqu'au navire. C'est ce qu'on avait prévu de toute façon, non ?

— On ne peut pas se séparer si près du but ! insista le capitaine en rajustant son tricorne.

— On ne les perd pas, ils reviendront.

Mathieu venait d'intervenir en ne quittant pas Victor du regard. Il se remémorait la scène dans les souterrains, tout juste sortis de leur altercation avec Master Yéyé, l'air grave qui avait aussitôt prit sa place sur le visage d'ordinaire fermé du pirate aux colts ; l'importance que semblait avoir Antoine à ses yeux – sûrement lié au fait qu'il l'avait sorti de prison comme le lui avait appris Kriss – et son éternelle gratitude pour ce geste. Suite à ses mots, il vit la reconnaissance éclairer les yeux de celui qu'il défendait, et Ginger lui jeta un drôle de regard ; mais il continua, ne serait-ce que pour se convaincre lui-même que tout irait bien :

— Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal se passer ? On aura juste… Une longueur d'avance. On les attendra au bout, c'est tout.

— Mais si la Marine-

Ginger tentait désespérément de trouver une solution à leur problème, en écho au déchirement intérieur de son capitaine qui ne disait toujours rien face au discours de Mathieu :

— On sera cinq à entrer dans la ville, reprit ce dernier. Cinq personnes, dont un malade. Personne n'osera penser que nous sommes des fugitifs, surtout si nous demandons un médecin.

— On n'en sera que plus vulnérables !

— On n'en sera que plus discrets, corrigea le changeur d'âme qui priait pour ne pas avoir tort. Ce n'est qu'une affaire de quelques heures.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Antoine, qui restait les yeux dans le vide. Puis, ce dernier releva le regard, croisa le sien, et un remous agita son Écho ; c'était imperceptible, mais les chuintements se firent un peu plus fort l'espace d'un instant, comme si la faiblesse du capitaine en cet instant permettait aux Six de se faire légèrement entendre à cette occasion. Bien vite, tout se calma, et Mathieu entendit son capitaine prononcer d'une voix écorchée :

— C'est d'accord.

Il fixa bien vite son navigateur puis Victor, qui lui tendit les rênes de leurs montures d'un air avenant.

— Soyez prudents, hein ?

— On l'est toujours, répondit sarcastiquement le cartographe en passant une main dans ses cheveux – y étalant un peu plus de sang au passage.

Mathieu s'autorisa à se relever en même temps qu'Antoine, et se dirigea vers Victor pour saisir les longes. Ginger se redressa également et se dirigea aussitôt vers Bob sur son étalon toujours plus vaillant face à l'effort considérable qu'on lui demandait ; d'un geste souple, elle monta sur son cheval et inspecta son camarade, dont les yeux roulaient encore derrière ses paupières. Le changeur d'âme observa alors le reste de la cavalerie, et constata qu'il leur restait une monture en plus : celle de Victor, le petit poney Pottock résistant et qui semblait être le seul à ne pas avoir souffert de leur longue randonnée. Il échangea un regard avec son capitaine, ne sachant pas quoi faire, et ce dernier évalua alors les animaux épuisés.

Le lourd cheval de trait que les deux pirates avaient partagé semblait lui aussi au bout de ses forces, respirant lourdement ; mais Antoine se dirigea quand même vers lui d'un pas hésitant, avant de se tourner vers sa recrue qui haussa un sourcil. Cette dernière comprit cependant ce que le capitaine attendait d'elle quand le capitaine joignit ses mains pour lui faire la courte échelle :

— Euh, je n'ai jamais-

— Ne t'en fais pas, c'est facile, l'interrompit Victor qui avait rejoint Links en s'accroupissant – il ne faisait pas attention au regard meurtrier de Plectrum juste à côté. Tu tires juste sur les rênes dans la direction où tu veux aller.

Il n'y avait pas de moquerie dans sa voix. Pour la première fois, il parlait sans le railler, et Mathieu retint sa surprise en hochant la tête. Il observa le cheval, qui lui rendit un regard fatigué tandis qu'il s'approchait d'Antoine toujours en place. Juste après avoir placé sa botte au sein de ses mains, il se retrouva propulsé en haut, les jambes entourant les flancs puissants de l'animal, et il s'agrippa aux rênes avec une nervosité palpable.

Un hennissement attira leur attention ; en tournant la tête, le changeur d'âme vit que Judith avait réussi à faire se relever la jument de Links, qui s'ébroua en renâclant. Soulagé de la voir sur ses quatre fers, le navigateur esquissa un petit sourire, et la vagabonde fit marcher le cheval sur quelques mètres pour donner ses rênes à Victor, qui se leva pour les saisir. D'un pas assuré, elle rejoignit alors l'autre groupe, et enfourcha sa monture en affichant un air prêt à continuer. Antoine se retrouvait sur le Pottock, et Links déclara d'un ton amusé en le voyant flatter l'encolure de l'animal :

— Je t'avais dit qu'on te trouverait un poney…

Le capitaine reporta son attention sur le navigateur ; malgré le sourire qui prit instantanément place sur son visage, il répondit d'une voix frêle :

— Si jamais vous-

— Tout ira bien, le coupa Links en souriant doucement.

Victor hocha la tête à ses côtés, et Ginger les observa avec un drôle d'éclat dans ses prunelles :

— Ne faites pas les imbéciles.

Le pirate aux colts esquissa un sourire en répondant railleusement :

— Promis, sergent.

Judith ne pipait mot, sûrement parce qu'elle pensait ne pas avoir sa place dans ce discours d'adieux ; mais Links l'interpella d'un ton sérieux :

— Une fois arrivés là-bas, prenez le temps de vous ravitailler. N'alerte pas immédiatement ton supérieur que tu nous as raccompagné. D'accord ?

— Et pourquoi ça ? demanda suspicieusement la vagabonde en plissant des yeux.

— Parce que le bruit que des pirates ayant voyagé jusqu'à Saint-Malo peut courir très vite.

Un silence passa durant lequel Judith sembla considérer l'option ; puis, le cartographe reprit :

— S'il te plaît. Juste quelques heures d'intervalle. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

— … D'accord, concéda-t-elle après quelques secondes.

Links prit une expression rassérénée, et expira longuement en fermant les yeux. Maladroitement, il se tira hors du sentier terreux, suivi de près par les sautillements de son perroquet qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle ; il finit par s'adosser péniblement contre un arbre en bordure du chemin avec un petit sourire, les paupières toujours fermées :

— Allez-y. On vous rejoindra.

Mathieu voulut dire quelque chose alors que Ginger talonnait son étalon, mettant en marche le reste de la cavalerie. Il restait en arrière, et du coin de l'œil, il vit qu'Antoine faisait de même, déchiré à l'idée de laisser deux membres de son équipage dans son dos. Links rouvrit les yeux une ultime fois pour regarder son capitaine, ne se départant pas de son sourire ; un message tacite sembla passer entre eux, et quelques secondes après, Antoine se retournait à son tour.

Malgré la nervosité de sentir sa monture se mettre au pas alors qu'il n'avait jamais fait d'équitation de sa vie, le changeur d'âme restait fixé sur les deux pirates laissés en arrière. Et alors qu'il allait finalement se détourner d'eux, la voix de Victor l'interpella, parlant si bas qu'il faillit ne pas l'entendre.

— Hé, le bleu.

Mathieu attendit la suite, hésitant même à faire arrêter son cheval pour ne pas confondre les bribes de mots entre elles. Victor le regardait d'un air sérieux et presque menaçant.

— Prends soin de notre capitaine, ok ?

Le changeur d'âme hocha la tête et se retourna en saisissant la gravité des propos du pirate aux colts.

Ginger s'occupait de Bob, Victor s'occupait de Links, Judith s'occupait de sa promesse.

Et lui s'occuperait d'Antoine.

— C'est promis.


	26. Notez bien

Je crois que j'ai commencé à trouver un rythme de publication pas trop contraignant, vous ne trouvez pas ? Personnellement, j'aime bien poster toutes les deux semaines :D

Ce chapitre... Eh bien, ça doit être l'un des plus longs jusqu'à présent, mais le cliffhanger qui vous attend à la fin compense largement. OUPS *bruit de verre brisé*

(svp m'en voulez pas trop)

**Disclaimer : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, le dessin de couverture est de Nanishimie !**

* * *

**Chapitre 26 | Notez bien (que le danger vient souvent de vous)**

Ginger dut se faire violence pour ralentir son cheval, quand ils arrivèrent après ce qui leur semblait être une éternité. Mathieu le comprit en la voyant crisper les poings, et lui-même se tendit – plus par nervosité qu'autre chose, ayant encore un peu de mal à diriger sa monture – quand ils virent le port de Saint-Malo s'étaler sous leurs yeux, avec ses petites maisons de pêcheurs, l'air salé venant de l'océan – l'océan, enfin ! – et les mouettes qui volaient au-dessus de leurs têtes avec leurs bruits criards. Ils s'étaient arrêtés en haut d'une petite butte de terre, et le vent froid soufflait avec tant de force que la plupart de leurs vêtements claquaient au gré des rafales.

À leur gauche, un long fleuve qu'ils avaient pu observer environ deux heures après avoir laissé Links et Victor derrière eux serpentait jusqu'à son embouchure, et les remous étaient même visibles depuis leur position ; quant au hameau vers lequel ils s'orientaient, il était bien plus petit que Rennes – mais plus dense, également. Les maisons étaient serrées entre elles, constituées de bois et de chaumes, aux toits ternes et gris comme le ciel ; les rues étaient étroites, petites et de ce qu'ils pouvaient en voir, peu de monde circulaient dans ces dernières : seule l'artère principale, en forme de croix et traversant le centre-ville, semblait être utilisée.

Mathieu était nerveux pour plusieurs facteurs, mais il ne le montrait pas. Par fierté avant tout, parce qu'il ne comptait pas se laisser impressionner par cette nouvelle épreuve qui les attendait, mais aussi pour ne pas inquiéter Antoine, qui lui-même semblait déboussolé. Le capitaine culpabilisait encore pour ce qu'il venait de faire, malgré l'air déterminé peint sur son visage. Le changeur d'âme était également préoccupé par l'état de Bob, toujours aussi livide, dont la santé ne semblait pas s'être amélioré au vu de l'inquiétude de Ginger, qui le tenait contre elle comme si elle avait peur qu'en le lâchant, il cesse de respirer. L'ancienne Marine avait pris le relais au niveau de la diligence de la troupe, et sur son étalon d'ébène avec sa grande hache dans le dos, Mathieu devait avouer que la vue de sa camarade était frappante, cet effet accentué par la veste flamboyante du pyrobarbare claquant dans le vent comme une chandelle vacillante.

Judith se tenait droite sur sa selle, et ses pupilles scrutaient méthodiquement Saint-Malo avec précision. Le changeur d'âme n'aurait su dire si la vagabonde était venue ici auparavant : elle ne semblait pas déstabilisée s'il s'agissait d'un terrain inconnu, mais pas totalement à l'aise non plus. Son imposant hongre à la robe grise était épuisé, mais le poids léger de sa cavalière l'avait avantagé par rapport à ses confrères ayant été monté par deux personnes. Elle jeta un regard appréhensif à Antoine, qui flattait machinalement l'encolure de sa monture – pour la première fois, son poney montrait des signes de fatigue. Le petit Pottock soufflait bruyamment par les naseaux, et ne possédant pas de selle pour son cavalier, le voyage avait dû lui être particulièrement rude. Mathieu, lui, sentait les flancs de son cheval se soulever sous ses jambes, et il hésita avant de caresser le cou de son destrier qui s'ébroua – il se cramponna aussitôt aux rênes face à cette réaction qu'il n'avait pas anticipé. Sans le Primitif qui s'entichait de chaque animal qu'il rencontrait, le changeur d'âme était très modéré par rapport à ces derniers ; il aimait bien les bêtes, mais il avait toujours peur de faire un pas de travers et de mal se comporter malgré son affection.

L'absence des Six, justement, participait à sa nervosité. Si son Écho chuintait toujours dans un coin de sa tête, les voix distinctes n'étaient plus là, bâillonnées – à nouveau – par Antoine. Il n'en était pas angoissé, cette fois-ci, seulement ennuyé : les parcelles de son esprit l'aidaient parfois à réagir dans des situations où il était trop paniqué pour réfléchir, et il avait peur que sans elles, il ne puisse pas s'affirmer en cas de danger. Le pirate s'en trouvait fort contrarié : savoir qu'il se reposait autant sur ses facettes blessait légèrement son ego. Il ne faisait pas partie de l'équipage des pirates du Cabaret Noir pour rien, et avec ou sans les réflexions impromptues des Six, il s'en sortirait.

— Et maintenant ?

Mathieu avait lancé sa question d'un ton confiant pour chasser ses doutes, et Judith le fixa subitement :

— On sera forcé de passer par l'artère principale à un moment. Le mieux serait d'y rentrer dès le début : les gens finiront par nous ignorer.

— Bonne idée. Les échoppes des médecins donnent souvent sur les rues fréquentées, ajouta Ginger en hochant la tête.

Le changeur d'âme constata que l'objectif de sauver Bob n'avait pas quitté une seule seconde l'esprit de sa camarade, et cette dernière se mit en route en talonnant son cheval, descendant lentement la butte. Judith la suivit sans rien ajouter, et Mathieu resta en arrière avec Antoine, toujours silencieux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils étaient descendus du promontoire qui leur avait permis d'évaluer la ville, et entraient dans la banlieue de celle-ci avec appréhension. Les gens leur lançaient des regards intrigués, mais c'était essentiellement à cause de l'état de Bob, cavalier livide qui attirait l'attention avec son grand manteau rouge ; les yeux noirs de Ginger les convainquaient cependant de ne pas poser de questions, et ils se remettaient à leur tâche d'origine sans rien dire. Le changeur d'âme attendit que le brouhaha des habitants autour d'eux soit plus conséquent, et il lança à son capitaine d'un ton reconnaissant :

— Au fait… Merci pour tout à l'heure. Ils étaient vraiment remontés contre moi.

Antoine tourna la tête vers lui d'un air surpris ; il sembla se demander de quoi il parlait, avant de se remémorer l'instant où il avait calmé les Six dans un moment critique :

— Oh… Ce n'est rien, répondit-il d'un ton trop calme pour être naturel.

Mathieu se mordit la lèvre, découragé par le fait que le pirate venait de mettre fin à son amorce de conversation. Il cherchait un moyen de la relancer, quand son interlocuteur reprit :

— Ne te sens pas obligé de me rassurer. Je peux le faire tout seul.

Il fut surpris d'avoir été ainsi percé à jour, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait pas forcément dû être des plus discrets.

— Je ne te rassure pas, mentit-il malgré tout.

— À d'autres, répliqua narquoisement le capitaine.

— Mon remerciement était sincère !

Sa véhémence réduit Antoine au silence, et l'espace d'un instant, Mathieu eut peur d'avoir dit quelque chose de mal.

— Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? demanda le pirate en chef subitement.

— Hein ?

— Les… Âmes. Ça marche comment ?

Mathieu fut pris de court – la question mettait parfaitement ses pensées en élocution, mais le fait que lui-même n'en avait pas la réponse le déstabilisait de plus belle.

— Tu n'as jamais demandé à Kriss ?

Il avait esquivé la demande, mais c'était la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Kriss était là depuis plus longtemps que lui, et de ce que son aîné lui avait raconté, il avait sûrement dû faire des premiers ayant rejoint l'équipage. Alors pourquoi Antoine lui posait-il une telle question avec un air légèrement gêné ?

Ce dernier lui répondit par un regard surpris et d'un ton amusé :

— Kriss n'est pas vraiment du genre à répondre aux questions, et tu devrais le savoir, non ?

— Comment ça ?

Parlaient-ils du même Kriss ? Mathieu observa son capitaine comme s'il s'était trompé de personne. Le pirate avait été le premier à prendre son alter-ego sous son aile, en lui parlant de chaque membre d'équipage, de ses capacités de changeur d'âme, en le mettant au courant pour son Écho lorsque les Six avaient disparu et surtout, il n'avait jamais refusé de répondre à ses questions – même s'il pouvait être évasif dans ses réponses parfois.

Antoine le fixa en fronçant les sourcils par-dessus ses lunettes.

— Tu sais, Kriss est très lunatique. Il ne parle jamais de son passé et a toujours agi de façon très… Remarqué. Je ne le juge absolument pas pour ça, mais tu es bien placé pour savoir à quel point il n'est pas à l'aise avec les contacts humains… Non ?

Mathieu resta interdit sous le choc.

— Kriss n'est pas-

— J'ai trouvé !

La voix emplie d'espoir de Ginger le coupa dans sa réponse et attira leur attention. Avant même que le capitaine et le changeur d'âme ne puissent demander ce qu'il se passait, la combattante à la hache sautait à bas de sa monture, et faisait descendre Bob avec une douceur infinie. En regardant autour de lui, Mathieu réalisa qu'ils avaient débouchés sur l'artère principale, et à la droite de leur petit cortège, la minuscule entrée d'un cabinet médical était vraisemblablement ce qui avait attiré l'attention de Ginger.

La porte était en bois verni, et même si cette précaution démontrait le soin porté par son propriétaire à ne pas voir son entrée ravagée par les intempéries et les insectes, la façade du bâtiment n'était pas très accueillante. Le mur était nu, construit en poutres de chêne qui maintenaient la maison à deux étages, et – fait étonnant pour une échoppe de médecin – l'inscription _« Nota Bene »_ était gravée sur une très petite surface, ne donnant pas énormément de visibilité au docteur qui y siégeait. D'ordinaire – le changeur d'âme le savait très bien pour y être passé devant de nombreuses fois lors de ses vagabondages – les hommes de science ne rechignaient pas à se faire une réputation, cela leur permettant d'engranger de plus grandes sommes.

Antoine et lui échangèrent un regard, le capitaine lui faisant comprendre qu'ils continueraient leur conversation à un endroit plus approprié. Déjà, Judith avait mis pied à terre pour saisir le licol de l'étalon de Ginger, qui se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers l'échoppe sans se soucier de l'attention subitement portée sur elle par les badauds. D'un même geste, le changeur d'âme et le pirate en chef descendirent de leurs montures, qui furent saisie par la main de la vagabonde. Cette dernière regarda autour d'elle, écartant les chevaux de la grande avenue pour ne pas gêner le passage, avant de se diriger vers un abreuvoir situé à quelques mètres de là. Comprenant que leurs animaux étaient sous bonne garde, Mathieu et Antoine passèrent la porte au moment où Ginger disparaissait avec Bob dans l'encadrement.

En passant le seuil, le changeur d'âme cligna fortement des yeux : l'endroit semblait chargé de poussière, comme s'il n'avait pas été occupé depuis longtemps. En revanche, il reconnut que la porte, bien qu'elle soit petite, isolait considérablement le brouhaha incessant de la rue au-dehors. À ses côtés, Antoine plissa le nez d'un air gêné. Leur camarade à la hache ne s'encombra pas de tels geste, puisqu'elle traversa le vestibule pour arriver jusqu'à la salle d'attente sous les yeux suspicieux des patients déjà là avant eux.

Puis, elle toqua vigoureusement à la porte du cabinet.

— Excusez-moi, lança-t-elle d'une voix forte, nous avons une urgence ! Un blessé grave !

Outrés, les clients du docteur affichèrent plusieurs expressions de surprise offensée face à cette jeune femme ayant l'indécence de passer devant eux – et pire, de troubler le calme de la salle d'attente pour déranger un médecin déjà occupé. Une vieille dame fusilla du regard Mathieu et Antoine après avoir compris qu'ils l'accompagnaient – comme si cela était de leur faute ! – et un homme d'une quarantaine d'années s'offusqua à voix haute :

— Alors ça… Ça ! bredouilla-t-il sous sa moustache.

— S'il vous plaît ! Un homme est dans le coma et il a besoin de soins immédiatement !

Ginger ne se préoccupait pas des réactions qu'elle engendrait autour d'elle ; seul comptait Bob, livide dans ses bras, et sa voix atteignait presque le niveau du cri quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

Mathieu se sentit rétrécir quand il découvrit le docteur imposant dans l'encadrement de la porte. L'homme était grand, portait cette blouse blanche caractéristique des hommes de science, ainsi qu'un outil autour du cou qu'il identifia comme étant un stéto… staté… – mince, il était sûr que le Rationnel avait fait mention de cet objet un jour où il avait entendu Bruce blâmer l'absence de son matériel sur le Vol-au-Vent. Sur son visage encadré par de longs cheveux tenus en queue de cheval et d'une barbe fournie, deux petits yeux bleus aussi clairs que saisissants semblaient pouvoir faire oublier les rides qui s'épanouissaient déjà sur ses traits ; enfin, le demi-sourire bienveillant et curieux de savoir pourquoi y'avait-il tant d'agitation dans son cabinet acheva de convaincre le changeur d'âme que cet homme était quelqu'un de bien.

Antoine sembla penser la même chose, car un sourire avenant fleurissait déjà sur ses lèvres quand le médecin parla d'une voix étrangement apaisante :

— Que puis-je pour vous, madame ?

Ginger ne fut visiblement pas affectée par le caractère étonnamment affable du docteur, car elle répliqua d'un ton impatient et terriblement inquiet :

— Notre ami est tombé dans le coma il y a quelques heures, et il a terriblement besoin d'aide !

D'un geste de la tête, elle désigna Bob comme si cela semblait évident, mais l'homme de science ne fut pas vexé. Bien au contraire, il s'écarta pour laisser passer la pirate, qui s'engouffra dans le cabinet sans demander son reste. Mathieu lui emboîta aussitôt le pas, son capitaine à sa droite, et tentant d'ignorer les regards colériques braqués sur eux jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme dans leur dos.

Le cabinet du docteur avait un certain charme, il devait l'avouer. La pièce était surprenamment spacieuse pour la petite porte qu'on voyait au-dehors, et les portraits affichés aux murs de chaumes réchauffaient l'ambiance de la pièce. Le changeur d'âme n'avait jamais pénétré dans l'échoppe d'un médecin de toute sa vie, mais il supposa bien aisément que tous ne devaient pas porter autant d'attention à la décoration du mobilier. Étalée sur tout un pan de mur, une grande carte de France était parsemée de punaises et de petites notes gribouillées dans la marge, ponctuées de points d'interrogation nombreux.

— Installez-le là, commanda le médecin d'une voix grave mais calme.

Ginger n'avait même pas attendu son ordre pour allonger Bob sur la table de bois, à côté de laquelle plusieurs ustensiles étaient pendus sur un porte-manteau de fer. Antoine et Mathieu encadrèrent par réflexe leur ami, et ce dernier remarqua en tressaillant à quel point il semblait faible. Si sa peau était blême à leur départ de Rennes, elle était désormais presque translucide, tant et si bien que l'on pouvait distinguer les veines sur ses avant-bras ; son visage était luisant de transpiration, et malgré ses yeux fermés, une légère grimace de souffrance relevait les coins de sa bouche en témoignage de sa souffrance. Le pirate, d'ordinaire si joyeux et si pétillant de vie, n'était plus qu'une pâle copie de lui-même, étalé sur cette veste rouge qui semblait avoir drainé toutes ses couleurs.

À sa gauche, Mathieu remarqua qu'Antoine avait blêmi tout autant que lui. Ginger se rongeait les sangs, ne tenant pas en place, mais elle se faisait visiblement violence pour ne pas ordonner au docteur d'aller plus vite, lui qui prenait le temps – ce temps si précieux à leurs yeux – de se nettoyer les mains et de choisir précautionneusement ses outils. Enfin, l'homme se détourna de son bac d'eau, et hocha la tête vers eux :

— Puis-je avoir vos noms, messieurs et madame… ?

Le changeur d'âme s'apprêta à répondre, mais il fut coupé par la voix autoritaire de Ginger :

— Je suis Amandine, lui (elle désigna Antoine) s'appelle Thomas et lui (elle pointa Mathieu) c'est Steve.

Il faillit s'étouffer face aux pseudonymes qu'elle venait de leur donner. Comment avait-elle su pour… ?

Le docteur ne s'en formalisa pas, même s'il sembla tiquer en voyant la réaction surprise que tentait de contenir le changeur d'âme ; il hocha respectueusement la tête, et répondit :

— Et votre ami… ?

— Bob.

Mathieu fut tenté de demander pourquoi leur amie donnait-elle le vrai nom du pyrobarbare, mais prit parfaitement conscience que ce n'était pas le lieu et l'endroit approprié.

— Expliquez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, continua l'homme de science en s'approchant du malade.

Ses yeux d'un bleu plus clair que les glaciers du Nord se dardèrent sur Bob, et ses mains palpèrent précautionneusement ses côtes. Ginger cilla en le voyant toucher ainsi leur ami, comme si elle avait peur qu'il puisse lui faire du mal, mais elle sembla se rendre compte d'elle-même que cette supposition était stupide : le médecin était mieux à même de rendre compte de l'état de leur compagnon en faisant ainsi. Se reprenant, elle répondit d'un ton clair et concis – omettant le fait qu'ils étaient pirates, que Bob pouvait invoquer le feu sans que lui-même ne sache comment, et qu'il était tombé dans les pommes à cause d'une course-poursuite effrénée avec la Marine – en masquant avec une aisance remarquable les détails qui auraient pu les compromettre.

Mathieu s'étonna un instant de sa facilité à dissimuler la vérité pour une ancienne Marine, et une pointe de méfiance surgit en lui. Pourtant, il n'était en aucun point suspicieux envers son amie, à qui il faisait entièrement confiance, et ce fut en réalisant que ces émotions n'étaient pas les siennes que la panique menaça de l'envahir.

Les Six.

Ils ne pouvaient pas ressurgir dans un moment aussi critique. S'ils le faisaient, ils risquaient de le désorienter et il ne voulait pas avoir à répondre aux questions inquisitrices d'un docteur, dont les relations avec les autorités officielles ne pouvaient rien apporter de bon à sa personne. Le changeur d'âme serra les poings, et après quelques secondes, toute animosité disparut comme si elle n'avait jamais été là. Il souffla de soulagement, et Antoine lui jeta un coup d'œil concerné.

— Je vois… lâcha le médecin au même moment, comme se parlant à lui-même.

Ramené à la réalité, Mathieu l'observa soulever les paupières du comateux, et il cilla en voyant les yeux de ce dernier rouler dans leurs orbites comme des billes de verre, la lumière se reflétant sur leur surface blanche.

Dans un geste aussi rapide qu'imprévisible, le docteur se précipita vers son placard, semblant chercher quelque chose ; puis, il revint avec une rapidité étonnante pour le calme qui émanait de sa personne, tenant un verre en cristal à la main rempli d'eau – Mathieu n'avait pas vu quand il l'avait rapporté. À l'intérieur, une cuillère en argent servait de touillette, et leur potentiel sauveur laissa tomber plusieurs morceaux blancs dans l'eau. Avant qu'ils ne se dissolvent sous la cuillère remuant le mélange, le changeur d'âme reconnut du sucre.

Du sucre.

La mention de l'aliment le fit tressaillir. Il lui semblait que le Rationnel lui en avait parlé, alors qu'il se sentait particulièrement faible après une course-poursuite, tout en incorporant des mots savants qu'il n'avait pas vraiment su distinguer. Il se souvenait d'un regain d'énergie provoqué par les petits cubes, et quand il vit l'homme de science saisir la tête de Bob pour lui faire boire son mélange, il fut certain que le sucre devait avoir un effet revigorant qu'il avait oublié.

— Je vais vous demander de me donner plus de détails.

Mathieu crut qu'il avait mal entendu, et Ginger arbora la même expression confuse que lui. Le docteur ne se démonta pas – et Antoine non plus, car il soutint son regard accusateur sans ciller alors qu'il continuait de cette même voix calme :

— Je vois bien que vous cherchez à me cacher des choses. Or, je ne puis vous aider si vous ne m'aidez pas en retour. Mon métier me permet de soulager votre camarade du mal qui le possède, mais si vous ne m'accordez pas un peu de confiance pour me livrer des indices clés sur son état, alors je vous suis inutile ; et ce n'est pas un mélange de glucose qui lui sauvera la vie. Le serment d'Hippocrate me garde de parler du cas de votre ami à de tierces personnes. Il en va de mon métier, de ma morale, et également des patients qui attendent derrière cette porte et qui n'hésiteront pas à vous poursuivre en espérant obtenir des informations compromettantes sur vous. Vous savez que l'un des représentants de l'office naval se trouve en ce moment-même dans mon cabinet ?

L'office naval.

La Marine.

La connexion se fit immédiatement dans l'esprit du changeur d'âme et de ses coéquipiers avec qui il échangea par réflexe des regards effarés. Il revoyait l'homme ventripotent et moustachu dans le vestibule, qui lui avait paru inoffensif et quelque peu grognon lorsqu'il les avait vus entrer, et son image lui apparut soudainement comme beaucoup trop dangereuse.

— Vous n'êtes pas venus ici par hasard, non ? Vous dites venir de Rennes, mais si l'état de votre ami était si préoccupant que ça, pourquoi ne pas être revenu sur vos pas pour demander de l'aide à un médecin habitant là-bas ? Non, vous souhaitez rejoindre la mer. Vous êtes…

Mathieu se tendit avant même que la prononciation de leur identité ne se fasse.

— Vous êtes des pirates, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui.

La réponse d'Antoine surprit autant Ginger que Mathieu, qui tourna la tête pour dévisager son capitaine avec surprise.

— Bob maîtrise le feu et s'est effondré après avoir incendié une écurie pour nous sauver de la Marine. Nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de rebrousser chemin.

Le docteur haussa un sourcil face à cette révélation, mais ne broncha pas :

— « Maîtriser le feu » ? C'est une expression ?

— Non, il invoque des flammes. Littéralement.

— Impressionnant.

Le ton n'était pas sarcastique mais sincère. Le changeur d'âme n'en fut que plus déboussolé, mais avant même qu'il ne puisse prononcer un mot, Ginger le devança :

— Vous n'allez pas nous vendre ? Vous n'avez pas le droit de parler de Bob, mais une information sur des pirates présents à Saint-Malo, ça peut très vite fuiter…

Mathieu eut l'impression d'entendre les paroles de Links ; il n'aurait pas été étonné de savoir que sa camarade l'avait fait exprès, peut-être pour rendre hommage à la prudence de leur navigateur par ce biais, mais le propriétaire de l'échoppe _Nota Bene _secoua la tête comme si on lui proposait un marché ridicule :

— Vous avez ma parole.

Ginger resta crispée même après cette promesse. Mathieu, voyant sa chance de parler, s'élança :

— Et pour Bob ?

Toute l'attention se reporta sur le pyromane – s'il restait toujours aussi blême, sa grimace de souffrance semblait s'être atténuée.

— Je n'ai jamais rencontré de patients avec de telles… Capacités, commença le docteur sans se départir de ce même air serein. Je ne sais pas comment il réagira face à tel ou tel médicament, pour être tout à fait honnête avec vous. Si ce que vous m'affirmez est vrai – et je n'en doute pas, ajouta-t-il en voyant la lueur outrée dans les yeux de Ginger, alors je ne peux que vous donner des préparations à lui faire ingérer quotidiennement.

Antoine sembla réfléchir intensément, et son regard passa de Bob au médecin sans interruption ; puis, rassuré par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, il déclara d'un ton ferme :

— Nous avons un médecin à bord. Il pourra superviser sa guérison.

La nouvelle sembla agréablement surprendre l'homme de science, qui répondit d'un air intéressé :

— Vraiment ?

— Oui, confirma Antoine sans se démonter.

La détermination flambait dans ses prunelles si intensément que Mathieu crut qu'elle allait se refléter sur les verres de ses lunettes. Dans ce regard brillait tout ce qu'il n'avait pas vu la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés au Cabaret Noir : de la gravité, une volonté de fer qui aurait amené le capitaine au bout du monde pour ses membres d'équipage, et une peur trop réelle pour ces derniers. Tout ce que le changeur d'âme n'aimait pas voir. La joie, ce pétillement de vie et ce grain de folie qui donnait plus l'impression que l'on faisait face à un comique qu'à un capitaine manquaient dans les yeux d'Antoine, et ne le rendait que plus fragile.

Durant sa brève introspection, le médecin avait commencé à empaqueter plusieurs herbes qu'il ne connaissait, ou plutôt ne reconnaissait pas en l'absence du Rationnel pour le guider. Une fois les potions enroulées dans leurs protections de peau, l'homme se retourna, un dernier verre à la main :

— Un instant…

Il alla faire boire le même mélange qu'un peu plus tôt à Bob, avant de reposer le contenant sur son plan de travail.

— Bien. Je vais vous écrire les prescriptions nécessaires.

En s'asseyant à son pupitre, il s'empara d'une plume d'oie élégante, qu'il trempa dans son encrier et coucha sur le papier avec une aisance remarquable. Mathieu se désintéressa de l'acte quand une question impromptue franchit les lèvres de leur médecin :

— Très joli pendentif, si je puis me permettre.

Le changeur d'âme ne le vit pas relever la tête mais il sut immédiatement que la réflexion lui était destinée. Instinctivement, il porta la main sur son torse, où il sentait la pierre luire à travers le tissu et sous ses doigts. Une partie de lui paniqua, mais il le cacha parfaitement en répondant d'un ton cordial :

— Merci.

— Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?

Mathieu se tendit. Le ton inquisiteur dans la phrase ne le rassurait pas, quand bien même cela s'apparentait au timbre du scientifique intrigué par le résultat d'une expérience ; il avait la désagréable impression que les mots respectueux du docteur cachaient un sous-entendu qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir malgré toute sa méfiance.

— Chez un marchand ambulant, sur la route entre Nantes et Rennes, lâcha-t-il à contrecœur.

Il osa un regard en direction de Ginger, mais sa camarade lorgnait l'homme de science sans jamais le lâcher une seule fois du regard, comme si elle pouvait percer ses pensées à jour.

Antoine s'était crispé comme lui.

— Intéressant. Vous avez déjà pensé à la faire examiner ? Je ne crois pas avoir aperçu de pierres aussi vives que celle-là de toute ma vie.

— Ça ne m'intéresse pas, coupa rapidement Mathieu un peu trop sèchement.

Il se morigéna sur la rapidité de sa réponse, ayant peur d'avoir l'air trop suspect, mais le médecin ne sembla pas en tenir compte. Il hocha la tête sans un mot tout en continuant sa liste de prescriptions. Alors qu'il finissait d'apposer ce qui semblait être le point final, il s'empara de son sceau de médecin pour marquer le paquet de potions. Ce dernier ne devait pas être plus grand que le carnet à dessins de Nyo, et ce fut Antoine qui s'en saisit rapidement.

Mathieu n'aimait plus trop l'ambiance du cabinet. Depuis les questions intrusives sur le médaillon, il avait l'impression que des centaines d'yeux invisibles s'étaient posés sur lui, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards inquiets envers les portraits sur les murs comme s'ils étaient vivants. Antoine semblait aussi nerveux ; en revanche, Ginger conservait la même attitude indéchiffrable, toujours soucieuse de l'état de Bob mais également de marbre face au comportement du docteur. Le changeur d'âme était admiratif de sa capacité à cacher ses émotions, mais il supposa qu'il fallait bien avoir le contrôle de celles-ci quand on avait été engagé dans la Marine.

Sa camarade revint chercher Bob, qu'elle porta dans ses bras comme s'il n'eut pesé qu'un gramme ; et le médecin hocha la tête en les voyant prêt à partir :

— Je vous souhaite sincèrement bonne chance. Si jamais vous repassez par ici, je…

Sa phrase fut suspendue un instant, et en le voyant chercher ses mots, la petite troupe attendit qu'il les trouve. Mathieu trépignait. Il ne leur suffisait plus que de quelques moments de marche avant de retrouver le Vol-au-Vent, et Judith les attendait dehors avec leurs chevaux – il s'interrogea un instant sur leur devenir : allaient-ils les vendre ? Les faire monter à bord ? Peu importait, du moment qu'ils rejoignaient le reste de l'équipage. Il leur resterait à attendre Links et Victor, ou même à aller les chercher, et ils seraient enfin tous réunis pour repartir à la recherche de…

Le changeur d'âme se figea face au fil de ses pensées.

La carte.

Comment allaient-ils annoncer ça à Antoine ?

— Mon cabinet vous reste ouvert. Par ailleurs, si je ne me trouve pas ici, vous pouvez me trouver à l'École, si jamais le voyage à Paris vous intéresserait… Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions. Un pirate reste un pirate, n'est-ce pas ?

Antoine sembla ciller face à ces propos.

— Vous venez de l'École ?

Le fait avait apparemment surpris Ginger, qui avait affiché la même expression étonnée que son capitaine en formulant leur stupéfaction commune. Mathieu pencha la tête sur le côté comme pour témoigner de son interrogation. Le Rationnel lui avait souvent parlé de cet endroit, et Charlie l'avait mentionné la fois où elle avait évoqué son évasion en compagnie de Bruce, Benjamin et Léo ; mais il ne savait pas vraiment en quoi cette institution consistait vraiment.

Leur étonnement sembla faire sourire le docteur, qui acquiesça :

— Un représentant de la Marine ne me consulterait pas si je ne venais pas de là.

Si l'isolation de la pièce leur permettait de ne distinguer qu'un murmure à la place du brouhaha venant des rues, Mathieu eut l'impression de discerner une rumeur plus forte que les autres – mais il l'ignora, préférant écouter les paroles du sage qu'ils avaient soudainement conscience d'avoir en face d'eux.

— Quel département ? s'enquit Ginger en haussant un sourcil, de l'air de l'amateur avisé.

Bob était toujours dans ses bras, comme si cela ne la dérangeait pas – et à aucun moment elle ne fit preuve d'un signe de faiblesse physique.

— Histoire et sociétés humaines, répondit l'homme d'un ton conciliant – apparemment heureux de trouver quelqu'un qui s'y connaissait.

— Et vous êtes docteur ? s'étonna subitement Mathieu.

Il s'attira le regard interdit de Ginger, et celui soudainement amusé du dit-docteur ; conscient de sa maladresse, il voulut s'excuser, mais le médecin l'en empêcha en acquiesçant :

— C'est une question légitime. Il s'avère que je voulais devenir historien, mais les classes sociales requises pour accéder à cet enseignement n'étaient pas dans mes cordes. C'est un ami qui a fini par m'aider à me réorienter.

Le changeur d'âme fut un peu déstabilisé par le registre soutenu de son interlocuteur, lui qui avait déjà du mal à suivre les phrases de Kriss lors de leurs entretiens concernant leur état ; mais il comprit rapidement que si l'homme en face de lui n'avait pas pu suivre ses rêves, c'était parce qu'il ne possédait pas le sang bleu si nécessaire selon le gouvernement pour accéder à la haute société.

Cette réalisation lui fit comprendre alors pourquoi le médecin ne voulait pas ébruiter le passage de pirates dans son cabinet, pas plus qu'il ne souhaitait les voir se faire prendre. La rancune d'un système inégalitaire se dessina dans son esprit, et il fut le premier à sympathiser avec l'éthique qui motivait leur interlocuteur.

— Je l'ai malheureusement perdu de vue avec le temps, reprit-il avant d'ajouter avec un grand sourire : comme je le disais, si jamais vous avez besoin de moi, cherchez le docteur Notabene.

— Donc le signe sur la porte, c'est un jeu de mot, releva Ginger avec un petit sourire.

C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans le cabinet que Mathieu l'avait vu esquisser un signe d'apaisement. Le médecin hocha la tête, et répondit simplement :

— D'une certaine façon, oui.

— On devrait y aller, coupa soudainement le changeur d'âme en lorgnant la tête blême de Bob. Judith doit nous attendre et-

Sa phrase ne se termina jamais, car un vacarme assourdissant traversa les murs de la pièce depuis la rue au-dehors. Mathieu se tendit immédiatement et tourna aussitôt le regard vers son capitaine, tout aussi alerté que lui ; sans hésiter, Ginger se précipita vers la porte pour sortir par le vestibule tandis que des cris étouffés leur parvenaient malgré l'épaisseur des cloisons. Les pirates traversèrent la salle d'attente désormais vide, et quand ils arrivèrent à la porte d'entrée aux côtés des patients qui étaient également sortis pour constater de quoi il en retournait, le changeur d'âme crut qu'il hallucinait.

Dans l'artère principale, un bataillon de la Marine composé d'une vingtaine d'hommes montés apparemment à la va-vite sur leurs chevaux au vu de leurs habits froissés s'était placé au sein de la rue, fusils dégainés et prêts à tirer. Ils étaient tournés vers l'entrée du boulevard, faisant dos à la petite troupe qui les observa d'un air effrayé – mais les soldats ne les avaient pas repérés, et s'ils continuaient d'afficher la même tête ahurie que les autres passants, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'ils le fassent.

— QUE TOUS LES HABITANTS RENTRENT CHEZ EUX ! cingla une voix venant du corps de bataille. C'EST UN ORDRE !

Au loin, vers l'entrée de Saint-Malo qu'on arrivait à distinguer au bout de l'allée, des cris et des détonations résonnaient dans un tapage digne d'une bataille en mer ; et Mathieu voulut demander ce qu'il se passait à son voisin, avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait du patient moustachu qui les avait réprimandés au sein du cabinet, et accessoirement représentant de l'office naval. Le changeur d'âme déglutit et se retourna pour faire abstraction de la menace à quelques pas de lui, avant d'apercevoir le docteur derrière eux qui formula sa pensée à voix haute :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

Les fusils des Marines furent chargés, et seulement alors, Mathieu réalisa que la cacophonie se rapprochait. La première pensée qui lui vint franchit aussitôt ses lèvres :

— Où est Judith ?!

— Ici !

Le cri de la vagabond leur arriva miraculeusement à travers le tumulte d'habitants qui s'écartaient petit à petit de l'allée, et le pirate l'aperçut juste de l'autre côté de la rue, tenant leurs chevaux agités par les rênes. Antoine fit un geste pour traverser, mais Mathieu le retint :

— Tu ne peux pas, les Marines bloquent le passage !

Il fut tenté de dire « Les Marines vont nous repérer », mais au vu des oreilles indiscrètes dans les parages, il s'abstint. Le capitaine hocha la tête pour concéder, et Ginger réfléchissait pour elle-même d'une voix forte :

— Quelque chose va les charger, ils sont en position de défense. Mais quoi… ?

Sa question se mourut dans sa gorge.

Au bout de l'artère principale de Saint-Malo, accompagnée d'un nuage de fumée et de poussière provoqué par les tirs et les sabots des chevaux à sa poursuite, une calèche encadrée par plusieurs Marines était lancée à folle allure. Les soldats tentaient visiblement d'arrêter la voiture, vociférant plusieurs ordres qui restaient inécoutés, et au-dessus du brouillard, une ombre blanche semblait survoler la scène.

Et à la place des cochers, Mathieu reconnut Links et Victor.


	27. Hissée à bord

Hey, de retour après... Deux mois ? Je savais pas bien que ce warning sur mon profil concernant les updates me servirait un jour. (oups)

Bref, il aura mis du temps, ce chapitre 27, en grosse partie à cause d'un manque d'inspiration et pas mal de bouleversements côté IRL. (J'ai beaucoup de projets de fanfics à côté dans d'autres fandoms et j'avoue que ça ne m'a pas trop aidée non plus... le ship, n'est-ce pas)

Avant de commencer ce chapitre, il y a un petit aparté dans cette nda pour m'expliquer concernant une remarque très juste d'un lecteur qui a mis le doigt sur beaucoup de choses me faisant douter sur LPDCN. N'hésitez pas à sauter ce paragraphe qui risque d'être assez barbant, mais j'avais envie de mettre quelques petites choses au point, de faire en quelque sorte le tri dans ma tête, et j'avais envie de le faire depuis très longtemps.

Comme vous le savez, LPDCN est une fanfiction impliquant des vidéastes ; je le répète depuis plus de 20 chapitres, mais il est évident que je ne me sers que de leur image et que je suis trèèèès loin de confondre réalité et fiction concernant ce que j'écris. Cela va dans les deux sens : je ne prétends absolument pas détenir la vérité concernant la psychologie d'une personne, mais cette personne ne représente pas mes opinions non plus. Concrètement, ça veut dire que l'univers des vidéastes présentés ici m'inspire (notamment pour SLG et ses personnalités multiples, WTC et son humour absurde, etc), mais je tiens à pointer du doigt une différence : je suis loin de cautionner chaque action IRL des personnages dont sont inspirés ceux de LPDCN. Il y a eu pas mal de prise de conscience en 2016 concernant certains vidéastes (j'ai la flemme de les citer et de plus, ils sont pas mal nombreux) et leurs actions (très) problématiques. Les personnages présentés dans LPDCN sont, justement, des personnages, que je peux modeler à mon envie, mais inspirés de personnes réelles - c'est pourquoi si l'un des vidéastes représentés passant par ici demande à ce que cette histoire soit retirée, elle le sera obligatoirement.  
C'est également pour ça que je m'excuse de mon rythme de parution, parce que même si ça peut vous sembler évident et que les raisons que j'ai citées ci-dessus expliquent tout, les actions d'un vidéaste dont l'univers m'influence énormément dans mon écriture peuvent parfois me faire douter concernant ma légitimité à écrire, et c'est un sentiment que je ressens de plus en plus ces temps-ci. Je m'en excuse platement.  
(Ça ne veut absolument pas dire que j'abandonne la fic, hein. J'y ai passé beaucoup trop de temps et d'énergie, j'adore ridiculiser des pirates et troller mes lecteurs, puis il reste à atteindre le 95ème chapitre pour répondre enfin à toutes les problématiques dissimulées là-dedans =P)

Allez, enjoy ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tous vos messages mais ils m'encouragent à chaque fois. On a dépassé la barre des **400** **reviews !** C'est complètement fou, merci infiniment Et pour ça voilà un chapitre sans cliffhanger, et qui répond enfin à celui du chapitre d'avant x)

Je vous souhaite une bonne année si je ne poste pas d'ici là (ce qui est assez probable) !

**Disclaimer : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, et le dessin de couverture a été réalisé par Nanishimie !**

* * *

**Chapitre 27 | Hissée à bord**

Si le changeur d'âme afficha une expression stupéfaite, ce ne fut rien comparé à Ginger qui s'époumona dans son dos d'un air interdit :

— C'EST UNE PUTAIN DE BLAGUE ?!

Les gens autour d'eux semblèrent choqués par l'injure sortant de la bouche de leur camarade, qui se serait sûrement déjà emparée de sa hache si Bob ne se trouvait pas dans ses bras. À ses côtés, Antoine se tut pendant quelques secondes, comme si l'information remontait à son cerveau… Avant d'éclater d'un rire franc et sincère qui, malgré l'incohérence de la situation, réchauffa le cœur de Mathieu. Le capitaine semblait avoir rajeuni de dix ans, et cet air de gamin émerveillé par les évènements avait repris sa place sur ses traits ; un sourire étira ses lèvres jusqu'aux oreilles, et il se tourna vers Ginger avec une hilarité visible sur son visage :

— Ginger, c'est eux ! C'est eux !

Effectivement, c'était bien le navigateur et le pirate aux colts qui dirigeaient les rênes de la calèche ; et au-dessus d'eux, Mathieu reconnut la silhouette éclatante de Plectrum, planant sur les pirates tout en évitant les ennuis. Ils étaient trop loin pour qu'on puisse distinguer leurs visages, mais leurs vêtements ne trompaient personne, et surtout pas le changeur d'âme qui sentait les mots s'obstruer dans sa gorge sous le choc.

— Je vais leur botter le CUL ! rugit l'ancienne Marine alors qu'une colère sans nom ébranlait sa figure auparavant si indéchiffrable.

Dans leur dos, Notabene sembla plus que surpris de la réaction enflammée de la femme qu'il avait cru posée et calme ; les patients du médecin s'écartèrent par réflexe suite à la menace prononcée avec tant d'énergie.

— Ils sont revenus ! On peut partir maintenant ! s'exclama Antoine d'une voix si emplie d'espoir qu'elle aurait convaincu n'importe qui de le suivre.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?! demanda Mathieu en retrouvant subitement la parole.

Il n'oubliait pas le bataillon de Marine qui visait leurs camarades prêts à leur foncer dessus, tandis que la calèche se rapprochait de plus en plus ; en deux minutes tout au plus, ils arriveraient à leur niveau à un rythme effréné.

Mais ni Ginger ni Antoine ne semblèrent prendre sa question en considération ; l'un était trop radieux et l'autre était trop scandalisée, mais le changeur d'âme ne se découragea pas et interpella Judith de l'autre côté de la rue :

— Lâche les chevaux et rejoins-nous !

— Non, on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre nos montures ! l'interrompit soudainement Ginger.

Elle semblait avoir repris un semblant de lucidité mais sa voix était toujours teintée de colère ; aussi Judith hésita un instant en fronçant des sourcils :

— Donc qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?!

— Vous connaissez ces barbares ?! s'offusqua le patient ventripotent. Jeunes gens, je peux savoir ce que vous préparez ?!

— Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je vais les défoncer dès qu'on se sort de ce merdier ! tempêta Ginger en fusillant du regard la voiture qui se rapprochait de plus en plus, suivie des Marines.

— C'est tout de même incroyable ! s'exclama la vieille femme en se tournant vers Notabene. Docteur, je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?!

— Mais on doit bien faire quelque chose ! insista Mathieu qui commençait à perdre patience face aux emportements de ses camarades.

— On n'a qu'à monter dès qu'ils passent ! proposa Antoine d'un ton enjoué.

— Madame la représentante, je suis aussi démuni que vous concernant la situation, répondit le médecin d'un ton respectueux.

Le changeur d'âme s'apprêtait à répondre vindicativement à son capitaine ; mais en entendant la repartie de Notabene, il se retourna brusquement, les yeux écarquillés.

Le représentant de l'office naval, à Saint-Malo, était une femme ?!

Il braqua son regard sur elle, la vieille aigrie qui les avait maudits intérieurement dès qu'ils étaient entrés dans le petit cabinet en recherche de soins ; et la lumière se fit dans son esprit avec tant de vivacité que s'il n'avait pas eu le contrôle sur ses Âmes, celles-ci se seraient manifestées en un clin d'œil sous le choc. Instinctivement, il se tourna vers Ginger, comme pour vérifier si son amie avait fait le lien, mais elle semblait trop emportée pour écouter les conversations autour d'elle. Comprenant que la situation ne se prêtait pas aux révélations, Mathieu se décida finalement pour répliquer à Antoine :

— C'est du suici…

— SOLDATS ! FEU !

Le cri violent provenant du bataillon lui fit prendre conscience que les Marines étaient toujours présents ; il se maudit un instant d'avoir oublié le danger qu'ils représentaient, mais tâcha de garder la tête froide.

Sa résolution s'effondra dès qu'il réalisa à quel point la calèche s'était rapprochée, et qu'elle n'était qu'à une centaine de mètres près d'eux. Les tirs qui résonnèrent aussitôt des fusils des soldats lui glacèrent le sang, et Mathieu fut saisi par les visages de Links et Victor, qu'il venait d'apercevoir.

Le navigateur était pâle, voire verdâtre ; dans l'agitation de la scène, le changeur d'âme ne sut pas s'il était encore conscient où s'il se laissait emporter par la situation contre son gré. Son tricorne entouré d'un foulard vert tenait vaguement sur sa tête, ses traits étaient crispés d'une telle manière que le cartographe était soit en proie à une panique complète, soit le sujet d'une douleur immense. Victor, à sa gauche, tenait vivement les rênes des chevaux qui tiraient le carrosse à vive allure, une grimace déformant son visage couvert d'entailles visiblement fraîches ; d'une main, il visait chaque soldat à sa portée, tandis que Links tendait son pistolet d'un bras manifestement tremblant – mais étonnement, chaque tir de sa part faisait tomber sa cible.

La calèche avançait beaucoup trop vite et l'un des chevaux finirait inévitablement par tomber sous l'attaque de front du bataillon.

Mathieu se tourna aussitôt vers Antoine, dans un réflexe incontrôlé pour savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire ; mais le capitaine affichait toujours cet air émerveillé, et en voyant Ginger qui semblait encore plongée dans sa transe enragée, il dut bien se rendre à l'évidence : présentement, c'était lui qui devait prendre les décisions.

Il n'hésita plus.

Sans prendre le temps de s'assurer si son choix était le bon, il fonça sur la place, transgressant lui-même l'ordre qu'il avait lancé à Antoine auparavant ; et il interpella Judith d'une voix forte et assurée qu'il ne se connaissait pas :

— Lâche les chevaux, MAINTENANT !

La vagabonde fut choquée par son ordre, mais elle n'osa pas le contredire. Aussitôt, les cinq destriers s'élancèrent vers le bataillon, effrayés et non habitués des bruits des fusils – et ce fut un enchaînement de réactions toutes aussi imprévisibles les unes que les autres.

Les Marines, absolument pas préparés à être attaqués par derrière, ne se rendirent compte qu'au dernier moment des animaux affolés qui leur fonçaient dessus, créant la panique au sein des chevaux normalement dressés des soldats. La plupart de ces derniers cessèrent le feu un instant, tentant de calmer leurs montures, mais ce fut vain et la calèche continua son avancée sans craindre d'autres attaques.

Mathieu courut vers cette dernière pendant l'agitation causée, et lâcha un dernier cri en priant pour que cette fois-ci, ses camarades l'écoutent.

— TOUS VERS LA CALÈCHE !

Antoine le suivit aussitôt ; il entendit également Ginger à sa suite grâce au cliquetis immanquable de sa hache malgré le vacarme causé, et Judith disparut de l'endroit où elle se trouvait en un rien de temps. Le changeur d'âme vit la surprise se peindre sur le visage de ses camarades qui s'étaient improvisés cochers en les voyant foncer vers eux, avant de remarquer que Links et Victor avaient blêmi – et pour cause : le regard que Ginger dirigeait vers eux n'annonçait rien de bon.

Mathieu se concentra, voyant bien que le carrosse allait être à portée de main dans quelques secondes ; au moment où il tendait le bras, ses doigts s'accrochèrent au montant de la porte de la calèche, et il se sentit brutalement tiré vers l'avant par la vitesse à laquelle allait le véhicule. Dans un dernier effort, il se hissa sur le marchepied, et cligna des yeux pour constater quelles étaient leurs possibilités maintenant qu'ils étaient à bord.

C'était un chaos indescriptible. Réellement. Et tout cela sauta aux yeux du changeur d'âme en quelques secondes – le temps dont ils disposaient pour prendre une décision.

En face d'eux, à une vingtaine de mètres, les soldats de la Marine s'étaient éparpillés sur l'artère, leur permettant de forcer le passage ; c'était un méli-mélo de blanc, de bleu et de cris alarmés, tandis que les civils reculaient contre les murs et dans les ruelles avoisinantes pour éviter de se blesser dans l'agitation – Mathieu croisa le regard interdit de Notabene, qui semblait figé sur place comme ses deux patients. Antoine était monté peu après lui sur le même marchepied, mais le capitaine avait décidé de monter sur le toit du carrosse pour lui donner plus de place et avoir un visuel plus élargi de la situation. Judith se trouvait de l'autre côté, comme pouvait le constater le pirate à travers les vitres des portes, et Ginger…

— QUAND ON SORTIRA DE CE MERDIER, JE PEUX VOUS JURER QUE JE VAIS VOUS BRISER LA NUQUE !

Leurs deux camarades semblèrent encore plus effrayés par la situation ; Links perdit le peu de couleur qu'il lui restait et Victor afficha une grimace rebutée. Antoine se tenait à la façon d'une araignée sur le toit de la voiture pour ne pas se faire emporter sous la vitesse, tenant son tricorne d'une main tandis que son manteau noir claquait dans son dos.

— Comment vous avez fait pour revenir ici ?! s'exclama le capitaine en cachant très mal sa joie.

— C'est pas vraiment le moment, Antoine ! rétorqua Victor en se cramponnant aux rênes.

— Passe-moi ça ! rugit Ginger en arrachant l'un des colts de sa ceinture.

L'ancienne Marine s'était glissée entre les deux cochers improvisés, tenant toujours Bob dans ses bras, ce qui expliqua probablement leur effroi par rapport à cette dernière. En un instant, la combattante à la hache armait le pistolet de Victor d'un geste d'expert, et elle visa les soldats restant sur leur passage sous les cris d'horreur de la foule. En deux secondes, la rue était vide et le carrosse s'y engagea dans une cacophonie de hurlements et de coups de feu.

Mathieu resta bouche bée, et il assista à l'ouragan de rage qu'était devenue son amie sans pouvoir réagir correctement. Au-dessus de lui, il entendit Antoine éclater de rire, rendant la situation encore plus incongrue ; en tournant la tête, il croisa le regard abasourdi de Judith à travers les vitres de la calèche, le rassurant quant au fait qu'il n'était pas le seul à être dépassé par les évènements.

— Où est-ce qu'on va maintenant ?! demanda-t-il à l'intention de la troupe.

— Au port ! siffla Links entre deux respirations apparemment difficiles. Ils… Ils doivent y être !

Au moment où il répondait, Ginger lui coupa à nouveau la parole, rangeant brutalement le colt dans la ceinture de Victor – qui tentait de se concentrer sur la route qu'ils empruntaient et non sur le sillage de vociférations qu'ils laissaient derrière eux :

— T'en es certain, au moins ?!

— S-sûr !

— Y'a intérêt ! cingla sèchement la pirate.

Sur ses mots, les chevaux virèrent subitement à gauche, prenant une autre rue pour se rapprocher de la mer ; au-dessus de leur tête, Plectrum volait désormais avec les mouettes, laissant échapper de temps à autre des croassements indignés.

Soudainement, les pâtés de maisons de pêcheurs qui les entouraient disparurent pour faire place à deux bandes d'eau, et le vent salé qui les accompagnaient les frappa de plein fouet. Au loin, Mathieu distingua un amas de mâts et de filets, et il reconnut le port – et plus important encore : la tâche noire flottant au bout d'un des bateaux.

Le cri de soulagement lui échappa instinctivement.

— Le Vol-au-Vent ! Ils sont là ! s'écria-t-il subitement.

Antoine sembla s'en apercevoir en même temps que lui, et son sourire s'agrandit jusqu'aux oreilles ; Plectrum accéléra son vol pour disparaître vers le navire au moment où les mots quittaient les lèvres du changeur d'âme.

— Il nous fait descendre maintenant ! insista ce dernier en regardant tour à tour ses camarades.

Links laissa échapper une plainte étouffée, son visage blêmissant déjà tandis que Victor se retournait pour le fixer droit dans les yeux :

— Et tu veux qu'on fasse comment ?!

— LES CHEVAUX ! hurla Ginger en constatant que le pirate aux colts avait complètement délaissé son rôle de cocher.

Ni une ni deux, elle s'était emparée des rênes pour garder le contrôle de la calèche qui esquissa un soubresaut – la tête de Bob finissait au sol si ce n'était pas pour le soutien précipité de Links – alors que Judith répondait à la place du changeur d'âme :

— Les Marines ont perdu de la distance !

Mathieu réfléchissait à toute vitesse : ils devaient quitter le carrosse le plus vite possible, et si possible créer une diversion par ce moyen. L'idée qui lui vint en tête lui parut complètement folle, mais au point où ils en étaient, ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre.

— Arrête les chevaux !

— Pardon ?! lui répondit le cocher improvisé de leur cortège de fuite.

— Fais-moi confiance ! insista-t-il.

Un instant passa. Puis, les chevaux freinèrent brutalement, manquant de renverser la calèche dans le même mouvement ; aussitôt, les pirates s'élancèrent vers le Vol-au-Vent, quittant leur voiture à grandes enjambées tandis que les vociférations des soldats les poursuivaient, de plus en plus rapprochées.

Mathieu voyait leur drapeau flotter, claquer dans les airs et hissé haut sur leur mât, tandis qu'il osait reprendre espoir. Il se voyait monter à bord, rejoindre les autres, fuir loin des Marines et continuer leur vie ; mais un cri le retint en même temps qu'Antoine, alors qu'il pensait suivre les autres vers leur bateau :

— Je vous couvre ! hurla Judith en dégainant son pistolet pour monter sur le toit de la calèche.

Elle fit tomber deux cavaliers au loin dans un tir sonore.

— HORS DE QUESTION ! renchérirent les deux pirates d'une même voix.

La vagabonde afficha un air surpris, mais fut rapidement gagnée par la colère :

— Vous êtes complètement tarés ou quoi ?!

— Tu viens avec nous ! insista Antoine en la saisissant par le bras.

— Je ne peux pas, j'ai besoin de mes papiers ! rétorqua Judith d'un ton féroce.

— Là où on va, t'as pas besoin de papiers ! contra Mathieu en ne quittant pas des yeux la troupe de soldats à leurs trousses.

La jeune femme fut coupée un instant dans sa colère, frappée par les mots du changeur d'âme.

— Tu ne peux pas rester ici et te sacrifier pour nous ! Et ton équipage ?! insista ce dernier en durcissant le ton, espérant la faire changer d'avis.

Elle sembla hésiter, se figeant sous les paroles du pirate, et l'espace d'un instant Mathieu crut voir une lueur choquée passer dans les prunelles de la vagabonde. Antoine ne lui laissa plus le temps – ce dernier l'empoigna soudainement pour la forcer à courir avec eux :

— Tu viens avec nous ! Et maintenant, TU COURS !

Mathieu reporta son attention sur le Vol-au-Vent alors qu'ils s'élançaient tous les trois : l'émotion qui l'étreignit en revoyant certains visages manqués fut plus forte qu'il ne se l'imaginât. Il distingua la silhouette caractéristique du Fossoyeur avec sa pelle postée sur son épaule, l'ombre de Yéyé perché sur les mâts – ce dernier hurlait des choses incompréhensibles à cette distance, mais tout le méli-mélo des couleurs des pirates se mélangeaient suite à ses ordres. Les voiles se gonflèrent d'un coup, et le navire commença à dériver très lentement hors du port.

Ginger et Bob furent les premiers à monter à bord ; la combattante avait sauté sur l'échelle de corde qui avait été jeté contre la coque, son camarade sur l'épaule, et le changeur d'âme constata qu'on l'aidait à se hisser sur le pont en remontant les cordages. Peu après, Victor s'élançait à son tour, et tout en continuant de courir, Mathieu réalisa avec horreur qu'ils n'avaient que peu de temps avant que le brick ne s'éloigne trop loin. Derrière eux, les hurlements des Marines se rapprochaient de plus en plus – il sursauta quand un cri se fit bien plus proche que tous les autres :

— Tirez sur le bateau ! Ils ne pourront pas s'échapper !

À défaut de le voir, le changeur d'âme entendit très distinctivement Antoine charger avec précipitation son pistolet pour tirer dans son dos :

— PAS MON BATEAU ! hurla-t-il en se retournant, une hargne notable et rare se décelant dans sa voix.

Il y eut un sifflement, et le coup partit sans prévenir.

Une explosion gigantesque retentit sur le chemin du port, envoyant valser aussi bien les pirates que les soldats du gouvernement. Des blocs de pierre se soulevèrent hors des pavés tandis qu'une fumée noire commençait à s'élever vers le ciel ; pendant un instant, la panique de la course-poursuite céda à l'incompréhension, qui régna dans les deux camps. Sonné, Mathieu se releva en même temps que Judith, et quand il croisa le regard ahuri du capitaine à travers ses lunettes, il comprit que cela n'avait rien à voir avec son colt, la détente n'ayant pas été pressée. Non, ce fut la vision de Links à quelques pas du Vol-au-Vent, un peu plus loin sur le boulevard du port et dont les yeux étaient rivés sur les canons du navire qui fit réaliser aux pirates que c'était un boulet qui venait de frapper le sol, entre les Marines et eux – et quand ils réalisèrent l'immense opportunité de diversion qu'ils pouvaient saisir, les trois hors-la-loi se remirent à courir d'un même rythme effréné.

— Qui a tiré ?! s'exclama le changeur d'âme malgré tout.

Personne ne lui répondit. En face, Links venait de sauter sur le navire, qui s'éloignait de plus en plus du bord. Judith paniqua :

— Et qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire, bande de gros malins ?!

Antoine lui répondit :

— Prend ton élan !

Mathieu sut aussitôt ce qu'il avait à faire ; il s'empara de l'avant-bras de sa camarade, tandis que le capitaine faisait de même. La vagabonde répéta, ahurie :

— De l'élan ?!

Le changeur d'âme prit une immense satisfaction à répondre, oubliant même la situation catastrophique dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. D'un grand sourire, il lança d'un ton exalté :

— Pour sauter, voyons !

Il croisa le regard d'Antoine, dont la fierté semblait dépasser le nombre de Marines sur leurs talons. Judith tempêta d'un ton plus abasourdi qu'effrayé :

— Vous êtes complètement débiles ou quoi ?

— On n'est que des bras cassés, après tout, rétorqua Antoine en accélérant le pas.

Plus qu'une vingtaine de pas avant d'atteindre le bord.

Tout s'accéléra, les tirs de balles dans leur dos, le drapeau noir en haut du mât, et Mathieu se sentit presque pousser des ailes ; il se revoyait il y a deux mois, encadré par Nyo et Antoine, à la place de Judith, quand il n'avait rien et qu'on lui avait tout donné. Il pouvait presque ressentir sa cape verte claquer dans son dos, son vieux sac en cuir battant dans son dos au rythme de ses pas effrénés, et…

_« Nom de dieu, qu'est-ce que- ?! »_

_« ON VA MOURIR ! »_

_« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?! »_

_« Gros ! »_

_« ON SAUTE ! »_

Et au moment où il prit son impulsion lors de sa dernière enjambée, il lui sembla qu'il pouvait monter jusqu'à la vigie.


	28. Retrouvailles

Ok, alors aujourd'hui, c'est la journée mondiale des câlins. Donc, voici ma manière à moi de tous vous prendre dans mes bras pour les deux ans (DEUX ANS) de la fic fêtés en avance, parce que vous faire attendre une semaine de plus pour un anniversaire, c'est bof bof quand même. Merci pour tout le soutien que vous me donnez chaque jour, merci pour vos reviews, vos favoris ou vos suivis, tout ça me fait chaud au cœur à un point que vous n'imaginez pas ! (je me répète, je sais)

On atteint un arc de LPDCN que j'avais en tête depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire cette fanfiction (ENFIN). Préparez vos ceintures, on va explorer la géographie de ce monde dans lequel vous avez accepté de me suivre, et qui a fait s'en questionner plus d'un ! (oui, Mandra et Elan, je vous vois me demander à quelle époque l'histoire se passe alors qu'en fait... Héhé)

Et comme d'habitude, si ce chapitre vous apporte des réponses, il risque aussi de vous apporter des questions. Pardon d'avance pour l'énorme cliffhanger qui vous attend à la fin de ce chapitre d'anniversaire :'D

(Dédicace à Siffly et JustePhi pour pourrir autant mes reviews. Je vous aime et déteste quand il faut vous répondre)

**Disclaimer : as usual, rien n'est à moi à part le scénario ! L'image de couverture est un cadeau de Nanishimie !**

* * *

**Chapitre 28 | Retrouvailles**

À ses côtés, Antoine hurla un cri incompréhensible, et Judith s'élança légèrement en retard par rapport à eux ; néanmoins, le fait qu'ils la tenaient chacun à bout de bras l'aida à décoller. Pendant quelques secondes de flottement, Mathieu faillit perdre l'équilibre de son saut face au retour brusque et soudain de ses âmes ; il les entendait crier et paniquer avec force – pour changer – mais il s'efforça de les ignorer quand son bras gauche s'accrocha par-dessus le bastingage et que ses pieds atterrirent brutalement contre la coque. Immédiatement après, il s'empressa de se hisser à bord tout comme sa camarade et son capitaine. Il entendait des bruits devant lui, des pas pressés et des cliquetis d'armes, et quand une balle manqua de trouer son crâne en sifflant à quelques centimètres de sa tempe, le pirate sentit qu'ils devaient agir très vite.

En se redressant, Mathieu évalua rapidement les lieux. Antoine ne cachait pas sa joie, sautillant presque sur place alors que les Marines étaient littéralement en train de les menacer de leurs fusils, mais à l'inverse de son capitaine, le changeur d'âme fit passer ses sentiments au second plan, analysant chaque possibilité pour déstabiliser les soldats malgré le vacarme tonitruant dans sa tête.

_« C'ÉTAIT QUOI ÇA ?! »_ paniqua une voix particulièrement aigüe.

« Une mauvaise rencontre », répondit brièvement Mathieu en ayant pitié de la confusion du Gamin.

S'il ne communiquait pas avec eux dans le vacarme, les Six risquaient de le désorienter encore plus suite à leur bâillonnement – ce qui était quelque part compréhensible, mais loin de l'aider ; il avait besoin de se concentrer, pas de gérer sa tête et agir à la place de celle de son capitaine. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs disparu de sa vue, réalisa-t-il en regardant à sa droite, mais Judith était toujours là, apparemment incapable de bouger sous le choc. Il ne se préoccupa pas d'Antoine : l'homme était capable de se prendre en charge malgré tout, et lui avait trop de choses à gérer de son côté.

_« Comment ça, "_une mauvaise rencontre" _?! » _s'indigna le Primitif.

— Judith, il faut qu'on se mette à l'abri ! lui cria-t-il en l'empoignant par le bras.

La vagabonde le regarda entre deux mèches de cheveux rebelles dues à l'agitation du navire, les pupilles écarquillées et ne semblant pas vraiment réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

_« Attendez deux secondes, elle est encore avec nous ?! »_

Mathieu distingua la voix nasillarde et offensée du Rationnel, qu'il n'eut pas le temps de rabrouer sous la panique.

La Fille le fit à sa place.

_« Et alors, ça te pose un problème ? »_

Aucune réponse, seulement un son offusqué qui s'étrangla dans un coin de son esprit.

— Est-ce que ça va ? insista-t-il en l'entraînant avec lui à petit pas pressés.

Il lui fallait aller aider le reste de l'équipage et au plus vite, mais quelque chose le retenait sur place en voyant le regard horrifiée de sa camarade. Cette dernière semblait se rappeler soudainement quelque chose, quelque chose de suffisamment violent pour la clouer sur place – et ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment. Inquiet pour leurs chances de survie, le changeur d'âme fut tenté de la forcer lui-même à se plaquer sur le pont, quand Judith se reprit brutalement :

— C'est bon, je suis pas une poupée, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton acide. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ?

La rapidité à laquelle elle s'était remise le désarçonna, mais il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus :

— Le gouvernail. Il doit y en avoir d'autres là-bas, mais ils auront sûrement besoin d'ai-

— Abrège ! le coupa la vagabonde.

Celle-ci avait regagné son regard d'acier, celui de la professionnelle prête à tout pour obtenir ses papiers, et ce avec une vitesse stupéfiante. Vexé sur le coup, Mathieu pointa vaguement la poupe en s'apprêtant à répondre, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps : son manteau rouge claqua dans le vent quand elle se rua vers sa destination.

_« Et nous gros, on fait quoi ? » _demanda une voix gondolée du ton de celui qui venait tout juste de se réveiller.

Mathieu jeta un œil au mât principal : Victor, Benjamin et Charlie tiraient à trois sur les cordages pour orienter la voile, tandis qu'un peu plus haut, Yéyé était toujours perché sur les haubans, semblant s'affairer à quelque chose au vu de ses vociférations. Sur la vigie, Kriss hurlait à s'en casser la voix. Vers le mât de misaine, Antoine et Tim défaisaient les nœuds des voiles avec précipitation, et il supposa que le reste de l'équipage se trouvait au gouvernail, à l'exception de François visant les Marines de son colt avec précision.

Le changeur d'âme se précipita vers l'endroit où se trouvait son capitaine, s'emparant d'un cordage pour orienter le Vol-au-Vent ; et quand il sentit le bateau virer de direction pour filer sur les flots, il s'autorisa à relâcher la pression qu'il mettait sur ses épaules.

— On est hors de portée ! confirma François en rajustant le col de son long manteau.

Quand le Fossoyeur rangea son colt avant de se retourner pour faire face à son capitaine, Mathieu croisa brièvement son regard. Il fut frappé par la fatigue assommante qui dévorait les prunelles de leur pelletier, et durant quelques instants, il crut que l'homme allait s'effondrer sur le pont. Il n'en fut rien. Pendant un moment, le silence régna sur le bateau, seulement troublé par les sifflements du vent et le clapotis de l'eau : les matelots se remettaient tout juste du choc qu'ils venaient de subir et de la folle course-poursuite à laquelle ils avaient échappée.

Puis, tout explosa.

Antoine afficha un grand sourire malgré sa respiration hachée, et il se jeta dans une accolade amicale profonde avec François, tandis qu'un cri de joie commun retentissait sur le Vol-au-Vent dérivant sur les courants. Mathieu fut pris dans une étreinte violente sans le voir venir, et il comprit après quelques secondes qu'il s'agissait de Nyo, accroché à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Maladroitement, il répondit au câlin, entendant fuser des hurlements autour de lui dans un désordre joyeux – mais il perçut l'exclamation du dessinateur tomber dans son oreille :

— Bordel, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à Nantes, les gars ?!

_« Un sacré merdier »_, répondit un ton rocailleux dans son esprit.

— Pas mal de choses, éluda le changeur d'âme peu après que l'étreinte soit rompue.

Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à la vigie, et un sourire barra son visage quand il vit la silhouette de Kriss glisser le long du mât. La plupart de l'équipage était rassemblée sur le pont dans un brouhaha rassurant, et ce fut en voyant tous ces gens parler entre eux que Mathieu sut qu'il était enfin rentré à la maison. En faisant dériver son regard, il aperçut Judith, restée en retrait et visiblement dépassée par le nombre de personnes criardes présentes sur le bateau – mais elle ne montrait aucun signe de confusion, gardant les bras croisés dans une attitude autoritaire et froide. Il n'eut pas le temps de la rejoindre : Antoine était monté sur une caisse en bois, les bras levés pour attirer l'attention :

— Un peu de calme, un peu de calme !

Sa demande eut autant d'effet qu'un caillou jeté dans l'océan, et ces mots venant de l'élément le plus ingérable de la bande avait quelque chose d'incroyablement ironique qui fit sourire le changeur d'âme.

— Antoine, pour l'amour des dieux, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? réitéra Nyo en levant les bras au ciel.

— Si vous vous taisiez, on entendrait peut-être quelque chose ! clama sèchement Ginger.

Tous les regards se portèrent sur elle, revenue des cales ; Bob n'était plus entre ses mains, qu'elle posa sur ses hanches dans une attitude autoritaire :

— Première chose, lança-t-elle d'une voix assez forte pour couvrir le pont. Bob est blessé, et il se trouve sur son hamac. Bruce l'examine. Et il a besoin de _calme_.

Une rumeur s'éleva aussitôt, couverte par la question que tous se posaient :

— Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? demanda Benjamin d'un air inquiet.

— Il a puisé trop loin dans ses forces, intervint Mathieu en s'attirant quelques regards.

Ginger hocha la tête pour le remercier de son intervention. Tous les membres de la troupe ayant quitté le navire se mirent à raconter leur voyage, des courses-poursuites effrénées aux découvertes qu'ils avaient faites – comme, par exemple, le fait que leur capitaine était désormais l'un des pirates les plus recherchés du pays. Ainsi, ils apprirent également que Links et Victor, par un heureux coup du sort suite à leur escapade, avaient croisé la route d'un commerçant peu scrupuleux. Ce dernier, en ayant tenté d'assommer le navigateur qu'il croyait trop faible pour se défendre, avait fini par capituler suite au canon que Victor avait braqué sur lui. Les deux pirates s'étaient alors enfuis, et avaient attiré dans leur sillage un nombre conséquent de Marines, alertés par leurs aptitudes plus qu'hasardeuses concernant la conduite d'une voiture – Ginger, revenue de son accès de rage, n'échappa cependant pas à l'envie de claquer sa paume contre son visage. De son côté, Mathieu essayait de tout expliquer à ses camarades, mais également à ses âmes perdues par les nombreuses fois où elles avaient été bâillonnées. Entre les questions perdues du Gamin et du Pacifiste, les piques acerbes de sa facette sombre qui n'avait visiblement pas digéré son affront, et les remarques diverses des autres, la limite sur ce qui se passait dans son esprit et le monde réel lui parut des plus improbables.

Et puis, ce qui devait arriver arriva.

— Au fait, lança Antoine en se tournant vers Links, je n'étais pas là pour la carte, mais… Qu'ont dit les Greniers ?

Un silence de quelques secondes plana sur le bateau, mais il sembla au changeur d'âme que tout le poids du monde écrasait ses épaules. Le navigateur perdit le peu de couleurs qu'il avait réussi à regagner, et il se figea sur place comme si à tout moment, il attendait de se transformer en statue ; puis, après quelques balbutiements inachevés, il déclara lentement :

— Ils ont dit… Que rien ne leur paraissait anormal.

Sa voix avait parfaitement l'air convaincue malgré son attitude visiblement mal à l'aise, ce qui s'accentua quand Charlie intervint d'un ton surpris :

— Mais, Links… Tu disais toi-même que-

— Je me suis trompé, affirma le cartographe d'un ton sans appel.

Son apprentie se tut sous la surprise de voir l'autorité refaire surface sur le visage de son mentor. Le reste de l'équipage ne pipait mot, tout aussi étonné, mais Antoine fronça les sourcils, flairant le problème :

— Vraiment ?

— Oui, affirma Victor tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Mathieu ne sut pas pourquoi, mais le regard d'Antoine sonda tous les autres avant de se planter définitivement sur lui. Il ne parla pas, mais quand il acquiesça timidement de la tête, il eut l'impression de poignarder son capitaine par derrière.

— D'accord, concéda ce dernier doucement – puis, rajustant ses lunettes : au fait, il faut qu'on vous présente quelqu'un !

Instinctivement, le changeur d'âme se tourna vers Judith, désormais appuyée le long du bastingage tandis que son manteau rouge claquait derrière ses jambes à cause du vent. Cette dernière, comprenant qu'elle allait bientôt devenir le centre de l'attention de tout un équipage de pirates, se redressa vivement avec un air impassible sur son visage.

— Voici Judith ! déclara joyeusement le capitaine dans un geste théâtral. C'est elle qui nous a aidés à nous échapper !

— À se demander comment vous avez réussi à vous échapper, grommela Léo d'un air blasé.

— Et maintenant, elle est à bord, donc elle fait partie de l'équipage ! enchaîna Antoine sans tenir compte de son intervention.

Il s'attira quelques regards étonnés, mais la surprise générale s'estompât rapidement : la troupe avait l'habitude des idées soudaines de son capitaine, et ce dernier fit signe à Judith de s'avancer pour le rejoindre sur l'estrade qu'était devenue sa caisse. Par réflexe, tous s'écartèrent pour la laisser passer respectueusement, et Mathieu attendit de voir les mots qui sortiraient de la bouche de leur ancienne guide, à l'inverse de quelques bavards :

— Et jusqu'à quand elle reste, au juste ? demanda subitement Benjamin, légèrement appréhensif.

— Enchantée aussi, rétorqua Judith d'un ton sarcastique.

L'apprenti cartographe rentra presque la tête dans les épaules sous la honte.

— Judith devait obtenir des papiers d'identité sitôt qu'elle aurait fini de nous escorter jusqu'à Saint-Malo, mais au vu de notre départ précipité, elle restera avec nous jusqu'à ce qu'on ait rejoint la France, annonça calmement Ginger en défiant ses camarades de présenter un quelconque signe de mécontentement.

— En fait, dès qu'on abordera, je serais prête à- commença l'intéressée avant de se faire couper par Antoine :

— Ouais ! Dès qu'on retournera à Nantes, on te dépose !

— Ce ne sera pas la peine.

Sa sentence jeta un froid qu'elle ne sembla pas avoir considéré. Surpris, Mathieu l'observa en haussant un sourcil, curieux de savoir pourquoi la vagabonde tenait tant à s'enfuir du bateau :

— Oui, ajouta-t-elle en décochant un sourire crispé au capitaine, j'ai un... Équipage, vous vous souvenez ? Je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule dès qu'on se mettra à quais.

Antoine se figea, fronçant les sourcils.

_« Je vous avais dit qu'elle n'était pas nette ! » _s'exclama le Rationnel d'un ton outré. _« L'amener ici, c'était une grossière erreur ! »_

_« Calme, gros. Si son équipage l'attend, on est qui pour la retenir ? »_

_« Ouais, elle fait ce qu'elle veut, non ? »_

_« Y'a une différence entre faire ce qu'on veut et ne pas savoir ce qu'on fait. »_

Les mots glaciaux de sa facette sombre crispèrent Mathieu plus qu'il ne l'aurait anticipé.

« Parce que nous, on sait parfaitement ce qu'on fait depuis qu'on est né », remarqua-t-il sarcastiquement.

_« Elle ment. Ça se voit à des kilomètres, gamin, et tu le sais. »_

Mathieu l'ignora. À la place, il observa Antoine hocher lentement la tête comme pour prouver qu'il respectait les volontés de sa nouvelle recrue temporaire.

_« Hé, si elle était restée, on n'aurait plus été les derniers montés à bord... »_

La remarque innocente et légèrement déçue du Gamin le fit sourire.

— Très bien, alors dans ce cas-là, on te déposera au prochain... Hé, c'est quoi notre prochaine destination ? s'interrompit le capitaine en fixant son navigateur.

Links mit un temps avant de lui répondre, les yeux dérivants sur l'horizon. Le cartographe semblait encore déchiré du mensonge qu'il avait proféré quelques minutes plus tôt, et il se passa une main sur le visage en sortant la boussole qu'il avait achetée à Benzaïe :

— Eh bien, je dirais... On peut faire un détour par la Manche et passer par les mers Arctiques, ou alors on se risque à passer par l'Atlantique...

— La Marine risque de nous barrer le passage, si elle a déjà envoyé des flottes depuis Nantes, considéra ingénieusement Charlie.

— Ou alors, on peut se réfugier dans l'Île Futuriste.

La proposition de Victor laissa un blanc notable. Tous les regards se jetèrent sur lui, certains outrés, d'autres simplement terrifiés - Mathieu fronça les sourcils, l'appellation lui rappelant vaguement quelque chose, mais il n'aurait su dire quoi. Ce fut le Rationnel qui sauta sur l'occasion pour parler :

_« Mathieu, l'Île Futuriste. On nous en avait parlé, dans les gangs de rue. »_

« Je sais... »

_« Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour nous éclairer, Science Infuse ? »_

_« C'est que... Je ne me base que sur ce que nous avons entendu autour de nous. Et l'Île Futuriste, on en entend très peu parler... »_

« Attend une minute », s'étonna Mathieu, « Tu veux dire que tout ce que tu sais, je l'ai déjà entendu quelque part ? »

_« Eh bien oui, mais tu n'écoutes jamais les bruits autour de toi », _répliqua amèrement l'érudit. _« Et parfois, le nombre d'informations est trop conséquent pour que tu retiennes tout, de toute façon. Alors je suis là. »_

_« D'accord. Et qu'est-ce qu'on a déjà entendu, sur cette Île Futuriste ? » _questionna sagement la Fille, devinant la frustration derrière les propos de son camarade.

_« Vous savez comment le monde est construit, n'est-ce pas ? » _consentit à expliquer le Rationnel. _« Notre Terre est ronde, constituée de quatre continents, dont trois regroupés sous l'appellation d'Ancien Monde. Celui dont fait partie notre fédération, la France, c'est l'Occident. Vous me suivez ? »_

_« Merci pour ce cours de géographie basique », _commenta ironiquement un timbre rocailleux.

_« Et le quatrième continent ? » _s'intéressa subitement le Gamin, apparemment très captivé.

_« Le Nouveau Monde. Il est de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, l'océan sur lequel nous traversons depuis le début », _expliqua patiemment le Rationnel. _« Très peu de gens savent ce qu'il se passe sur ces terres, mais on sait qu'elles sont gigantesques, presque plus que les nôtres. »_

_« Et tout ça, ça a quel rapport avec l'Île Futuriste ? »_

_« J'y viens ! Vous voyez les deux pôles de glace, sur chaque extrémité de notre Terre ? Il y a plusieurs îles qui les bordent. En réalité, l'appellation d'Île Futuriste, c'est plutôt une erreur, puisqu'il y en a plusieurs ; mais celle qui nous intéresse le plus, c'est celle qui se situe de l'autre côté de la Manche, juste en face de la France. C'est le territoire le plus avancé en termes de technologie. »_

_« Gros, j'me souviens. Ils disaient pas que les deux territoires les plus inaccessibles sur Terre, c'est le Nouveau Monde et les Îles Futuristes ? »_

_« Précisément. »_

La déclaration du Rationnel tomba aussi lourdement qu'un pavé dans l'eau. Mathieu pencha la tête, inconscient quant au fait que ce geste ne servait à rien vu que ses âmes se trouvaient dans son esprit :

« Attendez... Un endroit inaccessible ? Comment ça se fait ?! »

_« Après l'avancée technologique fulgurante des Îles, plus personne n'a réussi à y entrer ou en sortir pour quoique ce soit. Secret d'état, apparemment. Et pour le Nouveau Monde, c'est essentiellement dû au fait que la plupart des bateaux qui veulent s'y rendre finissent échoués ; mais on dit que les deux territoires sont reliés et échangent quotidiennement. »_

« Donc si je récapitule, les îles sont toutes connectées entre elles et avec le Nouveau Monde, mais pas l'Ancien Monde ? »

_« C'est à peu près ça. »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Je n'en sais fichtrement rien... Pour en savoir plus, il faudrait accéder aux archives nationales, mais comme elles se trouvent à l'École, il faudrait déjouer la vigilance de la capitale à un niveau phénoménal. »_

— C'est complètement fou !

L'exclamation de Links ramena brutalement Mathieu à la réalité. À présent, Judith et Antoine n'étaient plus du tout le centre de l'attention : tous regardaient Victor et Links, à droite de la caisse du capitaine, qui s'observaient en se défiant mutuellement du regard.

— Personne n'a réussi à intégrer les Îles depuis au moins trois siècles ! continua le cartographe, visiblement outré par un tel projet.

— Mais si on rebrousse chemin, la Marine nous tombera dessus, intervint Yéyé en rajustant son chapeau à cause du vent.

— Et alors ? Ce n'est qu'un combat de plus. On en a vu d'autres ! protesta Nyo d'une voix remplie de ferveur.

Le dessinateur semblait terrifié rien qu'à la mention des îles, et Mathieu se demanda quelles rumeurs ou légendes concernant ces terres pouvaient bien l'effrayer. Soudain, le changeur d'âme sentit quelqu'un prendre place à ses côtés – et un sourire fou de joie dévora ses lèvres quand il reconnut Kriss, tout aussi souriant.

— Ça fait du bien de te revoir, Math', déclara doucement ce dernier en évitant de prendre part à la discussion virulente qui avait éclaté.

— Merci. Tu les connais, ces îles ? demanda-t-il en retour, sincèrement intrigué.

— J'en ai entendu parler, et eux aussi, répondit-il en posant un doigt sur sa tempe. Ça a pas l'air d'être de la frappe... Mais si ça peut nous éviter des pertes, ça vaut le coup d'essayer.

Les deux changeurs d'âmes reportèrent leur attention sur le débat général, d'où chacun donnait son avis dans un brouhaha de plus en plus conséquent :

— L'Île est protégée par un champ infranchissable ! Tous les marins qui se sont essayés à y rentrer ont échoué ! s'époumona Links en agitant les bras.

— Peut-être qu'ils n'avaient pas le matériel nécessaire, objecta Léo en portant une main à son menton.

— Qui te dis que nous, on l'aurait ? riposta Charlie en haussant un sourcil.

— C'est de la folie, insistait Nyo. On ne peut pas aller là-bas !

— Mais si on y arrivait, plus personne ne pourrait nous chasser. Pas même la Marine ! considéra Benjamin, les yeux brillants.

— Et si on se loupe, on y passe tous, déclara Tim en replaçant ses lunettes d'un tic nerveux.

Sa prémonition eut le mérite de faire taire la plupart du groupe en agitation. Les visages se faisaient soudainement plus graves ; François échangea un coup d'œil entendu avec Antoine, et il couvrit l'assemblée du regard en déclarant d'un ton décidé :

— Que ceux qui veulent tenter de franchir une des Îles Futuristes lèvent la main !

Mathieu hésita. Devait-il faire un propre référendum avec ses âmes ? Il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il fallait faire.

À sa plus grande surprise, tous répondirent à l'unisson.

_« Gros, je veux vraiment voir le Nouveau Monde. Y doit y'avoir de ces trucs, là-bas ! »_

_« Je veux y aller aussi ! Imagine tout ce qu'on découvrira avant les autres ! » _s'enthousiasma une voix enfantine avec admiration.

_« Je me vois mal reculer pour de simples légendes. »_

_« Faites ce que vous voulez, du moment qu'on revient en vie... »_

_« On sera les premiers dans l'Histoire à faire ça ! »_

_« Et si on y arrive, on recevra les honneurs... »_

Le changeur d'âme esquissa un demi-sourire – il avait beau essayer d'anticiper les réactions chaotiques de ses facettes, ces dernières avaient toujours le don de le surprendre au dernier moment. Il leva la main aux côtés de Yéyé, Victor, Benjamin, Léo et Antoine, qui afficha un grand sourire en voyant la décision de sa dernière recrue. Kriss finit également par dresser son bras, une expression cependant tourmentée sur ses traits. L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda si l'autre changeur d'âme n'avait pas réussi à départager l'avis de ses âmes, et il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment posé la question du nombre de facettes à son aîné. Combien de personnes donnaient leur avis dans sa tête ?

— Ça nous fait sept voix, comptabilisa François d'un ton neutre. Qui est contre ?

Links et Tim levèrent la main presqu'aussitôt. Lentement, Charlie suivit le mouvement, adressant un regard désolé à ses camarades du_ Trium Verat_, et François poussa un soupir avant de poser sa pelle pour libérer sa paume. Nyo se joignit également au vote, et Ginger fut la dernière à exprimer ses réticences en parlant d'un ton déterminé :

— On a un blessé à bord, je vous rappelle.

— C'est vrai, acquiesça Antoine de l'air d'un enfant concentré. Le vote de Bob compte neutre, pour l'instant.

— Bruce n'a pas donné son avis, ajouta François. Ça nous fait sept voix contre six.

Avant même qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, Plectrum vint se poser brutalement sur l'épaule de son maître en croassant. Comme à son habitude, il fusilla du regard toute personne dans son champ de vision, et Links déclara en affichant un léger rictus :

— Actuellement, ça nous fait sept voix contre sept autres.

— Hé ! Depuis quand un piaf devrait compter dans les votes ?! s'indigna Victor d'un ton outré. Il ne peut même pas parler !

Il eut l'honneur de recevoir une œillade meurtrière, autant de la part de l'oiseau que du navigateur. François tiqua sans mot dire.

— Parce qu'il risque sa vie autant que nous, répondit autoritairement ce dernier.

— Et depuis quand ?

— Depuis qu'il a traversé par deux fois l'équivalent du pays pour nous permettre de correspondre de manière discrète, répondit sèchement Links.

Jamais Mathieu ne l'avait vu prendre la défense de son animal avec autant de dévotion. Même Plectrum sembla se rengorger en ébouriffant ses plumes.

— C'est totalement débile, grommela le pirate au colt en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il peut s'envoler si le bateau coule, lui...

Malgré leur soudaine égalité, la réaction amère de son camarade fit sourire le changeur d'âme.

— Hum, excusez-moi ?

Judith toussa d'un air faussement gêné.

— Si je suis montée à bord – et non de mon plein gré – je pense que j'ai également un droit sur ce qui va se jouer, n'est-ce pas ?

— Bien sûr ! acquiesça Antoine avec un grand sourire.

La déception rongea néanmoins son visage quand il vit la main de la vagabonde se lever pour rejoindre l'avis de ceux ne souhaitant pas tenter l'aventure.

— Ça nous fait huit voix contre sept, maintenant.

Le visage de Nyo sembla soudainement s'apaiser, apparemment rassuré quant à l'issue du vote.

— Il nous reste deux avis ! contra Yéyé, décidé à ne pas lâcher l'affaire.

— On ne sait pas quand Bob reprendra connaissance, souligna Ginger d'un air soucieux. S'il faut prendre une décision, ça doit être rapide.

— Je suis pour.

Tous se retournèrent pour voir Bruce fermer la porte de l'entrepont, un chiffon trempé à la main tandis qu'un sourire penaud étirait son visage :

— Désolé, les gars. J'ai besoin de plus de matériel, et la décision la plus rapide, c'est celle d'infiltrer les Îles.

— Et pour Bob ? s'inquiéta Links d'un air préoccupé.

— Il va mieux, ne vous inquiétez pas, déclara le médecin du Vol-au-Vent en hochant la tête. Il suffit juste de se relayer pour la garde.

Un silence plana.

— Donc on fait quoi ? demanda innocemment Kriss en se balançant sur la pointe des pieds. Ça nous fait huit contre huit...

Antoine afficha une expression que Mathieu ne lui connaissait que trop bien, et il clama avec un volume très sonore :

— C'est moi le capitaine ! Mon vote compte double !

Tout ceci accompagné d'un grand sourire.

Links tourna la tête vers son capitaine, éberlué.

— Tu rigoles ?!

— Non ! J'suis le capitaine, donc en cas d'égalité, mon vote compte double, énonça l'intéressé comme si cela était évident.

— Tu ne peux pas inventer les règles ! s'offusqua Nyo, brusqué.

Étonnamment, Mathieu aperçut François retenir un sourire en coin, avant de déclarer en secouant la tête :

— C'est notre capitaine. Il a raison, capitula le Fossoyeur en ressaisissant sa pelle d'un air respectueux.

— Mais... protesta faiblement le navigateur d'un air aussi interdit que son perroquet, avant de se reprendre : si on se fait prendre par les autorités, ce sera de ta faute, Antoine !

— Mais non, s'amusa le susnommé en affichant un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il nous arrivera rien !

Et pour vérifier sa phrase, un sifflement immanquable retentit au loin.

Mathieu eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce que cela signifiait que par réflexe, il plaquait la personne la plus proche de lui au sol – à savoir Kriss – tandis que tous se jetaient également sur le ventre, mains sur la tête. L'instant d'après, le boulet de canon claqua contre la mer dans un bruit épouvantable, et tous finirent trempés par la gerbe qui venait d'éclabousser le pont, balayant violemment le navire comme s'ils n'avaient été que de misérables insectes. Le changeur d'âme toussa, tentant de reprendre ses esprits avec inquiétude : la Marine ne pouvait pas les avoir suivis, ils étaient sortis du port, ils-

— LA MARINE ! hurla Yéyé en se redressant le premier sous la peur.

_« Comment ils ont fait ?! Il n'y avait aucun de leurs bateaux, sur le port ! Tous étaient en caserne ! »_ s'affola le Rationnel.

_« Oh merde, ça sent vraiment pas bon- »_

La voix inquiète du Primitif se coupa quand Mathieu se précipita à la poupe pour apercevoir le vaisseau qui les avait pris en filature – ils n'avaient pas été assez vigilants : en étant tous rassemblés sous les mâts et occupés à débattre, aucun d'eux n'avaient pu repérer la menace, comprit-il avec panique.

Une fois arrivé au bord du bastingage, il se figea en voyant la proue de la caravelle immense qui fonçait droit sur eux, et dont la présence s'avérait beaucoup plus proche qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Effrayé, le changeur d'âme recula d'un pas tremblant, ses yeux se perdant sur l'immensité de l'équipage qu'il pouvait voir grouiller avec leurs fusils sur le pont. Ils étaient plus d'une cinquantaine, réalisa-t-il dans un accès de lucidité, et eux avaient un blessé à bord.

— Oh putain de merde, jura Victor en le rejoignant. Il faut qu'on se barre ! On sera jamais assez nombreux !

Dans leurs dos, le reste de l'équipage s'affairait à orienter les cordages de manière à échapper aux tirs de canons ; d'un geste désespéré, le pirate aux colts tenta de viser avant d'abandonner.

— Ils sont trop nombreux...

Mathieu ne répondit pas. Figé sur place, il venait de remarquer une silhouette se détachant du peloton en bleu et blanc, hurlant des ordres destinés à les faire sombrer. L'homme portait un uniforme bleu marine seyant, d'où l'on pouvait deviner les innombrables galons qui brillaient dessus, ainsi qu'un chapeau représentant son grade.

Le capitaine.

À peine les mots naissaient dans son esprit, soufflés par l'ensemble de ses âmes, que Victor déclarait d'un ton fou :

— C'est l'Axolot.


	29. Le retour de l'Axolot

Bieeeeen le bonjour ! Je sais, vous me détestez, et vous allez encore plus me détester suite à ce cliffhanger ma foi plutôt bien rôdé pour LPDCN. Sûrement l'un de mes préférés de la fic. Mettez vos ceintures, on repart du côté du drama :D

Petite remarque cependant : comme vous l'avez remarqué, le rythme se fait de plus en plus irrégulier parce que j'ai pas mal de boulot de mon côté en plus de mes autres projets d'écriture. J'ai vraiment envie de terminer la fic cette année (je pensais pas dire cette phrase un jour), je vous promets que j'y met du mien, mais les mois à venir risquent d'être chargés côté IRL et je peux pas trop me permettre de laisser tomber ça ahah. Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews malgré tout, ça me motive, et petit remerciement spécial à Kalemiia et Pennyy pour leurs sympathiques commentaires anonymes !

Flemme de mettre un **disclaimer**, après 29 chapitres, ça se saurait si tout ces personnages étaient à moi. (← motivation ultime)

* * *

**Chapitre 29 | Le retour de l'Axolot**

Mathieu réagit au quart de tour en voyant l'air dément qui venait de s'emparer des traits de Victor ; sans hésiter, il dévia fortement son bras au moment où ce dernier visait fanatiquement le capitaine, un éclat de pure haine enflammant ses pupilles :

— Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, le bleu ?! tempêta le pirate d'une voix tonitruante.

— Tu ne pourras pas le toucher, tu l'as dit toi-même ! insista-t-il sans baisser une seule fois le regard.

Victor ne répondit pas, visiblement en manque de répartie. Le changeur d'âme hésita avant de le laisser seul, comprenant que sa présence ici ne serait d'aucune utilité. Il devait retrouver Antoine, prévenir les autres, n'importe quoi qui empêcherait François d'entrer dans la même transe aliénée qui l'avait possédé la dernière fois.

Le cri qui fusa à bord du navire coupa tous ses desseins sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit :

— L'AXOLOT !

De retour sur le pont, Mathieu aperçut le visage interdit de Links, et Plectrum s'envola subitement de son épaule ; à travers la masse, Judith avait dégainé son pistolet comme si cela aurait pu lui être d'une quelconque utilité avant qu'ils ne passent à l'abordage.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?! s'épouvanta Nyo aux côtés de son capitaine.

Antoine était alerte, et pour la première fois depuis que Mathieu l'avait rencontré, il posa délibérément son tricorne au pied du mât de misaine, révélant sa masse de cheveux fous. L'air grave, il scruta frénétiquement le pont, mais en ne voyant pas François, la panique dévora son visage en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire.

— Trouvez François. Il faut absolument qu'il ne perde pas le contrôle !

Nyo hocha vivement la tête avant de déguerpir à la recherche de son camarade. Mathieu échangea un regard entendu avec son capitaine, et il comprit la réponse avant même qu'il ne pose la question :

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

— On n'a pas le choix, déclara Antoine au moment où la caravelle parvenait à leur hauteur.

Il dégaina son sabre en même temps que le changeur d'âme, et les amarres furent largués d'une manière si importante qu'ils tressaillirent en même temps.

— On se bat.

Mais aucun soldat ne monta à bord.

Un silence de plomb régna chez les pirates, crispés sur leurs armes ; mais tous les Marines ne bougeaient pas, attendant dans une rumeur anxieuse les ordres de leur commandant. Ce dernier finit par se montrer, la stature digne et fière, à l'extrémité d'une lignée de tireurs postés au bord du bastingage – tout l'équipage se tendit, survolté quant à la soudaine apparition de celui qui leur avait causé tant d'ennuis.

Après ce qui parut être une éternité pour les deux camps, la voix de baryton que Mathieu avait presque oubliée se fit entendre :

— Rendez-vous sans faits d'armes, et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal.

— Mon cul ! répliqua agressivement Victor sans cesser de viser le crâne de l'autre. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?!

— Votre coopération, répondit froidement Patrick.

— Jamais de la vie ! aboya farouchement Tim en crispant la poigne sur le pommeau de son épée.

Le changeur d'âme ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère, réalisa-t-il soudainement. L'épéiste semblait contenir une irritation plus raisonnée que celle de Victor, mais ses tremblements témoignaient bel et bien d'une rancœur tenace. Antoine lui jeta un regard en coin, visiblement troublé lui aussi. Sur le pont, ils étaient tous rassemblés, à part Bob, Nyo et François. Judith s'était mise furtivement à l'abri derrière le mur de la salle menant à l'entrepont, mais Mathieu pouvait presque la voir plaquée à travers le bois, le doigt posé sur la gâchette.

Quand il reporta son attention sur le capitaine de la flotte qui les prenait en étau, il eut la surprise de voir que ce dernier le fixait impassiblement :

— Livrez-nous les changeurs d'âme, et il n'y aura pas de poursuite.

Silence.

_« Pardon ?! »_

L'exclamation outrée du Rationnel traduisit parfaitement l'incompréhension qui se peignit aussitôt sur les visages des pirates. Tous les regards se dispersèrent entre Kriss et lui, et Mathieu vit aussitôt l'éclair fou de rage dans les yeux d'Antoine – devancé dans ses pensées par la question incisive de Links :

— Mais vous nous prenez pour qui ?!

Patrick détourna ses prunelles perçantes du plus jeune des changeurs d'âmes, pour marcher sereinement le long du parapet de sa caravelle – on aurait dit que pour lui, la situation n'était qu'une promenade.

— Pour les gens qui ont détruit mon ancien navire, fouillé sans dessus dessous mon bureau (il jeta un coup d'œil à Antoine), endommagé une partie de mon équipage et failli me tuer. La morale, quand on est un pirate, ça ne semble pas vous poser problème.

— La morale, quand on fait partie du gouvernement, ça ne semble pas poser problème non plus, cracha subitement Mathieu en fronçant les sourcils. Ça vous amuse, de chasser des personnes qui ne peuvent rien à leur condition ?!

Tendu, il vit Patrick s'arrêter, et malgré son expression de façade, il distingua très bien le regard noir qu'il lui lança.

— Piller ce qui n'est pas à vous n'est pas une condition à laquelle vous ne pouvez rien.

L'amiral balaya une fois de plus le pont de ses yeux, semblant chercher quelque chose. Mathieu comprit seulement après – il cherchait François. Le seul endroit où pouvait se trouver le Fossoyeur était l'entrepont, avec Nyo et Bob.

Il fit rapidement le lien.

_« Ils vont tirer aux canons »,_ réalisa le Primitif d'un air tendu par la nouvelle. _« Comme la dernière fois… »_

_« S'ils le font, le contrecoup risque de renverser le Vol-au-Vent »_, ajouta le Rationnel d'un ton concerné. _« Les amarres nous lient à eux… Il faudrait les trancher. »_

Ils étaient dans une cruelle impasse. Mathieu chercha une issue, en vain, tandis qu'à ses côtés, Kriss déclarait posément :

— Vous nous avez trouvé plutôt vite, on dirait, lança le changeur d'âme d'une voix presque réjouie.

Surpris, Mathieu le regarda.

— Les forces de la Marine sont grandes, ne les sous-estimez pas, déclara simplement Patrick en plissant les yeux comme pour deviner ce que mijotait le pirate.

Il avait récité ces mots comme une prière apprise par cœur, mais cela ne perturba pas Kriss le moins du monde :

— Charmant. Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes en service ? Vous avez l'air plutôt jeune pour un amiral.

La sentinelle reçut plusieurs regards interloqués, autant de la part des soldats que de ses camarades – Mathieu y compris. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?!

Patrick vit ses traits se tirer sous l'irritation, mais daigna répondre d'un air calme :

— Ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

— Je parie que vous avez eu droit à du piston, enchaîna le changeur d'âme, nullement intimidé. Vous devez être drôlement logé. Pas vrai, les gars ?

À cette question, Kriss ne regarda aucun membre d'équipage : il leva la tête vers le ciel, comme s'il parlait au soleil déclinant. L'amiral afficha une expression interdite suite à l'injure sous-jacente qui venait de lui être adressée. Éberlué, Mathieu ouvrit la bouche sous le choc, mais il reçut une œillade espiègle de la part de son aîné :

— Rho, me regarde pas comme ça, Math'. Tu sais ce que c'est, hein ? Quand elles s'agitent là-dedans…

Il se tourna vivement vers les tireurs sur la caravelle, tendant subitement le doigt vers un point invisible :

— Les âmes !

Tous les Marines impliqués se retournèrent par réflexe, désorientés par l'attitude du pirate qui ressemblait plus à un fou, et Patrick ordonna sévèrement :

— Ne vous dispersez pas !

— Ah, les âmes ! Vous en avez tellement peur. Vous ne savez même pas ce qu'elles disent sur vous tous, en ce moment ! Elles chuchotent, pchh pchh pchh !

Il agita les mains d'un air mystérieux pour illustrer sa phrase.

_« Il perd la boule là, on est d'accord ? »_

Mathieu restait interdit. Il ne savait absolument pas comment réagir, et au vu des visages de ses compagnons de galère, il n'était pas le seul. Cependant, alors que Kriss éclatait d'un rire franc et soudain, un coup de feu se fit entendre.

Tous les pirates se tendirent, de même que les Marines ; mais aucun dommage ne fut à déplorer des deux côtés. En revanche, au milieu…

L'une des cinq amarres attachées avait été tranchée net avant de tomber à l'eau. Ébahi, le changeur d'âme regarda ses confrères, cherchant à savoir qui avait fait cela, mais tous semblaient aussi surpris les uns que les autres ; quant à l'équipage de soldats, ils se braquèrent aussitôt vers eux, plus vigilants que jamais, tandis que Patrick vociférait d'une voix qui pour la première fois, perdait son calme :

— NE BOUGEZ PAS !

Ses subordonnés se figèrent, mais restaient à cran comme le prouvait les dizaines de canons pointés sur eux. Un autre coup de feu se fit entendre, et cette fois-ci, Mathieu était certain qu'il ne s'agissait pas des matelots présents avec lui.

— Qui fait ça ?! ordonna l'amiral en écartant deux tireurs pour se faufiler au premier rang du bastingage.

À moins que…

_« Judith. »_

À peine le nom résonnait dans sa tête qu'une autre balle trancha la troisième corde. Affolé, les pirates se concertèrent, prêt à encaisser les rafales de tirs des Marines, et ce fut à ce moment-là que Kriss choisit d'intervenir de nouveau :

— Tic toc tic toc ! Vous perdez votre temps, amiral !

Antoine sembla saisir quelque chose, au vu de l'illumination qui prit place sur son visage. Il observa son équipage, s'attardant légèrement sur Kriss, et une détermination touchante fit briller ses yeux d'un air solennel dans un tel moment de gravité. Il déclara du ton de celui qui était loin de se rendre :

— Vous n'arriverez jamais à nous enfermer !

Et pour ponctuer ses mots, la quatrième amarre émit un « plouf » sonore parmi le silence religieux qui s'était installé sur les deux navires. Comprenant soudainement leur manège, la colère déforma les traits auparavant si impassibles de l'amiral :

— TOUS À BORD ! EMPÊCHEZ-LES DE S'ENFUIR !

À peine son cri ébranlait ses troupes que déjà, tous les pirates se ruaient d'un commun accord derrière les mâts ou des abris quelconques pour échapper aux balles, alors que Judith se dévoilait enfin pour mieux sectionner la cinquième corde. Quelques secondes après, ce fut un flot de bleu et blanc qui s'abattit sur le Vol-au-Vent. Mathieu sortit alors immédiatement de la cachette qu'il partageait avec Kriss, prêt à se lancer corps et âmes dans le combat en dégainant son sabre. Il déglutit brièvement en se rappelant de sa première bataille sur le bateau – et un regard familier lui revint aussitôt en tête.

_« Concentre-toi, ce n'est pas le moment ! » _le réprimanda une de ses facettes alors qu'un soldat lui fonçait dessus.

Il para le coup tant bien que mal, pour lancer un magnifique uppercut après avoir remarqué une brèche dans la défense de l'ennemi qui s'effondra au sol, inconscient. Fier de lui, le changeur d'âme esquissa un pauvre sourire sous les acclamations communes de ses âmes, avant de s'élancer sur le pont en se battant aussi bien qu'il le pouvait. Il nota qu'il s'était grandement amélioré au corps-à-corps, et que ses coups de pieds et de poings l'aidaient plus que la manœuvre de sa rapière ; quand il assomma deux soldats en les laissant s'emboutir mutuellement après qu'ils se soient précipités sur lui, le courage l'avait totalement gagné.

En revanche, il ne vit absolument pas l'amiral de la Marine se jeter sur lui.

Déstabilisé, Mathieu faillit presque tomber par terre quand il para la lame puissante qui s'abattit brutalement sur lui, et il fit face à un visage aussi enragé qu'intimidant :

— Où est François ?!

Le changeur d'âme ne répondit pas, surpris par la question et trop concentré par le combat ; cependant, après quelques secondes où il arriva à reprendre ses appuis, il fronça les sourcils :

— En quoi ça vous intéresse ?!

— Lui et moi avons des choses à nous dire, siffla l'amiral en avançant d'un pas grâce à son coup.

Mathieu fut obligé de reculer sous la force des attaques qui pleuvaient sur lui. Mais la colère qui venait subitement de l'embraser le poussait à obtenir des réponses :

— Je ne pense pas qu'il ait envie de vous voir, cracha-t-il en s'écartant sur le côté pour éviter la lame qui voulait le faucher.

— Imbécile, rétorqua le gradé à travers le brouhaha des combats. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que vous faites !

Le changeur d'âme remarqua qu'ils s'étaient dirigés vers la proue, loin du gouvernail et près du chœur de la bataille. Le Vol-au-Vent, qui n'était plus rattaché à l'Axolot depuis les coups de feu de Judith, avait légèrement dérivé de quelques longueurs. Ce faisant, la plupart des Marines qui ne s'étaient pas précipités plus tôt étaient restés sur leur bateau et tentaient de suivre le brick sans le perdre, mais ne pouvaient plus espérer monter à bord sans sauter par-dessus la mer – tentative qui ne réjouissait personne. Les soldats présents sur le navire pirate, plongés dans un tourbillon d'effervescence dû à leur rixe, n'avaient plus aucun moyen de battre en retraite : l'amiral faisant partie de ceux étant à bord, ils se battraient jusqu'au bout, déduisit Mathieu avec appréhension.

_« Il nous faut un plan »,_ déclara le Primitif avec une détresse notable dans sa voix. _« Il nous faut un plan, ou on va se faire battre à plate couture ! »_

« J'essaye ! » rétorqua le concerné alors que leurs deux lames s'entrechoquaient de nouveau.

— Et ce n'est certainement pas un pirate qui va m'empêcher d'atteindre mon but, asséna froidement Patrick au moment où Mathieu sentait le parapet dans son dos.

Ce dernier comprit qu'ils avaient atteint la figure de proue, qui devait sûrement se dresser derrière lui ; légèrement paniqué, le changeur d'âme tenta un coup de poing, mais l'amiral l'esquiva comme s'il n'avait rien fait, et d'un geste habile du poignet, il le désarma sans aucun effort. Le sabre que Nyo lui avait auparavant confié dérapa sur le pont, et aucun espoir de le récupérer ne se présenta quand le pirate se retrouva acculé contre le bastingage, une lame pointée vers sa gorge.

_« UN PLAN ! ON DEMANDE UN PLAN ! »_

— C'est à cause de toi que tout a échoué la dernière fois. C'est à cause de toi et de ton maudit équipage qu'à chaque fois, on me refuse plus de libertés au sein de la Marine !

L'amiral avait confessé sa rage sans pour autant paraître fou ; tout dans sa personne respirait le contrôle de soi, que ce soit dans ses gestes ou sa voix, et un spectateur externe à ce dialogue aurait eu du mal à croire qu'ils se trouvaient en plein dans une bataille navale.

— Je n'ai rien fait à part exister ! s'exclama Mathieu en voyant le regard lourd d'accusations qui pesait sur lui.

Sa revendication sembla troubler le haut gradé, qui écarquilla les yeux un instant. Profitant de sa diversion, le changeur d'âme se hâta de monter sur le parapet avant de reculer sur la figure de proue, priant pour ne pas faire un seul mauvais pas. En équilibre sur le faucon, il sentait le vent claquer dans son dos, et il n'osa pas regarder la mer en bas de peur de perdre le peu de témérité qu'il avait gagné.

— Tu ne m'échapperas pas, souffla Patrick en posant à son tour sa botte sur le garde-fou.

_« T'ES COMPLÈTEMENT FOU OU QUOI ?! ON EST DANS UNE IMPASSE, GROS GÉNIE ! » _s'égosilla la Fille qu'il imaginait très bien se ronger les ongles.

— Je fais ce que je peux, grogna Mathieu en roulant des yeux.

Il ne réalisa qu'il avait parlé à voix haute qu'en croisant le regard inquisiteur de son adversaire, auprès de qui il adressa un sourire désolé :

— C'est qu'elles s'agitent là-dedans, s'excusa-t-il en posant un index sur sa tempe comme Kriss auparavant.

Son manège réussit à déstabiliser l'amiral, dont les sourcils se froncèrent presqu'aussitôt. Comprenant qu'il gagnait du temps, il réussit à poursuivre le manège que son aîné avait utilisé :

— C'est qu'on gère mal les situations de stress…

— Assez !

Mathieu se pencha brusquement en avant pour éviter le coup de sabre dirigé au niveau de son abdomen ; rapidement, il se redressa et recula d'un pas en montrant le plat de ses mains, tentant de garder l'équilibre.

— Tu penses vraiment que je me laisserais avoir deux fois par quelqu'un qui est sans arrêt conseillé ?! s'énerva Patrick en le menaçant à nouveau du tranchant de son arme.

Derrière lui, le pirate constata que ses camarades semblaient, à sa plus grande surprise, prendre l'avantage ; il repéra Bruce et Nyo en train de rassembler des Marines désarmés au bord du bastingage pour les fouiller… Avant de les balancer sans ménagement par-dessus bord. La caravelle qui les suivait de près se chargeait d'essayer de repêcher ses effectifs à l'aide de cordes, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que d'assister au spectacle.

— Sans arrêt conseillé ? répéta-t-il, sincèrement surpris par les propos du Marine en chef.

— Je ne suis pas idiot ! répondit ce dernier en avançant encore d'un pas. Je sais que vos âmes peuvent vous posséder, et je sais qu'elles vous parlent en ce moment-même. Si vous possédez la capacité d'obtenir des avis très différents sur une même situation, alors vous pouvez décider plus facilement de la meilleure chose à faire. C'est logique… Et parfois trop dangereux.

_« Alors, je sais pas vous, mais quand il dit qu'on sait décider des meilleures choses… C'est de la théorie, hein ? »_

_« Il est incroyablement renseigné »_, s'extasia le Rationnel en ignorant la pique du Primitif. _« Comment un Marine peut-il tant s'intéresser à un sujet aussi tabou ?! Ils sont censés suivre certaines informations, mais pas les vérifier ! »_

— Et alors ? répliqua Mathieu, subitement sur la défensive. Que je sache, ce n'est pas nous qui avons condamné à mort des gens par peur de ce qu'ils pourraient faire !

— Il y a une raison concernant ce pour quoi les changeurs d'âmes sont bannis ! Vous êtes reconnaissables à des kilomètres, quand on apprend à déceler les signes, attaqua l'amiral d'un ton impitoyable.

— Ah oui ?

Le pirate se redressa, hors de lui. Les bras tendus, il recula encore d'un pas, percevant que la surface sur laquelle il se tenait de moins en moins présente, mais sa vision se teintait petit à petit de haine face à un seul souvenir.

— Et concernant le changeur d'âme qui se trouvait dans votre équipage la dernière fois qu'on s'est croisé ? Vous en étiez averti, aussi ?! cingla-t-il d'un ton déchaîné.

L'expression interdite qui prit place sur le visage de son adversaire ne fit qu'attiser plus grandement sa colère.

— Celui qui s'est battu sous vos ordres malgré l'épouvante de se faire découvrir à tout instant, vous le connaissiez ? Vous saviez, que des changeurs d'âmes se mettaient au service d'une soi-disant justice alors qu'elle les pourchasse sans arrêt ? Vous saviez, que vous faisiez partie d'un ordre qui brise des vies ?

Il sentait son sang bouillir, ses pensées être crachées sans qu'il ne puisse vraiment les contrôler ; et au moment où il sentit ses poings se serrer sans qu'il n'y soit pour rien, il sut que quelqu'un avait pris place à ses côtés pour évacuer sa rage.

_« Gamin, t'as baissé ta garde »_, triompha sa facette sombre qui cohabitait désormais avec lui.

« Je sais », lui répondit-il froidement. « Et t'as intérêt à m'aider. »

Le rictus qui prit place sur ses lèvres en retour n'était pas le sien.

Patrick se figea, comme s'il prenait conscience du retournement de situation qui venait d'avoir lieu. Ses forces lui revenaient avec brutalité, circulaient violemment dans ses veines. Le changeur d'âme fit mine de le frapper au visage, avant de balayer d'un coup de pied bien placé les jambes de son adversaire ; il profita de son déséquilibre pour se jeter sur lui avec une hargne qui n'était pas la sienne. Son front était presque collé à celui de l'autre, et ses jambes fléchissaient sous la crainte d'un mauvais pas qui aurait pu l'envoyer au fond de l'océan.

— Je me fiche des raisons pour lesquelles vous vous êtes fait enrôler, cracha-t-il alors que leurs mains se disputaient la garde de la rapière. En vous engageant dans la Marine, vous n'avez fait que perpétuer des horreurs sur des gens qui n'avaient rien demandé !

— Je n'avais rien demandé, moi non plus ! rétorqua brutalement l'amiral qui ne perdait pas la face. Je me suis engagé par nécessité !

— Nécessité de vie, ou par ambition ?!

Il sentit la colère de sa facette sombre, celle accumulée pendant toutes ces années, celle qu'il n'avait jamais eu le loisir de laisser éclater par peur des représailles, cette colère d'injustice qui lui donnait des ailes. D'un coup d'épaule, il réussit soudainement à gagner l'emprise de l'arme, et il poussa aussitôt la lame vers la gorge de Patrick qui resta stoïque, incrédule d'avoir ainsi perdu le contrôle. Ses mains restaient toujours posées sur la garde, mais elles n'offraient qu'une résistance futile. Bientôt, Mathieu l'aurait à sa merci, lui et tous les autres de son espèce.

_« On va l'avoir. On va l'avoir… »_

Les paroles rauques excitèrent encore plus son impatience, comme une rafale de vent sur un feu de forêt. Il ne voyait même plus le visage si près du sien : il ne distinguait que le drapeau bleu et blanc du gouvernement qu'il avait tant de fois rêvé de brûler.

— NON !

Le cri désarma autant le Marine que le pirate. Surpris, le changeur d'âme dirigea son regard au-delà de l'épaule de son opposant – et il réalisa qu'il n'avait absolument pas vu ce qu'il s'était passé pendant leur combat. Sur le pont, plus taché de sang qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu, c'était un véritable massacre de Marines. Ceux-ci avaient paniqué en remarquant que leur caravelle n'était plus accessible, et s'étaient soudainement éparpillés dans leurs combats. Les cadavres avaient été jetés par-dessus bord, donnés en pâture aux requins par nécessité – on ne pouvait enterrer les dépouilles en mer. Certains des siens étaient grièvement blessés, aussi : Kriss avait écopé d'une immense balafre le long de sa joue, Links se tenait l'avant-bras en respirant lourdement, ne laissant pas apercevoir les dégâts. Victor, aussi enragé qu'il l'était, semblait être responsable du carnage chez les bleu et blanc, mais en avait payé le prix : il manquait un doigt à sa main droite dont le sang jaillissait par flot. Mathieu sentit l'horreur remonter en lui, malgré sa rage alimentée par sa facette. Tous les combattants s'étaient arrêtés, retenant leur souffle face à un seul cri.

Le Fossoyeur était sorti de l'entrepont, la porte fermée derrière lui – visiblement à clef, au vu des tambourinements et des cris qui sortaient de l'autre côté. Les pirates se tenaient à distance respectable de lui, comme s'il s'agissait d'une bombe à retardement. La pelle en main, le visage encore plus badigeonné de suie que d'ordinaire, il avait l'air d'un condamné à mort qui s'était échappé au dernier instant des mains de son bourreau. Patrick, qui n'avait pas tourné la tête en sachant parfaitement que ce geste l'aurait offert à la merci de son adversaire, écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la voix de celui qu'il avait cherché plus tôt.

— Il est à moi… C'est à moi de le faire…

François, fanatique, avait à peine haussé le ton, mais ses mots furent portés suffisamment loin par le vent. Ses épaules tremblaient, ses mains serraient le manche de son arme à en blanchir ses phalanges. Le changeur d'âme sentait la brise salée de l'océan fouetter son dos à cause de leur position. Un seul mouvement pouvait tout bouleverser.

Le Fossoyeur avança d'un pas. Victor tressaillit, voulant sûrement se mettre en travers de son chemin, mais il était terrassé par la perte de son doigt, son visage pâlissant à une allure vertigineuse. Benjamin se précipita à son côté, l'air épouvanté. Charlie fit de même avec Links, mais toujours personne ne stoppait leur pelletier. Tim était désemparé, bouche ouverte face à son acolyte fou de vengeance.

— Je m'en fiche.

Mathieu sentit les mots sortir de sa bouche sans qu'il ne les commande. Sa déclaration figea le temps. Antoine le fixait avec un supplice notable dans ses yeux – raison pour laquelle il n'attarda pas son regard sur son capitaine, qui à cet instant précis lui renvoya l'image d'un gamin pour qui tout se raccrochait à une carte. Une carte qui était fausse. Qui n'avait pas de sens. Les rêves balayés d'un enfant à cause des sabres. C'était de leur faute. À tous. C'était la Marine qui les avait envoyés là, ils n'en seraient pas là si le gouvernement ne les avaient pas déclarés hors-la-loi.

Il les _haïssait._

François accéléra le pas. On aurait dit que les pirates lui faisaient une haie d'honneur. La caravelle des Marines, encore visible à quelques centaines de longueurs, se détournait lentement, battant en retraite.

Tous des lâches.

— Je les déteste, souffla-t-il sans se préoccuper de savoir si on l'entendrait ou non. Je vous déteste, vous avez pourri ma vie.

Il fixa froidement les yeux de Patrick. Pour la première fois, l'amiral afficha un visage de peur. Il sentait sa facette sombre s'en réjouir, s'en lécher les lèvres. La perversion de leur cohabitation ne le dérangeait plus.

— Vous avez pourri _notre_ vie, rajouta-t-il avec insistance.

Le silence équivoque sur le navire, l'absence de cliquetis d'armes, tout cela mit enfin la puce à l'oreille du capitaine dont les yeux brillèrent soudainement :

— Vous avez décimé mes hommes, murmura ce dernier en refusant de se retourner pour voir le carnage.

— Ils sont partis, acquiesça Mathieu sans le quitter du regard. Ils ont battu en retraite, _comme des chiens._

Les bottes du Fossoyeur claquaient de plus en plus vite sur le pont.

— Vous avez choisi votre camp.

— Mathieu… l'avertit François d'un air austère.

— C'est fini, poursuivit-il dans un rictus carnassier.

— Mathieu, répéta plus fortement son camarade. Tu n'as pas le droit…

À cet instant, il eut l'impression de comprendre la folie qui s'était emparée de Victor, la dernière fois qu'un tel bouleversement avait eu lieu. Cette rage qui vous retournait les tripes, ce profond sentiment d'amertume d'avoir été battu toute sa vie et de ne pas pouvoir frapper en retour, _parce que c'était s'abaisser à leur niveau._ Il n'y avait qu'un seul homme pour freiner sa folie, le même qui pouvait maîtriser ses âmes. Mais le capitaine des Pirates du Cabaret Noir était figé, sous le mât principal – Mathieu savait que lui aussi portait la haine dans son cœur. Allait-il lui ordonner de lui laisser la vie sauve ? Allait-il faire comme avec Victor, ou allait-il lui laisser carte blanche ? Kriss lui avait dit, un jour, alors qu'ils discutaient à la vigie. Antoine t'aime bien. Antoine t'a tenu en estime plus rapidement que quiconque sur ce navire. À ce moment, le changeur d'âme ne lui avait pas encore avoué que le capitaine pouvait faire taire les Six d'une seule parole. Allait-il lui donner un ordre, oui ou non ? Et plus important encore… Allait-il obéir ?

— Tu n'as pas le droit, tonna le Fossoyeur en accélérant le pas. Tu m'entends ?!

— ET ALORS ?!

Son cri soudain foudroya l'intéressé sur place tout autant que son prisonnier. Des dizaines d'yeux étaient rivés sur sa personne, mais il n'était plus question de trembler sous les regards.

— Que ça soit moi ou toi, qu'est-ce que ça change, hein ?! s'exclama-t-il, les yeux noirs. Tu as quoi à cacher, exactement, François ?!

Même Victor l'observa d'un air choqué.

— IL M'APPARTIENT ! hurla soudainement l'intéressé en plantant violemment le manche de sa pelle sur le pont. C'est à moi de décider s'il mourra ou non !

L'épée de Durendal tomba quelque part sur les planches dans un fracas déchirant, mais cela passa inaperçu. Dans les pupilles sombres flambaient une étincelle que le changeur d'âme n'avait jamais vue ; un éclat bestial, presque fou. Les épaules du Fossoyeur se soulevaient et s'abaissaient avec frénésie. On aurait dit une panthère restée en embuscade qui voyait désespérément sa proie s'éloigner alors qu'elle aurait pu lui sauter dessus.

— Il a raison.

Seul Mathieu entendit Patrick parler. L'amiral l'observait désormais avec témérité, les yeux brillants. Il savait parfaitement qu'il jouait avec le feu au vu de sa position. Il reprit de sa même voix de baryton, avec cette expression tout aussi neutre :

— Tout comme j'ai le choix de décider s'il vivra ou non.

_« Allez, tue-le, gamin. Qu'on en finisse, il est là ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut nous foutre, des promesses mélodramatiques à la con ?! »_

— C'EST À MOI, TU M'ENTENDS, MATHIEU ?! s'époumona François qui n'osait toujours pas reprendre sa marche.

— Mathieu.

Antoine. Antoine venait de parler. Le changeur d'âme détourna aussitôt le regard. Son capitaine était là, cheveux fous, sabre à la main, comme toujours, ce même homme qui l'avait embarqué sur ce bateau…

_« Gamin, NON- »_

Mathieu n'eut pas le temps de réagir : sa soudaine distraction avait créé une brèche dans sa défense, Patrick venait de brutalement le repousser avec énergie. Il oublia aussitôt le pont, il ne restait que lui et le Marine au-dessus des flots, qui se disputaient frénétiquement la garde de l'épée ; juste un peu de force…

— Tu ne peux pas me tuer, siffla l'amiral en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Ce n'est pas toi qui me tueras, changeur d'âme !

_« ATTENTION ! »_

Quand le susnommé perdit l'équilibre et bascula sur le côté, il comprit trop tard. Le coup de poing l'avait envoyé valser, et ce ne fut que le hurlement de son âme en cohabitation avec la sienne qui l'avertit de sa chute en avance – les échos des cinq autres résonnèrent faiblement dans un coin de son esprit. Paniqué, la colère laissa aussitôt la place à la peur tandis qu'il sentait son cœur se soulever presque surnaturellement hors de sa poitrine. Le fracas des vagues, les profondeurs de l'eau, le vent qui faisait claquer ses vêtements, un tsunami d'émotions l'engloutirent en même temps que l'épouvante, il tombait, il allait mourir bêtement, il ne voulait pas-

Sa main se raccrocha à l'aile droite du faucon.

— MATHIEU !

Le cri perçant de son capitaine lui fit relever la tête, sonné sous le choc de son rattrapage. Au-dessus de lui, il voyait le Marine l'observer avec indifférence, presque étonné qu'il ait survécu. Acharné, il tendit aussitôt l'autre main, aidé par la force de son âme et son incandescente envie de vivre. Il se hissa avec difficulté sur la surface de bois, vernie et mouillée par l'écume que la figure de proue brassait en fendant les flots. Des gouttes se déposèrent sur son visage déformé par les émotions, et il se releva sur des jambes tremblantes qui tentaient désespérément de trouver un appui sur la plateforme en déclin. Patrick l'observait de haut, et il réalisa que les rôles s'étaient cruellement inversés quand ce dernier pointa son épée vers sa poitrine.

— Rends-toi, lui ordonna le Marine.

Il ne pouvait pas voir ce qui se passait sur le pont, le bastingage étant à peine à portée de main. Entre l'aile et la coque, un espace de quelques pieds lui laissait apercevoir les vagues qui s'écrasaient avec un bruit terrifiant contre le Vol-au-Vent – s'il se laissait glisser, il finirait au fond de l'océan, assommé par la progression incroyablement rapide du bateau. Des pas précipités se firent entendre plus haut, et Mathieu reconnut soudainement la tête d'Antoine, qui s'était penché par-dessus bord, ses yeux écarquillés derrière ses lunettes déplacées :

— Ma main !

— N'approchez pas ! somma Patrick en voyant que la situation échappait à son contrôle.

L'équilibre sur la figure de proue était plus qu'instable. Alors que le Vol-au-Vent naviguait, une vague plus puissante que les autres s'échoua sur la figure de proue au moment où Mathieu sautait pour attraper la main de son capitaine. L'écume fouetta son dos, trempa ses habits, il ferma les yeux, mais son poignet restait fermement tenu par les doigts d'Antoine.

Patrick, lui aussi touché par la vague, battit frénétiquement des bras pour regagner l'équilibre. Le changeur d'âme eut tout juste le temps de voir son masque neutre tomber – l'expression horrifique de l'homme qui se voyait mourir s'étala instantanément sur son visage, et il bascula en arrière.

Un hurlement déchirant résonna sur le pont, suivi d'un fracas monumental. Mathieu, concentré à ne pas perdre la main qui lui sauvait la vie, sentit quelqu'un s'élancer vers le garde-fou du bateau avec frénésie, ses bottes claquant tapageusement sur le bois. La réalisation le glaça de l'intérieur quand il entendit une arme en métal tomber au sol. Epouvanté, il ne put que lever le regard pour assister à la scène alors que les cris horrifiés des autres membres de l'équipage se faisaient entendre plus haut.

François surgit dans son champ de vision l'espace d'une seconde, une seconde qui lui suffit pour assister au drame. Une seconde suffisante pour voir son visage, déformé par la douleur, et la lueur déterminé dans son regard de suie. Une seconde suffisante pour que le Fossoyeur prenne appui sur le parapet et plonge à la mer.


	30. Triple-jeu

*frappe du poing sur la table* POISSON D'AVRIL EN RETARD (dédicace à ceux qui se rappelleront du traumatisme de l'année dernière et du fuck monumental que j'avais fait à la langue française ce jour-là. :D)

Non je rigole, voilà un (gros) chapitre de LPDCN, et pour ceux qui risquent de vouloir me taper suite au cliffhanger, sachez que le prochain chapitre est presque prêt. Normalement, je devrais revenir assez vite (enfin, plus vite que pour ce chapitre-là). D'ici là, profitez bien pour ceux qui sont en vacances, et mangez du chocolat o/

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, et flemme de faire le disclaimer encore une fois (professionnalisme, j'écris ton nom). N'oubliez juste pas que le dessin de couverture est l'oeuvre de Nanishimie et qu'il pète la classe !

* * *

**Chapitre 30 | Triple-jeu**

Mathieu crut qu'il allait lâcher la main d'Antoine sous l'horreur, ce qu'une de ses âmes lui fit remarquer avec une finesse notable :

_« C'est pas le moment de nous lâcher là ! »_

_« C'est une blague c'est une blague c'est une horrible blague- »_

Effaré, le changeur d'âme eut l'impression que l'eau qui dégoulinait sur son corps soudainement rigide l'entraînait vers les fonds, qu'un poids inimaginable s'était abattu sur ses épaules pour le clouer au dernier sous-sol de la Terre. La réalisation s'encrait au fer rouge dans sa tête, comme les images terrifiantes de la chute à laquelle il avait assisté, et celle de leur pelletier qui avait trop rapidement suivi.

François.

François avait sauté par-dessus bord pour sauver Patrick.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer plus ; une énergie qui semblait venir des cieux le hissa vers le haut avec vigueur. L'instant d'après, il sentait les mains d'Antoine le soutenir par les aisselles pour qu'il puisse se réceptionner sur le pont qui n'était plus qu'un tintamarre de cris horrifiés. L'esprit embrouillé, le sang battant à ses temps, Mathieu mit un moment à reprendre contenance – et il réalisa que sa soudaine faiblesse s'expliquait par la cohabitation qui venait de prendre fin. Sa facette sombre ne lui renvoyait aucun signal, mais les autres si. Cependant, ils semblaient trop choqués pour émettre le moindre son.

Le hurlement de Tim qui perça ses oreilles fut comme un éclair qui le foudroya sur place. L'héritier de Durendal ne tenait plus son épée, qui gisait quelque part sur le pont – il l'avait entendue tomber, se rappela-t-il soudainement, quand François avait clamé son droit de vie et de mort sur Patrick. Son camarade pirate semblait presque prêt à lui aussi se jeter à la mer, presque plié en deux par-dessus le parapet, ses lunettes décalées en travers de son visage dévasté. À ses côtés, Ginger avait également laissé tomber son arme dans l'horreur. Les traits de son amie étaient déformés par l'épouvante, ses mains accrochées à la balustrade comme si elle avait peur de sombrer elle aussi ; quant au reste de l'équipage dont les réactions se confondaient ensembles, c'était un capharnaüm de bruits bouleversés.

Yéyé s'était précipité comme les autres, les yeux écarquillés comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire ce qui venait de se passer. Victor, presque cloué au sol par la douleur, s'était quand même traîné jusqu'au bastingage, et Benjamin le soutenait d'un appui tremblant. L'apprenti avait déchiré sa chemise pour en faire un garrot de fortune afin de stopper le flot de sang vertigineux qui coulait à l'emplacement où, auparavant, Victor avait eu un index. Le pirate aux colts n'était pas désemparé, contrairement aux autres, mais le choc d'un tel geste et de la blessure qu'il avait subie semblaient l'avoir rendu complètement amorphe. Kriss, bouche bée, n'osait pas faire le moindre geste, la plaie de sa joue béante agitant ses lèvres dans un tic musculaire qu'il ne pouvait visiblement pas contrôler. Links gémissait à fendre l'âme, la main toujours obstinément posée en travers de son avant-bras – mais le liquide carmin qui gouttait à un rythme beaucoup trop rapide ne laissait aucun doute. Charlie tentait de raisonner le navigateur, de ne pas le faire bouger, tandis que Plectrum s'était précipité à tire-d'aile vers son maître. Pour la première fois, l'oiseau sembla effrayé.

La porte de l'entrepont sortit de ses gonds après un énième coup d'épaule, dévoilant Nyo et Bruce, complètement essoufflés et tout aussi terrifiés. Entre eux deux, la posture tremblante mais la mine déterminée, Bob avait encore les poings serrés et le regard blanchi.

Mais personne ne fit attention au pyrobarbare.

Enfin, Mathieu regarda Antoine. Son capitaine, les yeux dans le vague, n'avait pas l'air de saisir ce qui venait réellement de se passer. Puis, il se rua à bâbord, poussant sans se gêner les membres de son équipage – il serait allé plus loin, réalisa le changeur d'âme avec horreur en voyant Ginger réagir. La combattante à la hache l'avait violemment empoigné par l'épaule :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix bouleversé.

— Il faut aller les chercher ! réagit agressivement le pirate en chef d'un ton catégorique.

Il se retourna pour balayer son équipage d'un œil hagard, à part pour Tim, resté dans son dos et toujours penché sur la balustrade :

— Tous ! Allez chercher des cordes !

L'ordre resta sans réponse. Personne ne bougeait. Antoine fronça les sourcils, surpris, avant de reprendre d'un ton colérique et autoritaire :

— Qu'est-ce que vous foutez, bande d'imbéciles ?! Allez me chercher des cordes, et plus vite que ça !

— Antoine, on ne peut pas…

La tentative de Yéyé fut brutalement coupée :

— Ta gueule ! C'est moi qui donne les ordres, ici ! Je suis votre capitaine et vous allez vous bouger le cul _maintenant !_

Mathieu ne l'avait jamais vu aussi désespéré. Puis, alors qu'il pensait que quelque chose, un signe, un coup de chance de la part des Dieux peut-être, allait enfin faire tourner le vent en leur faveur, Tim se retourna lentement, la voix tremblante :

— Vous avez entendu ce qu'il a dit ?!

Sa déclaration eut l'effet d'un caillou dans un marre : une onde qui s'était propagée parmi eux et qui les avait fait vaguement frémir, mais trop insignifiante pour qu'une vague s'en dégage. Le changeur d'âme ne vit qu'un homme brisé qui tentait vaguement de rester debout.

Tout était fini, réalisa-t-il avec une fatalité qui le pétrifiait.

La pelle de François, restée sur le pont, comme l'épée de Durendal, comme la hache de Ginger, comme le tricorne d'Antoine, comme sa rapière qui lui avait été donnée par Nyo, toutes ces armes tombées au combat signifiaient l'arrêt de tout. De ceux qui avaient voulu se battre mais qui n'avaient pas réussi à sauver ce qui leur était cher. Frappé en plein cœur, Mathieu voulut avancer d'un pas, mais la gerbe qui lui remonta aux lèvres le freina dans ses gestes. Il aurait voulu se pencher, tout rendre à la mer, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'observer l'océan, pas maintenant, pas alors qu'elle venait de leur prendre tout. À la place, il resta là, incapable d'avancer, à observer toute l'agitation sur le pont et l'incrédulité morbide qui prenait peu à peu place. Pour la première fois, les âmes restaient muettes.

Il entendit à peine les talons de Judith résonner jusqu'à lui.

— Hé… Mathieu ?

Il cligna des yeux, et constata que ces derniers s'étaient mouillés entretemps. Le visage de leur ancienne guide lui apparut comme soucieux de ne pas le blesser, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer. Un cri perçant jaillit des lèvres de Bob :

— Où est François ?!

Qui pouvait lui répondre ? Tous étaient trop choqués pour le faire. Puis, le pyromane continua :

— Les gars… Les gars ?

À sa droite, Nyo porta vivement la main à sa bouche en comprenant. Le visage soudainement livide, le dessinateur courut vers la poupe, incapable d'en supporter plus au vu de la teinte verdâtre qui avait envahi son teint, et Bruce posa une main timide sur l'épaule du blessé d'un air grave. Terrifié, Bob les observa tous, les yeux pâles. Mathieu n'osait plus croiser son regard. Il aurait aimé ne pas avoir assisté à la scène comme lui.

Il ferma les yeux.

— JETEZ L'ANCRE !

Le hurlement de Nyo les figea tous.

Antoine fut le premier à se précipiter vers la poupe, mais tous avaient désormais les yeux rivés vers l'océan qu'ils remuaient d'écume dans leur sillage.

Mathieu sentit son cœur chuter en apercevant, à travers les vagues agitées, deux silhouettes qui ballotaient sur la surface.

— LES VOILES ! hurla Tim en se ruant vers les cordages. Oh mon dieu, ils sont vivants !

Ce fut comme le coup de canon qui sonnait l'abordage. Le changeur d'âme sentit ses pieds se presser d'eux-mêmes vers la poupe, l'adrénaline faisant circuler son sang à une vitesse incroyable malgré son état second dû à sa possession. Éberlué, il constata alors bel et bien que François tentait de nager parmi les flots, serrant contre lui le corps inanimé de l'amiral de la Marine.

_« ILS SONT VIVANTS ! »_

Le cri de soulagement fit écho au tintamarre qui explosa dans son esprit, une rumeur qui faisait bourdonner son cerveau mais qui lui donnait la sensation d'être plus vivant que jamais ; de toutes parts, chacun s'activait sur le Vol-au-Vent mis à part les blessés graves, et la corde qui fut lancée par-dessus bord semblait transporter avec elle tous les espoirs de l'équipage. Kriss et Ginger furent les premiers à hisser leur camarade, malgré la plaie encore suintante du premier, et Mathieu fit parti de ceux qui auraient pu les accompagner jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Enfin, la tête de François, lavée de toute suie et dégoulinante d'eau de mer, apparut par-dessus le bastingage. Sur son dos, les bras croisés autour de son cou, Patrick n'avait pas les yeux ouverts, et les deux hommes s'écroulèrent sur le pont en tremblant comme des feuilles. Antoine faillit étouffer son coéquipier en le serrant contre lui dans un élan de joie, mais tous furent repoussés par Bruce, qui vint les disperser vivement :

— Écartez-vous !

François, l'œil hagard, la respiration sifflante, fut débarrassé de son lourd manteau noir et de ses mitaines gorgées d'eau – il en fut de même pour la veste garnie de galons du Marine. Une seule phrase franchit ses lèvres avant qu'il ne tombe d'épuisement :

— J'ai décidé qu'il resterait en vie.

* * *

L'ambiance sur le pont était électrique. Tous s'étaient activés, dans un ballet presque mécanique du cœur et des réflexes communs qu'ils avaient tous abordés en montant sur ce navire. Le soulagement de voir leur camarade bien vivant avait vite laissé place à la tension, et soulevait la question suivante : que faire désormais ?

Mathieu fit partie de ceux qui étaient restés au chevet de François, pour transporter le Fossoyeur sur sa couchette à l'entrepont afin de lui laisser le temps de se remettre. Ce dernier était presque transparent, grelottant de froid dans son sommeil : et quand ses habits lui avaient été retirés pour le panser, de nombreuses lésions avaient été constatées sur son corps. L'explication était venue peu après : il s'était blessé pour sortir de la pièce dans laquelle il avait été enfermé. D'après les dires de Nyo, qui avait tenté de le résonner après l'avoir piégé dans la réserve pour sa sécurité, l'homme avait défoncé la porte d'une rage surprenante dès que le nom de l'Axolot avait franchi les lèvres du dessinateur. Bruce, présent lors de sa perte de contrôle, avait tenté d'aider à le maîtriser, mais la suite était telle que Mathieu la connaissait : le Fossoyeur s'était enfui, avait fini par rejoindre le pont avant d'enfermer lui-même ses camarades au sein de l'entrepont.

D'autres s'étaient proposés pour aider les blessés, et quand vint le temps de s'occuper de l'amiral de la Marine, un silence de plomb s'abattit sur le navire. Ce fut Antoine qui, finalement, ordonna d'une voix douce mais catégorique :

— Mettez-le à la cale. Qu'on le soigne comme les autres. Il aura droit à sa ration quotidienne.

Le changeur d'âme n'avait aucun doute quant au fait que si Victor n'avait pas été si chamboulé par la perte de son doigt, il aurait vivement protesté. Le pirate aux colts avait simplement fermé son visage, sa main droite enveloppée dans un chiffon imbibé de sang donné par Bruce – lui et Léo avaient été débordés par les tâches qui leur incombaient. Kriss s'était lui-même recousu la joue pour éviter aux médecins de bord d'en avoir plus à faire, et quand ces derniers l'avaient découvert, ils n'avaient même pas eu la force de lui hurler dessus, trop lessivés par les blessures de chacun. Le changeur d'âme arborait désormais un visage grossièrement balafré sur le profil droit, mais ne semblait pas en être bousculé. Le plus marqué par ses blessures était Links : le navigateur avait manqué de perdre son bras, comme l'avait découvert Mathieu en apercevant la profonde plaie ouverte sur ses muscles quand Charlie avait dégagé sa main crispée dessus. La plus grande hantise des matelots, après le scorbut, c'était la gangrène. Dévastatrice quand on ne prenait pas les lésions au plus tôt, elle pouvait très rapidement se finir sur une amputation. Bruce, le visage livide à la vue d'une telle boucherie, avait été incapable de lui affirmer s'il y échapperait, et cela faisait plusieurs longues minutes que le cartographe s'était isolé à l'entrepont, le regard vide de toute expression. Seul Plectrum avait été autorisé à le suivre, apparemment.

Quant aux pirates restants, ils s'en sortaient principalement avec des blessures mineures. Mathieu lui-même ne déplorait aucune entaille sérieuse à part la frayeur d'avoir pu passer par-dessus bord. Le cas de Bob l'intrigua plus que tous les autres : le pyromane semblait avoir retrouvé sa vitalité d'antan sans aucun souci – au plus grand soulagement de Ginger – mais il était complètement perdu sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il se mit un instant à sa place ; se réveiller pour constater que ses camarades avaient manqué de se faire massacrer sans qu'il n'ait rien pu faire avait quelque chose d'horriblement incontrôlable, et le sentiment d'impuissance qui prenait possession du changeur d'âme rien que d'y penser lui suffisait largement à imaginer l'état de son coéquipier. Le regard de Nyo avait changé, aussi. L'étincelle d'insouciance qui s'y trouvait autrefois semblait avoir été éteinte, mais ce n'était rien à côté de Tim. L'épéiste était dévasté. Durendal gisait toujours sur le pont sans que personne d'autre ne songe à la ramasser. Abasourdi, il s'était adossé contre le parapet, assis, les jambes étalées devant lui tandis que son regard dérivait sur l'horizon ; seul Benjamin avait osé venir le réconforter, mais de ce que Mathieu en avait vu, aucun d'eux ne trouvait les mots justes pour faire avancer les choses.

Antoine ne montrait pas ses émotions, et avait ramassé son tricorne pour s'en recoiffer. Ginger avait rengainé sa hache, et tendu sa rapière au changeur d'âme peu après. La pelle de François avait été placée à son chevet, comme une gardienne de son sommeil. Un matelas de fortune avait été érigé pour Patrick, dont les poignets avaient été encerclés de fer par précaution. Sa présence à bord soulevait un autre problème : sa bouche était une nouvelle de plus à nourrir, et les réserves s'épuisaient graduellement. Ils devaient faire une escale le plus tôt possible, le constat était flagrant.

Malgré tout cela, le Vol-au-Vent voguait toujours. D'après les anciennes prédictions de Links, qui n'était plus vraiment en état de les ajuster, il leur faudrait quelques heures pour arriver aux abords de la première île, et l'une des plus développée par conséquence. La nuit était tombée, désormais. Les pirates assez motivés s'étaient mis à laver le pont, pour désincruster l'horrible tache rouge qui le maculait et leur renvoyait leurs démons à la figure. Les autres se relayaient à la vigie ou aux postes de sentinelles à la proue et la poupe ; alors que tous ne pipaient mots, plongés dans un mutisme salvateur, Mathieu prit la décision de descendre à l'entrepont.

Il s'était enfin habitué aux roulis des vagues, constata-t-il au moment où il posait un pied sur la première marche du petit escalier, d'où il avait failli chuter la première fois qu'il l'avait emprunté. Bien des choses avaient changé depuis…

_« Tu penses qu'on arrivera à franchir les îles ? » _demanda subitement une petite voix affaiblie.

Le Gamin lui fit presque ressentir une pitié attendrissante.

« Je n'en sais rien », se força-t-il à répondre.

Même converser avec ses âmes, sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'ouvrir la bouche, lui semblait fatiguant. Lorsqu'il arriva à la dernière marche, il mit un temps à s'habituer à l'obscurité. Le manteau rouge feu de Judith lui sauta immédiatement aux yeux.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, se contentant de hausser les épaules avant de venir s'asseoir, près de là où elle s'était adossée, entre deux bouches d'ouvertures pour les canons. L'un d'entre eux avait été chargé – comme il l'avait soupçonné avant la bataille, ses camarades avaient bien voulu tirer sur la caravelle une fois les amarres tranchées, mais ils n'en avaient sûrement pas eu le temps. Le sujet de cette perte de temps lui vint à l'esprit, et il jeta un coup d'œil sans espoir vers la salle des couchettes. Judith, suivant son regard, satisfit sa question muette :

— Il dort. C'est moi qui ai été chargée de le surveiller.

— Antoine ?

Ce fut le seul mot qui trouva la force de franchir ses lèvres. La vagabonde acquiesça :

— Oui… Vous avez vraiment un drôle de capitaine. Faire confiance à quelqu'un comme moi…

Un pauvre sourire réussit à étirer les lèvres du changeur d'âme, mais il ne continua pas la conversation. Au-dessus de lui, il sentait Judith en être légèrement ennuyée. Seulement, l'objet de son attention silencieuse était avant tout le matelas qui leur faisait face, à tous les deux, logé entre deux canons, et sur lequel un amiral de la Marine reposait, enchaîné avec fatalité. L'homme était dans un sale état, mais pas catastrophique comme d'autres sur le bateau. Son visage, neutre même dans le sommeil, était maculé de crasse, encore un peu brillant à cause de l'eau de mer. Sa veste lui ayant été enlevé, il se retrouvait dans une chemise de lin et un pantalon trempé, probablement bien mieux adapté au combat que tous ceux de l'équipage réuni. Ses bottes à talons légèrement rehaussées, comme pour prouver son rang au sein de la milice, lui avaient été ôtées également, ne laissant que ses pieds nus à l'air libre. Ses mains recroquevillées étaient enferrées à des chaînes qui venaient se greffer aux parois de la coque avec profondeur, lui interdisant de fuir. À une distance respectable de sa couchette, Mathieu distingua également son chapeau, comme pour symboliser la défaite du haut-gradé par rapport à eux et ce qu'il avait failli leur enlever.

— Hé.

L'appel le fit lever la tête. Curieux, il observa sa camarade – et coéquipière, d'après ce que son capitaine avait déclaré – expliciter ses pensées, un air sérieux sur son visage néanmoins accompagné d'un sourire indulgent :

— Ça va aller ?

C'était la première fois que le changeur d'âme la voyait sincèrement préoccupée par autre chose que sa survie.

— Ce n'est pas la première fois que je frôle la mort, répondit-il sur un ton légèrement froid.

— Mais je suppose que c'est la première fois que tu les as vus frôler la mort, répliqua fermement leur ancienne guide.

Elle désigna du menton l'amiral, l'endroit où dormait le Fossoyeur, mais également le plafond au-dessus de leur tête – et par extension, les autres membres de l'équipage qui foulaient le pont. Mathieu, désarçonné, se sentit presque outré, et rétorqua vivement :

— Et alors ?

— Calme-toi. Je comprends, le rassura-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Toi, comprendre ?

Le changeur d'âme ne souhaitait pas vraiment être aussi amer. Mais les récents évènements l'avaient poussé à bout, entre sa cohabitation qui l'avait vidé de toute énergie, les mélimélos émotionnels qu'il avait subis, et son impuissance fortement présente… Un chuchotement de la part de la Fille lui fit regretter ses mots, mais il les avait déjà prononcés. Judith mit quelques secondes de plus à répondre, et quand elle le fit, ce fut d'un timbre plus dur, comme pour accuser le coup :

— Oui, moi. Ça te gêne ?

— Non…

Penaud, il se passa une main sur le visage. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit aussi confus ?

— Bras cassé, se moqua Judith en riant jaune. Vous vous relèverez, ça vous prendra juste du temps.

— Et vous, Judith ? Une fois que vous serez partie, où est-ce que vous irez ?

Le vouvoiement lui était revenu presque naturellement, constata Mathieu. C'était comme une sorte de respect, de pudeur, qui lui tombait dessus à chaque fois qu'il pensait avoir une discussion sérieuse avec elle, cette femme sortie d'un tunnel qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerner dans sa globalité. Il ne pensait même pas vraiment obtenir de réponse, mais il tendit aussitôt l'oreille quand sa camarade parla d'une voix posée :

— Pour poser pied à terre, il faut déjà que vous reveniez au pays. Et si vous arriviez à passer le cap des îles, alors là…

Un applaudissement sarcastique mais éloquent retentit dans la pièce pour conclure sa phrase. Mathieu, patient et fatigué, attendit le reste.

— Eh bien, je retrouverai mon chemin, finit-elle platement.

_« C'est tout ?! »_

Il ignora royalement la réflexion indignée du Rationnel – l'envie de s'impliquer dans une conversation l'avait tout simplement quitté. Curieux, il releva cependant la tête, et constata que depuis le début de leur discussion, Judith n'avait pas quitté des yeux Patrick, couché en chien de fusil. Suspicieux, il fixa à nouveau l'amiral, et ce fut en voyant son torse se soulever à intervalles irréguliers qu'il comprit – l'homme ne dormait plus, et elle le savait.

— Parle-moi un peu de cet équipage, Mathieu.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre. C'était un ordre. Une commande destinée à comprendre ce que le Marine voulait glaner comme information : Judith retournait le jeu contre lui.

— Eh bien, il y a Tim, l'épéiste que tu as vu tout à l'heure, et…

— Non.

Surpris, il attendit suite au ton tranchant qu'elle venait d'employer. D'un signe du menton, elle désigna la pièce à coucher où se trouvait François, avant de revenir vers leur prisonnier :

— Parle-moi de ces deux-là.

Il crut voir les mains de Patrick se contracter pendant un bref instant.

— Tu aurais dû demander à quelqu'un d'autre, se défendit prudemment Mathieu en voyant le sujet sensible arriver. Avant toi, j'étais la dernière recrue…

— Mais tu dois bien en savoir quelque chose, non ? J'étais sur le pont pendant la bataille. Je ne suis pas aveugle. J'ai tout vu, tu sais.

Le changeur d'âme se crispa brusquement. Non seulement sa camarade jouait la comédie devant un spectateur se pensant caché, mais elle jouait également des mots avec lui – elle voulait connaître les raisons de sa cohabitation. Pour la première fois, il réalisa à quel point son esprit était rusé, pour jouer aussi franchement sur la double-énonciation.

— Judith, je ne crois vraiment pas que tu devrais me poser la question, tu sais, tenta-t-il d'une voix mal assurée. Je ne suis pas vraiment moi-même pendant mes… Crises.

Le mot eut du mal à passer ses lèvres tant il était pénible. Parler de cohabitation aurait sûrement poussé sa camarade à lui poser davantage de questions, et il voulait à tout prix éviter de retomber sur une telle situation.

— Tu sais ce que je pense ?

Le ton faussement innocent de leur nouvelle recrue lui renvoya un frisson. Elle lui faisait penser à un serpent qui prenait le temps avant d'attaquer, qui s'assurait de s'être bien enroulé autour de sa proie avant de piquer directement là où ça faisait mal.

— Je pense que vous gardez bien des secrets, pour un équipage, et que ça risque de vous jouer beaucoup de tours. Votre capitaine, par exemple.

La mention d'Antoine lui fit lever la tête, mais ce fut pour constater que Judith gardait les yeux fixés sur Patrick, qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

— Vous comptez lui dire quand, que cette carte n'en est pas une ?

La sentence lui fit l'effet d'un coup de massue. Abasourdi, Mathieu écarquilla les yeux, s'empressant de vouloir lui couper la parole, mais elle l'arrêta d'un geste de la main sans se démonter :

— Et eux ? Tu sais ce qui les lie, exactement ?

— N-non ! Enfin, je…

Tout allait trop vite pour lui, réalisa-t-il avec panique. Judith avait compris pour la carte, elle venait d'en parler devant Patrick, resté éveillé, ce dernier le savait donc aussi, à quoi jouait-elle ?!

— Il faut plus qu'une simple promesse pour que deux personnes soient aussi respectueuses de la mort de l'autre. Ils se connaissaient bien avant votre équipage, c'est sûr. Antoine en était informé ?

— Je n'en sais rien !

Le changeur d'âme céda totalement. D'un bond, il se leva pour faire face à sa coéquipière, qui plongea son regard sombre dans ses pupilles paniquées, continuant d'attaquer sans ciller :

— Alors quoi ? Ils étaient amants ? Le sont toujours, peut-être ?

Silence. Mathieu resta bouche ouverte, et ses sourcils se froncèrent peu à peu. Il n'avait jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle-là, même si une telle liaison était loin de le choquer. En mer, tout du moins dans la région d'où il venait, les équipages étaient souvent masculins, et il n'était pas rare que deux hommes se lient plus que par simple camaraderie de bord. De toute façon, les lois sur les océans n'étaient pas les mêmes que celles sur terre : on était libre de ce que l'on voulait faire ou aimer. Ses yeux vagabondèrent de la pièce où se trouvait François à la couchette de Patrick, resté immobile ; s'il n'avait pas compris qu'il était éveillé, il ne l'en aurait jamais soupçonné à cet instant-là. L'homme devait avoir une immense maîtrise de soi pour ne pas montrer ses sentiments, que la réponse à la question soit vraie ou fausse.

Il reporta son attention sur Judith, presque muet, mais celle-ci l'empêcha encore une fois de répondre :

— Ne me regarde pas comme ça, déclara-t-elle d'un ton nonchalant. Là d'où je viens, tout le monde est…

Sa phrase ne se termina jamais. Mathieu la regarda se réduire d'elle-même au silence, le même éclat interdit luisant dans ses prunelles – cet éclat qui lui rappela leur face-à-face dans les bois, quand elle n'avait pas su ce qu'était un changeur d'âme. L'expression de son visage passa d'une assurance certaine à une confusion surprenante, et une détresse fulgurante étira ses traits tandis que le pirate aurait juré voir des questions par centaines tournoyer dans sa tête.

— C'est ridicule.

La voix glaciale de sa camarade trancha net avec ses réactions. Surpris, Mathieu crut que la phrase lui était adressée, mais il comprit bien vite en voyant le regard dédaigneux que Judith lança à leur prisonnier :

— Levez-vous. La comédie a assez duré.

Patrick répondit sans daigner ouvrir les yeux.

— Vous sembliez bien partie pour la continuer, cependant.

Sa voix de baryton était éraillée, sûrement à cause du choc thermique subi lorsqu'il était tombé à l'eau. L'air toujours aussi neutre, l'amiral ne semblait pas perturbé le moins du monde, les paupières encore scellées entre elles. Le changeur d'âme n'arrivait pas à détourner son attention de Judith, à la fois grandement fasciné et perturbé : cette dernière avait changé d'émotions en quelques secondes. Elle était passée de la manipulation à la confusion, pour revenir à ce masque qu'elle portait avec brio, toujours en maîtrisant la conversation d'une parole experte, et lui restait toujours sans réponses. Ravalant son indignation, il observa l'échange entre la vagabonde et le Marine sans intervenir.

— J'ai décidé que j'en avais assez, répliqua froidement Judith sans le quitter des yeux. Vous en avez aussi appris suffisamment, je suppose.

— C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir vue la dernière fois que je suis monté sur ce maudit rafiot, alors je vais vous conseiller une chose : restez en dehors des affaires des autres quand vous ne les comprenez pas. Notamment concernant les miennes.

— Vous ne pouvez pas vous aimer parce que vous êtes dans deux camps opposés. J'ai vu plus complexe que ça, dans ma vie.

Mathieu fut soufflé par l'entêtement de sa camarade qui restait toujours aussi stoïque. Patrick s'esclaffa et pour la première fois, il le vit arborer un rictus ironique :

— Vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée de ce dont vous parlez. C'est adorable.

Judith sourit mielleusement à son tour avant de s'asseoir en tailleur, à quelques longueurs de la couchette posée par terre :

— Éclairez ma lanterne.

Le changeur d'âme observa la scène, ne sachant pas s'il devait s'asseoir ou non. Sans prévenir, l'amiral les regarda enfin ; la pénombre de la pièce étant plutôt envahissante, le changement de lumière ne le fit cligner que faiblement des yeux.

— Vous n'avez pas mieux à faire ? Dirigez votre navire, que je ne coule pas au fond de l'océan comme mes hommes.

La rancœur dans sa voix ne passa pas inaperçue, et Mathieu se sentit particulièrement visé malgré le fait qu'il ne s'était presque pas battu avec les soldats, ayant été pris à part dès le début par le commandant lui-même. Cependant, l'attitude de Patrick envers lui n'était pas étonnante, et ils avaient tous deux leurs raisons pour se haïr en silence.

L'attentat à la vie de l'autre, par exemple.

— Il y a des gens qui sont au gouvernail, en haut. Ils n'ont pas besoin de nous, répondit sèchement le pirate en s'asseyant à son tour.

Il vit Judith lui décocher un coup d'œil surpris de sa décision, mais elle ne broncha pas. Les âmes ne parlaient toujours pas. Patrick le foudroya du regard.

— Nous avons quelques heures avant d'arriver aux îles futuristes. Allez-y : on vous écoute.

Le changeur d'âme esquissa lui aussi son sourire fier. Il savait que l'homme finirait par plier, mais ce dernier lui répondit par un autre éclat de rire sans joie.

— Les îles futuristes ?

— C'est ce que notre navigateur a estimé, oui, répondit-il froidement.

— Vous êtes des fous. La Marine n'a jamais réussi à infiltrer leur territoire.

— Eh bien, ça vous laisse le temps de répondre à nos questions.

Le regard glacial qui émana des prunelles noires ne le fit pas ciller une seconde – il y avait encore quelques minutes, ce même regard vacillait sous le sien, enflammé par la colère.

— Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

— Parce que, commença Judith d'un ton agacé mais patient à la fois, comme vous le dites si bien, vous êtes notre prisonnier. Autant vous trouver une occupation plus utile que vous enfermer à la cale.

Mathieu nota qu'elle n'essayait plus vraiment d'être discrète ; elle allait droit au but, comme si sa confusion précédente avait marqué un changement de tactique.

— Par ailleurs, je suis sûre que vous mourrez d'envie de parler. Je me trompe, amiral ? Comme ça doit être difficile de donner des ordres à longueur de journée sans pouvoir discuter avec des intellectuels comme vous…

Le sarcasme était notable dans sa voix, et Patrick se redressa brusquement pour s'asseoir sur sa couche, un autre rire jaune franchissant ses lèvres craquelées. Les chaînes accrochées à ses poignets émirent un cliquetis froid suite à ses mouvements, et il parla d'un ton qui ne cachait pas son mépris, mais témoignait aussi d'une certaine curiosité :

— Des pirates réclamant le titre d'intellectuels… On aura tout vu. La flatterie ne vous mènera nulle part.

— Elle a dû vous mener bien loin pourtant, intervint Mathieu. Kriss n'avait pas tort, quand il disait vous trouver jeune, pour un amiral.

Silence. Judith lui jeta un regard impressionné par son tact, et Patrick se renfrogna, observant tout à coup l'autre paroi de la coque dans leur dos. Touché.

— Alors ? Vous et François ? C'est quoi, le truc ?

— Une chose.

L'expression sur le visage du Marine était concentrée, et il continua en voyant que les pirates ne lui refusaient rien :

— Si je réponds à vos questions, j'exige de savoir en retour.

— Savoir ? Savoir quoi ? pouffa Judith comme si cette requête était tout sauf utile.

— Il y a beaucoup de choses dont on ne parle pas, au sein du gouvernement. Seuls des pirates auraient assez de culot pour se documenter sur des sujets interdits.

Mathieu haussa un sourcil, un sourire amer se dessinant sur ses lèvres :

— Comme les changeurs d'âme ?

— Comme les changeurs d'âme, acquiesça l'autre d'un hochement de tête.

Pendant un bref instant, il crut voir une certaine fascination danser dans les yeux de Patrick suite à sa réponse faisant écho à ses pensées. Pendant quelques fractions de secondes, il crut même y lire du _respect_, mais cette notion était si impensable qu'il la balaya aussi vite qu'elle lui était venue. Que les gens puissent être habités d'une curiosité malsaine à son égard ne le surprenait pas. Mais de la politesse, d'un Marine pour un pirate, changeur d'âme qui plus est ? La vie lui avait appris à ne pas espérer et à prendre lui-même ce qu'il voulait.

— La Marine, ce n'est qu'un moyen, pour vous. N'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux.

— Effectivement, répondit calmement l'intéressé sans se démonter.

— Pourquoi ?

— C'est à mon tour, nota Patrick d'un ton imperturbable.

Alors que Mathieu attendait une pique envers sa condition, il eut la surprise de voir l'amiral fixer Judith :

— Pourquoi vous êtes-vous engagée ?

— J'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, répondit-elle d'un timbre morne. Qu'est-ce qui vous lie avec votre gars à la pelle ?

Le changeur d'âme eut presque envie de rire sans sincérité sous la ténacité de Judith, qui ne semblait décidément pas prête à lâcher le sujet. Patrick, déconcerté par la question, mit un moment avant de reprendre sa contenance. Il jeta un coup d'œil nerveux vers la pièce aux hamacs, dont la porte était légèrement entrouverte.

— C'est une longue histoire…

— Je crois que vous n'avez pas très bien compris, l'interrompit Judith comme si elle faisait un effort considérable pour ne pas rouler des yeux. On s'en fiche, que ça soit long à entendre ou pas. On vous pose une question ? Vous répondez. Ajoutez-y des envolées lyriques ou des tournures mélodramatiques si vous voulez, je m'en fiche. _Parlez_.

L'amiral soupira, comme profondément embêté. Mathieu eut l'impression qu'il cherchait dans une dernière tentative une excuse crédible, avant d'abandonner :

— Très bien.

Les deux pirates échangèrent un regard victorieux. Ils avaient gagné.


End file.
